Peligros en la noche
by Lily Boom
Summary: Ya sabemos que hay cazadores oscuros que pueblan la noche protegiéndonos a nosotros, pobres mortales, de los daimons por orden de la diosa Atenea, pero... ¿y si hubiese más gente? La historia de la primera cazadora oscura que Atenea puso a cargo de Lilt
1. PRÓLOGO

_**PRÓLOGO**_

Poblado celta-irlandés, Norte de Irlanda, año 532 d.C. 

(1 de Mayo, Festividad de Bealtaine)

"Mi señor, es una chica." Le dijeron al hombre alto y pelirrojo vestido regiamente que esperaba al otro lado de la puerta.

"¿Una chica?" Dijo el hombre. "¿Mi primogénita es una mujer?"

"Keiran, hermano." Le dijo el rey junto a él. "Deberías estar feliz, un hijo, aunque sea una hembra, siempre es una bendición. Y esta niña será grande. El dios Bel, dios del fuego, la protege."

"¡El dios Bel!" Dijo el hombre.

"Ha nacido justo en medio de la noche." Dijo la partera. "Es la elegida por el dios Bel, es su protegida."

"¡El dios Bel es un hombre!" Dijo el señor. "¡Un dios varón no debe proteger a una niña!"

"Hermano, deberías sentirte honrado." Le dijo el rey. "Tu hija estará protegida por el dios Bel cuyo nombre honramos hoy. Es un gran honor."

"Mi hija, dedicada a un dios…" Dijo.

Poblado celta-irlandés, Norte de Irlanda, año 548 d.C. (16 años después)

"Ah… ah…" Jadeó una mujer despeinada y con la ropa llena de sangre y hecha jirones.

Mi nombre está muerto, yo estaría muerta si no hubiese sido por mediación de los dioses.

Una vez fui hija de una alta cuna pero siempre me dediqué al arte puesto que con mi cuna se me permitía. Nací bajo la protección del dios Bel, dios del fuego, por ello mi padre siempre tuvo miedo por mí; afirmaba que siendo protegida por un dios varón, no se podía esperar belleza o feminidad de mí pues el dios no podría crear una hembra como tal. Sin embargo, según fui creciendo, muchos de los hombres del clan pusieron los ojos en mi y yo no lo percibí hasta que Padre me prometió con el príncipe de un clan vecino llegando a la adolescencia; meses antes del enlace, me raptaron unos guerreros de un clan enemigo y me forzaron entre todos varias veces antes de que les encontraran y mataran los hombres de mi padre y mi futuro marido, pero ya desflorada, mi prometido se negó a casarse conmigo, pero al cabo de unos años me volvieron a prometer y me casaron con uno de los príncipes aliados que no me tocó más de lo necesario y de quien se decía que prefería al resto de damas antes que a mí por lo que pasé años encontrándome con mi marido solo por las noches, a veces cuando ya estaba dormida, con días sabiendo que no se hallaba cazando sino con otra.

A la muerte del rey, mi padre, mi marido asumió el trono de su suegro, mandándome matar por traición y brujería al poco de dicha muerte.

Por suerte, era cierto que los dioses me protegían, y entonces, la diosa Lilith, apiadada de mí, convenció a Artemisa, diosa griega de la caza y la noche, de que me dejara convertirse en una cazadora oscura a su servicio. Artemisa acabó aceptando pero con la condición de que yo, una vez entrenada para ser cazadora, estuviese condenada a no poder recordar los hombres con los que yacía así como a olvidar mi pasado mortal.

La diosa Lilith aceptó a regañadientes y se me ofreció el trato, siendo rebautizada con el nombre de la diosa y dándosele 24 horas para vengarse de sus asesinos antes de hacérseme olvidar todo mi pasado.

Así que aquí estoy, en medio de lo que hasta hace horas era mi poblado y el de mis antepasados, sucia y jadeando, bañada en la sangre de aquellos que me condenaron, bañada en la sangre de todos aquellos que murmuraron de mí a mis espaldas y de todas aquellas mujeres bellas en las que mi marido posó los ojos y gracias a las cuales, yo pasé años sintiéndome como mierda de burro.

Oí un ruido tras de mí y tiré uno de los cuchillos que llevaba en mis ropas para que este se quedase parado en el aire y cayese ante una mujer vestida con una toga que solo había visto en los grabados de algunos comerciantes y mis tutores.

"Buenos reflejos." Me dijo la mujer con pelo caoba.

"Vaya…" Me dijo la diosa Lilith mirándome desde la roca sobre la que habían aparecido tras de mí. "Chica, te has desquitado a gusto…"

"Mi diosa." Dije tirándome a sus pies.

Nunca me hubiese arrodillado ante nadie, pero aquella diosa siempre me había tratado bien.

"Es hora de que cumplas con tu parte del trato." Me dijo la otra mujer.

Era muy guapa, así que la miré con mala cara y eso provocó que me doliese la cara y todo se nubló hasta que caí fulminada.

"La perra es insolente." Dijo la desconocida. "No me gusta su insolencia."

"Artemisa, la joven es una humana." Le dijo la diosa Lilith arrodillándose junto a mí y frotándome la cara. "No está acostumbrada a nuestro mundo, no sabe cómo tratar con los dioses más que la pobre educación mortal que le han dado."

"Mi Aqueron tendrá mucho trabajo que hacer." Afirmó la diosa Artemisa. "Recuerda nuestro trato, sin nombre, sin identidad ni recuerdos."

"Yo le daré un nombre." Dijo la diosa Lilith. "La chica es la protegida no solo de Bel sino de más dioses y diosas que le profesan simpatía."

Colina de Tara, cerca de Northfolk, Irlanda; año 2008 d.c. (1476 años después)

Las cosas cambian, las personas cambian, y tú estás destinado a verlo sin ser participe de ello.

He pasado siglos sin saber quién soy, sin saber quién era. No sé cómo me llamaba, ni quién era mi familia. No sé nada salvo lo que soy ahora y lo que quiero ser.

Mi vida es dura, pero si de algo estoy segura es de que vivo por y para mí. Soy una cazadora oscura, me he convertido en algo sin alma, aunque cada vez que ayudo a alguien quiero pensar que eso regenera aunque sea un trocito diminuto de alma, así que para estos momentos debo tener... como un brazo solo de alma.

Sobre mí sé poco, solo puedo recordar lo que me comentaron, algo de que antes de perder mi memoria se me otorgó la gracia de poder vengarme de mis asesinos, oh, claro, se me ha olvidado decirlo, a todos los cazadores se nos asesinó en nuestra vida mortal, de mala manera, con lo que se nos provocó un cierto estado de... vale, rabia contra según que personas.

Por desgracia, no contaron que enloquecería y no solo maté a mis asesinos sino a todas las mujeres y jóvenes en edad de yacer con hombres en un arrebato de celos antes de olvidarme de todo.

Luego pasé unos años al cuidado de Aqueron, un tío genial si llegas a conocerle un poco más de las apariencias, y acabamos desarrollando una relación de cierta amistad, lo cual provocó que Artemisa se pusiera celosa de dicha relación y decidiera mandarme al cuidado de la diosa celta Lilith que me acabó de instruir en las artes mágicas y me otorgó con el don que actualmente conservo y que es... dios, es genial.

No soy una Cazadora Oscura de pleno derecho sino que voy más 'por libre', con lo que se me permite consumir sangre humana pero solo de hombres jóvenes a los que tengo prohibido matar y solo mientras mantienen relaciones carnales conmigo, tras lo cual los hombres no recuerdan nada ni se dan cuenta de lo ocurrido, así que no se pueden quejar y mientras yo me aprovecho de ellos, ellos pueden pasar un buen rato conmigo.

Desde ese entrenamiento me he pasado los siglos yendo y viniendo en pequeñas misiones como asesina y 'viuda negra' pero pude establecer un hogar-santuario en la Colina de Tara, cerca del pueblecito de Northfolk, Irlanda, donde convivo con humanos protegiéndolos a cambio de su silencio y nunca preguntarse por qué no envejezco.

En cuanto a otras normas por las que me rijo, son bastante sencillas y son más o menos las mismas que para el resto de cazadores oscuros aunque alguna tiene alguna variación y básicamente se reducen a:

**1**. Nunca muestres tus poderes a humanos que no hayan sido iniciados, puesto que exponer tus poderes, nos expone a todos al escrutinio público. Por una obvia razón, es mejor que el mundo piense que somos un producto de Hollywood y mitos. Nunca, jamás les pruebes que somos reales.

**2**. Sé parte del mundo pero nunca en él, ya que por nuestra propia naturaleza, estamos forzados a relacionarnos con el mundo humano. Recuerda, eres un observador, no un participante. Quédate en el fondo.

**3**. Nunca estés en presencia de un dios,** cosa** que, como no tenemos almas, somos anatemas, seres odiosos para los dioses. Llega a estar en presencia de uno, prepárate a morir. Aunque conozco a algunos que... eh, son unos cachondos mentales, les gusta pasarse de vez en cuando para hacerme una visitita, y hay que aceptar que a uno de los lacayos de un dios griego llamado Eros le encanta hacerme visititas para 'compartir su divinidad' conmigo.

**4**. Nunca dejes que el sol te toque puesto que Apolo nos odia a muerte y hará todo lo posible por quemarte vivo con poco sol que haga. Claro que en mi caso… eso es un poco diferente, lo que no puedo es dejar que me dé de lleno, así que con salir con una sombrilla o no salir si hace mucho sol sobra.

**5**. Un Cazador Nocturno inconciente, es un muerto Cazador Nocturno; por ejemplo, cuando estas herido, quieres dormir. NO te quedes dormido fuera de tu zona de seguridad. Nunca quedes vulnerable.

**6**. Nada de Media Naranjas, novias/os. Cuando tu única prioridad es la humanidad, las medias naranjas, novias/os te distraerán y restarán mérito a tu juramento. Abandonar tus deberes da paso a clasificarte como Desertor (No quieras saber lo que significa. Si te aprendes este término, es un pasaje de una sola ida a extinción total.) Mantén tus prioridades en orden y ten amantes, nunca te ates a uno solo. Eh, la poligamia mola, es preferible ser una perra viva y llena que una santa muerta y hambrienta.

**7**. Nunca toques tu escudero. Por la norma 6 y también por un extra: contamos con ellos mientras dormimos y que nos quiten de problemas en la luz del día. Asuntos del corazón, a menudo llevan a la muerte tanto del Cazador, como del escudero. Nada de enredos.

**8**. Nada de familia, ni amigos que te conozcan antes de que murieras. Ante todo, ESTÁS YA MUERTO. Nunca lo olvides. Es cruel tanto para el Cazador como para la familia enterarse de lo que se han convertido. Por la seguridad de todos, nunca vuelves a donde perteneces o contactas a cualquier familiar o amigo que aún puedan seguir vivos.

**9**. No dejes escapar a ningún Daimon vivo. Fuiste creado para matarlos. A menos que exista una tregua, mátalos. Nunca juegues con tu presa. Cuanto mas tiempo viven, mayor es la oportunidad que las almas que poseen mueran.

**10**. Nunca hables de lo que eres. Recuerda el Código de Silencio que juraste. Te atará por siempre. La única vez que puedes saltarlo es en circunstancias extremas. Los humanos **NO DEBEN SABER** que existimos.

**11**. No puedes estar en la presencia de otro Cazador Oscuro, lo cual viene a cuento de prevenir que no unamos fuerzas, se nos prohíbe estar en compañía de otros Cazadores Oscuros. Hacerlo es sentir inmediatamente que tus poderes se van. Unos cuantos minutos están bien, pero cualquier visita larga los acabará a ambos. Aunque es divertido pinchar a algunos haciéndoles bastante humanos, sobre todo a los que están acostumbrados a sus poderes.

**12**. Cualquier cosa que le hagas a otro Cazador Oscuro, lo sentirás diez veces más fuerte. Un bonito extra de diversión de los dioses, se creó esta norma para prevenir peleas de gallos, se nos prohíbe golpear o herirnos los unos a los otros. Pero para ayudarnos a mantener esta regla, Artemisa añadió un bono. Golpea a otro Cazador Oscuro y lo sentirán, pero TÚ lo sentirás diez veces peor. Piensa dos veces antes de lanzar el primer puño.

**13**. Caminas solo. Más que nada por la razón ya mencionada, pero adicionalmente, no podemos unirnos para ayudarnos los unos a los otros. Nuestro código es estar solos. Apesta, pero así son las cosas. Los únicos amigos que se te permiten tener son tus escuderos. Cuídalos.

**14**. Mantén tu marca de Arco escondida; como por ella nos conocen, podemos ser expuestos a los humanos. La Marca del Arco debe ser guardada y protegida a todo momento.

Como se puede ver todo muy pero que muy fácil, y además, hay varios truquitos para poder llevar este tipo de existencia, como a nosotros, a los Daimons no les gusta la luz solar, por lo que cazamos solamente de noche, generalmente al resto lo de mi sombrilla o abrigos no te ayudarán a ocultarte del sol. El sol es el Sol. Si les toca, serán una antorcha. No hay un protector solar lo suficientemente eficaz. No te puedes fiar del 'Copperstone'. Quedarse adentro y alejarse de las ventanas es cien mil veces más eficaz.

Además, los Daimons tienden a frecuentar los cementerios y otros lugares 'muertos', pero nosotros no podemos ir allí puesto que los muertos son almas perdidas en busca de cuerpos y ya que nosotros somos cuerpos sin almas, tienden a querer apoderarse de nosotros, así que hay que alejarse lo más posible de los recientemente muertos y otros lugares 'embrujados', lo que también me incluye a mí y a cualquier otra forma de vida con ciertos... poderes, aunque dios me libre nunca de intentar apropiarme de cualquier cuerpo de otro Cazador Oscuro... son guapísimos, pero en general son unos cabezas huecos, conozco alguna excepción.

Otro consejo es asegurarse de saber cuales son las zonas de seguridad de uno mismo; hay que tener mas de un lugar seguro al cual recurrir si te alcanza el amanecer. Los escuderos son útiles, pero, no pueden hacerlo todo.

Generalmente los Daimons no vuelan, a menos que sea del capó de un Lamborghini, que ya se ha dado algún caso, como el de Kyrian de Tracia.

Puedes creer que eres un vampiro, pero no lo eres. No puedes volar y no te puedes convertir en un murciélago. No intentes esto en casa u otro lugar. Tan solo resultarás estúpido. A menos que antes hayas sido un Katagario-Cazador, no puedes cambiar de forma, a menos que sea el convertirte en una mancha frita en la acera por que se te olvidó el consejo lo de no salir al sol. Oh, y si tienes que alimentarte de humanos, no los mates. Personalmente, me gustaría que dejaras a un lado el tema de 'alimentarte', pero pues si debes, hazlo cautelosamente. Alimentarse tan solo te lleva a problemas. Como yo; pero sobre todo y ante todo, **NUNCA** dejes que un humano se alimente de ti. Te acuerdas de esa palabrita 'Desertor'? Aquí vamos. Es una regla cardenal. Y tienes que acordarte de ello o te las verás con el gran Aqueron, alias, perro de presa de la zorra de Artemisa, Oh, sí, que se me olvidó comentar que nos llevamos las dos a matar... Bueno, creo que sabiendo lo que piensa ella de mí, sobran las explicaciones de por qué ese odio ¿no?

No os preocupéis, ya solo quedan dos consejitos más.

El noveno consejo es que los Daimons por naturaleza son cobardes, a menos que sean Daimons Spathi. Estos son los guerreros de su clase quienes nos cazarán y nos perseguirán, así que es mejor no dárselas de muy fuerte y aprender la diferencia. Los Spathi tienen un tatuaje del sol en su mano derecha y se enfrentarán a ti hasta la muerte. Creerme, me he tenido que ver las caras varias veces con ellos y por muy fuerte que pueda ser contra los Daimons en general estos son colgados que atacan hasta muertos, por lo que la mejor defensa contra ellos es matarlos y reducirlos a cenizas cuanto antes. Ya os diré cómo más adelante, podría escribir un libro sobre cómo matar y torturar Daimons de más de 100 formas. Eh, sería un best-seller entre los nuestros.

Por último, el consejo número 10 es que hagas lo que hagas, nunca y bajo ningún concepto mates a un Apolita. Hasta que son Daimons, merecen la misma protección que un humano. Mata a uno y volvemos al tema de Desertor.

Si recuerdas todo esto eres uno de los grandes, si no, eres un Desertor, y probablemente se mande a Aqueron o a algún castigador a por ti, y lo sé porque tengo a alguien buscándome por una... disputilla que tuvimos una vez, y una pelea con un dios menor, y aquella vez que... bueno, mejor dejémoslo en que tengo a uno buscándome por varios motivos y punto, pero por suerte, mis 'padrinos', que no son pocos considerando que la mayoría de gente no tiene o tiene uno o dos como mucho y yo cuento con la simpatía de varios por diversos motivos que no vienen al caso además de ser algo así como 'protegida' de uno de los mayores dioses de mi cultura, la orden se revocó, lástima que el que me perseguía no se enterase y siga emperrado en que soy 'mala' y todo eso.

Así que aquí estoy, en la Colina de Tara, viviendo una vida más o menos tranquila, rodeada de humanos a los que protejo y ayudo a cambio de que pasen por alto que no soy completamente como ellos, no recibo demasiadas visitas a no ser por mis... ¿se llaman escuderos? Unos amigos en los que puedo confiar para 'cuidar' de mí y asegurarse de que no me falta nada y estoy al día de todo sin necesidad de tener que mostrarme por el pueblo, lo que no es un problema demasiado grande cuando puedes cambiar de rostro con solo chascar los dedos.

Colina de Tara, cerca de Northfolk, Irlanda; año 2008 d.c. (1476 años después)

Así que aquí estoy, una vez más en la Colina de Tara, en una de esas temporadas tranquilas que aunque quieras que duren eternamente solo duran semanas, lo más largo que he podido descansar de mi trabajo de caza han sido apenas 3 meses, y eso contando con que entre medio me tocó trabajar cerca de casa y por razones que nadie alcanzaría a comprender, la diosa Lilith me otorgó también con el poder de teleportación, ahora estoy aquí y ¡pufff! Aparezco a varias yardas de ahí, o en la otra punta del mundo... he viajado mucho, así que casi podría aparecer en cualquier lado, incluso en tu retrete mientras tú te estás duchando al otro lado de una ridícula cortina. Claro, que yo como soy de otra época digamos que soy una romántica y prefiero ducharme en la naturaleza, como el dios Bel me trajo al mundo y con una roca de jabón, y que alguien me pueda ver, a estas alturas de la vida, me la trae fresca, mejor para ellos, las vistas tengo oído que son muy buenas, así que... lo que es a mí me da igual que me vean, con tal de que no me detengan y no lo harán gracias de nuevo a mis dones otorgados por Lilith.

Así que mi existencia se reduce prácticamente a eso. Soy una Cazadora Oscura que trabaja para los dioses Celtas y la zorra de Artemisa solo cuando esta no anda muy bien de unidades o necesita ayudita de la 'puta perra de la ramera de Lilith' refiriéndose con este último Lilith a la grandiosa diosa. Yo le hubiese enfrentado ya, de no ser porque no soy especialmente tonta y sé que quien se meta con un dios o diosa es más que probable que acabe siendo una Sombra, un muerto en el limbo de donde, al no tener alma, nunca sales. Así que ahora trabajo para ambas, aunque los dioses celtas son bastante más normales que esa zorra desquiciada y envidiosa de Artemisa. Suerte que cuenta con la lealtad de Aqueron y en lo que puedo recordar es un tío legal...

Así que cuando esta mañana, en mi fuente-bañera producto de filtraciones de aguas fluviales y pluviales que se mantiene caliente gracias a un hechizo que me permite calentarlas con un solo gesto de mano, vi el designio que anunciaba cambios y vi reencuentros, países lejanos y problemas con Daimons junto con un arco y flechas con un ciervo en espuma, no me tomó por sorpresa, sobre todo cuando esa misma mañana vino Cirian con noticas.

"Tienes un..." Me dijo nervioso para pasarme el ramo de crisantemos que Artemisa me mandaba cada vez que se requería de mi presencia acompañado de una tarjeta.

"Cirian, prepara mis maletas." Le dije leyéndola y torciendo mi sonrisa cuando comprobé dónde era el 'países lejanos' al que me mandaban esta vez. "Me voy a Nueva Orleáns, América."

"¡¿América?!" Me dijo alarmado el hijo menor de mi anterior escudero que desciende de un linaje de escuderos a mi servicio desde que decidí asentarme en las colinas que me habían visto nacer y crecer.

"Sí, a América." Le dije. "Voy sola. Así que resérvame con tu familia un viaje, solo ida, usa mis ahorros y cógete un pico para tu hermana. Cuando vuelva espero poder traeros patucos a tu hermana y a ti."

"¿A mí?" Me dijo. "Oh, no, Lilith. No me digas que has vuelto a ver cosas en tu bañera."

"Se llama adivinación." Le dije. "Y sí, he visto cosas, como este viaje. Por cierto, recuerda comprarle rosas blancas de importación, adornados con tréboles para atraer la felicidad. Ya entenderás esto cuando te toque."

"Creo que ya estamos todos acostumbrados a tus misteriosos augurios." Me dijo sonriendo.

Mi nombre es Lilith, la misma diosa me lo dio cuando morí y renací perdiendo mis recuerdos, a día de hoy tengo 1477 años en el año del señor de 2009 y aunque no tengo ni idea sobre mi pasado mortal, tengo muy claro quién soy.

Me gustan el arte (fue artista), los coches caros y lujosos y las motos grandes y las armas de filo, aunque no hace ascos a las de fuego.

No soporto ni el maltrato a las mujeres, ni el tofu (una vez estuve con un vegetariano, lo eché de mi cama antes de llegar a nada porque me dio asco el sabor que tenía tras cenar tofu y sésamo) y tampoco me gustan la mayoría de hombres puesto que no ven más allá de su exterior. Por ello mi prototipo de hombre en el que buscar alimentación suele ser del grupo sanguíneo 0 (dios, me producen un frenesí casi orgásmico) y siempre son guapos. Suelen ser chicos malos, o deportistas (su cuerpo suele saber bien y son resistentes), o chicos más malos, chicos aún más malos o también, chicos super malos.

Tengo varios lemas entre los que prefiero "En el amor y la guerra todo vale." Referido a 'y la guerra', "Cogito ergo Sum." (Pienso luego existo) referido a que como piensa sigue viva, sea o no Cazadora Oscura, "Carpe Diem" (Vive el día) porque prefiero vivir a día sin pensar en el futuro... aunque también suelo decir mucho una de producción propia que es "Las mujeres tenemos que ser fuertes y protegernos nosotras mismas.", lo cual es muy cierto, no se puede confiar en los hombres para protegernos. Experiencia, la madre de toda ciencia.

Me gusta la música, así que tengo un I-Pod nano propio donde las canciones más escuchadas son ritmos celtas, bandas sonoras de películas, canciones de My Chemical Romance y Muse.

Mi comida favorita, aparte de la sangre de los tipos arriba mencionados, suele ser asada, pero con el juguillo aún cayéndole con suavidad por la carne, ni muy hecha y sangrando, aunque puestos a elegir entre esas dos, prefiero más sangrante.

A veces me han dicho que parezco un animal, y tampoco se lo puedo negar, me gusta la carne casi cruda, como a veces carne cruda, me encanta el frenesí de la cacería y cuando me cabrean soy peor que el peor de los animales.

Pero bueno, no quisiera asustar a nadie antes de comenzar, hay quien dice también que soy como un corderito, así que... lobo o cordero es algo que cada uno debe opinar; aunque personalmente, puesto a compararme con un animal, diría que soy como una pantera, felina, calmada hasta dar el zarpazo que siempre será acertado y casi siempre letal por necesidad desde el primer golpe... todo un animal exótico.

Lilith


	2. CAPÍTULO 1:  NOVEDADES EN NUEVA ORLEANS

**CAPITULO 1: NOVEDADES EN NUEVA ORLEANS.**

((Lo siento si meto muchos errores de historia, pero solo me he leído de momento la de Talón y para Papá Noel me he pedido la de Vane y la de Valerio, sé lo de Reta y Velkham y tengo una idea del resto, el problema es que no me sé sus historias, así que… pido compasión de esta pobre pecadora si meto gambazos, ya iré cambiando cosas según vaya acabándome los que me traigan esta noche. Perdón por las molestias que os pueda ocasionar.))

Amanece un nuevo día en Nueva Orleáns, a menos de una semana para el Mardi Grass los quebraderos de cabeza de los Cazadores Oscuros van en aumento, sobre todo para uno de ellos: Aqueron, también conocido como Ash.

Anoche tuvo que lidiar de nuevo con una nueva amenaza de asesinato entre Valerio y Kirian y casi tuvo que coger de las orejas a su amigo Talon para que se separse de Sunshine y fuese a cubrir sus calles; pero desde luego, lo que se lleva la palma es la mañana que le espera por delante.

"Hey, Aqueron." Suena una voz al otro lado del móvil. "¿Qué tal por los preparativos del Mardi Grass?"

Un Delphinian, hacía tiempo que no me llamaban. Este es un poco toca-narices, y hoy Ash no esta para esos juegos.

"Eh, Delphinian, deja de dar rodeos y dime qué quieres." Le contesta molesto.

"Vale, vale, no te pongas así." Le contestan. "Es solo que esta mañana tuve una visión… interesante."

"Al grano." Le dijo él molesto.

"Artemisa os manda unos Cazadores extra." Le contestó el oráculo. "Y adivina algo. He visto que uno te dará problemas."

"¿Qué clase de problemas?" Le preguntó Aqueron intrigado.

"Digamos que pronto lo descubrirás." Afirmó antes de colgarle.

Aquello no era normal. Atenea nunca mandaba refuerzos sin avisarle, y ya le había avisado de la llegada de Zartek de vuelta de Alaska, Valerio estaba allí… Sin iba a venir pronto, Wulf estaba ya con Talon… oh, y Sundown. Sí, Sundown llegaría desde Texas esa misma noche. Sería peligroso que Artemisa pisase la ciudad con Sin cerca puesto que casi podría decirse que él la olería, pero aún así, se suponía que había Gallur por allí y él se encargaría de ellos por lo que estaría un poco por todas las zonas. Y también estaba el problema de que había captado unos rastros de Cazadores Katagarios, y no de cualquiera, de Vane y su manada.

Y una vez más, el móvil volvió a sonarle en el bolsillo.

"Ash." Le llamó Nick por el móvil. "Oye, tienes problemas."

"Como los últimos siglos." Le contestó él. "Pero supongo que te refieres a algo más actual."

"Sí, acaban de aparecer unos cadáveres humanos y los daimons que los atacaban en un callejón." Me dijo. "La policía iba a echar un vistazo pero han salido diciendo que solo era un gato y los cadáveres habían volado."

"¿Seguro que no era un gato?" Le preguntó Ash con ironía.

"¡Eh, los vi con mis propios ojos!" Le dijo ofendido. "Sé distinguir bastante bien un daimon y un gato ¿no crees?"

"Vale, vale." Le contestó Ash. "Voy a mirar quién ha sido."

La verdad es que Aqueron ya se había olido problemas, y volvió a olerselos cuando fue al Santuario, en el 688 de Ursulines Avenue comprobando uno tras otro que no había sido ninguno de los cazadores y que no tenían ni idea de nada. No habían oído ni visto nada raro.

"Qué hay, Ash." Le dijo Dev Peltier.

"Buenas." Le contestó él. "¿Puedo pasar?"

"Hoy está esto de lo más tranquilo." Afirmó abriéndole paso en la puerta.

Era raro, estaba demasiado contento incluso para él.

"Dime tú también que no salisteis de aquí esta mañana y que no fuisteis vosotros los de los daimons muertos y desaparecido hoy."

"Pues no." Dijo. "Hemos estado todos aquí."

"Claro, como no." Sentenció Ash antes de cerrar la puerta tras de si y moverse hacia la sala donde había algunos cazadores descansando y oyendo música.

No era tan raro, aquel sitio era un buen lugar para descansar si te apetecía estar con alguien de día.

"Hola Wren." Le saludó. "¿Me pones un café o me lo pongo yo?"

"Voy." Le dijo pasándole el taco a su hermana mientras jugaban al billar con otro de sus hermanos mayores.

"Oye, Ash." Le dijo Zar. "Hacía mucho que no te dejabas caer por aquí de día."

"He tenido una noche horrible, solo quería saber si sabíais algo sobre unos daimons muertos y los cadáveres de sus ataques desaparecidos sin más."

"Hum…" Dijo pensativo. "No, no hemos oído nada. Y desde luego, nosotros no hemos sido." Afirmó antes de mover una oreja humana como si captase un sonido y mirando de reojo atrás mientras Wren llegaba con mi café.

"Wren, prepara los termos." Le dijo para que este le mostrase un par de termos en las manos y Zar asintiera.

Entonces vio a alguien bajar las escaleras casi sin hacer ruido hasta que llegó abajo y Ash se dio cuenta que era una mujer, vestida de blanco con un traje de ejecutiva y con los tacones en la mano de espaldas al resto mientas se los ponía.

Le hubiese gustado ver la cara de aquella chica, pero antes de que pudiera, Dev estaba con ella hablando en susurros y deprisa y Wren les llevó los termos que la chica metió en una bolsa de tela blanca que parecía de una tienda cara asintiendo a lo que quiera que le estuviese diciendo Dev y su hermano Remi antes de darles unas palmadas en los hombros y hacer un gesto de despedida en general antes de apresurarse a irse.

"¿Quién era?" Le preguntó Ash a Zar.

"Es nueva en la ciudad." Le contestó. "Se dedica a comprar y vender cosas."

"Pues por lo que se ve no le va nada mal." Contestó Aqueron. "Juraría que los pedruscos que llevaba no eran simples cristalitos sino diamantes."

"Sí, creo que los usa cuando está trabajando de día." Afirmó Wren de nuevo en la barra.

"¿Acaso trabaja de noche?" Les preguntó Aqueron.

"A veces viene aquí antes de cierre." Le dijo Zar tras echarle una mirada reprobatoria a su hermano. "Liga un poco y generalmente suele conseguir tener a alguien en su cama para llevarse al picadero cuando quiere."

"Es divertido verla en acción." Afirmó Wren.

"¿Por eso está aquí?" Preguntó Ash. "¿Por ser una buena hembra?"

"Es posible." Dijo Zar. "Además de que creo que mamá la conoce de algo. Igual es la hija de algún viejo conocido o algo así."

Tras pensarlo, Aqueron le dejó de dar vueltas, parecía una chica normal y era posible que estuviese allí por simple casualidad, que fuese conocida de Mama Lo por ser hija de algún viejo conocido de la buena señora.

Además, tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar, como por ejemplo, el hecho de que esa misma noche, tenía que cuadrar una reunión con todos los cazadores justo al anochecer para saber quienes y cuantos planes tenía que hacer para mantener a incompatibles alejados entre ellos.

Me pasé toda la mañana allí, haciendo planes y viendo hombres trasformados en animales yendo y viniendo y descansando en donde podían.

Allí había también algún otro cazador oscuro, pero estaban más bien durmiendo y descansando tras una noche de trabajo.

En un momento dado, sonó el teléfono y fue Dev quien lo cogió, habló con alguien y luego llamó a su hermana Aimee que fue en su forma animal para trasformarse y coger el teléfono donde habló y habló con quien quiera que fuese quien llamase y anotó algo en un papel antes de colgar y volver a llamar ella a alguien, con el que habló largo y tendido antes de leerle el teléfono que tenía en el papel, luego la vi ponerse romántica así que supe con quién estaba hablando y siguió un poco antes de colgar.

"¿Problemas Aimee?" Le pregunté.

"Nada que no pueda solucionar una chica como yo sola." Me dijo sonriendo antes de volver a su forma animal para irse a ocultar y descansar.

Al final acabé lléndome a casa cuando el sol se ocultó un poco entre nubes y allí descansé tras mandar mensaje a Nick para que avisase por la red a todos los cazadores oscuros en el área de Nueva Orleáns.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"¿Estás seguro?" Le preguntó Vane a Fang mientras ambos marcaban el número que Aimee les había pasado.

"Aimee afirma que es legal, y la recompensa al parecer es bastante jugosa." Le contestó este último. "Ah, da señal."

"¿Sí?" Dijo una voz suave pero con carácter al otro lado de la línea. "¿Quién es?"

"Oiga, disculpe buscábamos a una tal…" Comenzó Vane como mayor de los dos intentando descifrar la letra de su hermano.

"¿Sois los amigos de Aimee?" Dijo entonces.

"Eso depende de quién sea usted." Contestó Vane.

"No tengo tiempo para perderlo. A molestar a su casa. Adios." Afirmó.

"¡Espere un momento!" Le dijo Fang. "Somos los amigos de Aimee. ¿Quién es usted?"

"Podéis llamarme Cazador." Dijo la otra voz. "No imaginé que Aimee tuviese unos amigos de confianza tan…"

"¿Interesantes?" Dijo Fang.

"No, más bien 'bocazas'." Dijo la otra voz.

"A ver, al grano." Dijo Vane. "Ha dicho que no tiene tiempo que perder. ¿Qué quiere de nosotros?"

"Ayuda." Afirmó al otro lado. "Necesito que vayáis a un encuentro con unos viejos conocidos y otros desconocidos para mí personalmente. Yo no puedo dar la cara y obviamente, no os dejaré desprotegidos. Yo me escondería donde pudiera veros y llevaríais comunicadores para estar en todo momento en contacto los tres."

"Demasiado fácil y bueno." Afirmó Vane. "¿Qué trampa hay?"

"Veamos… ¿sois arcanos como Aimee?" Preguntó. "Tranquilos, a mí me lo podéis decir."

"No, somos Katagarios." Afirmó Fang. "¿Es eso un problema?"

"No, de hecho es probablemente una ventaja." Afirmó. "Veamos… tenéis que acudir esta noche a una cita en la esquina de St Claude Avenue con St. Philip Street. ¿Sabéis dónde es?"

"La duda ofende, muñeca." Le dijo Vane. "Vale, vamos ahí y qué más."

"Os encontraréis con unos viejos conocidos míos, no les digáis de parte de quién vais." Afirmó la voz al otro lado del móvil. "Tenéis que quedaros allí y poner bien la oreja, quiero saber todo, con todo lujo de detalles. Tenéis que ser mi imagen allí."

"Habrá que vestirse bien." Afirmó Fang ganándose una mirada reprovatoria de su hermano.

"No está mal, pero es todo demasiado fácil. Apuesto a que nos preguntan, además, no sabemos a quienes buscar." Le contestó Vane.

"Oh, creedme, los reconoceréis." Afirmó la voz. "Y es fácil si no consideramos que vais a encontraros con gente peligrosa."

"¿Alguna vez has visto un Katagario cabreado?" Le dijo Fang con ironía y divertido ante la parte de 'gente peligrosa'. "Porque nosotros sí somos peligrosos si se nos cabrea."

"Vale, vamos a encontrarnos con gente peligrosa, no nos dices quienes porque les reconoceremos en cuanto les veamos." Dijo Vane. "Eso ya va sonando mejor y más normal." Afirmó más tranquilo. "Pero pongamos que nos negamos."

"Bueno, contando con que sabéis demasiado… igual me plantearía mataros." Dijo la voz.

"Plataríamos cara y acabarías muerta." Le dijo Fang antes de sentir un picotazo en el cuello y golpearse para encontrar un pequeño dardo.

"Si os hubiese querido matar, eso estaría lleno de veneno." Afirmó la voz haciendo que ambos se pusiesen a buscar. "Pero no os preocupéis, mirad al frente. Eso es… ¿veis al tipo de los perritos calientes?"

"Como para no verlo." Afirmó Vane. "Huele desde hace 2 calles."

"Perfecto, id y pedidle un perrito y la muffin del corazoncito, decidle que es para la señorita de los ojos bonitos."

"Oh… que bien…" Dijeron. "¿Quién paga?"

"Pedid primero la muffin y la partís, dentro encontraréis algo, cogedlo y comeros la comida, luego os digo."

"Por favor, dos perritos calientes y… esa muffin." Dijo Vane con más curiosidad por qué pasaría si obedecían que por agradar a la voz.

"Perdonad, está reservada." Dijo el hombre con mala cara.

"Es para la señorita de los ojos bonitos." Afirmó Fang.

"Ah, sois los ayudantes que me dijo que pasarían." Dijo cambiando de cara a una sonrisa. "Una buena mujer, paga por adelantado y me ha dado como para que comáis todo el carro si quisierais."

"Con dos perritos sobra, gracias." Dijo Vane.

"Muy bien, comeros la mitad cada uno y…" Dijo.

"¿Y?" Preguntó Vane comiéndose su mitad tras encontrar justo en medio una llave de metal moderna.

"¿Veis la llave que has cogido? Ve al edificio rojo que veis a vuestra izquierda." Le dijo.

"Comienzo a cansarme de tus jueguecitos." Dijo Vane.

"Tranquilo, estoy en la azotea, pero para entrar vais a tener que usar esa llave."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Que… palizón…" Jadeó Fang llegando a la puerta de la azotea mientras su hermano también jadeando abría la puerta con la llave que encajó a la primera.

"Creo que voy… a matarla…" Afirmó este. "Perfecto… nos ha timado…"

"Yo no timo a nadie, Katagario." Afirmó alguien sobre sus cabezas lo que les hizo girarse para ver a una mujer vestida de blanco y con gafas sentada en el techo de la salida sobre una especie de manta de viaje y con un portátil encima en el que estaba tecleando como loca. "Me alegra que hayáis decidido subir. ¿Muy cansados?"

"El ascensor no subía." Dijo Vane.

"Lo sé." Afirmó sin mirarles siquiera y con calma. "Yo lo bloqueé para obligaros a subir a pie y así obligar a que todo actuase mejor."

"¿Qué tal si te matamos ahora?" Dijo Vane intentando cambiar de forma.

"¿Qué nos has hecho?" Dijo Fang.

"La comida tenía una droga que a los humanos no les hará nada pero a unos pobres katagarianos como vosotros lo que os hace es impediros usar poderes y os convierte por unas horas en simples mortales." Afirmó la chica mientras oían un pitido de que se habían guardado datos.

"Me gusta esta chica." Afirmó Fang sonriendo divertido como su hermano.

"Muy bien nena." Tomó la palabra Vane. "Aquí nos tienes, vamos a hablar."

"Habla." Dijo ella.

"Ya hemos escuchado tus condiciones." Dijo Vane. "Ahora nos vas a oír tú."

"Desde luego." Afirmó ella.

"Vamos a arriesgar nuestros pellejos. ¿Qué vamos a sacar a cambio?"

"Dinero." Dijo ella. "Bastante dinero."

"Suena tentador." Dijo Fang. "¿Cuánto?"

"Había pensado en esto." Dijo girando la pantalla del portátil para mostrarles la cifra.

"Además, considero que un… favorcillo como ese a alguien como yo os sería beneficioso." Añadió mirándose las uñas antes de mirarles a ellos.

"¿Por qué?" Dijo Vane. "No te conocemos."

"No suelo hacer esto pero…" Dijo moviendo un dedo en círculo como dibujando su cara. "Vane y Fang Kattalakis. Tú eres el mayor, Vane, por eso protegiste a tu hermana Anya hasta la muerte tras el parto de tus sobrinos, hijos de tu hermana y el Katagario Orian que murió y condenó a muerte a tu hermana puesto que estaban emparejados en cuerpo y alma. En un comienzo fuiste un strati, bajo el mando de Stefan. Y… oh, veo que tienes un pequeño punto flaco llamado… Bride McTierney."

"Como te atrevas a hacerle algo…" Dijo Vane intentando cogerla con un salto y encontrándose en el suelo.

"No digas tonterías." Dijo ella. "La cosa está en que… vamos a ver cuándo es eso…" Dijo escribiendo en el portátil como loca para parar con las manos en alto y mirar. "Sí, creo que será hoy a las… 3, hora arriba o abajo, lo de la posición del solo no es una ciencia exacta del todo para esto."

"¿Qué coño hablas?" Le dijo Vane.

"A esa hora descubrirá que había un pequeño Kattalakis en su interior, pero por desgracia lo hará justo cuando descubra que sangra sin tener la menstruación y acuda al médico que le informará de que había algo dentro pero ya no."

"No digas tonterías." Dijo Vane. "Muy bueno tu truquito de bruja pero no cuela. Bride no está en cinta, me hubiese enterado."

"2 meses." Dijo la chica levantando dos dedos. "Ahora puedes creerlo o no, pero yo te digo que antes de que den las 5, estarás llamándome para que te ayude yo a ti." Afirmó antes de bajar a abrir la puerta que se abrió sin problema antes de cerrarse tras ella.

"Bah, charlatana…" Dijo Vane. "La amiga de Sunshine que lee las cartas es mejor bruja que ella."

"Vane, no te preocupes." Le dijo Fang. "Pero… bueno. ¿Y si fuera verdad?. ¿Y si no te hubieras dado cuenta porque ella no es una loba?"

"Es una mujer, según ella saben cuando están preñadas." Afirmó Vane.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

Hospital 'New Orleans Adolescent HospitalDirección:', 719 Elysian Fields Ave.

"Lo siento mucho, señorita." Le dijo el médico a Bride.

Tan solo hacía media hora que se había puesto a sangrar en las braguitas mientas estaba encargándose de atender un cliente que le había asustado cuando le dijo que había sangre bajo sus piernas.

En cuanto había acabado de antender al hombre, había llamado al hospital y había cerrado para ir a la consulta.

Allí la habían metido en una consulta y le habían hecho pruebas y más pruebas así como preguntas de todo tipo hasta que le habían pasado con un ginecólogo que le había dado la mala noticia.

Entonces Bride se puso a llorar y llorar mientras salía y todo. Debería haber vuelto a la tienda, pero se fue a casa. No podía trabajar en aquel estado y lo sabía. Cerró las persianas y se puso el camisón para irse a la cama donde había estado hasta que recibió la visita de Vane asustado. Él había ido a buscarla a la tienda y la había visto cerrada, había preguntado a la vecina de tienda y esta le había dicho que había ido al hospital cercano y entonces había ido allí para que le dijeran que ya se había ido hacía tiempo.

"El único lugar que se me ocurrió para comenzar a buscarte fue aquí." Le dijo Vane.

Entonces Bride se había vuelto a echar a llorar como una magdalena y se lo había contado todo entre llantos, él no había podido impedir que se le encogiese el corazón y abrazarla hasta que se había dormido. La había visto dormir en silencio, mientras cientos de ideas le cruzaban la mente y el corazón le dolía como si se le hubiese partido en trocitos.

Entonces tomó la decisión y cogió el teléfono del salón para marcar un número lentamente.

"¿Sí?" Oyó la voz al otro lado.

"Está bien, tú ganas." Dijo casi sin voz.

"Lo siento mucho." Le dijo ella tras un segundo de silencio. "Hubiese preferido que fuese de otro modo."

"Haré lo que me digas, pero encuentra el modo de ayudarla a ella." Le dijo Vane con dolor. "No soporto verla así."

"Tan solo dime dónde estáis y yo iré." Afirmó ella.

(salto espacio-temporal)

"Ahora tiene que descansar." Le dijo la mujer a Vane que estaba al otro lado de la puerta del dormitorio de Bride sentado sobre su culo humano y con las manos juntadas en una plegaria mientras miraba al suelo.

"¿Se pondrá bien?" Le preguntó él.

"Creo que sí." Asintió ella. "Le he dado algo para que duerma sin sueños y he bloqueado sus recuerdos. Igual si vuelve a quedarse embarazada recuerde algo, pero será como si no le hubiese pasado nunca a ella, como si fuese algo que leyó o que le pasó a alguien conocido. Dijiste que no lo sabía nadie más que vosotros dos ¿verdad?"

"Y Fang." Asintió él.

"Tu hermano es cosa tuya." Le contestó ella. "Puedo bloquear recuerdos a humanos, pero los arcanos sois harina de otro costal."

"Gracias." Murmuró Vane.

"No hay de qué." Dijo ella. "Lamento de corazón lo que le ha pasado. En verdad te digo que no deseo ningún mal a ningún humano; aún menos a mujeres."

"Iré esta noche al encuentro." Dijo Vane con la cabeza gacha. "¿A qué hora quieres vernos para…?"

"No te preocupes." Le dijo ella dándole una palmada suave en el hombro. "Tú encárgate de ella hasta que despierte, hazla cenar algo y si te pregunta dile que la sangre que vio era de un pequeño desgarro que le provocaste anoche. Yo le daré la información y los materiales a tu hermano, bastará con que os veáis allí."

"¿Y si no me cree?" Peguntó él obviando el hecho de la sorpresa porque ella supiese eso.

"Te creerá." Asintió ella. "Haced como si no hubiera pasado nada y actuad con normalidad, eso sí, procura que esta noche no salga de casa y descanse. Le conviene reposar hasta mañana. Por cierto, sé que me pedirás una pequeña variación en el pago y la respuesta es sí. No te preocupes, le daré motivos para olvidarse de que hubo un pequeño accidente hoy en su tienda."

Vane solo asintió mientras la mujer salía por la puerta, entonces entró y vio a Bride tumbada en la cama y dormida.

Le dolía verla tan desvalida; tal vez aquella mujer había encerrado ese medio día en el fondo de la cabeza de Bride, pero no iba a poder borrar de su mente las imágenes de Bride llorando desconsolada mientras el contaba lo del aborto a casi los dos meses sin saber siquiera que había estado preñada y pidiéndole disculpas por ello.

Vane nunca hacía favores a cazadores por que sí, pero al menos ahora iba a tener un buen premio. Acababa de borrarle a Bride todo el dolor de las últimas horas y además iba a recibir un buen pago por el favor.

Aunque tal y como estaban las cosas y considerando que él no tenía tampoco muchas necesidades económicas siempre podría pedirle que ayudara a Bride con el negocio, que el dinero se lo diese a ella en vez de a él.

Entonces recordó sus palabras.

"_Por cierto, sé que me pedirás una pequeña variación en el pago y la respuesta es sí. No te preocupes, le daré motivos para olvidarse de que hubo un pequeño accidente hoy en su tienda._"

Aquella mujer debía ser una bruja y de las buenas, había podido adivinar todo sobre él, había previsto con horas de antelación lo que le pasaría a Bride y ahora, probablemente, hubiese conseguido borrar su dolor de su mente. Sí, a ciencia cierta debía encontrarse cara a cara con una auténtica bruja. El problema ahora era saber si era una bruja blanca o negra.


	3. CAPÍTULO 2: EL CAZADOR TRAS LOS KATAGARI

**CAPITULO 2: EL CAZADOR TRAS LOS KATAGARIOS. APARECE LA MISTERIOSA LILI.**

"Que noche…" Murmuró Talon esperando en la esquina del RunningWolf.

Justo hacía menos de 1 hora le había llamado Aqueron para decirle que se reunieran todos los que estarían en esa ciudad por Mardi Grass en la esquina de St Claude Avenue con St. Philip Street para verse todos las caras y también ver cómo lo hacían para juntar a Valerio y Kirian en la misma ciudad sin tener problemas.

Lo que no había esperado era ver junto al atlante a Zateck con el pelo más corto y vestido de forma un poco más normal y a Nick.

"Hombre, con esas pintas ya ni te reconocía." Le dijo Talon.

"Te recuerdo que le buscan." Le contraatacó Ash. "Nick le ha traído hasta aquí."

"Sí, y no veas tú que divertido." Dijo este último. "Y…. yo me voy ya, tengo que ocuparme de llevarle un nuevo antojo a la señora." Afirmó cuando Zateck le lanzó una mirada asesina y le pitó su busca. Con eso de que la ahora esposa de Kirian estaba embarazada sus encargos habían aumentado con relación a satisfacer los caprichos de esta como deberes para con Kirian.

Vale, había una lista de tareas y otra de problemas a resolver, y en esta última estaba la presencia de Zateck, que a Valerio no le encontrase primero Kirian y lo matase con sus propias manos… y también acababa de añadírsele que Sin estaba por la ciudad, que no era un problema pero era un incordio tratar con ese semidiós castigado por Artemisa que le arrebató los poderes y ahora él quería matarla a ella en venganza.

"Sin." Le llamó Aqueron para que este se acercase. "Creo que ya conocéis a Sin."

"She." Dijeron sin ganas todos.

Un capullo integral, solo mataba un tipo concreto de daimons.

Hubiese sido divertido de no ser porque la lista de problemas comenzaba a ser mayor que la de tareas.

"Alguien ha soltado a los perros de presa." Dijo Talon.

"Vane y Fang." Dijo Aqueron viéndolos ir por separado y aparentando buscar algo.

"Eh." Les llamó Talon. "¿Se os ha perdido algo?"

"Hola Talon." Le dijo Vane. "Hola en general."

"¿Se puede saber qué hacéis aquí vosotros?" Les dijo Ash para que levantasen un móvil y le enseñasen un mensaje. "¿Quién ha sido?"

"Secreto profesional." Afirmó Fang medio divertido.

"Quieto Zateck." Le dijo Ash cuando este amenazó con lanzarse contra él. "Está bien, al menos decidnos si es un cazador oscuro."

Guardaron silencio unos segundos y entonces Vane le tapó la boca a su hermano antes de que hablase.

"Algo así." Dijo haciendo una pausa. "¿Estos sois todos?"

"No, falta gente." Dijo Aqueron.

"¿Por qué le das información a unos ch… katagarios?" Le preguntó Valerio.

"Son los perros de presa de alguien." Afirmó Ash. "La cosa es de quién, porque que yo sepa, ninguno se aliaría con ellos."

"Desde luego." Contestaron todos.

"Pues que yo sepa algunos habéis hecho tratos con nosotros." Dijo Fang.

"NO nos lo recuerdes…" Dijeron Aqueron y Talon.

Ambos katagarios se quedaron de brazos cruzados con ese grupo al que la gente evitaba abiertamente cuando tenían que pasar cerca, y poco a poco fueron llegando los que faltaban.

"Estos son todos." Dijo Aqueron. "¿Algo más?"

"Que sois poco puntuales." Afirmó Fang.

"No ha sido cosa de mi hermano." Afirmó Vane rápidamente protegiéndole con el brazo de un encontronazo.

"Nos están vigilando." Dijo Ash. "Desde antes de que llegaseis vosotros, y no me digáis que no, puedo sentirlo."

"Mejor, así no romperemos el voto de silencio." Dijo Vane.

"¿Por qué estáis haciendo de escuderos?" Les dijo Talon.

"Un pago bastante jugoso." Afirmó Fang.

"Ya sabes, Bride tiene una tienda, estamos en crisis…" Dijo Vane. "Un favor a cambio de otro favor."

"Además, a los 4 nos cae bien." Añadió Fang para ganarse un capón reprobatorio de su hermano.

"¿4?" Dijo Valerio.

"Vane, Bride, Fang y Aimee." Dijo Talon. "Sunshine comentó algo de que Aimee tenía nuevo ligue."

"Ya verás celta. Antes de que te des cuenta tendremos una camada por ahí campando a sus anchas."

"Dijo ligue, no novio." Afirmó Talon casi con ironía.

Entonces Fang se tocó la oreja y sonrió.

"Ten cuidado celta." Le dijo a Talon sonriendo con superioridad. "Me dicen que hay un cierto tipo de dagas que también traspasan tu piel."

"Ya vale." Dijo Ash molesto. "Trae aquí." Afirmó quitándole el auricular a Fang. "Eh, tú, seas quien seas, aparece de una vez."

Como respuesta solo recibió el silencio.

"Creo que no quiere hablar contigo." Le dijo Fang con ironía.

"Fang, cierra el hocico." Le ordenó Vane. "Aqueron, si estamos aquí en lugar de quien nos manda es por un motivo. Prefiere mantenerse al margen del resto."

"Creo que puedo hacerme una idea de por qué." Asintió Aqueron antes de volver a coger el auricular. "Eh, más te vale que no te encuentren por aquí si eres quien creo. Creo que no te llevas bien con todos los aquí presentes."

Entonces sí que oyó algo, fue algo como una risa de aire, comprobando así que había alguien al otro lado. Entonces oyó un pitido agudo al otro lado del auricular y casi lo tiró al suelo mientras Vane se tocaba la oreja.

"Ahá, ahora mismo." Afirmó. "Fang, nos largamos. Tíos, ha sido un no-gusto veros pero nosotros nos largamos."

"¿Y eso?" Les dijo Talon. "Ahora que venía cuando nos vamos de copas."

"Hay cosas que hacer." Afirmó antes de recuperar el auricular de su hermano y pasárselo volando para luego irse ambos.

"¿Quieres que los siga?" Preguntó Talon.

"No, que lo haga algún escudero." Afirmó Aqueron. "Pero Nick no. Ya tiene trabajo suficiente con lo que tiene."

"Bien…" Dijeron.

(Salto espacio temporal)

Apenas iba a amanecer en la ciudad cuando Sunshine estaba en el _Santuario_ con Aimee y unas amigas tomándose unas copas y jugando al billar.

"Vaya, parece que esto está lleno de tíos buenos hoy." Dijo una de sus amigas mirando a la entrada.

"Cuidado Charlotte." Le dijo Aimee poniendo tiza al taco. "El de la derecha es mío. Y el de la izquierda está ocupado."

"Sí, con la macarra que lleva con él." Dijo otra.

"Fang." Le llamó Aimee levantándose para llamarlo.

"Aimee, creo que tu hermano le matará si sigues así." Le advirtió Sunshine.

"Oh, dios." Dijo Aimee suavemente pero preocupada. "Mirad cómo os habéis puesto."

"La culpa es de la dama." Le dijo Fang. "Conduce fatal y nos la hemos pegado, Vane se ha caído al no poder esquivarnos."

"Os dije que no fue culpa mía." Dijo. "Esos tíos se metieron en medio."

"Sí, claro." Dijo Fang.

"¿Te importa si usamos vuestro botiquín?" Le dijo Vane suavemente.

"No, claro." Dijo la rubia. "Pasad, llamad a Wren."

"¿Han vuelto heridos?" Dijo Sunshine.

"Ya lo has oído, accidente de moto." Le dijo Aimee mirándola de forma que le dio a entender que tal vez no estaba diciendo toda la verdad.

Les vio ir a la barra y hablar con el camarero en cuanto pudo entenderles, era raro, pero aquella chica le sonaba de algo.

"Oye Aimee, esa chica…" Le dijo Sunshine suavemente en cuanto pudo.

"Oh, es nueva." Le dijo ella.

"Pues me suena de algo, y no sé de qué." Le contestó Sunshine.

"Igual la confundes con alguien." Afirmó Aimee.

"Si, es posible." Dijo otra amiga.

"NO sé, suelo acordarme de las caras, ya sabes, por ser pintora y eso." Les dijo Sunshine.

"¿Y no te da celos que ande por ahí con tu presa?" Le preguntó otra amiga a Aimee.

"Ufff, muchos." Dijo casi riéndose. "Sobre todo porque son solo amigos y ella no tiene esos gustos."

"Dios, debe estar ciega." Dijo otra. "No te ofendas, pero tú sí que tienes ojo para escoger."

Era raro, pero los tres volvieron a salir al cabo de un poco y parecieron despedirse en medio del atronador ruido para irse ella por un lado a perderse entre la multitud y los dos hermanos avanzar hacia los billares.

"Bueno, nosotros ya nos vamos a casa." Dijo Vane. "Tenemos que descansar un poco. Nenas…"

"¿Te importaría dejar de llamarnos así?" Se quejó Sunshine. "Al menos a mí me molesta."

"Ya verás cuando se lo diga a Bride." Le dijo Aimee.

"Ya sabe cómo os llamo a todas las chicas." Contestó con una sonrisa para tirar del cuello de su hermano.

"Bueno, si me disculpáis, creo que voy a ir a ayudar un poco en la planta alta." Afirmó sonriendo. "Creo que aún estoy en racha y voy a ver si juego unas manos."

"¿Te importa si voy contigo?" Le dijo Sunshine.

"Claro, pero creo que a él sí le importará." Afirmó señalándole a las espaldas donde pudo ver cómo Ash y Talon acababan de entrar en el recinto y parecían apresurarse hacia la barra donde Nick estaba sentado desde hacía menos de 10 minutos.

.

"Nick." Le llamó Aqueron. "Tenemos un problema."

"Sí, y se llama Zateck." Dijo. "Ha estado por aquí, creo que huía de la poli pero le perdieron el rastro."

"Yo hablaré con él." Dijo Aqueron. "El problema es otro. Vane y Fang han venido a una reunión con un mensaje de la reunión. ¿A qué cazadores se lo mandaste?"

"A los de la ciudad." Afirmó él abriendo los ojos con algo de sorpresa. "Lo mandé a la central y ellos lo mandaron al resto que habían mandado."

"Entonces está confirmado que quien los mandó como ojos y oídos fue un cazador." Sentenció Talon mirando a Ash.

"Sí, pero… me parece un poco raro." Dijo este pensativo. "Si es un cazador oscuro le conocería, y a juzgar por cómo hablaban esos dos tenía que serlo, el problema era que no quería que le viésemos. Y eso sí es un problema porque no sé qué pensar. Uno de nosotros no tendría necesidad de ocultarse del resto a no ser que se lleve mal con alguno de los presentes."

"No creo, Kirian mataría a Valerio si lo viese, no se escondería de él." Afirmó Nick.

"Tampoco es que Valerio se moleste en dejar de incordiar o en esconderse de nadie." Añadió Talon. "Y además, tenemos otra cosa. Sentimos unos daimons y cuando llegamos vemos la víctima asustada y desmemoriada pero ni rastro de ellos."

"Eso sí que es un poco raro." Dijo Nick. "¿Ash?"

"No." Negó él. "Y sin duda eso añade misterio puesto que no soy el único capaz de hacer eso pero sí el único que anda suelto."

"Y queréis que yo mire ¿no?" Dijo Nick.

"Sí." Afirmaron ambos.

"Bueno, miraré a ver si puedo encontrar algo entre mi trabajo y el extra de los caprichos de la señora." Afirmó. "Pero por ahora lo que sí veo es que alguien viene hacia aquí y no muy feliz de que la haya ignorado alguien que me sé."

"¡Talon!" Oyeron llamar a Sunshine.

"Te dejo aquí." Le dijo Ash. "Voy a ver si encuentro algo y descanso un poco." Afirmó antes de irse.

"Hola cielo." Le dijo Talon. "Vaya, que sorpresa. NO esperaba verte por aquí."

"Ya lo veo." Le dijo Sunshine. "¿Vamos a casa?"

"Lo siento, me ha pillado el sol." Afirmó.

"Pues lo siento, yo me voy a dormir un poco, en mi cama, desnuda." Le dijo.

Aquello era como una tortura.

"No me hagas esto…" Le dijo Talon.

"¿El qué?" Le dijo ella. "Aún no te había dicho que esperaba visita."

"Espero que no sea un hombre." Le dijo Talon.

"Te prometí que nada de hombres mientras tú estuvieses ocupado con tu caza anual." Le contestó ella para luego sonreír. "Es mi madre. Mi abuela va a venir y tengo muchas cosas que preguntarle."

"Igual podrías pedirle que resuelva el misterio." Le dijo Nick bromeando.

"Nick, esfúmate." Le dijo Talon.

(Salto espacio temporal)

"Oh, Mama Lo." Le dijo Talon cuando salió a la vista por la mañana cuando ya no quedaba nadie. "Cada día mejor. ¿Cómo haces para estar así de joven?"

"¿Cómo lo haces tú?" Le dijo ella sonriéndole. "Hacía tiempo que no te pillaba el sol fuera."

"Hoy nos hemos despistado." Le contestó él sonriéndole. "Aunque veo que no soy el único."

"Sí, en estas fechas os despistáis muchos." Le dijo. "Noches ajetreadas…"

"Y que lo digas." Le repicó Talon.

"¿Quieres algo de comer?" Le ofreció. "Aún queda algo por ahí."

"No, gracias." Le dijo él. "Dejémoslo para tus hijos."

La vio sonreír antes de mirar a las escaleras donde salió un hombre rezagado que le saludó con una sonrisa mientras Dev lo llevaba del hombro tirando fuera con él con cara no muy agradable hasta que se lo dio a uno de sus otro de los cuatrillizos, sus hermanos.

"Disculpa." Le dijo la señora. "¡Dev!. ¡¿Por amor de dios, qué vas a hacer?!"

"Voy a cantarle las cuarenta. Nosotros no tenemos por qué tolerarla." Dijo el hombre. "Si quiere conseguir entretenimiento que se lo busque fuera, antes de que nos cause problemas."

"No digas tonterías." Dijo la señora.

"Mama Lo." La llamó una voz melodiosa desde las escaleras. "Déjale."

"No digas tonterías." Le dijo otro de los cuatrillizos.

"Tranquilo, soy una mujer de negocios." Le dijo ella bajando lentamente por las escaleras vestida como una ejecutiva en blanco. "Dev. ¿Quieres hablar? Vale, hablemos. Pero primero mírame a los ojos y dime que es por eso."

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?" Preguntó Talon levantándose para ir a mediar.

"¡Pasa que…!" Dijo Trev antes de que la chica lo cogiese por la cabeza y le obligase a mirarla a los ojos mientras murmuraba algo hasta que primero se le quedaron los ojos en blanco y luego parpadeó relajando el gesto y luego adoptando una cara de preocupación.

"Dios, lo siento." Dijo. "Dime que no ha pasado nada."

"Tranquilo cielo." Le dijo la madre palmeándole el pecho.

"Trev, yo que tú no volvería a fiarme de la gente que entra." Le dijo la chica retirándose unos pasos. "Aunque igual ha sido desde cierta distancia, pero no demasiada, se necesita estar relativamente cerca."

"¿Qué ha pasado aquí?" Pregunté.

"Le han echado un dardo de droga." Afirmó la chica desde las escaleras. "En plena aorta."

"Gracias." Le dijo Mama Lo. "¿Necesitas algo más?"

La chica sacudió la cabeza.

"Voy a descansar un poco, luego tengo que ir a trabajar." Afirmó suavemente.

"Lo siento, de verdad." Dijo Dev.

Entonces la chica sacudió la cabeza y desapareció para volver a sacar la cabeza.

"Pero no sueltes la lengua." Le dijo señalándole con un dedo antes de volver a desaparecer.

"¿Quién es?" Les pregunté.

"Lili." Dijo Wren. "Vino por aquí hace unos días. Nadie sabe más."

"Salvo por Aimee." Dijo otro de los cuatrillizos. "Se llevan muy bien."

"¿Y a qué se dedica?" Les preguntó Talon.

"Ejecutiva." Afirmaron.

"Oh, y antes de que subas a preguntar directamente, te aviso que se toma mal las visitas masculinas de nadie que no haya cogido ella." Le advirtió Dev.

"No creo que una chica sea demasiado problema." Afirmó Talon.

"No juzgues al libro por sus tapas." Le aconsejó Dev. "Las amigas de nuestras chicas tienen que ser duras. Solo hace falta ver a Sunshine."

Vale, con eso ya le daba una ligera idea a Talon sobre el asunto; aquella chica era diurna, supuestamente, además era dura y por la referencia a su Sunshine, podría decirse que también sabía sobre los secretos, al menos de los de la familia del Clan del Oso. Si juntaba todo aquello, se podía llegar a la conclusión que no era un cazador oscuro puesto que el único que él conocía que pudiera salir de día era Ash e incluso él intentaba evitarlo, pero el que conociese el secreto de uno de los clanes Arcanos en la ciudad sin ser parte de ellos la convertía en algo 'próximo' a ese mundo oscuro.

Tal vez fuese o hubiese sido el ligue de alguno de los diversos integrantes.

Lili.

Tendría que preguntar por ella a alguien más.

Pasaron unas horas en tranquilidad dentro del local, hasta que a eso de las 10 y media, volvió a ver algo de movimiento. Esta vez fue la chica de antes, vestida con la misma ropa que bajó con sigilo por las escaleras pero sin ir de puntillas, simplemente… no hacía ruido.

Llegó abajo y entonces vio que un lobo se levantaba en un rincón pero sin gruñirle, y ella solo le acarició la cabeza mientras uno de los osos se levantaba de su rincón para coger un cuaderno y pasárselo.

"Claro." Dijo ella. "Os lo conseguiré. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por vosotros a cambio de dejarme descansar aquí. Ya volveré cuando haya algo de vida."

Entonces el lobo que era Dev se le acercó y agachó la cabeza pidiendo disculpas y haciéndola reírse.

"Vamos, chico." Le dijo riéndose aún. "Si me dieran un dólar cada vez que se han metido conmigo fuera de mi hogar sería rica. Además, estabas bajo los efectos de una droga." Añadió palmeándole la cabeza antes de mirar la hora. "Bueno, os dejo, llego tarde a la cita con un cliente."

La vieron salir andando deprisa y perderse por la puerta de salida.

"Sigo sin entender por qué la dejáis estar aquí sin más." Les dijo Talon desde su asiento acomodándose mejor. "Solo es una _ternera_."

Les vio lamerse los hocicos y hacer un gesto de 'luego'.

"Oh, claro." Dijo Talon divertido. "Ternera de primera, desde luego."

(Salto espacio temporal)

"Y con esto… hacen 30 dólares con 43 centavos." Dijo Bride en la Boutique Encajes y Lilas, en Iberville, el Barrio Francés.

"Muchas gracias." Le dijo la chica de blanco y pelo ondulado y castaño. "Aunque sigo sin acabar de ver del todo este conjunto."

"¿Bromeas?" Le dijo la belleza rubenesca de Bride. "Chica, cualquiera mataría por que le quedase la mitad de bien que a ti."

"Estoy acostumbrada a algo diferente." Afirmó ella.

"Pues ese 'algo diferente' que llevas ahora te queda muy bien." Le dijo sonriéndole. "Eres una…"

"Mujer de negocios." Le acabó la chica la frase.

"Vaya… por eso entonces has comprado mi conjunto de lencería más cara." Dijo Bride con curiosidad. "Debes tener bastante dinero."

"Bueno, me he mudado aquí y acabo de salir de una mala relación, así que… digamos que ese 'alguien' era como un puñetero crío y me dejó sin nada al montarse una hoguera con mis pertenencias. Por suerte, luego yo conseguí acusarle de allanamiento de morada, fraude fiscal y robo de guante blanco a mi cuenta y el muy cabrón va a estar pagándome hasta desde su tumba."

"Vaya…" Dijo Bride asombrada. "Tienes que conocer a una amiga mía. De verdad, debería aprender de ti. Su anterior marido era… buff, aún después de divorciarse le robó un par de clientes."

"En robo de clientes no puedo meterme." Le dijo la castaña. "Lo único que puedo aconsejarle no es legal, y tienes que tener detrás de ti a buenos empleados de seguridad y unos cuantos miles de los grandes para cubrirte las espaldas. Ya sabes, el pez gordo se come al chico."

"¿Eres un tiburón?" Le dijo Bride.

"Pero de los buenos, siempre voy por terreno seguro." Afirmó la castaña sonriendo. "Y hablando de terreno… he visto algunas cosas más que me gustan, me pasaré otro rato con más tiempo."

"Puedes venir cuando quieras, la tienda estará aquí siempre si esta crisis lo permite." Le contestó Bride sonriendo.

"Sí, la crisis está haciendo mucho daño." Afirmó la chica asintiendo. "Tenga, mi tarjeta, por si acaso recibe algo más que pueda interesarme." Añadió sacando una tarjeta del bolsillo y dándosela con dos dedos antes de salir de allí.

A Bride le pareció curioso, mirando la tarjeta de visita no vio más que el nombre de la chica, que era ejecutiva y un número de teléfono y un e-mail. No había decoración ni nada superficial… todo bastante profesional.

"Disculpa." Le dijo volviendo a entrar, esta vez con el pelo recogido en un moño espuntado arriba y dos mechones colgándole de a cara con gracia. "Creo que me dejaba la bolsa." Afirmó haciéndole notar que se olvidaba una bolsa blanca de tela con asas negras que no pegaba para nada con su apariencia de ejecutiva peligrosa.

"Algún día me voy a dejar la cabeza." Afirmó sacando una PDA de la bolsa y mirándola con bastante concentración. "Sí, justo lo que pensaba… sí, parece una buena opción, pero si esperas un poco probablemente suban más… ¿Cómo que cómo lo sé?" Dijo haciendo ver a Bride que hablaba con un auricular conectado a un bolsillo. "Es evidente, Harold. Sé de primera mano que hoy iban a firmar un buen acuerdo, lo que les proporcionará los ingresos suficientes para comenzar una línea nueva, y sé que será muy buena… Obviamente, mi querido Harold… Sí, lo sé, yo también me adoro… Discula, Bride, mi antiguo jefe me llamó un momento para consultarme sobre unas acciones que tiene."

"¿Te dedicas a la bolsa?" Le preguntó esta.

"No." Dijo la chica sonriendo. "Soy tratante. Me dedico a captar tendencias, comprar para luego revender… y también soy intermediaria en compra-ventas para algunas personas importantes. Alguna vez me han llamado de algún museo incluso. Así que… ya ves, me rodeo de cosas bonitas. Disculpa un segundo. Lili Delacoix, digame ¿en qué puedo atenderle?... Ah, Jude, eres tú..." Añadió ensombreciendo el gesto. "No, estoy en Nueva Orleáns. No me da la gana. No, te las vas a arreglar tú solita porque yo no pienso mover un dedo por ti esta vez… ¿Te recuerdo lo de Harrods?... Fue la venganza, así que estamos en paz y tú te olvidas de mí… No, la próxima vez te aseguro que me encargaré de que te quedes con una mano delante y otra detrás, y yo cuidaré muy bien de tu pequeña empresucha. Buenos días." Afirmó antes de colgar y casi relinchar.

"¿Todo bien?" Le preguntó Bride.

"¡Me pone de los nervios!" Afirmó casi gritando. "Lo siento, no debería pagarla contigo. Pero es que esa tía es una… ¡vívora!"

"Bueno, para mordeduras de víboras conozco un buen remedio." Dijo Bride. "Un paseo por en centro."

"Lo siento, tengo trabajo que hacer." Afirmó la castaña con suavidad. "Tal vez otro día."

"Pues nada, otro día…" Dijo Bride.

(Salto espacio temporal)

"Está bien." Afirmó Lili por el móvil al salir de la tienda. "Y ahora tiene 30 dólares con 43 centavos extra."

"Suena bien." Afirmó Vane al otro lado.

"No podía comprarle demasiado en la primera vez." Afirmó la chica. "Pero planeo hacerle una visita mañana, cuando acabe con mi casa."

"¿Qué casa?" Dijo Vane.

"Un precioso nidito propio." Afirmó ella. "Ya sabréis más cuando sea seguro. De momento, mira a ver si puedes encontrarme ese encargo."

"Espero que lo de 'matalobos' sea solo un nombre." Le contestó Vane. "Y que no pretendas usarla contra nosotros."

"No seas tonto." Le dijo ella. "No mato Katagarios, a no ser que me intenten matar ellos antes."

"Bueno es saberlo." Dijo. "Le diré a Fang que intente acabar a buenas contigo cuando todo esto acabe."


	4. CAPÍTULO  3: PARTIDA DE KATAGARIOS PROLO

**CAPITULO 3: PARTIDA DE KATAGARIOS. PROLONGUEMOS LA CAZA.**

"Eh, chico, quítate las gafas." Le dijo un camarero a Aqueron mientras esperaba a reunirse con Eric y Nick en una cafetería.

Con cuidado se las quitó para revelar sus ojos de plata y el camarero, una vez más, se disculpó y se alejó pensando que era ciego.

Por suerte, Eric no tardó demasiado en llegar.

"Eh, aquí." Le llamó.

Asintiendo, Eric se le acercó y se sentó junto a él.

"Dime que tienes algo." Le dijo.

"Lo siento, nadie sabe nada de nada." Dijo Eric. "Aunque hemos estado mirando por ahí y hemos visto muchos viajeros que han entrado en la ciudad por motivo de fiestas."

"Tiene que haber alguien por ahí donde no cuadre algo." Afirmó Aqueron.

"A ver, repíteme otra vez los datos, a ver si se nos ha pasado algo por alto." Le dijo Eric.

"Cuando venga Nick." Afirmó Aqueron viéndolo llegar cargado con una bolsa en la mano.

"Déjame adivinar. Otra vez antojos." Dijo Ash.

"No, un regalo para la madre." Afirmó. "Tetinas de diseño, ya me dirás para qué quiere un bebé eso."

"Dime que tú sí tienes algo." Le pidió Aqueron.

"Tengo, el problema es que nada significativo." Afirmó. "Ha entrado gente, ha salido gente… hay bastante tránsito de gente por lo del Mardi Gras."

"Ahora que estamos los dos." Dijo Eric. "¿Nos repites ya a quién buscamos? Algún dato más aparte de que ha llegado hará poco."

"Tiene que ser un cazador, independientemente del detalle del mensaje de citación, han desaparecido daimons y ha habido ataques casi frustrados y frustrados donde la víctima no guarda recuerdo de nada. Además, con poder suficiente para conseguir que un par de guerreros katagarios le hagan las veces de cara en nuestra reunión privada de anoche." Afirmó Aqueron. "Y además es poderoso."

"Si es tan poderoso igual podrías rastrearle." Le dijo Nick.

"Se oculta." Afirmó Aqueron. "Si fuese tan sencillo le habría rastreado yo mismo."

"¿Y Artemisa?" Dijo Eric. "Tal vez pueda saber algo, porque lo que es yo he tirado de toda la agenda que tengo de los vuestros con los que he trabajado y nadie tiene la más mínima idea de quién puede haber venido aquí sin saberlo nosotros."

"Preferiría no preguntarla a ella y lo sabéis." Afirmó Ash.

"Podemos volver a mirar los datos, pero… si se está escondiendo el rastro para que no le encontréis, podemos prever que tampoco habrá dejado rastro de su entrada o llegada a la ciudad." Le dijo Nick.

Sí, aquello era algo con lo que Aqueron contaba, había intentado seguir un rastro de pistas, pero por desgracia, cuanto más intentaba localizarle, más claro le quedaba que era un cazador oscuro y sabía cómo esconderse.

"Hombre, si está usando Katagarios…" Dijo Nick. "Igual podríamos usar a los perros para encontrar al amo."

"Los Katagarios no le traicionarán." Negó Ash. "Pero sé de alguien que sí podría ayudarnos…"

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Hombre, has vuelto, Ash." Le dijo Sunshine mientras estaba en su puesto pintando y esperando para vender algo.

"Debes ser la única inmortal que sigue trabajando y aparentando ser humana." Le contestó él.

"Ya ves, soy una artista, necesito estar ocupada." Dijo. "¿Querías algo?"

"Solo información, aunque ese cuadro parece que promete." Le dijo.

"Información ¿eh?" Le dijo dejando el pincel. "¿Qué clase de información?"

"Sobre la pareja de Vane." Contestó. "He oído que es amiga tuya."

"¿Para qué quieres contactarla?" Le preguntó Sunshine con cierta alarma contra él en su voz.

"Quiero saber si Vane le ha habado de su nuevo… 'jefe'." Afirmó Aqueron. "¿Quién es y qué hace aquí?"

Sunshine pareció dudar y acabó asintiendo.

"Muy bien, saca el móvil." Le dijo. "Vamos a llamarla y a ver qué hace."

"Oh, vale. Ten." Le dijo Aqueron sacando un móvil última generación de su bolsillo.

"Vaya, el de Talon es más antiguo." Le dijo Sunshine cogiéndolo para marcar deprisa el número de la tienda de Bride. "¿Bride? Disculpa que te moleste, un amigo de Aqueron y Vane quería hablar contigo… Ahá... Ahá… ¡No me digas!" Dijo feliz. "¡Pero eso es genial!" Afirmó antes de que Ash carraspease impaciente. "Te paso con él y luego me paso a verte ¿vale?... Cuídate cielo. Toma." Le dijo pasándole el móvil a Aqueron.

"¿Señorita McTiennan?" La llamó Aqueron.

"Sí, bueno, puedes llamarme Bride, cielo." Le dijo ella. "¿Qué querías hablar conmigo?"

Una mujer directa, sí señor.

"Me preguntaba si Vane te había mencionado algo de su nuevo trabajo." Le dijo él.

"No sabía que tenía un nuevo trabajo." Dijo. "Aunque… sí, creo que eso tiene sentido. Alguna noche ha desaparecido sin más, pero bueno, estoy acostumbrada."

"Ahá." Afirmó el Atlante. "Oye, tenía pensado pasarme a comprar algo para una mujer. ¿Te viene bien que me pase dentro de un rato?"

"Como quieras." Le dijo. "Aquí voy a estar todo el día."

"Gracias." Le dijo.

"¿Tú, comprar algo para una mujer?" Le dijo Sunshine. "Eso sí que es nuevo."

"De vez en cuando me gusta gastar algo de dinero." Le dijo Ash.

"Deberías buscarte una buena chica…" Le dijo Sunshine antes de ponerse a atender a unos turistas que admiraban una de sus acuarelas de la ciudad.

Aqueron entonces se limitó a pasear, fue andando y dio unas vueltas antes de ir a la Boutique Encajes y Lilas, en Iberville, el Barrio Francés para ver a Bride tal y como le había prometido.

Traspasó las puertas sin problemas y oyó la campanilla sobre su cabeza que anunciaba que había entrado alguien a la tienda. Tan pronto como la vio reconoció a aquella mujer algo puesta en carnes pero atractiva.

"¿Señorita… Bride?" Le dijo recordando que le había pedido que la llamase por el nombre de pila solamente.

"Así es." Asintió ella. "Tú debes ser…"

"Aqueron Partenopaeo." Le dijo él suavemente. "Pero puedes llamarme Aqueron solo."

"Vaya, todo un nombre." Le dijo Bride. "Y dime, Aqueron, qué te trae por aquí."

"Comprar un regalo, para una mujer." Le dijo él. "Habíamos hablado por teléfono."

"Cierto." Dijo ella asintiendo. "¿Habías pensado en algo concreto?"

"Algo lujoso." Afirmó Ash. "El dinero no es un problema."

"Vaya, todos los amigos de Vane parece que no tenéis problemas de dinero." Le dijo ella sonriéndole.

"Los semejantes se rodean de semejantes." Dijo Aqueron ayudándole a recoger papeles de facturas con números rojos.

"Lo siento." Se disculpó ella. "Estaba echando una mirada a las cuentas."

"¿Problemas?" Preguntó el atlante.

"Quién no los tiene en estos días." Suspiró Bride para luego sonreír. "Pero vamos tirando. Mira, aquí tengo unas cuantas cosas que a cualquier mujer le gustarían."

"Tú iluminas." Le dijo Aqueron.

Fue curioso, pero al cabo de un rato, la campanilla volvió a sonar.

"Un segundo, enseguida acabo." Dijo Bride.

"Tranquila, señorita McTierney." Dijo una voz femenina con un tono musical. "Tengo tiempo de sobra."

"Siéntate pues, enseguida estoy contigo." Le dijo Bride.

"Si quieres vete atendiéndola." Le dijo Ash. "A mí te va a costar más."

"Como quieras." Le dijo Bride. "Ah, buenos días, eras…"

"Lili. Lili Delacoix." Le dijo la chica. "Siento acaparar a la señorita." Le dijo mirando a Aqueron tras una mirada de arriba abajo tras unas Raiban de último diseño que daban a entender que no era precisamente nadie con pocos recursos.

"Por favor, las damas primero." Dijo Aqueron.

"El caballero estaba pensándose un regalo para una dama." Le dijo Bride a la recién llegada.

"Oh, eso siempre es un cargo de responsabilidad." Dijo ella sonriendo.

"No me digas que has venido a descambiar la compra." Dijo Bride.

"No, precisamente… bueno, había venido a que me aconsejaras." Le dijo ella. "No me fío de las otras para este evento. Channel intentaría venderme algo que sin duda sería vistoso y valdría todos los dolares que invirtiera en él, pero… sinceramente, confio más en tu criterio."

"¡¿Yo, más criterio que en Channel?!" Dijo Bride asombrada. "Disculpa pero juraría que te han dado un golpe."

"Podría ser, si el que me lo diese desease acabar con una querella por maltrato y ataque sin provocación." Dijo ella. "Amén de varios huesos rotos sin derecho a denuncia puesto que tendría a mi favor que sería unas lesiones causadas en legítima defensa."

Aqueron silbó al ver que la mujer estaba hablando en palabras mayores, sin embargo, no paró de mirarla; había algo en ella que le resultaba extrañamente atrayente, pero no precisamente físicamente.

Al final, las dos mujeres se pusieron a debatir sobre ropa y Aqueron se quedó sentado en un asiento esperando, hasta que le sonó a la mujer el móvil y la oyó cogerlo.

"¿Sí?" Dijo con voz melodiosa. "Ah, sí, un momento… No, estoy en la boutique Encajes y Lilas… Ja, ja, muy gracioso. No, estoy comprando… Ya te lo dije… No, un vestido de gala… Los hay que salimos fuera ¿sabes?... No, se llama tener vida social… Ya hablaremos que estoy ocupada y hay un caballero con pintas de motero y gafas de sol esperando para comprarle algo a alguien… Bingo para el caballero… ¿Sí, no me digas? Yo llevo preguntándome lo mismo un buen rato, pero te lo dejo a ti… ¿Las acciones de la mañana? Subieron como la espuma pero a medio día dos de ellas cayeron en picado… Ok, cuídate."

"¿Problemas?" Le preguntó Aqueron.

"Mi trabajo es estresante, señor…" Dijo la mujer elegante.

"Partenopaeo, pero ese era mi padre." Le dijo Ash. "A mí simplemente me llaman Ash."

"Oh, Lili Delacoix." Le dijo la chica. "Tratante y tiburón de los de Wall Street."

"Esto… ¿No estás un poco lejos de Wall Street?" Le dijo él.

"Sí, bueno… me echaron a patadas por dar las mejores dentelladas al pastel." Dijo rascándose la cabeza. "Así que ahora me dedico a mover los hilos. Ahora, vestido."

"¿Dónde es esa comida?" Preguntó Bride.

"En el Brennan's." Dijo la chica dejando a Bride boquiabierta. "Es… bueno, es un negocio importante y me han aconsejado ese lugar. Necesito algo acorde con la situación. Necesito deslumbrar, dar la impresión de fortaleza y a la vez delicadeza y feminidad."

"Es… no me lo puedo creer." Le dijo Bride. "¡Es un lugar de lujo!. ¡Ay, dios, no sé si tengo algo así!"

"Por favor, tranquilízate." Le dijo la mujer. "Estoy segura de que en cuanto respires hondo un par de veces y te tranquilices me vas a encontrar algo digno de halago."

"Si se me permite..." Dijo Aqueron. "Bride, cualquier cosa un poco refinada podría servir. He estado allí y la gente va bien vestido pero tampoco como para una boda."

"¿Ves?" Le dijo Lili. "El caballero tiene razón, comencemos por algo sencillo."

"Es… creo que tengo algo… en el almacén." Dijo Bride casi jadeando aún excitada por el susto.

"Perfecto, vamos a verlo." Dijo la mujer sonriendo. "Y una vez más… no te preocupes por el precio. Si me gusta, el dinero no será un problema porque esta noche cerraré un buen trato, para mí, claro." Dijo sonriendo.

Aqueron sacudió la cabeza mientras las veía irse y perderse por la puerta de la trastienda antes de oírlas trastear. Había ido allí a preguntarle a Bride si sabía algo de misterioso cazador que había mandado a Vane y Fang como cara a la reunión para Cazadores Oscuros, y en lugar de eso se había vuelto a encontrar a la chica-ejecutiva del Santuario hacía unos días; aunque claro, él no le había visto la cara, solo por detrás. La chica realmente podía ser una de las camareras de lujo del local, sin las gafas y vestida más normal.

"¿El probador grande?" Oyó decir a Lili antes de que saliera por la puerta de la trastienda con un vestido blanco informe en sus brazos señalando al único probador de la tienda.

"Sí." Afirmó Bride. "Es el único."

"Me gusta, es amplio." Afirmó la mujer entrando y corriendo las cortinas.

"Lo mandé poner así para que entrasen mujeres con carritos de bebé también." Le dijo Bride sonriéndole. "A ver… zapatos… zapatos… Lili, qué número calzas."

"Un 40." Le dijo sin parar de hacer ruidos de ropa y dejando caer la falda de ejecutiva al suelo para recogerla sin demora.

"Creo que tengo unos zapatos de tu número en el almacén." Le dijo Bride. "Será solo un segundo."

"Ok." Le contestó la chica del cambiador.

Una vez más, Bride volvió a desaparecer por la puerta de la trastienda donde tenía el almacén también para no tener fuera todo el género.

Un cuarenta, la mujer no parecía gastar ese número; pero si se paraba a pensarlo, la chica era alta, así que tenía que tener un buen soporte para ella.

Entonces oyó voces en la trastienda, voces masculinas, y al momento supo que Vane había regresado.

"Buenas." Le dijo Vane. "Así que has sido tú el motivo por el que Bride me pregunta dónde fui anoche."

"Solo hablé un segundo con ella." Le contestó Aqueron. "Pero sí, si tú fueses más coperante no tendría que ir hablando con tus cercanos para ver si me dicen algo más."

"Te dije que no iba a soltar prenda." Dijo Vane.

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó Aqueron.

"Es complicado ¿vale?" Le dijo Vane. "No puedo hablar y punto."

"Bride." La llamó Lili sacando solo la cabeza fuera. "Creo que esto me queda pequeño…"

"Sí, también el de por la mañana te quedaba pequeño." Le contestó esta saliendo con unas cajas. "Ten, pruébate estos."

La caja desapareció y sonó como que la abriesen y los siguiente que vieron fue los zapatos apareciendo bajo el telón del cambiador con unos pies delicados poniéndoselos.

"Y ahora sal de ahí para que pueda darte mi opinión." Le dijo Bride.

"Me queda pequeño." Afirmó Lily.

"Deja que te lo diga yo, que soy la experta." Le dijo Bride.

"Vale, pero no te rías de mí." Le dijo Lili para mover un poco las cortinas.

"No se me ocurriría reirm…" Dijo Bride para que casi se le cayese la mandíbula mientras Vane y Ash abrían los ojos.

"Estoy ridícula, lo sé." Dijo ella. "Ahora mismo me meto y me cambio y…"

"¡NO!" Dijeron los tres a la vez.

"Dios, eres una guarra." Le dijo Bride. "Es decir… ¡¿Por qué todo lo que te pruebas te queda bien?!"

"Bride, un vestido tan pequeño no me queda bien." Le dijo Lili.

"Eh, tú tienes un buen par de rellenos para el vestido." Le dijo Aqueron. "Y las caderas llenan también el traje."

"¿Lo ves?" Dijo Lili a Bride. "Necesito otra talla más."

"Verás, señorita." Le dijo Vane. "Creo que lo que todos intentan decir es que ese te queda bien, y yo añadiría, como caballero sin escrúpulos que se supone que soy, que como se te ocurra esconderte en una talla más tendremos que hacerle unas rajas nada estéticas para repararlo y ponértelo como te queda ahora."

"Un vestido abierto hasta el muslo que casi enseño las vergüenzas, con la espalda al aire casi hasta la rabadilla y atado solo al cuello." Afirmó Lili suavemente. "Y sobre todo, blanco. Para, oh, que casualidad, se me caiga un líquido y quede trasparente."

"Muy lista." Dijo Aqueron.

"Gracias." Le dijo ella. "Pero no me habéis dado una respuesta, ninguno de los tres."

"Si es para una cita con un hombre, lo dejarás boquiabierto." Le dijo Nick entrando por la puerta. "Si no… caballeros y señorita, presentármela porque, señorita, yo soy tu cita."

"Oh, Nick." Le dijo Vane. "Deja en paz a todas las damas que te cruzas y que estén buenas."

"¡Oye, lobo!" Le dijo Bride.

"Cariño, eso es una verdad innegable." Dijo Ash.

"¿Eso es una cita?" Dijo Lili.

"Si no tuviese pareja, podría ser." Dijo Ash.

"¿Entonces?" Le dijo Nick.

"Claro, llevame al Ritz, reserva la suit en el Carlton, llévame en un jet hasta NY para ver una obra y de vuelta para un desayuno con diamantes y champan y soy tu chica." Le dijo Lili dejándole con la cara desencajada del susto y dándole un toquecito en el hombro. "Lo siento, muchacho... Soy una chica cara… Bride, creo que me has convencido. Me lo quedo, aunque debo decir que estáis todos ciegos. Esto no me cae bien."

"Que cabezota." Dijo Vane. "¿Todo bien, cielo?"

"Me van a comprar uno de los vestidos más caros, estoy mejor que bien." Afirmó Bride para ver a Nick aún con cara descompuesta. "¿Qué le pasa a Don Camisas Hawaianas?"

"Creo que Nick se ha encontrado con una negativa." Dijo Aqueron. "Una chica con gustos caros."

"Bride." Le dijo Lili abriendo las cortinas y saliendo con la ropa pulcramente doblada para que Bride le diese una bolsa de tela. "Gracias. Iba a decirte que pasases esta tarjeta y lo cargases todo, pero… no había preguntado si aceptas dinero de plástico."

"Vas a darme un motivo para estrenar esto." Le dijo sonriendo y sacando una máquina lectora de tarjetas.

Curiosamente, a Aqueron no le pasó inadvertido el hecho de que Vane y Lili cruzaron una mirada donde él parecía mirarla con cierta complicidad como si él le diese las gracias y ella las aceptase.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Otra noche mal." Dijo Talon llegando de madrugada al Santuario donde había quedado en recoger a Sunshine antes del amanecer.

"Mal no tío, lo siguiente." Afirmó Nick. "Mira que causar ese lío en la calle central…"

"Y encima 'Dioni' tocando las narices." Afirmó Talon con sorna y enfado en la voz.

"Permiso…" Dijo Wren pasando de estampida por la puerta.

"Eh, a dónde vas." Le dijo Dev.

"Problemas con ciertos lobos." Dijo. "Aimee anda preocupada, así que vamos para allí."

"¿Vamos?" Preguntó Talon.

"Jasyn ha salido volando ya." Dijo. "Me largo corriendo, que hay prisa."

"Ufff… ¿te importa asegurarte que Sunshine llegue a casa sana y salva?" Le dijo Talon a Nick.

"Claro." Dijo. "A ver si funcionan mis encantos con alguna otra antes de acompañar a la princesa."

"Gracias." Afirmó antes de salir corriendo tras Wren y rastrearle puesto que le llevaba un trozo ya.

Para cuando llegó al lugar donde había habido problemas se encontró con Vane y Fan heridos y Lily despeinada hablando todos muy deprisa entre ellos.

"¿Qué ocurre aquí?" Preguntó Talon.

"Celta." Le dijo Vane.

"Katagarios, estáis hechos unos zorros." Les dijo Talon.

"Sí." Dijo Fang divertido y frotándose la mandíbula para ver sangre. "Pero los otros están peor aún."

"Esto…" Dijo mirando a Lily que tenía el vestido manchado.

"Eh, yo solo soy una pobre víctima." Dijo ella.

Tras una mirada rápida a Talon le quedó claro que ella no estaba herida, solo un poco sucia como si la hubiesen derribado y tironeado del pelo.

"Espero que no le hayan hecho nada estos macarras." Le dijo.

"Eh, más respeto, celta." Le dijo Fang molesto.

"Vale ya." Dijo Wren molesto. "Bastante hemos tenido esta noche. Señorita, conmigo."

"Yo la llevo." Dijo Fang. "Vamos al mismo sitio."

"Por última vez." Dijo ella. "¿Puedes andar? Apóyate en mí."

"Dios, los tiempos han cambiado." Dijo Talon. "Vane ¿en qué estabais pensando para mezclar a humanas?"

"Nos atacaron." Dijo. "Han vuelto a por nosotros."

Eso era genial, pensó Talón, congregación de daimons en la ciudad, katagarios desatados y buscando los cuellos de dos de los suyos… Horrible y trágico. Sobre todo porque esos estúpidos acababan de mezclar a una mujer normal allí mismo en una pelea de lobos.

Por otro lado, Fang caminó hasta el Santuario casi colgando de Lili, cuando fueron a preguntarles en la puerta ella levantó una mano con un 'ahora no'.

"¡Ay dios!" Dijo Aimee cuando les vio para correr con ellos. "¡¿Qué ha pasado?!"

"¿Puedes traernos un botiquín?" Le preguntó Lili. "Será mejor que lo suba arriba antes de que hiera también su orgullo."

Aimee solo asintió para correr a buscar el botiquín.

"Arriba, lobo." Le dijo Lili. "No te vengas abajo por una paliza…"

"Estás loca." Le dijo él. "¿Por qué me curas?"

"Nunca abandono a mis compañeros." Dijo ella retirándose las gafas que tenían un cristal rajado pero no roto del todo.

"Compañeros… suena raro." Afirmó Fang divertido.

"¿Subalternos te suena mejor?" Le dijo ella.

"No, suena con el culo." Afirmó.

"Pues eso." Le dijo ella. "Descamísate y échate."

"A las órdenes." Le dijo él para ir sacándose la ropa.

"Eh, alto ahí, vaquero." Le dijo la chica cuando fue a quitarse los pantalones. "Que todos sabemos lo que hay bajo eso y paso de ver tu culo peludo."

"Se me olvidaba que a la señorita le gustan más los machos de 4 patas que los de 2." Le dijo él divertido para llevarse un golpe en la cabeza recriminatorio que lo tiró en el camastro. "Eh, eso duele."

"Pues cierra el morro." Le dijo ella. "Hacer de niñera… Pfff."

"No te pases, tía." Le dijo Fang. "Que aún puedo convertirme y morderte tu culo asiliconado."

"No te conviene." Le dijo ella mientras la rubia Aimee entraba en el cuarto. "Gracias Aimee."

"¿Puedo hacerlo yo?" Le preguntó.

"Claro." Le dijo Lily. "Yo preferiría no acercarme demasiado a según que especimenes."

"_Especista_. (N.A: Como 'Racista' pero para 'Especies' en vez de 'Razas')" Le dijo Fang.

"No, pero no aguanto demasiado bien a los bocazas, me recuerdan algo malo que no sé muy bien qué es." Dijo ella desde la puerta ya. "Y eso me pone de muy mala leche. Aimee, voy a salir."

"¿Vestida así?" Le dijo ella señalando el vestido manchado con algunas gotas de sangre y algo de suciedad.

"Nah, no se puede mover una así." Dijo ella. "Me cambiaré, pero primero… algo de cena."

"Claro, hoy hay algo de variedad." Dijo Aimee. "Aprovecha antes de que lleguen otras."

"Con esta no hay 'otras'…" Dijo Fang entre dientes. "Porque sé que no es Katagaria, si no juraría que es una zorro."

"No te metas con ella." Le dijo Aimee. "Anda que… mira que dejarte pillar así… sácate esos pantalones, lobo."

"A sus órdenes, osa." Le dijo él divertido para ponerse a quitárselos.

En tanto, en la pista de baile pasaba algo curioso, apenas 5 minutos más tarde, aparecía una mujer bella que tan pronto puso un pie en la pista, captó muchas miradas masculinas.

Apenas 7 minutos más tarde volvía a desaparecer por la puerta de los reservados con un tipo de aspecto apuesto y con apariencia de motero duro o chico malo, según se mirase. Apenas 10 minutos más tarde, ella salía y hablaba con los Peltier que hacían de porteros antes de perderse en la multitud.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

Lobera al norte de la ciudad.

"¿Informe?" Preguntó el viejo lider.

"Hubo… problemas." Dijo la hembra.

"¿Otra vez los osos?" Dijo. "¿Cazadores?" Añadió cuando negaron y le volvieron a negar. "¿Quién?"

"Una hembra." Dijeron. "No era daimon, pero tampoco parecía arcana ni cazadora."

"¡¿Una humana?!" Dijo el viejo lobo. "¡¿Una humana os ha dado esta paliza?!"

"La ayudaron los traidores." Afirmó el cabeza de la trainera.

"Sí, y luego llegaron cazadores oscuros que se mantuvieron en las sombras." Afirmó Petra, la hembra.

Entonces el líder les dio mordiscos a todos en donde pudo, paletillas, cuellos, orejas y patas frontales.

"¡Inútiles!" Les rugió. "¡Sois la vergüenza de la manada!"

"Creo que por una vez voy a encargarme yo mismo." Dijo Fury.

((Bueno, olvidémonos que al final parece que quedaron en paz los tres 'hermanos' y hagamos como que han vuelto a intentar cazar a Vane y Fang, y Fury… espero poder plasmarlo y un poco más o menos en su línea.))

"¿Fury?" Le dijo Petra.

"Vamos a prolongar un poco la caza." Dijo. "Ya sabemos sus puntos flacos, vamos a ver si podemos encontrar también los del de la hembra al lado de mando de las correas de esos dos."


	5. CAPÍTULO 4: REUNIONES DE TRABAJO

**CAPITULO 4: REUNIONES DE TRABAJO.**

"Y una vez más… amanece sobre Nueva Orleáns." Suspiró Aqueron entrando al Santuario.

"Vaya, al final te vas a hacer habitual de las mañanas." Le dijo Dev.

"Ya ves, busco a alguien y no sé a quién." Afirmó Ash. "¿Ahora permitís vivir aquí a humanos?" Preguntó mientras veía a la mujer de negocios sentada en un taburete de la barra charlando con Wren Tigerian.

"Amigos de Mamá." Le dijo Dev. "Y la verdad es que no te puedes quejar, alegra las vistas."

"Todo lo que tú quieras, pero cualquier día nos descubrirá y pondrá todo en peligro." Le dijo Ash acercándose. "¿Y tu precioso vestido blanco?" Le preguntó.

"En la tintorería, o lo estará cuando vaya a trabajar." Afirmó ella. "¿No eres un poco madrugador?"

"Más bien nocturno." Afirmó él. "¿Qué te ha pasado?"

"He aprendido a que es mejor no meterse con la gente equivocada siendo una mujer, sola." Afirmó tocándose la comisura donde Wren aún estaba poniéndole un algodón empapado en absenta para curarla.

"Parece como si hubieses plantado cara." Le dijo él.

"Pues claro, no acostumbro a perder, en nada." Le dijo ella. "Gracias Wren, voy a descansar un poco."

El leopardo simplemente asintió y entonces ella hizo una seña de despedida en general a los que la vieran y se fue hacia la puerta para subir a las salas superiores.

"Una tía curiosa." Dijo Aqueron. "Plantar cara… serían unos chorizos de medio pelo."

"Eran unos cuantos luchadores." Le dijo Wren. "Y creo que aunque le hayan tocado ella les ha dado una lección también."

"El habito no hace al monje." Afirmó Ash.

"No, pero en este caso, las cosas no son lo que parecen." Afirmó Wren. "Con permiso… ¡eh, Kyle!. ¿A dónde te crees que vas?"

"A ver a alguien." Afirmó.

"No molestes." Le dijo Cherif.

"Déjalo… a ver si le saca volando por la ventana…" Dijo su hermano.

"Me preocupa que no haya reservado a nadie para ahora." Dijo Cherif.

"Ya uso a uno…" Dijo Dev estirándose para cambiar con uno de sus otros 3 gemelos idénticos o casi. "Cuando volvió por la noche. ¿Recuerdas?"

"Hum…" Dijo. "Lo que sea, pero no me gusta que use a nuestra familia."

"Déjala." Dijo Zar. "Ojalá y se le atragante el canijo."

"¿De quién hablan?" Preguntó Ash.

"De la 'dama araña'." Afirmó Wren. "No sé por qué pero aquí los ánimos están un poco divididos. Unos son más amigos de ella y otros menos."

"¿Una arcana araña?" Preguntó Ash.

"No, la chica que has visto." Dijo Wren. "Por cierto, como no has estado ten, esto es para ti." Afirmó dándole un papel.

Ash lo cogió y le echó un vistazo antes de levantar una comisura de los labios en una mueca de incredulidad.

"¿Fiesta de togas?" Dijo.

"Unos universitarios nos alquilaron el local." Dijo. "Nick dijo que venía de cabeza y creo que alguien más iba a venir. Igual te interesa rememorar los viejos tiempos."

"En pleno Mardi Grass." Dijo él. "Creo que lo tendremos que dejar para otro día."

"Vamos hombre, hasta los daimons vendrán." Dijo Nick a sus espaldas. "Talon y otros van a estar patrullando, Kirian, Valerio y tú podríais venir. La fiesta promete."

"Nick, creo que mi concepto de deber dista bastante del tuyo." Le dijo Ash medio en broma.

"Igual, pero me gusta la fiesta y esto es la ocasión perfecta." Afirmó él. "Por cierto, me preguntaba si llego muy tarde para ver el espectáculo."

"Kyle acaba de subir, así que es cuestión de tiempo que salga volando por la ventana, o no." Afirmó cuando vieron que se apagaban las luces de una ventana.

"Ufff… creo que le pediré vez." Afirmó Nick abanicándose.

"Creo que no te gustaría." Afirmó Wren. "Además, creo que es un poco selectiva y tú ni eres malo ni tienes pasta."

"Cómo que no." Dijo Nick ofendido. "Soy un buen escudero, no nado en pasta como los cazadores pero tengo algo de pasta."

"Y se nota en el esmoquin que llevas siempre." Le dijo Aimee divertida apareciendo tras él. "Wren, un par de tequilas. Fang vuelve a estar quejica."

"¿Qué tal está?" Le preguntó Ash.

"Son solo rasguños." Dijo Aimee. "Se le pasarán enseguida."

"¿Quieres que avise al veterinario McTierney?" Le dijo Wren.

"No hará falta." Dijo ella. "Ya le han mirado y no tiene más que rasguños."

"Y le ha mirado un médico, supongo." Le contestó Ash. "Yo que vosotros no me fiaría tanto de 'Aracne'…"

"¿De quién?" Dijo Aimee.

"Aracne, la diosa araña." Afirmó Ash. "Fue una gran tejedora mortal que alardeó de ser más habilidosa que Atenea, diosa de la artesanía. La diosa ofendida organizó un concurso entre la dos pero, no pudo superar a Aracne. Además, el tema elegido por Aracne, los amores de los dioses, fue ofensivo, lo que hizo que Minerva la transformase en una araña."

"Y eso es cierto." Preguntó Nick.

"Seguramente, si la conocieras te darías cuenta de que es capaz de eso y más." Afirmó Ash.

"Pero aquí no tenemos a ninguna Aracne." Dijo Aimee.

"Se refería a Lili." Dijo Wren. "La 'dama araña' del Santuario."

"Oh." Asintió comprendiendo. "Bah, eso no son más que tonterías. No es tan mala."

"Solo coge un hombre cada noche." Dijo Nick. "Oye, al menos todos saben a lo que se exponen, y creo que gozarla la gozarán."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Vane… que tengo clientes." Le dijo Bride a Vane jadeando en el almacén mientras oían la campanilla sonando.

"Pues que esperen…" Dijo este.

"No, quieto, lobo." Le dijo ella riéndose para apartarse. "Primero el negocio y luego el placer."

"¿En serio?" La tentó él sonriendo.

"Sí, en serio." Dijo ella volviendo a abrocharse la camisa. "Aunque el placer sea tan placentero." Afirmó antes de salir a la parte delantera de la tienda. "¿Sí?"

"NO." Dijo Fury sonriendo. "Sí, no… un juego de palabras…"

"¿Qué quieres?" Le dijo Bride molesta.

"Hablar con mi hermano." Dijo él. "Y no me digas que no está que los dos sabemos que tiene que andar intentando recuperarse de anoche."

"Si has venido a por más…" Dijo Vane saliendo con cara de furia.

"Tranqui, hermano." Le dijo Fury mordazmente. "No te cabrees. Lo de anoche fue un error. Ya sabes, los chicos son cazadores, aún no se han acabado de olvidar que no sois las presas."

"Ja, ja." Dijo él indicando que no le creía.

"Como quieras, pero es la verdad." Dijo él.

"¿Qué quieres antes de que te saque de aquí a patadas?" Dijo Vane secamente.

"Disculparme por lo de la tessera." Dijo Fury. "Aunque me han dicho que tuvo que meterse una mujer, una mujer… apetecible."

"Deja a la mujer en paz." Le dijo Vane. "Está fuera de tu alcance."

"Solo quería hablar con ella." Dijo él.

"Pues dudo que ella quiera hablar contigo." Dijo Vane mientras sonaba la campanilla de entrada de alguien.

"Bride." Le llamó una voz femenina. "Ay, dios, tienes que ayudarme."

"Con permiso." Dijo esta. "Seguid discutiendo mientras yo me encargo de…"

"Sí, será mejor que salgamos." Dijo Vane. "Así no te molestaremos."

"¿Tienes miedo de que asuste a la clientela de tu querida Bride, hermano?"

"Este no es lugar para hablar de nuestros asuntos." Le dijo Vane tirando de él.

Fue solo un segundo, apenas un segundo lo que le costó a Fury ver quién había entrado y se soltó.

"Bride, siento molestarte pero… dime la verdad. ¿Cómo me queda esto?"

"¿Si te digo que eres una maldita guarra porque todo te queda de muerte te ofenderías?" Le dijo Bride.

"No." Dijo ella. "Pero sabría que mentías."

"Para nada." Dijo Bride. "Y es cierto, eres una bruja porque todo lo que te pones te queda de muerte. Incluido este vestido."

"Pero es rojo, y yo castaña oscura." Dijo la chica.

"Ay, dios, Lili." Le dijo Bride. "Te queda de muerte."

"Mola, pues ponte algo propio." Dijo la mujer de negocios. "Y cógete unas muestras de tus productos que te vienes conmigo."

"¡¿Cómo?!" Dijo Bride.

"Sí mujer, tengo una cita con unos chinos y estoy segura que puedo conseguirte un curro." Le dijo ella. "Sería temporal, van a organizar una exposición de arte en la ciudad y va a ser… de alto standing. Así que necesitarán ropas y complementos, y he pensado en ti como parte de los proveedores. Piénsalo, sería una gran oportunidad, para ti supondría un buen escaparate donde sacar lo mejor de ti misma y promocionarte entre los altos círculos."

"¡Pero si no había oído hablar de nada así!" Dijo. "Es… ¡Nueva Orleáns no suele tener eventos de ese prestigio!. ¡Ni siquiera hay una galería tan famosa!"

"Lo sé." Dijo ella. "Por eso estoy tan orgullosa de mí misma. Va a ser un trabajo duro pero ya tengo a esos orientales casi comiendo de mi mano. Va a ser aquí, estoy segura, voy a conseguirlo."

"Ay dios, ay dios…" Dijo Bride abanicándose la cara. "Es… yo, en un sitio tan elegante…"

"Será un buen escaparate." Le dijo Lili suavemente y sonriendo mientras se probaba un pasador brillante. "Además, piensa en todas esas mujeres vistiendo tus productos. Y tal vez incluso podría conseguir que se lo puedan comprar si les gusta."

"Es… ¡dios santo!" Dijo Bride. "¡Dime la verdad!. ¡¿Tengo que venderte mi alma, verdad?!"

Eso hizo reír a Lili mientras Bride parecía a punto de un colapso de un momento a otro.

"Mujer... "Le dijo parando de reírse. "Si solo es un eventillo de nada... ni que te estuviese proponiendo matrimonio."

"¡Pero no tengo nada que ponerme!" Dijo Bride. "¡Ay, dios, tengo tanto que hacer!"

"Venga, yo te echo un cable." Le dijo Lili sonriéndole. "Ve a prepararte y si quieres le echo un ojo a la tienda. Al menos para decir que volverás enseguida. ¿No tienes un tendero por aquí?"

"¡Vane!" Le dijo entonces. "¡Vane, por favor!"

En ese momento, él le hizo a su hermano un gesto de que se fuese y él desapareció de la vista con un 'esto no va a quedar así', Vane carraspeó un segundo y entonces salió.

"¿Ocurre algo?" Le preguntó.

"Bride tiene que ir un segundo a adecentarse." Le dijo Lili. "Me la voy a llevar a una reunión en representación de la tienda que va a proveer a un posible evento de alto standing para admirar obras de arte y debatir."

"¡¿Te lo puedes creer?!" Le dijo Bride exaltada de felicidad. "¡Yo aún no!. ¡Eso podría ser una enorme catapulta!"

"Me alegro mucho." Le dijo Vane antes de besarla con ternura. "Deberías prepararte, estoy seguro que vas a deslumbrar a todos."

"Venga, el tiempo es oro." Le dijo Lili sonriéndole. "Corre a prepararte, nosotros nos encargamos de todo aquí."

Justo entonces oyeron un ladrido y rascar la puerta de la tienda que estaba entornada antes de entrar un perro-lobo blanco.

"Puñetero chucho..." Dijo Vane antes de ir a darle una patada y que el perro le mordiese la pata del pantalón.

"Vane, deja al pobre." Le dijo Bride antes de que el lobo diese un ligero salto en el sitio y se girase como loco buscando algo puesto que Fury acababa de notar como si le hubiesen dado un chispazo en el culo, sin embargo, no había nadie y menos aún nada que pudiese dar una descarga.

"Disculpa, es el perro callejero que a veces viene." Le dijo Bride. "Ahora mismo lo saco fuera."

"No hace falta." Le dijo Lili suavemente haciendo un gesto de mano suave. "Parece medio educado."

Un ángel, pensó Fury mirando a la extraña vestida con un vestido oriental rojo con bordados plateados y bordes y motivos del mismo color, peinada con una especie de moño despuntado pero de aspecto cuidado dándole un aspecto sofisticado que le dio un poco para atrás y completado con unas gafas finas de ver que le daban ese toque indiscutible de mujer intachable o estirada, tipo bibliotecaria, profesora o... no, mujer de negocios pero disfrazada de a saber qué.

"Disculpa, es el perro callejero que a veces viene." Le dijo Bride refiriéndose a él mismo. "Ahora mismo lo saco fuera."

"No hace falta." Le dijo la chica suavemente haciendo un gesto de mano tan suave como si fuese una delicada dama. "Parece medio educado."

Eso hizo que soltase una risa que al ser animal sonó demasiado rara e hizo que le mirasen todos por lo que se puso a dos patas e intentó pillar la manga de su hermano Vane.

"A que te doy, maldito chucho." Le dijo él.

"Señor Vane." Le dijo la mujer.

Dios, que mal sonaba eso.

"Con Vane sobra." Le dijo él.

"Os dejo, voy a ver si me cambio deprisa." Dijo Bride. "Procurar no asustar a nadie. Mejor, Vane, no habléis, ni Vane II ni tú."

Vane II, cómo le fastidiaba a Fang que le llamasen así, sin embargo, parecía necesario para que aquella mujer pensase que todo iba bien. Y además, le picó la curiosidad sobre esa mujer, así que en cuanto pudo se acercó a ella y comenzó a olisquearla hasta que Vane le apartó tirándole del pellejo por lo que él le enganchó en pleno gemelo.

"Ya vale." Le dijo Vane intentando quitárselo de encima justo antes de que volviese a sentir un chispazo en plena oreja lo que le hizo soltar y grañir con dolor.

"Pobre..." Le dijo la mujer rascándole la oreja cuando él lo hizo y consiguiendo que cesase el dolor casi de inmediato. "Pobre, pobre, pobre... pobre perrito..."

"Lili, yo que tú no le daría tantas atenciones." Le dijo Vane.

"Parece majo." Le dijo ella.

"Porque no le conoces." Afirmó Vane. "¿Así que te llevas a Bride a una reunión?"

"Así es." Dijo ella asintiendo. "Con unos orientales, van a anunciar una exposición itinerante por aquí y me pareció una buena idea pasarle una parte de pastel a Bride."

"Eso es un favorazo." Dijo Vane.

"Ya ves, los tiburones también sabemos ser altruistas de vez en cuando." Le dijo la mujer suavemente. "Además, me cae bien Bride. Es una de las personas más puras que conozco sin ser una niña. Hum... creo que vuestro callejero se ha aficionado a mí."

"Es un jeta." Le dijo Vane mientras Fury casi babeaba mientras la mujer le rascaba tras las orejas. "Un jeta, un salido y muy malo."

"Entonces habría que llevarlo a capar ¿no?" Dijo Lili sonriendo y rascándole los pellejos de los lados de la cabeza a Fury. "Ya sabes, si los quieres cápalos."

"Sí, sería una buena idea." Dijo Vane sonriendo con ironía. "Un día de estos lo llevaré a mi suegro."

"¡Aing!" Grañó Fury con dolor para tirarse al suelo y protegerse sus partes nobles haciendo a la mujer sonreír mientras Vane se hinchaba orgulloso.

"Oye, por cierto." Le dijo Vane. "Deberías dejar de decir por ahí que la ropa te queda mal, cualquiera con dos ojos te diría que te queda bien."

"Bah, esto me queda pequeño donde la otra vez." Dijo ella. "¿Me siento ridícula? Bueno, lo sentiría si no fuese una forma de conseguir que esos orientales firmen de una dichosa vez."

"¿Por llevar un vestido que, según tú, te queda justo en los puntos más sugerentes de una mujer?" Le dijo Vane.

"_Tío, si a esta mujer le queda mal la ropa yo soy un fraile._" Le dijo Fury mentalmente a su hermano. "_En serio, las modelos de Victoria Secret deberían tenerle envidia._" Afirmó para ganarse una patada en el culo a la vez que un calambrazo de nuevo._ "¡Y deja de darme calambrazos, maldita sea!"_

"_Yo no te doy calambrazos, idiota._" Le contestó Vane haciendo acopio de sus poderes mágicos. "_¿No será que has vuelto a morder cables y tienes electricidad dentro?_"

Eso hizo que Fury intentase volver a morderle y de nuevo le dio otro calambrazo.

"_¡Que dejes de hacer eso!_" Se quejó gritándole mientras le gruñía como lobo.

"_No sé de qué hablas pero mola que te den un calambrazo de vez en cuando._" Le contestó Vane.

"¿Todo bien, Vane?" Le preguntó Lili poniendo una cara de sospecha.

"Sí, perfectamente." Contestó él. "Es que el chucho este no para quieto ni un momento."

"Eso es que no le tratas bien." Dijo ella para palmearse el costado y acariciarle la cabeza a Fury cuando este fue a su lado. "¿Lo ves? Buen chico..."

"Y como te descuides te arrancará el brazo." Le dijo Vane. "Deberíamos sacarlo a la calle, a ver si se calma un poco."

"_Ni se te ocurra._" Le dijo Fury. "_Ahora que he visto algo interesante..._"

"_Como se te ocurra pegarte a ella te juro que seguro que te capa._" Le contestó Vane usando los mismo poderes.

"_Ya veremos._" Dijo él mientras oían ruidos llegando de nuevo.

"Mira, qué te parece esto." Le dijo Bride mostrándole un vestido precioso que parecía caro.

"Creo que vas perfecta." Le dijo Lili sonriendo. "Y también que nos vamos pero ya, o llegaremos tarde a la reunión." Afirmó cogiéndole por la mano.

"Vane, cierra la tienda, por favor." Le dijo Bride mientras Lili tiraba de su mano arrastrándola fuera.

"Madre mía, que impulsividad..." Dijo Vane mientras Fury iba a detrás del mostrador a destrasformarse.

"Me gusta esa mujer." Dijo divertido. "Es divertida."

"Es una clienta." Afirmó Vane. "Y creo que no te conviene mezclarte con ella."

"Me da a mí que tú la conoces mejor de lo que das a entender..." Le dijo Fury divertido.

"Se ha pasado varias veces por aquí." Afirmó serio. "Dentro de poco será una habitual."

"Sí, claro, seguro." Dijo Fury con ironía. "Pues hagamos un trato, yo me las arreglo para conseguir que os dejen en paz la manada y tú te las arreglas para conseguir que la chica tome algo conmigo."

"No chantajees." Le dijo Vane. "Deberías contar con que tal vez ella no quiera, al fin y al cabo no pareces su tipo, para nada."

"Eso debería decirlo ella." Dijo Fury mirándose las uñas con ironía. "Y tú también deberías contar con que la manada aún os tiene ganas..."

"Seguro que sí." Asintió Vane. "Pero bueno, si esperas por aquí probablemente la veas otra vez, pregúntale, a ver qué te dice."

"No lo dudes que lo haré." Afirmó Fury. "Pero mientras tanto..."

"No toques nada." Le dijo Vane previendo que iba a coger una de las ropas de las perchas y dándole un manotazo cuando lo intentó.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"¡Kia!" Gritó Bride feliz cuando acabaron la reunión con los 6 asiáticos que solo parecían saber sonreír y Lili que les hacía de intérprete y estos se fueron por lo que Lili y ella salieron tras Lili pagar la cuenta. "¡No puedo creérmelo!. ¡Voy a poder mostrar mi mercancía!"

"No tires las campanas al vuelo tan pronto." Le dijo Lili sonriendo. "Una buena mujer de negocios debe saber que la victoria es algo duro de conseguir."

"Oh." Dijo Bride. "Es... no sé qué puedo hacer por ti. En serio es... eres como un ángel de la guarda enviado a..."

"Será mejor olvidarnos de lo de ángel." Le dijo Lili sonriendo y dándole un golpecito en el pelo con cariño. "Soy una mujer de negocios, me recuerdas a mis principios y ¡hey! Me gusta ayudar a jóvenes empresarias a tener una oportunidad."

"Tienes que ser un enviado divino." Afirmó Bride ojoplática. "Eso es, dios te envió a hacer el bien en la tierra o algo así."

"Dicho así parezco de una secta." Le dijo Lili casi riéndose mientras un lujoso coche paraba ante la puerta y bajaba un hombre de negro con raybans para abrir la puerta para ellas. "Ah, gracias Dante. ¿Te llevamos a algún lado, Bride?"

"No hace falta." Dijo ella sonriendo. "No estamos muy lejos de la tienda, Vane debe estar ahí aún."

"Ah, entonces te llevamos." Le dijo Lili sonriendo. "Hay que pasar por allí ¿verdad, Dante?"

"Claro, lo que digas." Le dijo el hombre.

"¿Ese tipo es...?" Preguntó Bride mientras se acomodaban en el asiento trasero del coche con un cristal ahumado separando la zona del conductor de la de pasajeros.

"Un simple empleado." Le dijo ella sonriéndole y sacando una PDA del bolso oriental que llevaba colgando en la muñeca para teclear un poco. "Sí, creo que pasaré esto aquí... y esto aquí... y... oh, Dante ¿crees que podrías anular lo de _Barclays and Burkes'_?"

"Desde luego." Dijo el tipo. "¿Quieres que me encargue a mi manera?"

"No hombre, con una llamada." Dijo antes de suspirar. "A tu manera encárgate del tipo de St Claude Avenue con Spain Street. Oh, y si puedes te dejo también que lo intentes con el de 700 Elysain Fields, creo que hoy andará por Washington Square."

"Genial." Dijo el tipo esbozando una sonrisa algo escalofriante.

"¿Negocios?" Le dijo Bride.

"Por desgracia." Le dijo Lili. "Quiero decir, hay otros que me gustan más, como la exposición. Por cierto, eso me recuerda que me tengo que buscar un buen catering. Alguien que sepa hacer cocina oriental y también clásicos locales."

"Deberías llamar a alguno de tus compañeros ángeles." Le dijo Bride tras pensárselo un poco. "Aunque si lo que quieres es buena cocina conozco a unas mujeres que cocinan de vicio. En el _Santuario_ Mama Lo y..."

"Para, para." Le dijo Lili. "Es... no dudo que sean unas cocineras celestiales, pero... bueno, esto requiere algo más serio, es... preferiría contratar Catering."

"Oh, claro." Dijo Bride. "Cierto, es... las cosas por ahí arriba funcionan diferente."

"No te equivoques, es... para una reunión o algo así no dudes que podría coger particulares, pero para un gran evento como este... prefiero servicio de Catering, para evitar disgustos." Le dijo Lili.

El resto de camino hasta el _Encajes y Lilas_ lo hicieron en silencio, y cuando llegaron, Bride sonrió.

"Bueno, yo me bajo aquí." Dijo suavemente. "¿Nos veremos pronto?"

"¿Te viene bien mañana a las 4?" Le dijo ella.

"A las 4 tiene una cita." Le dijo el conductor. "Pero a las 5 probablemente haya acabado."

"A las 5 me viene bien." Dijo Bride. "¿Te pasas por aquí?"

"Claro." Le dijo Lili. "Me pasaré por aquí."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"¿No podías haber hecho esto sola?" Le preguntó Fang.

"Vamos, no me digas que tenías algo mejor que hacer." Le dijo la chica vestida con cuero sonriéndole.

"Pues sí, mira." Le dijo. "Podría estar dándome un atracón de Aimee, pero no… tenía que llamarme alguien para hacer una simple mudanza…"

"No te quejes." Le dijo Vane. "A mí me ha quitado a Bride casi toda la tarde."

"Y gracias a ello tiene la plataforma de lanzamiento a su negocio." Le dijo ella sonriendo y dándole un giro a la llave en una puerta para abrirla. "Bueno… ya estamos en casita. Por cierto, el animal ese..."

"Un perro." Afirmó Vane.

"Vaya por dios, ya veo que entre hermanos no os lleváis bien." Le dijo ella sonriendo con ironía.

"¿Sabías que era mi hermano?" Le dijo Vane casi dejando caer la caja que llevaba.

"No, que va." Dijo. "Ojos verdes, lobo blanco... estaba cantado puesto que podía verte a ti. ¿Estaba molestándote?"

"No." Afirmó Vane. "Pero creo que te ha cogido gusto."

"¿Y eso?" Le dijo ella.

"Me ha dicho que si yo le consigo una cita contigo él nos consigue apartar la manada una temporada." Le dijo Vane antes de darse cuenta de lo que había dicho. "Eh, no quería decir eso."

"Ya, y yo soy un cura." Dijo Fang.

"¿Solo por salir por ahí a tomar algo?" Le dijo Lili. "¿Si yo salgo un día con él, él os quita a los chuchos esos de encima?"

"Son lobos." Le dijeron los dos.

"Chuchos, lobos... lo mismo da que da lo mismo." Afirmó ella. "Di, solo con eso él os deja en paz ¿no?"

"En principio." Dijo Vane.

"Pues yo no me fiaría mucho." Dijo Fang.

"Nah, el tipo es un hombre de palabra." Dijo Lili tras un segundo.

"Yo ya le he dicho que no cuente con ello." Dijo Vane.

"Pues dile que lo has conseguido." Dijo ella moviendo un sofá empujando como si fuese solo un trozo de colchón. "Pero espera un poco, así podrás decir que tiene más mérito porque me convenciste. Tsk, este sofá está mal ahí."

"¿Estás de coña?" Le dijo Vane.

"No, mira, ahí creo que quedará mejor." Dijo ella. "¿Una manita?"

"Voy." Dijo Fang.

"No, me refería a lo de la cita." Le dijo Vane. "Será una coña lo de que vas a ir ¿no?"

"No." Dijo ella. "Será una sola cita, eso sí, como vaya de listo se va a llevar una sorpresa que no le va a gustar ni un pelo."

"¿Y eso?" Dijo Fang. "¿Eres un travelo o algo así?"

"No." Dijo ella para sonreír. "Pero digamos que aún no habéis visto a la auténtica Lili."

"Ja, me gustaría saber cómo llamas tú a tu 'yo nocturno'." Le dijo Fang.

"Cazadora." Dijo ella. "La llamo cazadora, en todos los sentidos." Afirmó tumbándose de forma sugerente en el sofá y haciendo que hasta a los dos se les alegrase algo bajo el ombligo. "Sí, perfecto aquí. Ahora, a por el resto."


	6. CAPÍTULO 5: CITA A CIEGAS UN HAMBRE DE L

**CAPITULO 5: CITA A CIEGAS. UN HAMBRE DE LOBOS.**

"Tú tan solo dime dónde y cuando." Le había dicho hacía dos días a Vane Kattalakis.

"¿Estás segura?" Me había dicho. "Es... bueno, no es necesario que vayas, podría ser peligroso."

"Pero si yo voy os dejará en paz ¿cierto?" Le había dicho.

"Sí, claro." Dijo Vane.

"Tía, por una cita contigo, sin conocerte como ahora te conocemos... ya te digo yo que yo también nos dejaría en paz un rato." Afirmó Fang. "Eres uno de los trozos de carne más apetitosos que he visto, sin contar a Aimee, claro."

"Me gusta eso de que me compares con un pedazo de carne." Le había dicho un poco molesta. "Y Vane, dime cuando y dónde y allí estaré. Pero adviértele a tu hermanito del alma que deje a sus mascotas por ahí y desde luego, que como intente algo raro, le saldrá el tiro por la culata."

"Uhhh..." Había dicho Fang con ironía. "¿Qué vas a hacerle, arañarle?"

"Fang, déjalo, anda." Le dijo Vane. "Lili, no te interesa dar muestras de nada. Bastante tienes con demostrar a todos que puedes salir a la luz del día sin que te reduzcas a un montón de cenizas."

"Bueno, ya sabéis que soy especial." Había dicho para señalarle. "Vane, la cita, hazme saber los detalles cuando los sepas."

Así que ahí estaba yo ahora, esperando en la puerta del restaurante más caro de la ciudad puesto que Vane había dicho que le había sugerido, para hacerle pagar caro el querer invitarme, el restaurante más caro y exclusivo de toda la ciudad, vistiendo un vestido largo y blanco que le había comprado hacía días a Bride y que, con un pequeño 'abracadabra' había conseguido moldear a mis formas con ese 'toque' en mi apariencia que hacía, había hecho, hasta el momento, babear a 5 casados y algún otro caballero que iba acompañado más 2 hombres con apariencia de ejecutivos.

Aquello era... bueno, no me acababa de gustar, aunque me gustaba la idea de poder tener compañeros disponibles incluso entre esos 'altos círculos'.

Ya estaba ajustándome de nuevo la estola cuando oí un silbido de aprobación-admiración en un lateral y vi un tipo con camisa un poco abierta en el cuello y por fuera de unos pantalones caros, bien peinado pero como si fuese de peluquería en vez de algo que hiciese habitualmente.

"¿Señor Kattalakis?" Le pregunté más que nada por tantear el terreno.

"Fury." Me dijo sonriendo. "Lo de Señor, me suena a viejo." Afirmó pasando de mi mano estirada y dándome dos besos. "Y tú eres..."

"Señorita Delacroix." Afirmé.

"Señorita... ¿no tienes un nombre propio?" Me dijo como divertido.

"Sí." Afirmé.

"¿Y es?" Me dijo tras un segundo que apostaría que esperó que se lo dijese.

"Lili." Afirmé.

"Mucho mejor." Afirmó sonriendo picadamente. "¿Entramos?"

"Desde luego." Afirmé devolviéndole la sonrisa.

"Disculpen." Nos dijo el recepcionista con un acento afrancesado cuando el tío fue a entrar como si fuese el jefe o algo. "Me temo que esta lleno. ¿Tenían reserva?"

"A ver... ¿es esto?" Dijo el tipo sacando un papelito del bolsillo.

"Ejem... sí, señor Kattalakis." Le dijo el hombre mientras yo hacía un giro de ojos al ver cómo había llevado apuntado en un papel lo que tenía que hacer. "Ya veo su reserva, pero me temo que..."

"¿Me permites?" Le dije intentando mantener la calma para evitar darle un bofetón por ser tan estúpido de concertar esa cita sin tener ni idea de nada. "Disculpe, caballero. Estoy seguro que sabrá encontrarnos un buen sitio para cenar." Afirmé sacando una tarjeta de visita y un billete que puse ante él. "Ya sabe, una mesa tranquilita y bien ventilada donde tengamos algo de intimidad, y a ser posible con buenas vistas." Añadí puesto que no necesitaba usar mis dones para saber que con ese tío enfrente, la cena iba a ser un asco.

"_Mais Oui_, señorita Delacroix." Me dijo cambiando el gesto en una sonrisa mientras cogía el dinero para escondérselo en el bolsillo. "Si tienen la amabilidad de acompañarme..."

"_Enchantez_." Le dije. "¿Podría atendernos algún camarero con un acento tan bonito como el suyo? A veces echo de menos la época que trabajé en París."

"Bien sur." Me dijo sonriendo mientras nos guiaba hasta una mesa que estaba un poco apartada en un rincón lejos de malos olores y donde, debido a una columna, quedaba un poco separada dándole un poco de privacidad a la mesa. "Aquí es, señorita y caballero. ¿Es de su gusto, señorita?"

"Desde luego." Afirmé asintiendo con una sonrisa y deseando darme de cabezazos por haber dicho lo de 'donde tengamos algo de intimidad'.

"¿Me permiten sus abrigos?" Nos dijo.

"Eh, la chaqueta es mía." Le dijo Fury avisando dándosela cuando el hombre fue a cogérsela tras coger mi estola de pieles.

"Fury, creo que el caballero solo pretende guardártela para evitar que moleste en la silla." Le dije un poco abochornada por su comportamiento.

"Ya." Me dijo dándosela.

Ese tipo era increíblemente... lo opuesto a lo que solía ir allí. No tenía modales y desde luego estaba claro que el tipo no sabía cómo comportarse en un sitio tan fino como aquel. Sin embargo, cuando fui a sentarme, se me adelantó y me retiró la silla para que me sentase y empujarme hacia la mesa antes de ir a sentarse con una sonrisa.

Vale, una de 5, tampoco estaba tan mal.

"Eh, me gusta ese vestido." Me dijo. "¿Es nuevo?"

"No, tiene dos usos." Afirmé notando cómo sabía que no era nuevo.

Fue más bien por curiosidad, pero decidí meterme un poco en su mente y le miré directamente a los ojos. Unos preciosos ojos verdes musgo, había que reconocerlo, sin embargo, cuando accedí a su mente me comenzó a doler un poco la cabeza, más que nada porque es difícil incluso para mí meterme en la mente de otro, no es algo que suela hacer, así que me falta práctica.

Entonces me vi a través de sus ojos, un mero trozo de carne, no me sorprendía; sin embargo, pensaba de verdad que me sentaba bien ese vestido al que no acababa de acostumbrarme por la gran cantidad de mi cuerpo que dejaba al descubierto, además, sabía que el vestido no era nuevo, podía oler el rastro de olor de sangre que había quedado, pero no le importaba eso, para él parecía más importante la visión que el detalle del vestido que luego comenzó a pensar que le gustaría más que estuviese en el suelo de una especie de lobera que sobre mi piel.

Interesante.

También miré en su mente, no sabía nada de quién era yo realmente ni la conexión que había entre sus hermanos, el ataque que sufrieron y ayudé a evitar, y yo en ningún momento parecía haber tenido intención de hacerles nada a Vane y Fang, solo que pensó que con su amenaza podría conseguir sacar algo de provecho y al haberme visto en la tienda, cosa que yo no recordaba haberle visto a él, con el puñetero vestido de chica que dejaba al descubierto por una raja del mismo, mis muslos que según su criterio estaban bien torneados y morenos debido a mi color habitual de piel a pesar de haber nacido en la ancestral Irlanda céltica, había pensado en sacar provecho de su amenaza para poder pasar un rato conmigo y tener una oportunidad, entonces volvió a la imagen de la lobera y cómo le gustaría que mi vestido acabase en el suelo y decidí que ya había tenido suficiente mente de 'macho regido por instintos' por un rato y pestañeé rompiendo el contacto mental.

"¿Estás bien?" Me dijo.

"Dios, no, se me ha subido el frío a la cabeza." Dije puesto que tenía una copa de líquido casi helado en mi mano.

"Eso tiene solución." Me dijo con ironía.

"Sí, cenando algo se pasará." Afirmé intentando ocultar el dolor de cabeza que me había dado el buscar información sobre lo que sabía y lo que no en su propia mente.

"Perfecto, he pedido unos _scargots_, un poco de _soupe à l'oignon et l'ail_, y luego _Boeuf avec Roquefort aux herbes_." Dijo. "¿Lo mismo para dos?"

"Está bien, pero en vez de la _soupe_, prefiero _salade niçoise_." Dije plegando el menú. "¿Y talvez unas _huitres_ mientras esperamos y él toma sus _scargots_?" Añadí fijándome que había un joven con aspecto cajón y que cuando nos dijo que perfecto tenía un buen y melodioso acento francés.

"Vaya, no sabía que sabías francés." Le dije al tipo.

"Sí, bueno, es algo que nadie parece adivinar." Me dijo.

No, el tío no tenía ni idea de lo que había pedido, y me di cuenta cuando le llevaron los caracoles que había pedido y puso cara que dejaba medio intuir algo de asco.

"¿Está todo al gusto de los señores?" Nos dijo el camarero al percibirlo.

"Sí, gracias." Dijo Fury antes que yo pudiese decir nada.

"Gracias." Le dije al camarero mientras nos servía algo de vino francés y se retiraba. "Hay poca gente que les guste los caracoles fuera de Francia." Le dije decidida a pincharle un poco.

"Sí, bueno, pues ya conoces uno." Dijo.

Orgulloso... apuesto a que no tenía ni idea de lo que había pedido y solo intentaba mantener su imagen de tío duro y seguro ante mí.

"Déjame adivinar." Le dije mientras miraba mi plato. "¿Quieres una?"

"Por favor." Me dijo.

Sonreí y suspiré por dentro ante la idea de que no parecía tener idea de cómo comerlas y que tuviese que dársela yo también, pero... dios, dentro de su incultura y quedándome bien claro que era la primera vez que comía eso, no puedo negar que sentí algo extraño cuando chupó mis dedos con la concha, así que me acabé mirando los dedos esperando ver una quemadura o algo cuyo dolor al rozarlo con su lengua me hubiese dado ese estremecimiento; no había nada.

"Eh, está bueno." Me dijo. "¿Qué es?"

"Ostras crudas." Le dije. "Animales marinos." Añadí notando sus arcadas.

Coño, cuándo había hecho lo de sincronizarnos.

Tenía que hacer algo o acabaría potando gracias a sus arcadas.

"Si te sientes mejor piensa que estaban cocidas." Le dije.

"Saben... bien." Me dijo mientras notaba pronto algo de mejoría. "¿Puedo coger otra?"

"Claro." Dije acercándole el plato.

La verdad es que no sé si fue por lo de sincronizarle o qué pero de pronto comencé a sentir calor viéndole comerse mis ostras, que, vale, se comió solo dos, y se le caía un reguero de jugo y zumo de limón por los labios hasta la barbilla, pero... dios... hacía siglos que no sentía algo semejante...

¡Por eso prefería a los tíos de una sola noche, joder!. ¡Al menos ellos no me daban esos problemas!. Con ellos era todo mecánico y no tenía nada de especial como esto, era mecánico y no sentía nada, solo era alimentación y punto.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" Me preguntó con una sonrisa irónica.

"Perfectamente, acábate tu plato antes de acabar el mío." Le dije.

"Creo que prefiero lo tuyo." Afirmó. "Pero si te gustan..." Añadió ofreciéndome su plato.

Con cuidado de no tirar nada, tiré del plato con algo de violencia hacia mí y me puse a comer caracoles; y una vez más, el tipo comenzó a calentarse y comencé a sentir escalofríos mientras le veía mirarme comiéndose mi plato de ostras mientras yo me comía sus caracoles.

Con el primer plato la cosa no fue mejor, yo disfruté de mi ensalada, y respiré más aliviada viendo que aunque le gustaba la sopa que había pedido, se daba cuenta de que, con esa peste de ajo y cebolla, nadie querría besarle y eso me libraba de tener que pasar por el show de que lo intentase y yo usase mis dotes como guerrera contra su persona hasta derribarle.

Pero con el segundo plato...

Dios, por qué los dioses me hacían esto. ¿Cómo era posible que ver a una chica comer un filetón hiciese que ese tío tuviese de nuevo esas sensaciones que me hacían estremecer por dentro y calentarme en un sentido bueno de la palabra?

Y la verdad, el ver a ese tipo comiendo la carne que estaba aún roja con aquel gusto era algo soberbio, pero... no, no podía ablandarme. Aquello era una mera cena de negocios y punto, acabaría la cena, iríamos fuera y al amanecer ya no pasaría nada. No tendría que volver a verle, punto.

"Se te cae un poco de jugo, cielo." Me dijo aprovechando para rozarme al limpiármelo y hacerme llenar de impulsos eléctricos como descarguitas pequeñas.

Le mataba, yo le mataba como me volviese a tocar; pero a la vez... algo dentro de mí casi hasta rogaba por que lo hiciese.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

Fury respiró con algo de pesadez mientras salían del restaurante, con su VISA pagar la cuenta no había sido problema, y el haber visto aquella belleza disfrutar de la cena había valido la pena de tener que comer bichos que aún podrían haber estado vivos, una sopa que mataría a cualquier vampiro con solo echarle el aliento y un postre no apto para diabéticos que había hecho que casi le diese un coma de hiperglucemia.

"¿Y ahora, a dónde vamos?" Le preguntó a la chica castaña que tenía a su lado yendo a cogerle del brazo.

"No sé, se suponía que lo de la cita era solo para cenar." Le contestó ella.

Ya no solo era porque la chica estaba que crujía de buena, era también por su orgullo.

"No me digas que te has aburrido." Le dijo él. "Que vale, no estoy acostumbrado a venir a estos sitios, pero creo que tampoco es para que..."

"Ya sabía que no eres de venir a estos sitios." Le contestó ella. "No te ofendas, pero... ¿en serio has estado alguna vez en un sitio como este?"

"Para serte sincero no." Le dijo él casi vomitando las palabras. "Pero alguien me dijo que con esto quedaría de puta madre ante la chica y mira, aquí estoy, vestido con ropa nueva y saliendo de un sitio donde nos han dado un palo, aunque la comida no ha estado tan mal. Creo que merecía lo que ha costado."

Entonces notó que ella sonreía divertida sin mirarle.

"Sí, no ha estado mal." Dijo ella.

"Reconócelo." Dijo divertido pasándole un brazo por los hombros. "Te lo has pasado bien."

"Vale, vale." Dijo ella soltándose casi riendo. "Lo reconozco, no lo he pasado tan mal para ser una cita a ciegas."

"Pues entonces, si no tienes nada mejor que hacer, te sugiero continuar la fiesta un poco más." Le dijo sonriéndole. "No sé por dónde te sueles mover, pero... ¿algún bar?" Le preguntó mientras le surgía la idea de algún sitio a oscuras donde poder disfrutar un poco más.

"Tal vez mejor un local que... creo que no está tan lejos andando de aquí." Dijo ella sonriendo.

"Y es..." Le dijo él.

"Un sitio al que ir y donde no te recuerden que eres alguien grande a cada momento." Le contestó sonriendo con ironía.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Vaya..." Dijo Fury cuando llegaron a la entrada del 'Santuario'.

"Ostras, Lili, cada día vienes más... impactante." Le dijo Dev con los ojos como platos.

"Buenas noches, Dev." Le dijo ella sonriendo.

"Dev..." Le saludó Fury un poco con la mosca tras la oreja.

"Oh, vaya." Dijo mientras dentro podían oír a alguien avisando a otro alguien.

"¿Ocurre algo?" Preguntó Fury intentando echar un ojo.

"Nada, es que hay alguien por aquí al que seguro que le interesará salir por pies." Dijo Dev mientras llegaba el menor de sus hermanos cuatrillizos.

"Qué hay, par." Les dijo Quin.

"Hola Quin." Le saludó ella.

"No me digas que les conoces." Dijo Fury.

"De vez en cuando me dejo caer por aquí." Le dijo ella.

"Le decía que cada día nos viene más impactante." Dijo Dev.

"Lili, será mejor que nos vayamos." Le dijo Fury.

"¿Por qué?" Le dijo ella.

"Oye, si quieres le podía pedir a Aimee que te preste algo." Le dijo Dev.

"Sería de agradecer, sí." Dijo ella. "¿Podemos entrar ya?"

"Sí." Dijo Quin tras echar una mirada atrás. "Aunque... creo que vais a preferir otro sitio, al menos esta noche. Hay..."

"A ver si se quedan." Dijo Lili sonriendo. "Me mueeeeero de ganas de ver al viejo Cupid."

"Creo que te vas a quedar con las ganas." Dijo Dev. "Quieren la noche tranquila."

"Sí, seguro." Dijo ella. "¿Vamos, Fury?"

"Vale." Dijo él rodeándole los hombros para marcar terreno mientras pasaban entre ambos hermanos.

"¿Y qué hay de la ropa?" Le dijo Quin.

"Suena bien, pero nada muy corto." Dijo Lili.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"¿Esto es nada muy corto?" Le pregunté a Quin cuando me puse el vestido de su hermana que me había pasado.

"Sí, y te lo puedes quedar." Me dijo. "Mira que comprarse algo así..."

"Oye listo, no me des algo que no quieras ver en tu hermana." Le dije saliendo del reservado en bragas y con un trapo a modo de sujetador para pasarle el vestido.

"Aunque tienes un cuerpazo de infarto, creo que tendré que prohibirte que vayas abajo vestida así." Me dijo mirándome de arriba abajo. "Así que venga, ponte ese vestido y baja de una vez. Que por cierto, algún día nos cuentas qué haces tú con ese en lo que parece una cita."

"Un favor." Le dije decidiéndome a salir con ese maldito vestido tras el trapo del reservado. "Me gusta ocuparme de la gente que trabaja para mí."

"Así que es por eso." Me dijo. "Dev dice que hace unas noches viniste herida por defender a Fang y su hermano Vane."

"Sí, algo así." Dije.

"Y supongo... que él es quien mandó eso." Me dijo.

"Casi, él no lo hizo, pero fue una tessera de su manada." Afirmé. "¿Zapatos?"

"Sí, aquí tienes." Me dijo pasándome un par de zapatos dorados atados a las piernas.

"Gracias." Dije para alargarlos un poco para adaptarlos a mis pies puesto que eran un par de números más pequeños. "Bueno, como tengáis problemas con un lobo celoso no me eches las culpas."

"Dios, si a ti te queda que hasta yo mataría por ser tu desayuno no quiero ni pensar qué sería de mi pobre hermana con eso puesto..." Me dijo haciéndome sonreír.

"Me queda de muerte ¿no?" Le dije divertida. "No está tan mal... A ver si tengo suerte y este lobo se larga antes del amanecer y me da tiempo de cogerme algo de desayuno tardío. Igual el amigo '_Cupid_' me puede conseguir algo y todo."

"Que no vas a verle." Me dijo. "Está de tranqui y no creo que baje a lo común."

"Vale." Dije. "Ya le pillaré otro día, no te preocupes."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Vaya, creo que tendré que venirme más a menudo por aquí, chicas." Dijo Fury divertido al recibir la atención de varias mujeres.

"Un vodka, por favor." Dijo una voz junto a él.

"Lili..." La llamó él.

"No te preocupes, tú sigue que yo necesito uno de estos." Le dijo ella suavemente y haciéndole gestos con la mano.

Fue justo entonces, cuando la vio por completo al moverse la morena entre ellos para ponerse frente a él y ronronearle cuando él se giró hacia Lili y le sonrió.

"Vaya, eso es un poco fuerte, preciosa." Le dijo divertido.

"Gracias Wren, déjame la botella aquí, por favor." Le dijo ella.

"Vaya por dios... ¿un mal día?" Dijo el leopardo.

"¿Tú qué crees?" Le dijo ella.

"Wren, dame un vaso y llévate la botella, no la vamos a necesitar." Dijo Fury sonriendo.

"Es que la que me la ha pedido ha sido ella." Le dijo él.

"Ya, pero es que se la van a quitar." Dijo Fury devolviéndola. "Porque yo me la voy a llevar a bailar." Afirmó cogiéndola de la cintura para llevarla a la pista. "Vamos a mover el esqueleto, nena."

"Dos cosas." Le dijo ella gritándole para hacerse oír sobre la música que llenaba todo el local. "Una, no soy tu nena, y dos, como me vuelvas a arrastrar así te vas a enterar de lo que es una tía cabreada."

"Vale, nena." Le dijo divertido.

"Lo haces para molestarme ¿no?" Le dijo ella levantando una ceja.

"Un poco." Le dijo él haciéndola pegarse más. "A veces es divertido jugarse la vida."

"_Y que tú lo digas._" Pensó Lili divertida mirándole.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

Seis horas, toda la noche y el lobo seguía conmigo. Pronto amanecería, y eso iba a ser problemas puesto que necesitaba descansar y recargar pilas antes de tener que salir a trabajar por la mañana-mediodía.

En lo que llevábamos de noche, el tipo había estado marcando territorio y eso... la verdad es que me había hecho perder toda opción de ligar con nadie para poder tener un buen desayuno, que lo iba a necesitar.

"Eso no me lo repites fuera." Le dijo de pronto a un tipo haciéndome despertar.

"Cuando quieras, tío listo." Le dijo Fury.

"A ver, chicos." Les dije yo. "Nada de peleas."

"Este tío lleva mirándote las peras toda la noche." Me dijo Fury.

"¿Y qué?" Le dije ronroneando por dentro mientras veía la oportunidad de oro. "Tú llevas haciendo lo mismo ¿o acaso pensabas que no me iba a dar cuenta?"

"No." Dijo Fury con dureza en la voz. "Joder, nena, estás conmigo."

"Yo no soy tu nena." Le dije furiosa dándole un empujón. "Todo esto ha sido un error desde el principio." Afirmé dándole otro que le pasó por la puerta de salida de emergencia que se usaba para sacar a los que peleaban allí por lo que había podido observar en los días que pasé allí antes de encontrar el piso.

Entonces me paró el siguiente golpe y me retuvo antes de besarme pillándome por sorpresa.

Fue algo... dios, alucinante, no había tenido intención de nada con él, pero en cuanto paró diciéndome algo de que era una maldita repipi se me despertó el hambre viendo el sol que comenzaba a iluminar un poco el perfil de la ciudad, así que como nos habíamos quedado mirando a los ojos.

Fue algo rápido, atacamos los dos a la vez y acabamos contra la pared del Santuario, yo encajonada entre esta y el cuerpo de aquel lobo.

Si hubiese tenido un ápice de cordura en mí aún, hubiese parado aquello puesto que era una locura; sin embargo...

"Vamos a otro sitio." Me dijo. "A mí no me importa hacerlo aquí, pero... mejor acabar la noche en un hotel, con cama y calefacción."

"Mi casa." Solté rápidamente con miedo a que se bajase el calentón. "Mi casa está más cerca."

"Hecho." Dijo cogiéndome casi en brazos para volver a atacarme la boca con la suya dándome un beso de los que mostraban hambre.


	7. CAPÍTULO 6: MALCIÓN MI ALIMENTO NO ME RE

**CAPITULO 6: MALCIÓN; MI ALIMENTO NO ME RECORDARÁ.**

"¡¡Hummm!!" Gemí cuando tras pasar la puerta de mi nueva casa, Fury me atrapó entre sus brazos contra la pared mientras cerraba la puerta con un pie.

Dios, ese lobo era la leche, habíamos ido hasta allí casi corriendo puesto que estaba apenas a 3 manzanas del _Santuario_, y ahora parecía que él también tuviese hambre, pero un hambre de lobos, mucho más fuerte que la mía.

No podía ni hablar, me había cubierto la boca con la suya mientras su lengua jugaba con la mía sin soltarme, como si me fuese a escapar, así que moví mis brazos para apoyarlos en sus hombros a su espalda.

Aquello era demencial.

Él era un lobo, y no precisamente manso como podían ser sus hermanos, él era el jefe de una auténtica manada; y yo era una espada de doble filo.

Podía hacer lo que quisiera con los humanos siempre y cuando no comportase un riesgo a sus vidas, pero lo de arcanos, katagarios o otros cazadores...

"Creo que deberíamos parar." Le dije intentando convencerme de que era lo más racional.

"Tú tampoco quieres que pare." Me dijo para volver a atacar.

"En serio..." Le dije mientras me soltaba el pelo con una sola mano mientras que con la otra me mantenía pegada a él levantándome una pierna hacia sus caderas de acero. "Me parece que esto no es una buena idea."

"Tranquila." Me susurró suavemente al oído sorteando mis mechones de pelo suelto gracias a su mano que ahora estaba acariciándome el cuello. "Prometo tener cuidado contigo." Afirmó antes de mordisquearme el lóbulo.

Cuidado... como siguiese tentando mi control con su morro y sus enormes y sensuales manos entonces sí que iba a tener que tener cuidado, pero conmigo.

Yo era una bebedora y eso para él era un peligro puesto que no tenía ni idea de nada sobre mí.

Cuando me mordisqueó el labio inferior mientras una de sus manos se colaba por el pronunciadísimo escote del puñetero vestido que cubría lo justo y necesario del pecho, fue cuando ya sí que perdí toda mi cordura y de nuevo me importaron bien poco la ira de los dioses, las normas y lo que pudiera pasar por romper las reglas, aferré con más fuerza la pierna que tenía en sus caderas que hasta entonces había estado ahí porque él la sostenía con una mano y mis manos volaron hacia su piel, suave y tibia para meterse bajo su camisa y vagar por sus hombros hacia su espalda para moverle la camisa hacia atrás descubriendo los hombros y parte del abdomen al levantársele la parte delantera.

Hasta entonces no me había hecho un katagario; vale, había habido un par de magos que podrían llamarse licántropos en el sentido de que se trasformaban en lobos, o eso me había parecido, puesto que, que yo supiese, licántropos propiamente dichos no había pero esos tipos sí que se trasformaban en lobos, eran Arcadios, no cazadores como este, pero sí humanos que se trasformaban en lobos, y las 3 veces me había caído una bronca monumental de los dioses, por suerte me habían pillado hombres y en 2 ocasiones había podido librarme sin problema con... digamos, mis armas femeninas que había ido potenciando a lo largo de todos esos años desde que me convertí en lo que era gracias a la diosa griega Artemisa, la zorra frígida de Artemisa, y Lilith.

Sonriendo, paré de besarle para abrirle la camisa del todo y deslizársela fuera de los hombros; las vistas no eran nada pero que nada malas, todo músculo y piel dorada que conjuntaba de maravilla con su pelo rubio y sus ojos verdes hechizantes. Me preguntaba si era rubio natural o se había teñido, aunque eso era sencillo de comprobar.

"Vaya, hombre." Me dijo con un tono de broma. "Esto no es justo ¿eh? Yo descamisado y tú con toda la ropa."

"Si supiese cómo soltar la mierda de vestido este no dudes que ya lo habría hecho." Le contesté convertida por dentro en la cazadora en vez de mi tapadera que él conocía.

"Eso tiene fácil solución." Me dijo echando las manos hacia mi cuello de nuevo y comenzó a juguetear con el cordón del vestido en el cuello intentando buscar la cuerda de la que tirar para soltarlo. "Vaya, creo que…" Dijo cuando se cansó haciendo el cordón que iba al cuello rajarse con un solo tirón entre sus dedos sin hacerme a mí notar lo más mínimo hasta que no cayó suavemente revelando mi pecho hasta trasformarse de un vestido de diseño sugerente a una minifalda con un par de tiras de tela colgando al frente-los lados lacias. "Ya está." Dijo sonriendo y parando de besarme para contemplar las vistas sin que le dejase yo mucho.

"Te acabas de cargar un vestido de diseño." Le dije con ironía.

"Te compraré otro." Me dijo levantándome en la pared con sus brazos en mis caderas a mi trasero antes de volver a atacar mi boca antes de bajar lamiendo por el cuello hasta los hombros. "Tienes unos hombros preciosos." Susurró lamiendo uno y acariciando el otro con una sola mano.

Hombre, los hombros anchos que habían soportado bastante carga durante todos esos años, forjados a base de llevar la vida que llevaba.

Antes de darme cuenta, había dejado atrás mis hombros para centrarse en mis pechos haciéndome gemir cuando se llevó un pezón a la boca haciéndome perder cada vez más la poca cordura que tenía.

Entonces lo aparté de mí para desencajonarme con una sencilla maniobra que colaría perfectamente como un simple movimiento que, desde luego, cualquiera podría hacer mientras le sonreía. Con cuidado pasé ante él contoneándome un poco y fui a la superficie cómoda y horizontal más cercana: el sofá de corte modernista con aire oriental que impregnaba toda la casa. Vale, yo sería celta, pero… había que reconocer que el minimalismo y la estética de la decoración moderno-oriental rayando con lo zen de lo actual era perfecto también para alguien como yo que solo iba a casa para descansar unas horas de día, o noche si no trabajaba, y que lo único que necesitaba era un frigorífico para mantener algo de comida normal, un congelador industrial donde meter tanques de helado de chocolate y piezas grandes de carne congelada, y una cama cómoda que al ser de ese estilo estaba muy cerca del suelo, lo cual me encantaba porque me recordaba a las camas que he tenido desde que soy lo que soy aunque tenía la segunda habitación para invitados si tuviese alguno, amueblada con una cama con doseles bastante más del estilo medieval-celta del que supongo que vendría yo puesto que mi pasado es tan misterio para el resto como para mí.

Y en el mismo momento en que voy a alcanzar el sofá, esa máquina de feromonas que ha sido capaz de hacerme perder el norte como para liarme con él, llamado Fury me alcanza y me hace girar derribándome en el sofá para besarme y continuar con su actuación por lo que le paro y me repantigo en el sofá antes de que él pille la indirecta y saque un poco de su animal interior para encajonarme entre el sofá y él con sus brazos poniendo una pierna a cada lado de mis caderas para ir esparciendo besos por el lado contrario al que bajó hasta mi pecho hasta capturar el otro pezón entre sus labios y juguetear con él en su boca haciéndome estar al borde del jadeo como nunca antes alguien había conseguido hacerlo con algo tan sencillo como jugar con mis pechos en su boca, por no decir cuando decidió que no me iba a ir puesto que estaba pasándole mis manos por todos y cada uno de los poderosos músculos de su torso y espalda que ahora estaban en sus pectorales, duros como rocas bajo mis manos y él movió un brazo para bajar con la mano por mi tripa hasta llegar a la parte en que el vestido era ahora solo una falda rara por caer la parte del torso sobre si mismo.

Pero no paró ahí, bajó aún más su mano metiéndola dentro de la falda que la aplastó contra mi carne haciéndome sentir que ardía con esa simple caricia pero sin permitirle tener acceso a la zona oculta bajo mi ropa interior.

"Puñetero vestido…" Me dijo parando su actividad 'bucaloligual' para pelearse con mi ropa.

Entonces sonreí con ironía.

"¿Necesitas ayuda?" Le pregunté.

"No." Me dijo mirándome como un animal avisando antes de morder y cambiando a una sonrisa irónica. "No me quites el placer de desenvolverte como si fueses un bombón."

"Como quieras." Le dije sonriendo.

Entonces volvió a intentarlo, era… dios, casi me río viendo su cara tan seria y concentrada como si en vez de algo tan sencillo como quitar un vestido a una chica a su merced en un sofá estuviese intentando desactivar una bomba sin conocimientos previos de desarticulación de explosivos, como si fuese un criptex o un cubo de rubic.

"Dios… por eso odio estas cosas." Dijo peleándose con el vestido.

Entonces sonreí y me moví un poco para ayudarle a deslizarme el vestido caderas-abajo hasta sacarlo revelando mi ropa interior compuesta por un simple tanga-culotte de encaje casi transparente en la zona 'culotte' y más tupido en la zona 'tanga' con un liguero a juego sujetando unas medias que me hacían las piernas un par de tonos más morenas que lo que en realidad eran.

"Madre mía… que subidón." Dijo con una sonrisa de picardía.

"Supongo que sabrás soltar los enganches." Le dije bromeando.

"Claro que sí." Me dijo divertido.

.

Para Fury era más sencillo de decir que de hacer puesto que en su opinión, las lobas eran mejores que las humanas a la hora de copular, y desde el primer momento, esa chica de pelo oscuro le había hecho endurecerse con solo el sonido de su voz y el olor de su piel. Ya desde que salieron a la luz del amanecer había podido percibir además de ese olor tan hechizante en ella, el aún más hechizante olor de hembra en celo por fines 'no-reproductivos', claro que él, a diferencia de sus hermanos Vane y Fang, había nacido como humano y luego, en la pubertad se había trasformado en lobo. Sabía cómo eran las hembras de ambas especies y seguía prefiriendo la simplicidad de las hembras de lobo, con las que solo tenía que demostrar ser el mejor de los machos presentes y luego pelear con ellas dándoles lo que querían durante toda la noche; sabía perfectamente que las humanas no eran como las lobas, no, las hembras humanas eran mucho más complicadas, comenzando por el hecho de que tenían capas y capas de tela haciendo impedimentos y siguiendo por el hecho de que debía jugar con ellas antes de poder penetrarlas y también que tenía que andar con más cuidado, eso por no decir que eran mucho más complejas porque luego exigían también que las llamases tras ese contacto, que les dedicases tiempo, que las mimases… las lobas nunca pedían eso, cuando acababas de aparearte con ellas no tenías que dedicarles más tiempo, te echaban a bocados y si te he visto no me acuerdo hasta el próximo celo.

Sin embargo, aunque odiaba esos trozos de tela y tejidos en los que venían envueltas las hembras humanas, tenía que reconocer que con esta hembra se estaba poniendo cada vez más duro con el simple roce de sus pieles.

Se pasó un minuto hasta que descubrió cómo soltar el primer enganche del liguero con las medias, y luego soltó el resto sin problemas, casi rasgó la primera media y desde luego le hizo un agujero al cogerla sin cuidado para tirar de ellas como el animal que llevaba siendo tanto tiempo.

"Con cuidado, tigre." Le dijo la chica divertida. "Me gustaría conservar mis medias enteras."

"Tarde." Le dijo él mostrándole las carreras y el agujero en la primera. "Nunca me han gustado estas cosas."

"A mí tampoco, pero son distinción de sofisticación." Le dijo ella divertida. "Y esas eran una que uso para trabajar."

"¿Significa que soy solo trabajo?" Le preguntó él con ironía.

"Significa que eran mis favoritas y mañana tendré que salir a comprar otro par." Afirmó ella sonriendo mientras él cogía el borde de la otra con más cuidado para ir descubriendo milímetro a milímetro aquella piel dorada oculta bajo aquellas medias y deleitándose con la visión antes de pasarle la punta de la lengua sin poder evitarlo y notando cómo ella soltaba una especie de gemido por lo que la miró de reojo y vio qué provocaba ese tipo de caricias en ella y sonrió para subir lentamente hacia el único punto de su cuerpo aún oculto por una braga-tanga que poco dejaba a la imaginación y que tapaba lo justo. Cuando llegó a la ingle notó cómo la chica además de soltar una especie de jadeo se estremecía y la miró viendo cómo tenía los ojos cerrados y se había agarrado una mano al cojín haciendo marcas.

Sonrió ampliamente poniendo las manos en los laterales de la lencería y antes de que ella pudiese abrir la boca, había rajado los laterales convirtiéndolo en un simple trapo de encaje y tela muy suave.

"Te compraré otro." Le dijo divertido antes de meter la mano entre sus piernas y ponerse a explorar notando su feminidad entre sus dedos y haciéndola jadear entrecortadamente antes de volver a atraparle los labios con sus dientes y besarla con ardor.

Dios… cómo le dolía llevar pantalones… si tan solo pudiese hacerlos desaparecer sin que ella se diese cuenta…

Entonces ella movió las manos para bajarlas hasta su trasero y le abrió el botón y la cremallera del pantalón antes de comenzar a bajárselo lentamente.

"Dios… muchísimas gracias." Le dijo él cuando se los bajó hasta las rodillas liberándole la tremenda erección.

"No me las des." Le dijo ella sonriéndole con picardía y bajando su mano por sus nalgas duras y firmes. "También lo he hecho por mí."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

La verdad es que nunca había puesto un dedo encima a un lobo, pero… jamás habría pensado que uno sería tan grande, en todos los sentidos.

Era fuerte, grande… y a diferencia del resto de personas que había puesto en mi cama para alimentarme tras darles placer, este lobo, Fury, era el presagio de algo realmente… fuerte.

"¿Te importaría si te pido que nos protejas?" Le pregunté.

Si con esa no huía, entonces es que sí era merecedor del rato.

"Claro, si alguien se atreve a interrumpir no te preocupes que le muerdo." Me dijo.

Benditos los animales…

"No, hombre." Le dije aguantándome la risa para no ofenderle y moviéndole para alcanzar la mesa de diseño donde tenía uno de mis souvenirs en forma de caja antigua.

"_Que en este instante/ aparezca con presteza/ una coraza/ que le ajuste cual guante._" Comencé a recitar mentalmente. "_La caja más grande/ que en mi cofrecillo/ con este conjuro sencillo/ aparezca para lo que yo mande/ la protección/ contra la concepción._"

Tan pronto como moví la mano disimuladamente en una ola ante la tapa noté cómo dentro comenzaba a aparecer lo que pedía y cuando la abrí me encontré la caja de preservativos que había pedido, solo que…

"Vaya…" Dijo él cuando la saqué y se la mostré. "Y eso es…"

Sonriendo me acerqué a su oreja para susurrarle cómo se usaba y verle sonreír. Apostaría a que él nunca había usado eso, así que debía ser nuevo y lo más probable es que tuviese que ayudarle a ponérselo también yo, así que cuando acabé le di un mordisquito en la oreja que noté cómo le hacía acalorar más aún de lo que ya estábamos los dos.

"Wow." Me dijo sin soltarme y derritiéndose. "No sé si podré aguantar tanto sin tenerte."

"Tranquilo tigre." Le dije. "Yo te ayudo." Afirmé rajando el precinto de sellado de la bolsita del condón.

Maldición, tenía que inventarme el hechizo ¿no?

Allí tenía un condón extra-grande que miré un poco confusa.

"Puff, no sé si va a entrar." Me dijo divertido.

"Seguro que sí entra." Le dije con ironía. "Siempre entra."

La verdad es que era increíble, cuando acabé de enfundarlo en el látex mientras él no paraba de acariciarme y agarrarme con deseo, no perdió el tiempo y me besó buscando en mi boca algo con avidez. Así pronto pasamos a mayores y debo admitir que era increíble, toda la mañana hasta casi el anochecer dándole sin parar, y cada vez que notaba que estallaba, tenía que aguantar un poco con él dentro puesto que se crecía aún más y eso hacía que no pudiése salir de mi interior.

Pero tras ese rato de locura donde ni me acordé que tenía que ir a trabajar ni noté que mi móvil vibraba como un loco puesto que estaba en silencio.

Por desgracia, también se me había olvidado lo del pequeñísimo detalle de la maldición que me otorgó Atenea para asegurarse de que no pudiese disfrutar de lo que se llamaba amor.

Se quedó sopa casi a media tarde y fue cuando esperé a que menguase un poco y entonces salí de debajo de él y fui hacia la cocina.

"¿Te importaría coger el móvil cuando te llamamos?" Me dijo una voz suavemente a mis espaldas. "Así no tendríamos que venir aquí a ver qué te ha pasado porque tienes el móvil aquí y tu rastro 'cósmico' está también aquí y nos encontremos con…"

"Eh, la verdad es que me gustaba la banda sonora." Dijo su hermano. "Que bien clavabas ese 'ah, ah, ah… sí…'."

"¿Ahora sois voyeurs?" Les dije levantando una ceja y cogiendo unos cubitos de hielo del congelador.

"No somos nosotros los que se lo están montando con un tipo en el suelo, el sofá, la mesa…" Dijo Fang.

"Sí, en todas las superficies horizontales posibles. Ya lo hemos pillado." Afirmó Vane cortándole. "Por cierto, aunque seas tan especial creo que te constiparás igual que cualquiera si te quedas así mucho más."

"¿Acaso os molesta?" Les dije mirándome de arriba abajo y notando mi desnudez antes de suspirar y mover la mano para ponerme ropa instantáneamente. "¿Mejor ahora?"

"Pareces un putón, grrr…" Dijo Fang seductoramente. "Pero eso de robarle ropa a mi chica…"

"No se la robé." Le dije. "Su hermano me la dio, y ahora ya sé quién se lo ha dado."

"A ella le queda bien." Me dijo.

"Vale, dejemos de discutir de ropa, Fang." Le dijo Vane antes de mirarme. "¿Qué hay de Fury?"

"Os dejará en paz." Le dije. "Os he vuelto a hacer un pago bastante gordo, así que espero que me lo devolváis pronto."

"Como que tú no has sacado nada." Me dijo Fang. "Solo hay que olerte."

"Sí, bueno… dejando eso de lado, no creo que vuestro hermano sea un problema." Les dije cogiéndome un vaso para sacar mi precio del cuerpo fuerte y más que potente del bueno de Fury, el lobo.

"Eres asquerosa." Me dijo Fang mientras Vane me retenía la mano antes de que pudiese beber.

"¿Qué vas a hacer con eso?" me dijo Vane enarcando las cejas.

"Alimentarme." Afirmé soltándome y tragando. "Ah… deliciosa."

"¿Y qué hay de él?" Me dijo Fang.

"Ah, ya lo descubriréis cuando despierte." Afirmé.

"¡¿Lo has matado?!" Me dijo Vane indignado. "¡Que se supone que solo tenías que cenar con él!"

"Oh, por dios." Dije molesta. "He tenido que cenar con él, ir al _Santuario_ con él y aguantarle toda la noche, incluso he tenido que bailar con él y he tenido que aguantar que me besara cuando lo saqué para separarlo de una de mis posibles presas, así que ahora ha ocupado el hueco de mi desayuno." Añadí golpeando con el vaso el fregadero para abrir el agua con violencia para lavarlo.

"Mira, casi se lo tiene merecido y todo." Dijo Fang. "Por chanchullero y marrullero y…"

"Y nada." Le dije molesta. "Vane tenía un trato con él así que ahora espero que lo cumpla o va a enterarse lo que es una mujer furiosa, y su manada mosqueada pasará a ser el menor de los problemas comparado conmigo."

"Y luego dices que somos nosotros perros." Me dijo Fang. "Tú mucho ladrar y poco mord…"

Flush, con un sencillo giro de mano, comenzó a menguar y volverse peludo hasta caerse en sus patas delanteras convertido en un chihuahua.

"Tú eres un perro." Le dije viéndole retemblar como un chihuahua. "No te atrevas a volver a insultarme así. Y ahora largo, no sea que se despierte y sepa que tenemos contacto."

"¿Y qué vas a hacer con él?" Me dijo mientras su hermano me intentaba morder y lo apartaba con el otro pie.

"De momento se quedará ahí durmiendo, y cuando se despierte espero que alguien se le ocurra alguna explicación convincente porque no va a saber qué hace aquí." Les dije echándome un trago de café de lata.

"¿Por qué estás tan segura?" Me dijo Vane cogiendo a su hermano en las manos para evitar que lo espachurrase contra la pared de una patada.

"Porque hay algo que no sabéis." Afirmé acabándome la lata antes de remostarla y mirarles de reojo. "Yo tengo un par de maldiones."

Condenada a obtener placer pero nunca amor, puesto que aquellos con los que lo obtenía acababan inconscientes y perdían todo recuerdo de tal acto, la mayoría apenas sí me recordaban, así que me imaginaba que él tampoco sería una excepción.

"Cuando despierte no sabrá dónde está." Les dije. "¿Confío en vosotros para que le inventéis algo?"

"Claro, pero mejor lo comentamos antes, no sea que por alguna de esas se le ocurra…" Me dijo haciéndome suspirar.

"Se emborrachó en el _Santuario_, se lió con una tía y se lo trajo aquí." Le corté. "No sabéis quién era, solo que os ha llegado un mensaje al móvil diciendo que estaba aquí y que vinieses a recogerlo."

"¿Y si te recuerda?" Me dijo Vane acariciando a su hermano.

"Con lo que te he dicho… ninguna chica le daría una 2ª oportunidad." Afirmé con ironía.


	8. CAPÍTULO 7: MARCAS MISTERIOSAS

**CAPITULO 7: MARCAS MISTERIOSAS**

"Humm..." Gimió Fury al despertarse al cabo de un rato tocando el cojín y despertando al darse cuenta que no conocía aquel tacto. "¡Ah!" Gritó cayéndose del sofá donde había estado y mirando alrededor perdido. "Pero qué..."

"¿Ya te has despertado?" Le dijo Vane.

"¿Dónde estamos?" Le dijo. "¿Qué haces tú aquí?"

"Estamos en casa de tu último ligue y yo he venido porque ella se tenía que ir y quería que te sacase de aquí antes de que ella volviese." Le contestó Vane.

"¿Y Lili?" Dijo.

"Pues... digamos que no se tomó muy bien que te emborracharas en el Santuario y literalmente creo que dijo algo así como... que te pudrieras y ojalá se te cayera a cachos o algo así." Le contestó Vane haciéndole que se la sujetase con dolor y entonces soltase un gemido animal. "Ya, ya sé que duele hacerte una idea, pero…"

"Pero qué coño…" Dijo Fury mirándose la mano. "¿Quién coño vive aquí?"

"No sé." Le dijo Vane. "Una chica un poco extraña, mira que liarse contigo sin conocerte apenas…"

"¡Me ha hecho un tatuaje!" Se quejó Fury furioso frotándose la mano con dolor puesto que parecía querer arrancarse la piel. "¡Será guarra, la pienso descuartizar por esto!"

Vane incluso se alegró en cierto modo muy en el fondo, o eso pensó hasta que tuvo una fugaz vista del tatuaje en la palma de la mano de su hermano y vio una marca parecida a las griegas, y hasta cierto punto incluso semejante a la que él mismo había tenido hacía menos de un año.

"Un momento." Le dijo Vane atrapando y mirándole la mano. "Dios…"

"¿Qué?" Le dijo Fury. "No me digas que es la firma. ¿Sabes qué pone?"

"Significa que hay problemas." Le dijo Vane. "Significa que lo más probable es que te quedes impotente, para siempre." Añadió dándose cuenta de que la maldición perduraba hasta que la otra parte moría, y, que si sus cálculos no le fallaban, la otra parte de aquello viviría eternamente.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Auch." Me quejé mientras repasaba unas cuentas con Bride en la tienda de esta.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" Me dijo ella preocupada.

"No recordaba que el café quemaba." Afirmé como si nada apretándome mi pañuelo de seda bordado con mis iniciales falsas contra la marca en la palma de la mano mientras me concentraba en cubrirme la mano con una ilusión óptica.

"¿Te has quemado?" Me dijo Bride levantando una ceja.

"Sí, deberías tocar la taza." Afirmé calentándola mentalmente hasta casi hacerla ebullir de nuevo, lo que hizo que Bride apartase la mano de la taza a la que había estado comprobando la temperatura con dolor.

"Joder, es cierto que quema." Dijo. "¿Quieres que te la enfríe un poco?"

"No importa, será mejor que nos centremos en esto primero." Le dije. "Ya que me he retrasado notablemente no podemos permitirnos perder el tiempo en enfriar una taza. _Tempus Fugit_."

La verdad es que no tenía ni idea de dónde salía esa marca, con que menos aún de por qué estaba ahí, pero sin duda, en cuanto pudiera me lo iba a borrar como fuera, con magia o sin ella.

Seguimos trabajando hasta que noté que hacían magia cerca y segundos más tarde, Vane entraba por el almacén dándome a ver que el de la magia había sido él para aparecerse ahí.

"_¿Has echado ya a ese de mi casa?_" Le pregunté psíquicamente mientras seguía hablando con Bride como si nada.

"_No sé cómo puedes hacer esto sin ser arcadia pero sí, ya le he largado de tu casa._" Me dijo. "_Por cierto, tenéis problemas y de los gordos._"

"_¿No me digas?_" Le dije con ironía. "_Me he saltado una norma y me he alimentado de un arcadio sin que fuese peligroso. Eso por no decir que anoche estaba tan jodida que incluso me dejé ir y se me ha ido la cabeza hasta no darme cuenta de la hora que era y que tengo un trabajo que hacer. Y para colmo de males, si una diosa que me tiene hecha una cruz y que nos vemos mutuamente como perras desalmadas se entera de esa pequeña debilidad y el error, me cortará el cuello._"

"_Dime que mi hermano Fury anoche se lo montó con alguien más._" Me dijo. "_Aunque fuese una humana u otra persona que no fueses tú._"

"_Y yo qué sé._" Le dije molesta. "_Tu hermano es un puñetero chucho salvaje que no se parece a ti ni en el blanco del ojo. Es capaz de haberse cepillado a cualquier perra antes de la cena._"

"_Me refería a desde que anocheció._" Me dijo.

"_No sé, podría ser, no se separó mucho de mí pero en el _Santuario_ le di esquinazo una media hora._" Le dije un poco más tranquila. "_¿A qué viene eso?_"

"_Mi hermano está en problemas._" Me dijo antes de irse hacia el almacén tras darle un beso a Bride.

"_¿Peligro de muerte?_" Le pregunté con interés sin darme cuenta.

"_No, a menos que seas un macho._" Me dijo.

Peligro por ser macho, no podía entenderlo, pero dejé de pensar en ello, era un chucho kattagario, que se la apañase solito, yo tenía mis propios problemas.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Ash." Le dijo Talon preocupado. "Te noto un poco raro desde hace unas horas. ¿Ocurre algo?"

"No, nada." Contestó el coloso tranquilamente.

Hacía apenas unas horas que había visto problemas, más que verlos los había detectado y sabía que pasarían cosas, por lo que se veía, Fang había dicho a Aimee que Fury la había cagado pero bien con una chica peligrosa y Zar lo había escuchado así que se le había escapado y ahora era comidilla de algunos. Y sabía por experiencia propia que si Fang lo sabía, Vane también, Fury acabaría viniendo a mí.

Lo que no esperaba era que fuese a venir tan pronto.

"Aqueron." Le llamó Vane mientras esperaba a Nick en el _Santuario_ donde habíamos quedado. "Tenemos un problema."

"Creo que este no es el momento." Le dijo Ash mirando alrededor.

"Por favor, es importante." Le dijo Vane. "Mira lo que tiene Fury."

Suspiró, había previsto que aquel par fuesen tan testarudos, así que extendió la mano hacia Fury y él le puso la suya en esta para mostrarle un signo en griego antiguo que hizo que Aqueron frunciese el ceño.

"Creo que podría ser el emparejamiento, pero no estoy seguro." Dijo Vane. "Además, la marca no es como la que yo tuve y no sabemos quién podría tener la otra."

"Voy a tener que echar un ojo, pero tienes razón, parece la marca de emparejamiento, solo que es diferente." Afirmó Ash. "Tal vez Kirian."

"No jodas, tío." Le dijo Fury. "Pensaba que tú eras todopoderoso y tenías respuestas a todo."

"Eso es tarea de los dioses." Afirmó Ash un poco mosqueado puesto que era la primera vez que pasaba algo que se escapaba a su conocimiento. "Pero creo que si es lo que creo que es, tus problemas son mucho más graves de lo que piensas."

"¿Como cuanto de graves?" Dijo Fury.

"Como que lo mínimo que te puede pasar es que, por lo que tengo entendido, te quedes estéril hasta que tu pareja muera." Dijo Ash. "Y créeme, eso es más de lo que tú estarás dispuesto a esperar."

"¿Y lo peor que puede pasarme?" Le preguntó Fury.

"Que si es medianamente lista o listo, te borre del mapa sin dejar rastro, con un poco de suerte tendrá algo de piedad y te matará rápido y sin dolor." Afirmó Ash.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Nada, cielo." Me había dicho el tatuador al que había despertado y obligado a abrirme para echarle un ojo a la maldita marca que me había salido en la mano. "No hay forma. Me encantaría conocer al que te hizo esto pero… me temo que si no es con láser no sé cómo vas a poder deshacerte de él."

Entonces había ido al mejor cirujano láser que hacía desde operaciones a quitar tatuajes y al principio se había mostrado en contra de ayudarme, eso sí, que te apunten con una desert eagle del año, a estrenar y cargada con balas que perforarían un chaleco de kevlar incluso a 200 metros, más un maletín lleno de verdes, creo que convencería a cualquiera para acceder a abrir unas horas la consulta en privado para echar un ojo a un cliente.

Me había hecho pruebas y me había acabado por hacer tumbar para intentar borrarme el tatuaje de las narices.

"Vaya…" Me dijo.

"No me gustan los 'vaya', suelen anticipar malas noticias." Le dije. "¿Qué ocurre?"

"Es… le juro que no me lo explico." Afirmó. "Por más que lo intento no consigo borrar ni un solo tono el tatuaje. Es… se difumina aclarándose el color pero en cuanto paro, en segundos vuelve al principio. ¿Y cómo dice que se lo ha hecho?"

"Anoche pillé un pedal del quince y esta mañana me he despertado con él." Afirmé mintiendo.

"Vaya, es… lo siento, por más que lo intento no puedo borrarlo, y comienzo a dañar la piel." Afirmó apagando el aparato. "Me temo que quien se lo hizo le jugó una pésima pasada."

"Ya lo veo." Afirmé. "¿Podría intentar un plan B?"

"Lo siento, no… no hay plan B." Me dijo. "A no ser que lo intente lijar."

"Nah, lo he intentado y no funciona, creame…" Le dije para ver cómo se le iba el color de la cara. "Era broma, no estoy tan colgada. Además, eso dejaría marca ¿me ve alguna marca?"

"No, claro." Afirmó.

Aquello era perfecto, una marca que no se podía borrar, que aunque podía ocultarla con magia, no podía desaparecer ni ser borrada y me iba a acompañar de por vida.

En cuanto salí a la calle lo primero que hice fue pegarle una patada a una farola antes de salir corriendo a perderme en las sombras para ir a trabajar un poco en mi 'otro trabajo'.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"¡Virgen santa!" Exclamó Amanda asustada mientras le cambiaba a Marissa los pañales. "¿Es que no sabéis entrar llamando a la puerta?"

"Sentimos haberte asustado, Amanda." Le dijo Vane. "Pero esto es importante. Necesitamos a Kirian."

"¡Kirian!" Le llamó acabando de poner el pañal y cogiendo a la niña en brazos. "Está intentando arreglar unas tuberías. ¡Kirian!"

"¿Qué ocurre?" Le dijo él desde el piso superior.

"Tienes visita, Vane." Le dijo ella.

"¿Eh?" Preguntó bajando por las escaleras. "Ah, Kattalakis, eres tú…"

"Desde luego no soy Papá Noel." Afirmó él.

"Han aparecido sin más." Dijo Amanda.

"Perfecto, ahora hay que volver a reforzar la barrera." Dijo Kirian suspirando. "En fin, supongo que no es una visita de cortesía, así que… ¿qué os trae por aquí?"

Con un poco de rudeza, Vane atrajo hacia delante la mano de su hermano que este había estado intentando ocultar y le mostró a Kirian la marca.

"Vaya, es…" Dijo. "¿En serio no sabes lo que es?"

"Al principio pensaba que era que se había emparejado." Dijo Vane. "Pero no es como la mía y en el _Santuario_ tampoco la reconocían, así que como bien podría ser algo griego he pensado que tal vez tú podrías ayudarnos."

"No soy un experto, pero si no me equivoco esto tiene toda la pinta de ser… algo gordo." Afirmó Kirian echándole un vistazo más de cerca mientras Fury intentaba soltarse del agarre del Tracio y su hermano.

"Eh, que no soy ningún mono de feria, además, la mano es mía." Se quejó.

"Tío…" Le dijo Kirian sacando su móvil del bolsillo y sacándole una foto a la marca de la mano del lobo. "Ojalá me equivoque, pero si esto es lo que yo creo me parece que te has metido en un lío de los super-hiper-mega-gordos."

"¿Tan grave es?" Le dijo Vane.

"¿Si es lo que creo?" Dijo Kirian mandando la foto en un mensaje de móvil. "Podría ser su sentencia de muerte."

"¿Qué pasa?" Se quejó Fury. "¿Qué todos queréis verme muerto o qué?"

"No, pero yo diría que te has metido con quien no debías." Dijo Kirian. "Por desgracia vas a tener que vivir con ello durante unas cuantas horas, así que te recomendaría que te escondieses no muy lejos y procurases no dejar un rastro."

"¿Podría quedarse aquí?" Le dijo Vane. "Solo por esta noche."

"Por si no te has dado cuenta, esto es una casa familiar." Le dijo Kirian.

"Sí, y yo podría pasar por perro si quisiera." Dijo Fury con ironía. "Pero no necesito niñera, gracias."

"Fury, no es momento para bravuconadas." Le dijo Vane.

"Kirian…" Le llamó Amanda. "Adivina qué, Grace y Julian vienen a hacernos una visita."

"Perfecto, igual tienes la respuesta antes de lo que pensabas." Le dijo Kirian.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Ya estoy aquí..." Se quejó Artemisa mirando a Aqueron que le esperaba de pie en un callejón. "Vaya, también podrías haberme llamado en otro sitio, uno menos... sucio que este."

"La próxima vez te llamaré en un restaurante." Dijo. "Y tendremos problemas porque la gente no está acostumbrada a ver una mujer aparecer de un haz de luz."

"Menos ironías, querido." Le dijo Artemisa peinándose el pelo ensortijado y castaño rojizo. "¿Para qué me has llamado? Porque aquí dudo que sea para poder estar juntos."

"A un katagario le ha aparecido una marca en la mano." Le dijo Ash. "Él me da igual, pero su hermano es un conocido."

"Me da igual lo que le pase a un katagario." Afirmó la diosa.

"No lo dudo." Afirmó Ash. "Pero supongo que no te dará igual que uno de tus cazadores vaya por ahí montándoselo con chuchos."

"No sabes lo que dices." Le dijo la diosa molesta.

"Por eso necesito que me digas lo que sabes de esto." Afirmó haciendo aparecer una imagen de la marca en la mano de Fury. "Es griego y apareció esta mañana en la mano del kattagario. Su hermano pensaba que podía ser un emparejamiento, pero luego dijo que se había fijado mejor y no se parecía a la marca que le había aprecido."

"A ver." Dijo la diosa quitándole la imagen con violencia y molesta. "Es una marca, y por lo que se ve vas a tener que matar a alguno de los cazadores por ser gay o tal vez..." Dijo sujetándose la barbilla y pensando.

"¿Tal vez qué?" Le dijo Ash.

"¡Maldita zorra!" Dijo Artemisa golpeando el suelo con un pie. "¡Esta vez sí que se la ha ganado!. ¡La voy a mandar al limbo!. ¡No, no!. ¡Le venderé su alma a Miden!. ¡Eso es, una temporadita en el limbo sufriendo un martirio eterno le hará aprender la lección!"

"Artie." Le dijo Ash cogiéndole las muñecas. "¿A quién quieres matar?"

"A nadie." Afirmó desapareciéndose.

Malditos dioses fue lo que pensó Ash, porque desde luego ninguno de los cazadores que conocía tenía esas tendencias sexuales, y era evidente que había alguien más, una mujer, que era la que debía haber causado eso, y a juzgar por la reacción de Artemisa, era alguien non-grato para ella, claro que por lo que se veía la inmensa mayoría de mujeres no eran de su agrado porque podían quitarle, como ya había pasado bastantes veces en los últimos años, le hiciesen perder Cazadores Oscuros al recuperar sus almas.

"Bueno, al menos ahora sabemos que eso es una marca de emparejamiento." Dijo Ash para si mismo mientras salía hacia la calle.

Fue justo entonces cuando sintió el peligro no excesivamente de allí, así que comenzó a andar dando zancadas hasta que vio cómo le adelantaba un camión de los bomberos que giró en la siguiente esquina.

Y tan pronto como lo hizo él, se encontró con un local quemándose y los bomberos intentando luchar contra las llamas que salían de la puerta subterranea de donde salían humaredas y llamaradas contra las que luchaban los bomberos.

"Ash." Le llamó Talon. "Wulf está intentando entrar dentro."

"Os recuerdo que el fuego nos puede matar también." Afirmé. "Sería mejor entrar por..."

"Antes de que digas teleportación, te aviso que no funciona." Afirmó Talon. "Sin lo ha intentado."

"Con vosotros juntos." Dijo Aqueron haciéndole notar el error. "Fue justo entonces cuando vieron salir humo de una ventana de la ventana que había encima del hueco que llevaba a la puerta del almacén del local y poco después vieron asomar una cabeza antes de que cayese un cuerpo y luego otro... así hasta los 4 cuerpos que se pusieron a toser mientras los sanitarios se ponían a atenderles."

"¿Quién les ha sacado?" Preguntó Talon justo antes de que Wulf saliese volando y cayese del tejado de la casa a un cubo de basura que hizo que la gente se girase mientras Ash miraba al tejado donde vio una sombra mirando antes de desaparecer.

"Ocuparos de esto." Les dijo Ash antes de desaparecerse entre la multitud para aparecer en los tejados antes de ver una sombra saltando por los tejados de forma bastante humana y seguirla. "¡Eh, pare!" Le gritó.

Evidentemente, no paró, nunca lo hacían, entonces se desapareció para aparecer a un tejado de distancia y que la sombra le esquivase con un simple salto.

"Ah, no, no te vas a escapar." Afirmó volviendo a repetirlo para aparecer justo ante la sombra que esta vez casi chocó contra él salvo por el detalle de que se le escapó haciendo un derrape en el suelo y cogiéndole por los tobillos para, con un tirón, derribarlo al suelo antes de salir corriendo.

"Será..." Dijo Aqueron antes de materializarse en su espalda y placarle contra el suelo. "Quién eres y qué le has hecho a..." Dijo dándose cuenta que la persona a la que acababa de placar tenía una constitución bastante femenina revelando que era una mujer vestida de cuero y con una capucha que le había quitado revelando una cascada de pelo oscuro y rizado y una cara con gafas oscuras que consiguió sacárselo de encima por la impresión que le causó ver una mujer y se levantó con un salto ágil.

"Pero..." Dijo Ash confuso puesto que aquella cara le sonaba.

"Ciao, Aqueron." Le dijo ella haciendo una despedida con dos dedos en la frente antes de echar un puñado de algo y desaparecer.

"Bruja." Dijo Aqueron confuso.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

Al final la noche había ido mal, primero el incendio donde había mediado mientras Fang estaba patrullando solo por la zona opuesta de la ciudad y Vane estaba desaparecido. Había conseguido entrar por una trampilla y bajar por el sistema de calefacción usando una trasformación, entonces había llegado al local en llamas y había buscado supervivientes hasta encontrar gente desmayada a los que había ido cargando hasta la única salida que le veía sin que se me viese: la ventana que había encima del hueco que llevaba a la puerta del almacén del local, podría haberles sacado por el almacén, total, ya había roto varias cosas dentro y el fuego se encargaría de borrar mi rastro allí, así que los fui sacando, uno tras otro poniéndoles en el agujero y empujando como si ellos hubiesen salido solos y se hubiesen desmayado después.

Había percibido la presencia de más cazadores en las proximidades porque las habilidades se me habían debilitado, medida preventiva para evitar que nos uniésemos contra los dioses, desde luego, pero eso no dejaba de ser una mera molestia puesto que podía seguir usando algunas habilidades puesto que mi especialidad no era precisamente ser 'cazador oscuro', por eso podía trasformarme y por eso conseguí desaparecerme y aparecer en el tejado para comprobar que todos estaban bien y que, en efecto, había allí más gente, y por ese más gente me refiero, ante todo, al coloso y vikingo rubio que me saltó encima y que tras pelear, conseguí hacerlo volar con una patada de mi bien entrenado y fortalecido con ejercicio cuerpo para poder hacer el 'abracadabra' que me permitió identificarle como el Cazador Oscuro Wulf, anteriormente vikingo y que tuvo una relación con la bruja de Morgana, lo cual me hizo entender qué le pasaba.

Había conocido a Morgana, y, si Artemisa era una zorra, Morgana era peor aún, porque ella era una bruja negra y su vida había estado plagada de malas acciones.

Y antes de darme cuenta, había percibido cómo uno de los cazadores desaparecía por lo que salí corriendo puesto que ya no me quedaba nada por hacer.

"¡Eh, pare!" Me gritó.

Evidentemente, no paré, ahí iba a dejar que me pillase, sí hombre. Y justo entonces se desapareció de detrás de mí para aparecer a un tejado de distancia y por lo que le esquivé con un simple salto.

"Ah, no, no te vas a escapar." Afirmó volviendo a repetirlo para aparecer justo ante mí que esta vez casi choqué contra él salvo por el detalle de que me conseguí escapar haciendo un derrape en el suelo y cogiéndole a él por los tobillos para, con un tirón, derribarlo al suelo antes de salir corriendo.

"Será..." Dijo mi persecutor antes de materializarse en mi espalda haciéndome perder el equilibrio y placándome contra el suelo.

"Quién eres y qué le has hecho a..." Dijo pareciéndo caer por fin en la cuenta de que yo era una mujer ya que se las había conseguido arreglar para quitarme la capucha de mi ropa y revelando mi cascada de pelo oscuro y rizado y mi cara oculta tras mis gafas de sol oscuras.

Y aproveché que le había pillado por sorpresa para sacármelo de encima por la impresión que le causó ver una mujer y me levanté con un salto ágil.

No me hizo falta hacer nada para reconocer a mi perseguidor, aunque se había puesto el pelo negro y tenía un aspecto que le daba un aire a estudiante moderno, seguía siendo el mismo tío.

"Pero..." Dijo Ash confuso puesto que pareció reconocerme también.

"Ciao, Aqueron." Le dije haciendo una despedida militar con dos dedos en la frente antes de echar un puñado de poción seca y desaparecer para reaparecerme en un cementerio a orillas del río y de allí correr hacia mi casa para intentar no dejar rastro de mi presencia.


	9. CAPÍTULO 8: ATAQUES SORPRESA

**CAPITULO 8: ATAQUES SORPRESA.**

"Madre mía…" Dijo Alexander mientras le examinaba a Fury la mano con interés. "Increíble."

"Es la Veinteava vez que dices eso." Le dijo Fury molesto.

"Se dice vigésima, y no es cierto, solo son 19." Afirmó Grace tomando otro sorbo de vino en la cena. "Vale vigésima." Añadió cuando Alexander volvió a decir 'Increible' referido a la marca de la mano de Fury.

"¿Ya tienes una idea de lo que esto significa?" Le dijo Alexander a Fury parando de admirar la marca como si fuese algo único.

"¿Que una zorra me ha hecho un tatuaje?" Dijo.

"¿Alguna idea de lo que puede ser?" Dijo Amanda.

"No os lo vais a creer." Dijo Alexander. "Es…"

"Increíble." Dijeron las chicas y Fury aburrido.

"Pues sí, es…" Dijo. "Solo por curiosidad. ¿Recuerdas la última cosa con la que has copulado?"

"Eh, no digas 'cosa' como si me tirase cojines o algo." Le dijo Fury enfadado y apartando la mano.

"Me refería a algo con corazón." Dijo Alexander. "Una loba, una humana… un humano…"

"¡Pues claro que es una hembra!" Dijo indignado.

"Vale, vuelve a gritar así y te echo a patadas." Le dijo Kirian.

"¡Se está metiendo con mi virilidad!" Se quejó.

"Que no grites, que vas a despertar a mi hija." Le dijo Amanda dándole un pescozón de perro. "Aquí traigo el postre. ¿Qué me he perdido?"

"Están discutiendo las aventuras de cama que tiene vuestro amigo." Le dijo Grace.

"Es muy importante." Le dijo Kirian. "¿Recuerdas quién fue la última persona o animal que te cepillaste?"

"Una chica, preciosa." Afirmó Fury hinchándose. "Con un precioso par de…" Añadió haciendo como que se agarraba unos pechos enormes e imaginarios.

"Vale, un poco de recato, lobo." Le dijo Kirian. "Hay damas."

"Ni que los griegos hablaseis mejor." Dijo.

"Bien, luego recuerdas a tu compañera de cama. Eso es un avance." Dijo Alexander. "¿Recuerdas si le viste algo raro?"

"Ahora que lo mencionas…" Dijo Fury pensando. "Sí, sí le vi algo extraño."

"¿Una marca, tal vez?" Le dijo Alexander.

"No, lo siento, por lo que recuerdo estaba trompa." Dijo Fury.

"Puff…" Se quejaron.

"Son cosas que pasan." Afirmó Amanda. "Apuesto a que la chica solo te usó de pañuelo."

"Sería una de esas ligeras que busca un tipo cada noche." Afirmó Grace.

"Chicas, por favor, esto va en serio." Les dijo Kirian.

"Lo nuestro también." Afirmó Amanda metiéndose un trozo de fruta con el tenedor de postre a la boca.

"¿Y no te ha dicho alguien si te vieron con la chica?" Dijo Kirian.

"Creo… me parece que salimos juntos del Santuario." Afirmó Fury para sentir un pinchazo en la cabeza que le hizo sacudirla. "Joder, que pedal agarré, no recuerdo y me duele recordar."

"Las resacas del día siguiente son lo peor." Afirmó Grace. "Te duele todo, parece que has corrido horas y encima esa sensación de boca seca… horrible."

"Yo estoy perfecto, pero no recuerdo nada." Afirmó Fury.

"Un momento." Le dijo Kirian. "¿Te enganchas una borrachera que no te deja recordar y estás fresco que lo único que no puedes es recordar?"

"Y me da una jaqueca terrible cada vez que intento pensar y recordar." Afirmó Fury comiéndose una manzana casi de golpe y tosiendo luego.

"Una borrachera rara." Afirmó Amanda.

"No, claro que no." Dijo Kirian. "Yo he estado en ese estado muchas veces pero… nunca te encuentras bien si no recuerdas nada de la noche anterior."

"Si recuerdo algo." Dijo. "Recuerdo haber cenado con alguien."

"¿Con quién?" Le dijeron con interés.

"Lili." Afirmó.

"¿Lili, qué más?" Le instó Kirian.

"Lili… Señorita… Señorita… Ah, Delacroix." Dijo recordándolo. "Señorita Lili Delacroix. Un poco estirada, pero rezumaba feminidad. Era dura pero… su piel era suave y tenía muy buen gusto para la ropa."

"Ay, dios." Dijo Grace. "Aristócrata."

"No, creo que no." Afirmó Fang pensando. "Es… creo que se dedica a vender cosas, u organizar cosas grandes… la primera vez que la vi se llevó a la esposa de mi hermano a una reunión y a juzgar por cómo estaban cuando salieron de la tienda creo que iban a una fiesta o algo."

"Alguien que maneja dinero." Dijo Grace.

"Un momento." Dijo Amanda. "¿La señorita Delacroix?. ¿De Delacroix y Unnos?"

"Supongo." Dijo Fang. "No charlamos de negocios."

"¿Le conoces?" Le preguntó Kirian.

"¡Ay dios!" Dijo Amanda tapándose la boca. "¡Claro que la conozco!"

"No me digas." Dijo Fury. "¿Compras en el mismo sitio?"

"¡No!" Dijo Amanda para ponerse a respirar con pesadez. "Vale… estoy más calmada… Es… lo único que sé es que llegó de pronto hará unas… hará como un mes; llegó y en poco tiempo era una de las mejores economistas y empresarias del sector."

"Vaya." Dijeron.

"La verdad es que no la he visto nunca en persona y…" Dijo Amanda. "Debe tener años de experiencia."

"Aparenta los 20 y pocos." Afirmó.

"¡No!" Dijeron las chicas.

"20 y pocos años, 1'78 m., unos 67 Kg., castaña y supongo que pelo largo, pero siempre lo lleva recogido." Dijo Fury. "Ni un gramo de grasa y muchos modales."

"Bonita pieza." Dijo Kirian.

"Y un poco misteriosa." Afirmó Grace. "Una persona de 20 y pocos no puede ser tan conocida en el mundo económico."

"Como sea, repito que no charlamos de negocios." Afirmó Fury.

"¿Fue ella con la que lo hiciste?" Le preguntó Alexander.

"No, creo que no." Afirmó Fury. "Vale, no lo recuerdo, pero por la pinta que tenía juraría que no es de las de acostarse con alguien que conoce hace solo horas."

"Las ejecutivas son lo mejor en ese campo." Afirmó Grace. "Te sorprendería lo que tengo que escuchar de la mayoría de empresarias que vienen a verme para desahogar sus penas de forma racional."

"Vale, pero esta era frígida." Dijo Vane. "¿Qué chica se resistiría a mí si intento conseguirla?"

"Er... ¿cualquiera que te vea comer como un animal?" Le dijo Amanda.

"No era broma." Le dijo Fury.

"Lo sé, lo mío tampoco." Contra-atacó Amanda.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Oh, dios..." Gemí mientras recuperaba la fuerza de mi mano tras lanzar la espada plegable de mis tiempos de tribu. "Odio tener que usar una espada robada."

"¿No era tuya?" Me dijo Vane que había guiado a los daimons esos hasta donde estábamos Fang y yo esperando para terminarlos.

"Nah, no sé de quién era, pero aquí pone algo de un príncipe." Afirmé mostrándole la inscripción de la hoja junto al mango.

"¿Tu entiendes esto?" Dijo Vane cogiéndomela para echarle un ojo y levantarme una ceja.

"Sí, por algún motivo lo puedo entender." Afirmé.

Claro que teniendo favores de unos dioses celtas antiguos supongo que no era tan extraño.

"Oh, por cierto, sobre el tipo este..." Me dijo Fang pinchando un charco de sangre con la punta del pie.

"No sé, pero los daimons no dejan charco de sangre." Afirmé. "Y se ha evaporado. Aunque... bien podría ser otra cosa." Añadí dándome cuenta de un pequeño detalle. "Esto... ¿os importa encargaros vosotros de Bourbon y yo me doy un paseo por Chartres?" Les dije. "Oh, Fang por Bourbon y tu Vane por Iberville, pero nada de distraerse por el camino."

"Descuida..." Me dijeron los dos.

Podía ver que no habría peligro esa noche, al menos no para ellos. Porque yo estaba a punto de hacer una kamikazada. Tan pronto llegué a Chartres con los Campos Elyseos me detuve y miré alrededor antes de abrir un jirón en un portal de la calle y entrar por él como si entrase al portal de la casa.

Tan pronto como entré en ese jirón abrí otro y luego otro más, hasta que al 5º acerté y aterricé en un nido y los gritos comenzaron.

"Bueno... Dioses protegerme, porque esta noche de verdad, de verdad, que lo necesito." Afirmé sacando un chakram que se dividía en dos haciendo un par de cuchillas semicirculares cogidas por el radio que eran una maravilla juntas y unidas un disco de cuchilla que usé un poco antes de unirlos y tirarlos contra unos de los muchos daimons escondidos allí. Entonces saqué mi pica plegable con cuchillas y acuchillé a otra media docena antes de ponerme a blandirla con maestría adquirida en años de lucha y seguí matando daimons hasta que acabé algo malherida y pude acabar con el último de los daimons allí antes de abrir otro jirón y caerme por él para acabar sobre algo blando.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Malditos griegos..." Dijo Fury mientras caminaba hacia el Santuario donde iba a tener que pasar un par de noches o así. "Insinuar que pudiera ser un hombre... ¡Joder, soy un macho!" Afirmó. "¡Vale que las mujeres no caen del cielo, pero tampoco voy a tirarme a un...!"

Pufff.

Menos mal que tenía los brazos levantados al cielo por la furia, porque justo entonces le cayó encima algo que lo derribó.

"Auch..." Dijo Fury frotándose la espalda. "¡Quita de en medio, maldito mendigo!" Afirmó quitándose de encima el peso muerto antes de incorporarse. "Malditos mendigos humanos..." Masculló antes de darse cuenta que el 'mendigo' no se movía además de estar sangrando a chorros. "¿Eh?" Dijo antes de darse cuenta que era una chica y bastante malherida y ponerse a girarla. "¡Lili!" Exclamó al ver a la chica tirada ante él y con la ropa bastante rota con trozos arrancados de donde salía la sangre además de un pantalón que tenía pinta de haber sido arrancados trozos de pata hasta dejárselas desiguales con una de largura shorts y la otra hasta medio muslo con un trozo más hasta la altura de por encima de la rodilla combinada con unas botas góticas de las que salía, en la izquierda, un trozo de pantalón al que habían arrancado el trozo de unión a la parte del muslo y que tenía trozos desgarrados y otros arrancados. "¡Oye, eh, dime algo!"

De pronto se preocupó bastante al ver que no despertaba además de presentar signos de pelea aunque no podía ver a nadie cerca que la hubiese podido tirar de lo alto de algún edificio.

Con cuidado le puso una mano en el pecho y apretó un poco esperando que se despertase y cuanto menos gritase e intentase darle un bofetón como cualquiera chica por muy normal que fuese, pero frunció el ceño al no percibir el menor movimiento por su parte.

"Joder, no tiene gracia." Le dijo. "Di algo, al menos suelta un solo sonido." Le pidió para volver a no recibir la menor muestra de vida en ella.

Entonces la cogió en brazos y la cargó.

"Tengo que llevarla a algún sitio." Se dijo preocupado. "¿Veterinario? Vamos, tío, ella no es un animal, las humanas van… eso es, un hospital." Dijo. "Un momento, si la llevo así a algún hospital se van a pensar que yo le he hecho algo. No, hospital tampoco. ¡Joder, tiene que haber algún puñetero médico que haga algo sin preguntar!" Gritó haciendo que algunas personas pararan para mirar.

Entonces se dio cuenta que ya comenzaba a levantar sospechas y se quitó la cazadora de cuero quedándose con la camiseta interior y envolvió a la chica en ella tapando bastante el torso y la sangre que le salía de hasta por debajo del trasero.

"Vane." Dijo. "Su hembra tiene que saber algo. Vivían por… No, mejor mamá Peltier." Se corrigió de pronto en medio de la frase al caer en la cuenta de algo. "Eso es, ellos tienen que tener médicos, seguro que alguno puede hacer algo por ella."

Entonces comenzó a correr entre la masa que se apartaban, algunos al ver lo que llevaba en brazos, otros al ser empujados, otros para evitar el empujón… y finalmente llegó al santuario. En la vida había corrido como si le hubiesen metido un petardo en el culo y temiese que le explotara, la única vez que había hecho algo semejante había sido para huir de su propia madre que le había intentado matar.

"Eh, tranquilo lobo." Le dijo Dev en la puerta. "¿Eso que traes ahí es lo que pienso que es?" Dijo frunciendo la ceja al darse cuenta de lo que llevaba en brazos.

"Me ha caído del cielo, la han tenido que tirar desde una azotea o algo." Dijo Fury escupiendo las palabras. "¡Ni siquiera despierta!"

"Está bien, pasa por la puerta trasera." Le dijo señalando a una puerta de salida de emergencia no muy lejos a la que le acompañó tras cerrar la puerta principal y que le abrió con una llave antes de que Fury pasara. "Ve a 2º piso por las escaleras de la derecha, allí encontrarás un despacho con jaulas, coge el teléfono que hay en la mesa y pulsa *05 y espera, enseguida subirá alguien."

Fury apenas sí escuchó a partir de lo que debía pulsar mientras encontraba con la vista las escaleras y se apresuraba a correr por allí.

Mientras subía con la chica en brazos se dio cuenta de que ahora que la cargaba no era tan ligera como parecía a simple vista, ni parecía pesar tanto ni su carne estaba tan blanda como parecía a simple vista ya que estaba dura aunque parecía a simple vista carne tersa de mujer joven.

Tan pronto llegó a la sala que le dijo Dev aporreó los tres botones y tiró todo lo que había sobre la mesa para tumbarla allí antes de ponerse a darle palmaditas suaves en la cara que al no controlar demasiado la fuerza con las humanas, le hicieron tambalear la cabeza.

Entonces volvió a aporrear los botones del teléfono y oyó alguien que había ido caminando normal apresurar el paso hasta que abrieron la puerta.

"Joder." Se quejó un hombre joven. "¿Es que no sabes que eso es un teléfono y no un juguete?"

"La chica se está muriendo." Le dijo Fury.

"La leche…" Dijo el veterinario. "Pero bueno, se puede saber qué le has hecho para que presente este aspecto tan lamentable."

"¡Yo no le he hecho nada!" Dijo Fury ofendido. "¡Estaba paseando tranquilamente cuando me calló encima a los brazos, y estaba ya inconsciente para que te enteres!"

"Vale, vale." Dijo. "Ya lo veo, esto no creo que se lo hayas hecho tú."

"¿Qué tiene?" Dijo Fury preocupado.

"De momento muestras de pelea con violencia." Afirmó. "¿Te importa salir fuera? Voy a dejarla como su madre la trajo al mundo y cubierta solo con una toalla grande y creo que no le gustará un pelo que la veas así."

"Venga ya, la he traído yo." Le dijo Fury. "Podría ser la única vez que vea a esta estirada así."

"Lo digo en serio, lobo." Le dijo el tipo. "Sal antes de que la desnude para ver sus heridas."

Un poco a regañadientes, Fury salió y se sentó junto a la puerta dejándose resbalar por la pared y con la oreja puesta a lo que pasaba dentro del cuarto.

De pronto, no sabía por qué, no le apetecía nada la idea de que a esa mujer tan estirada le pasase nada malo, le apetecía entrar y verla sin nada más que aire vistiendo su cuerpo y por algún extraño motivo, le apetecía horrores se lo que la vistiera poniéndose sobre ella.

"¿Ocurre algo, Fury?" Oyó que decía su hermano.

"Aparte de que me ha caído una tía medio muerta del cielo, tengo que esperar fuera a que la traten y he tenido que aguantar en la cena que un ex-esclavo sexual griego me mirase un tatuaje que una zorra me gravó anoche en la mano… sí, una noche cojonudísima." Le dijo.

"Vale, te llevas el premio a la noche más rara." Le dijo. "Yo solamente he estado dando una vuelta por ahí."

Entonces levantó la vista para mirarle y se dio cuenta que él tampoco presentaba su mejor aspecto.

"Ostras, no me digas que tú también te has pegado con alguien." Le dijo.

"Soy un poco torpe y últimamente me caigo más de lo normal." Le dijo Fang divertido. "Una lástima, me gustaría más que me cayera una chica en brazos como a ti."

"No tiene gracia, Lili está medio muerta." Le dijo Fury.

"¿Lili?" Dijo Fang atónito de golpe. "¿Lili Delacroix?"

"Sí." Asintió mirándole. "¿La conoces?"

"Es amiga de Aimee." Afirmó Fang rápidamente. "Ya sabes, amigas… amigas."

"Sí, no sé por qué es amiga de todas las chicas de…" Dijo Fury cortándose en medio de la frase como dándose cuenta de pronto de algo.

"¿Todas las chicas de…?" Le dijo Fang.

"Joder, cómo no me he dado cuenta antes." Dijo. "Amiga de la hembra de Vane, amiga de tu hembra… hasta la hembra del griego Kirian la conocía y eso que según parece llevaba tiempo sin trabajar."

"¿Coincidencias?" Dijo Fang entonces. "Por lo que sé de Aimee la chica es una mujer de negocios bastante buena, cualquiera en la ciudad sabe ya su nombre por su trabajo. Bride lleva una tienda y creo que la chica es hija de algún amigo de los Peltier. ¿Dónde está lo raro?"

"Los Peltier, vuestras hembras… ¿no es un poco extraño que todos los que conoce sean o tengan que ver con los katagarios?" Le dijo Fury.

"No." Le dijo Fang. "Simples coincidencias. Aunque… ahora que lo dices… creo que llevas razón, debe ser una científica loca que se está acercando a nosotros para poder descubrir nuestro secreto del cambio de forma y poder coger a uno de nosotros con vida para exponerlo en los zoos." Dijo con ironía aparentando ir en serio.

"Eh, esto es serio." Afirmó Fury dándole un golpe recriminatorio.

"Te comes demasiado la cabeza." Le dijo Fang. "Es solo una chica, dura y fría, pero una mujer al fin y al cabo. Que conozca a tanta gente de nuestro mundo tampoco es tan raro, es asidua a este sitio. Probablemente la conozcan abajo todo el género masculino porque más de una vez ha venido por la noche aquí tras un día de trabajo duro a menear un poco el esqueleto, y chico, cómo menea su cuerpo…"

Fue justo entonces cuando se abrió la puerta y se asomó el médico para salir con un móvil.

"Está bien, ahora mismo aviso en la puerta para que de dejen pasar por la otra entrada." Le decía a quien quiera que estuviera al otro lado de la línea. "Sí, claro… No, no, descuida... ¿Nick? Creo que no es su tipo… Sí, en ese sentido puedes sentirte honrado… Vale, ahora mismo aviso, no tardes."

"¿Ocurre algo?" Preguntaron los lobos mientras Fury intentaba echar un ojo dentro de la consulta.

"Nah, Eric tiene que traerme un par de cosas." Dijo. "Por suerte no es nada que no tenga arreglo fácil y tengamos que recurrir a Ash o los dioses."

"¿Cómo está?" Le preguntó Fury.

"Saldrá de esta." Afirmó. "Por cierto, esta noche creo que se va a tener que quedar ahí, así que… yo que vosotros me iría a descansar un poco. Por cierto, Fang, en dos días es la fiesta de los universitarios. ¿Te pasarás por aquí?"

"Ya le he dicho a Aimee que igual me paso un rato." Dijo. "Depende de varias cosas, pero sí, probablemente me pase un rato."

"¿Qué fiesta?" Dijo Fury.

"Unos universitarios alquilaron el local para hacer lo que al parecer pretende ser una fiesta de togas." Dijo Fang. "Ya sabes, fiesta, alcohol y sexo, drogas no porque están prohibidas. Vamos, que va a ser fiesta a lo grande y todo el mundo que quiera venir está invitado ¿no?"

"Hay que pagar entrada, pero sí." Afirmó el médico. "Cuanta más gente más dinero para el viaje de fin de carrera o algo así."

"Nick vendrá, y eso significa que probablemente algunos ex-cazadores se pasen también." Dijo Fang. "Va a ser la leche de divertido."


	10. CAPÍTULO 9: FIESTA DE TOGAS RECUERDOS DE

**CAPITULO 9: FIESTA DE TOGAS. RECUERDOS DEL PASADO.**

Bum, bum, bum, bum. Se oía fuera de las puertas del santuario.

"Ya pensábamos que no venías, Ash." Le dijo el menor de los cuatrillizos al que le tocaba hacer de portero esa noche.

"Será solo un rato." Dijo él. "Entro, descanso un poco y me largo a trabajar."

"Vale, pero procura no cargarte a nadie." Dijo.

"¿Y qué significa exactamente eso?" Le dijo Talon.

"Pues que tenemos a Kirian, Nick y a algunos otros, pero también tenemos daimons mezclados con los humanos." Le dijo. "Pero, eh, tranquilo. Esta noche están con bandera blanca, saben que esto está hasta arriba de gente que les darían su merecido y creemos que no son tan tontos como para arriesgarse."

"Y Baco ha venido ¿no?" Le dijo Ash.

"Es una bacanal." Le contestó el cuatrillizo abriendo los ojos con una sonrisa a modo de contestación.

"Si está tan bien esta fiesta, ten por seguro que no creo que sea el único que ha venido." Afirmó Talon mientras entraban.

El estruendo entonces se hizo aún mayor gracias a que las puertas como las paredes del local habían sido insonorizadas a fin de no molestar a posibles vecinos, pero dentro, la fiesta era terrible.

"Esto se pasa de rosca." Afirmó Ash.

"¿En tus tiempos no eran así?" Dijo Talon sonriendo mientras veía la juerga que se había montado allí dentro y a un montón de personas con togas mezclados con gente que parecían llevar disfraces de romanos y demás. "Eh, y Nick parece bien mezclado en la fiesta." Afirmó divertido.

"Como siempre." Afirmó Ash antes de encontrarse con Tabitha vestida con lo que parecía una toga de abuela romana y las botas de caza saliéndole de debajo del vestido dando a entender que había ido allí con su ropa de siempre.

"Eh." Les llamó. "¿Vosotros por aquí?"

"Ya ves." Le dijo Talon. "¿Estás sola?"

"¡No!" Dijo ella ofendida. "Estoy con Valerio y con el resto."

"¿Dónde?" Le dijo Talon a pesar del infierno acústico de música moderna que había allí.

Como respuesta, Tabitha solo señaló a una puerta donde Zar estaba apostado.

"A mí me gusta más la música de aquí, pero se está mejor en el otro lado." Afirmó sobre el ruido.

"Tú nos guías." Dijo Talon.

La verdad es que si la parte de fuera había sido una locura, la de dentro lo fue aún más, el volumen había quedado mucho más normal y para seguir, fue como pasar de un simple carnaval a una fiesta VIP.

En esa parte de la fiesta, la música estaba en vivo, la gente vestía realmente como griegos y además…

"Ah, vaya." Dijo Ash al ver cómo además de cazadores y ex-cazadores había dioses por allí. "Una fiesta realmente exclusiva."

"Un poco peñazo, pero… a Val le trae buenos recuerdos." Afirmó Tabitha sonriendo ampliamente. "Por cierto, Simi se lo está pasando de vicio con alguien."

"¡Simi!" Le dijo Ash viéndola de espaldas a ellos riéndose de algo con alguien y comiendo algo.

"Tranquilo, Akri." Le dijo ella sonriendo. "Simi estaba hablando."

"¿Qué estás comiendo?" Le preguntó Ash.

"Ah, Simi ha descubierto… ¡el chocolate!" Dijo mostrándole un puñado de chocolate casi derretido en sus manos. "¡Simi adoooora el chocolate! Akri tiene que comprarle a Simi toneladas de chocolate."

"Eso Akri… cómprale toneladas de chocolate." Le dijo otra voz con un tono irónico.

De pronto Ash abrió los ojos como platos al ver ante sus ojos a la que había sido la compañía de Simi durante ese rato.

Había pensado que estaba muerta, que había desaparecido, que Artemisa la había exiliado a algún lugar del vacío, pero allí estaba, tal y como la podía haber visto en una fiesta en uno de los palacios donde antiguamente, en la era romana, los dioses habían dado alguna fiesta.

"Qué..." Murmuró para si mismo mientras veía a Simi tironear de la mano de la castaña vestida con una toga de mujer romana y con joyas romanas de pendientes y collar además de una corona de laureles de oro. Entonces la miró a la cara y la vio sonreír divertida.

"Oh, creo que Akri ha ligado." Dijo Simi palmoteando. "Tranquilo Akri, no se lo diré a akra."

"No hay nada que decir Simi." Le dijo la mujer sonriéndole y sacándole una moneda de chocolate de la oreja para que ella la cogiese con avidez como si fuese una niña pequeña dando saltitos y buscándose en las orejas más. "Me encanta tu hija, tío. Llevo toda la noche haciéndole eso y cada vez se queda más pillada."

"Espero que no estuvieses intentando ligar conmigo." Le dijo Ash. "Estoy felizmente casado."

"Ya lo sabía, cielo." Le dijo ella arrimándosele y susurrándole al oído antes de darle un pequeño mordisquito poniéndole la oreja azul y separándose con una sonrisa. "Simi, vamos, sé de alguien que tiene mucho chocolate por el cuerpo..."

"¡Sí, Simi puede comer chocolate de persona!" Dijo la chica dando blinquitos y casi dejando ver su trasero al volarle la toga ampliamente que llevaba al culo.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Le dijo Aqueron a la chica castaña cuando esta fue al baño y salió para lavarse las manos. "Aléjate de Simi."

"Esto es una fiesta, relájate." Le dijo ella. "Por cierto ¿nos conocemos?"

"No te hagas la loca, Lili Delacroix." Le dijo Aqueron. "O debería llamarte por tu auténtico nombre, Li-li-th."

"Vaya por dios, verme con esto te ha refrescado la memoria." Dijo ella con ironía. "¿Y tú qué dices?. ¿Sigue quedándome bien esto aunque no sea de mi cultura?"

"Sabes bien que sí." Le dijo él sin poder evitarlo y sacudiendo la cabeza antes de mirarla como si tuviese dolor de cabeza. "Veo que has mejorado tus habilidades."

"Los dioses me dieron buenas cartas." Afirmó ella frotándose las uñas y mirándolas. "Y creo que coincidirás en que he sabido jugarlas bien hasta ahora."

"Debería haber sabido que eras tú todo el tiempo." Le dijo él. "No tienes nuestras mismas huellas porque no eres del todo como el resto."

"Bingo." Dijo ella divertida. "Yo no soy como vosotros." Afirmó seria. "Y ahora si me dejas tengo que volver a la fiesta de Dioni."

"¿Desde cuando te llevas bien con él?" Le dijo Aqueron.

"El tío sabe cómo dar fiestas a lo grande." Dijo ella. "Lo mejor de tu época, junto con la escuela, como no. Y los oráculos."

"Se me olvidaba que eras una princesa." Le dijo Aqueron.

"¿Acaso sabes algo que yo no?" Le preguntó ella.

"No, nada." Le dijo él recordando que ella no guardaba recuerdo como parte del trato con Artemisa. "Y no te intentes escaquear, qué has venido a hacer aquí, tan lejos de tu tierra."

"La zorra de tu ama necesitaba ayuda, así que hicieron venir aquí." Le contestó ella con ironía. "Así que ya ves, se ve que no se fía de que vosotros, los hombres, hicieseis bien el trabajo. Y..."

"Trucos de manos no." Le dijo él parándole la mano por lo que ella miró al espejo y sonrió.

"Tus hombres más leales han sido liberados de sus obligaciones con tu ama." Le dijo con ironía. "Aunque te llevas bien con ellos todavía. Y es una lástima que Zatek acabara así, me caía bien."

"Serás la única." Le dijo él. "Y por Zeus, para ya de hacer tus truquitos. Me pones de los nervios."

"Y a mí me encanta causar ese efecto." Afirmó ella sonriendo y lanzándose a darle un beso que le pillo y lo dejó con temblor de piernas como si se le hubiese ido la fuerza de estas. "Mmmm... me encanta cuando pillo a alguien poderoso..." Dijo acariciándose el cuello hasta el escote de la toga como si disfrutase. "Te veo fuera, aún tengo que charlar un segundo con Eros. El tío es divertido, y Psike es hilarante, una auténtica cachonda mental, literalmente." Afirmó antes de salir. "Oh, y no te preocupes, solo te he sorbido un poco de fuerza, te volverá en unos segundos." Afirmó antes de salir del baño.

Efectivamente, al cabo de unos segundos, Ash volvió a sentir las piernas como siempre y se levantó para salir y ponerse a buscarla por la sala para encontrarla hablando divertida con la pareja de dioses griegos que había dicho.

"Ash." Le dijo Talon. "¿Todo bien?"

"No, pero no hay nada que podáis hacer." Dijo mientras le venía a la cabeza de que aunque le contase la verdad sobre aquella chica, no le creería.

Para él que podía recordarla no había sido demasiado nada, no era más poderosa que los dioses y tampoco que él. Había sido una buena discípula el poco tiempo que había pasado entrenándola antes de que Artemisa les separase. Era divertida, trabajaba duro y era bastante bella, se hizo demasiado bella con su trasformación. Pero ahora que hacía tantos siglos que no la veía, era evidente que las horas, días, meses, años y centurias de trabajo que hubiese tenido le habían hecho un enorme favor moldeándola hasta hacerla casi divina dentro de lo humano.

Trabajo duro y evidentemente, algo de toque mágico.

"_Ash... deja en paz a la gente y limítate a disfrutar de la vida._" Le dijo una voz en la mente. "_Estamos en una auténtica bacanal, relájate y disfruta._"

"_Tú siempre has sido muy ociosa._" Le contestó él re-direccionándole los pensamientos medio en broma. "_Y me pregunto qué tramarás._"

"_Cuando se trata de una fiesta de los dioses, nunca deshonres al anfitrión._" Le dijo ella sonriendo divertida mientras hablaba con el resto. "_Y no se me ocurriría hacer nada para ofender a los dioses, aunque sean de segunda categoría._"

"_No es eso lo que tengo oído._" Le dijo él. "_He oído que hiciste cabrear a Artemisa y también he oído que hay dioses que les encantaría que Artemisa aplastase tu alma._"

"_Sí, la mayoría mujeres._" Dijo ella. "_Por si no te acuerdas, no puedo tener amistad con mujeres porque tarde o temprano todas acaban sintiendo celos por mí._"

Eso era cierto, aunque a Artemisa nunca parecía haberle caído bien, al final había acabado separándola de los cazadores por celos, una simple rivalidad entre mujeres.

Se preguntaba si ahora seguía siendo igual.

"Akri, Akri." Le llamó Simi colgándose en su forma humana del cuello del coloso con un tono jovial. "¡Tienes que comer esto!" Afirmó llenándole la boca de queso envuelto en chocolate que casi le hizo atragantarse. "¡Está buenísimo! Simi quiere toneladas de esto, todos los días."

"Vale, pero si te lo consigo deja de metérmelo así." Le dijo él. "¿Quién te ha dado eso?"

"Lili." Dijo la chica señalándola. "Simi ha conseguido que Lili le prometa ir con ella de compras. ¡Sí! Lili y Simi van a arrasar con las tiendas y Akri tendrá que comprar un armario nuevo a Simi."

"Simi… creo que no te hace ningún bien juntarte con esa mujer." Le dijo Ash viéndola reírse con Psike de algo y recordando de golpe lo de la marca en la mano de Fury Kattalakis.

"Mierda, se me había olvidado." Afirmó.

Ahora tenía más que claro lo que había pasado, no había sido ningún cazador, había sido una 'cazadora', y que fuese precisamente esa cambiaba las cosas.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"¡No me digas que le hiciste eso!" Se rió Psike.

"Ya te digo." Le dije divertida. "Es una lástima que con él no funcionen mis dones…"

"Por cierto, Hades sigue que trina por lo del robo de aquellos recipientes del Leteo. No habrás tenido nada que ver ¿verdad?" Me preguntó.

"Mis manos están libres de humedad." Afirmé divertida mostrándole las manos. "Soy una dama… regla número 2: nunca te manches las manos haciendo algo peligroso, contrata a alguien que lo haga por ti." Afirmé susurrando. "Un tipo me oyó decir que daría lo que fuera por tener unos cuantos litros y me trajo unas garrafas a cambio de un precio que estaba dispuesta a pagar, así que le saqué el agua por la cara y algo más. Además, no me recuerda."

"Sí, eso es un punto fuerte a tu favor." Me dijo. "¿Y no te fastidia que tus amantes no te recuerden al día siguiente?"

"Nah, no mucho." Afirmé. "Hombre, al principio duele un poco, pero luego viene genial para pasar un rato sin complicaciones."

"Esto… Lili…" Me llamó Aimee acercándoseme por atrás. "¿Puedo hablar contigo un segundo?"

"Disculpa Psike, creo que voy a retocarme un momento." Le dije.

"Claro." Me dijo. "Pero procura venir cambiada o me escamaré."

"Cómo me has pillado." Le dije sonriendo con ironía. "En fin, no te chives ¿ok?"

"Procura no cargarte a nadie." Afirmó ella.

Claro que no, yo solo mataba daimons, al resto les dejaba con vida. Seguí a Aimeé hasta el zulo donde podías ir desde a darte el lote a lo bestia tal y como demostraban los zarpazos que había en las paredes o a meter a alguien peligroso tal y como quedaba patente puesto que no había nada de mobiliario o decoración. Entonces cerró la puerta y me miró.

"¿Has visto a Fang?" Me dijo.

"No, esta noche tenían libre." Le dije. "¿No estaba contigo?"

"Ah, ah." Negó. "Pensaba que estaría trabajando, pero…"

"Te lo busco de un momento." Le dije.

"¿De verdad que no te importa?" Me preguntó.

"Claro que no." Afirmé cogiéndole la mano. "Si está en este mundo lo encontraré."

"Gracias." Me dijo.

Con cuidado cerré los ojos y me concentré en su esencia; desde que había aprendido a manejar los dones que me habían otorgado los dioses celtas y la zorra de Artemisa había mejorado con práctica y perseverancia.

Había aprendido a mirar pero no ver, a buscar un alma concreta, incluso a las conchas vacías que eran los cazadores salvo por el pequeño detalle que no distinguía a uno de otro, pero con los katagarios era mucho más sencillo. Cada alma tenía una presencia diferente; las había más grandes, otras más pequeñas, claras, oscuras, llenas de algún sentimiento, vacías de sentimiento… y las de los katagarios eran almas animales capturados en cuerpos humanos. Cada uno tenía una presencia diferente, así pues la de Fang era diferente de la de Vane que estaba arriba con la de su esposa y…

"Fang está bien." Afirmé abriendo los ojos de golpe. "Se ha peleado con unos daimons de camino aquí salvando a 3 personas y ha hecho una ronda por si acaso para encontrar que no han salido más."

"¿Y eso te molesta?" Me dijo levantando una ceja.

"No, lo que me molesta es un lobo pesado que está buscando mi esencia y que va a venir a preguntarle a vuestro médico por mí."

"¿Le decimos la verdad?" Me dijo.

"¿Conoces a alguna persona que se haya curado de lo que yo traje en menos de día y medio como yo?" Le dije.

"No, cierto." Dijo.

"Pues eso." Le dije. "Yo qué sé, decirle que estoy de viaje o algo."

"¿Y qué tal estás?" Me dijo.

"Lo que quieras." Le dije. "Oh, y creo que me voy ya. Super-Aqueron está con la mosca tras la oreja."

"¿Y ese olor?" Me dijo de pronto.

"¿Qué olor?" Pregunté.

"Es… tienes un ligero toque… ¡Ay, no!" Dijo.

"¿Ahora qué, osa?" Le dije.

"¡Fuiste tú!" Me dijo. "¡La marca de Fury!"

"Shhhhh… baja la voz." Le dije tapándole la boca. "¿De dónde te sacas tú eso?"

"Fury tiene la marca de emparejamiento." Me dijo. "Y todos sabemos que cuando te emparejas te queda un poco del olor del macho."

"Pero yo no tengo ninguna marca." Le dije mostrándole las manos.

"Pero hueles a él." Me dijo.

"Tonterías." Afirmé intentando disuadirla. "Me codeo con tu pareja y su hermano Vane."

"¿Y no conoces a Fury?" Me dijo.

"Sí, claro que sí." Afirmé. "Pero es un tío asqueroso, es un animal sin modales y horrible."

"¿Y no te ha tocado nunca?" Me preguntó.

"¿Tú crees que me dejaría?" Le pregunté. "Por dios, es un maldito animal sin ningún tipo de tacto o modales. Creo que me puedo encontrar algo mejor, hasta un motero rudo y peligroso es mejor opción que él."

"Hombre, tampoco te pases." Me dijo. "El hombre es guapo, aunque..."

"Es un maldito animal." Afirmé. "Incluso los katagarios sois más agradables que él. Pero claro, él no es un katagario, es un maldito arcadio..."

"¿Cómo sabes tú eso?" Me dijo abriendo los ojos.

"Por dios... tengo dos ojos ¿sabes?" Le dije. "Se nota a un kilómetro que sois diferentes, entre los mismos hermanos se nota bastante."

La verdad es que era cierto, Fury no era para nada ni parecido a sus hermanos, Vane era más de mi tipo, incluso Fang estaba normal aunque perdía mucho por bocazas y no ser capaz de pasarse más de 5 minutos en silencio... ¿pero Fury?

Por dios, él era el ejemplar más bestia de arcadio que había conocido nunca. Era rudo, no tenía ni idea de lo que significaba elegancia o modales... y desde luego podía afirmar que le iba mucho mejor lo de ser lobo que a Vane o Fury, eso que ellos nacieron siendo animales y él siendo humano.

Sin embargo... ¡¿Por qué narices no podía olvidarme de él como hacía con el resto?!

Me daban ganas de abrirme la cabeza para sacarme sus recuerdos de mi cabeza, era horrible cambiarme de ropa para intentar olvidar su olor y que pasasen unas horas y pudiese volver a captarlo en mi piel a pesar del hechizo que mantenía la marca oculta y su olor imperceptible a ninguna nariz, ni humana ni animal, pero al parecer, no a la mía.

"¿Estás bien?" Me dijo Aimeé preocupada.

"No, necesito un hombre." Afirmé. "Necesito que alguien me haga olvidar algo y lo necesito ya. Así que me voy a bajar, cogeré un universitario atlético y a poder ser que se sienta abrumado por mí, a ver si hay suerte y no habla demasiado presa de mis encantos femeninos."

Respiré suavemente intentando calmarme.

"¿Puedo usar mi antiguo cuarto aquí?" Le pregunté.

"Sí, pero... ¿qué hacemos cuando venga...?"

"Por mí como si lo despellejáis, pero no quiero ni verle." Afirmé.

Aquello era superior a mí, ese tipo me hacía sentir cosas que llevaba tiempo sin sentir: ira, molestia demasiado fuerte, ganas de matar a alguien que no fuese daimon... y por desgracia, también algo caliente en el cuerpo y una sensación rara en mi subconsciente.

Así que tan pronto perdí a Aimee y supe que no me veían me di un cabezazo contra la pared antes de hacer unas grietas en la pared con unos puñetazos a los lados de mi cabeza.

"Tonta, tonta, tonta..." Me dije a mí misma.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"¿Por qué no puedo verla?" Le preguntó Fury molesto a Aimee que estaba con Fang de nuevo.

"Está sedada, no puede recibir visitas de momento." Afirmó ella. "Lo siento, son órdenes del médico."

Y un cuerno ordenes del médico, pensó Fury. Aquello le olía demasiado mal, así que a pesar de las negativas de Aimee, había salido a la fiesta de los cabeza-huecas de los universitarios vestidos con disfraces de romanos en toga y donde había jóvenes borrachos y chicas aún más borrachas, sin embargo, aunque aquello estaba lleno de terneras frescas y calientes al verle y mirarle por el rabillo de los ojos como si quisieran deleitarse con las vistas de la única persona que no vestía con aquellos estúpidos disfraces humanos, no podía quitarse la idea de que necesitaba desesperadamente ver a aquella mujer.

"Hola guapo." Le dijo al cabo de un rato una chica que llevaba un pestazo a alcohol y comenzaba a caminar de forma poco equilibrada además de llevar la toga medio caída en un lado del pecho revelando unas vistas algo buenas. "Pareces aburrido. ¿Estás solo?"

"Creo que es evidente que sí." Dijo Fury oteando la sala sin prestarle demasiada atención.

"Ya sé lo que vamos a hacer." Dijo ella cogiéndole la mano para tirar de él. "Vamos, vamos a beber. ¡Fiesta!"

"Lo siento, señorita." Le dijo soltándose al ver una pareja perdiéndose por la puerta que llevaba al edificio anexo. "Me parece que me voy a ir. Hasta otra."

"Sí... vale... hasta otra..." Le dijo ella antes de añadir para ella misma. "Él se lo pierde... ¡Que siga la fiesta!"

Era extraño, pero cuando llegó cerca de la puerta se dio cuenta que Jasyn estaba al otro lado vigilando.

"Vale, hagamos un truquito..." Murmuró suavemente. "¿Cómo lo hacía Vane...?"

En menos de 4 segundos, había desaparecido de donde estaba y se encontraba al pie de unas escaleras.

"Vale, ahora a buscar." Dijo para ponerse a oler el aire.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Mmmm... sí..." Gemí mientras tenía una cabeza humana enterrándose en mi toga por el pecho mientras un par de manos masculinas aunque un poco delicadas del universitario en toga se movían por mis muslos hacia arriba. "No pares, mi romano..."

Aquello estaba saliendo redondo, con aquel festín de músculo sin cerebro que estaba mucho más interesado en disfrutar de mí que de hablar conmigo, era casi celestial, me había olvidado del todo de mi furia y el objeto de esta estaba ya muerto y enterrado en mi olvido.

"Me encanta tu piel es muy suave y brillante." Me dijo besándome los hombros. "Y me encanta ese tatuaje. ¿Es un tribal?"

"Claro." Dije puesto que parecía un tatuaje antiguo y tribal. "¿Te gusta?"

"Me encanta." Afirmó. "Aunque tuvo que dolerte." Me dijo sonriendo.

"Sí, me duele mucho." Asentí.

Obviamente, nos referíamos a cosas diferentes. Él al dolor de la aguja mientras te lo hacían, a mí al dolor al saber qué significaba. Por suerte, no tenía qué temer, por lo poco que sabía, a mí no me afectaba en nada, era solo una marca para que un puñetero animal supiese que debía unirse a mí, por suerte, yo tenía algo que decir y era 'NO', pero un 'NO ROTUNDO' y muy rotundo.

Yo no quería un animal descerebrado que me usase, no lo necesitaba, podría tener todo el escarceo que quisiera, me alimentaba de aquello cada noche, a veces incluso dos veces por noche; gracias a que nadie me recordaba tras despertar al quedarse dormidos cuando les chupaba la sangre un poco y el ejercicio que conllevaba el que me dejasen más o menos satisfecha, mi alimento no recordaba nada, no quedaba ni una marca que pudiese delatar lo que había pasado, y la vena de la que me alimentaba no era precisamente la yugular sino una más discreta a la que podía hincar el diente un poco y que colase como algo erótico antes de chupar con algo más; eso o extraerla con una aguja del cuello o la muñeca para que cayese en mi copa.

"Dios... sí..." Gemí cuando el tipo dejó de hacer el jilipoyas con mi mano y se centró en mi pecho para comenzar a succionar y jugar conmigo mientras notaba su erección en mis muslos.

Aquello prometía, al menos hasta el momento en que se abrió la puerta y apareció un subnormal en ella.

Mi primer movimiento, que me costó que me descubriese, fue ocultar la marca de la mano.

"Eh, largo." Le dijo mi acompañante. "¿No ves que aquí estamos ocupados?"

Aquello fue demasiado rápido, Fury me dejó sorprendida cuando cruzó de un salto el espacio entre la puerta y nosotros, me arrancó al tipo de encima con un movimiento y lo estampó en la pared con la mano enganchada en la garganta como si fuese una zarpa humana.

No presté atención a las amenazas que le hizo antes de soltarle, solo podía ver la violencia y la rudeza de sus actos, así que enseguida noté cómo me subía la sangre por todo el cuerpo como si fuese lava candente; y cuando lo soltó y lo sacó casi como si quisiera arrancarle la cabeza de los hombros dejando que el cuerpo colgase en su mano antes de tirarlo fuera y cerrar con un portazo la puerta.

"Eres un maldito animal." Le dije.


	11. CAPÍTULOS 10 Y 11: CRIMEN Y CASTIGO

**CAPITULO 10-11: CRIMEN Y CASTIGO. LA IRA DE LOS DIOSES.**

"Eres un maldito animal." Le dije a Fury cuando echó al universitario que me daría mi alimento además de hacerme olvidarle por esa noche. "¿Qué pasa, tienes el trelosa o es que eres un cachorro?"

"Zorra." Me dijo.

"Eh, controla tus palabras." Le dije ofendida colocándome bien la toga y frunciendo el cejo de nuevo furiosa contra él. "A mí no me trates como a una vulgar katagaria con las que te aparees tú."

"Eres una zorra." Afirmó encarándome con furia también patente en su cara. "Estabas bien y me has hecho preocuparme."

"Eres un estúpido, necio." Afirmé. "¿En qué momento te he dicho que podías preocuparte por mí?"

"Te estabas acostando con un descerebrado que no aguantaba ni media torta." Afirmó como si estuviese fuera de sí viniendo a cercarme y casi derribándome sobre la cama.

"¡No tienes ningún derecho a quitarme a mis presas!" Le dije.

Fue entonces cuando me encontré con la boca cubierta por la suya y antes de darme cuenta se había separado.

"Eres una puta estirada." Me dijo.

"Y tú un maldito animal." Afirmé antes de que me volviese a atacar.

Dios, era... realmente me desquiciaba, era realmente animal, no tenía tacto, no era para nada suave, ni dulce, ni cuidadoso... pero era tan viril...

Un momento, él no debería recordarme; entonces le mordí la lengua que tenía en mi boca haciéndole separarse y quejarse antes de tirarme un bofetón que le esquivé parándole la mano.

"¿Cómo sabes quién soy?" Le dije.

"No me jodas." Se quejó. "Cenamos juntos hace días. Eres una estirada, pero no tanto como para que no te pueda recordar."

Mierda, aquello no iba para nada bien. Se suponía que él no debía recordarme así, que recordaría una cena, y punto, eso para zanjar la cosa con su hermano.

"¿Te ocurre algo?" Me dijo.

"¿A ti qué te importa?" Le dije molesta.

"Tsk, estoy acostumbrado a que las hembras me muerdan." Me dijo con ironía cuando fui a separarme con un golpe que no pareció hacerle más que cosquillas. "Y ¡hey! Me gustan las hembras peleonas." Afirmó para volver a atacar, solo que esta vez agucé la puntería y le clavé la rodilla en la entrepierna sin pillarle los genitales de pleno para no dejarlo medio muerto, lo que sí le dejé de rodillas, lo que permitió alejarme de él unos pasos.

"Yo no soy una vulgar perra como las que tú te haces." Afirmé antes de abrir la puerta y encontrarme con un par de Peltiers de los cuatrillizos allí. "Basura dentro, yo me voy a casa." Afirmé. "No creo que me pueda seguir en un rato, pero por si acaso... procurar que no lo haga en 5 minutos al menos."

"Ostras, le ha roto los huevos." Dijo Dev mientras entraban y veían cómo Fury estaba de rodillas tirado en el suelo y sujetándose los huevos como si se los hubiese roto de verdad.

"Eso seguro que duele." Afirmó su gemelo.

Me iba a haber ido de allí, sin embargo, alguien me sujetó del brazo antes de que pudiese irme.

"¿Lili se va ya?" Me dijo la demonia con curiosidad.

"Sí, Simi, me tengo que ir ya." Le dije. "Ya sabes, las viejitas como yo tenemos que descansar un poco. Además, aún no he cenado y creo que voy a tener que hacer algo para solucionarlo porque un capullo me ahuyentó la cena antes."

"¡Oh!" Dijo asombrada para sonreír, saltar un poco y palmear como si fuese la cría que sugería su nombre. "¡A Lily también le gusta hacer barbacoas!"

¿Barbacoas? Bien, se me había olvidado que la chica era una demonia, hija de Aqueron, así que sí, debía comer eso.

"No, yo me los bebo un poquito." Le dije sonriendo. "Pero shhhh, es un secreto."

"Pero Akri dijo que no pueden..." Me dijo.

"Sí, pero digamos que tengo un trato especial." Afirmé haciendo un giro de dedos. "Yo no los mato salvo que sea de placer y ellos a cambio en vez de agobiarme o darme dinero me alimentan, un trato razonable contando con que podría secarlos."

"¡Oh, oh!" Dijo. "¿Entonces puedes hacer que un tipo te alimente a cambio de sudar con él?"

"Sí, bueno, es una forma de verlo, claro." Afirmé.

"Voy a decirle a Akri que voy contigo." Me dijo. "¡Vamos a cenarnos a Brad Pitt!"

Eso me hizo reír. Me encantaba la frescura y la inocencia de aquella chica que acababa de salir corriendo hacia el acceso al reservado donde estábamos los cazadores y los dioses que se habían dignado a ir.

Entonces volvió, pero no lo hizo sola.

"Qué es eso de que Simi dice que vais a cenar de Brad." Me dijo cabreado mostrándolo solo en sus ojos ocultos bajo las gafas puesto que se las había bajado un poco para mostrarme sus ojos de demonio en vez de los usuales.

"Creo que tu chica tiene unos gustos demasiado exquisitos." Le dije con ironía. "Yo solo le dije que no había cenado, así que me iba a casa, cenaría algo y me iría a dormir un poco."

"Pero Simi quiere ir con Lili a cenar..." Dijo la demonia tironeando del brazo de Aqueron.

"Simi, no me gusta que andes con ella." Le dijo Aqueron.

"Podríamos discutirlo." Le dije sin perder la templanza. "Pero ya sabes que soy mujer y... nuuuuuncaaaaaa juego limpioooooo." Afirmé levantando los brazos para ponerlos tras la cabeza en una forma sensual mirándole.

"Eres un demonio." Me dijo. "Está bien, iros juntas un poco, pero Simi, 3 horas, ni una más. Y Lilith, como se te ocurra enseñarle cualquier cosa que tenga que ver contigo te vas a enterar."

"Lo siento, Simi." Le dije tan pronto como conseguimos librarnos de su akri. "Lo de la cena queda pendiente para otra ocasión. Y ahora vamos a mi casa, antes de que una molestia decida que puede levantarse con dolor de bajos para seguirme."

"¿A Lili la molesta alguien?" Me dijo.

"Sí, un pesado que no hace más que olerle a Lili donde no debería." Afirmé bromeando.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Eh, sigo diciendo que no deberías estar tú aquí." Le dijo Vane a Fury.

"Me da igual, después de ver a esa perra creo que no puede haber mujeres peores." Afirmó Fury molesto frotándose inconscientemente aún la pierna.

"¿Sí?" Dijo una chica espectacular abriendo la puerta. "¿Qué queréis chuchos?"

"¿Se puede saber qué haces tú aquí?" Le dijo Vane.

"Simi tiene un nombre precioso." Dijo la chica molesta.

"Simi, quién..." Dijo una voz llegando tras ella para ver a la gente de la puerta. "Ah, eres tú, Vane. Pasa."

"¿Quieres una mascota?" Me dijo Simi mirándome y casi empujando con un solo toque en el pecho a los dos tipos.

"Tranquila, conozco a ese lobo." Afirmé señalando a Vane. "Entra, Vane."

"¿Y el otro?" Me dijo mirando a Fury que se estaba protegiendo la entrepierna con ambas manos.

"Te dejo que te lo cenes." Afirmé.

"De eso nada." Me dijo Vane. "Dile que lo deje en paz."

"Aguafiestas." Le dijimos a la vez Simi y yo dejando pasar a ambos.

Vale, no quería que ese lobo andase cerca de mí, me ponía de los nervios con su sola presencia, pero por hacerle el favor a Vane, le dejé pasar mientras cubría sin mirar la marca en mi mano.

Era extraño, pero aunque desapareció del todo, Vane me miró y luego a su hermano.

"¿Ocurre algo?" Le pregunté.

"Me había parecido oler algo." Me dijo.

"Al suelo, chucho." Le dijo Simi.

"Simi..." Le dije. "Las damas no van por ahí tirando animales al suelo. Tienen caballeros que lo hacen por ellas." Añadí sonriendo con ironía.

"Pero el akri de Simi no está..." Me dijo ella.

"Una lástima." Afirmé sentándome en el sofá con las piernas sobre este. "Sentaros, por favor. Eh, los perros no se sientan en los sofás." Le dije a Fury. "Al suelo, Pluto."

"No te pases." Me dijo.

"Creo que no me has oído." Le dije. "Los animales se sientan en el suelo y las personas en el sofá. Así que... al suelo." Le dije indicándoselo con gestos.

"Lili, por favor, tengamos la fiesta en paz." Me dijo Vane tras suspirar.

"Lo digo bien en serio." Afirmé.

"Déjalo, me quedaré de pie." Dijo Fury mirándome con cierta mirada extraña.

"Bueno, Vane." Le dije decidiendo pasar de Fury y su mirada de mierda. "Dime, qué es lo que querías de mí."

"Tiene que ver con Fury." Me dijo. "Creo que... deberías incluirlo en el grupo."

"No." Sentencié. "Y lamento que hayas hecho un viaje tan largo para esto pero paso de problemas, lo siento."

"No tiene gracia." Me dijo. "Va muy en serio. ¿Por qué no quieres pensarlo siquiera? Somos dos, si fuésemos 3 sería más fácil."

"Déjame pensarlo... de nuevo no." Afirmé. "Por varios motivos; en primer lugar, no trabajo con animales salvajes, incluso los lobos normales son más disciplinados que tu bendito hermano; en segundo lugar, aunque trabajase con él, no da el tipo."

"Es fuerte y tan letal como nosotros, incluso más." Me dijo Vane.

"Sí, y vosotros tenéis cierta disciplina y él no tiene ni pizca." Afirmé.

"Eh, dejar de hablar de mí como si no estuviese y fuese una mercancía." Dijo molesto.

"Es lo que eres." Le dije. "No, y ni eso."

"Te voy a..." Dijo amenazándome y haciendo que su hermano y Simi se levantase, Vane para intentar pararle y Simi con intención de comérselo si se pasaba.

"Qué, tío listo." Le dije apartándoles para ir a darle un golpe en el pecho con el dedo molesta. "Qué me vas a hacer ¿eh?"

"No os peleéis." Nos dijo Vane volviendo a ponerse en medio.

"Es él/ella quién ha empezado." Afirmamos a la vez.

Entonces bufé soltando viento por la boca y me separé.

"¿Lo ves?" Le dije volviendo a mi asiento molesta. "No se puede trabajar así. Al primer día hará algo que me cabree y acabará como comida de Simi."

"¿Simi puede hacer barbacoa?" Dijo ella.

"No, Simi no puede hacer nada." Le dijo Vane.

"Lo siento Simi, pero no en mi casa." Le dije. "Adoro este parqué y no quiero que nada lo estropee."

"Jo..." Dijo haciendo pucheros.

"Bueno, Vane, pues si no tienes más qué decirme..." Le dije.

"Sí, sí tengo qué decirte." Me dijo. "Tengo que decirte que tenemos problemas, por..."

"No digas ni una palabra más." Le dijo Fury cortante.

"Fury, cierra el morro." Le dijo Vane mirándole de reojo. "Sé lo que me hago."

"No quiero que se airee por ahí." Le dijo molesto.

"**Fury, si quieres encontrarla antes de que se te acabe el tiempo y te quedes eunuco confía en mí**." Le dijo Vane en el lenguaje antiguo, supongo que pensando que yo no me enteraría, aunque la verdad es que era un poco difícil para mí seguirles del todo.

"**Ella no va a poder ayudarnos.**" Le dio Fury mirándome y haciéndome tensarme ofendida por sus palabras. "**Esa tía es peor que madre. Mírala, es una maldita estirada que va de diva y no pasa de puta. ¡¡AYYYYYYY!!**" Rugió con dolor cuando le comenzó a crujir la osamenta.

"Nunca... me... llames... puta." Le dije molesta.

"¡Lili, para esto ahora mismo!" Me dijo Vane sujetando a su hermano.

Paré solo porque un rayo de luz entrando en la habitación me deslumbró, así que bajé la mano y la apunté hacia donde acababa de aparecer alguien.

"Tranquila, tranquila." Me dijo el apuesto hombre con pelo rizado y barbas pobladas con alguna cana a pesar de su rostro joven. "Soy yo."

"Cernunnos." Le dije agachando la cabeza abochornada al haber pensado por un segundo que había sido un intruso. "Lo lamento mucho, es... pensé que eras otra persona."

"¿Esperabas a alguien?" Me dijo sacudiéndose el polvo inexistente de donde estarían sus cuernos de ciervo en la forma original.

"No." Negué.

"Entonces no soy bienvenido." Me dijo.

"Lo lamento mucho." Le dije. "No pretendía dar a entender eso. Desde luego sois siempre bienvenidos en mi casa."

"Prefería tu hogar." Me dijo mirando alrededor.

"Vane, hemos acabado." Le dije sabiendo que debía hacer referencia a él.

"No era por ellos." Me dijo. "De hecho aparecí porque me pareció que habías perdido los nervios e ibas a hacer algo... amoral."

Entonces miré a Fury, ambos hermanos estaban alucinando, sin embargo, Simi parecía más cómoda aunque no parecía gustarle la presencia del dios allí.

Claro, Simi.

Los dioses no soportaban a los demonios, ni aunque fuesen hijos de alguien que los respetaba.

"Lo lamento, Simi es una amiga." Le dije.

"Siempre has tenido amigos... extraños." Me dijo.

"Mis disculpas si te he ofendido." Le dije.

"Eres..." Dijo Vane. "¿Qué hace aquí?"

"Salvar a tu hermano." Sentenció el dios. "Y ahora, si nos disculpáis... Lilith y yo tenemos que hablar."

"Simi no se va y deja a su amiga con un..."

"Simi, ya." Le dije cortándole antes de que soltase un taco. "Estaré bien." Le dije suavemente. "Cerunnos es un viejo amigo. No me hará nada."

"Simi no se acaba de fiar." Dijo.

"Vane, creo que eres capaz de localizar a Ash, por favor, acompaña a Simi con él." Le pedí. "Simi, lo siento mucho, te compensaré."

"Hum..." Dijo. "Le diré a Akri que vengamos dentro de un rato."

"No te preocupes, llamaré a tu Akri cuando acabe." Le dije. "Así verás que sigo viva ¿vale?"

Pareció dudar enfurruñada aún, pero entonces levantó un dedo.

"Vale, pero le debes a Simi un kilo de bolas de queso envuelto con chocolate." Me dijo.

"Te lo haré yo misma." Asentí sonriendo y haciéndola sonreír para saltarme al cuello y despedirse. "Y por cierto, no te comas a Vane ¿ok? Lo necesito vivo para la noche."

"No te comas a ninguno de los dos." Le dijo Cerunnos.

"No." Dijo ella. "Yo no hago caso a..."

"Simi." Le volví a cortar el taco. "Por favor, no te comas a ninguno. Odiaría quedarme sin amiga tan pronto."

"Está bien..." Gimió como una cría a la que le has llevado la contraria. "No comeré lobo hoy... Akri y Akra son malos, y Lili también." Afirmó abriendo la puerta.

"Lili, tenemos que hablar." Me dijo Vane.

"Otro rato." Afirmé.

"¿Sabes el lío en el que te has metido?" Me dijo Cernunnos cuando se cerró la puerta.

"No." Le dije.

"¿En serio?" Me dijo haciendo desaparecer mis ilusiones para mostrar claramente la marca de mi mano.

"Eso fue un error." Dije sujetándola para ocultar la marca.

"Error o no, es algo que está hecho." Me dijo. "Y creo que ya hay gente que lo sabe."

"Imposible, no sé ni yo lo que significa esto completamente."

"Significa que estás en problemas." Me dijo. "Habías hecho cosas de todo tipo, pero romper las reglas tan descaradamente..."

"Fue un error." Le dije. "Me enfadé hasta la furia con él, estaba buscándome la cena y él no hacía más que espantármela, así que intenté evitar una pelea que me hubiese descubierto a gente que no deseaba y al final no sé cómo acabé... me arrepiento. Ojalá pudiese volver atrás y borrarlo."

"No debes hacerlo." Me dijo para suspirar. "¿Qué vamos a hacer contigo...?"

Me sentía abochornada.

"Si lo deseáis puedo eliminarle." Afirmé. "Es un simple chucho katagario."

"No te metas con ellos." Me dijo. "Te recuerdo que te han ayudado mucho en tus cruzadas, y que actualmente dos trabajan a tus órdenes."

"Sí, cierto." Afirmé. "Pero no puedes negar que los hermanos Kattalakis que trabajan conmigo son educados, o al menos tienen modales y son obedientes." Afirmé dándome cuenta que Fang no era tan... educado. "Y Fury es un... animal. Peor que los animales. Es..." Dije antes de relinchar.

"Pero es quien lleva esta marca." Me dijo levantándome la mano para mostrarme la marca en mi mano que aparté avergonzada de nuevo. "Te mereces la vergüenza por lo que has hecho, pero por desgracia, ya es tarde para lamentaciones."

"Sé que he firmado mi sentencia de muerte." Afirmé. "Y lo peor es que ese... malnacido, bastardo, aún podía recordarme parte."

"Espera, para un momento." Me dijo. "¿Has dicho que te recordaba?"

"Sí, por desgracia." Afirmé.

"Está bien." Afirmó. "Eso es... hasta ahora nunca había fallado la maldición de la griega."

"¿Sabía lo de la maldición?" Le pregunté confusa.

"Es... un detalle que había llegado a mis oídos, sí." Me dijo. "Siendo como soy el dios de la fertilidad también, estoy informado de las... veces que hubo alguna posibilidad de que tuviese que interceder por ti. Pero ningún compañero podía recordarte tras la unión de vuestros cuerpos."

Sí, un plus de mi trabajo, 'la maldición de la zorra griega', no poder ser madre y que cuando podía intentarlo, ningún hombre me recordase lo que garantizaría que sería infeliz por no poder encontrar amor en esta vida, bueno, en esta-la otra vida.

"Qué te ocurre." Me dijo.

"Es irónico, que la única persona que parece recordarme sea incapaz de recordar lo que acabó pasando, que fuese mi cena esa noche... ejem." Dije carraspeando. "Que la única persona capaz de recordarme sea precisamente la más odiada por mí de su género."

"¿Y por qué la odias?" Me dijo.

"Sabe que me gusta la vida encaminada." Le dije. "No soporto la indisciplina, y él es la persona más indisciplinada que he conocido en mi vida."

Eso pareció hacerle sonreír y carraspeó y se puso serio antes de continuar.

"Lamento oír eso." Me dijo. "Y supongo que no sabrás demasiado de lo que tus actos causarán en él."

"No, ni tampoco me importa." Afirmé.

"Es brujería." Afirmó. "Pero entra en mis dominios." Añadió guiñándome un ojo cuando la miré sorprendida. "¿Qué dices?. ¿Quieres oír la historia que tengo que contarte?"

"No, pero dudo que eso te frene." Afirmé.

"Niña... eres demasiado insolente para tus orígenes." Me dijo.

"Mire, eso sí me interesa, mis orígenes." Le dije.

"La marca que llevas, te marca como pareja del lobo." Me dijo ignorándome y mostrándome la marca de la mano. "El tiempo es 3 semanas, en tres semanas, quedarás libre."

"Menos mal." Afirmé levantando los brazos al cielo.

"Pero para él será la muerte si tú no lo aceptas." Afirmó.

"Pues lo siento mucho." Afirmé sin convencimiento.

"No morirá físicamente." Me dijo. "Pero estará condenado a la impotencia para toda la vida."

"¿Y qué quiere?" Le dije. "¿Qué vuelva a montármelo con él?. ¿Con algo peor que un animal? Antes prefiero un toro que él."

"Aunque hicieses eso, no rompería el hechizo." Afirmó sacudiendo la cabeza lentamente. "Para romperlo deberías aceptarlo."

"Ja-más." Afirmé.

"Como quieras." Me dijo. "No puedo forzarte a nada. El amor no se puede forzar, su madre y su padre lo aprendieron solos. Pero al menos piénsatelo un poco."

"No pienso dejarle que se acerque a mí." Afirmé. "Es un maldito animal, es peor que la peor de las bestias. No para de molestarme, me espanta mi alimento, me hace enfurecer..."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"¿Has hablado con ella?" Le preguntó Lilith a Cernunos.

"Sí, pero la chica es tan insolente y cabezota como su mentora." Afirmó. "No atiende a razones."

"Esto va a requerir de medidas drásticas." Dijo Camulos, dios de la guerra. "Una buena ofensiva que…"

"Admítelo, Camulos." Le dijo Morringan, diosa de la guerra. "La chica es una mujer, además es condenadamente lista y cuando descubra lo que pretendes hacerle te responderá, y dudo que sea de buenas maneras."

"Ya está." Dijo Cernunos. "Podríamos dejarla estéril unos años, una década estaría bien."

"No le hará nada." Afirmó Lilith sacudiendo la cabeza. "Atenea se encargaba de dejar a sus cazadores estériles, para ella no será mucha diferencia."

"¿Y qué propones pues?" Le preguntó Camulos.

"Algo mucho más… sibilino." Afirmó la diosa sonriendo. "Cernunos, dinos. ¿Dijo algo sobre la pena?"

"Sí sabe que ha roto las normas." Afirmó el dios rascándose un cuerno. "Pero como siempre, no considera que sea merecedora de castigo. Además, algo fue mal, el katagario la recordaba después de terminar."

"¿Cómo que la recordaba?" Dijeron.

"Pues eso, me dijo que algo había fallado, el hombre la recordaba de parte de la noche, había olvidado el acto en sí pero recordaba todo lo anterior." Afirmó Cernunos.

"Creo que hay una posibilidad." Dijo Morringan pensativa y sonriendo.

"Déjamelo a mí." Afirmó Lilith limpiándose las uñas. "Después de todo… son casi su madrina."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

Flush…

"Eh, Vane o Fang… seáis el que seáis ya podéis ir largándoos…" Les dije dormida aún. "Estoy durmiendo… Volved más tarde."

"Ejem." Carraspeó otra voz diferente a la que había esperado oír de uno de los hermanos que hubiese usado la magia para venir hasta mí. "Lo siento, pero no soy un vulgar chucho."

"¡Mi…!" Dije cayéndome del sofá donde dormía e hincándome de rodillas en una reverencia con la cara casi en el suelo. "Mi diosa. Mis disculpas, no… no la esperaba aquí… ahora…"

"He venido porque estás en problemas." Me dijo.

"No lo entiendo, mi diosa." Le dije sin levantar la cara siquiera y confusa. "En lo que llevo aquí he matado tantos daimons como 2 cazadores juntos, cada noche."

"Y estamos muy contentos de que así sea, pero… jovencita estás en problemas igualmente." Me dijo. "¿Sabes lo que dicen las normas de retozar con un arcadio o un katagario?"

"Sí, mi diosa." Afirmé, al fin y al cabo, todo se resumía en eso. "Pero ya le dije a Cernunos que había sido un terrible error. El chucho me había espantado a mi comida, tuve que apartarlo del resto de hombres que se fijaban en mí y sacarlo fuera, y el sol me dio problemas así que… perdí la cabeza por la falta de alimento."

"Eso no quita gravedad al asunto." Me dijo. "Has incumplido una norma y debes ser castigada."

"Lo lamento, mi diosa." Afirmé sabiendo lo que decían las leyes que era la pena a mi crimen. "Me temo que no os he servido bien."

"Oh, por dios." Me dijo. "Muchacha, espera un poco a escuchar lo que te tengo que decir. Y levanta, las dos sabemos que esa postura no te hace demasiada gracia."

"Lo lamento, mi diosa." Le dije incorporándome. "Es… vos sois digna de mi adoración. Hago mis ofrendas puntualmente y siempre he respetado vuestra palabra."

"Y por ello sé que ahora también me agradecerás lo que he venido a contarte." Me dijo sonriendo desde mi sofá más caro de la casa. "He decidido interceder por ti ante el consejo. Como eres una celta y la norma que prohíbe esas prácticas son nuestras, nosotros tenemos la competencia de castigarte, y la verdad, nos provees bastante bien de servicio eficaz en nuestras campañas." Afirmó. "Así que hablé e intercedí por ti, no vas a tener que morir por tu pena."

Eso me alivió bastante, no es que sea una de esas fanáticas que quieren ser inmortales, pero preferiría morir de otra manear que por acostarme con un vulgar chucho.

"Eso no significa que te vayas a quedar sin castigo, pero me temo que en lugar de morir, tu castigo será que vas a pasar 4 semanas atada a ese katagario."

"¡¿QUÉEEEE?!" Dije asustada.

"Él te acompañará a donde debas ir y tú a él, comeréis, cenaréis y hasta dormiréis en el mismo sitio y será mejor que no intentes nada por evadirte porque no funcionará." Me dijo. "Nosotros nos encargaremos de que no puedas hacer una de las tuyas para escaparte."

"Con mis respetos, mi diosa…" Le dije. "Prefiero la muerte. Pasar aunque sea un par de segundos más con ese… animal…"

"Pero los pasarás." Me dijo cambiando el color de los ojos reflejando la furia que tanto temíamos todos solo en los ojos mientras sus cabellos parecían comenzar a flotar en el aire aunque mantuviese su rostro con el mismo gesto apacible y femeninamente seductor. "¿Y sabes por qué lo sé? Porque si no, no vas a morir, tu alma será vendida a Mider y sufrirás una condena eterna que estoy segura que no desearás pasar."

Desde luego la idea de que Mider pudiese tener mi alma era algo… disuadía a cualquiera, y más a mí.

"Está bien." Me rendí. "Lo tomaré como una condena temporal."

"Así me gusta." Me dijo calmando toda furia interna mientras volvía a la normalidad y sonreía ampliamente. "Está bien, durante estas 3 semanas él vivirá contigo, te acompañará en lo que tengas que hacer… cazará contigo daimons y tú le acompañarás en tu tiempo libre a hacer lo que necesite hacer."

Dios… la que me había caído encima…


	12. CAPÍTULO 12: COMIENZA LA PENITENCIA

**CAPITULO 12: COMIENZA LA PENITENCIA.**

"Oh, por dios…" Dije cuando me desperté y vi que el chucho estaba ya allí por lo que me tapé hasta las cejas con la manta. "¿Qué haces tú aquí?"

"Eso mismo me gustaría a mí saber." Me dijo molesto. "Porque estaba en mi lobera pero de pronto desaparezco y aparezco aquí, con una narcolépsica dormida en el sofá y cada vez que intento salir vuelvo a aparecer aquí."

"Y no te han dicho por qué ¿no?" Le dije atándome la manta a forma de vestido en torno a mí.

"Si a decirme por qué te refieres a que se me aparezca un hombre-cabra en sueños que literalmente es una cabra con torso humano, solo el torso humano…"

Cernunos…

Dije un par de tacos en el antiguo lenguaje y tras casi hundir un pie en el suelo le miré.

"No te muevas de aquí." Le dije. "Voy a vestirme."

"¿Por qué? Así estás muy bien." Me dijo con ironía.

"¡Porque me da la gana!" Le rugí antes de salir del salón para cambiarme en el baño con un movimiento de mano y sentarme en la taza del retrete a esperar el tiempo que le costaría a cualquier mortal cambiarse de la forma ordinaria.

Esta vez los dioses me la habían jugado y a base de bien, aparecer a aquel animal directamente en mi salón mientras yo dormía en el sofá…

Aproveché para lavarme la cara, pero cada vez que cogía agua en las manos, esta hervía y derretía el jabón por la furia que destilaba.

"Oye, aquí huele a humo." Dijo el tipo.

"Yo no huelo a nada." Afirmé soltando la pastilla en el lavabo para dejar correr un poco de agua sin tocarla y cerrarlo antes de salir. "Voy a ir a trabajar ¿vienes?"

"No tengo nada mejor que hacer." Afirmó encogiéndose de hombros.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Me abuuuuuuuuurroooooo." Canturreó Fury mientras estaba tratando la compra de un edificio donde hacer una galería de arte en la ciudad.

"Disculpe un segundo." Dije al teléfono. "Fury, haz el favor de dejar de hacer eso. Estoy tratando algo muy importante." Le dije molesta.

"Me aburro." Me dijo.

Dios, era exasperante, por desgracia, no podía hacer nada que supusiese un mal para él, había intentado dejarlo inconsciente un poco para que no molestase pero… nada, no solo no funcionaba sino que me hacía daño a mí misma.

"Vale, vale." Le corté en su repetición. "Tú quédate callado y quieto hasta que acabe con esto y te prometo que luego nos vamos por ahí, a hartarte de comer o de beber o de lo que sea que haces tú."

"Vale." Me dijo tras un silencio que pareció pensar. "Está bien, me quedaré aquí… no te molestaré… y luego quiero ir al bosque, a cazar."

Cazar, eso iba a ser genial, una auténtica tortura.

"Disculpe." Le dije al hombre del otro lado del teléfono. "¿Por dónde íbamos?"

La verdad es que dentro de tener que trabajar para aparentar, que no me hacía mucha gracia el trabajo que me había tocado esta vez, eso era cien mil veces mejor que aguantar a ese cerdo que se mordía para rascarse, eructaba sin importarle que estuviésemos en mi oficina o que miraba a un par de trabajadoras y a la secretaria de mi 'socio' con ojos de estar mirando a la cena mientras casi babeaba.

"Entonces hecho." Le dije. "No se arrepentirá, se lo aseguro." Afirmé sonriendo feliz antes de colgar y levantarme para tocar la campanilla. "Ya está hecho." Afirmé mientras me miraban todos debido al reclamo de la campanilla que se usaba cuando cerrabas un trato importante. "Tenemos el edificio de Galerías en Laffayette Square todo para nosotros."

Los aplausos fueron inminentes, había costado un poco conseguirlo y al final, la tiburona se llevaba el trofeo a casa.

"Vaya, Lili, eres toda una caja de sorpresas." Me dijo mi socio dándome una palmada en hombro con delicadeza para llamar mi atención y luego darme la mano para felicitarme. "Dos como tú y esta ciudad será la Nueva York de Luisiana."

"Eh, me gusta la ciudad como es." Le dije divertida. "Conserva sus raíces y es preciosa."

"Oh, señor… se me olvidaba que la dama es una romántica de los orígenes…" Dijo bromeando para sonreírme. "Bueno, qué planes tienes ahora para ese edificio."

"Haré que comiencen a remodelarlo si no hoy mismo mañana y lo usaremos para el negocio de la exposición de los orientales."

"Oh, sí, ya me acuerdo." Asintió. "Otro tanto tuyo."

"Exactamente." Asentí dándole un toquecito suave en el pecho. "Ya sabes, el pez grande consigue todo lo que…"

"¡¡KYAAAAAAA!!" Oímos gritar entonces mientras rezaba a los dioses para que no fuese culpa de quien yo pensaba. "¡¡ESTÁ ESCUPIENDO CAFÉ CHUPADO AL SUELO!!"

"¡FURY!" Le rugí. "¡Te he dicho que no comieses nada aquí!"

"Puaj, esto es asqueroso." Afirmó. "No sé cómo os gusta comer esto. ¡AY!" Se quejó cuando le tiré de la oreja.

"Lo siento Jeffrey." Le dije a mi socio. "Creo que voy a pasarme un mes viniendo solo de mañana, alguien tiene que hacerse cargo de controlar a esta bestia."

"No pasa… nada." Me dijo mirándole mientras me gritaba que le soltase, que le hacía daño, que era una bestia y que le iba a arrancar la oreja. "Esto… puedes tomarte el resto del día… Pero por favor, mañana no lo traigas." Me susurró.

"Por desgracia no puedo dejarlo solo." Afirmé dándole un tirón más tirándolo en la silla de ordenador antes de soltarle la oreja. "Me han cargado su custodia y no puede irse más de 50 metros de mí porque tengo que tenerle siempre a la vista. Pero si quieres, con gusto me encargaré del trabajo de campo y llamadas desde fuera."

"Está bien…" Dijo un poco escamado aún. "Vale, te encargarás de buscar nuevos objetivos y de paso ya te informaremos y vas a ver a algunos clientes. Pero solo un mes." Me dijo. "Hasta que te libres de ese… hombre." Dijo, obviamente sin querer decir eso realmente o como no sabiendo muy bien cómo definirlo.

"Muchas gracias por ser tan comprensivo." Le dije.

"Y sí, puedes irte, ante de que…" Me dijo. "Vaya, que puedes tomarte el resto del día libre."

"Gracias." Le dije tirándole a Fury de nuevo de la oreja para levantarle. "Sígueme."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"¿Contento?" Le pregunté a Fury cuando comenzó a caer la noche y regresamos de cazar unos cuantos bichos en los bosques de los pantanos, lejos de cocodrilos y cerca de comida para él. "Ya hemos hecho algo que te gusta."

"Vamos, sé exactamente dónde ir ahora." Me dijo.

"De eso nada, ahora a trabajar." Le dije.

"Yo no soy tu siervo." Me dijo.

"No, pero da la casualidad que estamos atados por algo invisible y no podemos alejarnos demasiado, así que no me queda más narices que llevarte conmigo a mi trabajo nocturno porque por desgracia, ese es un trabajo a tiempo completo hasta finales de semana y con un poco de suerte, algo más."

"¿Otra vez encerrado?" Me dijo mientras captaba un rastro saliendo de los bosques.

"No…" Dije bromeando y sonriendo feliz por ver un resquicio de un poco de acción por fin. "Creo que esta vez te va a gustar más." Afirmé girándome para verle por encima de mi hombro. "Pero primero marca 'almohadilla' y 4 y dile a tu hermano que nosotros nos encargaremos de la zona de suburbios y luego iremos por la rivera. Aunque he captado que hoy deberían pasarse un buen rato por los cementerios. Yo voy a cambiarme de un momento."

"Ya, claro." Me dijo cogiendo el móvil para hacerlo. "Como que por aquí vas a encontrar ropa."

"Me subestimas, lobo." Le dije escondiéndome tras un árbol para hacer aparecer mi ropa de cazadora y desaparecer de mi cuerpo la que había llevado hasta entonces que además de sucia estaba un poco rota antes de ponerme a vestirme del modo normal en los humanos con mi ropa de cuero mientras le oía hablar por el teléfono con su hermano Vane y al parecer ambos confusos.

"Ya está, mandona." Me dijo casi tirándome del móvil cuando salí por lo que lo cogí con una mano divertida ante la cara que puso al verme. "Dios, el cuero te sienta de coña…"

"Hora de poner las cartas sobre la mesa." Le dije. "De día una identidad y de noche otra. Pero creo que eso para ti no es mucho problema ¿no, chico lobo que se trasforma en humano?"

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Lobo." Le dijo Lilith a Fury después de que entre los dos se enfrentasen a una cuadrilla de al menos 6 daimons que habían matado a una joven y estaban a punto de matar a otro par formado por un hombre joven y una chica con pinta de animadora de instituto recién graduada. "La próxima vez procura no tirarme nada."

"¿Qué pasa, no puedes cuidarte sola o qué?" Le dijo él con ironía feliz de verla enfadada por haber perdido a uno de los daimons.

"He tenido que dejar escapar a uno por salvarte tu rabo peludo." Le dijo ella imponiendo las manos a las víctimas antes de quitarle la cartera a él y ver una identificación. "Jonson con Calhoun… vaya, esto pilla lejos…"

"¿Sabes dónde es?" Le contestó él mientras ella cogía a la tía en brazos. "Eh, qué haces."

"Vamos a llevar a estos dos a su casa." Le dijo ella. "Y creo que no te importará cargar con el tipo, los dos sabemos que puedes moverte en tiempo y espacio como te venga en gana."

"No puedo llevar a gente así como así." Afirmó Fury mirándola cargar con la mujer inconsciente como si fuese un simple muñeco de trapo.

"Pues cógele y pégate a mí." Afirmó ella. "Si yo voy y no podemos separarnos entonces tú también tendrás que venir."

"Técnicamente…" Le dijo él pensándolo. "Pero no sé por qué le veo un fallo."

"Oh, cierra el hocico." Le dijo Lili molesta. "Para lloriquear mejor no lo abras."

"Borde." Le dijo él.

Fue algo instantáneo, mientras la chica se trasformaba en una luz, Fury sintió el cosquilleo de ir a desaparecer, pero entonces ella salió rebotada contra él cayendo en sus brazos.

"Vaya, parece que esto es ya costumbre." Dijo. "Oh, y hoy me caen dos en vez de una."

"Vete… a… la… mierda." Le dijo Lili golpeándole el pecho para que la soltase y caerse de culo.

"Encima de que te impido deslomarte contra el suelo…" Dijo él.

Ella entonces soltó algo en un idioma extraño y tras dar varias patadas al suelo y derribar un cubo de la basura se dio la vuelta colocándose la ropa de nuevo bien.

"Vamos a tener que ir andando." Le dijo entonces. "Así que más te vale cargar con el tío bien, el ver a una pareja cargando con otro no es bueno."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"¿Falta mucho?" Me preguntó Fury por cosa de vigésimo cuarta vez.

"No, ahí es." Afirmé sonriendo y abriendo la puerta sin esfuerzo para pararle antes de que entrase. "Tú quédate aquí y vigila. No sabemos si nos han seguido."

"¿Quién nos va a seguir?" Me dijo.

"Que te quedes aquí quieto." Le dije. "Voy a asegurarme de que mañana piensen que todo esto ha sido un sueño."

Le dejé refunfuñando, pero al menos le dejé fuera, así que llevar a los dos al dormitorio y hacer sus ropas desaparecer de sus cuerpos y aparecer por toda la habitación haciendo una escena casi de libro fue sencillísimo. Entonces me incliné un poco sobre el chico y fui a morderle intentando que no le quedase marca fácilmente encontrable; pero cuando fui a alimentarme, no salió ni una sola gota.

"Bueno, no me gusta la sangre de doncella, pero…" Dije suavemente cambiando de objetivo.

Y una vez más me pasó lo mismo.

"Pero qué…" Murmuré confusa.

Justo entonces oí un carraspeo tras de mí y vi en el espejo el rostro celta de mi diosa reflejado.

"Supongo que ya te habrás dado cuenta ¿no?" Me dijo.

"¿Por qué no tienen sangre?" Le dije.

"Oh, sí la tienen." Me dijo. "Pero no para ti."

"Pero es imposible." Afirmé. "¿Qué les han hecho?" Medio rugí dándome cuenta de lo que pasaba y sintiendo al momento el dolor inconfundible causado por un Dios.

"Primero, esas no son formas de tratar a nadie." Me dijo la diosa. "Y segundo, solo queremos asegurarnos que prestes la debida atención a tu acompañante."

"¡Es un…!" Rugí para bajar la voz al momento recordando el dolor que me había parado de hacer hacía solo segundos. "Es un katagario." Gruñí entre dientes.

"Sí, y por tanto tiene sangre." Afirmó. "Así que, Cerunnos y yo hemos acordado hacer este pequeño cambio para asegurarnos que si quieres comer vas a tener que hacerlo de él."

"Nunca, jamás, voy a volver a alimentarme de ese… animal." Le dije.

"Tú misma." Me dijo. "Pero entonces no podrás comer, ya veremos cuanto aguantas así."

Aún furiosa, salí de la sala donde les había dejado acostados juntos y como si hubiese pasado algo entre ellos puesto que pude ver que no eran ni parientes siquiera y salí al salón donde estaba el lobo impertinente.

"Vamos." Le dije.

"¿Y ahora qué mosca te ha picado?" Me dijo.

"A ti qué te importa." Afirmé.

"Eh, no me grites." Me dijo molesto.

"¿Ah sí? Pues lárgate, venga." Le dije. "¿A qué esperas?. ¡Vete de una vez!"

"Estás loca." Me dijo abriendo la puerta para irse.

Y al cabo de unos minutos, yo desaparecí sin haberlo deseado y me estampé al aparecer cayendo de la nada ante él.

"¿Ahora me persigues?" Me dijo.

"Vete a la mierda." Le dije frotándome el trasero puesto que me había hecho daño al caer. "No sé cómo he aparecido aquí."

"Bienvenida al mundo de Alicia." Me dijo con ironía. "Cada vez que he intentado largarme de tu lado y volver a mi vida me ha pasado eso."

"No pienso aguantarte." Afirmé levantando un dedo y hablando lentamente debido a la furia que sentía por el hambre y por la frustración. "Aún no sé cómo o cuándo, pero no pienso aguantarte más." Afirmé levantándome para intentar desaparecerme tras meterme en un callejón, y de nuevo, volví a aparecer ante él, me caí y volví a hacer lo mismo tras irme a una cabina sombría.

Una vez más, noté que no iba bien y cuando ya iba a prepararme para dar con mis huesos en el suelo, noté que me habían cogido y estaba en brazos del pesado del lobo que ni me miraba.

"¿Te rindes ya?" Me dijo.

"¡Quítame las manos de encima, pesado!" Le dije.

"Cómo no." Dijo soltándome justo sobre un charco de barro.

"¡Maldito, hijo de perra!" Le grité mientras pasaba de largo.

Entonces no me aguanté, le tiré un hechizo que le rebotó y me fue a dar pero se estrelló contra una pared.

Vale, mi propia magia se rebotaba contra mí cuando le tiraba a él; entonces cogí una bola de barro y se la tiré de pleno en la cabeza haciendo que le chorrease por el pelo y se girase furioso para pillarme sonriendo divertida y silbando para disimular.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"¡Eres insoportable!" Oyó Fury gritar a una voz femenina mientras acababa de reunirse con Fang tras haber recorrido entre los dos las zonas de los cementerios y el resto dejando solo la zona central y la rivera a Lili y Fury, que por algún extraño designio del destino, parecía haber aceptado la opción de unir a su hermano a la cacería.

"¡Eh, tú eres la insoportable!" Le oyó a Fury gritarle a ella. "¡Pija!. ¡Estirada!. ¡Tienes un maldito palo metido por el culo!"

"Ay, ay, ay…" Dijo frotándose los ojos.

"Mola, pelea de gatas." Dijo Fang para ganarse un pescozón.

"Eh, vosotros." Les dijo Vane a su hermano y Lili. "Se os oye desde cualquier punto del estado."

"¡LA CULPA ES SUYA!" Dijeron los dos a la vez señalándose mutuamente.

"¿Os importa?" Les dijo metiéndose los dedos en los oídos para frotárselos con dolor. "Ni Fang ni yo estamos sordos. ¿Os importa hablar normal?"

"Sí, claro." Afirmaron para ponerse a hablar a la vez.

"Eh, de uno en uno." Afirmó Vane molesto. "Como tú serás más clara, primero Fury."

"Odio a esta maldita pija del demonio." Dijo Fury. "No hago más que intentar enterrar el hacha de guerra y ella es cada vez más borde."

"Y tú eres desesperante." Afirmó Lily. "Por dios… no puedo trabajar porque me boicotea y pone de los nervios a todos, si me la llevo a trabajar en lo de las noches…"

"Esto no es un trabajo." Dijo Fury. "Es un suplicio tener que ir a ningún lado contigo porque no paras de quejarte."

"Eh, vale ya." Dijo Vane. "Los dos. Lili, si te pedí que le incluyeses no era para que andaseis siempre a la gresca."

"Ya, como si tuviese más remedio que traerme a este animal a todos sitios conmigo." Le dijo ella.

"Siempre puedes darle la patada." Le dijo Fang divertido.

"Creeme, si supiese que valía para algo lo hacía." Afirmó.

"Eh, las patadas se las metes a tu puta madre." Le dijo Fury. "Estoy hasta las narices de ti."

Entonces ella le dio una patada y lo mandó lejos, pero al segundo, volvía a estar allí.

"¿Lo veis? Nada." Les dijo ella mientras Fury se ponía a perjurar en el idioma antiguo. "He intentado evaporarlo, mandarlo a kilómetros de mí, largarme yo... incluso he intentado matarlo a ver si así acababa este mal... conjuro, pero nada. Ni puedo hacerle daño grave ni tampoco parece que pueda separarme. O él viene a mi lado, o yo regreso al suyo. Y comienzo a pensar que es el que se va el que vuelve al lado del otro."

"Pues qué bien." Dijo Vane cansado.

"¿Y yo también puedo hacer eso con Aimee?" Preguntó Fang.

"No, no puedes." Le dijeron.

"A ver, vosotros dos..." Dijo Vane frotándose los ojos pensando. "No sé cómo habéis llegado a ese punto pero está claro que vais a tener que quedaros así hasta que se pase solo."

"Yo no le aguanto otras 3 semanas y pico." Afirmó Lili.

"Y yo tampoco a ti, lista." Le dijo Fury. "Antes les pongo el culo a los machos de la manada para que me lo revienten como si fuese una hembra que seguir contigo tanto tiempo."

"¡Ya vale!" Rugió Vane haciéndonos callar. "Por dios, no hemos tenido una buena noche como para que ahora nos vengáis vosotros a intentar explotar la cabeza con vuestras discursiones de crías... A ver, vais a iros a dormir y..."

"¿Dónde?" Le dijo Lili. "No podemos separarnos demasiado."

"Pues entonces llévatelo a tu casa." Le dijo él. "Y tú Fury, nada de convertir la casa en una lobera, lo mejor será que adoptes la forma de lobo y te hagas pasar por su mascota."

"En mi casa no entran chuchos pulposos." Dijo Lili.

"Pues le pones un collar anti-pulgas." Dijo Vane. "Pero creo que preferirás eso a tener que dormir en la lobera, rodeada de lobos que te van a ver como un trozo de comida."

"Eh, eso ya me gusta más." Dijo Fury feliz. "Esta no dura ahí ni un día."

"Di más bien que no durarían el resto." Le dijo Vane. "No dudes que ella les mataría como se le acercasen, tiene un mal día."

"Eh, tengo un día peor que pésimo y no duraré en utilizarlo contra quien se atreva a tocarme las narices." Afirmó ella molesta.

"Ahorrate eso para la noche." Le dijo Vane. "Lo vas a necesitar."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"No pongas los pies en mi alfombra, ni en la mesa, ni en los sofás, y ni se te ocurra comer nada con migas o grasa en el salón." Le fui diciendo a Fury mientras entrábamos en mi casa. "No uses el fuego si no sabes cocinar, ni pongas la tele sin permiso. Nada de mordisquear nada, ni mearte donde te de la gana, ni..."

"Ya vale, no soy un perro." Me dijo. "Y además, yo no pedí estar aquí."

"Yo tampoco tenerte aquí." Afirmé. "Pero no queda más remedio, no pienso pisar ese antro de infecciones y porquería donde sin duda debes vivir."

"Eh, me encanta mi casa." Afirmó. "Pija del demonio..."

"No entres en mi habitación sin permiso y tampoco uses mis cosas de aseo." Continué. "Y por nada del mundo, nada ¿me oyes? Por NADA del mundo se te ocurra tocar mis ropas." Sentencié. "La colada se hace una vez cada 4 o 5 días, así que si tienes algo que lavar, cosa que dudo mucho, la puedes poner en el cesto de la ropa sucia, pero no mezcles cosas de color con lo blanco o te juro que te mataré y me haré un abrigo con tus pieles."

"Lo que sea." Afirmó. "¿Dónde duermo?"

"En el sofá, o en el suelo, donde te parezca mejor, pero a mi cuarto no entres." Afirmé encerrándome en él.

"Dios, que mal humor tiene..." Dijo entre dientes para ponerse a mirar alrededor.

Entonces, se convirtió en un lobo y se puso a buscar algún lugar donde dormir, paseó por todos los cuartos y entonces acabó llegando al salón donde decidió que el sofá no estaba tan mal y saltó para dar unas vueltas antes de tumbarse.


	13. CAPÍTULO 13: SECRETOS DESVELADOS

**CAPITULO 13: SECRETOS DESVELADOS.**

El segundo día de convivencia no fue mejor; el tercero, sin duda fue peor; el cuarto, comencé a sentirme mal y al cabo de una semana de convivencia, comencé a sentirme terriblemente mal, así que la voz de Fury cambió por la de Vane.

"¿Lili?" Me dijo. "Lili ¿estás bien?"

"Vete, por favor." Le dije con voz algo ronca.

"Eh, estamos preocupados." Me dijo. "¿Te importa abrir?"

"Sí." Afirmé.

Hubo un silencio y entonces vi un resplandor a pesar de tener los párpados cerrados, lo que hizo que me hiciese un ovillo sobre mí misma.

"Otra que duerme como Marilín..." Dijo. "¡Dios, estás ardiendo!"

"Vete, por favor." Le dije.

"De eso nada." Me dijo. "Joder, pensaba que no enfermabais..."

"Vete." Le repetí haciéndome aún más bola y ocultando mi cara.

"Te vas a derretir como sigas así, si es que puedes derretirte, claro." Afirmó. "Tiene que haber alguna forma de bajarte esa temperatura."

"No, vete." Afirmé.

Era imposible que me estuviese pasando, no podía usar mi magia y por algún motivo, no podía salvo delirar y hablar poco, frases cortas.

Noté cómo se levantaba y me echó la sábana por encima. Oí cómo se abría la puerta y entonces me escondí bajo la sábana.

Le oí cuchichear antes de quedarme ida de nuevo.

Me dolía hasta respirar y no podía hacer nada por evitarlo. Siempre había contado con mis poderes para sanarme de cualquier cosa, si no eran los de Cazadora Oscura, eran la magia aprendida de los dioses, pero por una u otra, siempre sanaba.

Y de pronto, algo me cogió y me revolví cayéndome para oír una voz de nuevo y volver a notar que me cogían, esta vez con más cuidado y firmeza que aunque me removí intentando zafarme, no me soltaron; hasta que de pronto lo hicieron, me fueron sumergiendo en algo helado que me hizo gritar de dolor mientras algo me sujetaba forzándome a meter en el agua.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"No cedas." Dijo Vane mientras mi cabeza salía de la sábana. "Lili, aguanta un poco. Esto te bajará la temperatura."

"Dios, está ardiendo." Dijo Fury. "¿Seguro que no está poseída?" Afirmó cuando le di un puñetazo intentando zafarme de ellos moviéndome sin control.

"Está delirando." Afirmó Vane. "Joder, dónde está ese celta cuando lo necesitas..."

"No lo sé, pero seguro que no aguantando esto." Dijo Fury cuando le di una patada. "A la mierda. Ahora va a ver esta... Sujétale las manos." Le dijo pasándole la mano que él tenía para sujetarla e impedir que le diese otro golpe y quitándose las botas y los pantalones para meterse y forzarme las rodillas dentro del agua con la sábana calada contra mi piel. "Te vas a quedar aquí dentro por mi saltos cojones."

"Fury, le vas a hacer daño." Le dijo Vane. "Y sal de ahí, animal. Como se despierte y te vea así no vas a necesitar las 3 semanas para encontrar a tu hembra, te va a dejar sin descendencia ella misma."

"Que lo intente." Afirmó Fury. "Encima de que te llamo porque me preocupa que no se haya movido en dos días..."

"Y menos mal que has llamado." Dijo Vane. "Esto es ya hasta peligroso y todo. ¡Ay!" Se quejó cuando le di otro golpe.

Fue justo entonces cuando oyeron llamar a la puerta y Vane miró hacia el salón.

"Sujétala un momento, voy a abrir y vuelvo." Me dijo.

"Si es algún vecino diles que estás de visita o algo." Le dijo Fury antes de que volviese a estar a punto de liberarme y tirándose casi en plancha sobre mí. "Ah, no, tú no te mueves de aquí."

Fueron solo segundos lo que costó que la puerta volviese a abrirse y apareciese en ella Talon con Ash.

"Esto sí que es un auténtico espectáculo." Dijo Talon.

"Fury, qué se supone que estás haciendo." Le dijo Vane entre dientes. "Se supone que tenías que evitar que se saliese, no... intentar ahogarla bajo tu peso."

"No veas cómo se mueve aunque esté enferma." Dijo Fury levantándose para dejar que Ash se le acercase.

"¿Seguro que no habéis intentado aprovecharos de ella?" Les dijo Talon.

"Creo que no le gusta el agua fría." Afirmó Vane. "Pelea que no veas por salir de ahí. ¿Ves?" Añadió mientras Ash se las veía y se las deseaba para mantenerme dentro mientras le intentaba dar golpes y más golpes y él los paraba intentando esquivarlos y llevándose alguno de improviso hasta que consiguió repetir la fórmula para pararme y que me quedase quieta liada en la sábana como si fuese una crisálida.

"Bueno... al menos he conseguido pararla." Dijo frotándose la cara mojada y escurriéndose el pelo como pudo. "Vamos a ver..."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Nada, no sé nada de lo que le pasa." Dijo Ash. "No puedo bajarle la temperatura lo más mínimo."

"Como siga así se va a derretir." Afirmó Vane.

"Esto tiene pinta de ser algún tipo de castigo divino." Afirmó Ash. "El problema es por qué."

"Entonces llama a Artemisa." Dijo Talon. "Si han sido ellos te lo podrá decir."

"La cosa no es tan sencilla." Dijo Ash. "Mierda... va a tener que aguantarse y venir. ¡ARTEMISA!" La llamó.

Le costó un poco, pero al final, la diosa de rizos caoba llegó con un destello.

"¿Y ahora qué?" Dijo molesta. "Vaya... ¿quieres ganarte un castigo?"

"Artemisa, no es momento para eso." Le dijo Ash. "Tenemos un problema."

"Ya lo veo." Afirmó mirando a la bañera. "La pena es que no voy a poder felicitar a quien lo haya hecho."

¡Blam!

"Fury." Le dijo Ash.

"No te burles de la vida humana así, zorra." Le dijo él siseando a la diosa antes de que entre Ash y Vane le separasen.

"Artemisa, te recomiendo que nos digas de una vez cómo romper ese maleficio." Le dijo Ash.

"Yo no tengo ni idea de qué va." Dijo ella.

"Alguno de los dioses le ha hecho esto." Dijo Ash cogiéndole de la mano a la fuerza para ponérmela en la frente y que ella la retirase asustada. "Si sigue así va a fundirse."

"Yo no sé nada." Dijo Artemisa asustada. "Se supone que los cazadores no podéis enfermar así."

"¿Cazadores?" Dijo Talon.

"Lili es una cazadora." Afirmó Ash sin dejar de mirar a Artemisa. "Solo que tuvo unos problemillas con el panteón femenino y la relegaron a donde no pudieran verla, pero como es valiosa, la mantienen para por si la cosa se pone fea y ahora mismo no estamos muy sobrados con cazadores oscuros. Artemisa, ya estás diciéndonos lo que tiene o..."

"O nada, Partenopaesos." Dijo otra voz tras él. "No ha sido ella sino nosotros."

"¿Otro más a la fiesta?" Dijo Vane.

"Eh, tú eres el tío-cabra que se apareció en mis sueños." Le dijo Fury. "¡Maldito hijo de...!"

"Eh, cálmate lobo." Le dijo Talon inmovilizándolo antes de que se tirase contra el dios celta. "No es un fauno, es un dios."

"Ah, tú eres el protegido de Morrigan." Le dijo la mujer que iba con él sonriendo. "Vaya... has crecido mucho..."

"¿Os importa?" Le dijo Vane. "Tenemos a alguien a punto de derretirse."

"No lo hará." Afirmó la mujer acercándose a mí. "Pequeña y terca cabezota..." Murmuró tocándome la cabeza. "¿Estarías dispuesta a morir por tu cabezonería?"

"¿Qué dicen?" Dijo Fury.

"Tú." Le dijo ella señalándole. "Vete a la cocina y coge un vaso, lo vamos a necesitar."

"¿Y por qué yo?" Dijo Fury.

"Porque eres el que sabe dónde están." Le dijo ella sonriendo pícaramente.

"Vosotros..." Siseó Atenea mirando a los dos dioses.

"Sí, yo tampoco me alegro de verte, pero si no te importa, hay alguien a quien salvar de su propia estupidez. Luego si quieres, ya comenzaremos una pelea de insultos que nos lleve a ningún lado."

"Aquí tienes un vaso." Le dijo Fury regresando con uno y dándoselo.

"Perfecto, gracias." Dijo ella. "Ahora... quédate y el resto saliros fuera que agobiáis."

"Y nos quejábamos nosotros de Artemisa." Afirmó Talon.

"Anda... no te metas con las diosas que siempre ganan." Le dijo Cerunnos sacándoles a todos de la sala.

"¿Y ahora qué?" Dijo Fury cuando estuvimos solos la diosa Lilith, Fury y yo desmayada.

"Ahora remángate y enséñame el brazo." Le dijo Lilith.

"Había oído cosas raras, que les dejase olerme, que lo hiciese más fuerte... y las humanas... ay, dios, las humanas... Son raras de narices. Que si enséñame más, que si déjame ver esos abdominales... y sobre todo lo de los pantalones fuera y verme el..."

"Sí, lo puedo imaginar." Dijo la diosa acercándose con una daga ceremonial de plata y palpándole la vena. "Hum... bonitas. Se nota que estas fuerte y sano." Le dijo sonriendo.

"Me mantengo muy bien, soy... ¡Eh... para un momento!"

"Cierra un poco el hocico, muchacho." Le dijo Lilith. "¿Tú quieres que se despierte?"

"Sí, pero... ¡No a costa de que me cortes un miembro!" Afirmó apartando el brazo de su alcance.

"Pero qué llorica... no te voy a cortar nada." Afirmó. "Pero necesito un poco de sangre, así que... o te cortas tú, o te corto yo."

"¿Y para qué necesitas tú mi sangre?" Dijo.

"Tú no sabes nada de los celtas ¿verdad?" Dijo la diosa. "Hacemos ritos, sacrificios... magia..." Afirmó haciendo aparecer un chorrito de agua en el culo del vaso. "Así que date prisa, la temperatura seguirá subiendo."

Con un poco de miedo, Fury cogió la daguela y tras dudar un poco cerró los ojos y cortó un poco en la carne dejándo salir algo de sangre.

"Mantenla ahí un poco..." Le dijo la diosa sujetando el vaso bajo el chorrillo que corría bajo el antebrazo del lobo. "Tranquilo, todo esto parece peor de lo que es."

"¿Y me lo dices a mí?" Le dijo él. "No veas cómo duele."

"Pero qué lloricas sois..." Dijo la diosa. "No sé cómo esta mujer se fijó siquiera en ti."

"Eh, que solo es una pija estirada." Dijo él.

"Y una mujer que ha matado a los tuyos que se saltaban las normas en Irlanda." Afirmó Lilith. "Oh, y si ella estuviese en tu lugar, te aseguro que hubiese tenido que pararla porque se hubiese hecho la raja desde el codo hasta la punta del dedo en vez de... un pique tan pequeño." Afirmó levantándole la mano de la daga para sacarla de la herida y quitando la copa tras apretarle una toalla contra la herida.

"¿Y para qué necesitas mi sangre?" Le preguntó mirándola coger el vaso y olerlo antes de moverla.

"Le hemos puesto un buen castigo por algo que... hizo." Afirmó. "Así que solo puede alimentarse de ti, pero como es una niñata, cabezota y terca..." Dijo abriéndome la boca con problemas para parar con los pelos por la cara y quitárselos para mirar a Fury.. "¿Te importa?"

"Eh, tengo una raja en el brazo." Afirmó. "Además, para qué necesitas abrirle la boca."

"¡Chucho de la zoooooorraaaaaa!" Canturreó. "Mierda, cómo se llama... Oh, ya sé." Afirmó sonriendo y moviendo un dedo sin que pasase nada. "¿Qué narices pasa?"

"¿Qué haces?" Le dijo Fury.

"Llamar al perro de la zorra esa de ahí fuera." Dijo.

"Aqueron." Le llamó él. "¡Ash!"

"¿Me llamábais?" Dijo el hombre entrando por la puerta para ver el show y cerrar tras él casi de un portazo. "¿Qué está pasando aquí?"

"La dama, que se niega a abrir la boca, creo." Dijo Fury sonriendo antes de mirar el vaso. "Para tragarse... eso."

"¿Qué hace con eso?" Le dijo Ash viendo la sangre.

"¿Te parece poco salvarla?" Dijo la diosa. "Ayúdame a abrirle la boca para forzarle a tomar esto."

"¿Sangre?" Le dijo Ash. "Nosotros no podemos..."

"Vosotros." Dijo la diosa. "Ella no es como vosotros. Del momento que la zorra de tu ama la exhilió... digamos que nosotros no tenemos tantos reparos en tenerla como servicio." Afirmó sonriendo. "Y sí, su pequeña maldición personal por servir a dos amos es que su alimentación básica es esa. Pero también come normal, vaya."

"¿De dónde ha salido esa...? Ya." Dijo al ver a Fury aún con la toalla contra la herida.

"A ver, lobo." Le dijo Lilith a Fury sin mirarle mientras le forzaba la sangre en la boca a la chica desmayada. "Esto es muy sencillo, ella se niega a alimentarse, así que su cuerpo y sus dones se degeneran y se vuelve humana en cierto modo, sin embargo, como no puede morir de enfermedad, como aquí la zorra esa de fuera se encargó de cerciorarse, su fiebre seguirá subiendo hasta que acabe por derritirse. Si se aliementa una vez al día un poco, no sería necesario pasar por esto, pero es que llevaba... ¿casi una semana? Casi una semana sin alimentarse porque se niega a alimentarse de ti."

"Entonces por eso es por lo que ligaba tanto." Dijo Ash. "Y luego nadie la recuerda."

"Un momento." Dijo Fury. "No es posible que..." Dijo sacudiendo la cabeza. "No, ella no tiene marca."

"¿Seguro?" Dijo la diosa antes de mover su mano deshaciendo todas las ilusiones que aún se mantenían sobre la mujer y revelando no solo la marca sino unas cuantas cicatrices más. "Una gran discípula, la mejor que tuve nunca. Claro que es la única que consiguió mantenerse viva..."

"La madre que..." Dijo Fury.

"Entonces ya está confirmado." Dijo Ash. "Fue ella."

"Sí, y agradecería que no le dijeses nada a la zorra de tu ama." Dijo Lilith mientras acababa de apurar el vaso en mi boca. "La chica ya está pasando por un infierno."

"Quitando su salud yo la veo muy bien." Afirmó Fury. "No ha cambiado nada, es una estirada, una esnob..."

"Y ha matado a muchos tíos como tú sin pestañear siquiera." Afirmó la diosa.

"Por si no te habías dado cuenta, no hay demasiados cazadores oscuros que trabajemos con los de vuestro tipo tan fácilmente." Afirmó Ash. "Quitando a tus hermanos y a Talon, Kirian y a nosotros... el resto os considera símples animales."

"Y ella..." Dijo Fury. "Joder, yo pensaba que era una snob."

"Te sentías atraído por ella, pero ella no puede tocar a ninguno de los vuestros." Afirmó Lilith. "Es un crimen bastante gordo. Y ahora está expirandolo."

"¿Manteniéndonos juntos las 24 horas?" Dijo Fury.

"Sí." Dijo ella. "Para ella es suficiente castigo y además, así nos asegurábamos que le diese a este caballero-animal, una oportunidad que de otra manera no le hubiese dado."

"Y no has conseguido nada." Afirmó Fury. "Ademitirlo, es imposible, somos como el agua y el aceite. Somos de mundos distintos, y para empezar, no somos ni de la misma especie."

"¿Y?" Dijo la diosa. "Talon y su mujer tampoco eran de la misma especie totalmente. ¿Y el resto? Personas sin alma, unidos a humanas normales."

"Thabita y Amanda Deveraux son brujas." Dijo Ash.

"¿Y?" Dijo ella. "Lilith también lo es."

"Eso dice Artemisa." Afirmó.

"Yo no, ella." Dijo la diosa señalando a la mujer en la bañera. "Es capaz de adoptar otras formas y ocultar sus marcas y sanar heridas abiertas desde el 1 año bajo mi protección." Afirmó poniéndole la mano en la frente. "Y... parece que comienza a bajarle la temperatura, así que... será mejor que desaparezca o la tendremos y gorda, y no me apetece ser yo quien acabe con la vida de ella." Afirmó incorporándose y poniéndole el vaso en el pecho a Fury. "Dame el brazo..." Afirmó para quitarle la toalla y ponerle la mano encima que fue iluminando lentamente por donde pasaba cambiándolo y haciendo que sanase según movía la mano hasta desaparecer el tajo por completo. "Ya está, lobezno llorón. Como nuevo ¿no? Pues nada, tú encárgate de que no le vuelva a pasar, la próxima vez no vendremos que ya estás avisado."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Por dios..." Dije suavemente sintiéndome algo mejor y de nuevo con fuerzas, pocas pero al menos, como para volver en mí. "Mi cabeza..."

"No te muevas a no ser que quieras que te vea como dios te trajo al mundo." Afirmó una voz grave junto a mí.

Inmediatamente, reaccioné como la cazadora que era y tiré de lo primero que pillé hasta derribarlo y acabar yo en el agua sobre el tipo y con un trozo de loza de la bañera contra su cuello, tierno bajo mis manos, como si fuese una cuchilla.

Y al momento, me di cuenta que tenía un animal con forma humana bajo mí, con las manos a los lados de la cabeza y con mirada de perro asustado.

"¿Qué coj**es haces tú aquí?" Afirmé.

"¿Así hablas a quien te ha estado cuidando?" Me dijo dejándome confusa.

"¿Tú, cuidándome a mí?" Le dije. "Eso sí que es nuevo."

"Pues ya ves." Afirmó derribándome. "Y tú, para ser una puta estirada de mierda, no parece que te importe lo que pueda pensar al verte así." Afirmó haciéndome reparar en que estaba desnuda, con una sábana mojada contra mí que me ajusté mejor. "Te había envuelto en la puta sábana porque estabas a punto de fundirte de fiebre, y por lo que se ve te da igual que te vea desnuda mientras duermes."

"No jodas." Le dije asegurándome mejor la ropa. "Como si eso fuese un problema para ti, salido de las narices."

Salí casi pegándomela contra las baldosas y levantándome al momento para ajustarme de nuevo la sábana y casi caerme cuando llegába a la puerta.

"Eh, pija de mierda." Me llamó mientras llegaba a la puerta para hacerme girar en la puerta para ir a constestarle a malas y llevándome un beso que me robó y que me arrancase la sábana. "Esto como premio por preocuparme y... que me alegro de que todo vuelva a la normalidad."

Le fui a calzar una torta y me había parado la mano sonriendo antes de darme una palmada en el culo y hacerme irme.

Entonces me fui a mi cuarto y cerré con un portazo.

"Maldito animal..." Murmuré.

Sin embargo, no puede evitar sonreír al recordar lo que acababa de pasar, la pelea, que le hubiese pillado por sorpresa y le hubiese asustado un poco... la forma que me había quitado la sábana y se la hubiese guardado como si pretendiese molestarme, el beso robado...

No, él era un maldito animal sin modales y yo no debía acercarme para nada a él.

Sacudí la cabeza y me di un tortazo al resbalarme sobre el suelo cayéndome de espaldas a la cama.

"¿Te has vuelto a desmayar?" Me preguntó desde fuera."

"¡Sigue soñando, animal cuadrúpedo!" Le dije molesta. "¡Se necesita más que una simple indisposición para evitar que Lilith siga en pie!"

Era increíble, era un animal, era rudo, sin modales alguno...

Sin embargo no pude evitar sonreír al darme cuenta que se había preocupado aunque fuese muy simplemente por mí.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Que fuerte." Dijo Talon. "Una celta... no era el único cazador celta..."

"Eras el único cazador celta." Afirmó Ash. "Ella es cazadora y además, tampoco es tan normal como nosotros."

"Bueno, que tú también..." Le dijo Kirian.

"¿A ti no te extraña?" Le dijo Talon.

"A mí ya no me puede extrañar nada." Afirmó. "Pero sí, una cazadora oscura, que nadie sabía que existía, de la que no hay constancia en la red, ni parece del mismo tipo, ni..."

"Ni tiene la misma jefa que el resto." Afirmó Ash. "Es cierto que Artemisa es la jefa, pero... parece ser que quienes la tienen bajo control y tienen la mayor jurisdicción sobre ella son los celtas."

"¿Los celtas?" Dijo Kirian.

"No lo sabía." Dijo Talon. "En cuanto he podido he llamado a mi suegra, pero... al parecer ella sabía algo, rumores."

"¿Qué rumores?" Dijeron.

"Artemisa la echó." Dijo Ash. "Estuvo entrenando bajo mi mando, y cuando parecía que sería alguien grande, Artemisa la desterró. Afirmó que ya estaba lista y la envió lejos de su vista."

"La diosa Lilith." Afirmó Talon. "Morringan dice que la diosa Lilith aceptó instruirla ella y acabar así con su formación. Se rumoreaba que le enseñó a algo más que lo que debería, pero Morringan no sabía nada. Lo que sí... dice que curiosamente, Lilith no parecía la única en el panteón celta que la protegía, Cerunnos era uno de los dioses que la tienen en mejor estima."

"Cerunnos, y Lilith... qué combinación..." Dijo Ash.

"¿Les conoces?" Le preguntó Kirian.

"El dios celta mayor de los animales, la vida, la fertilidad y la riqueza." Dijo Ash. "Y una diosa mejor, casi olvidada; la diosa de la pícardía, la noche y representa el pecado hecho mujer. Justo la divinificación de lo que podemos esperar de la Lilith Cazadora."

"Que curioso..." Dijo Kirian.

"Eh, es la que se ha cepillado a un katagario." Dijo Talon.

"¡¿Qué?!" Dijo Kirian.

"Lo que oyes." Afirmó Ash. "La marca de la mano de Fury es la misma que hay oculta con hechizos de a saber qué magia, en la mano de ella."

"Alucinante y super-fuerte." Dijo Talon mientras Kirian seguía sin poder decir ni palabra.


	14. CAPÍTULO 14: ESTÁS ARDIENTO

**CAPITULO 14: ESTÁS ARDIENTO.**

Era tarde cuando desperté fresca como una lechuga, miré mi reloj y vi que era casi el atardecer, así que me levanté y me vestí con mis ropas de cuero y me aseguré el cinturón con las cadenas colgando, me puse la falsa manga negra aunque preferí ponerme la camiseta blanca en vez de la negra con el pelo suelto mientras me ataba las botas altas de motera con armas escondidas en las suelas de puntera, punteras de acero y más armas ocultas en los tacones antes de meterme unos esteriletes en las cañas de la pierna y un par de krises además de meterme las armas de la falsa manga y cogerme las cosas de la espalda antes de ajustarme las correas para sujetarlas.

"¿Dónde...?" Murmuré buscando mi chupa de cuero. "¡Fury Kattalakis!" Grité yendo a la puerta para abrirla en tromba. "¡¿Se puede saber dónde has metido mi chupa de...?"

"Yo también te odio." Me dijo sentado en la mesa con lo que parecía un bicho muerto y clavando el cuchillo en el animal como hacía yo para intimidar. "Hay carne. Yo la como así, pero si lo prefieres he hecho un poco de guiso como he podido. En cuanto a lo que buscas, lo cogí porque no me parecía que salir a la calle a pecho descubierto fuese normal, la manché con un poco de sangre de un tipo muy estúpido que insistió en querer matar a un humano pero tranquila, que te la he limpiado."

"Gracias... supongo." Le dije confusa ante el discurso que acababa de soltar.

"¿Qué?" Me dijo. "¿Esperabas que te la hubiese roto?"

"No me hubiese extrañado, pero... solo me extrañaba de verte comer con cubiertos." Le dije mintiendo.

"Por cierto, Vane se pasó antes y me dijo que me tocaba la zona sur, si estabas despierta supongo que tenías que venir."

"Sí, claro." Afirmé suavemente yendo a la cocina y comprobando que el estofado, a pesar de su pinta algo... curiosa, parecía comestible y no despedía tan mal olor.

Y antes de que pudiese decir o hacer nada, tenía un cuenco de barro ante mi cara y siguiendo el curso de la mano vi que Fury lo estaba sujetando ante mi cara desde detrás de mí para coger con la otra mano una ramita de estragón de los botes donde tenía especias.

Lo cogí sin decir nada y él tampoco dijo nada mientras se iba a la mesa y espolvoreaba la carne casi cruda con un poco de estragón tras molerlo un poco antes de ponerse a volver a arrancar trozos como un vulgar animal.

Con algo de reparo, cogí una cucharada del guiso y me lo metí en la boca sintiendo una oleada de sabor y abriendo los ojos sorprendida de lo bueno que estaba y viendo que me miraba por encima de los ojos con atención antes de levantar la cabeza y limpiarse el juguillo que le había quedado por la barbilla.

"No está mal." Le dije. "Pero se te ha quemado un poco."

"Lo sé." Afirmó. "Es la tercera vez que intento cocinar eso."

"Además, la carne está algún trozo casi cruda." Le dije.

"La próxima vez ya la haré un poco más." Afirmó levantándose para coger sal y echársela en su carne.

"No importa." Le dije suavemente. "Es comestible."

Además, ese regustillo a sangre me gustaba, me hacía olvidar que llevaba tanto tiempo sin probarla y que no podía probarla a no ser que fuese la suya.

Y mientras estaba pensando eso, me di cuenta que tenía una pequeña tirita en el dorso de la mano, en la palma mejor dicho.

"¿Te has cortado partiendo carne?" Le dije.

"Algo así." Afirmó ocultando la mano. "Espero que esta noche las cosas vayan mejor. Con el estómago lleno, buena ropa, armas..." Dijo mostrándome su cuchillo con el que estaba comiendo.

"No seas estúpido." Le dije. "Con eso no harás nada."

"No pretendo usarlo demasiado." Afirmó mientras el timbre de casa sonaba y se levantaba para ir a abrir.

"Vaya, vaya." Oí a Fang antes de verle. "¿Ni un solo grito? Vamos perdiendo facultades, hermano."

"Fang, estamos cenando, así que si quieres cenar bien y si no largo a tu zona." Le dije sin mirar siquiera. "¿Qué eliges?"

"Cena, desde luego." Afirmó. "¡Hummmmm... qué bien huele esa carne!"

"Deduzco que también eres carnívoro." Afirmé hundiendo la cuchara en el guiso.

"Sí, la carne es lo mejor." Afirmó Fang yendo a cogerle un trozo a su hermano y haciendo que este le gruñese.

"Por dios..." Dije levantándome puesto que sonaba el móvil en el salón. "Nada de peleas de lobos en mi casa. ¿Sí?" Contesté al teléfono.

"Lili, tenemos problemas gordos en la zona de Iberville." Me dijo Vane. "¿Podrías enviar a mi hermano?"

"¿A cuál de los dos?" Le dije.

"¿Están los dos ahí?"

"Sí, peleando por la cena que tenía Fury." Afirmé viéndoles pelear por ella como auténticos lobos con forma humana. "Ahora mismo vamos para allí."

"Tú deberías esperar para descansar y..."

"Y estoy perfectamente." Afirmé antes de colgar y girarme a los lobos. "Eh, dejarlo ya, tenemos que salir por patas hacia Iberville."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Oh, sí…" Afirmé viendo la que se estaba liando en un desfile menor. "Fury, derecha; Fang, izquierda. Creo que Vane está por todos lados."

"¿Y tú?" Me dijeron.

"Aún estás enferma." Afirmó Fury estrechando los ojos.

"¿Sí? Entonces con esto voy a curarme del todo." Afirmé sonriendo y sacando unas cuantas espinas para lanzarlas a unos cuantos daimons. "Venga, o de lo contrario os quedaréis sin acción." Afirmé creando una ligera niebla que taparía nuestra presencia un poco a partir de los vapores de calor del asfalto.

Con un par de saltos me planté en una farola y comencé a otear hasta ubicar a los tres hermanos, entonces me toqué el móvil de la oreja y marqué oralmente a Fang.

"Me pillas en mal momento." Afirmó mientras le veía tirar a un daimon a varios metros de él.

"Ponte cara al sureste; Fury va por tu derecha y Fang por la izquierda, así que ten cuidado con mi niebla." Le dije escuetamente.

"Así que has sido tú." Me dijo. "¿No deberías estar enferma en casa?"

"Después de pasar por la peste negra que asoló mi tierra y no haberme muerto, te aseguro que un poco de lo que sea que tuviese no iba a acabar así de fácilmente conmigo." Afirmé divertida. "De todas formas… cómo sabíais vosotros dos que estaba enferma."

"Llevas días con mala cara y además, ayer Fury nos llamó para decirnos que te estabas muriendo porque te negabas a abrir." Afirmó. "No dejabas entrar así que teleporté al interior de tu cuarto y nos acojonastes vivos porque pensábamos que te ibas a derretir por la fiebre tan exorbitantemente alta que tenías."

"Mira que bien." Afirmé. "Tu hermano es un maldito chivato. En fin, ten cuidado, y cuando acabemos nos vemos en _El Santuario_ y os invito a una ronda por las molestias."

"A eso me apunto." Afirmó Fang.

"Tú a callar." Afirmamos a la vez.

"Eh, que lleva razón." Afirmó Fury. "Para una vez que nos invita la jefa a algo…"

"Primero acabad el trabajo." Les dije divertida cargándome a un par de daimons de golpe y viendo cómo se me escapaba un tercero. "Chicos, os dejo esto."

"¿A dónde vas?" Me dijeron.

"A poner un poco de humo en la madriguera a ver si consigo hacerles salir." Afirmé divertida bajando al suelo para ir a pegarme con unos cuantos daimons y matando a muchos antes de dejar que uno escapase y colarme yo tras él por el jirón a su madriguera.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Bueno... pues esto ya está." Afirmó Fury mientras acababan con la última presencia de daimons que había. "¿Y Lili?"

"No ha vuelto a contactar con nosotros desde..." Dijo Vane. "Oh, oh..."

"¿Creéis que habrá sido un pinchito de daimon?" Preguntó Fang.

"Vamos a buscarla." Dijo Vane para intentar concentrarse.

Pasó un minuto, dos, tres...

"¿Qué haces que aún no la has encontrado?" Dijo Fury.

"No es tan fácil como crees." Le dijo Vane. "No parece estar en tiempo o espacio normales."

"Vaya por dios, vengo y me he quedado sin fiesta." Dijo Talon. "¿Qué está pasando aquí?"

"Buscamos a alguien." Afirmó Fury.

Fue rápido, como siempre, hubo un flash y vieron salir a Simi con cuernos y su apariencia de demonio con alguien colgando del brazo y preocupada.

"Simi ha encontrado a Lili." Afirmó. "Pero Simi cree que Lili no está bien."

"Simi, las amigas no se chivan." Le dijo Lili jadeando. "Además, te he dejado a uno bien gordo para comerte ¿verdad?"

"Sí, pero Simi odia comer basura." Afirmó enfurruñándose.

"La próxima vez te dejaré que te comas a alguien más jugoso." Afirmó Lili.

"Ash está en contra de las barbacoas de Simi." Le dijo Talon. "Por Bel, estás hecha unos trapos."

"Ya veríamos cómo quedabas tú si te metieses en una madriguera en hora punta y tuvieses que despejar." Le dijo ella.

"¿Qué te has pegado?" Le dijo Fury. "¿Con 3 o 4?"

"Multiplica eso por 20 y te puedes hacer una idea de lo que hay ahí." Afirmó ella.

"Pero Simi ha visto..." Dijo la demonio preocupada.

"Simi, ya ¿eh?" Le dijo Lili. "Bueno, por hoy dudo que se reagrupen tan fácilmente, y por la mañana pueden patrullar otros. Lo que soy yo, me voy a la piltra, creo que me lo he ganado por limpiar tantos kilos de basura de golpe."

"Simi va con Lili." Dijo la demonio adoptando una apariencia de nuevo humana.

"¿Simi no tiene que ir con su Akri?" Le dijo Lili.

"Akri entenderá si Simi le dice que tenía planes con una chica." Afirmó ella.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"¿Lili no come?" Me dijo Simi mientras comía otro trozo de carne.

"No puedo." Afirmé tirada en el sofá boca-abajo y abrazada a un cojín del mismo como almohada. "Estoy a dieta."

"Oh, si quieres Simi puede conseguirte comida." Afirmó chupándose los dedos. "¿Quieres un hombre alto y fuerte?"

"Aunque quisiera no podría tocarle." Afirmé. "Creo que me voy a pasar a tu bando, la mayoría de dioses son unos..." Dijo antes de soltar un taco en gaélico medieval.

"A Simi no le gustan los dioses. Ah, ah." Negó. "Son malos, sobre todo con Simi y con Akri. Pero la Destructora es buena con los dos. Le regala a Simi muchas cosas siempre que va a verla."

"Pues mira, úneme también al club." Le dije. "A mí me han prohibido alimentarme a no ser que sea de una fuente muy específica que saben que antes me muero de inanición que comer eso."

"Vaaaaleeeeee..." Dijo la demonio levantándose y yendo a donde estaba tumbada para morderse el brazo y ofrecérmelo. "Ten, a Simi no le importa si tú comes un poco de ella."

Bueno, hasta entonces había intentado alimentarme de humanos, Simi no era humana, y aunque no me llenaría tanto como un buen hombre joven, sano y lleno de fuerzas, al menos sería una ayuda para poder curarme antes.

Sin embargo, una vez más, en cuanto fui a alimentarme la herida se cerró y dejó de sangrar.

"Tampoco funciona." Afirmé volviendo a tirarme contra el cojín. "Bah... esta vez lo han hecho y bien hecho."

"Simi volverá a intentarlo." Afirmó para volver a morderse el brazo y volver a ofrecérmelo para que volviese a pasar lo mismo, y otra vez, y otra... "¡Argggg!. ¡Simi no consigue!"

"Gracias Simi, pero déjalo." Afirmé. "Solo vas a hacerte daño y para nada. No voy a poder tocar ninguna otra sangre."

"Pero Simi no quiere que Lili se muera." Dijo triste. "Simi quiere ayudar."

"Te lo agradezco Simi." Afirmé. "Pero no puedo tomar otro alimento que no sea... de ese animal."

"¿De qué animal?" Me dijo.

"Esto... ¿puedes guardar un secreto?" Le dije.

"Claro, Simi guarda los secretos bien." Afirmó poniéndose en cuclillas ante mi. "Lili puede contarle a Simi ese secreto."

"Solo puedo alimentarme del lobo que vive aquí." Afirmé. "Pero desde luego, antes me muero de hambre que eso." Añadí acurrucándome más en el sofá.

"Pero Simi no quiere que Lili se muera..." Dijo haciendo pucheros.

"Y yo tampoco, tengo mucho tiempo encima como para que ahora me pase eso." Afirmé. "Pero es lo que hay. La vida no siempre te da lo que tú quieres."

"Pero Simi siempre tiene lo que quiere." Afirmó. "¡Ya sé, se lo pediremos a Akri!"

Sonreí, Simi era realmente encantadora una vez obviabas su dieta y el hecho de que parecía encantarle llevar cuernos siempre que no estuviese con humanos normales.

"Me parece que la vida del resto de personas que no seas tú no siempre es justa." Le dije sonriendo. "Tienes suerte de tener a tu Akri que te quiera."

"Pero tú también tienes a alguien que te quiere." Me dijo ladeando la cabeza. "Tienes a Simi, y tienes a tus mascotas y... ¿y si le pedimos a Akri que te de su sangre?"

"Simi, no quiero eso." Le dije para cogerle por los hombros. "Nadie puede saber qué es lo que tengo que comer ¿me oyes?"

"Sí." Afirmó un poco haciendo pucheros. "Pero Simi no tiene secretos con su Akri."

"Entonces omite el detalle de mi alimentación." Le dije. "No es tener secretos ni mentir."

"¿Entonces, si Simi no se lo dice a Akri… no está mintiéndole ni guardando secretos?" Me dijo como una niña pequeña.

"No, omitir información no es nada de eso." Afirmé. "No es malo a no ser que sea algo que pueda hacer daño, y en este caso no es eso."

Entonces oí ruidos al otro lado de la puerta de entrada a la casa y giré la cabeza para mirar allí antes de que Vane y Fury se materializasen ante la puerta sin abrirla.

"Joder, algún día voy a tener que cogerle las llaves y copiárselas sin que se dé cuenta, no me gusta hacer esto." Dijo Fury.

"Sigue soñando." Le dije haciéndoles reparar que estaba allí, con Simi.

"¿Aún sigue por aquí esa… chica?" Dijo.

"Eh, esa chica se llama Simi y es amiga mía." Le dije sin mirarle mientras iba hacia la cocina y le oía abrir el frigorífico y tintinear de botellas.

"¿Quieres que Simi haga barbacoa de chucho?" Me susurró Simi. "Sabe bueno con kepchup."

"No lo dudo, pero de momento no podría degustarlo." Afirmé viendo cómo Fury cogía una cerveza en cada mano para ir con su hermano hacia el sillón. "Eh. ¿No vas a echarme?"

"Independientemente de que estás en mi supuesta cama, no me apetece tumbarme." Me contestó. "Pero si no quieres ver lobas cachondas en la tele te aconsejo que te vayas a tu puñetero cuarto."

"Capullo, tenemos invitados." Le dije refiriéndome tanto a Simi como a Vane.

"¿De verdad no puedo comérmelo asado?" Me dijo Simi.

"¡No!" Le dije en un tono normal mientras Vane se lo decía alarmado.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Dios, Fury… son las 8, apaga ya esa mierda." Le dije cuando me levanté por la mañana para intentar beber al menos un poco de agua.

Curiosamente, tardó un par de segundos pero la apagó mientras yo abría el grifo del agua.

"Vuelves a tener calor ¿no?" Me dijo tras de mí alarmándome un poco.

"No vuelvas a hacer eso." Le dije un poco amenazadoramente. "Dios, no me gusta que aparezca gente por mi espalda…"

"Lo que digas. ¿Vuelves a tener calor?" Me dijo.

"¿Y a ti qué te importa?" Le dije molesta.

"Vuelves a tenerlo." Afirmó.

"Sí, pesado, y si sales de mi espacio vital mucho mejor." Afirmé empujándolo suavemente a un lado para volver a irme hacia mi cuarto, solo que esta vez no me dejó.

De pronto me había agarrado de la muñeca y me estaba reteniendo.

"Quédate aquí." Afirmó. "Abriré una ventana y tal vez así se refresque esto un poco."

"No necesito… tu ayuda." Afirmé soltándome pero sin poder evitar que me tirara al sofá con un solo tirón en la tela que llevaba cubriéndome. "¿Qué haces?"

"Intentar refrescarte un poco." Afirmó. "Eres insoportable, pero ya hasta me das un poco de pena, chica."

"No necesito tu compasión." Afirmé.

"Lo que tú digas." Me dijo volviendo tras abrir todas las ventanas por lo que entraba un poco de brisa fresca matinal y sentándose cerca de mí pero no demasiado.

"Como se nota que eres un lobo." Le dije tras un buen rato viendo documentales con animales.

"Eh, yo no me meto cuando tú pones las películas esas a todo trapo y suspiras." Me dijo sin mirarme siquiera puesto que tenía los ojos fijos en un perro de la tele. "Además, mira eso. Es preciosa, tiene un culito muy bien torneado y ese hocico tan… liso…"

"Por favor…" Le dije. "No me lo digas, es una hembra."

"Y está caliente." Afirmó. "Yo sí que la enseñaba a comportarse bien…"

Dios, era asqueroso, estaba comenzando a babear y todo.

"Oye, tío. ¿Por qué no te coges, te trasformas en animal y así dejas de darme tanta grima?" Le dije.

"Un lobo no puede cuidarte, boba." Me dijo sin apartar la vista del aparato.

"Eh, boba tu madre, estúpido." Le dije molesta para intentar levantarme y que él volviese a derribarme, esta vez entre sus brazos sin apartar la mirada de la tele tampoco.

"Haz el favor y quédate quieta un rato." Me dijo. "Y para que lo sepas, vengo de una gran línea de machos alfas, así que no voy a rendirme así como así, lo que yo digo se hace, siempre."

"Como no me dejes en paz te convertiré en un sapo y te coceré para cenar." Afirmé.

"Haz el favor, eres insoportable, pero he tratado con hembras mucho peores que tú." Me dijo. "No voy a rendirme así como así. Las hembras de mi especie son más duras, muerden, arañan… tú qué haces, solo amenazas."

Joder, porque no me dejaban usar magia contra él hasta que no acabaran las 3 semanas, y aún faltaban 2.

"Ya verás… algún día te vas a enterar de lo que es molestarme…" Le dije en gaélico pensando que no me entendería.

"Sigue soñando." Afirmó.

"¿Cómo?" Le dije confusa.

"Digo que sigas soñando." Afirmó. "Con lo de hacerme pagar algún día o algo así."

No era posible, no tenía noticia de que ese tipo pudiese hacer eso. Vale, sabía que era hermano de Vane y Fang, quienes eran sus padres, sus hermanos, algo de su vida… pero no sabía que podía hablar gaélico ni dónde lo había aprendido, y cuando moví mi mano para intentar verlo, nada.

"¿Qué?" Me dijo. "¿Ocurre algo en tu mano?"

"No." Afirmé. "Nada."

Entonces volvió a mirar a la tele y aunque intenté moverme, no me dejó.

"¿A dónde quieres ir?" Me dijo.

"Me das calor." Afirmé.

"No te lo doy, es que tú eres casi una estufa ya." Me dijo.

"Tengo mucho calor, aparta o te apartaré yo." Le dije comenzando a cabrearme.

"Dios, eres insoportable." Afirmó apagando la tele y levantándose. "Me voy a bañar, si necesitas algo avísame."

Sí, necesitaba algo, pero ni muerta iba a pedírselo, no a él. Antes me moría que pedirle nada a él.

Sin embargo, me sentía demasiado débil, me volvía a fallar mis dones, era peor que tener otro cazador cerca, lo cual me quitaba los poderes como cazadora pero al menos no me dejaba echa tan unos zorros como ahora.

Me tumbé en el sofá y estuve a punto de quedarme dormida, hasta que comencé a notar como si mi cuerpo estuviera en llamas y me levanté corriendo, abrí la puerta del baño y agradecí que ese estúpido animal estuviese tomando un baño porque me quité la ropa de golpe y salté al agua casi haciendo una bomba y tirando parte de esta fuera mientras me sumergía hasta la cabeza en el agua. Gracias a dios por el sumidero en el centro del embaldosado del baño que precisamente evitaba algo así.

Bien, el fuego se había apagado, saqué la cabeza solo hasta toser y luego volví a sumergirla hasta casi la nariz mirando al lobo mirándome con cara de total y completas confusión y sorpresa.

"Estaba ardiendo." Afirmé antes de volver a sumergirme un poco molesta.

"Sí, no lo dudo." Afirmó con incredulidad e ironía.

"Te digo que estaba en llamas." Afirmé antes de volver a sumergirme de nuevo hasta la nariz.

"Y voy yo y me lo creo." Afirmó. "¿No será que querías estar conmigo un poco más?"

Le odiaba, era realmente… exasperante, sin embargo, las quemaduras no eran inventadas, y podía notarlas en mi piel, así que saqué una pierna y se la planté casi en la cara.

"Mira, listillo." Le dije. "Quemaduras, joder, son de primer grado y todo…"

Entonces él las miró confuso y me cogió la mano por debajo del agua para tirar y sacar el brazo entero.

"Ostia, cómo es posible." Me dijo.

"¡¿Y yo qué sé?" Le dije furiosa por el dolor. "¡¿Te crees que me voy por ahí quemando a lo bonzo o qué?"

"No, pero si no me dices nunca nada cómo quieres que sepa nada de ti." Me dijo molesto. "Dios, eres una maldita molestia constante."

"Pues ya estás tardando en irte." Le dije. "Yo no te pedí que te quedaras."

"¡No, pero por tu puta culpa estamos atados con algún tipo de abra kadabra que no nos deja separarnos demasiado!" Me dijo golpeando el agua y mojándonos a ambos.

"¡¿Y por qué tiene que ser mi culpa?" Rugí. "¡¿Por qué no tuya?. ¡Solo eres un maldito hijo de… MPHHHHH!" Gemí cuando me cerró la boca con un beso.

Aquello era demasiado, le odiaba, le odiaba a muerte, pero… ¡por Bel, qué bien sabían esos besos!

"Cierra la puta bocaza de una vez." Me dijo.

No le dejé apartarse demasiado, le atraje hacia mí y le devolví el beso.

"Te odio." Susurré antes de volver a besarnos.


	15. CAPITULO 15: TE ODIO

**CAPITULO 15: TE ODIO.**

"Cierra la puta bocaza de una vez." Me dijo Fury tras un beso para callarme en medio de una discusión en la bañera.

No le dejé apartarse demasiado, le atraje hacia mí y le devolví el beso.

"Te odio." Susurré antes de volver a besarnos.

Dios, eso era demencial, era tabú, era un suicidio… pero no podía parar.

Cuando me atrajo hacia él hasta pegarme contra su cuerpo fibroso y duro con marcas de peleas animales, sentí que volvía a estar en llamas, pero ni siquiera la magia más poderosa que pudiese hacerse haría arder algo en agua.

Me pegué a él haciéndolo separar un poco de la pared de la bañera y me las arreglé para atarme a su cintura con las piernas mientras él me sujetaba como si pudiese o quisiese escaparme.

"Te odio." Afirmé cogiendo aire entre dos besos.

"Yo también a ti." Afirmó sonriendo como el animal que era.

Aquellas palabras no paraban de salir, y cada vez que las oía, más mentira me parecían.

Yo debería odiarle, no debería consentir siquiera que me tocase, sin embargo, allí estábamos, parecíamos dos anguilas, moviendo y sacando agua con nuestros movimientos, sintiendo toda su dureza contra mí y cómo iba creciendo bajo mi trasero cerca de mi entrada privada.

Dios, me pone a mil…

Tanto que al final pierdo la cordura y mi parte oscura aflora sin darme cuenta.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Que sepas que aún te odio." Le digo a Fury cuando consigo recuperar el control sobre mí misma.

"Y yo a ti." Me dice sonriendo como un lobo. "Por cierto, en mi especie, lo de morder el cuello para mantenernos unidos lo hacemos nosotros, los machos. Esto ha sido… humillante." Afirma frotándose el cuello donde hay un poco de sangre reseca.

Entonces abro los ojos como platos y me toco la boca. Mis colmillos están visibles, mi boca sabe a sangre, a ese metálico y delicioso sabor que queda en la boca tras darse una panzada controlada con un buen macho.

"Oh, no, no, no…" Gimo. "¡¿Qué has hecho, maldito estúpido?"

"¿Yo? Nada." Afirma sonriendo. "Eres un poco mandona, en la vida real y en la cama, bueno, la bañera." Dice con ironía.

Es estúpido, es… es ilógico, e infantil, y loco y…

"Escúchame montón de excrementos de chucho." Le digo sujetándole por el cuello contra la pared tras la bañera con los pies sin tocar el suelo. "Por tu culpa me van a matar."

"¿Qué coño dices?" Me dice.

"Joder, los de tu especie son lo único que tengo vetado." Le digo furiosa. "¿Sabes… sabes lo que me van a hacer por reincidir en esto?. ¡¿Tienes la más ligera idea de lo que me acabas de hacer?"

Él está por primera vez asustado, y entonces me vuelve la cordura y le suelto mirando preocupada a otro lado.

"Vete." Le digo cuando deja de toser y va a abrir la boca para hablar. "No quiero volver a verte en la vida."

"Joder, nena, no puedo…"

"He dicho que te vayas." Le digo ya de no tan buenas formas.

Es justo entonces cuando alguien decide aparecer.

Flash.

"Qué…"

"Largo, ahora." Afirmo chascando los dedos y sacándole del baño con un solo truco de magia.

"¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?" Me pregunta Cerunnos para mirarme de arriba abajo y sonreír. "Vaya… ¿llego en mal momento?"

"Lo siento mucho." Afirmo casi tirándome al suelo para arrodillarme ante él a pesar de estar completamente desnuda de nuevo. "No era consciente de nada."

"Lo sé." Afirma asintiendo y haciéndome alucinar ante la calma que tiene. "Te dijimos que no te negases a beber, pero tenías que negarte… tú y tus ridículos prejuicios…"

"Pero… está prohibido…" Dije mirando fuera de la puerta donde Fury está golpeando la puerta.

Entonces Cerunnos fue a la puerta y la abrió frenando el golpe de Fury.

"¿Te importa dejar de hacer eso?" Le dijo. "Es un martirio oír aporrear una puerta, y la dama y yo tenemos mucho de qué hablar."

"¡No podéis matarla!" Afirmó asustado.

"Dios…" Dijo el dios suspirando. "No vamos a matarla por hacer algo que es su condena por un crimen, pensad un poco más con la cabeza, que para eso la tenéis… y ahora fuera, tenemos que aclarar unos puntos la chica y yo." Afirmó antes de cerrarle la puerta en el morro y mirarme de nuevo. "Chica… no sé cómo lo haces pero siempre que vengo a verte estás ejerciendo tu derecho al nudismo en tu propia casa…"

"Mis disculpas, señor." Afirmé incorporándome. "Ahora mismo me pondré algo más encima y…"

"A mí no me importa." Dijo sonriendo. "¿Debo recordarte de qué soy el dios?"

"No." Murmuré.

"Bien… ahora… ¿puedo preguntarte por qué sigues negándote a tomar lo que necesitas del lobo?" Me dijo.

"Mi señor, los katagarios son entes inferiores, están… están prohibidos para mí." Le contesté confusa de que no lo recordase. "A cambio de mis dones y la fuerza que da alimentarse de sangre humana sin matar… no puedo tocar a los katagarios, Cerunnos."

"Pero es que creo que no te ha quedado demasiado claro que tu condena consiste precisamente en eso." Me dijo frotándose los ojos antes de volver a mirarme. "Tú no puedes tocar a humanos hasta dentro de otras 2 semanas. Si tienes hambre, debes alimentarte de él, si necesitas placer, él debe ser tu compañero…"

"No puedo… no puedo alimentarme de un katagario." Afirmé temblando de frustración al ver que no me entendía. "Va en contra de las normas."

"Muy bien…" Me dijo. "No me dejas más opción…"

"¿Cómo que…?" Dije mientras veía cómo se preparaba.

Lástima que yo no fui igual de rápida, podía defenderme de cualquier mortal o inmortal pero ni por asomo podría dársela con queso a uno de los dioses que había adorado durante toda mi vida, así que me metió una descarga astral antes de desaparecer.

Me preparé a morir en cuanto noté el primer roce con la descarga que me proyectó contra la bañera y noté que me quedaba inconsciente, pero no hubo tal suerte.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Joder, eh, despierta… vamos pija estirada, despierta…" Oí que decían lejos de mí como por un pasillo acercándose hasta que parpadeé y vi una figura desenfocada. "Joder, ya era hora… ¿Estás bien?"

"Eso creo." Afirmé mirándole. "¿Quién eres tú?"

Ante mí tenía a un hombre alto, musculoso o al menos fibroso y duro mirándome con unos ojos verdes que me recordaban a algo salvaje y un pelo rubio algo largo.

Todo un perfecto semental al que no conocía ni tenía la menor idea de por qué…

"¿Dónde estoy?" Pregunté. "¿Por qué estás desnudo? No, mejor aún. ¿Qué hago yo desnuda?"

"¿Estás bien?" Me dijo. "Joder, soy yo, Fury. ¿Tan duro ha sido el golpe en esa cabezota de granito armado que tienes?"

"¿Me he golpeado la cabeza mientras me duchaba?" Pregunté frotándomela y viendo sangre. "Dios, me he abierto la cabeza."

"Espera un poco, yo te curo." Me dijo el tipo yendo a coger la toalla de lavabo que había en el lavamanos. "Aguanta un poco." Afirmó antes de apretármela contra la cabeza en un punto.

"Auch." Gemí al notar dolor en donde estaba apretando la toalla.

Entonces le miré, era realmente todo un sueño de hombre. De hecho, parecía demasiado irreal, como salido de algún sueño caliente que hubiese tenido.

"Tu novia se enfadará mucho si descubre que estás matando su toalla." Le dije casi murmurando.

"Sí, mi 'novia' no creo que se moleste porque no hay novia y esta toalla es tuya." Me dijo con ironía. "Estamos en tu casa ¿recuerdas?"

"Mi casa…" Murmuré mirando alrededor.

Vale, era cierto, tenía mi toque, era austera pero a la vez tenía de todo lo que pudiese necesitar o querer.

"¿Quién eres tú?" Le pregunté de nuevo.

"Fury, Fury Kattalakis." Afirmó. "El hermano de tus perros guardianes."

"¿Tengo mascotas?" Le pregunté. "¡Eh, yo no tengo mascotas!"

"Ay, dios…" Murmuró. "Esto se me escapa de las manos, será mejor que llame a Vane."

"Vane." Dije.

Curiosamente, ese nombre sí que me sonaba, y le vi llamarle a voces.

"¿Por qué no usas el teléfono?" Le dije.

"Cierto." Afirmó. "Ahora mismo voy."

"Pero primero ponte unos gallumbos al menos." Le dije envolviéndome en un albornoz negro y fucsia eléctrico.

"Ya se me había alcanzado, gracias." Me dijo.

Salí del baño para oírle hablando por el teléfono fijo, si ese había sido mi último royo de una noche desde luego no acababa de convencerme que estuviese por mi casa como si fuese suya. Fui al salón y me recosté en el sofá encendiendo la tele y cambié de canal hasta encontrar un canal de 'Intereconomía'.

"Tsk… mis acciones con la maderera han bajado un punto…" Murmuré para mí pasando de un dato a otro. "¡Hum! Así que el bueno de Jeferson ha vuelto a subir, bien, eso me gusta, va con mis planes." Añadí antes de acabar de ver cómo mis acciones habían vuelto a subir en algunos casos y bajar un poco en otros antes de cambiar de canal hasta que pillé uno de videoclips que dejé mientras me levantaba para ir a ponerme algo más de ropa. "Voy a cambiarme, ni se te ocurra mirar."

"Venga ya. ¿A estas alturas no te fías de mí?" Me dijo. "No Vane, no era a ti. Es que la diva se ha vuelto a poner en plan fino."

"Diva tu puta madre." Le dije antes de cerrar con fuerza la puerta.

"¡Fingiré que no has dicho eso porque estás rara!" Me dijo sin ocultar su molestia.

"Rara tu madre, idiota." Murmuré para ir a vestirme.

Rebusqué en mi armario esperando encontrar algo, y al final acabé por optar por ponerme unos shorts vaqueros desgastados y una camiseta blanca con estrellitas en el pecho que me hacía sentir bien y cómoda en la que se suponía era mi propia casa.

"Eh, no te enrolles mucho en el teléfono que luego lo tengo que…" Dije saliendo y cortándome al ver a una pareja y un tipo más allí. "Vaya, sí que ha llegado rápido. Qué hay, Vane. Bride, siempre es un placer verte. ¿Cerraste algún trato en la galería?"

"Creo que hice un par de clientas." Me dijo con cara de preocupación. "¿Estás bien?"

"Eso creo." Afirmé. "Me he debido dar un buen golpe en la bañera."

"¿Seguro que es solo eso?" Me dijo Vane.

"Sí, eso creo." Afirmé. "¿Conocéis a este?"

"Er… sí…" Me dijo. "Es Fury… mi hermano…"

"Oh. Lo siento, no sé, no os parecéis tanto." Le dije.

"Un momento." Me dijo estirando las manos hacia mí para indicarme que parase. "¿Eres capaz de recordarme y no a él? Está bien, qué has hecho ahora, Fury."

"Yo no he hecho nada." Afirmó.

"¿Y por qué es al único que no reconoce?" Dijo Vane.

"¿Os importa bajar el volumen?" Les dije. "Me he dejado media cabeza en el baño…"

"A ver." Dijo Bride poniendo un poco de paz. "Comencemos por el principio. ¿Quién soy?"

"Bride, Bride McTierney, la mujer de Vane, así que supongo que ahora eres… Bride Kattalakis." Afirmé. "Eres propietaria de la Boutique _Encajes y Lilas_, en Iberville. Y antes de que me preguntes, ese es Vane, tu marido y ese de ahí… no sé quién es pero sé en qué curra, curraba." Afirmé percibiendo su alma en él.

"Jo, que aguda." Dijo el tipo.

"Muy bien, entonces… quién es él." Me dijo señalando al tío bueno.

"No lo sé, pero tiene un buen tablón para lavar la ropa a piedra y un buen…" Dije sonriendo puesto que el tipo había ido a la cocina con su hermano.

"Sí, bien, no quiero detalles." Me dijo cortándome. "Nombre, trabajo… algo."

"Creo que tío cañón encontrado en mi baño sin nada de ropa no sirve ¿no?" Le dije.

"¡Vane!" Le llamó a gritos. "¡¿Vane?"

"Ya estoy, tranquila." Le dijo mirándome.

"Eh, que no le he hecho nada." Afirmé.

"La chica está fatal." Le dijo el tipo. "Os recuerda a todos pero no a tu hermano."

"Sí, bueno, aparte de lo dicho, otro dato es que parece ser el hermano de tu marido." Le dije moviéndome un mechón de pelo de la cara sin darle importancia. "¿Algo más que deba saber?"

"Sí, que te has metido un tortazo de impresión." Afirmó el hermano. "Deberíamos llevarla a que le echasen un vistazo, parece grave."

"No podemos." Dijo Vane. "No hay duda de que podría hacerse pasar por lo que no es, pero es demasiado arriesgado. Ninguno de nosotros podemos ir al médico, ya lo sabes."

"Yo tengo muy claro por qué no puedo." Afirmé. "Pero el resto salvo él…"

"Un momento." Afirmó Vane. "Repite eso."

"Que no sé por qué un humano, por muy miedoso que sea como puedas ser tú, no podría ir al médico." Afirmé.

"Esto es más gordo de lo que pensábamos." Dijo el otro cazador. "Hay que avisar a Ash."

"Eh, dejar al bueno de Aqueron fuera de esto." Le dije señalándole con el dedo. "Esto parece hora punta ya, y dudo que le guste que le molestéis con cosas de esas."

"No es bueno que haya por ahí una cazadora, por muy grillada que esté, que no pueda reconocer a uno de los tipos de cazadores y que haya perdido parte de la memoria." Afirmó el tipo antes de ponerse a marcar el número en un móvil. "¡Ay!" Gimió cuando el aparato comenzó a derretírsele en la mano.

"He dicho que nada de llamadas a nadie." Afirmé.

"No hacía falta derretir el aparato." Me dijo Vane mientras el cazador comenzaba a preguntar cómo lo había hecho.

"Ya me conoces, me gustan las cosas rápidas." Afirmé. "Bueno, que nos desviamos. Aparte de tu hermano, quién es este." Afirmé notando el cosquilleo sensorial de que alguien estaba apareciéndose en la cocina y tirando una cuchilla de adorno que tenía en la mesa del salón.

"Tu compañero de piso." Afirmó una voz tras nosotros parándola. "Y tirar cosas a tus visitantes se considera de pésima educación."

"Aparecerse en las casas de otra gente sin ser invitado también lo es." Afirmé. "Y por qué habría de creerte, trabajas para una zorra que podría haberte hecho mentirme."

"Que trabaje para Arty no quiere decir que haga todo lo que me diga." Afirmó el mismísimo Ash apoyándose tras mi respaldo del sofá para mirarme con esos ojos blancos que te analizaban hasta el alma o casi.

"Bueno, tengo mis dudas." Afirmé apartándole la mirada. "Y eso es mentira porque no parece que este sea un escudero y yo NUNCA comparto mi hogar con nadie que no sea personalmente elegido por mí."

"Y a él lo escogiste tú." Me dijo. "Bueno, vale, fue por error, pero el caso es que también vive aquí, así que… vas a tener que echarle valor y convivir con él."

Le miré, el tío estaba como un tren, aunque no le recordase bien podía haber sido alguien que me había buscado para alimentarme, aunque… entonces significaba que no habíamos tenido sexo o me hubiera olvidado, en cuyo caso era más que evidente que si lo había escogido yo significaba que era por motivos de alimentación.

"Eh, deja de mirarme como si fuese un chuletón sangrante, que no lo soy." Me dijo el aludido tapándose con las manos. "Dios… ahora sé cómo se sienten las tías buenas que salen en las revistas cuando van por la calle."

"Igual así dejas de mirarlas así." Le dijo Bride.

"Ash, me preocupa un poco que no pueda…" Comenzó Vane para que Ash le levantara una mano en un gesto de que lo dejase.

"Has tenido que darte un buen golpe." Me dijo a mí. "Lo que no sabía era que podías sangrar."

"¿Acaso tú no puedes?" Le dije con ironía. "Que yo sepa no soy tan inmortal."

"Era una broma." Me dijo divertido. "Todos sabemos que nosotros sangramos como los que más."

"Me encantaría ver cómo sangras tú." Le dije con ironía. "Que yo recuerde el último que intentó corroborar si sangrabas haciéndote sangrar murió antes de poder hacerte ni un arañazo siquiera."

"Una buena noche, sí señor." Afirmó divertido. "Veo que no te olvidas de esas cosas tan fácilmente."

"Oh, sabes que soy una romántica…" Le dije bromeando.

"Bromas aparte, digamos que uno de tus jefes te hizo compartir piso con él." Me dijo señalando al tío bueno. "Es de confianza, es un Kattalakis, sabe lo tuyo y junto con Vane y su hermano Fang parece que te están ayudando a cambio de algo que no queréis decirme ninguno que es."

"Vaya… nunca he tenido un trio de hermanos como escuderos." Dije.

"No somos escuderos." Me dijeron el tío bueno mosqueado y Vane un poco ofendido.

"Vale, ayudantes, colaboradores, llámalo 'X', me da igual." Afirmé moviendo la mano.

"Yo comenzaba a considerarte algo así como una amiga." Me dijo Vane con los brazos cruzados.

"¿Amigos?" Dije. "No tengo amigos, trabajo sola y se me da de maravilla. No necesito a nadie que me quiera, me basta con lo que tengo."

"Esto…" Dijeron el matrimonio y el resto salvo por Fury que me miró como si fuese un alienigena aparecido de la nada.

"Lili, será mejor que vayas a lavarte esa herida." Me dijo Ash moviéndome el pelo para mirarme la cabeza. "No tiene demasiada buena pinta. ¿Te importa echarle una mano, Bride?"

"Claro que no." Dijo levantándose.

"Vale, voy pero porque no quiero manchar mi precioso sofá con sangre." Les dije. "No os mováis, aún no hemos acabado."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Fury)

"¿A alguien más le parece que el golpe le ha afectado el cerebro?" Pregunté cuando Lili y mi cuñada se metieron de nuevo al baño y oímos que abrían el grifo y se ponían a parlotear de algo.

"Resumiendo, alguien me ha mandado un mensaje explicándome que estaba mal, le han borrado una parte del 'programa' y ahora no solo no reconoce a katagarios sino que además de teneros por normales podría decirse casi hasta que en algún caso podría hasta sentir algo diferente a lo que sentiría si supiera lo que sois."

"No me he coscado de nada." Afirmé.

"Fury, no sabe que somos lobos." Me dijo Vane. "Y desde luego, se ha olvidado de ti."

"¡¿Y por qué solo de mí?" Dije indignado de que la muy puta se hubiese olvidado solo de mí y en cambio a mi hermano y el resto los recordara. "No conoce a ese cazador y ha sabido al momento que era especial y que estaba salvado."

"Como cazadora puede percibir el alma de la gente." Me dijo Ash. "Y chaval, aprovecha esta oportunidad para ganártela de cero o te veo bastante mal para dejar legado."

Eso me hizo agarrarme el paquete inconscientemente. No me había parado nunca a pensar que aún había probabilidades de que no quisiera nada conmigo, que no me aceptase y que me pudiese quedar… No, de eso nada.

"No pienso quedarme impotente de por vida." Afirmé. "Si hace falta soy capaz de forzarla a aceptarme."

"¿Y repetir lo de nuestro padres?" Me dijo Vane.

"Yo que tú ni lo intentaría." Me dijo el ex-cazador. "No conozco a demasiadas cazadoras pero probablemente el que acabara peor que mal serías tú."

"Kirian tiene razón." Afirmó Ash. "Es una máquina de matar, está programada para matar a cualquiera que suponga una amenaza, y creo que un intento de violación podría decirse que es una amenaza."

"No lo haría." Afirmé.

"Yo creo que sí." Afirmaron todos a unísono en diferentes tonos de voz.

Mierda, eso sonaba mal. Ni mi propio hermano que sabía cómo era confiaba en que tuviera alguna posibilidad contra una simple mujer, que bueno, de simple no tenía nada.

Tragué sonoramente y me preparé para lo peor.

"No tengo ni zorra idea de cómo coño se conquista a una hembra así." Les dije. "He intentado todo y no funciona nada, ni siquiera va igual ni medio parecido a las lobas."

"Podría decirte cómo conquisté a mi mujer." Me dijo Vane. "Yo tampoco sabía nada de cortejo en hembras humanas, pero… creo que Bride y Lili son como el día y la noche."

"En el fondo las mujeres son iguales." Afirmó Ash. "Y me está prohibido decir nada pero… yo que tú, Fury, probaría a ser tú mismo y tratarla con algo de suavidad."

"Suavidad, ya." Dije. "¿No decíais que no dudaría en matarme si le suponía una amenaza?"

"Que te vaya a matar si en algún momento intentas algo que considere como una amenaza no quiere decir que vaya a matarte mientras duermes." Me dijo Ash. "Y es una mujer como la que más, así que… no puedo decirte más."

Menuda ayuda, él nunca decía nada, era una caja de misterios, te ayudaba si le daba por ahí y si no, pues nada, a fastidiarte y a intentar interpretar las pistas liosas y ambiguas que te daba.

"Eh, pasmado." La oí llamarme. "Que he dicho que si eres mi compañero de piso me digas que vas a querer cenar, tengo que salir a hacer unas compras y luego voy a salir a darme un garbeo por el barrio francés. Más que nada porque me ha dicho aquí Ash que podrías serme de alguna ayuda porque tienes entrenamiento como cazador normal."

"Pídemelo con más modales y entonces hablamos." Le dije.

"Ya, ahí te quedas, pasmado." Me dijo. "Voy a cambiarme, el que intente asomar la nariz es hombre muerto, y Ash, nada de aparecerse, ya has visto que tengo buena puntería."

"Que genio." Dijo el tal Kirian divertido. "Me cae bien, es toda una amazona."

"Es una celta, pero con lo que la han puteado y lo bien que se adapta a los tiempo y la mentora que tiene… las amazonas a su lado se quedan cortas." Afirmó Ash. "Fury, recuerda. Paciencia, trátala con algo de suavidad e intenta comportarte un poco como un caballero, pero ante todo sé tú mismo."

Ser caballeroso y ser yo mismo la verdad es que no iban demasiado combinables, pero bueno, supongo que algo se podría hacer.


	16. CAPITULO 16: ALGO IMPORTANTE SE ME OLVID

**CAPITULO 16: ALGO IMPORTANTE SE ME OLVIDA.**

(Voz de Fury)

Para cuando Lili salió de su cuarto, volvía a estar solo, Bride me había intentado dar algunas ideas sobre ciertas cosas que solo me habían liado más y que no pude preguntar al jodido Aqueron cómo hacer eso sin dejar de ser yo mismo y ahora estaba aún de peor humor porque había pasado de ser algo a ser un desconocido de nuevo.

"Ey." Dijo saliendo de su cuarto. "¿Ya se han ido todos?"

"Cada cual tiene su vida." Le dije apagando la tele. "¿Nos vamos de una vez? Según tú tienes que hacer la compra y hay que ir a cazar."

"Un poco solo, estoy un poco tocada." Me dijo mientras me levantaba para girarme antes de intentar encararla y quedarme callado al verla vestida con un vestido moderno en rosa con brillantes todo él, escote de infarto y un cinturón como de una correa enrollada varias veces sobre ella misma en brillantes plateados, zapatos de tacón y tiras muy finas en rosa como el vestido y un pañuelo al cuello a juego.

"¿Y ahora qué?" Me dijo.

"Joder, voy a tener que vigilar a todos los hombres." Le dije. "Estás para comerte."

"No digas tonterías." Me dijo enfadada, sin embargo, cuando fui a gruñirle una respuesta, me di cuenta que estaba ocultando una sonrisa mientras cogía las llaves.

"_Hipócrita..._" Pensé dándome cuenta que le había gustado pero se ocultaba tras una máscara de estar enfadada conmigo por existir. "¿Y bien? Vamos a…" Le pregunté animándola a contarme algo.

"Comprar algo para rellenar la caja fría llamada frigorífico, que no, no se llena sola sino que la lleno yo, y también algo para la cena." Afirmó tratándome de tonto. "Y luego damos un paseo y tenemos los ojos bien abiertos para ver si viene alguien muy, muy, muy malo y hacemos de super-héroes y le salvamos."

"Oye, que no soy un crío." Le dije. "Sé que te dedicas a matar daimons asesinos, no hace falta que me hables como si fuese un maldito crío de 5."

"Perdona, no sabía que eras una mujer." Me dijo con ironía.

Dios mío, dame paciencia para no arrancarle la cabeza…

La seguí fuera donde se puso unas gafas de sol con cristal espejo en blanco y montura negra tras salir del ascensor y el exterior se abrió ante nosotros cálido para la época del año que era.

"Aquí cerca hay unas tiendas que me gustan." Me dijo señalando una zona. "Sugiero ir allí."

"Con tal de que tengan carne me sobra." Afirmé.

"¿Eres carnívoro o solo es que eres como todos los hombres?" Me dijo con ironía.

"Mira, vamos a hacer una cosa." Le dije. "Tú no te metes con mi alimentación y yo no te digo 'pija de mierda' ni nada parecido."

"Machista…" Murmuró.

"Di lo que quieras, pero eres una estirada y una snob." Le dije feliz por poder salirme con la mía una vez aunque fuese.

Tras eso seguimos caminando hasta llegar a un comercio pequeño donde había un señor mayor. Me pareció sorprendente que alguien como ella hubiese visto siquiera la entrada, con que más aún que hubiese entrado a un sitio tan pobre y pequeño, pero se puso a hablar con el anciano como si se conociesen de hace tiempo y al final acabó comprando un par de bolsas de papel con diversas verduras y frutas antes de salir y dirigirse a otra tienda muy parecida en cuanto a nivel donde compró unas cuantas latas y paquetes de pasta, salió y fuimos a otra tienda donde compró unas botellas, luego a otra a lo mismo…

Para cuando acabó, llevaba varias bolsas de papel llenas de todo tipo de comidas en brazos, y yo llevaba otras tantas, todas las tiendas que habíamos entrado a comprar eran parecidas, todas eran pequeñas, no llamaban la atención desde fuera y a todas luces eran de barrio y los tenderos casi hasta medio-pobres de ganar lo suficiente para vivir y no demasiado holgadamente.

"Bueno, ya solo falta comprar algo de chocolate y hemos acabado con mi lista." Me dijo.

"Propongo ir primero a dejar esto puesto que estamos pegando al portal." Le dije.

"Vale, está bien, por una vez es una buena idea." Me dijo.

"Deberías hacerme caso alguna vez." Afirmé caminando a su lado cargado de bolsas.

"No sé, por lo que sea te he olvidado, así que… por mucho que digan no acabo de fiarme de ti." Afirmó.

Bueno, cuando me recordaba tampoco era demasiado sincera o me trataba bien, tampoco suponía demasiado cambio.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"No entiendo por qué has comprado tanto chocolate." Le dije cuando salimos de una tienda pequeña donde le habían vendido varias tabletas gordas de su 'oro negro' como lo había llamado para el tendero y que realmente parecía puesto que lo miraba casi con adoración.

"Me encanta." Afirmó. "Me pone de buen humor y… ¿pero qué hago dando explicaciones? He comprado tanto porque lo he comprado y punto ¿qué más te da?"

"Eh, a mí no te me pongas así ¿me oyes?" Le dije mientras paseábamos en busca de amenazas.

"¿Y cómo quieres que me ponga?" Le dije. "Todos dicen que eres mi compañero de piso, que tendría que recordarte, pero eres el único al que no recuerdo. No me gusta ni un pelo, no me huele nada bien."

Bueno, no podía culparla, pero tuve que echar mano de toda mi paciencia y calmarme antes de ver una salida.

"Oye, este barrio me suena." Afirmé.

"Es un barrio normal." Me dijo tranquilamente tras mirar alrededor. "Casas, restaurantes, tiendas…"

"No, por aquí huele bien." Afirmé. "Vamos, ya sé qué podemos hacer para cenar."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Lily)

"Un chiringuito." Dije mirando al sitio donde me había llevado. "¿Me has traído a un chiringuito de fritangas?"

"No, mujer." Me dijo divertido. "No es ahí, es ahí." Afirmó señalando a otro sitio donde había una almeja abriéndose y cerrándose en el letrero.

"No sé qué es más raro." Afirmé.

"Vamos, no te cuesta nada y estamos en la ruta." Me dijo.

"Vale, está bien, pero como vea algo raro te juro que me levanto y me voy." Afirmé.

"Correré el riesgo." Afirmó.

La verdad es que me daba igual un sitio que otro, y ese al menos no parecía tan cutre como un puesto de fritos.

Entramos y vi que era una especie de mezcla entre bar de shushi y restaurante, así que al final no estaba tan mal.

"¿Te importa si es la barra?" Me dijo. "Creo que las mesas están ocupadas."

"Lo que quieras." Afirmé.

La verdad es que no parecía demasiado cómodo, pero parecía desenvolverse bien, hasta que nos trajeron un montón de ostras cerradas.

"Ostras..." Dije mirándolas.

"Sí, me dijeron que ponen los mejores 'frutos del mar' (_fruits du mer_ = mariscos en francés) de la ciudad." Me dijo. "Pero..."

"No me digas que no sabes comértelos." Le dije divertida.

"Claro que sé." Me dijo cogiendo uno y mordiéndolo, haciendo crujir la cáscara y haciéndome reír para coger yo otro y una de las navajas y abrírmela aguantándome la risa al intentar abrirlo como si fuese un animal. "¿Qué?"

"Eres el primer hombre que veo que intenta abrir un bivalvo con los dientes." Afirmé cogiendo otra y abriéndola para dejarla en el plato con la anterior.

"¿Y cómo lo haces tú, eh chica fina?" Me dijo.

"Con esto, como todo el mundo." Afirmé divertida haciendo un malabarismo con la navaja del restaurante antes de abrir otra y mostrársela. "¿Ves? Está tirado."

"Ja, ja, no tiene gracia." Me dijo.

"Para mí sí." Afirmé abriendo más y poniéndolas en la bandeja.

"¿Y por qué tienen que dejarlas cerradas?" Me dijo.

"Te demuestran que están vivas antes de que te las comas." Afirmé. "Que son frescas pero han pasado un control sanitario. Y así, te las puedes apañar como quieras." Añadí regando de limón las que había preparado.

"Bueno, al menos he conseguido algo." Me dijo.

"¿Demostrar que no habías comido esto antes?" Le dije divertida.

"No, que quites esa cara de que te hayan metido un palo por el culo y te rías un poco." Me dijo.

"Yo no tengo cara de eso." Afirmé poniéndome seria.

"Ya te digo que sí." Afirmó.

"Pues claro que no." Le dije.

"Y yo digo que claro que sí." Me dijo. "Pregúntale a cualquiera."

"Eso no es cierto." Afirmé. "Soy muy alegre."

"De eso nada." Me dijo con cara de ironía. "Eres una niña pija con un palo por el culo."

"Claro que no." Afirmé. "También me río, me río mucho, y no me creo que seas quien todos dices porque entonces lo sabrías."

"Con el resto tal vez lo seas." Me dijo. "Pero conmigo siempre actúas igual, y me acabas de confirmar mi idea de que te escondes tras esa máscara de pija y con malas pulgas."

"Tal vez es que tú seas el que me molesta." Afirmé. "Tal vez sea así contigo porque te lo mereces."

"Vale, y tú dices que no me recuerdas." Afirmó. "Pues entonces hagámoslo bien, empecemos de cero y a ver si sigo sin merecer una sonrisa siquiera."

Eso sonaba razonable. Empezar de cero, aunque pareciera saber mi secreto.

"Vale, comencemos de cero." Le dije seria.

"Perfecto." Afirmó recuperando la sonrisa de confianza en sí mismo antes de chuparse los dedos y tenderme la mano. "Soy Fury Kattalakis, y en cierto modo vivo contigo compartiendo piso por órdenes de arriba tuyas y trabajo a tu cargo por las noches."

"Lily Delacroix." Afirmé cogiéndole la mano para chocarla. "Tratante y consejera económica de día y de noche..."

"Sí, creo que ya sé lo que eres de noche." Afirmó. "Me gusta la carne, carne o pescado me da igual siempre y cuando sea fresco y a poder ser con sangre aún, y no soporto demasiado lo vegetal. Me gusta la naturaleza y correr, pero no hago ascos a un buen sofá calentito y un buen documental de animales en la National Geographic, sobre todo los de animales del bosque, me encantan los animales salvajes."

"A mí me gusta el arte, los coches caros y lujosos me pierden, como las motos de gran cilindrada, las BMW y las Harleys son orgásmicas." Afirmé divertida. "Y creo que es evidente que también me gustan los juguetitos peligrosos." Añadí jugando con la navaja cambiándola de mano con una sonrisa. "También me gusta la carne poco hecha, pero no soporto el tofu, créeme, una vez estuve con un vegetariano y lo eché de mi cama antes de llegar a nada porque me dio asco el sabor que tenía tras cenar tofu y sésamo, ugh!" Añadí haciendo un gesto de vomitivo haciéndole casi reírse y a mí sonreír. "Y tampoco me gustáis la mayoría de hombres puesto que no veis más allá de mi exterior."

"Es difícil ver tu interior cuando estás más cerrada que estos bichos." Me dijo levantando una ostra en la mano y pidiendo más.

"Tampoco ninguno intenta ver más allá." Afirmé abriendo más para ponerlas en la bandeja donde podría regarlas de nuevo. "¿Quieres que te las abra?"

"Eso dejaría mi hombría por los suelos." Me dijo. "Un macho debe ser capaz de encontrar y cazar su propia comida y la de las hembras y crías de su grupo."

"Y una mujer debe ser capaz de defenderse sola." Le dije.

"¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?" Me dijo mientras nos traían otra bandeja de lo mismo.

"Tú dices algo de los hombres y yo de las mujeres." Le dije bromeando.

Eso le hizo sonreír y cogió otra ostra, solo que esta vez, la cogió del revés y me preocupé, pero antes de que pudiera decirle nada se había cortado la mano.

"Quieto." Le dije sujetándole una servilleta contra la herida. "Haz el favor de dejar de lloriquear y aguanta un poco. Tengo que aprieta aquí, vamos al baño. Perdone... ¿los servicios?"

"Al fondo." Me contestó el caballero tras la barra señalándomelo. "¿Está bien su acompañante?"

"Se ha cortado con la navaja abriendo una ostra." Afirmé. "¿Tienen un botiquín?"

"Ahora le llevo una venda." Me dijo.

Asentí antes de llevármelo al baño de hombres, abrir el grifo de agua fría y meterle la mano debajo para que aullase de dolor.

"¡¿Estás loca?" Me dijo. "¡Eso duele!"

"Haz el favor de aguantar un poco." Le dije. "Tienes que desinfectártela, como se te infecte será peor."

"Para eso se chupa." Afirmó.

"No digas guarradas." Le dije mientras el camarero entraba con la venda. "Gracias, vale, ahora voy a ponerte mi pañuelo en la herida, te voy a vendar y vamos a ir a casa cuando paguemos la cena. Esto hay que curarlo cuanto antes."

"¡Venga ya, he tenido heridas peores!" Me dijo.

"Cuántas te han tenido que dar puntos." Le pregunté para que no contestase. "Eso pensaba. Será mejor que vayamos y te den unos puntos."

"A Vane, llama a Vane." Me soltó.

"Por qué." Le dije.

"Es mi hermano, él sabrá qué hacer." Afirmo, hasta que pareció pensar algo mientras sacaba el móvil y me bajó la mano. "Tengo una idea mejor, llévame al Santuario."

"¿Un bar?" Le dije confusa. "¿Crees que encontrarás un médico en un bar?"

"Sí." Asintió. "Conozco a uno que vive en el edificio junto a este. Él me curará."

"Está bien… pero como vea que empeora te llevo directo a un hospital." Afirmé.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Benditos los ojos." Me dijo el portero del local saludándome.

"Er… gracias." Afirmé.

"Te acuerdas de mí ¿no?" Me dijo levantando una ceja.

"Sí, eres el portero." Afirmé. "Hijo de los dueños, pero… no recuerdo ser tan cercanos."

"Así que el viejo Ash tenía razón." Me dijo.

"Tengo amnesia, sí." Afirmé. "Pero no te preocupes, recuerdo perfectamente mi lugar en el mundo." Añadí tocándome las sienes.

"Bien, entonces… deduzco que no vienes por ocio." Me dijo. "¿Qué buscas?"

"Él dice que hay un médico aquí, así que… como se cortó abriendo unas ostras, le he traído a que le curen."

"Ah, pasa y dile a mi hermana, ella te lo mandará." Me dijo. "Recuerdas a Aimee ¿verdad?"

"Tú hermana, sí." Afirmé. "Me cae bien, y sí, la recuerdo bastante bien. Es una gran compañía."

"Bueno, al menos no nos has olvidado a todos." Me dijo.

"¿Os importa?" Nos dijo Fury. "Tengo la mano abierta."

"Te dejo, que tengo un bebé llorón como compañero de piso." Le dije antes de darle un golpe en el cuello a Fury a la voz de 'vamos, busquemos a ese médico'.

Y cuando entramos fue peor aún, el estruendo era inmenso, como siempre, encontrar a Aimee fue fácil, el problema fue que ella nos mandase el médico, en lugar de eso, nos dejó pasar por una puerta hacia el edificio anexo y nos dijo que fuésemos directamente hacia la consulta en aquel edificio.

No sé por qué pero recordaba aquella ruta, oscura y casi vacía, lo que no recordaba eran los animales por ahí sueltos.

"Madre mía, esto parece un zoo…" Murmuré.

"Es el refugio para todo el mundo." Me dijo Fury. "Animales incluidos."

"Sí, eso parece." Afirmé mientras llegábamos al piso que nos habían dicho y giraba hacia donde nos indicaron para acabar llegando a una puerta tras la cual podía oler desinfectante y medicinas. "Bueno… ¿seguro que es aquí?" Le pregunté dándome cuenta que eso parecía más una consulta veterinaria que una médica.

"Sí, no te preocupes." Me dijo. "Es el médico de mi hermano."

"Está bien, como quieras." Le dije viéndole sentar en la mesa para mover la silla un poco hacia mí. "¿Por qué no te sientas en una silla como todo el mundo?"

"Las damas primero." Afirmó sonando como a ironía.

"¿Hay algo que no te parezca irónico?" Le pregunté sentándome en la silla.

"No pretendía que sonase así." Me dijo poniéndose serio de nuevo. "No suelo ceder los asientos, no funciona así en donde vengo."

"¿Y de dónde vienes?" Le pregunté.

"Si te lo dijese no me creerías, pero… es algo así como una comuna." Me dijo.

"¿Comuna como los hippies?" Le dije.

"No, más bien como las manadas animales." Me dijo. "Amor libre, peleas por lo mejor… esas cosas."

Sí, bueno, podía hacerme una idea, yo vivía en la naturaleza, ayudaba a esta y ella a cambio, me admitía entre ellos.

"Creo que puedo hacerme una idea." Afirmé.

"¿De veras?" Me dijo divertido.

"Sí, bueno… yo tampoco soy tan insensible, puedo empalizar, con la mayoría de gente." Afirmé suavemente. "Por una vez creo que puedo hacerme una idea más o menos aproximada."

Me di cuenta de que sonreía, pero cuando le miré, apartó la mirada y la clavó en algo a un lado, entonces yo le imité.

"¿Por qué hay jaulas aquí?" Le dije.

"Probablemente por los animales que has visto antes." Me dijo. "En fin, dime algo más sobre ti. ¿Eres de por aquí?"

"No." Negué. "Del viejo continente."

"¿En serio?" Me dijo. "Yo también. ¿De qué parte?"

"Irlanda." Afirmé.

"¡Que fuerte, yo también!" Afirmó. "Bueno, de Inglaterra, pero somos vecinos."

"Sí que es fuerte, sí…" Dije.

Era alucinante que fuésemos del mismo territorio, lástima que, a todas luces, yo era más antigua que él.

"No sabía que eras de allí. No se te nota el acento." Afirmé.

"Sí bueno, llevo aquí mucho tiempo." Afirmó. "Supongo que se me ha pegado el acento de aquí. Además, tú tampoco tienes nada de acento."

"Yo viajo mucho." Afirmé. "¿Y te acuerdas de algo de Irlanda?"

"Las praderas, los bosques… me encantaban los bosques de cerca de mi hogar." Me dijo sonriendo. "¿De qué te acuerdas tú?"

"Parecido." Afirmé. "Me gustaba mucho pintar, solía ir a pintar cerca de mi casa, a lo alto de una colina que no llegaba a montaña y ver el pueblo a los pies de esta desde arriba." Añadí recordando lo que le decía según lo decía. "Me encantaba la brisa que me traía los olores del valle unas veces y otras las de la naturaleza por encima de mí."

"Suena bien." Asintió sonriendo, esta vez, para mi sorpresa, de una forma normal, como si pudiese imaginárselo y disfrutase con la imagen que le describía.

Todo fue bien hasta que llegó el médico, un señor mayor que saludó a Fury calurosamente.

"Vaya, así que este es tu médico de cabecera ¿no?" Le dije.

"No, soy el suegro de su hermano." Me dijo el hombre. "Doctor McTierney, pero puedes llamarme Paul."

"Encantada." Le dije.

"Señor, si podemos empezar…" Le dijo Fury.

"Claro, cambia de…"

"No, así está bien." Afirmó él.

"Está bien, como quieras." Le dijo el doctor. "Señorita, si es tan amable de esperar fuera."

"Claro, estaré al otro lado." Afirmé para salir, cerrar tras de mí y apoyarme en la pared del pasillo.

Aquel sitio me parecía un poco raro, sabía que lo conocía porque sabía moverme por allí, pero no entendí por qué había tantos animales sueltos ni por qué un médico tenía la consulta que parecía de un veterinario.

Y entonces pensé en el chico. Conocía a sus dos hermanos, me fiaba bastante de Vane y él me había dicho que ese chico, Fury, era mi compañero de piso y que trabajaba conmigo por las noches, el problema era que no acababa de entender cómo o por qué habría de coger a alguien como él. No era un cazador, solo era un humano.

Y entonces recordé lo de la cena y sonreí al recordar su intento de comerse una ostra sin abrirla, partiendo la cáscara con sus dientes. Cielos, era mono, tal vez lo tuviese a mi lado para alimentarme de él, aunque no tenía las marcas propias de mí, al menos que yo hubiese podido ver.

¿Y si llevaba poco tiempo con él? Eso explicaría que faltasen las marcas, no solía descuidarme en eso, pero era posible que lo hubiese estado posponiendo ¿no?

Suspiré suavemente y me apoyé contra la pared.

"¿Qué haces aquí tan sola?" Me dijo otro chico, uno bastante atractivo.

"Espero a que salga mi acompañante del médico." Afirmé. "¿Nos conocemos?"

"Esto… sí." Me dijo. "Soy Remi. Vale que no nos hemos visto tanto, pero…"

"Remi." Le dijo uno de su cuatrillizos hermanos. "No pasa nada."

"Oye, está rara." Le dijo.

"Baja y habla con el resto." Afirmó. "Vane está abajo y nos ha contado algo bastante… interesante. Corre."

"A ti sí que te recuerdo." Afirmé. "Eras Dev."

"Es bueno que me recuerdes aunque sea un poco." Me dijo asintiendo. "Ya me han contado lo de tu… problema."

"Oh, lo de que olvido cosas." Afirmé. "Las recuerdo al cabo de nada, el problema es que a mi acompañante no consigo acabar de recordarlo."

"Pues sí que es raro, sí." Afirmó. "Trabajáis juntos, y si quieres mi opinión, yo creo que te va, un poco."

"¿Que me va?" Le dije levantando una ceja divertida.

"Sí, que pegáis, que os parecéis… que hacéis una buena pareja, si quieres mi opinión." Me dijo.

"Una buena pareja." Afirmé con ironía.

"Sí, los dos tenéis carácter, y eso es bueno." Afirmó. "Al menos este macho te podrá plantar cara si tienes un mal día. Y diría… que te sería fiel de por vida."

"Y eso lo dices porque… eres vidente ¿no?" Le dije divertida. "Admítelo, alguien como yo no puede tener una relación estable. Sobreviviré a cualquiera, tengo una salud de hierro."

En realidad era casi inmortal, pero no podía ir por ahí diciendo que lo era, aunque el Santuario era un lugar neutro para los nuestros, pero… por qué lo era.

No sé, había algo que debía haber olvidado, algo que ver con lo que había allí, el problema era que no podía entender qué relación tenía todo lo que había olvidado o qué era.

"¿Estás bien?" Me dijo.

"Sí, es que… hay algo raro." Afirmé. "He olvidado cosas, y me da la impresión de que todo lo que he olvidado está relacionado de algún modo."

"¿Tú crees?" me dijo con una cara algo sospechosa.

"Ahora sí." Afirmé. "Y deduzco que tú sabes algo."

"Ya me gustaría." Afirmó. "Solo sé que te has olvidado de gente y nada más."

"Pareces sincero." Asentí. "Está bien, supongo que si lo he olvidado no sería muy importante."

"Probablemente." Me dijo asintiendo. "Por cierto, aún no me has dicho qué haces."

"Esperar a que un médico en una consulta que parece de un veterinario le haga una revisión y cure a mi acompañante." Afirmé.

"Sí, un… médico en despacho de veterinario." Afirmó. "Bueno, ya sabes, por aquí hay muchos animales, nuestras mascotas."

"Sí, me he fijado, suerte que no los tenéis por el bar, creo que a sanidad no les gustaría demasiado." Afirmé viendo un precioso leopardo que se me acercó con recelo hasta quedar a mi alcance y al cual acaricié suavemente tras las orejas y la garganta haciéndole soltar algo similar a un ronroneo.

"Para no gustarte los animales parece que te llevas bien con estos." Me dijo cuando se me acercaron más, esta vez cachorros que se pusieron a jugar conmigo.

"Me gustan los animales, y ellos parecen los únicos sinceros de verdad conmigo." Les dije sonriendo. "Se me acercan solo cuando quieren, y a veces me evitan. Pero casi siempre suelen acercarse a mí. Parecen los únicos que no me tienen miedo." Afirmé viendo a un lobo precioso frotándome un poco un lado del costado con la cabeza. "Eres precioso…" Afirmé. "¿Cómo se llama?"

"Colmillo (Colmillo = Fang)" Me dijo.

"Anda… ¿eres otro Fang?" Le dije al lobo frotándole los costados de la cabeza para que me chupase la cara varias veces. "¡Jajajaja, es tan pegajoso como el humano!"

"Ya veo que a ti también te gustan." Me dijo enganchando de cuello al lobo para separármelo y hacer que el leopardo y este se peleasen alejándose rodando entre gruñidos animales.

"¿No le hará daño el leopardo al lobo?" Le dije a Dev.

"No creo." Negó. "Como mucho se harán unos cortes."

"Ah…" Afirmé.

Respiré suavemente mirando y acariciando un cachorro en mi regazo.

"¿No tardan mucho?" Pregunté.

"Están curando a alguien, tardarán un poco." Afirmó.


	17. CAPITULO 17: LA CAZADORA SIN MEMORIA

**CAPITULO 17: LA CAZADORA SIN MEMORIA.**

(Voz de Fury)

"Así que por eso no querías trasformarte." Me dijo el veterinario mientras me curaba tras trasformarme en animal para que pudiese hacerlo. "La chica se ha olvidado de que sois animales con forma humana y prefieres que no lo sepa."

Asentí sin soltar ruido.

"Bueno, ya puedes destrasformarte, no tienes ningún tendón cortado ni nada, es simplemente un corte superficial." Me dijo mientras acababa de destransformarme y apartó la mirada pasándome la ropa que me había quitado antes para comenzar a vestirme. "Me parece a mí que esa chica no sabe lo que se le viene encima…"

"Me ha visto varias veces así, creo que ya no se asustaría." Afirmé atándome los pantalones antes de tenderle la mano. "Eh, tengo una idea." Afirmé sonriendo al ocurrírseme una idea genial. "¿Te importa echarle un poco de cuento y poner algo más de venda?"

"Claro." Me dijo. "Cuando me digas por qué vamos a malgastar vendas."

"Pues…" Le dije divertido ante las posibilidades que me daba mi idea.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Lili)

Llevábamos un buen rato ya esperando fuera, cuando por fin captamos ruidos al otro lado y poco después se abrió la puerta para dejar salir al médico.

"Pero qué…" Dije al ver a mi compañero.

"Este chico es un cabezota." Me dijo el médico. "Mira que tener que esperar a tener un corte en la mano para que le trate…"

"Pero qué le ha pasado." Afirmé viéndole salir con unas vendas bajo la camiseta en la cintura.

"Nada." Me dijo él antes de que pudiese hablar el médico.

"Nada no hace que te pongan vendas." Le dije. "¿Te ha pasado algo?"

"No." Me dijo lacónicamente.

No sé, había algo en todo eso que no me acababa de cuadrar, al fin y al cabo no le había notado nada raro en la espalda o el torso cuando fuimos, que yo supiese no le habían dado ahí y si hubiese estado herido hubiese estado resentido cuanto menos.

"¿Qué tal el corte de la mano?" Pregunté viendo la venda que le habían puesto.

"Bien, bien." Me dijo el médico. "El corte se le curará en nada, le he puesto unos puntos de sutura. El problema es que también tenía la muñeca torcida."

"Pufff… y luego me riñes a mí porque cuando me meto a trabajar vuelvo como vuelvo…" le dije.

"Eh, esto es diferente." Afirmé. "No me he quejado. Es el médico el que me ha puesto todo esto."

"Ya veo." Afirmé. "¿Cuánto debes?"

"Nada, es el hermano de mi consuegro." Nos dijo el médico. "Y su amiga."

"Pero qué suerte tiene." Dije. "Cena gratis porque se corta una mano, médico gratis porque es familia… Oye, en serio. ¿No tendrás un familiar o un amigo o algo joyero que me pueda dar un diamante?"

"Oye, si tienes uno de esos no tenemos inconveniente en que nos regales otro." Dijo Dev.

"Jetas." Nos dijo Fury. "¿Y ese perro?"

"Ahora mismo le hecho… llamo un colega mío que se dedica a los animales." Dijo el médico levantando un dedo al darse cuenta de que era médico.

"Será mejor que nos vayamos ya." Afirmé. "Tengo trabajo que hacer y antes será mejor que acompañe a este a casa. Me parece que hoy no va a poder hacer gran cosa."

"Eh, yo puedo." Afirmó. "Son solo vendas, no me van a impedir hacer mi trabajo."

"¿Unas vendas por todo el abdomen?" Le dije. "Déjame dudarlo."

"Pues sí, dúdalo todo lo que quieras, pero puedo trabajar." Afirmó.

"Está bien, si crees eso vamos, será mejor que empecemos, hace un rato ya que anocheció." Afirmé. "Vamos a ver si puedo pillar un buen ejemplar antes del amanecer. Con permiso, caballeros."

"Oye, cuando acabes podrías pasarte por aquí." Me dijo Dev. "Ya sabes, para echarte un trago y eso antes de irte a acostar."

"No suena mal." Afirmé. "Resérvame alguno fuerte, un motero no estaría nada mal tras una buena noche de pelea."

"Cuando acabemos podríamos ir a casa." Me dijo Fury. "Una cosa es que me apetezca algo de acción nocturna y otra que esté para irme por ahí de copas."

"Críos..." Suspiré. "Déjalo Dev, te paso la dirección y me pones el envío para llevar."

"Como quieras, ya veremos qué conseguimos." Me dijo.

Salir de allí fue más sencillo, el edificio tenía una puerta trasera y pudimos salir sin problema sin ser vistos siquiera salvo por un ave rapaz posada en un saliente de la fachada cerca de la puerta por donde salimos.

"Bueno, vayamos por el West-Side." Dije.

"Vane iba a ocuparse de los cementerios." Me dijo Fury. "Fang de todo el East-Side y yo..."

"Tú podrías hacer el West-Side mientras yo voy y me hago los barrios altos." Afirmé sonriendo. "Eh, muy buena, peinaremos todo el perímetro y así no se nos escapará nadie."

"No, iba a decir que tú y yo podríamos ir juntos." Me dijo. "Yo estoy herido, y tú... bueno, con el golpe que te has dado en el baño me preocupa que no te haya dejado secuelas algo más graves."

"Vale." Cedí tras unos segundos pensando y darme cuenta que era cierto lo que decía, tenía algo de razón. "Está bien, los dos por el West-Side. Ya veremos cómo nos las apañamos."

"Tal vez si fueses un poco más normal..." Me dijo.

"Eh, esta es la ropa adecuada para hacer este trabajo." Afirmé mirándome la chupa de cuero ajustada y abierta hasta debajo del pecho dejando ver la camiseta blanca de tirante ancho bajo esta, con un cinturón corsé y los pantalones de cuero como segunda piel propia por dentro de las botas altas de motera con tacón mientras me ponía las gafas de sol.

"No lo dudo, pero creo que así solo pasaremos por un par de bandarras en busca de camorra."

"Que es lo que somos." Afirmé sonriendo divertida. "Vamos, no te agobies, nos tomarán por un par de amigos, tal vez una parejita algo chunga, definitivamente, gente con la que no les apetecerá meterse y ya está. Asunto arreglado. Y ahora vamos, estamos en el East-Side, hay que cruzarse media ciudad y estamos en plena semana del Mardi-Grass."

"Hoy es Mardi-Grass." Me dijo. "A partir de mañana habrá más paz ¿no?"

"Sí, y probablemente me vuelvan a reubicar." Afirmé pensándolo mejor.

Si me reubicaban, me sacarían de allí, si me sacaban de allí, aquel tío tan raro y caliente estaría fuera de tiro... tenía dos opciones; uno, me daba un homenaje el poco tiempo que me quedara allí tras acabar esa semana y luego, si nos habíamos visto no nos acordábamos y él me olvidaba tras una mañana de ensueño tras una noche de frenética caza, o dos, dejaba las cosas como estaban, él me recordaría como una ex-compañera y punto puesto que no merecía demasiado la pena hacer amistades para tan poco tiempo.

Decisiones, la parte más difícil de todo el asunto.

Y no me dio demasiado tiempo a pensar, porque al cabo de menos de cinco minutos de haberme planteado las dos opciones, nos encontramos con un cazador en apuros contra una buena bandada de daimons asesinos que nos ventilamos entre los tres en menos de diez minutos.

"Gracias, pero podía haberlo hecho yo solo." Me dijo el cazador.

"No hay de qué." Afirmé. "Entre nosotros nos ayudamos." Añadí recogiendo mis armas que había arrojado contra ellos y limpiándolas antes de devolverlas a sus fundas por mi cuerpo y girarme hacia Fury para decirle que siguiésemos.

Sin embargo, no llegué a decir eso.

"Hum..." Murmuré sonriendo al ver que había sufrido un pequeño accidente en la lucha y tenía un corte en sus pantalones dejando entre ver un trozo de nalga que parecía una piedra bien esculpida.

"Supongo que querrás que sigamos." Me dijo girándose y viéndome.

"Desde luego." Afirmé sonriendo.

Bueno, la noche era joven, el tío no estaba nada mal y al fin y al cabo, me olvidaría cuando hubiese acabado de darme una alegría y alimentarme de él un poco.

Sonriendo me puse a su altura con un par de saltos y él me miró.

"Se te ve contenta." Me dijo con ironía. "¿A qué se debe tamaño honor?"

"Me gusta mi trabajo. Oh, sí..." Afirmé feliz. "Me encanta mucho."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Fury)

"Dios... no sé cómo lo haces pero cada vez que salimos de caza acabas medio muerta." Le dije a Lily llevándola en brazos un rato después de que, una vez más, desapareciese un rato por un destello y volviese para caerme encima, como siempre. "Va a ser una costumbre ya lo de caerme encima."

"O tú es que te pones en el lugar menos indicado." Me dijo.

Era curioso, ella había desaparecido pero yo no. Debería haber aparecido donde ella o bien ella no haber desaparecido, pero lo había hecho, habíamos estado separados casi media hora hasta que cayera hecha unos zorros.

"Fury, para." Me dijo de pronto mientras comenzaba a salir el sol.

"¿Qué dices?" Le dije. "Aún hay mucho camino por cubrir."

"¡Para, por dios!" Me dijo haciéndome clavarme en el suelo ante su tono y el hecho de que parecía estar sufriendo.

Con cuidado la miré y me di cuenta que comenzaba a convulsionarse un poco en mis brazos, como si algo le doliese; hasta que me di cuenta de que tenía la piel roja y como quemada.

"Mierda, joder." Afirmé dándome cuenta de qué ocurría.

Miré alrededor, tenía que encontrar algo, lo que fuera, algo que pudiera cubrirla entera; entonces me di cuenta de un detalle, conocía aquel barrio.

"Aguanta un poco." Le dije apoyándola en el suelo en una sombra antes de ponerme a desvestirme el torso para enrollarla en la ropa tras romper una boca de riego para empaparla antes de envolverla tanto como pude con mi ropa y volver a cogerla en brazos para ponerme a correr con ella en brazos.

Sabía exactamente dónde ir, conocía aquel barrio y sabía exactamente cómo llegar y dónde ir para estar seguros y que estuviese suficientemente cerca.

La puerta no estaba abierta, así que la abrí con un par de patadas y entré, casi arranqué las cortinas de todo el local para tapar hasta la más mínima apertura de luz hasta que encontré un sitio perfecto y lo acondicioné tras depositarla en el suelo aún convulsionándose hasta que conseguí sumir el pequeño espacio en tinieblas casi completas, entonces me tiré al suelo.

"Por favor, llámame algo." Le dije comenzando a descubrirla un poco. "Insúltame, llámame lo que sea, pero di algo... vamos, pija insoportable..." Gemí mojándola con el cubo de fregar lleno de agua limpia y mi camiseta a modo de esponja. "Por favor..."

Tenía mal aspecto, toda la carne que había visto la luz estaba roja y comenzaba a ampollarse en algunos puntos mientras en otros parecía quemada.

Me puse a frotársela con agua fresca como pude, hasta que me di cuenta de que no parecía servir de nada y salí para coger la tela más grande y meterla en el cubo del agua que cambié antes de volver dentro y ponerme a desnudarla para luego, envolverla en la tela mojada y sujetarla entre mis brazos.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Vane)

Estaba volviendo de trabajar, dispuesto a dormir un buen rato y algo preocupado porque el móvil de Lili estaba apagado o fuera de cobertura y no había podido contactar con ella aún cuando oí a Bride gritando en la puerta de la tienda y corrí hacia ella.

"¡Hay alguien dentro!" Me dijo nerviosa. "¡Iba a llamar a la policía!"

La puerta trasera estaba forzada, era evidente que la habían abierto a golpes, así que decidí que llamar a la policía le daría tiempo a quien quiera que hubiese entrado para escapar.

"NO llames." Le dije. "Entra por la puerta principal, voy a ver si me encuentro al invasor."

No necesitaba armas, yo era la mejor arma, pero por si acaso, me cogí un palo que podía servir como bate en caso de un primer contacto con un asaltante. Ya armado, decidí entrar y si encontraba algo, cambiar de forma y despedazarlo si se había atrevido a hacer daño a Bride.

Entre por el almacén y no encontré ni un signo de que hubiese nadie, hasta que me giré de golpe al notar alguien tras de mí y estuve a punto de darle.

"Bride, por amor de dios." Le dije asustado. "Podría haberte noqueado con la cabeza abierta. ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Me da miedo encontrármelo." Me dijo.

"Está bien, mantente a mi espalda." Le dije. "Creo que no está por aquí, probablemente esté en la tienda."

"Pero si no hay nada." Me dijo. "¡Las joyas!"

"No te preocupes, las repondré, lo importante es que no haya hecho más daños."

No debería haber hablado, había ropas por el suelo, sin dañar, el pequeño grifo del mini-lavabo estaba abierto y el cuartito donde este estaba, empantanado con charcos de agua, habían abierto con violencia el botiquín y casi parecía hasta de un zarpazo, pero por allí no había nadie.

De nuevo hablaba antes de tiempo, porque en cuanto abrí la puerta de la trastienda a la tienda, oí una respiración agitada y me preparé a atacar, estaban en el probador, así que levanté el palo y me dispuse a reventar la cabeza del ladrón, lo hubiese hecho, si no fuese porque al abrir las cortinas de golpe y ver quién era el ladrón me paré de golpe.

"¡Fury!" Le dije atónito de verle allí, y más aún, en su forma humana y abrazado a un fardo de ropas caladas. "¡¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo, pedazo de animal?"

"¡Está herida!" Me gritó. "Dios, estaba quemándose, no podía hacer nada, la he mojado, le he quitado la ropa y la he cubierto con telas húmedas."

"Esas telas son mercancía." Le dije antes de darme cuenta que las telas parecían cubrir algo, o mejor dicho, a alguien. "¿Quién hay ahí?"

"Lili." Afirmó. "Es... creo que está grave, no sé qué hacer."

Lili, la cazadora oscura que había contratado nuestros servicios y que más que una jefa era una amiga, que nos pagaba nuestra ayuda con bastantes más intereses de lo que nosotros aportábamos.

"Bride, hay que cegar las ventanas." Afirmé dándome cuenta de por qué estaba quemada. "El sol es mortal para ella."

"Ahora mismo." Afirmó.

"Fury, déjame ver." Le dije.

"NO." Me dijo sujetándola mejor.

"Fury, Lili es una cazadora oscura, el sol es mortal para ellos." Afirmé. "No sé cómo salía de día, pero ahora se ha quemado, tienes que dejarme verla."

Me costó un poco, pero al final acabé convenciéndole para que me dejara ver.

"Esto no tiene buena pinta." Afirmé. "Os llevaré a su casa, cójela en brazos. Bride, agárrate a mí, vamos a usar un poco de magia. Y va a tener que deberle un favor a alguien."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Fury)

"¿Está bien?" Le pregunté al hombre que estaba con nosotros en el cuarto de Lili.

"Aún no." Afirmó. "Nuestras heridas tardan lo suyo en curar, pero con lo que le he puesto, sanará para la noche."

"Talon, no sabía que ella era..." Le dijo su compañera.

"No solo eso." Afirmó. "No se llama Lili. No recuerdo su nombre, pero era de una tribu de las colinas de Tara. Del clan de los O'Connelly. Una vida bastante perra y una muerte cruel, como todos nosotros."

"¿La conocías?" Le preguntó su hembra.

"No." Dijo sacudiendo la cabeza. "Yo era de otra isla. Pero... sí tengo oída su historia."

"¿Qué historia?" Le pregunté, esta vez yo, con curiosidad. "Ella no ha dicho nada."

"Ash no quiere que salga de aquí pero... por lo que se ve, cuando ella se convirtió en cazadora su contrato no era como el del resto. Ella perdió su identidad."

"¿Cómo?" Le dijo su hembra. "Quiero decir... todos tenéis una identidad."

"Atenea se la quitó, eliminó sus recuerdos, y creedme, si lo que había oído de ella cuando aún estaba vivo es cierto... probablemente el que le borrasen la memoria es algo bueno."

"¿Por qué?" Le dije.

"Mató a todo su clan ella sola en su acto de venganza." Me contestó.

Eso hizo que tanto mi cuñada como su hembra se cubrieran las bocas ahogando un grito cada una, pero a mí me dejó un poco mosca.

"Eso es imposible." Afirmé. "Vale, es una borde, y vale, asesina daimons que da gusto, pero es solo eso, asesina solo y exclusivamente daimons."

"Y violadores." Dijo Talon.

"Solo fue uno." Dije.

"¿Y no te has preguntado por qué rompería la regla de no hacer daño a humanos?" Me dijo.

"No." Afirmé. "Ese hombre se lo merecía, si no lo hubiese hecho ella lo hubiese hecho yo."

"Los MacGraph la raptaron." Me dijo. "La raptaron y la violaron, aunque los hombres de su padre y su marido les encontraran y mataran... creo que eso no se olvidaría aunque te borraran la memoria."

"Que horror." Dijeron las mujeres.

Sin duda era algo asqueroso, violar a una mujer contra su voluntad era un acto de cobardía extrema y realmente horrible.

"Cuéntanos lo que sepas." Le dije. "No te dejes detalle que hayas oído."

"Yo repito que no la conocía, solo he oído rumores y leyendas." Nos dijo.

"Pues empieza a cantar." Afirmé.

"Por lo que decían, una vez fue hija de una alta cuna pero siempre se dedicó al arte puesto que su cuna se lo permitía. Según fue creciendo, muchos de los hombres de su clan pusieron los ojos en ella; hasta que su padre la prometió con el príncipe de un clan vecino al de mi padre llegando a la adolescencia." Nos dijo antes de parar un momento. "Por lo que dicen, meses antes del enlace, la raptaron unos guerreros de un clan enemigo y la forzaron entre todos varias veces antes de que les encontraran y mataran, pero una vez desflorada, su prometido se negó a casarse con ella y al cabo de unos años la prometieron y casaron con uno de los príncipes aliados que no la tocó más de lo necesario y se decía que prefería al resto de damas."

No podía comprenderlo, había que ser estúpido para dejar pasar a una mujer como aquella. ¿Qué más daba si era o no virgen? Era preciosa y deliciosa, con o sin mal humor constante.

"A la muerte del rey, su marido asumió el trono de su suegro." Afirmó Talon como rematando la historia. "Mandándola matar a ella al poco de dicha muerte."

"¡Eso es horrible!" Dijo Bride. "¡Qué desgraciado!"

"¿Con qué cargos la condenaron?" Preguntó la hembra de Talon.

"Brujería." Afirmó Talon. "Su marido afirmó que era una bruja, que había hecho hechizos y por eso era incapaz de darle hijos. En esa época, nadie cuestionaría a un rey y menos si la princesa era especialmente bella y su cuerpo era apropiado para la concepción."

"Malditos hijos de..." Dije gruñendo. "Ahora entiendo por qué es tan estirada."

"Aún no he acabado." Dijo Talon. "Si hasta aquí os parece horrible esperar a oír el final de la historia."

"¿Qué puede haber peor que la muerte de una inocente que sufrió tanto?" Dijo Bride.

"Que la inocente se reencarnó y su fantasma asoló la aldea, muy pocos pudieron escapar, la mayoría hombres jóvenes y niños." Afirmó Talón. "Creo que su acto de venganza fue matar no solo a su marido sino a todas las mujeres de la aldea y a cuantos hombres se atrevieron a defenderlas."

Eso sí que me dejó congelado. No podía estar hablando de la misma persona. Lili era salvaje con los daimons, pero dañar a humanos inocentes... era tremendamente dulce con niños y mujeres, a mi cuñada la protegía, la apreciaba y le había dolido el dolor de Vane y Bride.

No, no podía ser.

"Es imposible." Dijo Bride. "No sé quién es Lili, pero no puedo creer que haya matado a una aldea entera, que matara a las mujeres... Es... vale, es una cazadora, pero... yo soy mujer, y siempre me ha tratado bien, me protege de cualquier hombre cuando está cerca."

"No lo sé, ya he dicho que son solo rumores que había oído." Nos dijo Talon.

"Me da igual quién fuese." Afirmé. "La Lili que conocemos no es una asesina psicópata, no hace daño a mujeres humanas y mucho menos a niños inocentes."

"Probablemente sea porque perdió su memoria." Me dijo Talon. "No la conozco, pero..."

"Tú no la conoces, pero yo vivo con ella." Afirmé. "Y puede ser muchas cosas, es insufrible y una maldita estirada y pija de mierda, pero no es una psicópata asesina."

"No pretendía ofender al contar esto." Me dijo. "Probablemente sea mejor que lo olvides porque ella no sabe nada, es incapaz de recordar nada."

"Me da igual, no lo necesita." Afirmé. "Y si tan malo ha sido su pasado mortal, es mejor que lo haya olvidado."

"Será mejor que nos marchemos ya." Dijo su hembra cogiéndole del brazo.

"Sobre las quemaduras, procura que no vuelva a salir de día." Me dijo Talon. "Si le das ese bálsamo en las peores posiblemente se le sanen más rápidas. Oh, y cuando despierte, dile que esta noche no tiene por qué salir, que se quede aquí y descanse."

"Está bien." Afirmé.


	18. CAPÍTULO 18: PREMIO DE LA VICTORIA INEXP

**CAPITULO 18: PREMIO DE LA VICTORIA. INEXPERIENCIA CON HEMBRAS HUMANAS.**

(Voz de Fury)

Las 9 de la tarde. Hace horas que el sol se fue y yo sigo echado junto a Lili que está en el sofá, aunque tengo la tele puesta. Ella no se ha movido, aunque sí es cierto que a eso de las cuatro ha gemido y se ha revuelto un poco.

Casi no he comido y he estado casi todo el rato en mi forma animal, aunque como me dijo Talon que por la noche estaría casi curada he preferido trasformarme de nuevo a mi forma humana para cuidarla, y gracias a dios que lo he hecho, porque primero comienza a mover los ojos bajo los párpados cerrados y luego veo que abre uno en una rendija tras tirarme un golpe que esquivo aunque no lo consigo con el agarre a mi cuello, y cuando me ve, abre los ojos y me suelta.

"No deberías hacer eso." Me dijo. "Me has asustado, pensaba que eras una amenaza."

"Pues anda que tú... me has dado un susto de muerte por la mañana." Le digo mirándole las heridas que ya casi han sanado.

"Dios... me duele mucho la piel." Se queja cuando intenta levantarse.

"No te muevas." Le digo reteniéndola antes de coger un par de cojines y usarlos para ponérselos tras la espalda y levantarla un poco. "El médico ha dicho que no te movieras en todo el día para que se te curasen mejor."

"Dios me libre de morirme por unas quemaduras tan pequeñas." Me dice frotándose la cara para sentir dolor y darse cuenta que tiene la cara aún algo dolida.

"Te has quemado a base de bien." Le digo cogiendo algo de pomada.

"Tengo que levantarme, tengo que ir a trabajar esta noche." Afirma volviendo a intentar levantarse y encontrándose de nuevo con mi negación impidiéndole hacerlo.

"Te han dado fiesta por esta noche." Le digo suavemente. "Así que haz el favor de quedarte quieta un rato."

"¿Me han dado fiesta?" Me dice confusa. "Yo nunca tengo fiesta del trabajo."

"Ash me llamó antes y me dijo que descansases." Afirmo. "Se enteró de lo que te había pasado y me dijo que por esta noche descansases y te recuperases de las quemaduras."

Aún la vi dudar un poco pero al final se relajó y se acomodó mejor las almohadas antes de mirarme y dejar entre ver aún un poco de duda.

"¿Y tú qué haces aquí?" Me dijo.

"Esperar que te duermas para rematarte." Le dije. "¿Tú qué crees?"

"No lo sé." Me dijo. "Si lo supiera no te preguntaría."

"Consideraba que alguien tenía que cuidarte un poco." Afirmé. "Así que… aquí estoy. ¿Te traigo más agua fría?"

"No, me bastará con algo frío para beber." Me dijo frotándose la garganta. "Me arde la garganta."

"Ahora mismo te traigo algo." Afirmé levantándome para ir a la cocina.

Aunque había estado cuidándola, había estado también en mi forma animal algunos ratos cortos, por si despertaba. Así que mientras iba a coger la bebida fría, recogí un par de cosas que había dejado por ahí siendo un lobo y las quité antes de volver a su habitación con un cubo con cubitos de hielo y dentro una botella de agua con gas que había en la nevera.

"No he encontrado agua normal, pero tenías esta." Afirmé mostrándosela.

"Gracias." Me dijo.

Con cuidado le quité el tapón y la ayudé a incorporarse un poco para tenderle la botella y que me mirase con cara de pocos amigos.

"¿Y ahora qué?" Le dije.

"¿Y el vaso?" Me dijo.

"No lo necesitas." Afirmé acercándosela a los labios. "Bebe…"

"Señor… lo que hay que oír…" Murmuró antes de intentar cogerme la botella que aparté de su alcance cuando vi que ocultaba una mueca de dolor.

"¿Qué haces?" Le dije.

"Puedo sola." Afirmó.

"Yo creo que no, así que colabora un poco." Le dije. "Abre la boca y te ayudo."

Dudó un poco, pero al final abrió un poco la boca y pude apoyarle el orificio de la botella en los labios para inclinar un poco y dejarle beber; todo iba bien hasta que movió un poco la cabeza para indicarme que dejara de echar agua y se cayó un poco mojándola.

"Oh, mira lo que has hecho ahora." Me dijo.

"Lo siento ¿vale?" Le dije. "Ahora te lo seco."

Fue algo curioso, cuando cogí una toalla del baño y regresé la vi frotarse un poco la ropa como si quisiera sacar la mancha del agua, entonces me vio y me dejó frotarla un poco con la toalla.

Dios... era tan tremendamente preciosa que me daba hambre voraz solo mirarla vestida con ese camisón que había encontrado en un cajón y que en mi opinión, le sobraba.

Entonces levanté la visa, solo la vista para mirarla. Me miraba, no parecía perderse ni un solo movimiento mío.

"Se secará." Afirmé suavemente. "Y tampoco hace falta que me mires como si fuese a matarte de un momento a otro."

"No, es solo que... cuando te miro me das la impresión de un animal salvaje." Me dijo con la misma suavidad y mirando a otro lado como haciendo pucheros. "Y en cambio en momentos como este me pareces una persona hasta cierto punto... tierna."

¿Tierno yo?. ¿Un lobo?

"No sé si sentirme honrado o humillado." Le dije divertido y aguantándome las ganas de reírme. "Tierno... los hombres no somos tiernos, somos salvajes."

"No tiene por qué." Afirmó. "Aunque los salvajes tienen más encanto."

"Solo el más fuerte sobrevive." Afirmé. "El más fuerte es el mejor y solo puede optar a lo mejor." Añadí incorporándome para sentar junto a ella y mirándola divertido. "El más fuerte es el primero en elegir, siempre."

"Eso estaría por ver." Me dijo con ironía.

"El más fuerte es el que escoge hembra." Afirmé con ironía. "El que deja descendencia y esta se mejora con cada generación."

"Eso será si la hembra se deja." Me dijo contestando a mi mirada con una mirada de ironía ácida.

"Siempre podemos hacer la prueba." Afirmé derribándola y sujetándola contra el colchón puesto que parecía dispuesta a volver a intentar levantarse.

Era divertido, hizo intentos de separarse, pero no lo consentí. De haber estado en mi forma animal y ella ser una loba, sin lugar a dudas, ahora mismo estaría haciendo mi primer intento de penetración, y entonces aprovechó que aflojé un poco al notar un temblor donde la sujetaba y con un tirón se soltó e invirtió las posiciones.

"¿Quién tiene la sartén por el mango ahora?" Me dijo con ironía.

"No por mucho tiempo." Afirmé haciéndola rodar para caernos de la cama girándome de nuevo para evitar dañarla en la caía y rodando para volver a quedar arriba.

Era divertido, hasta ella se reía en esa pelea tan erótica donde costaba decidir quién estaba arriba y quién debajo puesto que cambiábamos cada dos por tres en un tira y afloja entre ambos. Era divertido, las lobas te mordían, pero esta chica solo peleaba sin hacer demasiado daño. Mucho mejor que estar cada dos por tres notando laceraciones y mordiscos por el cuello y los hombros y omoplatos y patas.

Al cabo de un rato estábamos los dos jadeando a causa del esfuerzo y las fuerzas que estábamos gastando ambos en aquel combate.

Y finalmente, acabé yo arriba de ella con ella bien sujeta contra mí junto a la chimenea falsa de la que salía un calor bastante fuerte.

"¿Te rindes?" Le dije.

"Juegas con ventaja." Me dijo intentando soltarse de nuevo sin que la dejase. "Yo no estoy en plenitud de forma."

"De lo cual me alegro." Afirmé para robarle un beso. "Premio por el dolor de espalda. Y ahora... ¿qué premio me puedo tomar?"

"Me has vencido justamente." Me dijo suavemente. "Supongo que... podrías tomar lo que quisieras."

Eso me hizo sonreír y la ataqué la boca de nuevo antes de agacharme a susurrarle algo medio en broma al oído antes de separarme lentamente y observar la cara de sorpresa que le había causado con mis palabras.

"Ya, lo suponía." Afirmé.

Entonces ella me volvió a derribar y acabó sobre mí de nuevo, solo que esta vez, podría decirse que entre mis brazos.

"Sea, pero vas a tener que currártelo más." Afirmó antes de besarme ella. "Voy a ducharme."

"¿Y eso?" Le dije sobreponiéndome a la sorpresa que me había causado.

"Hay que estar limpio para disfrutarlo más." Afirmó guiñándome un ojo. "Tú ya me entiendes."

Limpios, eso no lo acababa de pillar. Nosotros no necesitábamos estar limpios, las veces que lo compartí con mujeres no había agua corriente, así que lo de ducharse antes era algo que no acababa de entender. Las últimas veces, con las lobas, no necesitabas lavarte antes, a decir verdad solo te lavabas cuando estabas lleno de mierda hasta la piel o cuando te trasformabas y por no llamar la atención porque los humanos no solían apestar a bosque y estaban casi siempre impolutos.

Así que al final acabé preocupándome un poco y me tragué mi orgullo para llamar a alguien.

"¿Sí?" Me dijeron al otro lado. "Más vale que sea importante, me has pillado en medio de un rastro."

"¿Bride se ducha cuando vais a copular?" Le pregunté yendo al grano.

"Deja de beber agua del retrete, te da alucinaciones." Me dijo.

"¡Oye, no cuelgues que va en serio!" Le dije.

"Pues sí, no sé, a veces. ¡¿A qué viene esa pregunta?" Me dijo.

"No sé, las lobas no se bañan antes." Le dije. "Joder, las humanas son demasiado complicadas."

"A ver, paso por paso." Me dijo. "¿A qué viene eso de que si Bride se baña antes de... 'eso' conmigo?"

"Cosas mías." Afirmé.

"¿Lili y tú...?" Me dijo.

"No, y aunque fuese así, no te importa, pero no es el caso." Afirmé.

"De acuerdo..." Me dijo dudando. "Bueno, pues para cuando llegue el caso, yo que tú intentaría hacer las cosas bien."

"¿Hacer las cosas bien?" Le dije.

"Claro. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dijimos todos para cuando quedasteis para cenar la primera vez?" Me dijo.

"Claro." Afirmé recordando sus recomendaciones. "Ropa elegante, peinado perfecto, buenos modales y siempre y en todo momento mostrarme amable y divertirla. No sirve para esto."

"¿Estás limpio?" Me dijo. "Dejémoslo en estar limpio y lo que tiene que ver con decirle lo bonita y lo atractiva que es. Y si fuese Bride te diría que lo de crear algo de ambiente romántico serviría, pero cuidado, ellas entienden por romántico flores, música suave y cosas suaves, no... bueno, nuestro concepto de romance con lobas. Si eres un as con las lobas olvídalo y haz lo contrario y podrías tener una oportunidad."

"Ja, ja. Muy gracioso." Le dije antes de cortar.

Bueno, al menos ahora sabía que lo de lavarse antes era un rito femenino entre humanas, porque lo que era el resto...

"¿Y cómo se crea una atmósfera romántica con las humanas?" Le pregunté.

"Y yo qué sé." Me dijo para suspirar. "A ver… con Bride funcionaba lo de unas velas para iluminar, seda, flores… les encantan las velas y las flores."

Velas y flores, lo tenía, lo que pasa es que no había visto nunca nada de eso, entre nosotros no hacíamos eso.

"Vale, creo que lo tengo." Afirmé.

"Creo que cerca de su casa tienes una tienda más especializada." Me dijo. "Dile que vas a salir un segundo y búscala, allí te dirán más cosas."

"Vale, creo que lo tengo." Afirmé cuando me dijo el nombre de la tienda. "Ya te contaré."

"Déjalo, da igual." Me dijo antes de colgarnos.

Bueno, aquello era más sencillo. Si había una tienda donde me ayudarían iba a ser más sencillo.

"Lili, oye, voy a salir un momento." Le dije llamando a la puerta del baño. "Enseguida vuelvo."

"Como quieras, pero si no has vuelto cuando salga me plantearé meterme a la cama y dormir." Me dijo.

"¡Ni de broma!" Le dije abriendo la puerta para verla metida en el agua de la bañera con espuma casi hasta el cuello. "¡Volveré antes!" Afirmé tentado de deshacerme de aquella ropa tan incómoda y saltar dentro para comérmela entera.

Me tuve que pellizcar yo mismo para darme la vuelta y salir, y en cuanto salí volviendo la puerta me fue más sencillo salir casi corriendo para ir a la tienda que me había dicho mi hermano.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Así que una noche especial ¿no?" Me dijo una mujer de pelo negro y una cicatriz algo fea en la cara sonriéndome. "Bueno, pues has venido al lugar apropiado. Dime, qué tenías en mente."

"Algo para una chica dura." Le dije. "Lo que haga falta para darle una sorpresa y que sea algo especial."

"Hum…" Me dijo. "Creo que puedo entenderla. Y por cierto, especial será con tal de que tú seas especial para ella."

Bueno… especial sí que era, pero para ella…

"Tengo algo deprisa, si no llego antes de que acabe de bañarse me quedaré sin ella." Le dije.

"Una chica dura de verdad." Me dijo riendo. "Bueno, vamos por algo sencillo." Afirmó girándose para ponerse a mover entre los estantes cogiendo un montón de cosas poniéndolas sobre el mostrador.

"¿Todo esto es necesario?" Le pregunté.

"Diría que sí." Me dijo echando una cosa parecida a una bala sobre el mostrador y luego pasando a unas cajitas. "Y dime… ¿le gustan los policías o prefiere los médicos?"

"Er… ¿policías?" Le dije dudando.

"Perfecto, entonces esto le encantará." Afirmó echándome un par de esposas con pelo y estampado de leopardo sobre el montón. "Y… ah, esto yo creo que también. Sí, yo creo que esto es lo básico."

"¿Básico?" Le dije mirando el montón.

"Aha." Me dijo. "Ropa interior comestible que os encantará a los dos, estoy segura, esposas, unos juguetitos sencillos… y un disfraz para ti, pero te vas a tener que currar el número."

"Creo que puedo pasar sin disfraces." Afirmé dándome cuenta de lo difícil que era todo sin contar con lo del puñetero numerito ese. "Y no sé si usaré todo esto en una sola noche. ¡¿Y para qué sirve esto, por amor de dios?" Dije cogiendo la bala y una cosa amorfa como si hubiesen unido varias bolas en una sola cosa flexible y rara.

"Ella ya sabrá para qué se usan." Me dijo guiñándome un ojo. "¿Pago al contado o con tarjeta de crédito?"

"Tarjeta." Le dije decidido a no mirar siquiera el golpe que le iba a dar a la pobre cosa de plástico.

La verdad es que llevaba material llenando tres bolsas, así que pregunté por varias cosas y me contó cómo iba el uso.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Lili)

La verdad es que no había esperado que Fury me dijese lo que me dijo al oído. A decir verdad, no había esperado siquiera que me mirase de esa forma con que me había pillado por sorpresa su petición. Pero, como dicen por ahí, a caballo regalado no le mires el diente. Lo único que me daba pena era que al final iba a acabar olvidándolo todo, pero… ¡Qué narices!. ¡Que me quitasen lo bailado!

"Fury, ya estoy…" Canturreé mientras me acababa de secar y poner mi ropa interior más bonita y provocativa bajo la toalla. "¿Fury?"

C  
laro, se me había olvidado que dijo que iba a salir un momento, me pregunto a qué, pero bueno, era un hombre, a saber.

Fui tarareando un poco hasta el armario del salón y lo abrí para mirar algo de ropa que pudiera ponerme encima, así que al final acabé optando por un vestido escotado y acampanado por abajo hasta medio muslo casi mostrando algo y desde luego insinuante en blanco con volantes de cadera para abajo que ocultaba mi conjunto interior a la perfección.

Sonriendo, me senté en el sofá a esperar, pero luego se me ocurrió que estaría mejor en la mesa, así que fui allí y finalmente sacudí la cabeza.

"Por dios, qué estoy haciendo." Me dije. "Parece que esté deseando hacerlo. Eso no dejará nada de reto... No, cálmate, el sofá y así me entretengo viendo un poco la tele."

Lo hubiese hecho, pero cuando me senté y conecté la tele, oí la puerta abrirse.

"Gracias a dios no has cumplido la amenaza." Dijo Fury entrando.

"Te has librado, me interesaba ver qué tiempo haría mañana." Afirmé sin mirarle y fingiendo que me la traía al pairo lo que hiciese.

"Mejor." Afirmó. "Esto... tú sigue ahí un poco y yo ahora vuelvo. He comprado algo de comer."

"Vale." Le dije. "No tardes mucho, cuando acabe de ver el tiempo me iré a la cama si no has vuelto."

"¡No, a la cama no!" Me dijo haciéndome ahora sí mirarle y verle a la puerta de mi cuarto con bolsas. "Quiero decir... si puedes preparar la mesa..."

"Calentaré la cena también." Le dije aguantándome la sonrisa.

"Por favor y gracias." Me dijo como si bromease antes de entrar en mi cuarto y cerrar tras de sí.

Ahora sí que sonreí. Al parecer lo que le había dicho que tendría que currárselo se lo había tomado al pie de la letra.

Apagué la tele y fui a ver la bolsa de comida para llevar que había en la mesa para descubrir platos perfectos para la velada que íbamos a tener y los cuales calenté con un simple giro de mano para ponerme a ponerlos en la mesa disponiéndola de forma artística.

Estaba observando el resultado cuando él volvió con un hilillo de sudor por la cara.

"Vaya, espero que no estuvieses olisqueando mi ropa." Le dije bromeando y secándoselo con un gesto suave.

"Me gusta tu aroma, pero no soy tan pervertido." Me dijo con ironía. "¿Cenamos?"

"Desde luego." Afirmé.

"Veo que el tiempo que he pasado fuera ha sido para bien." Me dijo. "No sabía que tenías ese vestido."

"Es nuevo ¿te gusta?" Le dije. "Hecho expresamente para mí."

"Mejor no te digo dónde me gustaría más." Me dijo acercándome en la silla a la mesa.

Sonreí, en el fondo iba a resultar que sí sabía algo de buenos modales y todo.

La cena no fue tan mal. Platos evidentemente elegidos para levantar la moral y cosas que no eran la moral y casi en su totalidad afrodisíacos y curiosamente, charla medianamente buena.

Incluso cuando acabamos de cenar, recogió todo demasiado rápido y volvió hacia mí.

"Y ahora cierra los ojos." Me dijo sonriendo y sacándose una venda de seda del bolsillo para tensarla ante mis ojos y vendármelos mientras sonreía divertida con ironía.

"Si pretendes secuestrarme te diré que pierdes el tiempo." Afirmé con ironía. "En cuanto me huela algo mal te encontrarás en el suelo con un golpe que probablemente te deje sin descendencia."

Una pena para su futura mujer, si es que no tenía, que no dudaba que fuese capaz de quitarse la alianza para engatusar a otras chicas.

"Tranquila, Xena." Me dijo divertido. "Es solo por darte una sorpresa."

Sonreí mientras me llevaba de los hombros haciéndome pasar por el salón hasta la puerta de mi habitación antes de abrirla y hacerme entrar.

Era divertido hasta que al entrar en ella olí a cera entre otros olores y me puse nerviosa.

"Fury, esto no tiene gracia." Le dije nerviosa. "Quítame esto ahora mismo."

Me daba un poco de miedo el fuego, no sé por qué pero siempre me había provocado algo de pánico.

"Joder, Fury, lo digo en serio." Afirmé peleando por soltarme la venda.

"Ey, tranquila." Me dijo suavemente parándome las manos para ponerse él a soltarla hasta quitarla del todo. "Ya está, tranquila, era una sorpresa."

Y tan sorpresa, tuve que asomarme fuera de la puerta para comprobar que era mi cuarto y todo. Lo era.

Me había llenado el cuarto con velas aromáticas y pétalos de flores frescas y artificiales desparramados por la cama que había cambiado mis sábanas por unas que a juzgar por el brillo que proyectaban las velas era seda y una caja de cartón a un lado de la cama con la tapa puesta.

"Sorpresa." Me dijo abrazándome desde atrás.


	19. CAPÍTULO 19: PLACERES ANIMALES

**CAPITULO 19: PLACERES ANIMALES.**

(Voz de Lili)

"Sorpresa." Me dijo abrazándome desde atrás.

"¿Qué le has hecho a mi cuarto?" Le dije levantando una ceja.

"Pensaba que te gustaría." Me dijo un poco confuso.

"Sí, es... dios, parece sacado de uno de mis sueños húmedos." Afirmé.

"¿Y salía yo en ellos?" Me dijo con ironía metiendo una mano por mi espalda hasta debajo de mi pecho.

"Ahora podría ser." Contesté divertida sacándosela para girarme con ella cogida en la mía. "Me pregunto si es idea tuya, porque si lo es... es una auténtica pasada."

Eso le hizo sonreír y me cogió en brazos para permitirme agarrarme con mis piernas a sus caderas dejándole que él me besara y contestando a sus besos.

Había que reconocerlo, se lo había trabajado y bastante para conseguir algo digno de recordar, la fantasía romántica de cualquier mujer sin importar los siglos que pasasen, así que cuando me apoyó contra el tocador casi sentándome en él tras apartar de un manotazo todo lo que tenía allí y comenzó a luchar con la cremallera a mi espalda sonreí y paré de besarle para guiarle la mano en un movimiento suave que hizo que la cremallera se abriese convirtiendo la parte superior del vestido en un simple trozo de tela y revelando mi conjunto de lencería.

"Mmmm..." Me dijo mirándome con una mirada salvaje lo que acababa de revelar y agarrando el vestido con intención de rasgarlo para eliminarlo del todo, cosa que le impedí.

"Ni se te ocurra rompérmelo." Afirmé sujetándole las manos y apretándole unos tendones para que soltase y sacármelo por la cabeza. "Me encanta este vestido así que ni se te ocurra destrozarlo."

"Definitivamente me gusta más en el suelo de la habitación." Afirmó con la misma mirada de animal salvaje y hambriento mientras me miraba de arriba abajo sentada en el tocador con él entre mis muslos. "Oh, sí, mucho mejor..."

Eso me hizo sentir, por primera vez, expuesta y voluble ante él, como Caperucita ante el lobo feroz; sin embargo, no me dio demasiado tiempo de sentirme así, porque me cogió con un brazo de la cintura y me pegó a él presionándome con el hierro preso aún dentro de sus vaqueros haciéndome gemir en su boca puesto que volvió a besarme un segundo antes de bajar su cara por mi cuello hacia mis hombros y luego al pecho.

Aquello era injusto, yo estaba ya en ropa interior y él ni siquiera se había quitado la camisa, así que comencé a soltarle los botones uno a uno para que parase y con un tirón rasgase estos soltándosela y enviándola contra la lámpara de pie cuya luz quedó un poco atenuada por la tela colgando ahora de la pantalla antes de volver a atacar mi pecho preso del sujetador.

Cuando fue un nuevo circo fue cuando intentó pelearse con el liguero-corsé y acabó rasgando las sujeciones a las medias y saltando los corchetes convirtiéndolo en un simple trapo con forma de lo que fue.

"Tranquilo tigre." Le dije casi riéndome. "Ahora tendré que comprarme otro."

"Te compraré diez más si quieres, pero a cambio no vuelvas a ponerte uno para mí." Me dijo casi jadeando y agachando la cara hasta mi tripa para mirarme en cuclillas desde el suelo. "Odio esos cacharros, solo encarcelan las maravillas de las mujeres."

Era alucinante, nunca había visto a nadie tan decidido a comerme entera como a aquel hombre, así que en algún momento grité y me reí con sus ataques, auténticos ataques a mi anatomía, incluyendo cuando metió su cara entre mis piernas sin importarle la presencia de las braguitas que entorpecieran y haciéndome jadear y agarrarme como pude a él ya que, a pesar de estar sentada en el tocador, noté como si no hubiese nada que me sujetara perdiendo mi fuerza.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Fury)

Aquello estaba siendo alucinante, en cuanto había probado la piel de aquella hembra me había embargado un hambre atroz; necesitaba más de ella, necesitaba probarla entera. Mi único deseo era lamerla de los pies a la cabeza, pero su pecho me enloquecía, me había enloquecido las otras veces, pero esta era realmente increíble, porque yo era quien llevaba el mando, sin necesidad de morderle el cuello para sujetarla, y ella respondía a mí con la misma pasión que me estaba levantando a mí.

Me volvía loco besándola, no tenía suficiente de ella, me provocaba el dolor más fuerte que había sufrido nunca en mi entrepierna y a la vez tan placentero que deseaba seguir hasta el infinito y no podía parar a liberarme de la prisión de mis pantalones.

Y hablando de prisiones, tras haberme liberado de su vestido, había más barreras con las que pelear. Nunca había visto algo tan difícil como la cosa que sujetaba sus medias, por más que intentaba soltarlo no podía, y entonces perdí la paciencia y me dispuse a arrancarlo como fuese necesario, así que acabé rasgando las sujeciones a las medias y saltando los corchetes convirtiéndolo en un simple trapo con forma de lo que fue.

"Tranquilo tigre." Me dijo casi riéndose. "Ahora tendré que comprarme otro."

"Te compraré diez más si quieres, pero a cambio no vuelvas a ponerte uno para mí." Le dije casi jadeando debido a la emoción que provocaba haber vencido esa batalla y ver las vistas que había ocultado y agachando la cara hasta su vientre mirándola en cuclillas desde el suelo. "Odio esos cacharros, solo encarcelan las maravillas de las mujeres."

No podía creérmelo, había algo en ella que no era normal, exudaba una sustancia que me atraía muchísimo más que miles de kilos de carne fresca y chorreante que pudiesen ponerme delante.

De pronto, todo lo que necesitaba para calmar mi hambre para toda la eternidad estaba allí, ante mi boca y mi lengua, así que comencé a lamerla el vientre, le ataqué de nuevo el pecho y fui recorriéndola con mi boca, buscando recorrer hasta el más mínimo milímetro de su piel saboreándola a mi paso y haciéndola gritar y reírse supongo que porque le hacía cosquillas. Las mujeres humanas son raras, son delicadas y se las daña con facilidad, y a menudo, se ríen con cosquillas al menor contacto.

Y finalmente, llegué a su pelvis y la besé antes de bajar a sus ingles.

El pastel más delicioso estaba allí, oculto tras una barrera compuesta por una cortina de tela suave y cuyo olor era demasiado atractivo para obviarlo, así que ataqué metiendo mi cabeza entre sus piernas y arreglándomelas para apartar la barrera de tela a un lado contra una ingle y lamiendo el dulce elixir que empapaba aquella carne palpitante contra mi lengua, haciéndola jadear y agarrarse como pudo a mí ya que, a pesar de estar sentada en el tocador pareció perder la fuerza de sus piernas.

Entonces recordé lo que me había dicho la mujer de la tienda y paré sonriendo y mirándola para meter un par de dedos entre esos pliegues de piel caliente, húmeda y oculta y jugué un poco mirándola entornar los ojos.

"Creo que tengo algo que hará esto más divertido." Afirmé levantándome y acomodándola de forma que no tuviese que sacar mis dedos de entre sus piernas mientras ella se cogía a mí hasta que la dejé con cuidado en la cama y me incliné sobre la caja donde había puesto todo para buscar la ropa interior comestible y sacarla.

.

((Bueno, a partir de aquí no sigo publicandolo porque es de rating MA y no se puede publicar ese contenido en la página, nos vemos en el capítulo 20. Besitos…))

.

Y tras varias veces más, acabé colapsándome contra su pecho mientras los dos quedábamos sudorosos y jadeando.


	20. CAPÍTULO 20: DUDAS TÚ SABES ALGO MÁS

**CAPITULO 20: DUDAS. TÚ SABES ALGO MÁS.**

.

((El capítulo 19 si alguien MAYOR DE EDAD lo quiere me lo pedís y lo paso a vuestro e-mail, no lo voy a colgar aquí porque es del rating MA y no se puede colgar aquí. Lo siento mucho, pero bueno, al menos queda claro lo que pasa (sugerido) en él y no nos perdemos más que los detalles, jeje.

Y dicho esto... espero que os guste.))

.

(Voz de Fury)

Aquello había sido la leche, yo ya estaba medio muerto después de toda la noche enlazando una monta con otra cuando llegó el nuevo día y aún seguíamos en ello. Hasta que finalmente, conseguí hacer que volviésemos a irnos juntos, primero ella y al oír su primer tono, yo. La magia para hacer que se olvidase del tiempo que pasaba dentro de ella por no poder ablandárseme y por tanto, salir de ella.

Solo que esta vez, realmente estaba un poco cansado después de tantas horas dale que te pego, y después de un rato, acabó colapsándose contra mi pecho mientras los dos quedábamos sudorosos y jadeando.

Sonriendo, la acuné suavemente. No quería dejarla ir jamás. Si pudiese, pasaría el resto de mi casi-inmortal vida perdido en este momento perfecto, acurrucados uno en brazos del otro, con el cuerpo agotado y saciado.

Cerrando los ojos, sentí cómo me sumergía en un estado sereno y feliz, el primero que tenía en toda mi vida desde que crecí y me vino el cambio.

"Ha sido alucinante." Me dijo suavemente contra mi pecho.

"Aún puedo aguantar más." Le dije divertido.

"No me tientes... no me tientes." Afirmó ella. "Auch... me duele todo el cuerpo..."

"Lo siento, no he tenido en cuenta tus... eh, ya no tienes quemaduras." Le dije observando que no las tenía y dándome cuenta que cuando comenzamos apenas tenía ya la piel algo rosada y luego ya había desaparecido.

"El sexo purifica." Me dijo divertida levantándose. "Voy a ducharme, tú duerme." Me dijo haciéndome dar cuenta que me sentía somnoliento de golpe y porrazo.

No esperaba estar tan cansado, sin embargo, aún había algo que me preocupaba más.

"¿Vendrás cuando acabes de ducharte?" Le dije. "Ya puestos prefiero dormirme con un latido vivo."

"Claro." Me dijo sonriendo. "Cuando acabe volveré."

"Esperaré despierto." Afirmé a pesar de notar que se me caían los párpados de sueño.

"Claro, seguro." Afirmó.

Me froté los ojos, me pellizqué y hasta probé a pensar en cosas para mantenerme despierto, pero finalmente, acabé quedándome dormido esperando al cabo de pocos minutos.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Lili)

Tras una ducha, salí canturreando suavemente una vieja canción en celta envuelta en la toalla para pasar por la puerta del dormitorio y sonreír al comprobar que mi 'nuevo amante' estaba dormido.

Sonreí, nunca fallaba, después de bastante ejercicio, acababan durmiéndose y al despertar, no me recordaban.

Cuando decidí que tenía el pelo suficientemente seco, fui a la cocina y cogí mi copa y la aguja hipodérmica con cánula o 'grifito' para proceder a alimentarme de él, así que regresé a la habitación y me senté junto al cuerpo durmiente del hombre para cogerle la muñeca y tantear hasta encontrar una vena suficientemente buena para pinchar y que saliese bastante flujo, y cuando la tuve, pinché 'el invento' para abrirle el paso y dejar que fuese cayendo el rojo elixir hasta llenar la copa lo suficiente que le corté el paso y aparté un poco la copa para atenderle el pinchazo y ponerle una tirita pequeña para frenar la salida antes de cogerme la copa y ponerme a beber en el salón mientras ojeaba en el ordenador portátil las ofertas de trabajo que había.

Y por algún motivo, el primer trabajo que encontré fue el de un cazador en una ciudad del área de protección vecina a la que estaba.

"Vaya… no está tan mal." Murmuré para mí misma antes de mirar más detalles. "Ah, casa incluida, y sueldo de cazador. Hum… hombre, me vendría bien tener algo más de sueldo."

"_¿Y no será que lo que quieres es estar cerca de este sitio?_" Me dijo una vocecilla en mi cabeza.

"Oh… qué tonterías." Me dije a mí misma.

"_¿No será que le has cogido cariño a alguien?_" Volvió a la carga la vocecilla. "_Te sientes sola, te apetece volver a alimentarte de alguien._"

"¡Oh, cállate!" Me dije a mí misma cerrando la tapa del portátil molesta y acabándome la sangre para lavar la copa y volver a esconderla en el escurridor.

La mera idea de haberme encariñado con nadie de allí era estúpida. Era una cazadora y me encantaba, era un animal solitario, vivía sola, no podía hacer amistades con los humanos puesto que yo viviría y ellos irían muriendo lentamente según pasaba el tiempo.

Y entonces vi a aquel hombre en mi cama. Él también parecía un animal solitario, y… no, él tenía dos hermanos que más o menos le querían, no podía dejarles y por tanto, yo no entraba en su vida.

"Pero en qué estoy pensando…" Murmuré. "Él es como todos, tarde o temprano morirá."

Era extraño, pero… suspiré.

Me sentía cansada, yo nunca me había sentido así antes, cansada de estar pateando por la tierra desde hacía tanto, cansada de estar siempre sola.

Y me había vuelto a condenar 'por la causa'. En cuanto el chico despertara volvería a comenzar todo, no me recordaría, no sabría que estaba haciendo allí y menos desnudo y sudoroso como estaba. Mmmmm… sudoroso… se me ocurrían varias cosas para eso.

Sacudí la cabeza y suspiré triste.

"_Tengo que hacer algo._" Me dije a mí misma caminando hacia la cama frotándome un poco la clavícula. "_No puedo permitirme sentir así._" Me reñí metiéndome en la cama algo separada de él tras ponerme el camisón de nuevo.

Creo que estuve así un rato hasta que noté que comenzaba a anochecer de nuevo, así que me desperté en el pecho de Fury y parpadeé para alejarme.

"Buenos días, preciosa." Me dijo.

"Buenos días." Le dije un poco escamada.

"¿Te encuentras mejor ya?" Me preguntó. "Ya no parece que tengas quemaduras."

"No, claro. Esto…" Le dije perdida mirándole desde el borde de la cama. "¿Me conoces?"

"Claro, eres una chica con un culito precioso que se mueve que no veas y sabe cómo saciar a cualquier macho." Me dijo.

Le miré con algo de sospecha. Lo que me había dicho podía servir para cualquier chica con la que te hubieras despertado al lado.

"Oye, Lili." Me dijo poniéndose serio. "¿Vas en serio? Joder, pensaba que lo de la amnesia se te había pasado ya."

"¿Sabes lo de la amnesia?" Le dije ahora ya sí que perdida del todo sin entender nada puesto que eso no podía habérselo inventado.

"Claro." Me dijo. "A ver, eres Lili, eres una cazadora oscura y… ¿te encuentras bien?"

"¡No!" Le dije. "¡Se suponía que no me recordarías!"

"Eh, qué es eso de que te olvidaría." Me dijo cambiando a un ligero mosqueo.

"Algo no va bien." Afirmé. "Es… es imposible que me recuerdes. Hemos hecho el amor, joder."

"¿Y?" Me dijo. "Nunca ha cambiado demasiado."

"¡No lo entiendes!" Afirmé. "¡Tú no deberías recordarme!"

"Estoy harto de tus cambios de humor súbitos." Me dijo levantándose y poniéndose los pantalones deprisa antes de cogerse una camiseta de hombre que había llevado antes de empezar todo aquello. "Me largo, cuando vuelvas a ser tú misma me avisas."

Le vi salir y no le detuve.

Allí había algo que no cuadraba, pero en vez de llamar a los dioses que era lo que debería haber hecho, opté por otra vía.

Me lo pensé varias veces antes de ir a llamar por teléfono al número que tenía en la agenda oculta de mi móvil donde mantenía los números del trabajo 'nocturno'.

"Por favor, dime que el oráculo se equivocaba y me llamas por cualquier cosa no referente a dudas." Me dijo la voz grave al otro lado del teléfono.

"Mentiría." Afirmé.

"Está bien. ¿Te viene bien dentro de media hora en la casa de Kirian?" Me dijo antes de darme la dirección.

"Sabes que podría estar allí en cosa de diez minutos ¿no?" Le dije.

"Sí, pero sospecho que necesitarás ayuda femenina." Me dijo. "Y por si no te has enterado aún, el que lleve el pelo largo no quiere decir que sea una."

"Dios me libre de sugerirlo siquiera, Ash." Le dije.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"¿Y puede saberse por qué me cuentas esto a mí?" Me dijo Ash cuando acabé de contarle toda la verdad sobre mi último problema. "Tenía entendido que tú servías a otros dioses y Artemisa solo te llamaba para casos de extrema necesidad."

"Preferiría dejar a los dioses apartados." Afirmé un poco abochornada por tener que estar pidiéndole consejo y ayuda a él. "Creo que no deben estar demasiado contentos conmigo para permitirme tener alguna laguna en mi memoria."

Me miró y juraría que escrutó, con ese par de ojos claros parecía estar mirando incluso tu alma, y eso me puso nerviosa, así que me giré a coger el bote de polvos de talco.

"Creo que vuelvo a estar perdido." Me dijo. "Tenía una idea de algunas cosas sobre ti, pero esto… solo se me ocurre una idea y no puedo decirla porque no estoy totalmente seguro."

"Lo suponía." Afirmé. "Los tratados con dioses fuera del Olimpo son más difíciles."

"Yo no soy parte de ellos." Me dijo. "Pero deberías encontrar la respuesta tú misma. No puedo ayudarte, aunque estoy seguro que la encontrarás sola."

"¿Cómo, como he encontrado el por qué o qué es lo que he olvidado?" Le dije.

"Quien busca encuentra." Me dijo. "Y lo de usar tus maldiciones para el propio provecho a menudo se te suele volver contra ti mismo."

"Ya, como si tú supieras mucho de eso." Afirmé molesta porque supiera algo y no fuese a ayudarme.

"Estás resentida, y lo entiendo." Me dijo. "Pero las reglas son las reglas, no puedo hacer nada."

"Tú ya sabías que ocurriría ¿no es cierto?" Le dije dándome cuenta de ello.

"No, no soy omnisciente." Afirmó. "Me ha sorprendido tanto como a ti."

"Ya, seguro." Afirmé.

"Esto… Ash, Marisa tiene que…" Le dijo una mujer entrando.

"Lo siento Amanda." Le dijo el poderoso Ash obedeciendo a una simple mortal y pasándole a la niña pequeña. "La alimentación es esencial en los pequeños."

"Deberías tratar mejor a las mujeres." Le dijo cogiéndola suavemente de los brazos del coloso. "¿Te ha hecho algo?"

"No." Negué intuyendo que era por mí puesto que me miraba. "Solo se niega a contarme lo que sabe, sobre un problema bastante gordo que tengo."

"Si puedo ayudar." Me dijo.

"No a no ser que sepas lo que pasa por la mente de unos dioses para dar a alguien el don de hacer que la olviden tras una noche de 'mambo' y se lo quiten de la noche a la mañana." Le dije haciéndola enrojecer hasta las orejas. "Ya, lo suponía."

"Tal vez…" Me dijo cuando fui a salir por la puerta. "Tal vez no sea así."

"Créeme, sé lo que digo." Afirmé girándome.

"Tal vez solo sea momentáneamente, tal vez solo sea con una sola persona." Me dijo.

"¿Tú crees?" Le dije dándome cuenta que solo había pasado con Fury, que no había cotejado los datos antes de comerme la cabeza. "¿Y por qué habría de quedar anulado con un simple mortal y no con otros más poderosos?"

"No sé." Me dijo haciéndome seguirla hasta la cocina donde sentó a la niña en una trona para coger un bote de papillas. "Tal vez haya un motivo solo que no caes en él."

"Eso es lo que yo barajaba." Afirmó Ash cogiéndole la cuchara para darle la primera cucharada de comida a la niña.

"Pues si tan listo eres bien podías decirme algo más." Le dije.

"Comienzas a hartarme con tus prisas ¿sabes?" Me dijo sin variar el tono.

"No te cuestiono." Afirmé. "Solo me repatea que siempre seas tan misterioso. Sabes algo y no quieres hablar de ello."

"Saber demasiado no ayudó a nadie." Me dijo.

Bueno, en eso llevaba razón, pero si se ponía en plan filosófico, yo podía plantarle cara.

"Saber siempre ha hecho ganar batallas." Afirmé.

"Touché, pero no voy a decir nada que no debas saber." Me dijo.

Suspiré cansada.

"Mira, me da igual, no me lo digas." Afirmé. "Pero como me entere de que sabes por qué los dioses me han echado un gafe te juro que no podrás esconderte ni en el averno mientras me quede vida."

"No te han echado el gafe." Me dijo. "Pero creo que hiciste algo mal y en lugar de castigarte, te premiaron. Y sobre lo que querías saber, yo que tú comenzaría por mantener a la persona del problema cerca. Ya sabes, mantén a tus amigos cerca y a tus enemigos aún más."

"Un sabio consejo." Afirmé. "Parte de mi código de leyes."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Fury)

"Pufff… sois de lo que no hay." Me dijo Fury suspirando como si le cansase. "¿Es que ni en esas podéis evitar pelearos?"

"¿Te parece normal decir que por qué la recuerdo?" Le dije. "Joder, como para olvidarla."

"¿Tan buena es?" Me dijo.

"Del montón." Mentí.

Entonces sacudió la cabeza con fuerza.

"Al menos habréis sellado el pacto ¿no?" Me dijo.

"Er…" Dije. "¡Oye!" Le dije cuando me agarró la mano con violencia. "¡¿Qué te crees que haces?" Añadí para ganarme una colleja.

"Dios, no… tú eres tonto." Me dijo. "¿A qué esperas para acabar de emparejaros?"

"¿Hacer qué?" Le dije.

"Emparejaros." Afirmó. "A ver… no basta con copular… tenéis que juntar las manos y tú no puedes hacer nada."

"Difícil." Afirmé.

"Pero si quieres hacerlo bien, tienes que lograrlo." Me dijo. "Tiene que ser ella la que te acepte, para evitar que se repita lo de nuestros padres. Ella es la que tiene el poder y ella es la que te monta a ti y no al revés, así que ella es la que te tiene que aceptar."

"Vale, si antes era difícil, ahora es imposible." Afirmé. "Además, está loca. Reacciona como una loca."

"No… no es así." Me dijo.

"¿Có-mo-di-ces?" Le dije marcando las sílabas.

"Uno, a mí no me hables en ese tono." Me dijo levantando un dedo. "Y dos, ella funciona así, hombre al que se cepilla, hombre que la olvida. Una maldición que le garantiza poder alimentarse impunemente un poco cada día. Ya sabes, no puede matar a nadie inocente, así que se saca como una copa o dos cada vez."

Un momento, a mí no me había sacado sangre ¿o sí?

Me miré los brazos y por todos lados para intentar encontrar algo, pero no lo hice.

"Oh, joder." Dije. "Bueno, al menos sabemos que no se va a morir de momento."

"Veo que vas mejorando." Me dijo Vane divertido.

"Sí, y lo de no poder separarnos demasiado… olvidado." Afirmé divertido. "Bueno, no hay más que ver que ahora no está aquí."

"O tal vez os hayan alargado la cadena." Me dijo antes de parecer caer en algo. "Un momento, dime una cosa. ¿Dices que desaparece de pronto mientras cazáis?"

"Aha." Asentí. "Y no sé cómo lo hace pero siempre acaba hecha unos zorros cayéndome desde arriba."

"¿Has visto algún flash o algo de luz?" Me dijo confuso.

"Ahora que lo dices…" Le dije recordando y cayendo en la cuenta de algo. "Ostras, ahora que lo dices, sí, hay un poco de luminosidad extra y me cae."

"Mierda, esto no pinta bien." Dijo.

"¿Y eso?" Le dije.

"Oh, por favor, ni tú eres tan tonto." Me dijo. "Piensa un poco. ¿Qué cosa habita en algún sitio ajeno a este plano?"

"Vale, no sé qué me gusta menos de las tres opciones." Afirmé.

"No hay tres opciones." Me dijo. "Los dioses no están en presencia de los cazadores porque no soportan su falta de alma."

"Ya, pero eso nos sigue dejando con Katagarios y daimons." Le dije. "Y sigue sin gustarme ninguna de las dos opciones."

"Piensa un poco." Me dijo. "¿Cómo va a visitar a algo que no puede recordar?"

Un momento, recordaba a la gente salvo a mí, y según Aqueron, no podía reconocer a ningún katagario, ni a nosotros, ni a los Peltier tampoco tal y como había podido comprobar hacía unas noches.

"Oh, joder." Dije al darme cuenta que eso había reducido todo a una única opción.

"De todas formas, es imposible." Me dijo. "O eso creíamos todos. Ni siquiera los cazadores más fuertes pueden entrar en nidos así como así. Es un suicidio, morirían en el intento."

"Pero es imposible." Negué yo. "Si nadie puede entonces ella tampoco. Y no sale muerta. Vale, sale bastante herida, pero... no tanto como para decir que vaya a morir."

"De todas formas alguien debería decírselo a Aqueron." Me dijo Vane. "Debería saber que hay algo extraño."

"Eh, no voy a dejar que te chives de ella." Le dije.

"Fury, no seas tonto, tienen que saber que hay alguien lo suficientemente fuerte o loco como para entrar en esos agujeros." Me dijo. "Que hay alguien que puede rastrearlos y encontrarlos aunque estén en sus nidos."

"Y la estarás acusando de ser uno de ellos." Afirmé.

"Nunca se me ocurriría tal cosa." Murmuró tras unos segundos de silencio. "La aprecio y sé que no es un daimon."

"No lo es." Afirmé. "Que se alimente de sangre, cosa que comienzo a tragar, no es lo mismo que el que les chupe el alma. Ella no mata al alimentarse."

"Lo sé." Afirmó antes de dudar algo y suspirar. "Está bien, no diré nada. Pero tienes que mantenerte pegado a ella, si entra en alguna brecha tienes que entrar con ella y avisarme si ves algo raro."

"Y por cierto." Afirmé dándome la vuelta. "Hay algo que sigue sin cuadrarme. El tío de los cuernos dijo que ella solo tenía prohibido alimentarse de katagarios. Pero ha bebido mi sangre dos veces y no ha pasado nada."

"Tal vez sea solo una condición." Me dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

"No." Le dije. "No lo creo. Voy a mirar a ver si descubro algo más."

"Mantendré los oídos alerta por si acaso." Me dijo antes de separarnos.

Era extraño, no podía olvidarme al rechazo antes de que se olvidara de mí a alimentarse de mí, parecía como si bebiendo mi sangre fuese a morir, prefería morirse a beber de mí, en cambio, ahora que había bebido al menos dos veces de mí, no podía evitar plantearme el por qué antes no había podido.

Estaba dándole vueltas a la idea de Fury de ser símplemente una condición sin más, cuando capté un olor extraño.

"Bueno, el trabajo es el trabajo." Afirmé escondiéndome en una cabina llena de graffitis para quitarme la ropa antes de trasformarme en lobo y salir moviendo la puerta que había dejado medio-abierta para poder salir con el morro y luego la cabeza y el lomo.

Seguí el aroma hasta encontrarme con un grupo de 5 daimons acechando a un par de chicas y otro par de chicos que parecían un par de parejitas, molestándoles, pero no atacándoles, aún.

Me agaché preparándome para saltar cuando ellos captaron algo y acto seguido uno salía volando.

"Oh, señor... ¿nunca os enseñaron a no molestar a las parejas acarameladas?" Dijo una voz que conocía mientras a otro comenzaba a salirle humo de la mano y se la sacudía.

Bueno, ya no había motivos para no entrar en acción, así que salté mientras las mujeres gritaban y Lili esquivaba un ataque fácilmente para clavar una daga en el pecho del atacante haciéndole estallar en una nube de polvo antes de tirar un par de estrellas al resto que salvo el que atacaba yo, se volatilizaron.

"Oh." Dijo mirándome mientras yo finiquitaba al que tenía. "Vaya, qué... extraño." Dijo mirando a los lados.

¿Extraño? Me preguntaba a qué se refería con eso, pero miró alrededor como buscando algo y luego se guardó las armas y recogió las que habían caído al suelo mientras yo recogía una de las estrellas y me giraba para verla colocándoselas en unas fundas ocultas en las mangas que contenían más antes de fijarse en mí que sujetaba la otra en mi boca.

"Gracias." Me dijo agachándose para cogérmela y quedándose en cuclillas y apoyar la cara en una rodilla mirándome desde ahí. "Me pregunto qué haces tú solito y tan lejos de los pantanos. No pareces siquiera de por aquí. ¿Eres una de esas mascotas de algún cantante de rock extravagante?" Me preguntó suavemente.

Era increible, no podía creerme que no solo me hubiese identificado como lobo cuando todos me confundían con un perro sino que además y más increible aún... ¡¿me estaba tratando con amabilidad?

Sonriendo estiró una mano hacia mí tras morderse un dedo y tirar para quitarse un guante de cuero.

"No te preocupes, no te haré daño." Me dijo con un tono suave.

Me acerqué con cierto recelo puesto que ella nunca era tan suave con nadie, y entonces decidí hacer como los lobos y olisquearle un poco la mano antes de frotar el morro una vez con recelo y luego apoyárselo para que ella me lo acariciase antes de acercarme más a ella en mi papel de lobo amaestrado.

"Eres muy bonito. ¿Te has perdido?" Me dijo suavemente acariciándome un par de veces. "Esta ciudad es un poco peligrosa para los que son como nosotros... deberías volver a donde quiera que vengas."

En ese momento me apetecía tumbarme y ponerme patas arriba, aunque pareciese una postura de sumisión ante aquella hembra, me apetecía horrores que me rascase un poco más la tripa, así que me moví y ella bajó un poco la mano hacia el pecho y allí me tumbé para dejarla rascarme la tripa, cosa que me hizo endurecer al instante sacando la lengua feliz.

"¿Quién es un lobo bonito... quién?" Me dijo haciendo la misma voz que se ponía para los bebés y haciéndome soltar un ladrido de lobo que la hizo sonreír y al poco parar por lo que me incorporé y le metí la cabeza debajo del brazo. "Lo siento chico, tengo que seguir haciendo ronda."

Le ladré que no me importaba, la iba a acompañar de igual modo, y ella sonrió.

"Lo siento chico, no entiendo lo que dices." Me dijo levantándose y dando unos pasos para alejarse de mí por lo que le ladré para que me esperase y di unos saltos para ponerme a su lado haciéndole mirarme. "¿Quieres venir conmigo? Es que va a ser peligroso."

Sacudí la cabeza y la froté contra su pierna haciéndola sonreír.

"Está bien, está bien... pero procura que no te maten ¿vale?" Me dijo.

Por supuesto que no me iban a matar, no me dejaría. Por nada del mundo.

No, nadie iba a tocarnos ni a ella ni a mí, al menos no hasta matarnos.


	21. CAPÍTULO 21: MADRIGUERAS DAIMON

**CAPÍTULO 21: MADRIGUERAS DAIMON.**

(Voz de Fury)

"¡Cuidado!" Gritó Lili mientras se peleaba contra unos daimons desarmada y uno de ellos iba a perseguir a una de las víctimas.

Por suerte, yo estaba allí, con un salto me puse sobre el contenedor y de allí me subí a una escalera de emergencia para con otro salto caerle encima al daimon y arrancarle la garganta antes de girarme hacia Lily para ver que aún desarmada, la chica era la caña. No paraba de hacer movimientos rápidos, volteretas y golpear a los daimons que la atacaban con todo lo que tenía, sus extremidades y hasta ellos mísmos al mandarlos volando unos contra otros.

Podía entender por qué cada día estaba algo tocada al volver a casa, con aquella actividad era normal, a veces creo que incluso se le daba mejor ese tipo de lucha que el pelearse con armas.

No, se le daban igual de bien.

En cuanto se hizo con la espada corta que había llevado en la espalda me quedó bien claro que la chica era demasiado buena con la espada y sobre todo, con las cuchillas lanzables que aún conservaba y otras que fue recogiendo del suelo en medio de la pelea.

Y cuando finalmente quedaba uno, ese uno se quedó mirándonos a ella por delante encorbada y lista para tirarle un ataque y a mí bloqueándole la salida y gruñéndole con los dientes desnudos y el pelo erizado y eso sí que pareció asustarle.

"¿Qué vas a hacer ahora que te has quedado solo?" Preguntó ella sonriendo con ironía y con sangre brotándole de la cabeza y tiñéndole media cara con chorretones de sangre casi seca. "¿Vas a llorar como hace siempre el resto antes de morir solos?"

El tipo entonces gimió sujetándose el brazo y un segundo más tarde saltaba hacia atrás por mientras Lili tiraba un puñado de polvo al tipo y entonces veía una pequeña grieta iluminada en medio del aire por donde ella saltó y yo la seguí.

"_Oh, mierda..._" Gemí en mi mente al ver dónde habíamos caído.

Parecido a un templo antiguo pero con claros motivos oscuros, solo que en lugar de sacerdotes o beatos rezando, había allí como una centena de daimons que tras mirarnos sorprendidos por no esperarnos allí, algunos se rieron al ver que eran tropecientos y nosotros solo dos.

"Eso, reíros ahora que podéis." Les dijo Lili con ironía. "Pronto no seréis más que charquitos putrefactos de polvo asqueroso."

(Salto espacio temporal)

"_¡No!_" Grité asustado mientras Lili me abrazaba para salir con una explosión a nuestras espaldas para caer rodando en un callejón lleno de luz. "_Oh, mierda._" Pensé al ver que Lili comenzaba a enrojecer y comenzando a tirar de ella antes de oir un sonido como de freidora y darme más prisa hasta que decidí destrasformarme a riesgo de empeorar mis lesiones y cogerla en brazos para taparla con lo primero que encontré que fue un toldo que arranqué de su sitio antes de salir corriendo desnudo por la calle, suerte que aún estaba amaneciendo y no había demasiada gente por la ciudad, eso me permitió llegar a casa casi sin problemas aunque me vio bastante gente.

En cuanto llegué a la casa, abrí la puerta casi de una patada y haciendo malabarismos con las dichosas llaves y Lili entre mis brazos y entré cerrando con el trasero antes de ir a apresurarme a dejarla tendida en la mesa para poder atenderla mejor.

"Una noche movida." Dijo una voz conocida desde el sofá. "Ya os he visto dando un espectáculo en la red."

"¿Quién e...?" Dije para girarme y ver a Aqueron tirado en el sofá con las gafas quitadas. "Ah, eres tú. ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"De momento descansar un poco y de paso, ver cómo lo llevábais." Me dijo sentándose con una sonrisa algo irónica. "Pero veo que va todo sobre ruedas."

"Estamos hechos unos zorros y tú dices que va todo sobre ruedas." Le dije. "Creo que la edad te ha afectado."

"Un momento." Dijo fijándose mejor en ella y perdiendo la sonrisa. "¿Qué ha pasado para que esté así?"

"Se ha pegado con gente." Afirmé.

"Ya, pero nunca la había visto así." Me dijo. "Y no había previsto que en peleas normales acabara así."

"Será porque no era una pelea normal." Afirmé regresando con el botiquín del baño. "Yo diría que... 300 para cada uno."

"NO hay esa proporción de daimons en la ciudad." Me dijo. "A decir verdad, no hay esa proporción de daimons en el mundo a la vez."

Entonces pareció soprenderse de algo y me miró.

"Dime que no es lo que creo que es." Me dijo.

"Apuesto a que no." Le dije. "He exagerado. Eran daimons, humanos y animales."

"Creo que mientes." Me dijo.

"Piensa lo que quieras, no soy uno de tus cazadores para tener que darte cuentas." Le dije ocupándome de la chica como podía. "Mierda, no sé tratar con esto en alguien a quien no creo que le guste tener marcas."

"Si me dices la verdad, yo me encargo de sus heridas." Me dijo Ash.

"No creo que sea necesario." Afirmé reusando contarle nada.

"Muy bien, como quieras." Me dijo. "Si no te importa volveré al sofá; tiene un sofá muy cómodo para dormir. Ya hablaré con ella cuando se recupere un poco."

Desde luego que no iba a contarle nada a ese hombre, ni que fuese un dios ni nada, de mi boca no iba a salir ni una palabra sobre lo que hacía ella cuando caía en mis brazos de la nada.

Le tapé las heridas como pude puesto que sabía que sanarían solas en un tiempo, lo único que hice fue limpiárselas y luego ponerle unos parches notando mi propia debilidad y cómo necesitaba convertirme en lobo.

"Creo que voy a cambiar de forma." Dije. "Si se despierta dile que yo como persona fue a casa de su hermano."

"Claro." Dijo Aqueron sin moverse del sitio. "Aunque creo que no despertará hasta la noche, normalmente cuesta eso recuperarse, pero para sus heridas no tengo muy claro que no vaya a tardar más."

"¿Por qué?" Le pregunté.

"Deduzco que no sabes lo que es que te lancen descargas." Me dijo mirándome por el borde superior de sus gafas de sol. "Eso cuesta a cualquiera."

"¿Y no hay forma de acelerarlo?" Le dije.

"No." Me dijo. "Aunque tal vez… y quiero que quede bien claro que SOLO tal vez, si consiguiese algo de alimento mientras duerme…"

"¿Eso la ayudará a curarse antes?" Le dije.

"Repetimos." Dijo haciendo el gesto de dar marcha atrás con los dedos. "TAL VEZ se recupere más fácilmente."

"Vale, vale la pena hacer la prueba." Afirmé llendo a cogerme algo con filo para hacerme algún cortecito leve.

"Creo que ella prefiere otros medios." Me dijo Aqueron desde el sofá levantando un dedo para señalar a otro punto de la cocina cuando yo levanté un cuchillo que me pareció suficiente para hacer lo que me proponía. "No hace falta que te abras una vena para alimentarla."

"¿Y la sangre va a salir sola?" Le pregunté. "No. Pues la única forma que sé de sangrar es hacerte un corte o clavarte algo, y eso sangra demasiado."

"Como quieras." Me dijo.

Sentir dolor es algo ya habitual en mi vida, un poco más no es demasiado problema, cuando me pincho con el cuchillo cerca de su boca me duele, pero no demasiado, luego muevo un poco la punta para dibujar una pequeña línea que puede cubrirse con la boca perfectamente y entonces se la pongo en los labios.

"Más te vale que no se despierte así." Me dijo. "Nunca bebe directamente del envase, tiene demasiados modales para eso, incluso para ser de la época que es."

"Tú siempre lo sabes todo ¿no?" Le dije mientras sentía cómo ella succionaba inconscientemente, como un cachorro dormido y recién nacido. "¿Cómo puede beber inconsciente?"

"Instinto de superviviencia." Me dijo divertido. "Para cuando comiences a notarte débil o mareado, si no te matará…"

"Ya, cómo no." Asentí.

Era increíble, había visto en la manada a cachorros hacer lo mismo; aún ciegos y recién nacidos, se arrastraban con un instinto increible hacia los pezones de la madre donde les esperaba el tibio alimento; pero nunca había visto a nadie inconsciente chupar alimento como estaba haciendo ella. Hasta que comencé a notar mareo y tuve que separarme para evitar caerme redondo trasformándome en lobo.

"Te avisé de que no le dejaras hacer eso." Me dijo Ash desde el sofá tras haberse puesto un canal de música estridente pero a un volumen decente.

Le gruñí y fui a echarme a uno de los tresillos para echarme una cabezada, ya me había hecho a la idea de que en esa casa apareciese cualquiera que pudiera aparecerse sin más, así que uno más uno menos mientras durmiesemos no iba a ser ningún problema, y seguramente él estuviese allí para algo. No obstante, no acababa de gustarme demasiado que aquel sabelotodo con ínfulas de dios estuviese por allí mientras dormíanmos, así que me quedé dormido mirándole echarse una cabezada en el sofá.

Lo que sí me despertaba al menor signo de movimiento y no pude descansar demasiado; hasta que finalmente, a eso del anochecher, un poco ya de noche, la dama se revolvió un poco y finalmente, despertó.

"Pero bueno, será posible... ¿qué hago yo aquí encima?" Dijo para luego gemir. "Ay, mi cabeza... y mi hombro... me hago mayor... que vergüenza, yo haciéndome mayor..."

"Serás la primera cazadora que se queja de la edad." Le dijo Aqueron desde la cocina.

"Oh, a qué debo el honor de tener al gran cazador Aqueron Parthenopaeus en mi cocina." Dijo levantándose y saltando de la mesa para ponerse en pie.

"Solo venía a hablar contigo sobre cierto... dato que me ha llegado." Le dijo. "Sobre tu próximo trabajo. Y de paso a comprobar qué te había pasado y por qué no te había logrado localizar esta noche hasta que te trajeron aquí hecha unos zorros."

"No uso demasiado el móvil, probablemente se haya acabado la batería." Le dijo ella. "Por cierto... ¿y el listo de Fury?"

"Creo que fue a casa de su hermano." Le dijo Aqueron con ironía.

"Algo que ha hecho bien." Dijo suavemente antes de mirarle. "Bueno, ya me pasaré yo otro rato por allí también, me gustaría hablar con Vane de unos asuntos."

"¿Asuntos como el hecho de que planées tu nuevo destino?" Le dijo él.

"Me encanta cuando me pinchan el ordenador." Dijo ella llendo al frigorífico para sacar un buen trozo de carne para meter en el horno junto con unas cuantas verduras. "¿Te han dicho algo más?. ¿Las páginas donde me bajo el porno?. ¿Las conversaciones subidas de tono y con quién las mantengo?"

"Baja esos humos, cielo." Le dijo Ash con ironía pero serio. "Solo me han dicho que estuviste mirando destinos nuevos. Me preguntaba por qué no volverías a tu casa cuando hubiéseis acabado aquí."

"Me apetecía un cambio de destino temporal." Dijo ella. "Hay cosas que tengo pendientes aún."

"Igual si me cuentas algo, podría ayudarte." Le dijo él.

"Ya, como me ayudas cada vez que pido algo ¿no?" Le dijo ella.

"No puedo decirte qué pasará o por qué te pasan según que cosas." Le dijo él. "Pero si me cuentas un secreto sabes que lo llevaré a la tumba."

La vi dudar un poco, pero finalmente le miró.

"Hay algo muy importante que sé que he olvidado, estoy segura que la respuesta está cerca, pero no sé dónde." Le dijo. "Estoy totalmente segura de que si la busco, acabaré por encontrar la pieza que me falta para este rompecabezas."

"¿Por qué ese empeño en recordar algo que probablemente es mejor que no recordaras?" Le dijo Aqueron. "¿No crees que si lo has olvidado es por algo?"

"No." Negó ella con fuerza. "Nadie tiene derecho a robarme mis recuerdos. Ni cazador, ni siquiera un dios."

"Yo no puedo ayudarte a recuperar los recuerdos, pero si lo que quieres es quedarte por esta latitud, tal vez pueda meter un poco la mano y echarte un cable." Le dijo él.

"Eso sería un detalle por tu parte." Le dijo ella.

"Lógicamente no creo que sea posible que te quedes aquí." Le dijo.

"Lo suponía." Asintió. "Pero no te preocupes, tengo movilidad. Igual que encontré una coartada como empresaria puedo encontrar otra en otro lugar."

"Está bien..." Dijo pensando. "Dame unos días."

"Ash." Le dijo.

"¿Sí?" Le dijo él para que ella no dijera nada aunque lo intentó haciéndole sonreír. "De nada."

"Se me olvidaba, tú eres totipotente, omnipontente y omnipresente, siempre lo sabes todo." Le dijo ella con ironía.

"Sé cuando alguien quiere decir algo pero no puede." Le dijo él con la misma sonrisa irónica que ella había usado. "Pero vas mejorando, algún día, dentro de nada podrás decir 'gracias' de nuevo."

"Oh, vete a la..." Dijo quitándose una bota para tirarla y darle al aire mientras Ash acababa de desaparecer. "Hijo de... no hay taco suficientemente fuerte." Afirmó cerrando de nuevo la puerta del frigorífico tras haber puesto a calentar el horno y llendo a sentarse al sofá con un yogur antes de reparar en mí tumbado en el suelo y palmear suavemente juto a ella. "Vamos bonito, sube aquí."

Con un poco de trabajo puesto que notaba que aún me faltaban fuerzas, conseguí saltar y subirme al sofá para dar unas vueltas y tumbarme junto a ella que me acarició un par de veces la cabeza y sonrió cogiéndose el yogur. "Buen chico." Afirmó antes de que sonara el teléfono de la casa y ella suspirase pulsando un botón con el culo de la cucharilla en su mano. "Casa de los Delacroix. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?"

"Por cierto, cielo, se me ha olvidado hablar sobre por qué has regresado a casa en el estado que lo has hecho." Dijo la voz de Ash.

"Oh, tío." Le dijo ella. "¿Por qué no te vas a tomar por saco? Creo que a los griegos eso os gustaba."

"Ya habaremos nosotros dos de los griegos." Le dijo. "Y me gustaría que me dijeras por las buenas por qué y dónde te has hecho todo eso."

"Trabajando, como siempre." Afirmó. "¿Y por qué ibas a comenzar a preocuparte por lo que me pase o me deje de pasar después de tanto tiempo?. ¡Has pasado varios siglos sin llamarme ni una sola vez para ver cómo estaba después de las peleas!"

"Pensaba que habías muerto." Le dijo el cazador. "No sabía que los muertos necesitasen que alguien les preguntase cómo estaban."

"Oh..." Dijo molesta antes de añadir algo en algo que me sonó a griego pero que debía ser más antiguo del que yo conocía antes de cortar y mirar alrededor enfadada antes de verme aún junto a ella mirándole. "¿Qué?" Me dijo molesta antes de calmarse. "Lo siento, tú no tienes la culpa de nada. Dios... odio a los hombres. Menos mal que tú eres un bonito animal..." Me dijo frotándome los lados de la cabeza y sonriendo. "¿Tienes hambre?"

Emití un ladrido asintiendo y sonrió.

"Claro que sí, los lobos grandes siempre tenéis hambre." Afirmó sonriendo. "Ten, asado. No está muy hecho." Añadió poniéndome un poco de comida en la mano para dármela con cuidado. "Espera, te traeré un plato para ti solo."

Antes de que pudiera levantarse siquiera, le puse una pata encima y la miré antes de volver a comer de su mano. No quería un plato, quería que me lo diera ella, y cuando se puso otro trozo en la mano, se lo volví a coger para hacerla sonreír.

"Vaya... me parece a mí que eres un lobo demasiado malcriado." Me dijo haciéndome mirarla mientras masticaba la carne que me había dado. "¿Te has escapado de un circo, precioso?"

Sacudí la cabeza suavemente oliéndole la mano en busca de más comida y divertido ante el hecho de que parecía tratarme mejor como animal que como persona, así que seguímos compartiendo la comida entre ambos mientras ella comía, por primera vez desde que la conocí, con los dedos y me daba trozos de carne a mí en sus manos. Hasta que finalmente, pareció dormirse un poco.

Me hubiese destrasformado en ese momento de no haber sido porque ella me tenía bien cogido en un abrazo como si en vez de un lobo fuera un enorme oso de peluche.

Y siguió así hasta que llamaron a la puerta y logré soltarme para ir a abrir y encontrarme a mi hermano.

"¿Ocurre algo?" Les dije.

"Ash nos dijo que se había acabado la caza en la ciudad." Me dijo Vane. "Por lo que se ve se acabó la caza, la cosa es que tú aún no has acabado con tu plan."

"Necesito tiempo." Afirmé. "No lo entiendes, soy capaz de forzarla, pero prefiero que sea ella quien consienta, y ahora mismo las cosas están un poco... mal."

"¿Cómo de mal?" Me dijo.

"Ah, solo erais vosotros." Dijo Lili apareciendo por la puerta de su cuarto apoyándose en el marco de esta. "La próxima vez poneros un cascabel o algo, pensaba que érais de los malos." Añadió frotándose la cara y volviendo a recordar que estaba herida con algo de dolor.

"¿Qué te ha pasado?" Le dijo Vane acercándose a ella hasta que estiró la mano para disuadirlo.

"¿No te lo ha contado él?" Le dijo señalándome con un dedo. "Pensaba que siempre lo sabía todo. Por eso se cabreó conmigo."

"Es que eres desesperante." Afirmé. "Y sigo pensando que estás un poco 'para allá', decir que no te recordaba… ni que fuese yo el amnésico."

"Tú sí que eres desesperante." Refunfuñó aunque juraría que no tan duramente como siempre para ir a cogerse un vaso de agua.

"Vale, peleas aparte." Dijo Vane. "¿Y esas heridas?"

"Una mala noche, como siempre." Afirmó como que no quiere la cosa. "Es una suerte que se haya acabado la veda por esta temporada. Bride y tú seréis muy felices antese de que se abra la siguiente veda."

"Déjalo." Le dijo mi hermano levantando las manos. "Por favor, no más trucos tuyos. No quiero saber lo que me depara el futuro, que se quede en misterio, prefiero la sorpresa."

Ante eso solo levantó las manos como escudándose y tragando el agua.

"Me voy a dormir un poco, hasta que pase el sol de la mañana." Afirmó. "Procurar no armar demasiado barullo. Intentaré descansar."

"¿Quieres ayuda con las heridas?" Le dijo Vane.

"No, pero gracias por preocuparte." Afirmó sonriéndole. "Por cierto, por aquí había un animal ¿le habéis visto?"

"Si era un perro blanco, se ha ido." Le dije. "Dejamos la puerta abierta un momento y se escapó. ¿Era importante?"

"Nah, solo era un animal que se me pegó anoche." Me dijo sacudiéndo la cabeza seria. "Probablemente haya vuelto a donde quiera que viniera. En fin, procurar no hacer demasiado ruido, me duele todo el cuerpo y me despierto de mala leche."

"Como quieras." Dijimos ambos.

"Que descanses." Le dijo Vane.

Esperamos a que se cerrarse la puerta de su cuarto antes de ver que Vane me miraba.

"¿Qué?" Le dije.

"Conozco esa mirada." Me dijo. "Y si te interesa mi opinión, creo que deberías contarle toda la verdad antes de que se te acabe el tiempo."

"¿Por qué?" Le dije. "¿Para que me mande a la mierda?"

"Que te rompan el corazón es algo a lo que deberías arriesgarte." Me dijo. "Es solo la mitad de posibilidades, la otra mitad es que lo entienda o se apiade o lo que sea y acepte."

"Vane, me tiene por un perro blanco, a mí, un lobo ártico." Le contesté. "Te recuerdo que…"

No, él no sabía lo de su veto de alimentación.

"¿Qué tienes que recordarme?" Me dijo cruzándose de brazos.

"Nada, que hasta que se olvidó de que existe nuestra raza no nos llevábamos demasiado bien." Afirmé.

"Hermano… eso no tiene que ver con lo que somos, tiene que ver con lo cabeza de chorlito que eres." Afirmó. "Su primera definición de ti es como un macarra, chulo y záfio."

Vale, me cabreaba demasiado oír eso.

"No lo sabía." Afirmé chirriando los dientes.

"No, pero también tú pensabas que era una pija y una insoportable y estirada y creo que has cambiado de opinión ¿hum?" Me dijo. "Ella parece que también."

Era cierto, al principio me había parecido todo eso, pero desde que abandonó su actitud de tratarme como a un enemigo casi, había ido descubriendo más cosas sobre ella, cosas buenas.

Había descubierto que era casi de la mísma época que yo, le gustaba la naturaleza aunque había cambiado y se había adaptado a lo metropolitano.

Había visto una cara dulce y normal de ella, hasta cierto punto amable.

Y a la vez, había visto esa cara dura y fría de guerrera que era, toda una loba dispuesta a proteger lo que era suyo y a la humanidad a cambio de nada.

"Igual." Le dije para oír un ruido en el dormitorio. "Anda, vete."

"Nos vemos otro día." Me dijo. "Y Fury…"

"¿Sí?"

"Habla con ella, de verdad." Afirmó. "No soportaría verte eunuco."

Le hubiese dado una patada, pero símplemente se desapareció y cuando percibí que ella se levantaba abrí la puerta de la calle y me despedí de nadie para cerrar y comprobar que no había salido, así que suspiré aliviado antes de ir al cuarto y llamar a la puerta.

"¿Sí?"

"¿Puedo pasar?" Pregunté.

"¿Vas a volver a cabrearte?"

"Tenía razones, pero no, preferiría descansar un poco en vez de cabrearme."

"Entonces bien, adelante." Afirmó dejándome ver que estaba en la cama, cubriéndose con una sábana dándome a entender que había vuelto a lo de sus costumbres de dormir como dios la trajo al mundo, tal y como se hacía en nuestra época.

Ese simple gesto me hizo sentir un poco de dolor. Me pregunté si realmente estaba tan bien como pretendía hacer ver a todos.

"Por mí no te preocupes, yo también suelo dormir así." Afirmé. "Pero eso ya lo sabes."

Asintió pero no dijo nada mientras se giraba sobre su costado para ponerse bocabajo sin darse cuenta que la sábana se le había movido un poco por la espalda hasta la baja-espalda revelando aún heridas cerrándose con las vendas y los parches así como algunas quemaduras provocadas por armas nada humanas.

Yo no era una loba, era un gran y fuerte macho, pero no pude evitar cambiar mi rumbo y echarme a su lado, con los pantalones puestos y ponerme una mano apenas rozándole la espalda para hacerla tensar y mirarme por el rabillo del ojo sin mover la cara siquiera, como un animal salvaje.

"Tiene que ser doloroso." Le dije.

"¿Acaso te importa realmente?" Me preguntó para que le dedicase una mirada de que me molestaba eso. "Sí, un poco, pero no importa, para dentro de unas horas, tal vez mañana, se habrán curado."

"Aún así no tiene buena pinta." Afirmé. "Por cierto, me gustaría saber por qué eres tan borde conmigo."

"Yo no soy borde."

"Y vuelves a serlo."

"Y a mí qué." Me dijo pero más suávemente.

"¿Quieres que te mande a…?"

"Haz lo que quieras." Me dijo separándose la espalda de mi mano.


	22. CAPÍTULO 22: Mentiras Lo que tú no te at

**Capítulo 22:**** Mentiras. Lo que tú no te atreves a confesar.**

Me dolía esa forma de tratarme, pero de pronto se me ocurrió algo, no era así con el lobo, pero en cambio, sí lo era conmigo, así que significaba que había una diferencia entre ambos. Y de pronto, me di cuenta de un detalle: se sentía amenazada conmigo; me trataba con ese mal humor porque en algún modo, se sentía amenazada por mí, era una protección, como cuando nosotros tirábamos mordiscos a otros para avisarles.

Ese descubrimiento me hizo sonreír y la cogí para ponerme de espaldas con ella sobre mí, un gesto nada noble pero bueno, ella no era una loba, así que no significaría demasiado.

"¿Qué haces?" Me dijo mientras la mantenía sobre mí y poniéndose sobre los brazos aunque de cintura para abajo estaba tumbada aún sobre mí. "¡Suéltame!"

"Me estoy sometiendo." Afirmé bromeando. "Significa que tú eres más fuerte, debería sentirme amenazado por ti."

"¡¿Qué dices?" Me dijo.

"Que ahora tú eres la jefa." Le dije. "Tú mandas."

Bueno, por un rato tampoco estaba tan mal el ser sometido por alguien, solo con ella, con el resto…

De pronto, sonrió dejando de pelear por soltarse y sacudió la cabeza.

"Eres lo que no hay." Afirmó. "Anda, suéltame."

"No, no te suelto hasta que no me lo digas." Afirmé sujetándola suavemente.

"Que no te diga el qué."

"Por qué tienes miedo a amar a nadie." Afirmé.

"Yo no tengo miedo a nadie." Afirmó volviendo a ponerse seria y volviendo a revolverse intentando soltarse y haciendo un gesto de dolor cuando presioné más pero sin dejar ella de revolverse intentando soltarse. "¡Me haces daño, suéltame!"

"No hasta que no me lo digas." Afirmé antes de notar daño y ver que me estaba mordiendo en el hombro con los incisivos sin tocarme siquiera con los colmillos. "No me muerdas."

Obviamente, hizo caso omiso así que me moví y apretó aún más.

"He dicho… que no me… muerdas." Afirmé soltando una mano para darle un toque en la mandíbula que lo único que hizo fue que apretara más aún. "Me estás… haciendo daño." Añadí consiguiendo que me soltase pero solo para que, cuando la solté volviese a morderme.

"Te suelto si me sueltas." Me dijo antes de morderme, esta vez clavando más aún.

"No voy a soltarte hasta que no me lo digas." Afirmé.

"Yo puedo… estarme todo el día… así." Afirmó apretando de nuevo.

"Pues no sabes yo." Afirmé.

Dios, eso sí que era realmente salvaje, tanto que sin poder remediarlo me sentí como si estuviésemos en 'las previas' de copular con una loba, solo que esta vez, la loba ardiente era la cazadora Lili.

Sonreí y le miré.

"¿Sabías que me pone que me muerdas?" Le dije divertido. "Las hembras que me rodean siempre lo hacen cuando están calientes."

Eso hizo que apretase bastante más hasta hacerme sangre y soltase de golpe asustada y forcejease aún más por soltarse, solo que esta vez no era exactamente por mí, parecía estar intentando huír de algo, de mi sangre.

"Suéltame, por favor. ¡Suéltame!" Gimió asustada.

"¿Y eso por qué?" Le dije.

"Hoy no he cenado, tengo hambre." Afirmó.

"Bueno, puedes cenar de mí." Le dije.

"No." Se negó.

"Vamos, no te hagas la recatada ahora, chére." Le dije divertido. "Una inyección deja una marca roja."

"¿Lo sabías?" Me dijo confusa parando de forcejear.

"Claro." Afirmé. "Y estoy dispuesto a llegar a un acuerdo contigo. Yo te doy toda la comida que quieras y a cambio me cuentas lo que te he dicho."

"No te necesito." Afirmó.

"Yo creo que sí." Afirmé. "Sé lo que te pasa, has intentado alimentarte de otros, pero cuando vas a intentar beber, la sangre desaparece y no llega a tocar tus labios."

"¿Cómo sabes tú eso?" Me dijo confusa.

"Yo sé más cosas de ti de lo que piensas." Afirmé. "De dónde eres, qué eres… qué comes…"

"Entonces dime por qué eres el único que no me olvida." Me dijo suavemente. "Por qué solo puedo alimentarme si es de ti, por qué nunca puedes separarte de mí… Por qué eres tan bueno conmigo."

¿Bueno?. ¿Yo?. ¿Con alguien?

Era imposible, tenía que estar de broma.

Vale, con ella sí lo era, por la cuenta que me traía, necesitaba que accediese al ritual de emparejamiento, al fin y al cabo, iba a ser la única hembra que pudiese ayudarme en ese sentido de ahora en adelante, y cuando ella muriese, yo lo haría con ella. Tenía que protegerla para mantenerme también yo con vida. Sí, eso era, era por mí, no por ella.

O tal vez no.

"No sé." Contesté. "¿Me gustas?"

"Ah." Dijo suavemente acurrucándose antes de abrir los ojos como platos y asustarse para, esta vez sí, conseguir soltarse. "No, no puede ser posible."

"Dios, eres lo que no hay." Afirmé. "¿Sabes lo que me cuesta decir estas chorradas sentimentaloides?"

"Pues no digas lo que no sientes." Afirmó.

"Lo malo es que lo siento." Afirmé. "Odio admitirlo, pero es cierto."

"Pues borra eso de tu cabeza." Me dijo yendo a la puerta y abriéndola con la intención de salir. "Aunque quisiera nunca podría estar contigo."

Para mí hubiera sido terriblemente fácil creérmelo, pensar que me odiaba y que no quería estar conmigo; pero por desgracia, algo me decía que era mentira, tal vez ese 'aunque quisiera' que no era un 'aunque quieras', así que eso significaba que estaba mintiendo y sonreír por dentro. Si mentía diciendo que no me quería, significaba que era lo contrario, que me quería, de algún modo.

Sonreí un segundo puesto que se había ido; y poniendo un poco la oreja a los ruidos que había en la casa, oí agua corriendo en el cuarto de baño y supe que estaba llenándose la bañera. Fui a la puerta del baño y llamé con los nudillos.

"Oye, he encontrado al perro." Le dije. "Está guarro de narices" Afirmé untándome un poco por todos lados con la ceniza "¿Te importa darle un baño? Y no te preocupes por mí, puesto que vuelves a estar cabreada, me largo un poco. A ver si cuando vuelva te has calmado un poco."

"Por mí como si no vuelves." Me contestó mientras iba a la puerta y daba un portazo antes de trasformarme en mi forma animal y revolcarme un poco más en las cenizas antes de salir corriendo para rascar la puerta del baño y ladrar antes de morder el picaporte y cagarme en todo por no tener los picaportes de las puertas de esos de bajar una palanca hacia abajo para abrir en vez de de pomo de girar y encima redondeados. Pero finalmente conseguí abrir la puerta y me apoyé en ella para abrirla cayendo en mis patas delanteras para ver que Lili estaba metida en la bañera con el agua y jabón además de hierbas y pétalos de flores flotando entre la espuma y me miró.

"Hola chico." Me dijo sonriendo y sacando una mano para estirarla hacia mí por lo que moví la cola y fui corriendo feliz de que quisiera acariciarme aunque fuese porque pensase que era un perro blanco. "Eres muy simpático para ser un lobo. ¿No serás un perro-lobo?"

Le ladré ofendido mi contestación, pero al no entender lo que le dije, se rió.

"Vale, vale." Dijo riéndose. "Madre mía, dónde te has metido. Ven aquí, vamos a bañarnos, nos merecemos un buen y largo baño después de la noche tan dura que hemos tenido." Afirmó yendo a cogerme y yo saltando dentro de la bañera salpicando alrededor y haciéndola reír aún más. "Buen chico…" Me dijo frotándome detrás de las orejas y sin moverse cuando apoyé las patas a sus lados para apoyar la cabeza en su pecho tumbándome sobre ella, al contrario, sonrió y me acarició un poco la cabeza en el cráneo con suavidad. "Pobre… hemos tenido una noche larga ¿eh? Descansa tranquilo, el hombre malo de fuera no va a molestarnos."

Me hizo gracia que pensase así, pero si hubiese estado en mi forma humana no hubiera podido negarme la entrada, sin embargo, me convenía que siguiese pensando que yo era yo en mi forma humana y en la animal era solo un lobo, algo domesticado pero un lobo.

¡¿Pero qué decía?. ¡Un lobo nunca estaba domesticado!

No debería haber actuado así, así que me levanté y le intenté morder para separarme y ella se rió y me cogió mejor.

"Oh, venga, campeón." Me dijo divertida. "¿Después de todo este rato pegado ahora vas a venirte con pudores? Sé un buen chico…" Añadió rascándome detrás de las orejas de nuevo y haciéndome derretir y sacar la lengua feliz.

Era una pena, como lobo me dejaba hacer casi lo que me diese la gana y como humano se mostraba algo contraria en los últimos días a dejarme verla desnuda.

A mi yo lobo sí, y a mi yo humano no. Curioso.

Entonces reparé en su sonrisa cuando me puso un poco de jabón en la cabeza y se puso a frotármelo para intentar limpiarme. Al instante se me reblandecieron las entrañas, su sonrisa me hacía sentir así, en lugar de tener ganas de morderla por tratarme como un animal, me calmaron al momento y me hizo dejarme hacer mientras me hablaba con la misma voz que a un bebé, como si fuese mi madre, una madre que nunca tuve dado que siempre tuve que aprender a valerme por mí mismo.

"Sienta bien que te froten de vez en cuando ¿eh, amigo?" Me dijo suavemente sonriéndome mientras me frotaba bien con el jabón hecho a mano haciéndome sacar la lengua feliz.

Dios, me hacía querer destrasformarme y frotarla a ella, pero no con ningún sentimiento raro, solo por hacerla sentir bien, porque a mí me hacía sentir querido mientras me lavaba el pelo de todo mi cuerpo animal con tanto cuidado y esmero.

"Que bien ¿eh, amigo?" Me dijo sonriendo mientras cerraba los ojos disfrutando del masaje que me estaba haciendo por todo el pelo mientras me jabonaba bien.

Entonces sentí el incontrolable impulso de agradecérselo y le di un enorme lametazo en la cara haciéndola reír mientras le daba otro y otro.

"Vale, vale." Me dijo divertida. "A mí también me gusta que bañarme con gente. Ya está… venga, no te muevas mucho, no queremos poner todo esto como si fuese un pantano ¿verdad?"

Contesté con un ladrido y ella se rió, pero no paró de frotar, esta vez por los laterales del cuello, hasta que estuve cubierto de espuma.

"Bueno, sumérgete un poco, vamos a aclararte." Me dijo divertida haciéndome agachar un poco para comenzar a echarme agua por encima como si fuese una cascada a golpes puesto que cogía agua en sus manos y me duchaba con ella antes de coger más.

Sonreí divertido y saqué la lengua de nuevo de gusto que daba que te bañaran. Hasta que acabó y paró para repantingarse un poco, y cuando yo puse las patas en sus lados y me eché poniendo la cabeza en su pecho, ella me miró sonriendo y me hizo un par de caricias antes de volver a echarse hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados.

Me hubiese quedado así eternamente, descansando tan apaciblemente de no ser porque llamaron a la puerta.

"Ya va." Gritó para ponerse de pie en el agua, sacudirse un poco como si fuese un perro y salir para ponerse un albornoz. "No te preocupes cielo, enseguida vuelvo."

No, no me preocupaba, pero tampoco quería quedarme atrás no fuera que fuese alguien 'non-grato' por allí. Con un salto, salí del agua y me sacudí antes de salir corriendo hacia la puerta mientras Lili abría, y cuando asomé el morro al salón... sorpresa, sorpresa. Allí estaba ni más ni menos que las hembras de mis hermanos y otra más que había visto un par de veces y sabía que era la hembra de un cazador oscuro, el mismo que estaba allí con ellas.

"Hola Bride, Aimee y... amiga de ambas." Afirmó sonriéndoles antes de borrar su sonrisa de la cara y adoptar una neutralidad. "¿A qué debo el honor, celta?"

"Yo solo venía a acompañarlas, tengo que ir a hacer unos recados, volveré en cuanto pueda." Afirmó Talon de los Morrigantes.

"Ahá." Asintió Lili suavemente intentando asimilar la información. "Bueno, y a qué debo esta agradable visita."

"Tarde de chicas." Afirmó Aimeé.

"Como eres amiga de nuestros maridos y prometidos pues entonces eres una más." Afirmó Bride sonriéndole.

"Siempre viene bien algo de carne fresca." Añadió la esposa de Talón. "¿Es cierto que eres otra cazadora?"

"Sí, algo así." Asintió Lili. "Esto… si me dais unos segundos… estaba bañándome. Bueno, y al perro-lobo que se nos ha pegado."

"¿Ese perro-lobo?" Le dijo Bride señalándome.

"Sí, ese." Asintió. "Oh, si queréis podéis secarle un poco con el secador mientras me pongo algo más. Queda muy mono, parece un pompón enorme."

Sí hombre, como que me iba a dejar por otro que no fuese ella, y probablemente ni por ella.

En cuanto se fue, gruñí a las tres mujeres para que supieran que ni loco me iba a dejar tratar como a un chucho más.

"¿Fury?" Dijo Aimeé.

"Desde luego Vane no es." Afirmó Bride. "Estaba con Fang buscando un chivatazo que tenían."

"¿Se puede saber qué haces tú así?" Me dijo Talon. "Pensaba que eras el más orgulloso y salvaje de los tres."

Como respuesta, le tiré un mordisco y me fui pasando de todos a un ricón en la cocina para sacudirme con fuerza y secarme al aire antes de que volviese vestida y trajese el secador con ella.

"Ah, mira qué bien, te secas solo." Me dijo Aimee.

"Yo me voy ya." Dijo. "Las tardes de chicas no fueron hechas para hombres con estómago." Afirmó antes de dar un beso a su esposa. "Os vengo a buscar luego."

"No te preocupes, podemos coger un taxi hasta el Santuario." Le dijo su mujer. "Al fin y al cabo, todos sois asíduos allí."

Talon solo asintió antes de irse y entonces su mujer me miró.

"Es un animal precioso." Afirmó la novia del celta. "Bonito, bonito…"

Ni que fuese un perro, me acerqué para darle un cabezazo en la rodilla y derribarla con suavidad antes de pasar con un salto suave por encima de ella e irme al sofá en un intento de decirles que pasaba de ellas.

"A que te enseño a tratar mejor a las hembras." Me dijo Aimeé.

Le solté un bufido de aire y cogí el mando para pretarlo y conectarlo, solo que con una pata animal y sin pulgares… lo de poner el canal que quisiera era más difícil, hasta que mordí el mando y conseguí cambiarlo, así, probando y tanteando con la lengua, conseguí poner un canal de películas de acción y solté el mando junto a mí.

"Lamento el retraso." Dijo Lili.

Con cuidado cogí el mando y me lo metí debajo de la tripa, casi siempre cambiaba de canal y con una reunión rosa allí o me pegaba un tiro, o saltaba por la ventana para suicidarme, o me quedaba con mi canal de películas.

"Creo que tu lobo se ha comido el mando." Le dijo la chica de Talon.

"Eh, chico, ya estás vomitándolo." Me dijo.

"Es broma, solo lo ha escondido." Afirmó Bride sonriendo. "Eso o pretende tirárselo."

"Ah, eso me da igual." Afirmó. "Mientras no me lo deje pringado... Bueno, estoy un poco amnésica últimamente, así que… ¿qué era lo que queríais?"

"Tarde de chicas." Le dijo Bride. "Sabrás lo que es eso ¿no?"

"Claro." Afirmó. "Anda que no me lo pasé bien en el París de la revolución, con una marquesa a la que le caí en gracia. Esa mujer era increíble, todos en crísis y ella derrochando dinero, así le fue, le hicieron un corte por los hombros. Tsk, una auténtica pena."

"Eso sí es tener humor." Dijo la mujer de Talon.

"Lili ha vivido muchas cosas." Dijo Aimeé divertida. "¿Cuántos años llevas ya?"

"No lo sé." Afirmó. "Hay un punto donde no recuerdo nada, pero recuerdo la época medieval, a los romanos… recuerdo las guerras pictas, ayudé a los humanos a protegerse, hasta que descubrí que algunos hombres entraban en más jardines aparte del mío." Afirmó ensombreciéndosele el semblante. "Claro que ahora soy un poco menos… exigente con mis compañeros de cama."

"Madre mía, y luego dice Vane que eres fiel." Dijo Bride.

"Eh, quien puede, puede." Le dijo Lili sonriendo divertida. "Además, es mejor tener un hombre cada noche, cuantos menos problemas te den mejor."

"Dios… a este paso te vas a parecer a una tía… ya sabes, ligera de cascos." Le dijo Sunshine, la mujer del celta.

"Con lo que es y lo que tiene… créeme, es lo mejor que puede tener." Afirmó Aimeé.

"¿Qué pasa?" Le dijo Sunshine. "¿Es una fan del amor libre?"

"Tal vez le han hecho mucho daño por estar con un solo hombre." Dijo Bride.

"O tal vez sea que ella no tiene la restricción de alimento." Dijo Aimeé. "Y además, cuando… juega con los… hombres, luego…"

"Dilo bien, Aimeé." Le dijo Lili con fuerza para enmascarar el dolor que parecía producirle. "Cuando me hago a un hombre, luego no me recuerda. No sabe quién soy, qué hace donde está o siquiera si me conoce. Es una mierda, pero te acabas acostumbrando."

De pronto, no podía seguir viendo la tele, podía captar su dolor, su tristeza porque no podía tener una pareja ya que si hacían el amor la olvidarían y si no lo hacían, ellos la dejarían por no ser suficientemente buena como para darles lo que necesitasen.

Me bajé de un salto del sofá y fui a la cocina, no necesitaba demasiado, abrí la puerta del frigorífico tirando de la puerta y me puse en las patas traseras para coger una lata de cerveza entre los dientes y cerrar dándole una patada con la pata trasera antes de ir hacia el salón y ponerle la cabeza en el regazo a Lili para hacer un lloriqueo lastimero que hizo que me acariciase la cabeza.

"Oh…" Dijeron las chicas.

"¿Qué tienes aquí?" Me dijo mientras abría la boca para soltar la lata en su regazo y levantar la cabeza para darle un lametazo en la mano antes de movérsela para que la pusiera en la lata. "Buen chico." Me dijo sonriéndome tras reírse. "Por esto prefiero los lobos a las personas."

Otro punto más, antes no me odiaba por ser un lobo, tenía algo realmente contra los katagarios, o al menos contra mí como katagario.

"Es curioso." Le dijo Bride. "¿El lobo es tuyo?"

"Ah, no." Dijo ella sonriendo. "Se me pegó anoche y me ha seguido hasta aquí. No sé, me cae bien el animal, siempre he tenido una especie de conexión mística con los animales."

"Parece que os lleváis bien." Dijo Aimée sonriéndole divertida. "¿Por qué no te lo quedas?"

"Es un animal salvaje." Negó Lili dándole un trago a la cerveza y haciendo aparecer copas de la nada que se llenaron de diversas cosas haciendo que las chicas hiciesen diversos grititos desde sorpresa a gusto para acabar todas a gusto. "Me parece una crueldad someterlo solo porque me guste."

"Pero tú a él pareces gustarle." Afirmó Bride. "Yo adopté un lobo, y estoy muy contenta con él."

"Tal vez sea un perro lobo." Dijo Sunshine mirándome. "Por lo de que un lobo no puede ser amaestrado y eso."

Le hubiese gruñido al menos, de no ser porque de pronto me di cuenta que si no podía tener un lobo, al menos un perro-lobo sí, y miré a Lili.

"Si fuese un perro lobo, tal vez." Afirmó. "Pero estoy segura que es un lobo. Solo hay que verle el porte y palparle el lomo y las patas para ver que están duras de correr libre."

Alcé la cabeza orgulloso, al menos me hacía un cumplido, era una mujer lista y era evidente que había estado con animales salvajes antes puesto que sabía diferenciar un lobo auténtico de un mestizo.

Entonces ella sonrió y me palmeó un poco el lomo como acariciándolo.

"No, en serio." Le dijo Aimée. "Hacéis una buena pareja, y si le pones un collar y una correa que pueda soltar fácilmente podrías llevártelo y te ayudaría con las cacerías de tu trabajo."

"Es una idea genial." Afirmó Lili. "Si no fuera porque yo trabajo sola, la 'perra griega' no me dejaría que fuese de otra manera."

"Pero ahora vas con Vane, Fang y Fury." Le dijo Bride.

"¿Fury también está colaborando con vosotros?" Le dijo Aimée levantando una ceja.

"Cuando aparece, sí." Afirmó Lili.

"Lo sabía, es un vago y un jeta." Dijo la osa divertida. "No es de fiar."

"Vale, es lo más jeta que te has echado a la cara." Dijo Lili. "Pero tampoco se le puede decir que no puedas fiarte de él." Añadió sacándome la cara sin dejar de acariciarme. "Es… no sé, tiene muchos defectos, pero tampoco es tan…"

"Lo de la palabra no es lo tuyo ¿no?" Le dijo Sunshine.

"Con lo bonito que le estaba quedando." Dijo Bride sonriendo.

"A ver, a ver." Dijo Sunshine de nuevo. "No sé quién es ese Fury del que habláis, pero… aquí hay tomate. ¿Es tu novio?"

"¡No!" Dijeron las tres chicas riéndose.

"Claro que no es mi nada." Dijo Lili. "Pensé que había quedado claro que no puedo tener ninguna relación amorosa porque me olvidan en cuanto tenemos goce carnal."

"¿Y eso no es malo?" Dijo Bride. "Quiero decir, después de un tiempo."

"Bueno, no tengo que aguantar demasiado a un mismo hombre." Dijo Lili. "Puedo andar por casa como quiera, decorar mis cosas como quiera, comer lo que me de la gana sin que un hombre me diga que me salen michelines… oh, espera, que no puedo tener de eso. Bueno, y lo mejor de todo: puedo tener todas las noches de 'comer helado en pijama con pelos de loca' que quiera. No necesito estar perfecta para un hombre y si tengo una mala noche puedo quedarme todo el día aquí, viendo telenovelas con las persianas echadas, con mi pijama de franela o desnuda, el pelo grasiento y sin lavar los rastros de pelea, con un tanque de helado de 5 litros que no me irá a hacer parecer el muñequito ese de los neumáticos y criticando a los hombres y lo cabrones que son porque lo que maté por la noche eran todo hombres. O capar animales que luego secaré solo por el placer de hacerlo ya que no puedo capar hombres si me sale la vena asesino-feminista."

Dejé salir un grañido al imaginarme cómo cortaba el miembro a animales que morirían desangrados y se bebía su sangre.

"Ahora sé por qué no tienes gatos." Dijo Sunshine.

"El último que tuve se meaba por todos lados, me rompía todo con sus uñas y mordía a mis invitados, así que acabé hasta las narices de él y la que le mordió fui yo a él." Afirmó Lili sonriendo con una sonrisa irónica que indicaba que algo en lo que decía era broma, solo que el resto no parecieron tomárselo así.

Hasta que las chicas se fueron porque fueron a buscarlas todos los hombres, me enteré de bastantes cosas.

Lili tenía sus motivos para estar tan borde con cualquier macho que se le acercara como había hecho yo, no quería enamorarse de nadie y era tan borde conmigo cuando habíamos acabado de hacer el amor porque se asustaba, yo debería haberle olvidado ya dos veces, y no había ocurrido así, estaba asustada porque no era normal, no estaba acostumbrada a que los hombres de los que se alimentaba la recordaran, había vivido siempre sola y aunque no le gustaba, estaba acostumbrada.

Y lo más importante, bueno, esto no lo había dicho, pero lo había sentido yo, en las entrañas: Lili sí que pensaba que yo era especial, al menos mi yo humano. Me había defendido un par de veces cuando se metieron conmigo, primero Aimée y luego Bride, las dos novias de mis hermanos, las dos que sabían la verdad sobre quién era, cómo era y por qué estaba yo allí.

Vale, a mí no me demostraba que fuese especial en ningún motivo, pero me dejaba vivir con ella, tal vez no fuese exactamente ya porque le dijesen que tenía que quedarse conmigo y dejarme vivir allí las 3 semanas que tenía para conseguir acabar el ritual de emparejamiento, talvez fuese porque quería ella ya.


	23. CAPÍTULO 23: Celtas y recuerdos olvidado

**Capítulo 23:**** Celtas y recuerdos olvidados.**

"Hola… ya he vuelto…" Dije tras desconvertirme y vestirme rápidamente tras abrir la puerta y cerrándola sin haber salido siquiera. "¿Hay alguien en casa?"

"Estoy cocinando." Dijo desde la cocina. "¿Has cenado ya o hago algo también para tí?"

"Aún no he cenado, así que si haces algo más para mí…" Le dije.

"Claro, coge un cuchillo y comienza a pelar patatas." Me dijo pasándome un cuchillo que cogí de mis pies.

"¿Te importaría no hacer eso?" Le dije. "Al menos sin avisar."

"Perdona quisquilloso." Me dijo. "La próxima vez ya te avisaré. ¿Me ayudas con las patatas o no?"

"Voy." Afirmé acercándome para coger las patatas y ponerme a pelarlas como pude. "De todas formas, qué estás intentando hacer."

"Ya lo verás." Afirmó sonriendo y pelando patatas mucho más rápidamente y con más destreza que yo. "Es una sorpresa."

(Salto espacio temporal)

"¡No me lo puedo creer!" Afirmé cuando salí del cuarto donde tenía mi ropa tras haberme cambiado por algo más cómodo y viendo la mesa puesta de una forma elegante y llena de comida apetitosa y completamente tradicional irlandesa. "¡¿De dónde has sacado todo esto?"

"Lo he hecho yo." Afirmó poniéndose digna. "¿Qué te creías, que no sabía cocinar?"

"Claro que no." Afirmé mirando comida que solo recordaba de mi niñez. "Hasta has hecho…"

"_Boxty on the griddle, boxty in the pan, If you can't make boxty, you'll never get your man. _(Trad. "Boxty a la plancha, boxty en la sartén, si no puedes hacer boxty, nunca te conseguirar a tu hombre.")" Afirmó canturreando alegremente mientras ponía pan de patata en la mesa y sacaba más comida. "Espero que te guste, me suele salir bien, y siempre que veo estos ingredientes tan buenos a ese precio… me vuelvo loca y arraso con la tienda, así que luego tengo toneladas de comida en el frigorífico."

"Me encanta este broth." Afirmé oliendo un puchero donde podía oler ese plato hecho con carne. "¿Qué carne es?"

"Carnero." Afirmó. "Como el asado. La verdad es que no sabía si te gustaría, así que… bueno, pensé que como eres de Irlanda… Oh, también tengo un poco de 'Irish Lawyer', pero es para mañana, he… invitado a tus hermanos y sus parejas a comer aquí."

"¿Una fiesta?" Le dije.

"Bueno… tengo algo que deciros." Afirmó suavemente. "En unos días hará un mes que llegué aquí, y… prefiero decirlo mañana, no me gusta repetir demasiado las cosas."

Una vez más, su contestación me hizo hervir la sangre con ira, pero de pronto se me esfumó al captar tarde un pequeño matiz en su voz. No estaba enfadada ni había pretendido ser borde, era algo que le dolía.

Así que me senté, cogí mis cubiertos y cogí el cucharón que Lili me ofrecía en el puchero del 'broth' para servirme sin dejar de mirarla. Definitivamente, algo no iba bien con ella, parecía demasiado seria para ser ella, lo cual no me cuadraba cuando hasta hacía nada había estado alegre.

"¿Ocurre algo?" Le dije partiendo un trozo de pan descubriendo que no era un pan cualquiera sino pan de patata hecho artesanalmente y mojando un poco en el plato.

"No, por qué habría de pasar nada." Me dijo levantando la cabeza.

"Mirabas con tristeza el plato." Afirmé haciéndome el tonto. "¿Ha pasado algo mientras estaba fuera?"

"No, de hecho tuve visita." Afirmó.

"¿Entonces?" Le dije.

"No lo sé, cocinar esto me hace sentirme así." Afirmó para recomponerse y carraspear suavemente una vez. "Bah, no te preocupes tanto por mí y preocúpate más de ti. Creo que he echado algo de veneno a tu plato."

"Entonces morirías tú también." Le dije con ironía. "Por cierto, te ha quedado el pan y el broth muy bien, mejor que bien de hecho."

"Pues claro, qué te pensabas." Afirmó dignamente antes de sonreír pensando que no la miraba ya.

Eso me hizo sonreír a mí también, por lo orgullosa que era y lo que se esforzaba por ocultarse tras esa coraza fría ante mí.

"Un momento." Le dije cayendo en la cuenta de un dato más. "Tú dices que no recuerdas nada de tu pasado ¿no?"

"Claro que recuerdo algo." Afirmó.

"De cuando eras humana."

"Ya." Dijo. "Bueno, supongo que da igual, no lo soy más."

"¿Y si eras Irlandesa?" Le dije. "Piénsalo un poco. Te gusta la música céltica, hablas celta y no sabes por qué, cocinas cocina irlandesa como si lo fueses, y tienes una conexión con los animales salvajes."

"Ya, por eso el lobo se ha largado." Me dijo con ironía. "Y si sé todo eso es porque por algún motivo me gusta eso. Qué misterio." Afirmó con ironía.

"¿Y si fuiste irlandesa?" Le dije. "Una celta."

"No tiene por qué ser eso." Me dijo. "A ti también te gustaba mi coche, y eso no significa que seas un mecánico."

"No, claro." Negué yo.

Ahí se hizo un silencio, pero cuando iba a decir algo, ella abrió la boca.

"Además, si lo fuera… hay otros celtas en los cazadores, me hubieran reconocido." Afirmó.

En realidad, Talon sí la había reconocido, un poco al menos.

Y si era cierto la mitad de lo que me había dicho… Lili no se llamaba así, aunque Talon era incapaz de recordar su auténtico nombre y ella ya solo conocía ese. Había sido de una tribu de las colinas de Tara. Del clan de unos tal O'Connelly. Había tenido una vida bastante perra y una muerte cruel, como todos los cazadores; solo que ella además de su alma, había perdido su identidad pasada y su memoria. Lo cual, si era cierto lo que había dicho Talon, era en cierto modo positivo ya que le hacía todo menos doloroso aunque le hacía ser de una forma concreta aunque fuese inconscientemente.

Por lo que decían, una vez fue hija de una alta cuna pero siempre se dedicó al arte puesto que su cuna se lo permitía. Según fue creciendo, muchos de los hombres de su clan pusieron los ojos en ella; hasta que su padre la prometió con el príncipe de un clan vecino al de mi padre llegando a la adolescencia. Por lo que dicen, meses antes del enlace, unos tal MacGraph la habían raptado y violado varias veces a pesar de que la encontrasen unos hombres de su padre y el que sería su marido y matasen a sus captores, un acto de cobardía extrema y realmente horrible, en mi opinión, suerte que al menos la encontraron, pero una vez desflorada, su prometido se negó a casarse con ella y al cabo de unos años la prometieron y casaron con uno de los príncipes aliados que no la tocó más de lo necesario y se decía que prefería al resto de damas.

Esa parte me costaba un poco creerla, pero era posible y… no, no podía comprenderlo, había que ser estúpido para dejar pasar a una mujer como aquella. ¿Qué más daba si era o no virgen? Era preciosa y deliciosa, con o sin mal humor constante.

A la muerte del rey, su marido asumió el trono de su suegro. Mandándola matar a ella al poco de dicha muerte.

"No te he preguntado antes. ¿Te gusta la comida de este tipo?" Me dijo sacándome un momento de mis pensamientos momentáneamente.

"Sí, me recuerda a la comida de mi infancia." Asentí.

La habían condenado acusada de brujería ya que su marido afirmó que era una bruja, que había hecho hechizos y por eso era incapaz de darle hijos y en esa época, nadie cuestionaría a un rey y menos si la princesa era especialmente bella y su cuerpo era apropiado para la concepción.

Así que vivió una vida perra y su muerte fue aún peor ya que fue cruel y a traición, por eso su alma debía haber gritado pidiendo venganza incluso siendo una mujer tan antigua y por tanto, femenina en su época, y Atenea la había reclutado para su ejército de cazadores oscuros dándole la oportunidad de reencarnarse y tener un acto de venganza por su muerte tan cruel.

Y según Talon decía que contaban las leyendas y rumores, ella sola mató a todo su clan en su acto de venganza. El acto de venganza fue matar no solo a su marido sino a todas las mujeres de la aldea y a cuantos hombres se atrevieron a defenderlas.

Me había quedado congelado al oírlo, no podía creer que la chica de la leyenda fuese la Lili que conocía, vale que ella era salvaje con los daimons, pero dañar a humanos inocentes... era tremendamente dulce con niños y mujeres, a mi cuñada la protegía, la apreciaba y le había dolido el dolor de Vane y Bride.

"Lili." Le dije mirándola. "Dime la verdad. ¿De verdad no recuerdas nada de tu pasado?"

"No." Negó tras pensarlo un segundo y sin dejar de masticar salvo para hablar ni apartar la vista de su comida para mirarme directamente. "Pero tampoco me importa, yo soy yo, eso es lo que cuenta."

En cierto modo era cierto, ella era quien veía ahora. Era la chica dura que se negaba a mirarme por miedo a revelar lo que de verdad sentía en ese momento, la que me gruñía y mordía verbalmente para protegerse de poder sentir algo más por mí, sospechaba incluso que por miedo a que llegase a sentir algo por mí y que yo la olvidase como todos con los que hacía el amor.

Lili no era tan estirada, solo parecía estirada, como parecía dura y sin sentimientos si la mirabas desde fuera, toda una cazadora oscura de la cabeza a los pies; pero la verdad distaba bastante de eso. Era dura, sí, pero dentro escondía a la otra Lili, la chica cariñosa con mujeres y niños, la chica que bañaba a un lobo con el cariño que una madre lava a su bebé, la chica que cocinaba un auténtico festín celta porque le gustaba y sabía que yo venía de esa época y tierras.

"¿Quieres más?" Me dijo cuando se acabó el 'broth' que había sacado.

"Sí, por favor." Le dije levantando el plato para pasárselo. "Es… madre mía, creo que voy a tener que quitarle el título de mejor plato a mi madre."

"Me alegra que te guste tanto." Afirmó sonriendo de espaldas a mí. "No sé por qué pero a mí también me gusta esta comida." Añadió girándose para volver de nuevo a la mesa con más comida en mi plato y una sopera con más. "Siempre es un placer tener a alguien que aprecie tu cocina comiendo contigo."

"Eres la persona que mejor sabe hacerlo, al menos que haya conocido y que viva actualmente." Afirmé.

"Que honor." Me dijo.

Era curiosa, pero no podía evitar sentirme confuso ante su comportamiento, a veces estaba increíblemente agradable y otras estaba que mordía.

Sin embargo, me quedó claro que podía aprovecharme de ese estado un poco más; así que sonreí y decidí tomar una iniciativa una vez más.

"Se me acaba de ocurrir algo." Le dije sonriendo.

"Tú dirás." Me dijo cortándose un trozo de asado para ponérselo con exquisitez en el plato y adornarlo con un poco de puré de patata y otro poco de salsa de asados.

"¿Te importa dedicarme la noche?" Le dije. "Creo que Vane me dijo que hoy no había ya actividad, así que con mis hermanos y los cazadores por ahí patrullando sobrará."

"Bueno; total, me ibais a hacer quedarme aquí para acabar de recuperarme aunque ya esté plena…" Afirmó. "Venga, a ver, cuál es el plan."

"Ya lo verás." Le dije. "Es una sorpresa."

Sabía lo que podía hacer, sabía lo que le podría gustar, y tenía una idea bastante clara de lo que podía o no podía hacer con ella.

(Salto espacio temporal)

"Con cuidado…" Le dije a Lili mientras la llevaba con una venda por el camino. "Eh, no vale hacer trampas."

"No voy a hacerlas." Me dijo sonriendo y dándome un apretoncito suave en la mano. "Pero te advierto que no me gusta nada que me lleven con los ojos vendados."

"Ya solo faltan unos metros." Afirmé.

Vale que no podía destrasformarme o aparecerme de un lado en otro, pero sí podía saltar de un tiempo a otro con eficacia aunque con algo de esfuerzo también.

"Ya está, ya puedes abrir los ojos." Le dije sonriendo y destapándoselos ante un patio de castillo donde había una fiesta celta-medieval.

"¡Qué fuerte!" Me dijo. "Esto... dónde estamos."

"Es una celebración que hacen un grupo de... visionarios." Le dije. "Para celebrar las buenas cosechas."

"Que chulo." Me dijo.

"Será mejor que vaya a coger ropa que vaya con..."

"¿Por qué?" Me dijo. "Es muy sencillo, vamos a escondernos y... abra kadabra." Afirmó tirando de mí contra la pared a la vez que notaba un aire por todo el cuerpo antes de que parara y viese cómo ella vestía con un vestido de joven noble y yo con lo equivalente pero en chico. "Creo que ya no cantaremos tanto."

"Es curioso que la primera ropa que te haya venido a la cabeza sea esta." Le dije mirándola y intentando evitar que se me callera un hilillo de baba.

"Ya te he dicho que me gusta lo de esta época." Me dijo sonriendo y limpiándome la comisura de la boca. "Y es un puntazo que me hayas traído aquí."

"Supuse que te gustaría." Afirmé.

Había algo especial en ella, y según íbamos andando me di cuenta. Ella realmente pertenecía a aquella época, al menos tanto como pertenecía a la época donde la había encontrado.

La vi avanzar entre los puestos del mercado del pueblo, hablar con la gente como si fuese una más, en celta antiguo mezclado con irlandés también antiguo.

"Mira." Me dijo cuando llegamos a un puesto donde vendían unos juguetes de niño. "Son perfectos, tal y como los recordaba."

"Son juguetes." Le dije para mirarla y ver el gesto tan tierno y apacible que había puesto en su rostro mirándolos. "¿Y ese entusiasmo?"

"No sé, me recuerdan a algo." Afirmó. "Recuerdo uno de estos, yo... creo que tenía uno de estos, no, varios. Creo que tenía varios, pero había uno que me gustaba más que ningún otro."

Tan solo eran juguetes, el que ella estaba mirando era concretamente un sonajero con un juego de meter la bola en el extremo inferior y adornado con cintas de colores.

Y entonces levantó la cabeza.

"¿Cuánto piede por esta pieza?" Le dijo a la mujer del otro lado.

"¿Cuánto ofrece?" Le dijo el hombre.

"A ver cuánto llevo..." Dijo buscándose en los bolsillos.

Un momento, ella pensaba que seguíamos en la época actual.

"¿Qué le parece esto?" Le pregunté al hombre sacándo un par de liebres que había llevado bien envueltas en papel de que había cazado esa misma tarde cuando salí un rato antes de ir a recogerla para llevarla allí. "¿Servirá para comprarlo?"

"Fury, no tienes que hacer esto." Me susurró ella.

"Confía en mí." Le dije. "Sé cómo funciona esto."

"Claro." Me dijo el hombre cogiendo una. "Por esto puede llevarse ese y otro más."

"Perfecto." Afirmé mirando el puesto. "Coge otro."

Aquello no eran más que juguetes de niños, hechos a mano y demás. No había nada que me interesase.

Vi a Lili mirar el puesto de nuevo y al final su mano se paró en un sonajero con cintas, solo que esta vez, era de metal.

"¿Puedo?" Dijo suavemente al vendedor.

"Es una buena pieza." Afirmó el hombre.

"¿Lleva un cascabel dentro?" Le dije mientras Lili lo movía haciéndolo sonar y sonriendo al oír un tintineo.

"Sí, el caballero tiene buen oído." Dijo el hombre.

"Me gusta." Dijo Lili. "¿Puedo quedármelo?"

"Naturalmente." Dijo el hombre. "Es un placer hacer negocios con los forasteros."

Forasteros o no, ver cómo ella sonreía como lo estaba haciendo bien valía la liebre que había pagado.

"Me parece increíble que la dura y fría cazadora oscura sonría con algo tan simple como un par de sonajeros." Le dije bromeando.

"No son solo sonajeros." Me dijo sonriendo. "Esto, es un amuleto para llamar hadas. Actualmente los humanos lo llaman 'Llamadores de Ángeles', pero hace siglos que también existían, atraen a los buenos espíritus y alejan a los malos, así que hacen que se tenga suerte."

"¿Y cómo sabes tú eso?" Le dije.

"Porque yo hacía de estos." Afirmó para sorprenderse ella misma. "Eh... ahora recuerdo algo... Es... estaba sentada, y... tenía uno de estos." Afirmó moviendo el de las cintas. "Yo hacía de estos para alguien."

"¿Son tus recuerdos?" Le dije sorprendido de que hubiese recordado algo.

"No sé, es... parece un sueño pero es tan... real..." Dijo.

"¿Estás bien?"Le pregunté un poco preocupado por su reacción ante lo que acababa de recordar ya que se había quedado congelada con cara de confusión.

"Yo... sí, eso creo." Afirmó.

"Ven, vamos a sentarnos un poco." Afirmé señalando a una fuente.

Se me hizo demasiado raro lo que estaba pasando, nadie se quedaba así cuando recordaba algo, al menos algo tan neutro como estar haciendo manualidades; y ella estaba totalmente alucinada.

La vi respirar hondo y mirar alrededor, yo mismo miré alrededor para ver la vida en aquel pueblo celta. Había gente en el mercado en torno a la fuente natural donde estábamos, había mujeres con niños, podíamos ver unas mujeres cargadas con ropa que venían de lavarlas en el río, niños corriendo y animales sueltos por allí. Apenas había caballos a la vista, pero podía saber que había varios en una cuadra junto a una casa no muy lejana, como pollos en otras casas.

"¿Te apetece dar una vuelta?" Le dije.

"Sí, es... creo que caminar un poco me vendría bien."Asintió.

Pasear tampoco fue una solución, al contrario, todo eso pareció confundirla más aún; y finalmente, acabé por decidir que la visita había sido suficiente y cuando se quedó dormida en un prado, la cogí en brazos y me teleporté de nuevo a su piso en la época actual y la dejé en el sofá justo antes de notar un flash tras de nosotros.

"Muy bien... ahora mismo vas a decirme qué ocurre aquí." Dije sin mirar siquiera quién era, ya que los únicos que podían llegar así eran los dioses o el mismísimo Aqueron Parthenopaeus; si era lo primero, me daba igual lo que dijeran, y si era el último, entendería que estuviera así.

"Eres demasiado descarado, lobo." Me dijo una voz femenina. "Podría trasformarte en un sapo para el resto de tu breve vida y después matarte haciendo que te aplastasen con un pisotón después de someterte a la tormenta eléctrica del siglo…" Afirmó haciéndome notar dolor al ver a la mujer vestida con gasa negra y una apariencia deliciosa antes de que todo parara y ella mirara a otro lado. "Pero no lo voy hacer, al menos no de momento, no quiero perder a mi mejor discípula. Por cierto, ¿puedo saber qué hacía en donde estaba hace un rato?"

"Le gusta lo celta, y se merece saber quién era." Le dije. "Tan solo la llevé allí para que se divirtiera un poco."

"Señor… por eso afirmo que los animales deberían ser solo mascotas…" Dijo poniéndose la mano en la cara. "Vale." Añadió levantando la cara y mirándome "¿Tienes alguna idea de quién era?. ¿Por qué se hizo cazadora oscura?"

"Solo las leyendas que he oído." Afirmé.

"Vale, y si has oído leyendas entonces por qué sigues empeñado en lo que no deberías." Me dijo.

"Porque sé que tiene que haber algo de verdad, y ella merece saber quién fue." Afirmé.

"Piensa un poco, animal." Me dijo. "¿No crees que si recordara lo que fue… eso la mataría? Además, de que cediera a ayudarte con lo tuyo ni hablar."

"Sí, probablemente." Afirmé recordando la parte donde la habían secuestrado y violado, hombres, deshecho el compromiso, hombres, casado para posteriormente traicionarla y matarla, hombre, tras haberla engañado con otras mujeres, hombres.

No, eso no eran hombres, los hombres no engañaban a sus mujeres, y con una mujer con ella, era un crimen horrible hacerle todo eso.

"Escúchame…" Me dijo suspirando. "Esta mujer no puede cambiar, tuvimos que borrarle todo lo referente a tu raza para que te diera una oportunidad siquiera, y parece que ni con esas has sido capaz de conseguir lo que quieres. Deberías dejar de intentar imposibles y centrarte en conseguir tu objetivo."

"No lo entiende." Le dije. "Ya sé que cuando recuerde lo que ha olvidado me matará, ya sé que si lo recuerda no tendré oportunidad alguna, pero son sus recuerdos y se los merece."

"Me encantaría poder ayudarte, pero no soy yo la que puso esa condición." Me dijo.

"¿Ah, no?"

"No, fue esa griega." Afirmó. "No quería cogerla bajo su cargo porque afirmaba que las mujeres de su tipo no eran buenas cazadoras, pero yo la convencí y acabó cediendo a cambio de los recuerdos que Lili podía albergar. Le quitó sus recuerdos y con ellos su nombre."

"¿Qué clase de monstruo caprichoso podría hacer eso?" Le dije.

"La jefa de los cazadores oscuros." Afirmó.

Esa mujer, la diosa de la caza, Artemis. Ella era la jefa de los cazadores, Aqueron solo era su mano ejecutora, él solo entrenaba a sus soldados, pero era ella la que cambiaba el alma de sus soldados por la inmortalidad a su servicio.

"Qué tengo que hacer para devolverle su memoria." Repetí.


	24. CAPÍTULO 24: AYUDAS VIAJE EN EL TIEMPO

**CAPÍTULO 24: AYUDAS. VIAJE EN EL TIEMPO.**

Menuda noche. Llevo horas sin poder pegar ojo, desde que la diosa Lilith se fue he estado dándole vueltas a sus palabras. Ella no sabe nada.

No sabe nada pero sí sabe el principio, y ese es quién era Lili.

Lilith sabe quién era ella en su vida humana, sabe todos y cada uno de los detalles que Lili olvidó, y sé que le duele.

Estoy seguro que no me ha contado todo, hay algo más que oculta, pero no tengo la menor idea de qué o por qué.

"Buenos días." Saludo a la cazadora cuando percibo que se mueve junto a mí.

Ella lleva dormida desde que volvimos anoche, pero yo he estado sentado, dándole vueltas a la cabeza sobre qué pasó, sobre todo lo que sé.

"Buenas…" Me dijo. "No te vas a creer el sueño tan raro que he tenido…" Afirmó frotándose los ojos y estirándose sobre la cama. "Esto… ¿se puede saber qué haces tú aquí metido?"

"Anoche no me pareciste precisamente en plena forma, así que me quedé aquí para vigilarte mientras dormías." Afirmé.

"Oh." Dijo levantándose.

¿Solo 'Oh'? Eso no era típico de ella, normalemente se enfadaría y me gritaría algo o me echaría a patadas de allí.

"¿Estás bien?" Le dije un poco confuso.

"Perfectamente." Asintió. "Pero creo que me daré un baño." Afirmó levantándose y saliendo de la habitación con un paso calmado y algo... era como ver un fantasma más que una persona.

La dejé ir observándola y preguntándome qué le había pasado.

"_¿No crees que si recordara lo que fue… eso la mataría?_"

De pronto esas palabras me volvieron a la mente. Las había dicho apenas horas antes la diosa que ella poco más que adoraba, y aunque tenían algo de sentido para mí, me di cuenta que inconscientemente, sabía que era eso lo que ocurría ahora.

Me levanté por un inpulso y por otro fui al baño y entré tras llamar suavemente en la puerta vuelta.

Allí estaba ella, sentada abrazándose las rodillas en el agua de la bañera redonda como una charca esperando que esta se llenase mientras esta lo hacía lentamente.

Por primera vez en mi vida sentí pena por alguien, así que me senté en el borde de la bañera cara a cara con ella y la miré haciendo que levantara la mirada para mirarme también.

"¿Puedo preguntar qué has soñado?" Le dije.

"Supongo que tonterías." Afirmó.

"Entonces no hay motivo para no contármelas." Contesté. "Prometo no reírme."

Le vi morderse el lábio y dudar, pero finalmente habló.

"Tú me llevaste a una feria celta, pero era tan real que por un momento pensé que estaría allí de verdad, y eso me hizo que me doliera algo en el interior." Afirmó.

Así que había pensado que todo fue un sueño.

"Yo... lamento ser un tormento, incluso apareciendo en tus sueños." Murmuró mi boca sola.

"_Nain._" Dijo sacudiendo la cabeza suavemente antes de volver a mirarme, esta vez casi sonriendo tristemente y frotándome una rodilla suavemente. "Por una vez creo que tú eras lo único bueno del sueño."

Debería haberme sentido alagado, pero no podía puesto que parecía que le había hecho daño con mi idea.

No, yo no tenía la culpa, era su falta de recuerdos de su vida como humana lo que la torturaba. A ella le gustaba lo celta, había sido celta en algún momento, no todo lo que recordara de eso podía ser malo.

Me deshice de la ropa sin ningún miramiento y me metí en la bañera deslizándome por el hueco entre su espalda y la pared de esta y moviéndola yo mismo un poco para poder entrar en ese hueco mientras ella me miraba confusa.

"No te preocupes, nunca me aprobecharía de una mujer que está en ese estado." Le dije frotándole los hombros. "No sé tú y tu gente, pero en donde yo vengo, si te sientes mal, lo mejor es el contacto con otro semejante para sentirse bien."

Sí, las hembras con los machos, principalmente las madres y hermanas con los machos que estaban heridos o eran viejos. No había nada de necesidad de copular, solo cariño familiar.

"¿Y funciona?" Me dijo.

"Dímelo tú cuando hagas la prueba." Le dije abrazándola desde su espalda y pegándola a mí.

De nuevo, todo eso se me hizo demasiado raro. Cada vez que habíamos copulado había habido algo de rabia y furia por medio, eran salvajes pero en el buen sentido a pesar de los sentimientos mezclados; pero esta vez, no notaba nada de eso. Esta vez, lo que sentía era algo mucho más blando y afeminado. Ella no estaba bien, y lo que causaba en mí, en vez de una erección por oler las feromonas que despedía todas y cada una de las horas si no había copulado el día anterior mínimo, eran ganas de abrazarla y consolarla; tenía la necesidad que casi me ahogaba de hacerla sentir mejor. Necesitaba que volviese a tratarme con esa aspereza, que me echase de su bañera o me llamase degenerado o bestia o lo que fuera, que volviera a mentirme diciéndome que me odiaba y yo contestase mintiendo y diciéndo que también la odiaba, porque eso significaría que volvía a ser ella misma y estaba bien.

Estuve así, sin movernos lo más mínimo, abrazándola un buen rato hasta que noté que respiraba normal y movía su cara para apoyarla en mi brazo parpadeándo un par de veces con suavidad.

Se me partía el corazón viéndola así, tan de baja forma, pero al menos ahora parecía mejor de su carga, fuese la que fuese, aunque dolía verla tan tranquila.

"Llevas razón." Dijo sonriendo suavemente y cerrando los ojos. "Tu gente es sabia, esto me hace sentir mejor."

"Pues claro, qué esperabas." Le dije.

"No lo sé, tú no siempre pareces tan listo." Afirmó.

Eso me hizo sonreír. No era lo mismo de siempre pero era una especie de insulto, y eso solo podía significar que ya estaba mejor.

(Salto espacio temporal)

"¿Quieres algo especial para comer?" Me dijo Lili mientras yo me debatía de nuevo, esta vez con el móvil en la mano tras haber salido a cogerlo puesto que había sonado y ella había dicho que era un mensaje; en mi móvil, no el suyo.

"Lo siento mucho, pero no podré quedarme a comer hoy." Le dije saliendo con los pantalones puestos y la camiseta en el hombro abrochándome el cinturón. "Tengo que ir urgentemente a hablar una cosa con Vane."

"Ah, vale." Me dijo para volver a reaccionar de forma que me dio a entender que volvía a ponerse una máscara para que no se le notase que estaba contrariada. "De todas formas no tengo demasiadas ganas de cocinar, comeré solo ensalada. O mejor, me iré a comer fuera, hace mucho que no salgo a comer, me he ganado un día comiendo de restaurante."

"Prometo volver para la cena." Afirmé cogiéndola de la cintura para darle un beso a la fuerza que pareció no poner demasiado empeño en castigar.

Fue raro, de pronto, mientras me separaba de su cara, me pareció que sus ojos tenían un ligero tono azulado en vez del negro azabache de siempre. Pero al salir por la puerta se me olvidó, y cuando llegué abajo que estaba seguro que no me oiría, marqué el número de Vane.

"¿Has cogido mi mensaje?" Me dijo.

"Sí, pero eso no es el único problema." Afirmé. "Necesito vernos. No hace falta que avises al tonto, me fío más de tí. Lo que sí... intenta localizar al amigo Aqueron, dile que necesito hablar con él y que es importante, pero danos a tí y a mí un rato para hablar solos."

"Algo muy gordo ha tenido que pasar para que te pongas así de serio." Me dijo. "¿Tanto miedo te da?"

"Te repito que ese es el menor de mis problemas ahora mismo." Afirmé.

"Está bien, entonces encontrémonos en el bar de marisco dentro de un rato." Me dijo para darme una dirección que conocía. "Es un lugar tranquilo y podremos comer algo."

"¿No se enfadará tu 'costilla' si te vas a comer fuera?" Le dije.

"Bride tiene trabajo, me he quedado yo en la tienda para cuidarla, y créeme, esto está muerto y requetemuerto."

Sonreí al imaginarme al hijo de un lobo alfa, guardián supremo de nuestras razas, detrás de un mostrador de ropa y accesorios de mujer, atendiendo a las posibles clientas y clientes con una sonrisa en los labios.

"Está bien, nos vemos allí." Afirmé.

(Salto espacio temporal)

"Tienes que estar de broma." Me dijo Vane.

"No, para nada." Afirmé cruzado de brazos. "Lo de Petra puede esperar, y necesito esto para poder llegar a hacer lo del emparejamiento bien. No quiero tener que violar a nadie, no ayudaría a nadie."

"¡¿Prefieres quedarte impotente a hacerle daño a ella?" Me dijo casi gritando con los ojos desencajados.

"Sí, y deja de gritarlo, por dios." Le dije tapándole la boca al meterle un puño en esta para silenciarlo y mirando alrededor. "¡Es una broma!" Afirmé para el resto.

"Dios es... ¿quién eres y qué has hecho con mi hermano?" Me dijo.

"Deja de decir paridas ¿quieres?" Le dije molesto. "Ahora mismo lo último que necesito es perder el tiempo intentando convencerte también a tí."

"Pero la diosa Lilith te dijo que lo dejaras estar." Me dijo. "Si ella se puso así por llevarla al pasado, no creo que saber quién fue le haga mucho más bien."

"Lo sé, pero merece saberlo." Afirmé. "Además, cómo puedo estar seguro que la mujer esa, diosa o no, me dijo la verdad. Por lo que sabemos los dioses pueden mentir y ella es la diosa de la mentira."

"Ya, pero Lili es su protegida." Me dijo. "¿Por qué mentir en eso?"

"No lo sé, pero estoy harto de no saber nada." Afirmé. "Así que dime: ¿me ayudarás o no?"

Le vi dudar, pero finalmente asintió.

"No lo veo muy cabal." Afirmó. "Pero estoy contigo en que todo eso de su pasado olvidado es un poco raro, lo único que sabemos es lo que Talon dice que recuerda de leyendas, que no sabemos seguro que sea cierto o que vaya por ella, y lo que esa diosa te dijo. Yo personalemente confío más en lo de ella, pero con los dioses nunca se sabe."

"Bien, entonces me prepararé." Le dije.

"¿Y me necesitas a mí solo para confirmarte que estás loco?" Me dijo.

"No, te necesito para que me ayudes a llegar allí." Afirmé. "Yo no puedo llegar a un momento que no sé cuándo es, y probablemente también necesite ayuda para volver."

"Por eso necesitas a Ash ¿no?" Me dijo.

"No del todo." Afirmé. "Sea lo que sea lo que está pasando aquí, vamos a necesitar a ese tipo para asegurarme que esté bien. Con Petra por ahí seguro que el resto no anda muy lejos, además de el hecho de que algo en ella no va como debiera y quiero saber por qué."

"¿Ya has descubierto dónde va cuando no está localizable?" Me dijo.

"He descubierto dónde va algunas veces que desaparece del mapa." Afirmé recordando el agujero que había hecho siguiendo al daimon vivo que había dejado hasta un santuario daimon. "Pero no puedo decir nada. No quiero traicionarla."

"Dios, en serio." Me dijo Vane. "Te veo y no lo creo... es... estás consiguiendo hacerme creer que te importa algo más que tú mismo."

"Nada es más importante que yo." Le dije con ironía antes de murmurar. "Pero sí hay algo igual de importante para mí."

"Igual de importante que tú..." Me dijo confuso. "Es..."

"En serio, déjalo." Le dije. "O me obligarás a convertirla en tu cuñada."

"Sinceramente, no me importaría." Afirmó. "No es tan mala como parece, puede tener mal humor, pero es un cacho de pan cuando la conoces mejor."

"Sí, y provoca malas cosas cuando tiene días malos." Afirmé.

"¿Como por ejemplo?" Me dijo.

"A un hombre que se lucraba a base de machacar a otros le auguró mal futuro y en tres días se fue a la quiebra." Afirmé. "Y a un violador... fue un chasquido de dedos y estaba retorciéndose tras pasarle un camión salido de la nada por encima. Escalofriante, la verdad."

"¿Podría haber hecho daño a alguien inocente?" Me dijo. "Porque yo creo que no."

"Podría, pero no lo ha hecho." Dije tras pensarlo un poco. "Nah... es una santurrona."

"Tiene su propio orden universal, las cosas son blancas o negras." Dijo una voz tras de mí.

"Pensaba que no habíamos quedado hasta más tarde." Le dijo Vane.

"Me ha salido algo después." Dijo el jefe entre jefes, Aqueron, el jefe de los cazadores oscuros y por algún motivo, omnicognisciente y omnipotente. "Además, creo que por tu voz era algo importante."

"No me digas que sabes por qué te ha llamado." Le dije con ironía.

"Puedo imaginármelo, pero no me gusta aventurar en vano." Dijo contestando con una sonrisa casi como la mía pero más de diversión. "Y creo que aunque fuese Vane quien me llamase, eres tú el que necesita el favor."

"Al grano pues." Afirmé. "Necesito que eches un ojo a Lili, los tres la conocemos y sabemos que no va a quedarse tranquilita en casa ni que tenga que salir con la pierna al hombro tras amputársela porque le moleste."

"Ocúpate tú solo." Me dijo divertido.

"No puedo, creo que voy a estar fuera un tiempo." Afirmé. "Pueden ser minutos o meses. Espero que no lleguen a años."

"Y quieres que la mantenga alejada de la acción." Le dije.

"Todos sabemos que la temporada de 'caza del daimon' se acabó ayer noche." Le dije. "Esta noche será solo por si alguno no captó el mensaje o alguien se dejó de masacrar a alguno. Y luego... bueno, me gustaría que la dama estuviera aquí cuando volviese."

"Que yo sepa no tienes tanto tiempo." Me dijo apoyando la cara en la mano sonriendo. "Ya van a hacer dos semanas y media. Si tardas otros tres días se te acabará el tiempo, en cuatro habrás perdido tu oportunidad. No estás como para estar perdiendo el tiempo así."

"Ya, como si tú no supieras cómo va a acabar esto." Le dije un poco a la defensiva por su humor. "Podrías iluminarnos, pero no, prefieres jugar a los misterios."

"Lamento decirte que no siempre tengo respuestas a todo." Me dijo divertido. "Ni siquiera las Moiras tienen ese don, los humanos pueden cambiar sus destinos, parece que lo olvides."

"No somos humanos, ni nosotros, ni ella, ni vosotros... y mucho menos tú." Afirmé.

"Eso no garantiza que lo sepa todo." Negó suavemente. "Ojalá supiera exactamente qué pasará con cada uno, cada vez, eso facilitaría mucho todo. Pero por desgracia, existe el factor del 'libre albeldrío' y eso suele desnebocar en que se cambie el destino de alguien. Y ya he dicho demasiado."

Que ya había dicho demasiado... eso sí que era bueno. Lo único que había dicho era que los humanos tenían algo llamado 'libre albeldrío' y que eso contribuía a que se cambiase un destino. Cambiar un destino...

"Mira, me da igual." Le dije sacudiendo la cabeza para sacarme esas ideas de la cabeza. "Yo solo quiero que me asegures que la mantendréis alejada de los daimons y viva hasta que vuelva."

"Prometo intentarlo." Afirmó divertido levantando la mano. "Pero por desgracia sabes que la señorita tiene demasiado caracter y es demasiado dada a meterse de cabeza en el peligro, solita."

"Entonces mantenla alejada del peligro." Le dije.

"Más fácil de decir que de hacer, pero prometo intentarlo con todas mis fuerzas." Afirmó divertido y levantando la mano. "Me cae bien, no se merece todo lo que le pasó. Nadie lo merece." Añadió más bien como para si mismo.

Vale, pues ya tenía la palabra de mi hermano de que me mandaría donde quería ir y se encargaría de tener un ojo abierto por la manada, y la del viejo Aqueron de que intentaría protegerla y mantenerla alejada del peligro.

"Vane, cuando quieras." Le dije.

"Vale, dime algún dato más." Me dijo.

"Aqueron sabrá el año exacto." Afirmé.

"Claro, año 0, cuando nació Jesucristo, un día divertido; año 15, Esparta cae, año..."

"No, quiero el año exacto en que vivió Lili." Le dije.

"No me está permitido decirte ese dato." Afirmó. "Puedo averiguarlo, pero no pienso pagar el precio que me pedirán por algo tan... nimio."

"Soy capaz de rastrearla hasta que me sangren todas las aberturas del cuerpo por usar tantas veces el poder." Le dije. "Pero eso solo relentizará todo y hará que tengas que hacer de niñera más tiempo."

"No te voy a decir eso, no lo sé." Afirmó.

"Talon es del siglo sexto después de Cristo." Me dijo mi hermano. "Algo así como el 558."

"Partiré del punto de que son coetáneos." Afirmé.

"Pierdes el tiempo." Me dijo Aqueron. "No lo son."

"Entonces ella es mayor." Afirmé. "Talon dijo que había oído rumores sobre lo que le pasó."

"Podría haber sido como cazador." Me dijo con ironía.

"Mándame al 558." Le dije a mi hermano. "Colina de Tara. Sé que dijo algo de que vivía cerca de allí. No me creo que alguien sin memoria no esté allí por alguna razón."

"Entonces prepárate." Me dijo mi hermano.

"Ten, necesitarás esto." Me dijo Aqueron pasándome una daga y notando cómo mi ropa cambiaba un poco para parecer algo más celta antes de notar un gran flash que me cegó y ese algo en mis entrañas que se removía y se comprimía y descomprimía cuando viajaba en el tiempo.

Y entonces me golpeé con el suelo bajo mis pies y me levanté en medio del campo, en un bosquecillo fino. Me palmeé un poco la ropa para alisármela y entonces miré alrededor.

"Aquí estoy." Murmuré.

Irlanda del siglo sexto después de Cristo, debía ser alrededor del año 550 y algo.

Mayo 532

(Salto espacio temporal)

(Voz de Vane)

"Bueno... espero que le vaya bien." Afirmé palmeándome las manos.

"Le habrías mandado casi al final." Afirmó Ash.

"¿Y eso?" Pregunté.

"La que llamamos Lili nació en Bealtaine del año 532 de nuestro señor." Me dijo. "Cuando me la mandaron ya había perdido su memoria pero tendría alrededor de 20 años, y sus ojos reflejaban que su vida no había sido fácil. Busqué algo sobre ella y digamos que lo único que sé aparte de que tuvo una vida horrible que seguramente si lo supiera no hubiera tenido ningún incombeniente en olvidar, es que nació en esa fecha. Bel pidió por su vida reclamándola como su protegida cuando Artemis descubrió que era más que apetecible para todos sus compañeros de entrenamiento. Nos borró la memoria, pero a mí nunca ha podido hacerme olvidar."

Si eso era cierto, había mandado a mi hermano a una fecha donde Lili ya habría muerto.

"Mierda, me he equivocado de año." Dije preparándome para ir a buscarlo y encontrándome con la mano del gitante en la mía para impedírmelo.

"Yo he alterado tu mágia, está en el 546, si la encuentra, ella tendrá apenas 14 años, más o menos."

"¿Y vas a hacer lo que te ha pedido?" Le dije.

"Sí." Asintió. "Para mí todos los cazadores son como hijos, aunque sean hijas díscolas y cabezotas con un orgullo como el mundo de grande."

Eso era más o menos ella, sí, era genial, pero no podía negarse que tenía un orgullo demasiado grande y se negaba a aceptar ayuda de cualquier tipo para si misma.

"Además, me he enterado que estuvo barajando nuevos destinos hace unos días, alguno era cerca de aquí." Me dijo.

"¿Y eso qué significa?" Le dije.

"Considerando que ha vivido desde que en el partenón celta la reclamaron, alejada de todos nosotros, encargándose de Irlanda y viviendo en la colina de Tara... creo que es más que evidente que hay algo aquí que la retiene, aunque sea un poco." Me dijo sonriendo ampliamente. "Ata cabos y piensa."


	25. CAPÍTULO 25: EL PASADO DE LILI I

**CAPÍTULO 25: EL PASADO DE LILI. **

**PARTE I:LA PRINCESA CELTA. **

.

((A ver, ya siento mucho ir tan lenta, pero estoy de preparación a exámenes y ando un poco escasa de ideas, estoy en el capítulo 27 así que habrá que tener paciencia conmigo.

T.T

Lo siento mucho por las molestias que os pueda causar (perder el hilo, aburriros de esperar...).

Besos.))

.

"Aquí estoy…" Murmuré al encontrarme en medio de un camino en bosque.

Miré alrededor y me fijé mejor, conocía aquel lugar, había estado allí una vez antes, estaba lejos de mi hogar, pero no demasiado. Había ido allí antes, siguiendo un rastro de alguien con la tessera, pero ahora estaba allí por motivos superiores y totalmente diferentes.

"Bueno… a ver por dónde empiezo." Murmuré para mí.

No podía localizar el aroma de alguien al que solo conocía tras una vida de siglos y siglos, al menos no ahora que no tenía alma y por tanto, su olor debía ser diferente.

"Genial, he tenido una idea genial." Afirmé tirándome sobre una roca para sentarme. "En primer lugar, no sé ni por qué he venido, solo es una loca. No sé qué busco, no sé cómo encontrarla, no sé dónde está ni cómo…"

No debería haber ido allí, pero claro, necesitaba descubrir qué era lo que había en el pasado de la chica, tenía que portarme bien por una vez en la vida y hacer algo que no fuera para Fury... Idiota, idiota, idiota.

No quería estar allí, pero claro, tampoco podía quedarme quieto. No, había ido allí con un solo propósito, y si había aparecido allí era porque mi objetivo no podía andar demasiado lejos.

"Bueno... a caminar..." Murmuré.

Al fin y al cabo era una chica, no podía ser tan difícil encontrar una chica.

Comencé a olfatear en busca de alguna población, ya que de ser así, lo mejor sería que comenzase a buscarla por algún sitio poblado puesto que habría más gente, sin embargo, no sabía por dónde comenzar, miré alrededor de donde había aparecido, pero no había rastro de vida humana cerca ni nada parecido, comencé a pasar por varios sitios hasta que llegué a un camino que parecía llevar a un poblado, así que decidí seguirlo hasta que llegase a algún lado donde hubiera gente.

Seguramente, si era una mujer de esa época, hubiese seguido siempre el camino seguro, y además, a las mujeres de la época, no se les permitía viajar solas, eso me hizo pararme. ¿Y si tenía familia e hijos?

"Disculpe." Me dijo una voz de pronto haciéndome reaccionar como el animal que era y girarme para estar a punto de coger del cuello a una mujer preciosa a lomos de un caballo de un blanco inmaculado que daría envidia a la nieve más pura del mundo. "¿Se ha perdido?"

Miré a la dama, es extraña, al menos para estar allí, por desgracia no logro vislumbrar su rostro ya que va cubierta con una capa de viaje gris.

"Eso parece." Afirmé.

"Ah, es un forastero." Dijo sonriendo. "Debería ir al pueblo. Está como a 3 leguas (14'46 km) de aquí, siguiendo el camino en esa dirección." Afirmó señalando a mis espaldas que era de donde ella venía.

"Ah, gracias." Afirmé. "¿Me disculpa la indiscreción si le pregunto qué hace una mujer, sola, a lomos de un caballo?"

"Ah, hacía una carrera con mi guarda personal." Dijo con un tono que denotaba una sonrisa. "Creo que siempre me deja ganar. Tranquilo Ceiran, es solo un viajero." Gritó a una sombra que acababa de surgir de mi izquierda.

"La joven ama no debería pararse a hablar con desconocidos." Dijo un hombre mayor retirando la pica de apuntarme a mí y guardando la espada larga de nuevo. "Su padre no aprobaría que aprovechara su permiso para su cultivo artístico en hablar con desconocidos."

"Sí, Ceiran, lo siento mucho." Dijo la mujer.

"Deberíamos irnos, joven ama." Le dijo el hombre poniéndose con su caballo entre ella y yo cara a cara con ella en un ademán protector mientras hablaba con ella. "Aún tenemos un camino por delante, no conviene retrasarse."

"Buena suerte, viajero." Me dijo la chica antes de volver a picar al caballo en un solo costado sonriendo.

Era raro, hasta entonces no me había fijado que montaba de lado, y eso me hizo plantearme si tenía práctica dado que me resultaba inconcebible cómo podía montar así, pero seguí mi camino hacia donde me había indicado.

Caminé y caminé hasta que el sol estuvo en lo más alto y oí cascos de caballo, de varios caballos, a mis espaldas.

"Joven ama." Dijo el hombre de nuevo parando justo ante mí cortándome el paso sin preocuparse ni mirarme lo más mínimo. "¿Qué hace? No debe parar a hablar con..."

"Lo sé, lo sé." Dijo una voz femenina a mis espaldas. "No debo hablar con desconocidos, pero este hombre no es un desconocido, lo hemos visto antes. Y además... ¿no es una norma de cortesía ser amable con los visitantes?"

"Pero es que dudo que este hombre sea siquiera un caballero." Dijo el hombre.

"¡Oh, Ceiran...!" Dijo la mujer haciendo a su caballo marchar a mi lado. "Cuando se ha andado varios días, cualquier viajero aparenta ser lo que no es."

Vaya, una mujer con cerebro.

"Gracias Milady." Le dije. "Pero no tenéis por qué molestaros conmigo."

"No es molestia." Dijo. "Nuestros caballos son los más rápidos de nuestras tierras, seguramente de los clanes vecinos también, llegaremos a tiempo para la comida."

"Entonces apreciaría un poco de compañía." Asentí.

Un momento, a mí nunca me había gustado la compañía, bueno, con esto cabrearía al guardian de la chica, pero... vale, eso era un aliciente bastante poderoso, molestar al tío que poco más que había sugerido que era un pordiosero, pero... por desgracia, la chica esa me parecía curiosa, aunque no pudiera verla.

"¿Podéis contarnos algo del sur?" Me dijo la chica.

"¡Señorita!" Le dijo el hombre.

"¿Por qué debería saber algo del sur?" Le dije pasando del hombre.

"No sé, intentaba iniciar una conversación." Me dijo.

"Señorita, no os mováis." Dijo el hombre parando en medio del camino y mirando al frente.

"¿Ocurre algo Ceiran?" Le dijo ella.

"No, señorita." Le dijo. "Pero esperadme aquí, por favor." Afirmó antes de desenfundar el arma y moverse en el caballo al bosque.

Probablemente la chica no se diese cuenta de lo que pasaba, pero yo podía intuir que había algún peligro oculto, por eso el hombre se había separado.

"Creo que tu acompañante tiene razón." Le dije oteando el horizonte y buscando la amenaza. "No deberías moverte."

"Por qué." Me dijo.

"No eres demasiado apropiada para ser una llana." Observé. "Y solo las llanas saben montar a caballo, aunque tu postura..."

"Las damas no deben abrirse de piernas, ni siquiera para montar en bestias que nos lleven." Me dijo. "Pero tampoco quiero un hombre que no sea de mi familia que monte conmigo." Afirmó estirando el cuello.

"Pues lo siento mucho pero este hombre que no es de tu familia va a montar." Afirmé montando de un salto con la primera flecha y picando al caballo con fuerza para hacerle correr como el viento con ella y seguidos de un par de caballos más. "¿Hacia dónde está el pueblo ese del demonio?"

"Por allí." Me dijo señalando un punto antes de agarrarse a mí con miedo y gritar con un bote del caballo.

Definitivamente esa chica era una ovejita, una tierna y dulce ovejita que vivía demasiado arropada.

Pero finalmente, llegamos a un pueblo y bajé el ritmo hasta llegar al centro donde paré y respiré por fin tranquilo mientras todos nos miraban confusos.

"¿Seguro que es aquí?"

"Sí, es... bájame." Me dijo casi cayéndose contra mí.

Esa chica no estaba bien, me bajé y estiré los brazos para cogerla, pero ella me cogió las manos y se deslizó con suavidad para caer con gracia sobre sus pies antes de tambalearse.

"Cuidado." Le dije sujetándola un poco mejor. "¿Estás bien?"

"Sí." Dijo mientras de una cabaña salía un hombre algo mayor con bigote donde ya comenzaban a aparecer alguna cana que otra y pelo que comenzaba a notarse algunas entradas con canas dispersas.

"Mi señora." Dijo el hombre. "¿Os encontráis bien?"

"Sí, Ardonix." Dijo la mujer. "Es... Ceiran está en problemas. Está en el camino hacia el lago."

"Que alguien vaya a buscar a los hombres del señor." Dijo el hombre que reconocí como el druida del pueblo viniendo a cogerla suavemente del brazo para ayudarla a caminar tras mirarme un momento como intentando identificarme. "Vamos querida, por aquí..."

"¿Seguro que está bien?" Dije.

"Tú también ven." Me dijo sin mirarme siquiera el hombre. "Querida… te he dicho varias veces que no deberías salir sola, los dioses…"

"Los dioses nos guarda, Ardonix." Le dijo ella sonriendo suavemente. "Incluso cuando no lo parece. Además, el hombre estaba de camino aquí, tendrá que hacer cosas."

Ahora que caía, esa chica debía ser la aprendiza de aquel hombre, claro, vestía de blanco, como los druidas, y lo poco que había podido ver de su ropa era sencillo e inmaculado, las chicas siempre llevaban joyas y la ropa más bonita que pudieran, tanto en esa época como el futuro de esta época.

"Sí, es…" Dije.

"Sé lo que estás haciendo aquí." Me dijo el hombre. "Acompáñanos."

"Er… bueno, vale." Cedí.

Había algo raro en ese hombre, algo que me sonaba.

"Aiden, tenemos visita." Dijo el hombre. "Haz el favor de preparar una tetera de te, y añádele un poco de polvo de retama seca."

"Enseguida, tío." Le dijo un joven rubio de espaldas a nosotros junto al fuego.

Fue entonces cuando abrí los ojos como nunca al ver a la viva imagen de uno de los cazadores oscuros que conocía y solía apreciar.

"¿Talon?" Murmuré. "¿Eres tú?"

"¿Talon?" Me dijo el joven. "No, yo soy Aiden."

"Aiden, creo que se refiere a tu sobrino." Le dijo el hombre. "El hijo de tu hermano Cearen."

"Oh." Dijo. "Es… Cearen y yo hace… mucho que no nos vemos." Afirmó mirándome y rascándose la nuca tal y como Talon solía hacer.

Ahora que me fijaba, no era él, sus trenzas no estaban aunque al costado contrario tenía un mechón de pelo más largo.

"Tuviste suerte de poder sobrevivir a aquel ataque." Dijo la misteriosa chica con una voz dulce que indicaba su sonrisa aunque no la viese debido a que conservaba la capucha puesta aún.

"Debo la vida a la señorita." Dijo el hombre llevándose la mano al pecho con una sonrisa y haciendo una reverencia suave.

"Anda, zalamero..." Le dijo la chica riéndose.

"Jovencita, yo que tú comenzaría por quitarme la capa." Le dijo el druida cogiendo unas plantas y poniéndolas en un cuenco de barro junto a aceites. "Ya sé que tu padre te prohibe salir a montar sola en un caballo; pero aquí estamos todos en confianza."

"Oh, cierto." Dijo la chica llevándose la mano al cuello de la capa y soltándosela para quitarse la capucha revelando una cortina de pelo ondulado más liso arriba y casi rizado en tirabuzones en las puntas, rojo, como el fuego; no, rojo como la sangre.

(Iseabail**- Consacred to the God Bel**)

En mi vida había visto una pelirroja natural con ese tono, y no pude verle la cara, pero sabía que sería una de esas caras agradables, probablemente de hija de druida, una mujer que sería santa y se quedaría virgen y soltera de por vida, consagrada a los dioses.

"Ten, te he preparado el ungüento que te prometí." Le dijo el hombre. "Recuerda, tienes que darlo con movimientos suaves pero firmes."

"Gracias, Ardonix." Le dijo sonriéndole y comenzando a levantarse la falda del vestido antes de que el hombre moviese las pieles que había sobre el palo frente a la cama donde ella se había colocado y me mirase recriminatoriamente.

"Está prohibido mirar a una dama de su posición desnuda." Me dijo el hijo.

"¿Qué dama?" Dije. "¿De qué posición?"

"La mujer con la que venías, es la..." Dijo.

"Ya, Aiden." Le dijo el druida. "Me preguntaba quién es el extranjero."

"Oh, es un viajero." Dijo la chica desde detrás de la cortina. "Parecía perdido, solo le indiqué cómo venir y cuando volvimos hacia el pueblo... bueno, estaba allí y solo lo acompañamos."

"Querida..." Le dijo Aiden, el doble de Talon. "Te han dicho mil veces que últimamente no es seguro salir solo del pueblo."

"Los McLearen no son tan salvajes." Dijo ella. "No les tengo miedo, estoy segura que me salvaría mi príncipe..."

"No existen los príncipes azules." Le dijo él.

"Aiden, ya vale." Le dijo el druida partiéndome un huevo en la cabeza antes de echarlo a un cuenco mientras yo me quejaba por el golpe al cascarlo contra mi cabeza. "Pequeña, eres una joven prometida casi desde tu cuna. Tu destino es casarte con alguien de otro clan, con tu misma posición social."

"Lo sé, lo sé..." Dijo con una voz algo triste. "Para mí es un honor, el clan McGriffin no está tan mal. Graph McGriffin es... he oído que es gallardo y... seguro que colmaré al clan de honor al unir ambos clanes y... dar muchos herederos fuertes y... grandes."

"Lo dices como si fuese malo." Le dije.

"Llámanos golpistas si quieres, pero creo que no deberían obligar a nadie a casarse en contra de su voluntad." Dijo el joven tristemente y jugueteando con una manzana en las manos.

"Aiden, un día esa boca enorme tuya te trairá problemas." Le dijo el druida amenazándole con el manojo de hierbas con que movía el huevo al que además había añadido un par de pelos que me arrancó y algo que parecían alas de insecto. "La chica es una gran dama, su destino no es como el del resto, cada cual tiene sus obligaciones y ella la primera."

"Pero... ¡Humph!" Relinchó el hombre dando una patada al suelo. "¡No es justo!"

"Aiden." Le llamó la chica saliendo de detrás de las pieles cortina. "No te preocupes, gracias por defenderme, pero... no sirve de nada. Cada cual debe hacer lo que debe hacer.

"En cierto modo yo estoy con él." Afirmé señalando al tipo que parecía abatido. "Nadie debería ser obligado a casarse si no lo desea. Pero también estoy con ella. Las personas somos animales de conductas y tenemos instintos, así que..."

"¿Lo ves?" Le dijo ella. "Otra persona que me apoya cuando digo que es imposible cambiar el sistema."

"Dentro de unos siglos..." Dijo el joven.

"Pasarán los siglos, tal vez el milenio, y las cosas seguirán como ahora." Dijo ella.

"¿Ya no temes al fin del mundo?" Le dijo el druida.

"No." Dijo ella sonriendo. "Es solo una superstición. Estoy segura que los dioses no matarían a sus humildes siervos humanos. Los dioses son compasivos, si nosotros les adoramos y somos respetuosos con ellos, ellos nos protegen desde su divinidad."

A eso yo podía discrepar, conocía a algunos dioses, diosas más bien, que eran caprichosas, mezquinas y... bueno, no eran nada compasivas; solo había que ver a Artemis, la jefa de los cazadores oscuros.

Y entonces, oírla decir que tenía tanta fe en los dioses que no creía en el fin del mundo y que el mundo seguiría igual...

"Oh, por Camulos..." Murmuró el druida. "Que Cerunnos nos asista..."

"¿Ocurre algo?" Le dije mirándole ver el cuenco donde había puesto el huevo y mis pelos además del resto de cosas raras. "¿Qué es eso?"

"¿Qué has visto, sabio?" Le dijo la chica echádose de rodillas y poniéndole las manos en las rodillas mirándole.

"Los dioses me han dicho algo." Afirmó mirándome. "Me han hablado de la naturaleza del viaje del extranjero."

"¿Cómo?" Dijo Aiden.

"Tengo que preguntar." Dijo el druida levantándose para ir a coger algo. "Es... no entiendo nada." Añadió cogiendo una bolsa y viniendo para mostrar las runas que estaba sacando a su mano de la bolsita antes de tirarlas en el cuenco tras vaciarlo.

Entonces miró un momento y volvió a recogerlas para volver a tirarlas.

"¿Es... tenéis un druida?" Le dije a la chica.

"Sí, y Aiden es su aprendiz." Me susurró mientras ambos miraban las piedras que iban tirando. "Algún día, yo también confiaré en Aiden como mi padre confía en Ardonix."

"Pero... solo los nobles y la realeza tienen..." Dije. "¿Tan importante es tu familia?"

"Tú no eres de estas tierras ¿no?" Me dijo riéndose suavemente de una forma que me resultó familiar antes de mirarme. "Soy Iseabail McTiennan, la princesa del clan McTiennan que va desde las colinas del norte hasta el lago del sur."

Entonces me fijé bien, había algo en ella demasiado familiar, pero no podía ver qué; entonces caí en algo más, aquella criatura era delicada y tenía unos rasgos perfectamente cincelados como si los dioses hubiesen decidido darle la cara de un hada de la hermosura, y no solo su pelo era especial por ser inusual, sus ojos eran de un azul claro pero oscuro que darían envidia al cielo de verano mismo, y por desgracia, también capté un brillo argéntico en el fondo de ese azul que me hizo encoger el corazón.

"Princesa." Le dijo el druida. "Es... los dioses han hablado." Afirmó tragando. "El viajero no supone ningún mal, de un modo u otro, es portador de cambios y esperanzas."

No podía creérmelo, una princesa...

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Estás muy callado, viajero." Me dijo la Lili de esa época mientras la escoltaba por el pueblo junto al hijo del druida. "¿No se parece mi pueblo al del que tú procedes?"

"Un poco, pero no demasiado." Afirmé.

"Háblame un poco más de ese pueblo." Me dijo sonriendo. "¿Está muy lejos?"

En tiempo y espacio.

"Sí." Asentí aún sin poder creerme que en vida Lili hubiese sido la Helena de Troya irlandesa. "Hice un largo viaje hasta llegar aquí, milady."

"Oh." Dijo. "Cuéntame más cosas, por favor. Siempre he soñado con viajar, pero me tengo que conformar con los paseos a caballo con mi padre o mi fiel Ceiran. Ojalá que no le hayan hecho mucho..."

Dios, era una tortura, me costaba verla así de triste aunque fuese en esa época.

"Seguro que está bien, se habrá tomado un desvío y probablemente esté bebiéndose una birra antes de volver." Le dije.

"¿Qué es 'birra'?" Me dijo confusa pero sonriendo. "¿Es una bebida de tu pueblo?"

"Sí, es... bueno, llamamos así a la cerveza." Afirmé.

"¡Ah!" Dijo sonriendo. "He oído hablar de esa 'birra'. ¿Se dice así?" Me dijo recuperando la alegría. "Un mercader que viaja por los caminos y viene al pueblo cada vez que pasa cerca para traerme algunos presentes me habló de ellas. Ojalá pudiese probar una alguna vez..."

"Mi señora." Le dijo el hijo del druida y por lo que se veía, tío de Talon o al menos algún pariente lejano. "Las damas de alta cuna no deben beber."

"Lo sé, pero... no sé, tal vez algún día cambie eso." Dijo soñadoramente.

Sonreí, incluso en esa época ya era un poco pionera, aunque realmente era toda una 'dama de alta cuna', más conocidas como princesas del clan.

Realmente miraba a una y a la mujer que conocía y podía ver muchas semejanzas en gestos y facciones aunque cambiasen las tonalidades o los colores de alguno, pero viéndo a esta mujer y conociendo a Lili, la mujer que sería en el futuro, no podía entender cómo había pasado de ser esta mujer tan tierna, apropiada y dulce a ser la tigresa que sería en el futuro. De pronto comencé a notar una furia incontrolada en mi interior, provocada por el pensamiento en qué podría haber pasado para que se volviese como era en la época que yo la conocí por primera vez.

"¿Os encontráis bien?" Me dijo.

"Sí." Afirmé. "No pasa nada, me he puesto a pensar en algo y... No importa."

"Podéis hablar libremente conmigo." Me dijo sonriéndome. "Al fin y al cabo, una princesa debe siempre escuchar lo que su pueblo tenga que decirle."

Fue curioso, porque justo entonces, como para confirmarlo, una señora con un niño pequeño se le acercó y tras una reverencia se puso a hablarle con respeto sobre unos problemas que estaba teniendo en su casa debido a unas cosechas robadas.

"Hablaré con mi padre." Le dijo Iseabail, la Lili de esa época, sonriéndole cuando la mujer acabó de hablar. "Le llevaré su problema y haré que alguien vaya a llevarle un saco de cereal y alguna liebre."

"Que los dioses la bendigan, señorita." Le dijo la mujer antes de retirarse con adoración y dejarnos pasar de nuevo para retomar nuestro paseo.

"Eres una princesa muy benévola." Le dije.

"Mi padre no está del todo de acuerdo con mi punto de vista, pero yo creo que los reyes somos parte del pueblo, no estamos para someterlos, nuestra tarea debería ser cuidarlos y protegerlos porque los reyes son fuertes. Los reyes pueden protegerlos de asaltantes y guerras, pero las reinas... ah, las reinas debemos encargarnos de cuidar a todos y cada uno de los habitantes del pueblo como si fuesen nuestros hijos."

Eso me hizo sonreír, no era para nada como lo que yo conocía, pero con esa frase, entendí un poco más la obsesión de la Lili del futuro por velar por todas y cada una de las vidas humanas de Nueva Orleans donde la habían destinado.

Tal vez la Lili del futuro no fuese consciente, pero ella y esta Lili, Iseabail, que tenía delante de mis ojos, compartían muchas cosas. Era posible que se hubiese olvidado de que una vez fue la princesa Iseabail de los McTiennan, pero ambas mujeres pensaban muchas cosas de la misma forma y estaba seguro de que dentro de Lili aún latía el corazón y el alma de Iseabail encarcelada por algún tipo de magia de olvido.

"Por cierto, viajero." Me dijo. "Aún no sé tu nombre."

De pronto tenía un dilema. ¿Debía y podía decirle mi nombre o eso alteraría el futuro?

Bueno, supuse que era seguro decirle la verdad, al fin y al cabo, olvidaría todo esto cuando olvidase su pasado.

"Me llamo Fury, Fury de los Kattalakis." Afirmé. "Y sí, lo sé, mi madre le daba a las drogas cuando me puso el nombre."

"¿Qué son drogas?" Me dijo confusa.

Se me había olvidado que entonces no se sabía lo que eran las drogas ni sus efectos.

"Quería decir que mi madre tenía un sentido de la gracia un poco... particular." Le dije corrigiéndome. "Por eso escogió un nombre tan malo y horrible."

"Yo lo encuentro bonito." Me dijo sonriendo. "El nombre marca quienes somos y seremos, Fury es un nombre bonito, aunque espero que solo signifique fortaleza de espíritu y no... bueno, que te guías por la furia."

Eso me hizo reír y el otro hombre se molestó porque pensó que me reía de ella, creo que si antes ya me había gustado la Lili del futuro, ahora me cautivó este carácter tan suave e inocente que tenia entonces.

"Eres la primera mujer que dice que mi nombre es bonito." Le dije mientras conseguía acabar de reírme tranquilamente. "Ojalá conservases esa inocencia siempre."

"¿Por qué no habría de conservarla?" Me dijo mientras se acercaba una viejecita bien vestida. "Ah, señora Morgana, permítame."

"Gracias, su joven majestad." Le dijo la anciana mientras Lili se agachaba a recoger las manzanas que se le habían caído de la cesta a la anciana. "Esta pobre anciana... es un honor que la joven princesa se moleste en agacharse para ayudar a esta pobre y vieja mujer."

"Los jovenes debemos guardar respeto a nuestros mayores." Dijo Lili frotándose las piezas de fruta contra su capa para limpiarlas y manchándosela en consecuencia mientras yo recogía también más piezas y las frotaba contra mi ropa sin más.

"Qué jovenes tan agradabes." Dijo la anciana sonriendo y mirándome para guiñar un ojo. "La princesa tiene mucha suerte de tener unos acompañantes tan guapos. ¿Y quién es el apuesto joven que no conozco?"

"Es Fury, de los Kattalakis." Le dijo Iseabail sonriéndole. "Estaba en el camino aquí."

"¡Oh!" Dijo la señora mayor sonriendo. "Hacía mucho que no teníamos viajeros tan jóvenes por aquí."


	26. CAPÍTULO 26: EL PASADO DE LILI II

**CAPÍTULO 26: EL PASADO DE LILI. **

**PARTE II: EL EXTRANJERO HONRADO. **

"¿Y quién es el apuesto joven que no conozco?" Preguntó la anciana que habíamos encontrado.

"Es Fury, de los Kattalakis." Le dijo Iseabail sonriéndole. "Estaba en el camino aquí."

"¡Oh!" Dijo la señora mayor sonriendo. "Hacía mucho que no teníamos viajeros tan jóvenes por aquí."

"Fue una suerte encontrarme con la princesa y su escolta." Afirmé. "He hecho un viaje muy largo y fue una suerte que me indicasen el camino aquí."

"¿Y tienes dónde alojarte?" Me dijo la mujer.

"Er..." Dije.

No había caído en eso, pero bueno, podía adoptar mi forma animal y dormir en cualquier cueva cerca del pueblo.

"Si quieres puedes venir a mi casa." Me ofreció. "Sé lo que es ser viajero, aunque no te lo creas, cuando yo era más joven hice muchos viajes, siempre tuve suerte de encontrar algún alma caritativa que me hospedase, así que... ahora que ya no soy joven ni bella creo que va siendo hora de que devuelva el favor. No temas, esta vieja pasa no hace daño a nadie con un corazón tan grande." Afirmó pellizcándome la mejilla.

"Qué buena idea." Le dijo la princesa sonriendo y dando una palmada feliz.

"Supongo que como es un hombre joven no habrá problemas con nadie." Dijo Aiden encogiéndose de hombros. "Está claro que no habrá malas intenciones, y no me suenan el nombre del clan Kattalakis, supongo que no son guerreros."

Hombre, es que más que guerreros éramos lobos por parte de padre, y mi madre... bueno, era una auténtica amazona celta, pero su tribu vivían tranquilamente ocultos del mundo dado que eran arcanos, seres mágicos.

"Somos pacíficos." Afirmé. "A no ser que se nos declare la guerra."

"Con la paz se llega a cualquier lado." Afirmó Lili sonriendo. "Yo siempre lo digo."

"Ojalá fuese así." Le dijo Aiden.

"¿Quién sabe?" Dijo la mujer. "Tal vez en un futuro..."

"¿Tu pueblo es un pueblo pacifista?" Me dijo Lili sonriendo de nuevo.

"Ojalá." Contesté. "En el lugar donde yo vengo... bueno, la gente no hace caso del resto de gente."

Bueno, eso era mejor que hablarle de la manada, o del clan de mi madre.

"¿Y si un vecino se pone malo?" Me dijo Lili.

"Depende de quién." Le dije. "Generalmente solo le desean que se ponga mejor."

"¿Y no ayudáis a la gente del clan a reparar sus tejados cuando se pierden tejas?" Me dijo Aiden. "¿Cuando se pierden sus cosechas?"

"Er... no a lo primero y a lo segundo... bueno, su familia y los amigos sí echan una mano, pero... bueno, la gente suele preocuparse más por si mismos que por el resto."

"Pero eso es triste..." Dijo Lili.

"En cambio tenemos familias urbanas." Le dije. "Son... como manadas, pero con amigos."

"Eso suena bien." Me dijo mientras reparaba en que se acercaban caballos al galope hacia nosotros. "Oh, oh. Creo que eso es mi toque de queda."

"Joven señora." Le dijeron unos hombres a caballo parando rodeándonos y muchos mirándome.

"¿Ocurre algo?" Dijo ella.

"Su padre ha pedido que la buscásemos." Afirmó. "Hemos encontrado a Cirian, mi señora."

"Dónde está." Dijo entonces ella.

"Está bien." Le dijo uno de los guerreros. "Ahora mismo está siendo atendido."

"Pero está bien ¿verdad?" Le dijo ella insistiendo.

"Lo estará, joven señora." Le dijo otro hombre.

"El señor se pregunta quién es este hombre." Dijo alguien pinchándome la espalda con una pica sin hacerme siquiera daño. "O cómo es que estaba allí en el momento del ataque."

"Ya está, Ewald." Dijo la princesa enfrentándosele al ponerse espalda contra espalda conmigo con los brazos abiertos y mirando con la cabeza bien alta al tipo a caballo. "El joven es un caminante, estaba de viaje y vino al pueblo. A mi padre le encantará saber que alguien ha vuelto a pasar por el pueblo."

"Desde luego, señorita." Dijo el hombre apartando el arma mientras el que parecía el jefe de todos, que tenía una pinta totalmente celta pero de las montañas, con pelo largo y trenzas a los costados del pelo mezcladas con el pelo normal parecía dar la orden de hacer todos lo mismo y replegarse.

"Hace mucho que no tenemos visitantes de clanes lejanos." Dijo ella suavemente. "Ya va siendo hora de que recuperemos las viejas costumbres de hermandad y fraternidad entre clanes."

"Para tener solo 14 años, la señorita tiene demasiadas maneras de adulto." Susurró uno de los guardias mientras nos movíamos para salir del círculo.

La miré mejor, en cierto modo era cierto, parecía demasiado joven, demasiado inexperta.

"Lo siento, tengo que irme con ellos." Me dijo. "Aiden te ayudará si necesitas algo, ya verás, el pueblo de nuestro clan es bonito, espero que te guste si no es tan parecido al tuyo, señor."

"Gracias por tu hospitalidad." Le dije cogiéndole la mano para besársela tal y como decía la tradición ya que ella era una princesa que un día sería reina.

"Eres todo un caballero, muchacho." Me dijo la anciana sonriendo mientras veía a la Lili del pasado alejándose en medio de los caballeros de su padre. "A pesar de tu aura."

"Señora." Le dijo Aiden. "Con permiso, mi tío me necesita, y el extranjero creo que podría apañárselas bien sin mi guía."

"Podré sobrevivir, sí." Afirmé.

"Si necesitas lo que sea..." Me dijo. "Bueno, ya sabes dónde vivo."

"Sí, eso creo." Afirmé. "Por cierto, Aiden, me gustaría saber algo más sobre la princesa."

"¿Por qué?" Me dijo poniéndose en guardia.

"Pues... bueno, juraría que la forma en la que la miras no es la forma en que la miraban los guardias de antes. Como el escolta que llevaba. Y tengo la impresión de que si alguien puede contarme algo, ese eres tú."

"Claro." Me dijo con recelo. "Pero... por qué habría de contarle nada a un extranjero."

"La princesa es muy bella." Le dije.

"Desengáñate, no es para nosotros." Dijo. "Ella es una princesa, y tú..."

"Tal vez sea un príncipe en mi clan." Le dije con ironía.

"Daría lo mismo." Afirmó. "Iseabail está prometida, con el príncipe de un clan vecino. Su matrimonio está fijado desde hace años, ella se casará con él y traerá una alianza fuerte entre ambas tribus."

Dios, odiaba cuando decían eso.

"Ya." Espeté.

Por eso odiaba esa época, las mujeres eran intocables hasta que se casaban, tenías que ser apropiado, las princesas solo se casaban con los príncipes...

Todo lo bueno siempre era para los príncipes.

"Bueno, ven, te enseñaré mi cabaña." Me dijo la mujer mayor. "No está muy lejos, pero ya sabes, me gusta estar rodeada de naturaleza." Afirmó sonriendo.

"Claro." Afirmé para cogerle una de las bolsas. "Permítame."

"Eres un jovencito muy amable." Afirmó sonriéndome.

"Gracias." Afirmé contento de que alguien viese algo bueno en mí.

Yo no era amable, no era considerado y desde luego, primero era yo y luego el resto, eso último lo había aprendido durante toda mi vida además de a que el más fuerte era el que elegía y sobrevivía.

Antes de darme cuenta, la mujer había parado en una puerta de una cabaña rodeada de una cerca en piedra y donde había un par de gallinas picoteando y un perro algo descuidado al que cuando intentó atacarme le ordené sentar y asusté sin querer.

"Vaya, mi Titus no suele comportarse así." Afirmó cuando el perro metió el rabo entre las piernas.

"Sí, normalmente los animales suelen reaccionar así." Afirmé. "¿Vive sola?"

"Mi Titus es mi única compañía desde que mi esposo falleció." Me dijo. "La guerra contra los McLaren del norte. Murió con todos los honores y más, lo que siempre soñó para su muerte."

Sin darme cuenta hice un gesto de los muertos antes de penetrar el umbral de la puerta y sonreí al entrar y ver una cabaña de lo más acogedora.

"Lamento no tener una cama mejor." Me dijo suavemente. "Pero tendrás que conformarte con esta, era de mi hija, hasta que se casó con ese joven."

"No se preocupe." Afirmé viendo el camastro que me señalaba y que estaba en la estancia principal a modo de sofá mientras que una cama más grande estaba tras una cortina recogida y que solía extenderse para separar el dormitorio del resto de la estancia. "Ese lecho es más que suficiente para mí. Agradezco mucho su hospitalidad."

"No importa." Afirmó. "Puedes entrar y salir cuando quieras, la puerta está abierta todo el día, pero por las noches..."

"No se preocupe, no vendré demasiado tarde." Afirmé. "A decir verdad, ni siquiera sé cuánto tiempo estaré por aquí."

"Por lo que se ve hoy no demasiado." Dijo la mujer mientras oíamos relinchar un caballo fuera y poco después llamaban a la puerta antes de abrirla y aparecer un hombre armado. "¿Puedo ayudarle en algo, caballero?"

"Buscamos al extranjero." Dijo el hombre. "¿Dónde está?"

"Estoy aquí." Afirmé levantándome del asiento y poniéndome cara a cara con él. "¿Por qué se me busca?"

"El rey le llama." Afirmó. "Tenemos que escoltarle hasta el castillo."

"¿Al castillo?" Dije.

"Sí, y... debería aceptar." Afirmó.

"Está bien." Afirmé. "Señora... intentaré no llegar demasiado tarde."

"Que los dioses te sean favorables." Me dijo como despedida.

Sonreí divertido antes de salir y perder la sonrisa al ver a dos tipos más esperando a caballo junto al muro de piedra. Aquello comenzaba a sonarme cada vez peor, nadie mandaba a 3 tipos para algo pacífico con un solo hombre.

Pero no dijeron nada, simplemente me hicieron acompañarles.

"Eh, qué pasa aquí." Les dije. "Y no me digáis que nada, sé qué tiene que ser algo gordo para mandar a tanta gente por una sola persona."

"El rey quiere conocerte." Me dijo uno.

"Si es por lo de la princesa..."

"Dice que la salvasteis." Afirmó otro.

Ah, era por eso.

"Ya." Dije.

"¿Es eso cierto?" Me dijeron.

"Depende." Afirmé. "Sé qué pasa cuando un extranjero toca una princesa, aprecido demasiado mi cuello."

"El extranjero tiene agallas." Dijo uno con una carcajada mientras cruzábamos el camino y veía un castillo al final del camino.

"Soy valiente y no me da miedo admitirlo, pero aprecio mi vida, así que... si tengo que negar haber salvado la vida a la princesa, vive dios que lo haré." Afirmé divertido a aquellos tipos con armaduras y 'quilts' (como las faldas de estampado escocés actuales pero propias de las tribus escocesas antiguas)

"Extranjero... más te vale ser franco con el rey." Me dijo el que parecía mayor de ellos y que tenía tres trenzas laterales mientras el resto del pelo lo llevaba atado atrás en una coleta con una tira de cuero y dos trenzas que le caían una por cada hombro saliendo de la coleta a la espalda así como un bigote poblado que se fundía con la barba. "Castigo o no, el rey aprecia la lealtad y la franqueza ante todo."

"¿Acaso he hecho algo malo?" Les dije. "Hubo un ataque y protegí una dama. Juro que no sabía que era la princesa o hubiese hecho otra cosa."

"¿La hubieras dejado tirada?" Me dijo el mismo hombre.

"No." Negué. "Pero probablemente no hubiese saltado tras ella en el caballo para llevármela con tanta presteza. Hubiese plantado cara y hubiese picado al caballo para que la trajera aquí sana y salva."

"Bueno, ya hemos llegado." Dijo el hombre. "Podéis iros ya." Les dijo a los hombres bajando de su caballo.

"¿No nos necesitará más?" Le dijo uno de los más jóvenes.

"Keith, deberías ir con tu esposa." Dijo el hombre sonriéndole. "Y Spurr, tu mujer te necesita más que tu rey. Ve con ella y tranquilízale."

"Gracias." Le dijeron ambos.

"Extranjero, acompáñame." Me dijo a mí sonriendo. "Y no temas, el rey es un hombre cabal, sabrá comprenderte."

"Eso espero." Afirmé siguiéndole para pasar el patio y llegar a la puerta de un edificio en piedra decorado con motivos de la época. "Bonito castillo."

"Gracias." Me dijo el hombre. "Los ancianos insisten en no cambiar demasiado nada."

Asentí entendiéndolo. Había oído hablar de clanes del oeste que tenían este tipo de sociedad, más feudalista pero a la vez, más familiar. Aquel hombre, debía ser el jefe militar o al menos la mano derecha de este, pero hablaba con sus hombres como si fuesen iguales, caminaba con paso elegante a pesar de ser un hombre del pueblo, y era respetuoso.

Entonces vi un movimiento frente a nosotros al abrirse una puerta y apareció de nuevo la llama que me hacía saltar el corazón de una forma agradable una sola vez cuando la reconocía.

"¡Tío!" Dijo corriendo para saltarle al cuello al hombre que me acompañaba.

_¿Tío?_ Pensé mientras veía al hombre cogerla en brazos y hacerla girar sonriendo.

"Mi pequeña sobrina... ¿me has echado mucho de menos?" Le dijo el hombre sonriédole. "Tan solo he estado fuera 3 días. Por cierto, te traigo presentes de mi viaje."

"El mejor presente es que hayas llegado sano y salvo." Le dijo ella moviéndose el pelo y mirándome. "Señor Kattalakis."

"Por favor, llámame solo Fury." Le dije. "Lo de señor Kattalakis se lo dejo a mi padre."

"Pero..." Dijo ella confusa.

"Las damas aquí no llaman a los hombres por su nombre a no ser que sean familia." Me dijo el hombre. "Querida, tu padre me mandó buscar al caballero. Debe estar esperándonos."

"Ah, lo siento." Dijo haciéndose a un lado. "Está en el salón del trono. Ha venido un enviado de otro clan, está recibiéndole."

"Entonces me temo que el joven tendrá que esperar." Afirmó el hombre para que ella me mirara aún con la sonrisa para su tío en la boca. "¿Tal vez quieras unirte a nosotros?"

"Para mí sería un honor, tío." Le dijo ella sonriendo. "Pero creo que os molestaría."

"Si al caballero no le molesta, a mí tampoco." Dijo el hombre mirándome.

"No, claro que no." Negué yo. "Quiero decir, es un honor, princesa."

"Vale, entonces iré con vosotros." Afirmó sonriendo.

"¿Vamos al salón pues?" Dijo el hombre.

"Claro." Dijo ella. "Por aquí. Las mujeres mayores están haciendo labores."

"¿Labores esas telas tan grandes?" Le dije viéndolas.

"Todas las mujeres están bordando ya el ajuar." Me dijo el hombre sonriendo. "¿Estás nerviosa, querida?" Le dijo sonriendo a la chica cogiéndole la mano.

"No." Dijo ella sonriendo.

"¿Y si el emisario vino para confirmar la boda?" Le dijo el hombre divertido.

"Sé que vino por eso, entre otros asuntos." Dijo ella sonriendo. "A mí me gustaría que fuese en primavera."

"Eso tendrá que decidirlo tu futuro esposo." Le dijo el hombre mientras la puerta se abría de nuevo y un hombre entraba para susurrarle algo al oído al hombre que asintió y nos miró. "Lo siento querida sobrina, me temo que tengo que ocuparme de un asunto."

"Pero vendrás a cenar ¿no?" Le dijo ella apenada. "Tienes que hablarnos de tu viaje."

"Claro que sí." Dijo el hombre sonriendo. "Además, no puedo perderme la cena hoy ¿no crees?"

Ella simplemente se rió y asintió, entonces el hombre me dio un toque en el hombro con suavidad y se dio media vuelta para irse con el otro dejándonos solos con las mujeres que siguieron bordando y charlando sin más.

"Parece que estamos solos." Le dije.

"Nunca nos dejarían solos." Me dijo sonriendo y señalándome a las mujeres con los ojos. "No es correcto que un hombre y una mujer se queden solos, al menos no hasta el matrimonio, y muchas veces ni eso."

Se me olvidaba eso; hicieses lo que hicieses, en esa época los hombres y las mujeres solo estaban solos si estaban casados, en sus alcobas o casas.

"Espero no haberte ofendido." Le dije. "Era una expresión que tenemos por mi clan."

"Oh, espero pues que no hayas encontrado mi contestación... inapropiada." Dijo como si le preocupase eso.

Joven, bellísima, amable, de la realeza... y con modales. Quitando lo de joven y bella, todo lo contrario a lo que era ahora.

"No es por cambiar de tema tan radicalmente, pero... ¿alguna idea de por qué tu padre me ha hecho llamar?" Le dije.

"Se ha enterado de que me salvaste." Me dijo sonriendo.

"¿Cómo?"

"Yo se lo dije." Afirmó sonriendo aún más ampliamente.

"Dios..." Dije. "¿Sabes lo que has hecho?"

"Claro, justificar que estés aquí." Me dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

"No, me has condenado a muerte." Le dije. "El castigo por tocar a una princesa es la muerte, primero me lapidarán, luego me torturarán, me cortarán las manos y antes de que muera, dios quiera que lo haga antes, me matarán de la manera más cruda y dolorosa posible."

"No..." Dijo tapándose la boca.

"Sí, princesita, sí." Le dije.

"Mi padre no lo haría." Afirmó. "Me has salvado la vida."

"Saltando tras de ti en un caballo." Le susurré acercándome más para que las viejas 'espías' no me oyeran. "Eso sigue siendo tocar lo que no es mío."

"No le dije eso." Negó. "Le dije que no dudaste en montar y llevarme al pueblo poniéndome a salvo y dando la voz de alarma del ataque."

"No sé..." Me rendí.

"Ah, ahí vienen." Me dijo sonriendo mientras la puerta se abría y entraba un hombre, el que parecía ser el tío de la Lili de esa época. "Bienvenido de nuevo, tío."

"Querida, tu padre quiere que te prepares para la cena." Le dijo. "Tendremos invitados, así que estaría bien que te vistieses para la ocasión. Tu padre tiene algo que anunciar."

"Ahora mismo iré." Afirmó ella sonriendo. "Señor Kattalakis... ha sido un placer, espero verlo pronto."

"El señor Kattalakis está invitado a la cena." Le dijo su tío. "Es deseo de tu padre hablar con él."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Así que tú eres el joven que trajo a mi hija." Me dijo un señor con trenzas en la barba y muy parecido al hombre que me había llevado allí salvo por el hecho de que su pelo era de un tono más anaranjado que el rubio del que parecía su hermano.

"Así es, señor." Le dije decidido a intentarlo por la vía pacífica antes de tener que luchar por mi vida, que vive dios que lo haría si era necesario. "Lamento si con ello pude ofenderle."

"¿Ofenderme?" Dijo sorprendido antes de estallar en risa. "¡Por Creidhne, no!. ¡Vos la habéis salvado!"

¿Yo, salvado?

"Oh, joven extranjero, no pongas esa cara." Me dijo divertido dándome un golpe en el pecho que se suponía no tenía intención de hacer daño pero me dolió un poco. "Te debo la vida de mi hija. Ella afirma que no la tocaste más que lo necesario para mantenerla en el caballo dado que lo hiciste galopar como si huyerais de la ira de los dioses. Mi propio consejero que interpreta los designios divinos ha dicho que los dioses están a tu favor. ¿Cómo matar a alguien por el que mi propia hija ha hablado a favor?"

Fue inconscientemente, pero respiré aliviado.

"Espero que no hubieses pensado en tocar a mi hija." Afirmó suavemente.

"Desde luego que no, señor." Le dije mientras una mujer le ponía la mano en el brazo sonriendo.

"Querido, no te exhaltes..." Le dijo la mujer sonriéndole. "Recuerda los consejos del druida, no debes exhaltarte."

"Señor Fury de Kattalakis, os presento a mi esposa, la reina Brigit."

"Es evidente que su hija ha heredado su belleza, señora." Le dije besándole la mano.

Señor, me costaba demasiado volver a esa etapa de mi educación, a mi infancia antes de que comenzase mi entrenamiento de guerrero.

"El joven sin duda es un caballero educado." Dijo la reina riendo como una mujer mientras oíamos unos flautines y veíamos unas jóvenes riendo como tontas al entrar antes de un ángel de pelo de fuego elegantemente peinado en una cortina de ondas reclamadas con una tiara por la frente y con las manos en el regazo al andar vestida con un vestido largo y azul celeste con un corpiño rosado propio más de la nobleza medieval que de los celtas de aquellas tierras.

"Princesa..." Fueron diciendo algunos hombres haciendo reverencias.

La miré embobado hasta que llegó hasta nosotros y saludó a su padre con un beso.

"Señorita..." Le dije haciendo una leve genuflexión y la reverencia de cabeza cogiéndole la mano para besársela. "Esta noche el cielo debe teneros envidia."

Eso la hizo sonreír divertida mientras su padre carraspeaba y la cogía de la cintura suavemente para levantar la mano hacia el otro hombre que había allí.

"Querida, te presento a Daeg, emisario del clan MacNamara." Le dijo su padre. "Ha venido a conocerte puesto que es el hombre de confianza de tu futuro marido."

"Caballero..." Le saludó ella con una reverencia perfecta de mujer.

Era evidente que el rey se molestó en juntarla con ese hombre, en la mesa, les sentó juntos mientras él se mantenía al otro lado de ella y a mí me pusieron cerca pero más junto al hermano del rey.

Me revolvió el estómago cómo el rey parecía estar vendiendo a su hija a aquel hombre para que este se lo trasmitiera a su príncipe o rey o quien quiera que fuera el famoso 'prometido'; y en un momento dado, el rey se levantó y levantó la copa para que todo el mundo se callara.

"Caballeros, damas... hoy es un día de júbilo." Dijo en medio de un discurso. "Nuestro invitado, Daeg de los MacNamara, ha confirmado el deseo de su príncipe, heredero del clan MacNamara de desposar a nuestra querida hija, princesa y futura reina, Iseabail. Y con nuestro beneplácito y el de los dioses, el próximo Lughnasadh, donde esperemos que la diosa Macha que nos guarda y protege colme a la feliz pareja con todos los honores que sin duda, ambos merecen."

"¡Y que nos colmen de dicha con una prole numerosa!" Dijo alguien alegre.

"Slainte!" Dijo el rey.

"Slainte!" Dijeron todos.

"Slainte." Dije yo sin alegría alguna dado que eso no me gustaba por algún motivo.

Era raro, la estaban vendiendo a un extranjero como vulgar ganado y ella seguía sonriendo feliz y aceptando las bendiciones de todos.

"Y también me gustaría volver a alzar la copa por el nuevo encargado de la seguridad de mi hija, si es que decide aceptar el puesto que compartirá con Cirian debido a que este estará... algo impedido." Dijo el rey cuando volvió a alzarse y pedir silencio. "No solo ha demostrado honor y valor propios para ese puesto sino que además, gracias a él, hoy mi hija está aquí, sentada a mi lado..." Dijo mostrando estar algo conmovido y cogiendo la mano de su hija que le sonrió feliz y maternalmente a pesar de su edad. "Por Fury de los Cattalakis. Slainte!" Afirmó alzando la copa en un brindis mirándome.

"Slainte!" Dijeron todos, muchos mirándome y otros sin saber muy bien a quién se referían.

"Agradezco el puesto, su majestad." Le dije un poco confuso aún pero procurando no mostrarlo salvo seguridad. "Pero me temo que no pueda estar aquí por siempre. Sin embargo me sentiría muy honrado si pudiera desempeñar dicho papel mientras estuviera aquí."

"Sea pues." Dijo el rey levantando la copa.


	27. CAPÍTULO 27: EL PASADO DE LILI III

**CAPÍTULO 27 : EL PASADO DE LILI. **

**PARTE III: LAS MUJERES NO SON TONTAS, SOLO SE AUTO-ENGAÑAN.**

"Princesa." La llamé mientras la veía unir otra flor más a una guirnalda que estaba haciendo en un prado.

"Llevas cuidándome ya harán 4 meses." Me dijo sonriendo sin dejar de unir flores a la guirlanda. "Puedes llamarme por mi nombre, Fury."

"Iseabail." La llamé entonces. "Llevo tiempo dándole vueltas. ¿Realmente deseas casarte con ese hombre?"

"Claro que sí." Afirmó parando para mirarme preocupada. "No deberías hablar así delante de otros. Mi padre podría plantearse tu lealtad."

"Por eso nunca lo he dicho delante de él." Afirmé sentándome junto a ella por el lado que no tenía flores. "Sé que es tu deber y que te han dicho todo eso de él, pero... ¿realmente es lo que quieres?. ¿Quieres casarte con un hombre al que nunca has visto solo porque es tu deber?"

"Sí." Asintió suavemente. "Para mí no hay mayor dicha que cumplir con mi deber. Además, con mi boda se fusionarán ambos clanes, y eso hará muy felices a todos los súbditos."

No podía creérmelo, esta Lili tenía un corazón de oro, era tierna y se preocupaba por todos sus súbditos, no se merecía nada de lo que decían que le iba a pasar.

"¿Por qué te preocupa tanto mi felicidad?" Me dijo.

"No puedo decírtelo, pero somos amigos, eso debería bastar." Le dije.

"Eres un poco raro, Fury." Me dijo sonriendo y volviendo a su tarea de engarzar flores en la guirnalda.

"Lo siento si te he molestado." Le dije.

"No." Negó sonriendo. "Tú no me molestas. Eres un buen amigo, me gusta que me vigiles."

A mí también me gustaba vigilarla, era agradable estar con ella y verla hacer coronas de flores, ramos o incluso pintar con materiales totalmente naturales.

Llevaba ya 4 meses allí y comenzaba a echar de menos a la Lili futura, aunque con su pasada me lo pasaba bien, y era más amable y reconfortante que su futura.

"_¿No querías ver qué la hizo así?_" Me dijo una voz femenina en mi interior.

"_Sí, pero todo eran mentiras._" Contesté mentalmente. "_La chica que fue Lili está claro que fue feliz._"

"_Aún no lo has entendido. Tienes que quedarte._" Me dijo.

"_¿Qué es lo que tengo que ver?_" Pregunté ya un poco cansado de que no me dejasen moverme de allí y que dijesen que lo que veía era mentira.

"_Pronto lo sabrás._" Afirmó la voz.

Era raro, esa chica era una viva imagen de Lili, de una Lili de 14 años con el alma de un niño pero ideas bien claras.

"¡Fury!" Me gritó entonces.

"¿Eh?"

"Que si me puedes pasar la flor roja que tienes a tu lado." Me dijo señalándome la amapola que tenía junto a mí.

"Sí, claro." Le dije. "Aquí tienes."

"¿Qué pensabas?" Me dijo.

"Nada." Negué. "Solo pensaba."

"¿Recuerdas mucho tu hogar?" Me saltó tristemente.

"Un poco." Cedí.

"Tiene que ser maravilloso vivir allí." Dijo sonriendo suavemente para poner la guirnalda a un lado y mirarme sonriendo. "Cuéntame más. Háblame otra vez de esos caballos de metal, por favor."

"Se llaman motos." Le dije. "Son como dragones, pero no están vivos. Los hombres las crearon hace mucho, mucho tiempo."

"¿Y cómo son esas máquinas?" Me dijo. "¿Son como tu regalo?"

"Algo así." Asentí divertido ante la idea de comprar un muñeco mecánico a cuerda que solo se movía con una moto, algo mucho más complejo.

"Ojala pudiera ir algún día a tu país." Me dijo suavemente. "Sería tan maravilloso poder verlo…"

"Princesa yo…" Dije.

Fue justo entonces cuando sentí el peligro y a la vez, una flecha me alcanzó.

"¡No os separéis de mí!" Le dije rompiendo la flecha sin sacarla para evitar hacerme daño al moverla.

Fue terrible, pude ver su miedo y entonces, un enorme perro me atacó y me llevó al bosque para convertirse en medio de un flash que denotaba un cambio de dimensión.

"¡Maldita bestia!" Rugí antes de convertirme y destrozarlo a mordiscos, por desgracia, el animal era más fuerte que yo, así que acabé manteniéndome en pie a duras penas mientras ambos jadeábamos.

"Quieto, Og." Dijo una voz. "Buen chico… ¡Camulos!" Gritó el dueño de la voz revelando un hombre rubio con el pelo brillante como si desprendiese luz. "¡Camulos, maldita sea, ven aquí!. ¡¿Quién te ha dado permiso para usar mi precioso animal?"

"No ha sido Camulos." Dijo una voz femenina. "He sido yo."

"Señora." Le dije.

"Ah, hola Lilith." Le dijo el hombre. "¿De verdad necesitabas mandar a mi preciosidad a capturar a un simple… oh, un lobo-hombre?"

"¡¿Por qué me has raptado?" Le dije a la mujer. "¡¿No te das cuenta que Lili está en peligro?"

"¿Quién es Lili?" Dijo el hombre mientras la mujer curaba al animal con un giro de mano.

"La conoces por Iseabail, Lugh." Le dijo ella. "Y si te he sacado de ahí es porque era cuando la raptaban, el primer momento que servirá para determinar su futuro."

"¡Me da igual, no quiero que le hagan daño, maldita…!" Grité antes de que moviese la mano y notase mi voz congelándose en la garganta.

"Así está mejor." Dijo. "Nunca he soportado que nadie me ladre, mucho menos un simple mortal."

"Lilith, qué está pasando aquí." Le dijo el rubio.

"Nuestra pequeña Iseabail y la pequeña maldición que le echó esa bruja envidiosa de Morgan Le Fay." Dijo la diosa-bruja. "No puedes prevenir lo que será. Si cambiases algo de su pasado, el futuro no llegaría, y eso afecta a todo el mundo."

Me daba igual, no podía dejar que Lili fuese tan desgraciada como era en su futuro gracias a no saber qué fue en su pasado.

"Lilith, pensé que el castigo que te pusieron habría sido suficiente para que abrieses los ojos." Le dijo el dios rubio. "Si se enteran que has vuelto a traer a un mortal y encima, le has hecho viajar al pasado…"

"Morrigan está de acuerdo conmigo." Dijo. "Ella fue la que me ayudó a concebir el engaño de la reina, ella la que me cubre las espaldas con mi tapadera."

¿Qué tapadera?

Con cuidado le tiré de la toga a la mujer para hacerla mirarme y le indiqué por gestos mi pregunta.

"Lilith concibió un bebé, pero Morgan, adorada en Gales, celosa de que el padre de la criatura no se fijase en ella y prefiriese a Lilith las maldijo." Me dijo el rubio.

"Lugh, no te pongas melodramático." Le dijo la diosa con un tono de cansancio o bien tristeza camuflada como cansancio. "No tienes por qué explicarle al mortal."

"Yo creo que sí." Dijo. "No es justo para los mortales este juego que os traéis las diosas." Afirmó antes de volver a mirarme. "El caso es que ahora Iseabail está maldita, por suerte, sus talentos y gracias llegan hasta nosotros, y no son pocos los dioses y diosas que decidieron tenderle una mano discretamente."

"La protección de Bel al hacerla nacer en Bealtain, el día de su adoración suprema, y su esposa Belisama." Dijo Lilith. "Mi vigilancia como la matrona de su pueblo, la protección de Cerunnos…"

"Druantia también la aprecia mucho." Dijo el rubio. "Dice que es como la hija que nunca tuvo. Podría ser una buena druidesa ya que no podrá…"

"_Tusch_, no sigas por ahí." Dijo la diosa.

"Y Angus MacOg también." Dijo el rubio. "Se enfadó mucho cuando se enteró de lo que le habíais hecho entre las dos a la pobre…"

"Yo no hice nada, solo la protejo." Le dijo la diosa. "¿Sabes lo difícil que lo pone la bruja esa?"

"Tú también eres una bruja." Le dijo el rubio. "De hecho, los mortales te olvidaron, te consideraron la madre de los demonios."

"Ignorancia." Dijo la mujer.

Entonces le tiré de nuevo de la toga y me señalé la garganta.

"Ah, sí, cierto." Dijo. "Vas a necesitarla en cuanto vuelvas. Y… de hecho… te voy a mandar de nuevo a la tierra."

"¿Cuándo?" Pregunté mientras notaba cómo caía de nuevo hasta darme un golpe en la cabeza.

"¡Soooo!" Oí gritar a alguien. "Vaya… por lo que se ve, siempre nos encontramos en un camino."

"¿Quién…?" Dije al ver a una auténtica mujer vestida con ropas blancas pero más de realeza y una capa de viaje. "¿Iseabail?"

"La reina Iseabail ahora." Dijo sonriendo. "Las cosas han cambiado un poco, amigo."

"Dios es... cuánto tiempo he pasado fuera." Murmuré al ver a una mujer mucho más parecida en cuanto a formas a la que era ahora.

"Pues... yo diría que 4 años." Me dijo. "Oh, ahí llegan mis escoltas."

En efecto, con un temblor en el suelo, enseguida me vi rodeado de varios guardias apuntándome con sus armas.

"Vaya, esto va a ser una costumbre." Afirmé. "¿Siempre dan la bienvenida así?"

"Bajad las armas." Dijo ella. "Es Fury, de la tribu de los Kattalakis, de muy lejos. Es un amigo."

"Señora, el señor no..." Dijo uno.

"Mi padre y mi tío les conocen." Afirmó ella. "Ellos le darían cobijo."

"Pero señora, el señor..."

"Basta, se acabó." Dijo ella. "Yo soy la futura reina, y digo que el señor Kattalakis es nuestro invitado."

"Sí, señora." Dijeron.

"Supongo que tendré que ir a pie." Dije. "Una cosa es montar con una princesa por salvarle el cuello y otra hacerlo con una reina porque sí."

No podía creérmelo, esa mujer en la que se había convertido era preciosa, había crecido en este tiempo y ahora era casi una mujer ya.

Por desgracia, cuando llegamos al castillo donde vivía, no todo fue tan bien.

"¿Quién es ese?" Dijo un hombre que parecía un viquingo.

"Es de la tribu Kattalakis." Dijo uno de los hombres. "La reina lo ha invitado."

"El rey no quiere que ningún otro hombre que no sea él se le acerque." Dijo el hombre cogiéndome del brazo de malas maneras.

Le iba a haber enseñado a tratar así a la gente cuando Iseabail llegó.

"¡¿Qué hacéis?" Le gritó.

"Nada, señora." Dijo el hombre soltándome.

"¿Estás bien?" Me dijo suavemente antes de girarse al hombre con cara de mal humor. "Este hombre es mi invitado. Os he dicho que cuando llegue un hombre o mujer que quiera verme me lo hagáis saber."

"Sí, señora." Dijo uno.

Era curioso, en lo poco que había pasado del pueblo me había parecido que no cambió demasiado en ese tiempo, como mucho unos cuantos chavales más.

"Dime, viejo amigo." Me dijo la reina sonriéndome mientras salíamos al patio donde había un árbol y bajo este un banco de piedra labrado donde se sentó con unos modales requisitos en vez de casi repantingada como hacía en casa. "¿Volviste a casa?"

"Así es." Mentí a medias.

"¿Qué tal estaban todos?" Me dijo. "¿Había nacido ya tu primer sobrino?. ¿Cómo estaba su cuñada gala?"

"Bien, estaban todos... bien." Dije. "No vi a mi cuñada en estado, así que no sé si mi sobrino nació. Fue una visita corta."

"Oh... que lástima." Dijo apenada. "Al menos sabrán que has venido ¿no?"

"Sí, mis hermanos me avisarán cuando nazca mi sobrino." Le dije. "Así que... ahora eres la señora."

"Sí, es... te has perdido muchas cosas." Me dijo tristemente. "Parece que todo pase cuando tú no estés."

"¿Ha pasado algo importante mientras no estuve?" Le dije.

"Sí, es... cuando me raptaron me... para cuando me rescataron yo no era ya... mi prometido no quiso casarse con alguien a quien habían deshonrado y me... rechazó." Dijo como si cada palabra le doliera como si se la grabasen en fuego en la piel. "Así que mi tribu les declaró la guerra y... bueno, luego Ceilan Macnamara, príncipe y hermano del heredero al trono del clan Macnamara, aceptó casarse conmigo y reinar junto a mí al clan de mi padre a la muerte de este."

De pronto me caí al suelo de rodillas. Eso era exactamente lo que me habían dicho, que a Lili la violaron, que su prometido de toda la vida la había abandonado rompiendo el compromiso y otro había aceptado casarse con ella para limpiar el honor de la chica. Otro hombre que sería el que causase que ella se convirtiese en lo que era en el futuro.

"¿Estás bien?" Me preguntó preocupada.

"Lo siento es... yo... ya había oído algo así." Le dije.

"Oh, dios... la ofensa nunca se lavará ¿no es cierto?" Gimió.

"No, claro que se lavará." Le dije. "No pienses eso, si alguien se atreve a ofender tu honor o manchar tu nombre te aseguro que lo pagará."

Claro que lo pagaría, yo mismo le haría morder el polvo.

El problema era que sabía que el marido que tenía sería la causa de su trasformación; alguien allí le traicionaría, pero no sabía quién o por qué.

Por lo que se veía, sus hombres la protegían y hasta entonces había descubierto que el pueblo la quería, el hijo del druida, el druida mismo, la señora mayor... No veía por qué alguien del pueblo debería traicionarla; eso nos dejaba con la gente del castillo.

Habría que descartar también a un padre y un tío que parecían quererla con locura, la tía... bueno, no la conocía, pero seguramente también la quisiera.

"Veo que no has cambiado demasiado." Me dijo riéndose y sacándome de mis pensamientos.

"¿Eh?"

"Sigues pensando en a saber qué mientras hablamos." Me dijo.

"Tengo mis problemas." Afirmé.

"Oh. ¿Tal vez algo que pueda ayudarte yo?" Me dijo.

"Creo que no." Negué.

No, ella no podía evitar que le pasase lo que le pasaba, y por lo que se ve, tampoco yo podía hacer nada porque cambiaría todo. Lo único que podía hacer era intentar que el tiempo que pasaba en su época fuese un poco más agradable para ella, aunque luego no fuese a recordarlo.

"Dime." Le dije intentando desterrar de mi mente algo que no podría cambiar. "¿Aún sigues pintando esos dibujos con carbón tan bonitos?"

"A veces." Afirmó tímidamente. "Desde que… bueno, hace un tiempo que no tengo demasiado tiempo libre."

"No me digas." Le dije. "Tienes que hacer de mujer perfecta." Afirmé bromeando.

"Noooo." Dijo con mi mismo tono divertida. "Bueno, un poco." Reconoció. "Pero no hago limpieza ni nada de eso. Mi marido necesita ropa, así que yo se la hago; como las sábanas para nuestra cama o los jerseys. Además, me gustaría comenzar a concebir cuanto antes." Afirmó sonriendo y frotándose en una caricia el abdomen.

"Vaya, se ve que quieres mucho a tu marido." Le dije.

"Comienzo a hacerlo." Dijo sonriendo. "Ceilan es un buen hombre. Se preocupa de todos y…"

"¿Y dónde está?" Le pregunté.

"Ha salido a cazar." Me dijo. "Como últimamente hay algo de escasez en la ganadería, ha cogido una partida de cazadores y se han ido a cazar."

"Ah, sí, debe ser un gran hombre." Afirmé.

"Se preocupa por el pueblo tanto como yo." Afirmó orgullosa. "Es imposible no quererle. Mira, ahí viene." Afirmó mientras oíamos llegar caballería.

Fue curioso, lo de la caza parecía ser verdad, traían un par de cerdos grandes y unas cuantas liebres arrastrando por el camino y seguidos por unos perros de caza algo desaliñados con aspecto de lobos. Lo que no me gustó tanto fue que al pasar delante de unas mujeres del servicio, les mirasen el trasero tras saludarlas con una reverencia moderada y ellas contestasen antes de alejarse con risitas de chica.

"Seguro que se alegra de conocerte." Me dijo antes de levantar la mano. "¡Ceilan, querido!"

Le vi sonreír hasta que nos miró y me vio a mí, entonces borró un momento la sonrisa de la boca antes de volver a ponerla para coger a su esposa en brazos en una vuelta en el aire.

"_Aghra_, cualquier hombre estaría dichoso con una mujer así." Le dijo el hombre besándola delante de mí. "¿Me has echado mucho de menos?"

"Sí." Afirmó. "Di una vuelta con los escoltas."

"_¿Y quién es ese extranjero?_" Le dijo en la lengua que hablaban allí y que era bastante parecida a la que yo conocía.

"Querido, te presento a Fury, de la tribu de los Kattalakis, muy al oeste." Le dijo ella. "Fue mi escolta más preciado hace unos años, hasta que fuimos atacados y le dimos por muerto." Dijo temblando.

"No tengas miedo, querida." Le dijo el hombre frotándole el brazo. "Ya pasó, ahora eres mi esposa, nunca dejaría que te volvieran a hacer eso." Afirmó antes de volver a besarla.

A simple vista parecía que aquel hombre la quería mucho, parecía un marido modélico, pero por desgracia, mis años y el futuro me habían demostrado que por desgracia, los que parecían más perfectos eran los que escondían algo más.

Por desgracia, esta vez sí que sabía qué era lo que se ocultaba tras la fachada.

De nuevo, volví a alojarme en la casa de la anciana, y allí volví a hacerme parte de la vida del pueblo; pronto conocía a todos y cada uno de los habitantes, unos para bien, otros no tan para bien.

Pasaba mucho tiempo al día con la joven heredera y su tío, inválido por una lesión de caballo y cuyo puesto fue ocupado por su propio hijo hasta que el futuro rey lo cambió por su propio hombre de confianza relegando al anterior a jefe de la guardia de escolta de Iseabail alegando que su esposa era lo más importante.

Ellos querían ponerse la venda en los ojos y pensar que así era, pero yo me daba cuenta que con el hombre de confianza del príncipe como jefe del ejercito, todo lo que él hiciera quedaba velado y oculto y podía actuar con impunidad a la vez que mantenía a todos engañados.

Por suerte, me di cuenta que los que se encargaban de cuidar y vigilar que nada le pasase a Iseabail eran precisamente hombres de total y completa confianza, antiguos hombres de su clan y algunos jóvenes que habían sustituido a sus padres y tíos. Eso daba algo de confianza, al menos estaba protegida y cuidada.

El tiempo pasaba lento y se me añadió a su guardia personal, alguna vez su marido me dijo que evitase tocar lo que era suyo, como si ella fuese una propiedad, le hubiese matado yo mismo, pero cualquiera tocaba al rey, la pena era la muerte.

Como escolta personal y amigo de la futura reina, se me invitaba a fiestas y demás para que la protegiese, así que fui conociendo a los enviados que hacían las veces de embajadores entre clanes, los más cercanos parecían más amistosos y algunos eran más dados a la paz, solo un par de veces vino alguien de no muy buenas maneras, y frustre un par de ataques contra Iseabail.

Y gracias a que podía ir y venir libremente, me di cuenta que lo que el rey hacía al decir que iba a cazar era mentira. No dudaba que fuese de caza de vez en cuando, traían animales cazados, no había duda, pero otras que venía con las manos vacías y decía que no había conseguido cazar nada…

Con el tiempo me había ido haciendo un ciudadano más del pueblo, ahora ya no era un extranjero, al menos no del todo.

Hacía la compra con la señora mayor cuando había mercado y acompañaba a Iseabail allí, o me acompañaba ella, que no tenía muy claro cual de las dos era.

Con ella me sentía bien, me sentía útil protegiéndola y parecía hacerla feliz que estuviera allí, poder contar conmigo.

Hasta que un día...

"¿No te parece un poco sospechoso que mi marido salga tanto a cazar?" Me dijo.

Sí, demasiado.

"¿Qué te hace pensar eso?" Le dije.

"No sé, es... antes de acuerdo, al fin y al cabo había un poco de carencia de ganado, pero ahora... bueno, gracias al acuerdo de paz con los McGreggor tenemos ganado y carne fresca que traen una vez al mes." Me dijo. "Pero él sigue yendo a cazar demasiados días."

Sí exactamente lo que yo pensaba.

"No sé, me parece un poco raro." Me dijo. "¿Por qué querría mentirme?"

"Pues..." Le dije.

"Y también me he fijado en otra cosa más." Dijo.

Sí, yo también me había fijado en algo raro, pero en ella.

"¿No te parece que mira demasiado a otras chicas?" Me dijo.

"Pues..."

"Sí, claro que lo hace." Asintió ella sola. "¿Acaso no soy suficientemente guapa?"

"Claro que sí." Le dije.

"¿De verdad?" Me dijo. "No te culparía si dijeses lo contrario, es... ya sé que últimamente estoy un poco más entrada en carnes, pero..."

"No importa." Afirmé sacudiendo la cabeza. "No estás tan mal, y tienes unos rasgos... preciosos. Además, es normal que hayas engordado un poquito."

"¿De verdad?" Me dijo. "¿Cómo que es normal?"

"Pues claro, un bebé no se tiene sin aumentar la panza." Afirmé.

"¿Cómo que un bebé?" Me dijo.

Mierda, se me había olvidado que era un lobo y olía esas cosas, pero un humano normal no.

"¿Los dioses me lo dijeron?" Le dije.

Genial, seguro que no se lo tragaba, de hecho, me miró con cara de alucinar un poco y entonces sonrió.

"¡Que suerte!" Me dijo. "¡Ojalá los dioses me hablaran también a mí!"

Increible... desde luego la mujer en la que se convertiría luego solo respetaría a algunos dioses, pero esta... hasta se creía que los dioses te hablaban.

"¿Y te dijeron los dioses si mi bebé sería un príncipe o una princesa?" Me dijo. "No es que a mí me importe mucho, pero mi esposo anhela un heredero cuanto antes."

Mierda, eso no me habían dicho, solo que el feto moriría antes de llegar al tercer mes de gestación.

"No lo recuerdo, pero... creo que dijeron una chica." Afirmé.

Seguro que si decía que un hombre, su marido la tomaría aún peor cuando se descubriese el aborto natural.

"Oh... que pena..." Dijo. "A mí me encantará tener una niña a la que cuidar y educar, pero... bueno, mi marido... él quería un chico, cuanto antes."

"A mí me daría igual que fuese un chico o una chica." Afirmé. "Hombre, no niego que me gustaría un chico, alguien que llevase mi apellido, pero una chica tampoco está mal, sois más cariñosas y cuando crecéis es agradable contemplaros, aunque luego me tenga que preocupar más por cuidar su honor." Añadí un poco abochornado.

"Estoy segura que tu mujer te dará hijos grandes y sanos." Me dijo sonriendo. "Y tú serás un gran padre, puedo verlo."

Eso me hizo sonreír, mataría porque ella fuese la madre de mis hijos; de hecho, cada vez tenía más ganas de matar a ese hombre con mis propias manos, por no saber apreciar lo que tenía en casa, por hacer a su mujer pasar por el mal de la sospecha y que luego, acabaría en una especie de demencia hacia las mujeres y su odio a los hombres, odio que trasgredería las barreras de su olvido y que ella no sabría nunca explicar por qué odiaba a los hombres así.

"_Ojalá tú no fueses la futura reina._" Le dije mentalmente. "_Ojalá pudiera llevarte de aquí sin que nadie te buscase, te llevaría al lugar de donde vengo y seguro que serías feliz._"

"Oh... no me digas que he vuelto a meter la pata." Me dijo apenada tocándome una mano con suavidad. "Lo siento mucho. Mi marido siempre me dice que estoy mejor con la boca cerrada porque solo digo las cosas mal."

"Tu marido es un estúpido." Afirmé para hacerla reír mientras su primo, hijo de su tío, me reñía por hablar así del futuro rey. "Qué, no es un insulto, es un hecho. Hay que ser un estúpido para querer silenciar una voz tan grande y no saber apreciar la mujer con la que se ha casado."

Ya, lo de que no podía tocarle era mentira, claro que podía, el problema era lo que me pasaría a mí después, sobre todo contando con que manchar sin querer los zapatos del rey o de un miembro de la familia real era castigado con la muerte, aunque hubiese sido por accidente.

"Entre nosotros, no me importaría morir por librar a una mujer de tantos dones de un tarugo así." Le dije sonriendo.

"No, por favor." Me dijo ella preocupada. "Yo soy feliz así, mi marido me quiere y me respeta."

Sí, sobre todo con todas las fulanas de la corte y una casa de mala reputación que había suficientemente alejada del pueblo como para que ella no fuese a parar por allí por error y lo descubriese todo. Unos lobos me habían informado, y me faltó la cabeza de un piojo para ir allí y sacarle de los pelos, darle una paliza y enseñarle a portarse como un auténtico hombre y marido.

"Bueno, si me dices que te hace feliz entonces supongo que no me queda otra que guardarme la espada." Afirmé tristemente.

Me daba mucha pena ver cómo ella le amaba a pesar de que él fuese tamaña sanguijuela, peor aún, no llegaba ni al nivel de los vírus.

Por desgracia, yo no podía hacer nada más que mantenerme allí, no podía cambiar el pasado, no podía hablarle del futuro... estaba atado de pies y manos, y esto dolía cien mil veces más que la peor tortura que pudiese uno tener.

Los dioses eran vengativos para haberme obligado a ver todo sin poder mover un dedo.


	28. CAPÍTULO 28: EL PASADO DE LILI IV

**CAPÍTULO 28: EL PASADO DE LILI. **

**PARTE IV: **_**GRANDE FINALE**_**.**

"Dime Fury." Me soltó de pronto, casi 2 meses más tarde Lili mientras paseábamos por un prado cerca del pueblo y yo me subía a un árbol para bajarle manzanas salvajes que ella recogía en un delantal hecho con una tela blanca como un mantel. "¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta personal?"

Parecía demasiado apenada, eso me hizo parar un segundo con una manzana en la mano para mirarla y sentarme a horcajadas en la rama con la daga aún en la mano para cortar si la movía.

"Claro, princesa." Le dije. "Puedes preguntarme lo que quieras. ¿Acaso no hay confianza ya?"

"Es que... no me ha pasado a mí, pero... ¿por qué un hombre casado buscaría en otras algo que puede conseguir en casa?" Me dijo.

Había temido ese día desde que descubrí quién era y que ya había comenzado el proceso que la convertiría en la persona que era en el futuro.

Por lo que se ve, ahora ya estaba en cuenta atrás; Iseabail había descubierto que su marido miraba a otras no con curiosidad sino con los ojos de lujuria, solo rogaba porque no hubiera descubierto también que le mentía constantemente diciéndole que iba a cazar o a visitar tribus vecinas cuando se iba al burdel del camino.

"Esto..." Dije.

"Es normal ¿no?" Me dijo. "Es... yo le he dicho a esa persona que probablemente es que no se esfuerza lo suficiente, pero ella cree que se deja la piel, no sé si me entiendes."

"Perfectamente." Asentí.

"Pero su marido sigue buscando algo en la cama de otras." Me dijo. "Dime que tú también lo harías, que es normal que un hombre haga algo así."

"No." Negué tristemente cortando por fin la manzana pero manteniéndola en mi mano mirándola con miedo a mirar su cara. "Ojalá pudiera mentir y decir que sí, pero no puedo."

"Entonces... es cierto." Dijo con un tono que parecía que casi se le saltaban las lágrimas de dolor. "Un hombre puede buscar lo que su mujer le da... y está mal. Hay algo malo con ella."

"¡Eso sí que no!" Dije colgándome cabeza abajo en la rama para ponerme cara a cara con ella y ponérsela entre mis manos para mirarla fijamente. "¡Tú no tienes nada mal, es ese hijo de puta quien tiene algo mal, pero en su cabeza!. ¿Me oyes?. ¡Y no pienso dejar que vuelvas a hablar así de mal de ti misma!"

"Es..." Dijo antes de echarse a llorar.

Increíblemente, esta vez no vino ninguno de los guardias que siempre velaban por su seguridad desde una distancia mientras yo, como amigo y guarda, lo hacía junto a ella.

Esa mujer, pasada o futura, era mi talón de Aquiles, no podía soportar verla venirse abajo, ya fuera por heridas o simplemente porque llorase, así que me solté y caí en las manos para incorporarme y abrazarla. Podía perder mi cabeza por eso, pero allí el rey no podría vernos y era evidente que no había nada malo en intentar consolarla, así que nadie diría nada.

Finalmente, conseguí consolarla un poco al menos, y acabé consiguiendo que volviese a sonreír.

Al final, solo recogimos unas cuantas manzanas salvajes y unas cuantas bayas silvestres, y volvimos al atardecer al castillo para recibir la noticia de que su padre, el rey, había caído enfermo.

"Será mejor que se vaya." Me dijo su marido. "Esto es algo familiar."

Claro que me fui, pero furioso con él y su orgullo de superioridad solo por un trozo de metal y preocupado porque, que el rey y padre de Iseabail se pusiera tan enfermo solo era el aviso de que el siguiente mal estaba cerca, lo malo era que demasiado cerca como para poder preparar nada.

Primero su secuestro y violación, luego la ruptura de su compromiso, al poco la aceptación de matrimonio y matrimonio con aquel hijo de puta... y ahora la enfermedad de su padre, yo ya sabía que era algo grave, anunciaba el siguiente punto: la muerte del rey y la toma de trono del príncipe, marido de la heredera al trono, Iseabail.

"Joven, hoy estás bastante callado." Me dijo la anciana mientras miraba al fuego maldiciendo a los dioses por no dejarme mover un dedo para evitar aquel dolor y la muerte de la memoria de Iseabail al convertirse en Lili, diminutivo, por fin lo entendía, de Lilith, su maestra. "¿Ocurre algo?"

"El rey está enfermo." Afirmé. "Eso va a ser el detonante que acelere todo, y yo no puedo hacer nada."

"Seguro que el rey estará contento de hacer el papel que los dioses..." Comenzó.

"¡Los dioses son unos niños malcriados!" Rugí entre dientes sin levantar demasiado la voz. "¡Yo les escupo, los maldigo por usar a los mortales para sus juegos dementes!"

"No deberías hablar así, lobo." Me dijo la mujer cambiando de voz y haciéndome girar esperando encontrarme a la diosa-bruja. "Al fin y al cabo, es gracias a esos 'juegos dementes' que tú conociste a la dueña de tu emparejamiento." Afirmó cambiando poco a poco sus rasgos hasta adoptar los de la diosa pero vestida con las ropas de la anciana.

"Diosa." Le dije.

"¿No vas a retirar las palabras de ofensa que has dicho?" Me dijo. "Eres muy valiente y osado, pero de osados está lleno el campo-santo."

"Con respeto, no pienso retirar lo que he dicho y lo mantengo." Afirmé. "¿Cuál es el objetivo de permitir tanto dolor a una misma persona?"

"Salvarle la vida." Me dijo. "Aún no entiendes nada. Ella no lo recuerda, pero durante toda esta vida, tú estuviste allí, un 'tú' del futuro. Es gracias a ti que todo ese dolor enquistado dejó solo unas leves cicatrices, porque siempre ha habido gente que la ha rodeado del amor que los culpables de sus tragedias le negaron, porque tú la has apoyado y consolado, la has ayudado a sobrellevar el dolor hasta casi borrarlo, por eso algunos dioses se ensañan con ella."

"Entonces devuélveme a mi época." Le dije. "Si yo no estoy, los dioses no..."

"Los dioses harían lo mismo." Afirmó sonriéndome y tocándome la mejilla haciéndome arder donde su piel tocaba. "No es por ti, tú solo les demuestras que por mucho daño que puedan hacerle, ella jamás va a estar sola."

"Odio estos juegos de dioses." Le dije.

"Aguanta un poco más." Afirmó. "La obra está a punto de terminar. En breve, yo no podré atenderte, debo velar yo misma por su seguridad y dar la cara, Artemis llegará en unos meses, debo estar preparada. Alguien llegará haciéndose pasar por el hijo que creé de barro y cañas, pero no será él, será un dios disfrazado con mi influjo. Él te guiará en este último tramo."

Un dios disfrazado de su hijo, la cosa cada vez se ponía más rara.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"¿Qué tal está tu padre?" Le pregunté a Iseabail días después, casi una semana.

"Hoy parecía tener mejor color." Me dijo sonriendo suavemente.

"Ya veo." Afirmé.

"No, en serio. Tenía mejor color." Me dijo.

"¿Pero?"

"Pero los sanadores dicen que depende de los dioses." Afirmó suavemente. "No sé, es doloroso pensar que..."

Me dolía verla así.

"Bueno, confiemos en los dioses." Le dije sonriendo.

"Por cierto, he oído lo de la señora Morgana." Me dijo. "Lo siento mucho."

"Ya, al final me había encariñado con la señora." Afirmé. "Pero qué le vamos a hacer, entiendo perfectamente que quiera ir de viaje, probablemente sea ya… ¿qué, nonagenaria?"

"Nona…. ¡no!" Me dijo riéndose. "Aquí la gente no vivimos tanto. Noventa… la mayoría llegan a los 60, entre eso y 70. Pero de normal mueren antes, los hombres más probable que no pasen de los… 40 o 50. Si hay alguna guerra… bueno, la expectativa es peor aún. Pero bueno, qué te voy a contar." Me dijo sonriendo. "En tu clan tenéis más experiencia."

"En mi clan la gente vivimos más." Afirmé.

"Es que… no pareces envejecer demasiado." Me dijo.

Probablemente porque su tiempo no era el mismo que el mío.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

2 semanas después

Es de noche, pero unos clamores rasgan el aire, hay campanadas en el aire.

"Prepárate, muchacho." Me dice el hombre-cabra que se hizo pasar por el hijo de la anciana. "Se acerca la hora."

Maldigo a cielos y tierra por no haberme dado más tiempo para poder ayudar a la mujer que se convertiría en Lili.

"Por favor, dadme solo aunque sea unas horas más." Gimo mientras corro hacia el castillo.

El rey ha muerto, y las puertas del castillo se han cerrado, así que no consigo verla; por suerte, al final consigo verla salir con su tío y su primo.

"Iseabail." Le digo.

Reacciona tal y como supuse, se estampa contra mí y llora.

"Lo siento mucho." Afirmé. "Me he enterado de lo de tu padre."

No puede ni hablar.

Se me rompe el corazón, pero no puedo hacer gran cosa. ¿O sí puedo?

"Eh, ya sé lo que tienes que hacer." Le dije. "En mi pueblo, cuando alguien está tan triste, le damos un buen entierro y luego salimos a divertirnos para honrar al difunto."

"¿Hum?" Dijo.

"Aquí no se hacen las cosas así." Afirmó su tío. "Hay tradiciones y hay que mantenerlas."

"Padre, será solo un rato." Le dijo su hijo. "Y tal vez eso ayude un poco, la verdad. Además, será un secreto. El rey, su marido no tiene por qué enterarse, estará fuera esta noche, tiene que ir a buscar al druida."

"Perfecto, pues esta noche… ya sé, ve a aquella ventana, estaré esperándote. Ven vestida con ropas de cortesana."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"¿Fury?" Oí que me llamaban en la oscuridad mientras me mantenía encima de un caballo que el hombre-cabra me había conseguido encantar para que no huyera de mí al captar mi esencia de lobo.

"Estoy aquí." Afirmo suavemente dándole unas luces con una cerilla. "Salta, te cojo."

"Me da miedo." Afirmó suavemente.

"Vamos. ¿No te fías de mí después de todo este tiempo?" Le dije. "No te dejaría caer."

"Está bien." Dijo. "Allá voy."

Fue alucinante, nunca había pensado que pudiese hacer algo así, pero la cogí al vuelo sobre el caballo.

"¿Lo ves?" Le dije acomodándola en mi regazo. "No te he dejado caer. ¿Cómo lleva tu primo lo de distraer a los guardias?"

"Bien, creo." Me dijo. "¿Crées que con esta ropa servirá?"

"Claro." Afirmé al verla con unas vestiduras que parecían de cocinera y la capa puesta que se estaba reajustando tras haber caído. "Bueno. ¿Lista para despedirte de tu padre como dios manda?"

"Es… no sé si…" Me dijo. "No me encuentro demasiado bien."

"Seguro que tu padre lo entendería." Afirmé.

Genial, se me había olvidado que las tías humanas van en otra onda. De pronto se puso a llorar de nuevo, así que comencé a correr con el caballo haciéndola cogerse con fuerza a mí por miedo a caerse aunque la tenía sujeta, y a la vez llorando a más no poder.

"Oye, de verdad, no quería hacerte llorar." Le dije.

Dios, me dolía hasta a mí.

Seguí trotando hasta que llegamos a un prado y entonces paré y desmonté para ayudarla a bajar con cuidado y ponerla en la hierba de pie mientras ataba el caballo para evitar que se fuera.

"Bueno, hemos llegado." Le dije. "Ven, tendremos que caminar un poco, pero merecerá la pena, te lo prometo."

Había pactado con un par de arcadios que solían ir por el Santuario que fueran allí a tocar un flautín y una mandolina para hacer algo de música, así que solo necesitaba buscar los faroles, y eso no era tan difícil contando con que estábamos en un bosque antes de que se inventase la electricidad.

"¿Qué es esto?" Me dijo.

"Son unos músicos. Les he pagado para que toquen algo de música." Afirmé.

Eso y que había conseguido que fuese más gente, al menos aparentemente, apostaría a que solo eran ilusiones.

"¿Me concedes este baile?" Le pregunté.

No había nada malo, solo quería que por una noche se olvidara de todo el mal que tenía, de que su marido la engañaba con cualquiera que tuviera lo que ella entre las piernas, que su padre acababa de morir hacía horas… y lo que no sabía de que encima, su marido la condenaría a morir en la hoguera.

Solo de pensar en eso me dolía hasta el alma.

"¿Estás bien?" Me dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos.

"Sí." Afirmé.

"No sé, llevas días que no pareces el mismo." Me dijo. "¿Tanto te afecta lo que le pasaba a mi padre o hay algo más?"

¿Cómo podía decírselo? Que iba a morir, que la iba a traicionar su propio marido lo que haría que la traición fuera mayor.

"¿Te importa si intento adivinar?" Me dijo. "Vamos a ver... es algo grave."

"Sí."

"Y tiene que ver con alguien a quien conozcas." Afirmó dejándose guiar. "Dime si voy bien."

"Templado."

"¿Templado?" Me dijo confusa

"Es un juego, frío es que está lejos de la verdad, caliente que está cerca." Le dije. "Estás cerca pero no es del todo eso."

"Vale, vamos a ver... es alguien que conozcas pero es algo grave..." Dijo pensando.

"No creo que lo aciertes." Le dije bromeando.

"¿Es familia?" Me dijo. "¿Alguien de tu familia estaba mal la última vez que les vistes?"

"Frío y templado." Afirmé. "Es alguien que conozco, estaba un poco mal pero no demasiado grave y no, no era de mi familia."

"Qué difícil..." Dijo haciendo pucheros. "Bueno, me gustan los retos."

"Eso creo." Afirmé divertido dentro de la pena que me daba por su destino.

"Y aún tengo tiempo por delante." Afirmó. "Vamos a ver... es alguien querido pero no familia."

"No he dicho que sea querido."

"Pero lo has dado a entender con tus gestos." Afirmó. "Ya sé, un amigo."

"Templado." Afirmé. "Deberías rendirte."

"¿Una... amiga?" Me dijo.

"Caliente, caliente." Afirmé divertido.

"Oh, te he pillado." Afirmó. "A ti lo que te pasa es que te gusta alguien." Añadió dejándome alucinado. "Te gusta alguien pero ese alguien está mezclado con algo grave. Le pasa algo grave, pero no demasiado."

"Premio para la señorita." Afirmé. "Creo que aún no te he hablado de 'ella'."

"¿La conozco?" Me dijo.

"No, es... de mi tierra." Afirmé.

"¿Y es guapa?" Me preguntó.

"La que más." Afirmé. "Aunque al principio puede resultar un poco... estirada, es como una reina pero sin corona." Afirmé dándome cuenta que debería haberme dado cuenta antes por su postura y su comportamiento que en el pasado fue alguien de la realeza o, al menos, de la nobleza. "Pero a mí me gustan con genio, y ella tiene mucho. Me encanta su personalidad, es dura y fría, pero sabe ser puro fuego cuando quiere."

Eso la hizo sonreír.

"¿Te hace gracia?" Le dije confuso.

"No, pero me parece adorable que la quieras tanto." Me dijo. "¿Por qué nunca me habías hablado de ella? Yo te he hablado de mi prometido y de mi esposo."

"No me pareció adecuado aburrirte con mis movidas." Le dije.

"¿Movidas?" Me preguntó.

"Mis cosas, aburrirte con mis cosas." Me corregí al darme cuenta que había usado lenguaje demasiado moderno para ella y casi hasta callejero. "Lo siento, se me olvida que hablo con una princesa."

"No importa." Negó. "Y no me aburres. Me alegra que tengas alguien a quien quieras así." Afirmó sonriendo suavemente.

"No sé si ella me querrá del mismo modo." Afirmé. "Pero eso no cambia nada."

"El amor es ciego y tonto." Me dijo. "Pero, ¡por Bel!, es la fuerza más fuerte que hay en el mundo. Los dioses lo saben, y algunos humanos también."

"**No me puedo creer que te hayas vuelto tan fría a..**. estoy hablando en alto ¿verdad?" Le dije.

"Sí, y es... no entiendo nada." Me dijo. "¿Qué idioma habla tu gente?"

"Digamos que es un un poco diferente." Afirmé.

"Sí, es... parece que tengáis gramática similar, pero... no puedo entender lo que dices." Me contestó.

"Ah, así que entiendes de lenguas." Le dije sonriendo.

"Sé hablar varias lenguas de los alrededores." Me dijo sonriendo. "Y mi marido me ha prometido que iremos a visitar un clan extranjero para Bealtaine. Por cierto, ese día es mi cumpleaños."

¡Claro, eso explicaba mucho!. ¡Era una protegida del dios Bel, dios del fuego!. ¡Ni la misma diosa luna podría haberla condenado a estar separada de la vigilancia del equivalente celta a Apolo!

"¿Te gusta que haya nacido en Bealtaine?" Me dijo confusa.

"No te puedes imaginar cómo de importante es." Le dije feliz al descubrir una buena noticia en medio de tantas malas.

"Eres raro." Me dijo riéndose. "A mi padre no le hizo gracia ¿sabes?" Añadió entristeciéndose un poco. "No le gustaba que pudiera ser la protegida de un dios varón siendo una hembra. Decía que un dios varón nunca podría proteger como ahijada a una hembra, porque esta saldría tarada y no sería femenina."

"Es evidente que se equivocaba." Afirmé.

Fue justo entonces cuando sin querer se pisó la parte baja del vestido y se trastavilló haciéndome caer con ella y riéndose cuando le pregunté si estaba bien.

Finalmente, casi al amanecer, dimos por terminada la fiesta y la llevé de vuelta al castillo donde me encontré con su primo y su tío preocupados.

"Lo siento, no nos hemos dado cuenta de la hora." Les dije.

"¿Todo bien?" Me dijeron.

"Sí."

"Me alegro que hayas podido alegrarla." Me dijo su tío cuando el resto se fueron a escoltarla de vuelta a sus aposentos.

"Parecía abatida, odio ver a las mujeres así." Afirmé. "Por cierto, me ha dicho que nació en Bealtaine."

"Así es." Me dijo. "En menos de un mes será su conmemorativo de nacimiento."

Su cumpleaños, no llegaría a verlo.

"Es una pena, pero creo que ese día no estaré aquí." Afirmé. "Probablemente me vaya en cuestión de días."

"Oh, sería una pena." Me dijo suavemente sacudiendo la cabeza y moviendo sus barbas y trenzas del pelo. "Para ella eres un gran amigo, Kattalakis. Se alegraría mucho de que pudieses estar en su cumpleaños."

Quise decirle que ella tampoco estaría, que hiciera algo por derrocar al marido, porque en cuanto volviese como rey... ella moriría en cuestión de días, pero mi boca no se quiso mover. Entonces recordé las palabras de la diosa-bruja, no podía cambiar el futuro, así que tampoco podía decir nada de lo que pasaría porque eso cambiaría el futuro.

"Me gustaría darle algo antes de irme." Afirmé. "¿Sería posible?"

"No creo que esté bien." Me dijo.

"Por favor, es muy importante." Afirmé. "Me gustaría que pudiese guardar un buen recuerdo de al... de mí, cuando ya no esté."

"Está bien." Me dijo. "En dos días hay mercado, el hombre con el que vives irá allí con la mercancía que produce, me encargaré de que la princesa vaya allí, el señor estará fuera de nuevo, así que probablemente esté sola con nosotros y unas damas, intentaré que no os presten atención, pero por si acaso... intenta que sea algo discreto."

Discreto, no iba a ser ningún problema.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Zanahorias, las mejores zanahorias de toda la aldea." Gritaba una mujer en el puesto junto al nuestro.

"Tenemos setas de todo tipo." Gritaba el hombre-cabra disfrazado de simple mortal que no destacaba para nada del resto. "Enebro y vayas curativas, vayas para dar sabor y polvos vegetales para teñir ropa y belleza..."

"Señora, con esto estará más bella." Le dije yo a una mujer que pasó de mí. "¿No?"

"Oye, te cambio un poco de polvo de amapola seca por esta trucha." Me dijo la chica de al lado sonriéndome. "Pero como no alegres esa cara, me parece que no vas a vender mucho."

"¿Tú crées?" Le dije casi sin fuerzas.

Cómo podía alegrarme cuando se había fijado la fecha de la muerte de Iseabail ya. La diosa-bruja había vuelto esa misma noche, una semana más tarde de la muerte del rey para decirme que esa noche yo iría directamente a la noche en que Iseabail se trasformaba en Lili, vería lo que constituyó su venganza y luego iría directamente a mi época futura, de la que había salido. Y aún no había podido darle a Iseabail su regalo.

"Seguro que sea lo que sea se puede arreglar." Afirmó sonriendo.

"Esta noche partiré." Afirmé. "He estado mucho tiempo aquí, no puedo prologar mi estancia más, y me duele dejar esto atrás."

"¿Tu vocación es ser un vendedor extranjero en un clan?" Me dijo divertida. "Bueno, no te culpo, a mí también me gusta ser lo que soy. Aquí tiene señora, que lo disfrute con salud."

Era una pescadera, a pesar de los polvos que había cambiado por su trucha todos seguirían viéndola como pescadera y debido a su trabajo su olor no era el mejor, pero la había observado, era fuerte y trabajaba duro, pescaba y además hacía cestos donde meter la pesca.

"Fury, tienes visita." Me dijo el hombre-cabra.

Me giré al ver cómo la vendedora agachaba la cabeza y vi a la reina que me sonrió.

"Buenos días, Fury." Me saludó.

"Majestad." Contesté.

"Me gustaría comprar algo. Dime, qué podría coger para potenciar más lo que tengo."

"NO creo que necesites nada." Afirmé. "Pero si es lo que quieres... tenemos perfume de todo tipo de flores. Tinte para las mejillas. Polvos blanqueantes..."

Ella no necesitaba nada de eso. Estaba preciosa con su tiara y sin ningún tipo de maquillaje, su piel desnuda de todo perfume tenía el olor más exquisito del mundo, y eso no cambiaría ni cuando perdiese su alma.

Y finamente, su tío cumplió su promesa y consiguió que se quedara sola ella con unos guardias.

"Ten, esto es para tí." Le dije dándole un paquete envuelto en hojas y relleno con pétalos de flores silvestres acompañando y dando un aroma mejor a mi regalo.

"¿Qué es?" Me dijo sonriendo.

"Es mi regalo de cumpleaños." Afirmé sintiendo que se me encogía el corazón al tener que fingir que no sabía que no llegaría a ese día. "No lo abras hasta entonces, por favor. Me gustaría que fuese una sorpresa. Pero no podré estar para dártelo."

"Oh." Dijo apenándose para al momento volver a sonreír suavemente con algo de tristeza. "Vuelves a casa ¿no?"

"Así es."

"Entonces debrías guardarlo para la dueña de tu corazón." Afirmó entregándomelo de nuevo cosa que rechacé.

"No, por favor, ese es tu regalo de aniversario de nacimiento." Afirmé. "Para ella ya tengo otros regalos."

"Está bien, lo guardaré hasta entonces." Afirmó sonriendo y metiéndoselo en las ropas para ocultarlo. "Y Fury Kattalakis, te deseo la mejor de las suertes, ojalá que esa mujer sepa apreciar el hombre tan bueno que eres." Me dijo.

Bueno o no, no iba a ser capaz de salvarla de su destino, y eso me mataba.


	29. CAPÍTULO 29: EL RAPTO ¿DIOSES O DAIMONS?

**Capítulo 29:**** El rapto. ¿Dioses o daimons? No sé qué es peor opción.**

Caos, desolación... el pueblo entero había quedado arrasado en la venganza de Iseabail antes de convertirse en Lili perdiendo todos sus recuerdos.

Ya no quedaba nada allí, había matado a mujeres y hombres por igual, salvo los que habían podido escapar antes gracias a mi aviso a la pescadera. No había sido demasiada gente la que le había creído, y no sabían quién había causado eso.

Al futuro solo quedaría el rumor de que el fantasma de la reina había ido para vengarse de su marido por celos y despecho, pero la realidad era bien distinta. Había sido el propio marido quien la había enloquecido así.

"Iseabail nunca fue realmente mala ¿no?" Le dije al macho cabrío que había suelto con el extremo de la cuerda que lo había sujetado a un poste antes quemada. "Fue ese hombre el que la volvió loca ¿verdad?"

"¿Qué has dicho?" Me dijo para destrasformarse en el hombre-cabra mirándome con su cabeza con cuernos.

"Que la persona en la que se ha convertido no es mala, al principio no lo fue." Afirmé un poco apenado por no haber podido hacer nada. "Como la princesa y luego reina Iseabail fue una gran mujer, se preocupó siempre por su pueblo y fue una esposa ejemplar; y ese... hijo de zorra ramera se atrevió a despreciar lo que tenía. La hizo daño y luego se le volvió en su contra."

"Cielo santo..." Dijo el hombre-cabra. "A nosotros nos costó siglos encontrar esa respuesta. ¿Cómo es posible que tú lo hayas descubierto tan pronto?"

"Porque soy un lobo." Afirmé mirándole. "Y ella aunque sea humana, es como un perro-lobo."

Fue doloroso, no por el agujero que descompuso mis moléculas para llevarlas de nuevo a la época actual sino por el peso de los descubrimientos que había hecho.

Que no le dijese quién era por su bien... comenzaba a estar de acuerdo, pero sabía que tenía derecho a saberlo. Iseabail seguía estando dentro de ella, subyugada bajo esa Lili llena de odio hacia los hombres que la mirasen con algo que no fuese vista de persona sino como a un trozo de carne o como a una mujer que era, furiosa con los hombres porque su propio marido la había herido de muerte engañándola con toda mujer atractiva que se le cruzase en el camino y matándola condenándola a bruja. Bueno, pues la había conseguido convertir en una.

En lugar de aparecer en casa de Vane o en el Santuario como habíamos pactado, me aparecí en medio de la calle, justo delante de un lamborgini que circulaba a toda leche y que hizo que saliera volando sobre su capó para que parase.

"¡Dios santo, esta vez no ha sido un daimon!" Oí exclamar al dueño mientras bajaba del coche.

"¿Un cazador?" Dije con la vista un poco desenfocada.

"Hey, eres el hermano de Fury." Me dijo. "¿Por qué has aparecido en medio de la carretera y de la nada?"

"Voy a matar a Vane por su sentido del humor." Afirmé antes de caerme redondo.

(Salto espacio temporal)

"Creo que está despertando." Oí decir mientras notaba el dolor punzante en la cabeza.

"No te muevas, lobo." Me dijo alguien cuya voz me era familiar en cierto modo.

"Qu..."

"Fury, descansa." Me dijo Vane. "Estás bien, estás en casa."

"Lili." Dije para no obtener respuesta. "¿Dónde está...?"

No obtuve respuesta, y eso me mosqueó aún más.

"Tranquilizate." Me dijo Vane. "Estás herido, necesitas recuperarte."

"No, necesito saber dónde está." Afirmé. "¿Dónde está? Os dije que la vigilarais por mí."

"Hemos hecho lo que hemos podido." Afirmó. "Pero no hemos podido hacer nada."

Entonces le cogí por el cuello de la ropa.

"He preguntado que dónde está." Afirmé.

No sé de dónde me venían las fuerzas, pero de pronto tenía todas las fuerzas de nuevo conmigo y no pudo soltarse.

"Ash." Lo llamó. "Por dios, aparecete de una vez, te necesitamos aquí."

Ese tipo nunca había aparecido enseguida cuando le llamabas, de hecho muchas veces aparecía sin que le llamases solo para ver algo. Pero esta vez apareció con un flash y solté a mi hermano con un solo gesto de su mano obligándome.

"Así que has vuelto." Me dijo. "No has tenido demasiada puntería a la hora de elegir cuándo irte."

"Dónde está Lili." Le dije.

"Desde que se ha despertado solo pregunta eso." Le dijo uno de los Peltier que no tenían demasiado mejor aspecto que yo.

Ahora que me fijaba, ninguno tenía buen aspecto, ni siquiera el propio Aqueron.

"No sabemos cómo está." Afirmó. "Tampoco sabemos exactamente quién la tiene porque o bien se escapaba de mi conocimiento o bien tiene una capacidad de ocultación muy poderosa. Pero creeme, sea quien sea sabe quién es y lo que puede hacer o no tendría interés en ella."

"Solo es una cazadora." Afirmé encubriéndo su capacidad de hacer cosas que no había visto hacer a ningún otro cazador oscuro nunca.

"Ya, como yo ¿no?" Me dijo. "No tienes por qué mentir, al menos no a mí. Lo sé todo."

Le miré confuso.

"No sé lo que sabes ni lo que dejas de saber, pero no pienso decir otra cosa." Afirmé. "Lili no es más que una cazadora como el que más."

"Cazadora sí, como el resto... debatible." Afirmó. "Y piensa un poco, si la has visto hacer lo que pienso que la has visto hacer, y no está por aquí... ¿no crees que eso debe significar algo?"

Un momento, era cierto.

Ella podía entrar y salir de madrigueras de daimons tras luchar contra cientos de ellos y quedar con vida, mezclaba brujería con los poderes de cazador; lo único superior a ella era Aqueron y por encima aún de ellos estaban los dioses.

"Oh, mierda." Dije dándome cuenta de lo que significaba eso.

Me intenté incorporar y Ash me redujo al lecho de nuevo.

"No te levantes aún." Me dijo. "Si pretendes ir a buscar lo mejor será que no te pillen en baja forma."

Odiaba admitirno, pero era cierto.

No era la manada quien la buscaba para intentar llegar hasta mí, era algo contra lo que ella no pudiera demasiado.

(Salto espacio temporal)

El tiempo pasa muy lento, aunque me transformé en lobo para sanar antes, no puedo evitar notar dolor por los huesos tocados, las lesiones, las heridas... pero sobre todo porque por mi 'pequeña excursión' al pasado, Lili podría estar en aprietos y de los gordos. He intentado irme tantas veces que ya no sé ni dónde estoy gracias a la morfina y las drogas que me pinchan para dormirme mientra me mantienen en una jaula para evitar que me largue solo.

Los días pasan y solo sé que el veterinario viene de vez en cuando a verme con el resto de animales.

(Salto espacio temporal)

7 días más tarde

"Parece que ya estás mejor." Me dijo el suegro de Vane echándome un ojo a mi forma animal en la que llevaba ya un par de días. "Sí, es como si casi no tuvieras ya nada, las heridas están curadas... y lo peor que eran tus costillas parecen haber soldado bien."

No necesito más, me levanto en mis patas y me vuelvo a concentrar en adoptar mi forma humana para levantarme y cogerme la ropa que dejé doblada.

"Oye, no te he dicho que estés aún como para levantarte." Me dice.

"Me da igual." Afirmo. "Me encuentro como un toro, y ha dicho que tengo todo sanado casi del todo. Me voy a buscar a alguien."

"Señor... no vas a parar hasta que no la encuentres ¿no?" Me dice para sacudir la cabeza. "Pues que conste que no voy a poder hacer nada por tí. Si se te parte alguna costilla... que sepas que te arriesgas a morirte."

"Me da igual, no pienso dejar que la encuentren antes otros." Afirmé.

Aquello no estaba para nada bien, no solo la buscaban una o más tesseras de nuestra manada para matarla junto con mis hermanos sino que además la buscaba casi todo el colectivo daimon por lo que podía hacer que otros cazadores no podían... y eso por no contar con que no todos los dioses le eran favorables.

"Lilith, más te vale aparecer ahora mismo." Le dije en cuanto estuve fuera del refugio de los Peltier en un callejón. "Aunque no me ayudes voy a buscarla, y me gustaría un poquito de ayuda."

"Porque me gusta esa chica, si no te digo que iba a aparecer con esa petición tu puñetera madre." Me dijo apareciendo a mis espaldas flotando sobre un cubo de basura vacío y cerrado. "Uggg... qué sucio está esto..."

"No seas tan tiquismiquis, no pienso llamarte dentro para que te viese un simple humano."

"No hubiera entrado en tu juego." Me dijo sonriendo con ironía. "¿Por qué me has llamado?"

"Quiero encontrar a Lili." Le dije. "A Iseabail o como prefieras llamarla. La han secuestrado y no saben quién o dónde la tienen."

"¿Y por qué iba a saberlo yo?" Me dijo.

"Porque eres una diosa... o tal vez porque pareces tener un vínculo con ella." Le dije. "Y cada vez que está en peligro de muerte apareces para ayudar."

"Eres demasiado listo." Me dijo acercándose a mí casi como si fuese a poseerme y abrazándose a mi cuello para pegar la boca a mi oreja. "Pero esta vez no puedo hacer nada. Yo también estoy preocupada por ella. Tiene una restricción de alimento muy fuerte para que te diera una oportunidad, así que si no se alimenta de tí, comenzará otra vez con la fiebre, la debilidad, los temblores..."

Dios, eso sí que no. No había caído en eso, y al menos yo llevaba recuperándome como media semana, eso sin contar con lo que llevase ya antes de llegar...

"Joder, tengo que encontrarla ya." Afirmé. "¿No hay ningún modo en que puedas cerrar un poco más la búsqueda?"

"No puedo percibirla." Afirmó. "Así que no está en este plano."

"¿Tiempo?" Le dije para que sacudiera la cabeza.

"Da igual que haya saltado en el tiempo, la percibiría igualmente, no es la primera vez que salta, puedo seguirla." Afirmó. "Si digo que no está en este plano es que no está. La percibiría si lo estuviera."

No estaba en este plano, entonces...

"¿La tiene un daimon?" Le dije.

"Podría ser." Afirmó. "El problema es por dónde comenzar a buscar."

(Salto espacio temporal)

(Voz de Lili)

"¿Te importa aflojarme esto un poco?" Le digo al tipo que me tiene sentada en una silla.

Llevo un rato ya intentando soltarme, pero me he dado por vencida cuando he descubierto que mis restricciones no son unas restricciones cualquieras. "Vamos... prometo compensarte..." Le digo casi ronroneando.

Es cuando digo eso junto a él cuando me da un empujón.

"Cállate, zorra." Me dice. "Si fuese por mí te mataría sin piedad, como tú mataste a los nuestros."

"Dudo mucho haber matado a ningún inocente." Le dije.

"Mataste a mi mujer." Me dijo siseando. "Llevaba en su vientre a nuestro hijo. ¿Es que te habían hecho algo?"

"Ella había matado a gente inocente." Afirmé. "Pero lamento haber matado al niño. Debería haber tenido una oportunidad de morir con dignidad o convertirse en un asesino y acabar muerto a nuestras manos."

"Por eso nunca me gustaste." Dijo una voz tras de mí. "Eres una aburrida, solo se te proboca haciendo que tus hombres huyan de tí o matando inocentes."

"¿Y tú quién coño eres?" Le dije girando la cara para mirar tras de mí.

"No me digas que no me recuerdas." Me dijo un tipo alto y con el pelo largo y negro cogido en una coleta baja.

"¿Debería?" Le dije. "Lo de hacermelo con un numerito de secuestro nunca me ha puesto."

"Camulos, vale ya de antiguas rencillas." Le dijo otra voz.

"Definitivamente creo que a tí sí te conozco." Afirmé sonriendo con picardía viendo al hombre con pelo hasta los hombros pero púlcramente peinado hacia atrás y perilla que... mmmm. "¿Tal vez de una noche loca?"

"O tal vez de ser uno de los familiares de esa zorra que tiene tus riendas." Me dijo. "Perdona tus ataduras, pero preferíamos no correr ningún riesgo."

"¿De qué mierda son?" Le dije. "Me gustaría saber por qué no las rompo."

"Forjadas por Efesto, no podrías romperlas a no ser que tengas la llave o seas un dios." Me dijo el de la perilla. "Y creo... que tú no tienes ninguna de las dos."

"Oh, vale." Afirmé. "Daikones y juguetitos de Efesto, mal royo. Lo pillo."

"Muy lista." Me dijo el moreno.

"Pero sigo sin saber quiénes sois, aparte de unos pervertidos sexuales que se divierten teniendo a mujeres heridas y medio desnudas atadas con esposas irrompibles en una cama o en sillas." Afirmé sonriendo con ironía y molesta.

"Te he dicho que soy..."

"Ya, no estoy muy al tanto de familia de mis superiores." Afirmé.

"Serás..." Dijo el moreno para que el otro le parara.

"Baco." Me dijo. "Soy baco."

"Ah, el dios borracho." Dije recordándolo. "No sé... te imaginaba de otra forma por lo que había leído..."

"Humanos." Dijo. "Son animales sin cerebro."

Eso sí que me molestó.

"Y él es Camulos, pero supongo que ya os conocíais." Afirmó.

"Yo solo conozco un Cámulos y no en persona." Afirmé.

"Artemis hizo un buen trabajo borrándole la memoria." Afirmó Baco para el otro reteniéndole.

"Eh, al grano." Les dije. "Esta mierda duele, así que quiero librarme cuanto antes de ellas, como todos sabemos que el que las hizo no respondería a mi llamada ni harto de vino como aquí el amigo, decidme qué queréis y soltadme esto. No está bien tener a una chica esposada a no ser que esta os lo pida."

"Digamos que no somos tontos y no nos fiamos de tí." Dijo baco.

"Es solo una zorra asquerosa." Dijo el otro antes de que se le estampase una pata de mesa en el pecho.

"Soy una cazadora, no necesito mis poderes para pelear." Afirmé con ironía ante su mirada de furia antes de notar una descarga tremenda que me derribó en la silla.

"Y yo soy un dios, no necesito tener paciencia con una zorra como tú." me dijo mientras yo jadeaba de dolor.

"Camulos lleva razón." Me dijo Baco. "Creo que se te olvida que tratas con dioses, tenemos tu vida en nuestras manos."

"Si quisierais matarme lo hubierais hecho ya." Afirmé.

"Muy lista." Dijo. "Pero no, nos sirves más viva que muerta."

"Por desgracia." Masculló Camulos ajustándose la ropa con cuidado.

Le hubiera tirado otra cosa de no ser porque estaba segura que no le haría nada más que cabrearlo y no me apetecía volver a recibir otra descarga.

"Qué es lo que queréis de mí." Les dije.

"En primer lugar, cada uno tenemos nuestras propias... rencillas con gente." Me dijo Baco.

Venganza, como no.

"Pero digamos... que los dos tenemos a al menos un enemigo común, así que nos hemos unido para intentar unir fuerzas y acabar con él." Dijo Baco.

Bueno, no eran tan tontos como parecían.

"Y tú vas a ayudarnos." Sentenció.

"¿Y pensáis eso por qué?" Le dije.

"Porque puedo devolverte exactamente lo que perdiste." Dijo Baco mostrándome un botellín con agua. "Tus recuerdos... tu vida... todo."

"Sigo sin estar del todo de acuerdo." Dijo Camulos cruzado de brazos. "Pero está bien, es un precio justo."

"¿Podemos hablar a solas, oh gran dios griego?" Dije mirando al celta.

"Camulos, déjanos solos un momento." Le dijo.

"No me fío de esa zorra." Afirmó.

"Estoy seguro de que podré convencerla." Afirmó el viejo Baco.

Creo que no le gustó, pero al final relinchó y se fue.

"No deberías haber traído a ese idiota, Dioni." Le dije.

"Digamos que ambos tenemos intereses similares." Afirmó.

"Como sea, no voy a meterme en vuestros asuntos." Afirmé para hacer sonar las esposas a mi espalda "¿Te importa quitarme esto? No está bien esposar a una mujer a no ser que esta te lo pida, y no soy ninguna criminal ni vosotros la poli."

"Son mera formalidad para cubrirnos las espaldas." Afirmó. "Por cierto, veo que te cuidas bien."

"Sexo, alcohol y farra." Afirmé. "Creo que de esos dos últimos entiendes bastante."

"Nunca me ha gustado tu sentido del humor irónico." Me dijo.

"Sí, bueno, cuando me siento amenazada tiendo a lanzar bocados ácidos." Afirmé. "Y repito que a nadie le gusta estar esposado en una silla o la cama."

"Bueno, escucha atentamente." Me dijo. "Si cumples con lo que te vamos a pedir... me aseguraré que recuperes tus recuerdos hasta la última gota, todos ellos. Cúmplelo rápidamente y además añadiremos al lote el romper el hechizo que te mantiene atada a ese... chucho."

"¿Quién?" Dije confusa. "¿A Fury?"

"Si ese es su nombre..." Me dijo.

"Vale, qué es lo que tengo que hacer." Afirmé. "Porque probablemente os vaya a salir por unos cuantos daimons, cuanto mejores mejor."

(Salto espacio temporal)

(Voz de Fury)

"Su rastro acaba aquí." Dijo mi Fang.

"Tened cuidado." Afirma Vane sujetándome por el hombro. "No me parece normal para nada que no se la pueda percibir y de pronto podamos notar un ligero rastro."

"Me da igual, quiero recuperarla." Le dije quitándome su mano de encima.

Desde luego que me había dado cuenta que olía a trampa y de unas maneras demasiado malas, pero éramos el clan de los osos casi al completo de machos, mis hermanos y yo, Wren Tiguerian el leopardo, además de Talon el celta, Kirian el griego y su amigo Julian de Macedonia que nos guiarían.

"Fury, no va a hacer caso." Oí que decia este último. "Cuando se trata de nuestras mujeres somos capaces de caer de cabeza en las trampas más obvias."

¿Acaso creían que no podía oler ese olor a trampa a un kilómetro? Pero me daba igual, podía olera allí dentro, sabía que estaba allí, y eso me daba más fuerzas para entrar aunque fuese de cabeza en una trampa.

Irrumpí en el almacén con pinta de estar abandonado sin problemas, y vi en el centro una figura amordazada y con una bolsa sobre la cabeza.

"Esto huele a trampa demasiado obvia." Afirmó Kirian.

"Oh, oh." Dijo Fang. "¿No os trae esto recuerdos, chicas?"

"Callate, Scooby." Le dijimos tanto Vane como yo.

"Sí... qué recuerdos..." Dijo. "Solo falta el tío del hacha y las luces que nos dejen ciegos."

"Hablando de la mala suerte..." Dijo Julian mientras esquivábamos un hacha viquinga.

Fue justo entonces cuando se encendieron las luces de focos y tanto Ash como el resto de cazadores en funciones se taparon los ojos.

"¡QUE CHULO, ES UNA REPETICIÓN DE LA JUGADA!" Gritó Fang feliz mientras Julian levantaba la carabina que llevaba hacia una lámpara marcando cual con la voz y el resto de nosotros apuntabamos a cada uno de los otros focos de luz halógena para disparar y romperlos volviendo a hacer las tinieblas relativas allí dentro para que se armase la de dios allí dentro.

"Espera." Me dijo Kirian parándome del hombro. "Vamos contigo."

Me fijé mejor, con el 'vamos' se estaba refiriendo a Aqueron, Talon y él mismos mientras mis hermanos y el resto de unidades nos cubrían las espaldas.

Asentí.

"No os metáis en mi camino cuando encontremos a quien haya hecho esto." Afirmé.

Lo de encontrarlo fue algo más difícil, tanto que fuimos perdiendo unidades por el camino porque se quedaron retrasadas y al final acabamos quedando solo Ash algo rezagado, Talon y yo.

"Ten cuidado, esto es demasiado parecido a algo que me pasó a mí." Me dijo Talon.

Me importaba un comino que fuese como algo de su pasado, yo solo podía ver una cosa y era que la fuerza con que percibía a Lili era cada vez superior, eso debía indicar que estaba cerca, hasta que se abrió una puerta porque la atravesó volando un daimon que empalé con la espada que llevaba haciéndolo estallar en un charco de tinta mientras oíamos rugidos humanos y juramentos en celta antiguo.

Entonces miré a Talon y Kirian uno a cada lado de la puerta y ambos asintieron por lo que derribamos las puertas con una patada para ver allí a un daimon que hizo que a Kirian le temblaran las piernas mientras pinchaba algo a Lili que estaba esposada con las manos a su espalda a una silla y luchaba como podía, o al menos lo había estado haciendo hasta que le pincharon, porque derribó al tipo y se tiró sobre su espalda clavándole la mano y haciéndolo estallar en una voluta de polvo y sangre negras con un resplandor en la mano antes de que cogiera un arma que hizo que el resto retrocedieran un paso inconscientemente cuando ella la levantó de una patada hacia atrás para cogerla con las manos a su espalda y apuntar a ciegas pero bastante certeramente a unos grupos.

Claro que eso fue antes de que un daimon a punto de recibir su impacto le lanzara algo a plena carótida en el cuello y desapareciera en un charco de tinta milésimas de segundo antes de clavarsele a Lili el proyectil.

Solo que no era un proyectil, era un dardo como los que se usaban para cazarnos, para cazar animales vivos.

Eso me revolvió las entrañas y entré a matar.

"Eh, charco de tinta." Le llamó Kirian a otro que apuntaba a Lili. "Nadie trata así a las mujeres." Afirmó clavándole un arma en el costado y haciéndolo estallar.

Fue extraño, me daba igual que hubiera alguno que no quisiera morir, creo que incluso maté a uno que estaba dispuesto a soltar la lengua sobre algo a Talon, pero me dio igual, habían estado haciendo daño a Lili, eso ya era una pena de muerte por mi parte.

"Fury, ya está." Me dijo de pronto Vane atenazándome con alguien más contra el suelo con bastante esfuerzo. "Ya no quedan daimon que matar."

Me daba igual, no podía calmarme.

"Chicos, esto pinta mal." Afirmó Talon cogiendo el dardo de su cuello y con la jeringuilla de lo que le habían inyectado cuando entramos en la mano. "Está demasiado pálida."

"Déjame ver." Dijo Ash para acercarse.

No quería que se acercara nadie, no quería que nadie la tocara.

"Tranquilo, hermano." Me dijo Fury. "Ash sabe lo que se hace."

"Me da igual." Afirmé consiguiendo zafarme de ellos y corriendo casi a cuatro patas contra Ash que solo extendió una mano para pararme sin soltar a Lili.

"Está bien." Afirmó mirándome. "Solo va a darte problemas durante… probablemente entre 3 a 8 horas."

"Y un cuerno, está noqueada, y no tiene para nada buen aspecto." Afirmé.

"Le han pinchado un par de cosas diferentes y eso le ha probocado reacción." Afirmó pasándome el dardo y la jeringuilla para que las oliera. "Pero no es nada de lo que preocuparse, solo está saliendo a la luz más su faceta de cazadora."

Genial, el dardo cantaba a sedante para animales salvajes que no veas, y lo otro…

"¿Qué es esto?" Le dije.

"Droga, una potente." Afirmó. "Será mejor que la cojas, la lleves a casa, y cuando se le pase lo que le va a hacer la droga avises para que le quitemos las esposas."

"No, quitárselas ahora." Afirmé.

"Créeme, vas a agradecer que las tenga." Afirmó Ash.

"Dime por favor que no es una recreación de lo que pasó con Sunshine." Le dijo Talon.

"Es exactamente una recreación de lo que pasó con tu mujer." Le dijo Ash sonriendo y asintiendo. "Solo que causado por una mente maniaca que lo único que ha conseguido es que matemos a un puñado de daimons."

"¿Crees que habría que eliminarle la droga de la sangre?" Dijo Talon.

"¿Qué droga?" Les dije.

"Lili está drogada con un droga llamada _Eycharistisi_ o Placer." Me dijo mirándome tras las gafas de solo. "Y como no estabas la otra vez, te diré que es un afrodisíaco muy potente. Cubre el cuerpo con endorfinas y destruye una a una todas las inhibiciones. Un toque y todo lo que el usuario puede pensar es en encontrar a alguien y estimularlo al orgasmo."

De pronto comencé a ver todo rojo, no podía evitar sentir una furia tremenda porque la hubieran tenido allí, sola, rodeada de daimons y atada para que no pudiera ni siquiera morderles.

"¿Crées que quien la secuestrara lo hizo para cepillarsela?" Preguntó Vane.

"No, pero creo que quien montó todo este numerito sabía que vendríamos por ella, sabía que Talon hizo lo mismo y sabría que nosotros sabríamos dónde encontrarla." Afirmó Ash suavemente. "Y sinceramente, no sé qué me preocupa más, si el hecho de que no pudiésemos encontrarla y de pronto aparezca un rastro y nos traiga a esta trampa, que esto sea una trampa o que hayan montado este numerito por algún motivo."

"Joder, mi chica está hasta el culo de droga y parece una muerta." Dije casi mordiendo las palabras. "¿Y a vosotros lo primero que os preocupa es quién coño es tan retorcido para montar este tinglado?"

"No te preocupes." Me dijo Talon. "Se le pasará en un rato."

"De 3 a 8 horas." Dijo Ash. "Porque no sabemos cómo le habrá afectado a mezclarlo con el sedante para animales pesados."

"¿Y tú cómo sabes eso?" Le dije.

Entonces me di cuenta que las mejillas de Ash estaban moteadas de rojo, algo que sólo pasaba cuando una persona se enfadaba y llenaba de rabia y furia.

"El _Placer_ era la droga _du jour_ en la Atlántida y no ha sido producida desde que el continente entero se hundió en el fondo del Egeo." Afirmó.

"¿Otra vez Stixx?" Le dijo Talon.

"Más le vale que no." Afirmó Talon. "Porque dudo mucho que haya podido salir de donde estaba."

"¿Camulos?" Dijo Talon.

"Podría ser, pero ya le dijo la abuela de tu mujer que más le valía no tocaros ni un pelo a ninguno de los dos." Afirmó Ash. "Ni él sería tan estúpido de tocarle la moral a Morrigan."

"Un momento, esos nombres me suenan." Afirmé.

"¿Eh?" Dijo Ash.

"Venimos de un país celta." Dijo Vane. "No es un misterio que nos suenen."

"No, no." Dije. "Me suenan de algo más. Creo que Iseabail dijo una vez algo de ellos."

"¿Y quién es esa Iseabail?" Me dijo Fang con ironía. "¿Está buena?"

"Quieto… lobo…" Me paró Talon con Kirian antes de que enganchase del cuello a mi propio hermano para hacerle pagar sus palabras.

"¿Puedes recordar qué te dijo?" Me dijo Ash.

"No, hablaba de muchos." Afirmé. "Igual me he confundido."

"Hum…" Dijo. "Creo que voy a comenzar por preguntar a alguien que conozca antes de comenzar a molestar a celtas."

"Eh, y qué hago con ella." Le dije.

"Creeme, deberías preguntar qué haces para evitar que te coja." Dijo Talon. "A Sunshine le duró más de un día."

"Entre uno y tres, pero tampoco quería asustarle." Afirmó Ash. "Además, la cifra no es fiable porque podría no durarle tanto o hacerlo más por lo del sedante."

"Oye, cuando te agotes la batería no dudes en llamarme." Afirmó Fang.

"Fang, en serio, cierra la boca." Le dijo Vane mientras volvían a pararme para evitar que me lanzara contra él. "Nunca sabes cuando meterte la lengua por el culo."

"Fury, si de verdad quieres ayudarla, asegurate de que no salga de casa mientras le dure el efecto de la droga." Me dijo Ash. "Aunque creo que no será demasiado problema, probablemente no quiera que te alejes demasiado de ella y lo tienes muy fácil para mantenerla allí. Oh, y yo que tú aprovecharía para acabar lo de tu emparejamiento, tenías de límite hasta mañana al alba, si no me equivoco. Y si no puedes 'funcionar'…"

"Joder, que no quiero violarla." Afirmé cogiéndola con cuidado del suelo. "Además, tiene que ser ella la que se me haga y no al revés."

Eso cerró la boca a todos mientras me ponía mejor a Lili en mis brazos, y cuando me giré, Fang y Vane estában pellizcándose y quejándose porque se hacían daño y el resto parecían haber visto un fantasma.

"¿Y ahora qué?" Les dije.

"Tú… estás… estás diciendo que…" Dijo Fang.

"No les hagas caso, solo suenas completamente a otro." Me dijo Ash sonriendo como un padre divertido. "Además, hazme caso e intentalo. Creo que aún te quedan ases en la manga, mejor dicho, en un cajón. Deberías usarlos, creeme, te agradarán los resultados."

"Os odio." Afirmé molesto. "Hacedme aparecer en su casa y luego desapareced todos. Oh, y no os molestéis en regresar antes de esos 4 días."

"Tres, fantasmón." Me dijo Vane.

"Y uno más para divertirme un poco." Afirmé notando el calor que se notaba al hacer un viaje en el contínuo espacio tiempo antes de caerme de culo sobre su sofá de diseño con ella aún en brazos.


	30. CAPÍTULO 30: Te odio de nuevo Emparejado

**Capítulo 30****: Te odio de nuevo. Emparejados.**

"Y uno más para divertirme un poco." Afirmé notando el calor que se notaba al hacer un viaje en el contínuo espacio tiempo antes de caerme de culo sobre su sofá de diseño con ella aún en brazos.

Hacerle nada estando esposada iba a ser difícil, pero entonces comprobé que las esposas se habían movido de sitio, de a su espalda a su regazo.

"Eso no cambia demasiado." Murmuré levantándonos a ambos para llevarla a su habitación y depositarla en la cama con cuidado para taparla.

Estaba sudando a chorros, así que al final decidí que las sábanas sobraban y cuanto menos ropa llevara encima mejor.

Me costó la vida misma volver a ponerle una especie de vestido que se le metía por las piernas y se ataba al cuello al descubrir que, como buena celta, el concepto de ropa interior cuando salía de caza era completamente irrelevante.

Creo que di un par de vueltas por el piso y hasta encargué algo de comida que guardar para aprovisionarme ese tiempo y pagar al repartidor antes de volver a la cama y ver que seguía inmóvil, entonces esperé a que llegara el último pedido que había hecho en la tienda del anciano ese donde ella me llevó la primera vez a buscar el producto y cuando llamó fui a abrir.

"27 dolares." Me dijo el hombre.

"Claro, un momento, a ver dónde he puesto el bote del dinero…" Dije suavemente.

"¿Tengo que pagarte por todo eso?" Oí hablar de una forma tan seductora que parecía un gemido notando el olor dulce de ese elixir que brotaba de Lili cuando estaba ardiendo de deseo justo a nada de mi cara para levantarme con un par de billetes de 20 y darselos al hombre.

"Tenga, quédese con el cambio." Le dije cerrando la puerta tras ponerle el dinero en la mano y cogerle la bolsa para cerrar con llave justo antes de notar cómo la cadena de las esposas me apretaba en el cuello haciéndome separar de la puerta y caer al suelo al perder el equilibrio con la puñetera alfombra de la entrada justo antes de notar algo caliente bajando sobre mí.

"Justo ahí te quería, campeón." Afirmó con el mismo tono Lili.

"Joder, para quieta un momento." Le dije divertido y notando un dolor inmenso por tener que pararla cuando tenía la fuente de ese elixir tan delicioso a centímetros de mi boca y moviéndola para ponerla entre mis brazos. "Primero lo primero, y es dejar esto donde no pueda molestar." Afirmé cogiendo la bolsa para intentar levantarme y que me cogiera de la pierna haciéndome perder el equilibrio otra vez y derribándome de nuevo.

"Te quiero aquí y ahora." Dijo como una cría caprichosa.

"Pues nada." Me resigné con su fuente en mi espalda mientras se tumbaba aún con el camisón ese raro sobre mí para hacerme notar sus pechos hinchados ya mientras notaba humedad allí donde su fuente había encontrado descanso. "Te vas a enterar de lo que es no dejarme hacer lo que me propongo hacer." Afirmé girándome sobre mí mismo para derribarla haciéndola gritar para acabar yo encima suyo. "¿Qué, eh? Ahora no eres tan valiente ¿no?"

Se estaba riendo, pero estaba preciosa, esposada y todo estaba deliciosa y dolorosamente preciosa.

Me dolía horrores controlarme para no devorarla de verdad mientras la besaba jugando con mis manos en su cuerpo y manteniendo con la otra sus manos por encima de su cabeza.

No me molaba ni un pelo lo de tener que hacerme a una hembra que tenía restricciones que la impedían hacer lo que quisiera, pero debo admitir que molaba un rato.

Esa primera vez del día me hundí en ella casi con rabia, rabia pero a la vez un deseo irrefrenable, igual de grande que el que ella parecía tener, parecía ahogarse de necesidad de tenerme, lo cual debo decir, fue realmente erótico para mí.

Cuando ya habíamos explotado ambos, intenté salirme, pero no me dejó, me sujetó con sus piernas haciéndome hundir con más fuerza arrancándole un gemido poderoso de placer antes de aflojar para casi poder salirme y volver a empujarme dentro con sus piernas.

Creo que en ese 'que me salgo, que no te dejo, que salgo, que no te voy a dejar' tuvimos el segundo, hasta que conseguí hacer la fuerza suficiente como para soltarme y salir pero sin dejar de atacar su cuerpo, entonces paré un poco al notar la mancha tremenda que nos estábamos dejando gracias a lo que acabábamos de soltar ambos.

"Joder, estamos los dos hechos un asco." Afirmé. "Estamos dejando el suelo…"

"Me da igual." Afirmó empujándome suavemente para derribarme sobre el sofá y entonces se sentó casi encima de mi cara sin sentarse del todo para inclinarse y hacerme soltar un respingo al notar cómo su boca se cerraba en torno a mí para comenzar a lamer hasta la última gota del blanco manjar que brotaba de mí.

Se bebió hasta la última gota que había por mis caderas y pelvis antes de comenzar a lamer mi palo, piedra pura y llegar al final mientras yo hacía lo mismo con ella haciéndola gemir y moverse con cierto ritmo contra mi boca antes de hacerme a mí que hiciera lo mismo contra la suya metiéndome casi hasta su garganta y sin poder evitar que gimiera como una loca al alcanzar la cima de nuevo casi a la vez notando cómo se me llenaba la boca con ese elixir de dioses que fue escurriéndose por mi garganta mientras mamába buscando más para mí tanto como ella buscaba para ella.

Creo que después de eso, aún sin dejarme levantar, ella volvió a venir y antes de que pudiera sentarse, cambié de nuevo las tornas para volver a hacerselo yo.

Y no fue hasta el 5 que no pude calmarla un poco y hacerla tumbar en el sofá tras echar una manta por encima para evitar que cuando recuperara la cordura nos matara a ambos por mancharlo lo más mínimo.

Y ni estando en su templo del relax, en el mueble más querido de toda esa puñetera casa pareció perder siquiera un ápice de su lujuria causada por la puñetera droga.

"Joder, me vas a dejar seco." Gemí mientras me afanaba por darle lo que me solicitaba sin parar de deborar su cuerpo mientras le daba envestidas rítmicas. "Ya verás cuando mañana no pueda porque no quieres sellar el trato."

"Claro que quiero." Gimió alcanzando de nuevo la cumbre y gritando mi nombre mientras aporreaban la puerta como llevaban como diez minutos haciendo y amenazando con llamar a la policía.

Entonces se levantó y a pesar de haber hecho un hechizo para que no abriera la puerta, la abrió desnuda y se encontró con una vecina de enfrente que era casi una vieja pero sin duda con pasta como para forrar un edificio entero y kilos de botox en la cara para quitarle las arrugas.

"Mire, vieja estira." Le dijo Lili ante las quejas de que estábamos montando un jaleo increible con los polvos que estábamos hechando por toda la entrada y el salón. "¿Por qué no te buscas un puto hombre que te folle bien en vez de joder a los que podemos echarlos?. ¿O es que prefieres entrar y mirarnos mientras lo hacemos como monos?"

Creo que la vieja le llamó de todo antes de que Lili la hiciera desaparecer tras cerrarle la puerta en las narices.

"Joder, tía." Le dije renovando el puñetero conjuro con toda la fuerza mágica que tenía para evitar que volviera a abrirla y a la vez añadiéndole un insonorizado al piso entero para evitar futuras quejas. "A mí tampoco me gusta esa vieja grulla amargada del demonio, pero esa contestación…"

"Yo no tengo pánico escénico." Afirmó. "Y no me importaría cerrar el trato contigo si eso me garantiza que no pararás hasta que nos salga humo de aquí." Afirmó pegándoseme y cogiéndome una mano para ponérmela entre sus piernas antes de cogerme ella a mí y comenzar a acariciármela sonriendo y besándome.

"¿Estás segura?" Le dije parando de besarnos sin poder creérmelo del todo.

"El simple hecho de que estés haciéndome esa pregunta cuando sabes lo que perderás si digo que no, me prueba lo acertada que estoy respecto a ti." Me dijo divertida. "Sí, Kattalakis. Estoy segura."

Una lenta sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro un segundo antes de que la atrajera para rodearla con mis brazos y besarla con fuerza hasta dejarla sin aliento. Cuando me aparté fue con un profundo gruñido herencia de mi naturaleza animal.

En un segundo estábamos parados junto a la cama; al siguiente, estábamos sobre ella cuando la abracé besándola con impaciencia y nos derribé a los dos tras rasgarle las ropas que llevaba entre mis dedos dejándolas caer al suelo y haciéndola reír con ganas.

"Me encanta que no pierdas nunca el tiempo…" Gimió casi en mi oreja.

"No quiero que cambies de opinión." Afirmé consciente que de un momento a otro podría recuperar su mente.

"Creo que no lo haré." Me susurró al oído antes de mordérmelo despertando en mí mis instintos animales más primarios que me instaban a morderla para mantenerla bajo mí hasta que hubiéramos acabado; sin embargo mi mente humana se superpuso y me hizo calmar. Ella era una persona, vale, era una cazadora oscura, pero era una persona no un animal, las cosas siempre eran diferentes con ellas.

Sonreí y la besé intensamente notándome duro ya solo por ella y por estar con ella como llevaba tiempo haciendo solo con y por ella.

Y ella tampoco perdió demasiado el tiempo, pasó una mano por mi espalda como si quisiera tocarme entero y haciéndome enloquecer mientras yo movía mis manos por todo su cuerpo; su piel era tan suave y cálida que al momento pensé en comérmela entera.

"Te juro que esto no te libra de una gran boda irlandesa." Afirmé recordando que había oído que a las mujeres les encantaban los hombre comprometidos.

Y ella se rió a carcajadas casi.

"No te embales." Me dijo sonriendo. "En mi trabajo no podemos casarnos. Además, solo es un polvo más. Quiero miles, millones de ellos."

No podían casarse, me daba igual, yo ya no podía dejarla marchar.

"No quiero que haya otros." Gemí molesto.

Entonces su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando la seriedad se instaló en lo profundo de su corazón.

"Habrá tantos como yo quiera." Afirmó. "No tengo corazón que dar a nadie."

Entonces volvía devorar su boca, quería devorarla entera y empezaría por la boca.

"Me da igual." Afirmé notándome morir por dentro pero aferrándome a mi fachada dura y despreocupada como si todo me resbalase. "Tomaré de ti todo lo que puedas darme, no puedes darme algo si no tienes."

No, definitivamente tenía un corazón, y dijera lo que dijera, yo lo conseguiría.

Para cuando me aparté de su boca y bajé a su cuello, ella apenas podía respirar.

"Muy bien." Me dijo casi sin aliento. "¿Qué tenemos que hacer?"

Vane me había dicho cómo hacerlo, y debía ser ella la que me montara, no yo, así que rodé para quedarme sobre mi espalda y con ella encima de mí.

Verla allí, saber que ella tenía el control sobre mí me hizo escalofriar, pero a la vez me produjo un terrible dolor en mi miembro que se puso como una roca maciza.

"Tienes que presionar tu palma marcada contra la mía." Conseguí decir aguantando el dolor y la terrible necesidad de volver a rodar sobre mí mismo y hacerle el amor hasta dejarla sin aliento, devorarla entera y hacerle el amor hasta no poder más.

Con cuidado, ella puso su palma cálida contra la mía y entrelacé los dedos con los suyos para evitar que se lo pensara mejor o las marcas no estuvieran suficientemente juntas.

"Ahora tienes que tomarme dentro de tu cuerpo sin mi interferencia."

"Eso ya me gusta más." Afirmó ella divertida. "Mmmmm... tengo un precioso compañero a mi merced. ¿Seguro que no te importa? Te tendré enteramente a mi merced."

"Claro que me importa, odio sentirme en desventaja; pero fue establecido como garantía para proteger a nuestras mujeres. El Reclamo jamás puede ser forzado sobre una mujer. Ella debe completarlo por su absoluta voluntad."

De pronto, me vino a la cabeza la historia de mis padres, él había prácticamente violado a mi madre forzándola a hacerlo para asegurarse que seguiría siendo el macho más potente de la manada; pero cuando Lili se arrodilló y se puso a horcajadas cuidadosamente sobre mi cintura, la miré y me pregunté si todo ese circo haría algo, preguntándome cómo nos cambiaría esto.

¿Nos cambiaría?

¿Cómo podía no hacerlo?

Después de esto, estaríamos emparejados. Ella me pertenecería y, hasta el día en que muriera, yo le pertenecería a ella. Con cuidado tomé su mano libre y se la besé con dulzura.

Yo no era dulce, ninguna hembra era especial para mí salvo mi madre, y lo era por el odio que le tenía, porque me había intentado matar, a mí, a su propio hijo.

Yo no me fiaba de las hembras, solo las usaba para el sexo cuando las necesitaba y luego las dejaba tiradas; pero esta mujer, esta cazadora oscura... dios, ella me hacía sentir de todo.

Solo ella me enloquecía, solo ella me ponía como una piedra con solo verla, con oler su aroma en las toallas o la habitación.

Entonces noté algo más, de pronto se movió encima de mí, tenía su corazón latiendo violentamente en el pecho, y aún así movió su cuerpo hasta que estuve profundamente en su interior.

No pude evitar gemir ante la sensación que me produjo notarla completamente contra mi miembro en su interior.

Apreté los dientes mientras nuestras manos comenzaban a calentarse. Me hizo falta toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no embestir contra ella. Pero eso lo hubiese echado todo a perder porque según Vane no debía ser mi elección sino la de Lili.

"Ahora tienes que decir lo siguiente: _Te acepto como eres, y siempre te tendré dentro de mi corazón. Caminaré a tu lado para siempre._" Le dije.

Entonces noté su mirada clavada en mí antes de un largo gemido al moverse una vez arriba y abajo como notando mi miembro completamente, tanto era así que pensé que no diría nada y se limitaría a montarme sin más.

"Te acepto como eres, y siempre te tendré dentro de mi corazón. Caminaré a tu lado para siempre." Gimió.

Mis ojos se oscurecieron antes de repetir el juramento para ella. Apenas había terminado de pronunciarlo cuando arqueó la espalda, como si estuviera sufriendo.

Ella ahogó un sonido de sorpresa mientras yo notaba mis colmillos creciendo como si estuviera en una película de vampiros. Mi hermano me había dicho que la mantuviese quieta, así que la sujeté con necesidad mientras respirábamos entrecortadamente. Todo su cuerpo estaba tenso y rígido, y el mío dolía.

"Estoy bien." Gemí con un gruñido ronco debido a lo que me estaba haciendo sentir. "No tengas miedo. Es sólo nuestro hechizo de Reclamo llamando al _thirio,_ para que podamos unir nuestras fuerzas vitales. Pasará en unos minutos."

"Parece que estuvieras sufriendo. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?" Me dijo. "¿Quieres que paremos?"

"Ni muerto." Afirmé sujetándola con fuerza y mirándola en un aviso de que salir de mí era lo último que deseábamos ninguno de los dos antes de relajarme y lograr jadear. "Sólo esperar que pase."

"Si nos unimos, ¿se detendrá?" Me preguntó para que intentara contestar y que saliera solo un gemido por lo que la sujeté para evitar que bajara de mí y asentir. "Entonces, únete a mí." Afirmó haciéndome notar su aliento en mi cuello.

Gemí con dolor por mi miembro en ella, me costaba la vida misma no darle la vuelta a las tornas y matarnos a hacer el amor, porque con ella no se podía llamar copular y lo de echar polvos me sonaba horrendamente vulgar si era para hablar de lo que hacíamos ella y yo.

Sin embargo, la enganché por el pelo cuando noté que sus colmillos me acariciaban el cuello buscando un tiro limpio y alejándolos de mi piel sin apartarla a ella.

"¿Comprendes lo que es eso?" Le dije. "Si muero, tú mueres conmigo. Instantáneamente. A menos que estés embarazada, y entonces morirás en cuanto nuestro bebé haya nacido."

El corazón de ella triplicó sus latidos. Pero, mientras me miraba, noté su duda.

Ya me estaba preparando para lo peor cuando la vi sonreír y hacerme una caricia con las manos esposadas.

"¿Qué diablos?" Me dijo divertida. "Si vamos a hacer esto, hagámoslo completo."

"¿Estás segura?" Le dije. "Tú eres..."

"Inmortal." Afirmó asintiendo. "Pero he vivido mucho, mucho más de lo que hubiera soñado cuando aún era joven e ingenua. No me importaría vivir una tragedia de novela shakespeariana."

Con cuidado de no salirme de su interior, me senté con ella abrazando mi cintura con sus piernas y la acuné contra mi pecho devorándole el suyo antes de olisquearle el cuello con su delicioso y tentador olor a canela fresca y campos verdes.

"Después de que te muerda, debes morderme en el hombro." Afirmé antes de darle tiempo a que me respondiera y hundiéndole los dientes en el hombro.

Y ella gritó, pero no era un grito de dolor. Ahora que estaba con mis colmillos hincados en su carne y su sangre corría por mi garganta, en lugar de notar náuseas por beber su sangre como un vulgar daimon, noté todo lo que ella notaba, y un inimaginable placer la desgarró mientras me sentía hinchándome en su interior. Incluso me lo confirmó cuando embistió contra mis caderas mientras un divino orgasmo la atravesaba y a mí con ella por mí y por lo que sentía que ella sentía.

No té que su visión se nubló mientras sentía sus propios colmillos palpitando en su boca ya que en ella venían de serie. Algo parecía haberla poseído, y ya no se sentía tan muerta como noté que se había sentido durante siglos.

Era… Maravilloso.

Lo siguiente que noté no fue suyo, sino el dolor de mi propio hombro cuando ella me lo atravesó con unos colmillos aún más afilados que los míos y noté cómo ella bebía mi sangre y a la vez bombeaba algo de la suya por mi cuerpo a través de mi boca y también mi hombro que comenzó a quemarme como si estuviese ardiendo.

Envueltos en éxtasis, nos sostuvimos el uno al otro mientras los latidos de nuestros corazones se sincronizaban y la habitación daba vueltas. Noté que ella nunca se había sentido tan cerca de otra persona en su vida. Realmente era como si fuésemos una sola persona, unidos.

Físicamente.

Espiritualmente.

Perfectamente.

Yo ya no podía ni respirar mientras la saboreaba. Jamás debería haberme ligado a ella y, sin embargo, estaba tan agradecido que estuviera conmigo que no podía ni plasmarlo en palabras. Por primera vez comprendía porqué Vane y Fang se habían unido a sus compañeras.

Por nada del mundo quería ya perder a aquella mujer tan rara y fría, ni siquiera quería intentar imaginar un sólo día sin ella.

Y ahora ya no tendría que hacerlo.

La cabeza me dio vueltas mientras el orgasmo se desvanecía y sus dientes retrocedían. Con cuidado, yo también la solté.

Lili se apartó y me miró fijamente pero sonriendo, como si estuviera ebria.

"¿Ha terminado?" Me preguntó sonriéndome.

Feliz, asentí y luego la besé. Y volví a besarla.

"Eres mía, Lili Delacroix. Ahora y siempre." Sentencié tal y como me había dicho Vane que hiciera, solo que era lo que yo también sentía.

Ella sonrió y la recosté sobre la cama y me acosté sobre ella. Sólo quería sentirla. Mi compañera.

Entonces me sonrió y movió su pierna contra mi miembro.

No necesité más para que se me volviese a endurecer y ella pareció notarlo porque se rió mientras yo atrapaba su pezón en mi boca para comenzar a lamérselo y mordisquearlo suavemente antes de comenzar a mover mi mano hacia su tesoro haciéndola reír.

"Y ahora que hemos acabado, me toca recuperar mi orgullo de macho y ponerme yo encima." Afirmé moviéndome para colocarme entre sus piernas y sobre ella.

(Salto espacio temporal)

Cuando finalmente acabamos, estábamos los dos muertos, y ella me rodeó el cuello con sus brazos mientras yo me mantenía sobre ella esperando a poder salir a pesar de tener el cuerpo apaleado y ser más de media mañana.

Y de pronto, se puso a reír mientras me peinaba el pelo y yo movía mi cara contra su pecho.

"¿Qué es tan divertido?" Le pregunté entonces.

"Estaba pensando que no todas las mujeres llegan a tener su propio lobo domesticado." Me dijo. "Todas soñamos con el chico malo al que reformar."

Sonreí con ironía. No sabía cómo de cerca estaba de la verdad. Yo era un lobo, vivía como un lobo y moriría como un lobo, el que ella pensaba que era su amigo salvaje.

"No estoy seguro de poder llamarme domesticado." Afirmé. "En realidad no sé siquiera si tú tienes ese efecto sobre mí."

"Eso es lo que más me gusta de todo." Afirmó sonriendo y lamiéndome la herida que me había hecho. "Sé que sí lo tengo..."

"Y lo dices porque crees que voy a ser tu perrillo faldero ¿no?" Le dije.

"No, lo digo porque si me enfado, me iré con otros." Afirmó con ironía divirtiéndose con cada palabra.

"¡Ni muerto pienso dejar que lo hagas!" Afirmé rabioso haciéndola reírse aún más mientras la sujetaba por las muñecas. "Va en serio."

"Lo mío también." Dijo riéndose. "Pero creo que no me hará falta hacerlo, tengo todo lo que puedo querer en tí. Aunque es divertido molestarte un poco."

Solo estaba intentando pincharme, eso me tranquilizó un poco. Desde luego que podía ser lo que ella quisiera que yo fuese; podía darle lo que ella quisiera, ya fuera compañía, amor o sexo. Bueno, amor iba a costar un poco más, nunca en toda mi vida había sentido esa sensación, al menos no hasta entonces.

"¿Y esa sonrisa?" Me dijo mientras le acariciaba el pelo mirándola.

"Me acabo de dar cuenta de que te odio con locura." Afirmé.

"Yo también a tí." Me dijo sonriendo y acurrucándose contra mi pecho.


	31. CAPÍTULO 31: EL FIN DE LOS EFECTOS DE LA

**Capítulo 31:**** EL FIN DE LOS EFECTOS DE LA DROGA.**

(Voz de Fury)

No sé en qué momento nos habíamos quedado fritos, el caso es que de pronto sonó el móvil y cuando no llegué a cogerlo, sonó el de casa.

"¿Diga?" Dije.

"Solo comprobaba que seguías vivo." Oí que me decía Ash desde el otro lado.

"Eh, enorme liante. ¿Se puede saber qué haces tú llamando desde la tienda de mi cuñada?"

"Digamos que pasaba por aquí y han sido tan amables de dejarme usar el teléfono." Me dijo. "Mi móvil ha sufrido un accidente."

"¿Accidente?" Oí decir a mi cuñada. "Esto está frito."

"Así que te preocupas por mí y no por tu móvil que al parecer está… frito." Le dije.

"Sí, bueno." Dijo. "Mi móvil es sustituible, y tú si te negabas a tener a tu chica probablemente acabases peor que él. Pero deduzco que has aguantado."

Entonces noté que el teléfono volaba de mis manos.

"Eh, jefe-capullo." Le dijo Lili. "¿No te da vergüenza, viejo pervertido? Llamar para que te cuenten tus subordinados sus movidas de cama… … Claro que no me lo he comido, joder, tampoco sé lo que me ha pasado, pero yo he tenido sexo y tú no… … Sí, sí... ya me lo contarás otro rato. Ahora mismo estamos ocupados." Afirmó antes de colgarle y girarse hacia mí.

Oh, joder, se había vuelto a despertar y aún estábamos en el tercer día de la droga.

"Me apetece bañarme." Afirmó bostezando y rascándose la cabeza con las esposas aún puestas. "¿Vienes y me ayudas con esto o tengo que hacer aparecer alguien que me ayude?"

"Eres desesperante." Le dije. "¿Ya no quieres otra cosa?"

"Eso ni se duda." Afirmó. "Tengo hambre, de alimento y de lo que no es alimento." Afirmó sonriendo con ironía. "La cosa está en si puedes proporcionarme ambas tú o tengo que buscarme a otro."

"Dios… ¿es que tú no tienes un botón de apagado?" Le dije cogiéndola sobre el hombro para cargarla hasta el baño donde la dejé en el suelo para abrir el agua de la bañera y ponerme a tocar los mandos del agua fría y la caliente para combinarlos y conseguir una temperatura apetecible en la bañera antes de girarme hacia ella y verla sentada en el suelo con una postura de Bhadrasana (no sé cómo decirlo de otra forma, googlearlo para ver la postura de las piernas) pero con las manos esposadas a la espalda y mirándome con una sonrisa en los labios.

"¿Y ahora qué?" Le dije.

"Nada, pensaba que tienes un culo precioso." Afirmó sonriendo. "Si abres un poco las piernas las vistas mejoran porque hay algo delicioso colgando." Añadió pasándose la lengua por los labios ante la mención de mi… ejem, mi asunto.

"No sé cuándo me gustas más, si cuando estás drogada y pretendes destrozarme la cadera y la pelvis a base de sexo o cuando estás en tus cabales y no paras de meterte conmigo por todo." Le dije.

"¿Acaso no te gusto toda yo?" Me dijo con ironía pero con un tono que se la levantaría hasta a un muerto.

"Bueno, tienes tus más y tus menos." Afirmé sonriéndole a la bañera mientras comprobaba cómo iba el nivel del agua para que no se sobrara cuando se metiera. "Y lo de ir de señorita y hacer que te llenen la bañera es uno de los menos."

"Pensaba compartir baño contigo." Afirmó moviéndose arrastrando el culo por los baldosines hasta ponerse con la espalda en la bañera y mirándome cara a cara hacia arriba con una sonrisa algo pícara en la boca. "Voy a necesitar ayuda con esto de que tengo las manos a la espalda."

"Y yo te voy a ayudar, princesa caprichosa." Le dije. "Pero tienes que esperar a que se llene de agua la bañera y…"

"No me gusta esperar." Afirmó sonriendo antes de atacar a mi miembro sonriendo y jugueteando un poco para causar un efecto inmediato y metérselo en la boca poco a poco al principio y de pronto casi entero abriendo la garganta.

"Dios… pues nada, allá vamos, otra vez." Suspiré.

Ni en el mejor y más salvaje de mis sueños había imaginado algo así, ya es que ni las lobas cuando estaban en celo estaban tan receptivas.

Estuvo chupando, succionando y lamiendo hasta que la bañera se lleno y pude estirarme para cerrar el paso del agua y evitar que se sobrara cuando nos metiéramos, y aunque yo no parase de crecer anticipando el momento en que explotaría, ella no pareció importarle, de hecho, era asombroso cómo aunque yo no parara de crecer y crecer y crecer, ella seguía metiéndosela hasta sacar un poco la lengua y lamerme los testículos haciendo caricias con la punta de la lengua, y estaba a punto de estallar en su boca cuando paró para separarse y se levantó para apoyarse en el borde de la bañera con el pecho y de rodillas y movió un poco el trasero como incitándome. ¡Por dios, si no tenía ni que pedirlo!

Me agaché y la cogí por las caderas para comenzar a penetrarla sin problemas porque estaba realmente resbaladiza de lo bien que se lo estaba pasando. Esa vez sí que estallé mientras nos movíamos y ella conmigo; dos veces cada uno, de hecho.

"Me vas a acabar matando ¿lo sabías?" Le dije susurrandole al oído antes de darle un pequeño mordisco y levantarme para levantarla y entrar con ella en brazos en la bañera para meterme y meterla a ella que se revolvió hasta quedar en mi regazo. "Otra vez no, por favor…" Le dije riéndome.

"No seas creído." Me dijo divertida. "Que nunca tenga agujetas no quiere decir que no me guste disfrutar de un buen baño, el baño es sagrado."

"Bueno, pues esperemos que sigas así de calmadita." Afirmé recostándome un poco contra la bañera aún con ella encima.

"Hum... solo una pregunta." Me dijo con un tono sospechoso.

"A ver, dispara." Afirmé con los ojos cerrados.

"¿Eso que tengo debajo es un tubo de buceo o es que te alegras de tenerme así?" Me dijo con ironía tocando la parte referida con las manos puesto que al llevarlas a la espalda le llegaban perfectamente a ese cometido.

"Es un tubo de buceo." Afirmé con ironía sin moverme. "Ala, quédate tranquilita y descansa un poco, que te van a salir agujetas de tanto ejercicio."

"Ahora se llama así, ejercicio." Dijo con ironía.

Ya sabía que no iba a poder tener nada de paz, pero al menos esperaba que hubiese durado un poco más, apenas dos minutos más tarde y aún con esa parte de mí como un bate de beisbol, comenzó a moverse un poco para ponerse a mover las manos contra eso, arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo...

"¿Aún con ganas de jugar?" Le dije con ironía. "Venga, portate bien y se una chica buena por una vez."

"Me gusta ser una chica mala." Afirmó.

"Las chicas buenas van al cielo." Le dije con ironía.

"Sí, y las malas vamos a todos sitios." Afirmó girándose en el sitio y quedándose apoyada pecho con pecho contra mí apoyando la cara en mi hombro para frotármela con otra parte de su anatomía.

"Joder, ya sé que me ponen las chicas malas y duras, pero mujer, dame un respiro." Le dije casi riéndome.

"Vale, llamaré a otro." Afirmó apoyándose en las rodillas.

"Ni de coña." Afirmé sujetándola y tirándomela encima para sujetarla mejor intentando que no se moviese. "Luego jugamos más, pero intenta aguantar un poco más, por favor."

"Estoy ardiendo, y no pienso rogar." Afirmó.

"Veinte minutos." Le dije. "Danos solo 20 minutos y te juro que después no pienso parar hasta que no grites pidiendo clemencia."

"¿De verdad?" Me dijo con un tono de niña pequeña con la que intentas hacer un trato.

"Por mi honor." Asentí. "Pero tienen que ser 20 minutos." Afirmé. "Así que sé buena y relájate un poco, por favor."

"Vale, no sé si podré aguantar tanto pero lo intentaré." Asintió. "Pero 20 minutos, ni uno más."

"Veinte minutos." Corroboré echando la cabeza atrás y cerrando los ojos.

"Vale, si va a ser tan bueno si descansas eso estoy dispuesta a esperar." Afirmó apoyándose en mí en la bañera y respirando pausadamente.

Señor, si alguien me hubiera dicho que iba a tener que pedir clemencia para un descanso a una hembra tras 3 días de estar haciendo el amor una vez tras otra, tras otra, tras otra... hasta el punto de casi tener agujetas y temer por la integridad de mi miembro por estar casi 72 horas de rígido contínuo o casi, me hubiese reído, le hubiese convertido la piel en jirones de la cantidad de mordiscos y agarres que le hubiera hecho por vacilarme y luego probablemente lo hubiera arrastrado por el fango; pero ahora mismo llevábamos cosa de 80 horas dale que te pego con descanso solo para comer y mal-dormir ratos sueltos. Y no podía ser más feliz, aún podía levantárseme, la prueba era que casi no se me había bajado en todo ese tiempo. Era verla y ya estaba otra vez saludándola a su manera, como si tuviera vida propia.

"¿Cuál es el chiste?" Me dijo.

"Nada, que es curioso cómo juegas conmigo." Le dije bromeando.

"Me gusta jugar." Afirmó con tono seductor.

"Eh, aún quedan 16 minutos." Le dije. "Nada de jueguecitos raros hasta entonces."

"Ya, solo hablar." Afirmó.

"Sí, solo hablar." Afirmé.

Creo que dejó pasar otro poco antes de volver a moverse y hacerme abrir los ojos.

"Voy a coger el jabón." Afirmó moviéndose para levantarse de rodillas con una a cada lado de mí y ponerme el pecho casi en la cara antes de volver a sentarse sobre mí con un bote de gel-champú cogido en la boca.

Sonriéndo se lo cogí y ella me sonrió suavemente.

"Y supongo que querrás que te lo eche ¿no?" Le dije.

"¿Tú qué crees?" Me dijo con ironía sentándose de nuevo sobre mí.

Sonreí, la verdad es que con esa cara tan excitada y excitante suya me estaba poniendo morado de todo, estaba mucho más abierta y receptiva que nunca y me beneficiaba, ya lo creo si me beneficiaba.

Sonreí echándome gel en las manos para untárselo. No sé cómo pero cada vez que le ponía una mano encima, todo en mí cobraba vida propia y notaba cientos de sensaciones estallando a la vez dentro de mí.

"Tienes una piel muy suave." Afirmé.

"Baños en leche, dicen que blanquean la piel pero solo la dejan suave como la seda." Dijo casi gimiendo y sonriendo cuando paré las manos. "No pares, me encantaba tu contacto."

"Por esta vez, tus deseos son ordenes." Afirmé divertido volviendo a enjabonarla bien y notando cómo volvía a hacer los mismos sonidos haciéndome sonreír. "Vaya, hoy estamos muy sensibles ¿hum?"

"Dios, es la primera vez en siglos que noto algo así con un simple baño." Gimió.

"Y eso que aún no hemos pasado a lo divertido." Afirmé. "Te quedan aún diez minutos."

"No sé si podré aguantar." Afirmó.

"Vamos, es un juego más." Afirmé divertido. "Si aguantas la tentación luego te llevas el premio gordo."

"Hummmm… y tan gordo…" Gimió de gusto tocándome la entrepierna que volvía a estar dura y sonriendo. "¿Seguro que tú también podrás aguantar?"

"Claro, tengo mucho control si quiero." Mentí.

(Salto espacio temporal)

"Dios… mira cómo hemos puesto el baño." Le dije viéndolo todo encharcado.

"Sí, la verdad es que ha sido brutal." Afirmó ella sonriendo y poniéndose el pelo mojado por detrás a la espalda. "Estás saliendo bastante resistente."

"Yo nunca dejo a ninguna hembra a medias." Le dije orgulloso.

"Ya lo veo." Afirmó soplando feliz. "Tengo tu semilla por todos lados, delante, detrás, por mi garganta…"

"Como sigas así tendré que volver a darte tu merecido." Le dije casi suspirando al verla tocarse las partes a las que se refería.

"¿Y si no me importase?" Afirmó.

"¡Pero bueno!" Le dije fingiendo estar asombrado. "¡¿Dónde tienes tu botón de apagado?"

"Yo solo tengo este." Afirmó apoyando la parte más caliente de su anatomía sobre mi mano para poner su 'botón inferior' sobre mi mano arrancandose a si misma un gemido de placer moviéndose contra mi mano antes de mirarme sin dejar de moverse. "Y te aseguro que es para subir el fuego."

"Dios mío… cómo será posible que una sola mujer me ponga de estas maneras…" Gemí volviendo a cogerla entre mis brazos para apresarla y volver a besarla subiendo de nuevo el fuego interno de ambos.

(Salto espacio temporal)

2 días después

"¿Estás bien?" Le pregunté a Lili que estaba tumbada sobre mi pecho para moverla ligeramente y ver que se había quedado frita. "Ufff… no me lo creo. Por fin un descanso."

Estábamos ya en el 5º día de acción de la droga, casi el 6º y parecía que los efectos seguían estando ahí. Según Ash tendría que haber sido como mucho solo 3, y aunque era cierto que parecía haberle bajado la lujuria un poco, era evidente que seguía teniendo ganas, al menos hasta ese mismo momento que se había vuelto a quedar frita, y ya tenía experiencia que a partir del 3º día, había bajado un poco el ritmo hasta el punto de echarse siestas algo cortas de rato en rato.

Así que respiré tranquilo y me estiré con ella aún sobre mí para sonreír antes de oír el teléfono que teníamos justo bajo el cojín bajo nosotros sonando y meter la mano para cogerlo sin mirar siquiera quién era.

"Al habla Kattalakis, con una diosa del sexo muy mala sobre mí. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?"

"¿Fury?" Oí a Fang casi partiéndose de mí. "Espero no molestar."

"Creo que con lo que tengo encima no me enfado ni que me muerdas en el culo." Le dije divertido mirando a la dragona que tenía sobre mí dormida y aún así exudando ese olor a loba cachonda que tanto me ponía. "Así que venga, suéltalo."

"Solo llamaba para ver si seguías vivo." Me dijo divertido. "Pero parece que sí. ¿Algún hueso roto?"

"Solo el báculo deshecho." Afirmé divertido. "Señor, esta mujer es insaciable…"

"Qué suerte tienes, desgraciado." Me dijo. "Las osas están en celo una vez al año, el resto solo flirtean y no es lo mismo."

"Dios… yo estoy a punto de rendirme." Afirmé feliz. "Es que o está dormida o no me deja descansar, es uno, y otro, y otro…"

"Ya, vale, no está bien enseñarle la comida al hambriento." Me dijo.

"A qué fastidia." Le dije. "Apuesto a que ahora mismo me tienes celos porque yo llevo días de sexo y más sexo y tú comiéndote las moscas."

"Vale, maldito hijo de perra, me estás dando celos." Afirmó. "¡Y nuestra madre es la misma, desgraciado!"

Eso me hizo reírme y mirar a Lili por miedo a haberla despertado; pero no, seguía dormida sobre mí.

"Jo, creo que me he quedado sin compañero de juergas…" Se quejó.

"Oye, que nosotros nunca hemos sido compañeros de nada." Afirmé. "Además, que esté emparejado no quiere decir que no pueda seguir saliendo, solo que… ahora mismo no es el momento."

"Viejo…"

"No, pero no sé, no me acaba de dejar tranquilo lo de que la raptaran." Afirmé. "No acabo de entender por qué querrían hacerlo."

"Yo qué sé." Me dijo. "Eh, drogada con algo que la pone como una plancha al rojo vivo, atada y rodeada de tíos… creo que blanco y en botella. Y nunca mejor dicho."

"Como la hayan tocado…" Afirmé notando que me invadía una ira intensa.

"Así me gusta, defiende a tu hembra." Me dijo.

Eso le valió que le colgase de malas maneras y dejase el móvil aparte para que volviera a sonar al cabo de nada.

"Fang, vete a la puta mierda, capullo." Le dije molesto.

"Ya veo que os queréis muchísimo." Me dijo la voz de Ash.

"Joder, hoy es el día de joderme ¿no?" Le dije. "A ver, qué es lo que quieres tú, y por favor, no me digas que como Fang quieres ver si sigo vivo."

"Es evidente que sigues vivo porque has cogido el teléfono." Afirmó.

"Vale, entonces qué."

"Solo quería saber cómo os iba." Me dijo. "Calculo que ya habrá acabado el efecto así que… bueno, si quieres puedo ir llamando a Julian para que use la llave que su padre le ha pasado."

"Espera a ver cuando se despierte, si me insulta entonces es que se le ha pasado." Afirmé mirándola dormir aún en mi pecho.

"¿Dormida?"

"Como un tronco." Asentí.

"Bueno, esperemos que sea para bien." Afirmó. "Con eso de que es bastante difícil que se agote…"

"¿Es que vosotros nunca os cansáis?" Le dije.

"El resto sí, ella… como que tiene algún as en la manga y no se cansa así como así." Afirmó tan tranquilo. "Pero bueno, supongo que eso es algo que te beneficia. Estará más receptiva y apuesto lo que sea a que te daría lo que fuera con tal de que la complacieses."

"Sí, bueno…" Afirmé recordando lo que le había costado el tener todo lo que le había estado dando todos estos días.

"Felicidades, me alegro por ti." Me dijo. "Pero te recuerdo que sigue siendo una cazadora."

"Y eso significa..." Le dije.

"Que a no ser que muera en pelea con un daimon o la mate un dios... va a ser que tiene una vida casi eterna por delante." Afirmó.

"Joder, eso se avisa antes." Le contesto molesto por haber pasado por alto ese detalle.

"Bueno, uno no siempre sabe todo." Me dijo con un tono sospechosamente diferente al que usaría normalmente, solo que lo dejé pasar, probablemente se hubiera mosqueado por mi comentario. "Y cambiando de tema, espero que esté bien. Podríamos necesitarla pronto."

"Si es por Lili está prefectamente." Afirmé. "Y deberías preocuparte más por mí, soy el principal afectado en esto. ¡Eh, soy la víctima de una loca violadora!"

"Y supongo que tener a una mujer que te haga caso y no quiera que te separes de sus sábanas es un enoooooorme problema para ti ¿no?" Me dijo con evidente ironía de que se lo estaba pasando de muerte a mi costa.

"Ya, claro." Le dije. "¿Y por qué no vienes tú a ver si aguantas todos estos días y sigues vivo?"

"Primero, aprecio mi integridad física." Afirmó. "Segundo, ella es, como todos los cazadores oscuros, como una hija para mí; y tercero, me parece a mí que le iba a importar bien poco que fuese yo, dudo que ahora mismo conserve lo de 'no distinción de presa', no creo que le interesase yo."

"Ya, claro." Afirmé. "Por eso me amenaza con llamar a otro ¿no?"

"Qué, la chica es más lista de lo que pensabas." Me dijo obviamente cachondeándose de mí. "Es más que evidente que siempre consigue lo que quiere."

"Dios, os odio a todos." Afirmé.

"Creo que si te oyera Lili se mosquearía." Afirmó tomándome el pelo y cabreándome.

"Bah, vete a la mierda." Afirmé colgándole y apagando el móvil. "Yo no soy uno de tus perritos falderos, no tengo por qué darte coba si me buscas las cosquillas."

Me hubiese encantando ir a buscarle y cantarle las cuarenta, pero entonces noté que me clavaban unas uñas en el brazo y miré a Lili para verla con cara de sufrimiento y evidentemente dormida.

Me pareció hasta cierto punto adorable que tuviera pesadillas porque demostraba que era humana, hasta que amenazó con romperme un hueso del brazo por lo fuerte que estaba apretando y se despertó para gritar asustada y separarse de mí.

"¿Estás bien?" Le dije viéndola frotarse el trasero.

"No, o sí, eso creo." Dijo para mirarme. "¿Se puede saber qué haces tú aquí? No, mejor, explícame qué hacía yo encima de ti. Cómo he llegado hasta ahí."

"¿Ya no tienes ganas de volver a tenerme dentro?" Le dije divertido.

"Dios, eres un puñetero salido." Me dijo frunciendo las cejas.

"Dios… aunque no te lo creas te he echado de menos." Afirmé abrazándola aliviado de que ya volviese a ser la misma borde de siempre, aunque su faceta salida tampoco había estado tan mal.

Y por un segundo me pareció que a Lili le gustaba ese gesto, hasta que me dio un cabezazo en el lateral de mi cabeza y comenzó a quejarse.

"Será posible, el tío baboso este…" Comenzó a farfullar entre dientes cuando la solté y moviéndose. "A ver cómo me visto yo ahora."

"Si quieres te echo una mano." Le ofrecí mirándola entrar a su habitación.

"¡Que no te necesito!" Me dijo casi gritando.

"Ya claro." Afirmé en voz baja divertido.

Supongo que debería haber llamado a Ash para que llamara al tal Julian y que él viniera con la llave para liberarla, pero me apeteció jugar un rato más a aquel juego donde ella fingía odiarme y yo me divertía mucho tomándole el pelo y siguiéndole el juego de que también la odiaba.

Entonces me levanté y fui al cuarto para verla delante del armario sentada en el suelo mirandose en el espejo. Cualquier mujer como ella hubiese sonreído feliz ante su propio reflejo; era joven, era más que preciosa e incluso desnuda tenía miles de motivos para estar feliz ya que no era un saco de huesos y tampoco tenía kilos de mas, tenía exactamente la carne necesaria para hacer que se me derritieran las glándulas salivales en la boca por exceso de actividad cada vez que la veía así; en cambio, su rostro reflejaba tristeza y algo de preocupación.

"¿Estás bien?" Le pregunto para que frote la cara contra sus rodillas y se levante con la cabeza bien alta.

"Perfectamente, es que no encuentro nada que pueda combinar con las marcas que tengo y que me pueda poner con estas esposas." Afirmó.

Estaba mintiendo, era evidente, pero de nuevo me pareció que estaba algo triste e intentaba ocultarlo tras esa ironía ácida y su mal humor, así que cogí la sábana y la abrí para doblarla por la mitad y con ella abierta, acercarme a ella que me miró como una loba acorralada.

"Tranquila, déjame echarte una mano." Afirmé.

Estaba tensa, pero no dijo nada mientras movía los brazos para envolverla con la sábana como si fuese un vestido griego, una toga; no, toga no; un peplo, eso es.

Conseguí cubrirla sin necesidad de que usara sus manos y haciéndole un vestido más o menos chulo con la sábana oscura, y el único problema era que se le abría un poco por el lado puesto que solo pude atarla al hombro y en la esquina del bajo de lo que sería la falda, entonces caí en una cosa, me agaché a donde habían quedado mis pantalones y recogí el cinturón de cuero negro que los había sujetado para acercarme a ella y rodearla con el cinturón casi en un abrazo para ajustárselo un poco en las caderas tras cruzar ligeramente la tela allí para unirla y luego sujetársela con el cinturón.

"Déjame ver…" Le dije dando unos pasos hacia atrás. "Bueno, no es un Channel ni nada de eso pero… bueno, puedes presumir de llevar un Kattalakis." Le dije con ironía.

Era evidente que no parecía acabar de gustarle aquel atuendo, pero al menos lo miró y luego me miró a mí.

Supuse que me iba a llamar de todo, desde bruto, sin sentido de la moda… hasta algo así como aprovechado o que había intentado hacerle algo mientras la vestía, pero en lugar de eso, hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza.

"Gracias." Dijo suavemente antes de volver a adoptar su gesto duro. "Yo no te había pedido que me ayudaras, además ¿Qué es esto?" Dijo molesta. "¿En serio piensas llamar ropa a un trapo sujeto con algo de estilo?"

Levanté una comisura un poco divertido y complacido por su forma de dar las gracias, y entonces me acerqué a ella y le robé un beso cogiéndola por el pelo de la nuca con cierto cuidado de no darle demasiado tirón antes de separarme con ironía.

"Eso como precio por dejarte mi cinturón." Afirmé. "Y no me des las gracias, no quiero que me acusen de aprovecharme de que la pobre chica estaba desnuda y con las manos a la espalda para mis cosas."

"¡Eres un maldito caradura!" Me gritó. "¡Te odio!"

"Sí, bueno, el sentimiento es mutuo." Afirmé divertido. "Por cierto, aún tenemos algo de carne. ¿La quieres poco o muy hecha?"

Creo que me dedicó un insulto bastante gordo en ese idioma un poco más antiguo que el de mi clan y sonreí ante su insulto a mi decencia para ir a la cocina y coger la carne para prepararla para asarse tan ligeramente que al animal digamos que 'estuviese tan poco hecho que se le pudiese ver el miedo en los ojos'.


	32. CAPÍTULO 32: EL TIEMPO APREMIA TIENES DO

**CAPÍTULO 32:**** EL TIEMPO APREMIA. TIENES DOS DÍAS.**

"Mmmm… huele bien." Afirmó Lili desde mi espalda mientras sacaba del horno el asado medio crudo con patatas bien asadas.

"No me digas que te apetece un poco." Le dije.

"Una nunca dice que no a un buen asado." Afirmó. "¿Cordero?"

"Había rebajas en la carnicería." Asentí bromeando.

"Hum, suena guay." Afirmó. "Te echaría una mano, pero..."

"Bueno, con que te quedes ahi quieta y sigas actuando como que soportas mi compañía me sobra" Le dije para sonreír al recordar cómo era antes de lo de emparejarnos gracias a ese calor que le había entrado por la droga. "¿Sabes? Creo que al final voy a acostumbrarme a vivir contigo. Voy a echarte mucho de menos cuando vuelvas a tu hogar."

"Bueno, estaba claro que tarde o temprano la colaboración entre ambos iba a acabar." Me dijo tranquilamente. "Pero si te sirve de consuelo, aún tengo tareas pendientes por aquí. Claro que primero tengo que librarme de la cosa esta."

"Te advierto que te va a ser bastante difícil." Le advertí. "Yo he probado a romperlas y nada."

"Bueno, pues nada, a aguantarme." Afirmó. "Supongo que serán un trabajito de Hefesto, así que... creo que lo tengo bastante chungo para quitármelas."

"Igual pidiéndoselo..."

"Nah, los dioses no soportan estar en presencia de un cazador; el alma, ya sabes." Me dijo negándo.

"Venga ya." Le dije. "Sí hay dioses que se juntan contigo. El hombre-cabra, Lilith..."

"Mis padrinos..." Me dijo. "Son los dioses que me protegen, siempre les he sido leal y ellos a cambio me protegen y cuidan de mí."

"¿Y qué me dices de Artemis?"

"Pffff... cuándo nos has visto en la misma habitación sin matarnos." Me dijo. "Y eso que es mi jefa."

"Bueno, vale, admitamos que las diosas te odian porque eres bella y atraes a los mortales y los que no somos meros mortales." Cedí. "¿Qué me dices de Eros? He oído que te hablan y eso."

"Fiestas, y durante poco tiempo." Afirmó. "Admitámoslo, los cazadores carecemos de alma, así que los dioses no soportan que estemos en su presencia, conque menos aún creo que quieran ayudar a una cazadora oscura."

"Eso ya lo veremos." Le dije para ponerme a llamar a uno y que me hiciese un placaje estampándome contra el suelo y haciéndome daño en los dientes al golpearlos de lleno contra el suelo. "¡Joder, hija de perra!. ¡Eso duele!"

"No les llames mientras yo esté aquí." Me dijo más bien preocupada que enfadada. "No quiero que me maten sin más, pedazo tarugo."

"¿Por qué iban a hacerlo?" Le dije quitándomela de encima con cuidado antes de levantarme.

"¿Alguna vez te han golpeado con un rayo divino?" Me dijo. "A mí sí, y no quiero tener que estar al borde de la muerte otra vez."

"Vale, llamar a los dioses descartado." Afirmé. "Habrá que intentarlo por otro medio."

"Por desgracia no." Dijo. "Aunque tal vez el viejo Ash sepa algo más. Él es lo más viejo que conozco, alguna vez habrá oído hablar de esposas de estas."

"Bueno, pues mientras esperas a que se ponga el sol y esté disponible... ¿qué te parece si te doy algo del asado?" Le dije.

"Me muero de hambre, así que espero que no le pongas un precio demasiado alto." Me dijo.

"¿Por qué habría de ponértelo?" Le dije.

"¿Por qué en todos estos días desde que estuve en un puto sótano mohoso y frío no me has quitado estas esposas y me has mantenido desnuda?" Me dijo sin variar el gesto.

"Vale, no necesito que pagues por hacerte la comida." Le dije. "Tú también me la has dado gratis otras veces."

"Increible, un hombre con principios y modales." Dijo. "¿Seguro que no llueve fuego fuera?"

"Ja, ja." Le dije con ironía tirándole una bola de pan a la frente. "Vete sentándote, sacaré el asado."

"Claro, cómo no." Afirmó para salir.

En cuanto se hubo ido, sonreí; no me cabía la menor duda de que podría haberse deshecho de la ropa, por lo que se veía, lo de ir desnudos y no ser un problema para nosotros no era solo de los animales, los celtas y romanos antiguos tampoco tenían demasiado problema con el nudismo en sus propios hogares, podría haberse deshecho del peplo-sábana que le había improvisado, pero no lo había hecho.

Sin embargo, cuando salí, la encontré de morros otra vez.

"Te digo que vengas, maldito jefe con delirios de dios." La oí gruñir sola. "Si te digo que algo no va bien es que no va bien, maldita sea."

"Y yo te digo que deberías calmarte un poco." Oí que le decía Aqueron. "Probablemente sea un efecto de la droga. Nunca había oído que la mezclasen antes con sedantes para animales, podría haberte causado efectos extra."

"Me da igual, haz el favor de mover tu culo hasta aquí y mirar qué coño me pasa." Le dijo ella.

"Eres una pequeña maleducada, haz el favor de pasarme con Fury, sé que está por ahí." Le contestó el gran griego.

"Estoy aquí, griego." Le dije. "La dama tiene el manoslibres pero bajito."

"Bien, mejor." Afirmó. "Julien está trabajando hasta la tarde, pero Amanda dice que le pasará el recado y se pasará por allí en cuanto acabe para llevarte la llave."

"Vale, por mi no hay prisa, pero como para el anochecer no esté aquí tendrás a una cazadora cazando por la calle disfrazada con una de esas togas romanas y corta."

"Peplos." Me dijo ella. "Se llaman peplos, y son realmente cómodos."

"Está bien, es tu imagen la que destruyes." Afirmó Aqueron. "Pero le diré a Julian que vaya para alli cuanto antes mejor."

"Gracias." Le dije.

"Deberías aprender de él, mujer." Le dijo a Lili cuando fue a colgar. "Con amabilidad en vez de exigiendo se consiguen más cosas."

"Lo de engatusar lo uso con las presas no con un jefe viejo verde y chantagista." Afirmó ella antes de colgarle.

"Creo que llamarle a Aqueron algo como 'viejo verde' es jugarte el cuello." Le dije. "Y te recuerdo que ahora tu cuello y el mío vienen a ser el mismo."

"Más quisieras." Me dijo para luego respirar y poner una cara agradable. "¿Y el asado?"

"A veces das más miedo con esa sonrisa que con tu mal genio." Afirmé girándome para cogerlo y ponerlo en la mesa sobre una tabla de madera. "¿Ves? Hoy no se me olvida poner la tabla."

"Muy bien, recuérdame que te de una galletita." Afirmó.

"Oye, que no soy un perro." Le dije. "No necesito galletas de premio." Añadí poniendo la ensalada entre los dos para poder dársela si quería. "A ver, cogeré trozos arrancando, así que abre la boca para que pueda darte de comer."

"Viva el romanticismo." Afirmó con ironía.

"Oye, que no soy el príncipe encantado que vaya a darte un beso de esos tontos." Le dije. "Así que abre la boca y come."

"Si, Buana." Me dijo abriendo la boca. "¿Es bastante así?"

"Sí." Afirmé rasgando un trozo de carne del asado con los dedos y mordiendo un trozo para que le entrase lo de mis dedos en la boca. "Ya está, cierra, mastica y traga."

Bueno, al menos obedecía, me miró con algo de recelo pero abría la boca para dejarme darle comida y luego masticaba y tragaba mientras yo comía un trozo para mí.

"¿Te importa sacar trozos más pequeños?" Me preguntó tragando un trozo. "Me voy a atragantar con esos trozo tan enormes."

"Ah, vale, perdona." Afirmé cortando otro trozo más pequeño. "¿Mejor así?"

"Sí, muchas gracias." Afirmó abriendo la boca para que le metiera el trozo y luego cogerme yo otro mayor.

La verdad es que no estaba tan mal lo de darle de comer, hasta cierto punto, desde que le daba trozos más pequeños estaba siendo más agradable.

"¿Te gusta?" Le pregunté.

"Está bueno." Asintió. "¿Le has echado orégano?"

"Me fijé en que tú le echas." Asentí. "Yo suelo echarle hierbas silvestres."

"Hum, algún día podemos salir por ahí y hacer asado en el monte." Me dijo para cuando la miré apartar la mirada con una pose digna mientras podía captar un ligero tono sonrosado en su cara. "Desde luego a trabajar, hay muchos daimons escondiéndose donde no hay ciudades porque saben que nosotros controlamos las urbes."

"Eres una pija estirada y orgullosa." Afirmé divertido cogiendo otro trozo y metiéndoselo en la boca. "Sí, lo sé." Afirmé cuando fue a abrir la boca. "Yo soy un chucho zarrapastroso y sin pizca de modales. Lo sé, lo sé."

"Eso también." Afirmó manteniéndose digna.

"En serio." Le dije bajando la mano. "Deberías dejar de fingir, ya nos conocemos bastante bien y puedo ver que finges."

"No finjo, eres exhasperante." Afirmó.

Sonriendo dejé caer el trozo que acababa de arrancar a la carne y la cogí por la nuca para besarla con fuerza y apartarme sonriendo.

"Y tú eres una princesa mandona." Afirmé sonriendo. "¿Más?"

"No pienso rogar." Afirmó. "Yo nunca ruego."

"Entonces te quedarás sin nada." Afirmé divertido.

Estuvimos un rato en silencio hasta que me mordió y me hizo daño.

"Eres un poco animal." Le dije.

"Eso llevaba un hueso, mis dientes no están hechos para destrozarlos." Afirmó.

Me llevé el dedo a la boca para lamerlo y entonces me di cuenta que sangraba.

"Coño, me has hecho hasta sangre." Afirmé.

"¿Sangre?" Dijo mirándome con interés.

Se me había olvidado, ella se alimentaba precisamente de eso, y como parecía tener una tremenda restricción con que su alimento proviniese de mí…

"¿Ahora quieres mi sangre?" Le dije.

"Bueno, parece una sangre como otra cualquiera." Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

"Menos mal." Afirmé tendiéndole la mano para que lamiese la gota y la mancha en mi dedo herido y luego se lo metiese en la boca produciéndome escalofríos. "Pensé que… sabría a basura o… algo."

Señor, me estaba produciendo escalofríos que no sabía ni que podía tener solo con alimentarse de lo poco que podía salir por mi dedo, hasta que paró.

"¿Qué ocurre?" Pregunté.

"Mírate el dedo." Afirmó haciéndome un gesto de cabeza sin apartar la mirada de mí por lo que obedecí y vi que la herida había desaparecido sin dejar ni rastro. "Mi saliba no es como la de cualquier otro. Para asegurarse que no cantase demasiado, la diosa Lilith me lanzó un embrujo, cualquier herida de la que me alimente y mezcle mi sangre con ella cerrará rápidamente, así que en cuanto me alimento, casi siempre se me acaba cerrando en la boca. Lo cual va genial para evitar que me pillen y suele mantener con vida a la persona a la que uso dado que si me enloqueciese su sabor se me cerraría el grifo antes de dejarlo seco del todo."

"Es bueno saberlo." Afirmé. "Solo una pregunta. ¿Tú…?"

"Yo."

"¿Has bebido alguna vez de mí?" Le dije.

"Hace un segundo, pero no llega ni a un diente." Afirmó con ironía.

"Me refiero a conscientemente, alguna otra vez."

"Un par." Afirmó.

"¿Me has mordido?" Le pregunté.

"No, nunca te he mordido." Negó sacudiendo la cabeza. "¿Me pasas un tomate?"

"Y por qué nunca lo has hecho." Le pregunté metiéndole un tomate con un poco de lechuga en la boca para que lo masticara y tragara antes de contestar.

"Símplemente no me ha apetecido nunca." Afirmó. "No siempre lo hago así. Solo con borrachos, y tú no me parecías uno."

"A mí no me importaría que bebieras directamente de mí." Le dije sonriéndole conmovido porque por una vez parecía haber pensado en mí.

"No suelo alimentarme directamente del brick." Negó. "Tengo modales."

Orgullosa hasta la médula.

"Y apuesto a que no has probado nunca a beber directamente del envase." Le dije.

"No que yo recuerde." Afirmó. "Te repito que son modales."

"Ya, claro, los modales." Afirmé antes de mancharle la cara con la carne al estamparle con cuidado un trozo algo grandecito de carne en la boca. "Ahí tienes, modales."

"¡Eres un… zafio y un… patán!" Me gritó.

"Ya, pero es que es muy divertido." Afirmé riéndome.

"Oh, vete a la mierda, Kattalakis." Me dijo levantándose.

La dejé moverse sin mirarla hasta que pasó junto a mí, entonces la cogí del brazo por detrás y tiré de ella para tirármela encima y sujetarla.

"Eh, igual que lo ensucio lo sé limpiar, no huyas." Afirmé sonriéndole.

"Déjame ir, maldita bestia." Me dijo intentando soltarse.

"No, al menos no hasta que te limpie lo que te he hecho." Afirmé sujetándola mejor para hacerle girar la cara y sacar la lengua para comenzar a limpiarle lo que había ensuciado.

Curiosamente, me di cuenta que el jugo del asado sabía millones de veces mejor en su piel que en el asado, y a ella pareció gustarle también porque aunque se intentó revolver al principio, enseguida se quedó quieta donde la tenía y pude aflojar para comenzar a lamerle bien y con eficacia la cara sucia hasta dejársela húmeda y sin rastro alguno de suciedad y mirarla sonriendo.

"Ya está, limpia como el cristal." Afirmé divertido. "¿Mejor ahora?"

"Sí." Afirmó. "¿Puédo…?"

"¿Eh?" Dije sin entender.

Entonces se levantó y cogió un poco de carne directamente con la boca arrancándolo con sus colmillos extra-largos de cuajo del hueso para masticar un poco antes de meterse un poco más del mismo trozo en la boca para acercarse hasta ponerse casi a horcajadas sobre mí y acercarme la carne a la boca.

Sonriendo capté el mensaje y apresé el trozo para que ella soltara tirando un poco de su parte para partirlo y masticarlo con la misma cara de una loba recelosa.

"No sabía que hacías esto." Afirmé.

"No sabía que hacerlo con humanos era tan… genial." Afirmó intentando levantarse para que yo la retuviera de nuevo.

"Nada de irte." Afirmé sonriendo para coger la bandeja de carne y arrancar un trozo enorme con la mano para ponerlo entre ambos. "Vamos a comer como guarros 'señorita estirada'."

"Yo no hago esas cosas." Afirmó.

"Bueno, pues ahora vas a aprender." Afirmé. "Y la primera lección que es arrancar trozos de carne sin importarte ponerte el morro pringadísimo creo que ya la tienes, aunque… yo no lo veo demasiado sucio."

"Se llama estilo." Afirmó.

"Vale, pues vas a coger a tu amadísimo estilo y le vas a pegar una patada que lo vas a dejar en un rincón." Afirmé con ironía. "Ahora estamos solo los dos, y como según tú yo soy un guarro sin pizca de modales… pues no debe importarte que te vea comer como yo, total, no puedes igualar mi falta de modales ¿no?"

"Sin lugar a dudas." Afirmó.

"Venga, ataca." Afirmé levantando el trozo de carne para ponérselo ante la cara.

Fue curioso, porque al principio pareció dudar y entonces abrió la boca sin preocuparse de ocultar los colmillos tan largos que tenía por su oficio y mordió el trozo para girar la cara arrancándolo y cercenando la carne con sus afilados y perlados dientes antes de masticar.

"Regla dos, como no comas más te quedas sin carne." Afirmé.

"Puedo duplicarla si quiero." Afirmó seria.

"No, sin trucos." Afirmé. "Venga, esfuérzate un poco. Mira, yo te enseño." Añadí antes de morder un buen trozo y arrancarlo también con los dientes antes de masticar una parte para hacer hueco en mi boca al resto.

"Oh, señor… pareces un animal salvaje…" Dijo.

"Es curioso, para ser una pija insoportable nunca has llamado 'bicho' a ningún animal." Le dije al darme cuenta de eso.

"Los animales salvajes son bellos, desde los grandes mamíferos a los ratones pasando por …" Afirmó cogiendo otro tozo mediano de carne y masticando antes de acabar la frase del todo. "…culebras y reptiles."

"¿Y ese intermedio?"

"No se habla con la boca llena." Afirmó.

"Piii… mal, muy mal." Afirmé divertido. "Se habla con la boca llena si se tercia, y…"

"Y no es bonito ver la comida procesándose en la boca del que tengas enfrente." Me dijo con ironía.

"Vale, ahí no puedo quitarte la razón." Afirmé. "Está bien, no hables con la boca llena si no quieres, pero come con más ganas. Va en serio, te quedarás sin carne."

"No, no vas a hacerme comer y olvidar mis modales." Afirmó como en un tira y afloja divertida.

"Como quieras, yo como." Afirmé.

La verdad es que nunca había visto comer a una persona sin usar las manos y aún así insistir en conservar los modales, pero era divertido, sobre todo cuando le sujeté el trozo de carne grasiento ante la cara para que mordiera y a la que intentó coger el mordisco se lo aparté y le robé un beso, o cuando se lo restregué manchándole un poco alrededor de la boca.

"¡Eso no vale!" Me dijo casi diría que riéndose ocultándolo tras la máscara de señorita apropiada.

"Ya te digo si vale." Afirmé divertido. "Me lo estoy pasando de muerte."

"Eres un animal." Afirmó.

"Y a mucha honra." Le contesté.

Fue entonces, cuando saqué una cosa del congelador y clavé una cuchara para sacarle el contenido entero de cuajo ante mi asombro; como digo, fue justo entonces cuando pasó.

Antes de que pudiese notarlo, sus ojos habían cambiado ligeramente de brillo y con un movimiento rápido, desapareció un buen trozo del helado clavado en la cuchara dejándome notar solo apenas un ligero tirón y el sonido ténue de hielo crujiendo antes de mirar a la otra forma de vida que había en la casa y abrir los ojos sorprendido al ver la prueba de su delito manchándole la cara alrededor de la boca con un líquido pastoso y marrón formando apenas una pelicula en las manchas.

"Qué."

"Nada, es... pensaba que tú no hacías eso." Afirmé.

"El chocolate, en cualquiera de sus formas es algo con normas aparte." Afirmó sonrojándose sin perder la cara de mosqueo que se le acababa de poner.

Entonces mordí yo un poco y antes de darle a ella otro poco, mordí algo más para cogerla de la nuca y atraerla a mí para compartir el mordisco.

¿Y qué puedo decir? Podría decirse que fundimos el helado hasta casi convertirlo en algo hirviendo en nuestras bocas con ese símple gesto, y cuando nos separamos, no pude identificar lo que expresaba su cara aunque yo sonreía; me miraba con algo entre confusión pero a la vez que tampoco le pillaba desprevenida mi gesto.

"Qué." Le dije. "No me dirás que no te ha molado."

"Supongo que si dijese que no mentiría." Me contestó.

Eso me hizo sonreír aún más; esa mujer era una estirada, tenía demasiados modales o al menos los fingía de maravilla ahora que no era una princesa.

No, ella siempre sería una princesa, pasase el tiempo que pasase y aunque los tiempos cambiaran, ella seguiría siendo la misma princesa, aunque con muchísimas peores pulgas, cosa que no podía echarle en cara ahora que sabía lo que la había convertido en lo que era.

"¿Un poco más de helado?" Le dije sonriendole.

"Gracias." Asintió.

La verdad es que me gustaba hacer eso con ella, era divertido y era realmente… dios, comenzaba a ponerme duro solo con eso.

"Dios… eres realmente… mala." Afirmé notándome como una roca al verla comer con tanta dedicación el helado.

"¿Por qué?" Me dijo confusa pero sin dejar de comer chocolate.

"Por cómo me pones." Afirmé divertido. "Y como venga alguien…"

De pronto se puso de un serio mortal.

"¿Qué?" Le dije.

"Fury, vete de aquí." Me dijo.

Un segundo, no me estaba mirando directamente. Era como si mirase a otro lado.

"Fury, joder, largo." Me dijo.

"¿Qué ocurre?" Le dije viendo que aumentaba su nerviosismo.

"Te he dicho que te largues maldita…" Dijo justo antes de notar un golpe con electricidad que me nubló la vista derribándome.

Sin embargo, antes de quedarme noqueado, pude ver algo más, y eso eran un par de tipos, solo que no pude ver exactamente quién.

(Salto espacio temporal)

(Voz de Lili)

Aquello estaba yendo fatal, había captado el indicio de problemas en cuanto noté que espiaban, entonces fue cuando avisé a Fury, al darme cuenta de 'qué problemas' eran; pero no me había hecho caso.

"Tíiiiiiiipico de los animales." Dijo el moreno de los dos.

"Ya os vale, podríais haberlo hecho sin eso." Afirmé casi gruñendo. "¿Qué creéis que dirá cuando despierte?"

"Tu problema." Afirmó. "¿Por qué demonios sigues aquí?"

"Actuo con normalidad." Afirmé manteniéndome digna. "A ojos de todos me secuestraron daimons, Ash sospecha que estabais detrás por cierta… similitud con otro rapto que hicisteis con cierta mujer de cierto ex-cazador. Así que como no combiene que piense eso, intento parecer normal para evitar llamar la atención."

"Te estas pasando de tiempo." Afirmó.

"Me gusta el trabajo bien hecho, además, confiad un poco más en mí." Afirmé fingiendo ofensa. "Voy a cumplir con mi parte del trato, pero tenéis que darme carta blanca y confiar un poco más en mis métodos."

"Es difícil confiar en alguien que no tiene demasiado aprecio a los dioses." Dijo el gran Baco.

"Eh, aplica eso solo a la guarra de tu hermana." Afirmé molesta esta vez de verdad. "Es ella la zorra."

"Me alegra que lo veas como nosotros." Me dijo el tercero. "Pero además de odiarla a ella nos vendría muy bien saber que…"

"Él también." Afirmé cortándole y sin temblarme la voz lo más mínimo. "No te preocupes, Stixx, o debería llamarte… falso Stixx?" Añadí con ironía intentarlo estallarlo sin éxito.

"¿Lo sabías?" Me dijo Baco.

"Esta zorra es demasiado lista, deberíamos matarla ya." Dijo Camulos.

"Vaya, voy a comenzar a preocuparme, 3 hombres en mi casa y mi compañero noqueado…" Afirmé con ironía.

"Esa ironía tuya será la que te mate algún día." Me dijo Cámulos casi derribándome de la silla con una descarga en pleno pecho.

"Cámulos, la necesitamos viva." Afirmó Baco mientras veíamos un destello más a nuestras espaldas.

"Mis señores, se acercan." Afirmó el tipo haciéndome sonreír con ironía por dentro.

"Tienes dos días." Me dijo el falso Stixx. "Esperamos tener algúna prueba de tu lealtad para antes de esos dos días."

"Shee…" Les dije mientras se desaparecían.

Tan pronto como estuve segura que no estaban, sonreí aunque me dolía horrores y mordí la parte del cuello del peplo que llevaba para moverlo y ver la quemadura en la espalda al frente. Aunque dolía horrores y comenzaba a notar los efectos secundarios de eso aunque comenzaba a sanar un poco.

"Esto cada vez se pone más interesante…" Murmuré para mirar al rincón donde Fury seguía inconsciente.


	33. CAPÍTULO 33: ESTO ES RARO

**CAPÍTULO 33: ESTO ES RARO.**

(Voz de Kirian)

"Pero qué…" Murmuré cuando conseguimos abrir la puerta gracias a un pequeño truquito de nada que me enseñó hacía tiempo Nick para abrir puertas sin dejar rastro gracias a una sola tarjeta de crédito, en mi caso, la vieja del video-club de mi esposa.

La casa estaba patas-arriba, como si hubiera entrado alguien.

"Eh." Gritó Fang. "¿Algún superviviente?"

"Mmmm…" Oímos gemir.

"Por aquí." Afirmé antes de ver un pie humano saliendo de debajo de la mesa.

"Eh, Fury, joder, despierta." Le dijo su hermano haciéndonos dar cuenta que estaba tirado en el suelo pero no era el dueño del pie que había visto.

"Ay... mi… madre." Afirmé cuando vi a la persona que habíamos ido a ayudar tirada bajo la mesa, aparentemente inconsciente y con un agujero de lado a lado del cuerpo como en quemadura para cogerla con cuidado y tirar de la tela con la que iba vestida como si fuese un peplo o algo para intentar taponarle la herida. "Eh, necesitamos ayuda."

"¿Qué ocurre?" Me preguntó Julian. "Oh, coño, eso no tiene buena pinta."

"¿Qué coño le ha pasado?" Preguntó Fang. "Fury es un bocazas, pero ella… Coño, tampoco es tan mala jefa."

"Fury, no tienes gracia." Le dije. "Joder, creo que habría que llamar a Ash."

"Está hecha polvo." Afirmó Julian. "Esposada, herida… esto no es normal."

"Si no conociera a mi hermano lo suficiente como para poder poner la pata en el fuego porque no fue él, diría que han tenido una sesión salvaje de se.." Comenzó a decir Fang.

"Eh, si no tienes nada interesante que decir déjalo." Le dije. "Vale que no la conocieramos suficiente, pero diría que estas heridas no las hizo cualquier mindundi daimon."

"Créeme, si fuese un daimon sería ahora una mancha horrible en el suelo." Afirmó Fang. "Y te aseguro que ella no estaría tan tranquila. Buscaría la manera de devolverle la vida para volver a matarlo por haberle manchado el parqué."

Esa era otra, no había ninguna mancha por allí, ni muestras de pelea salvo por los dos inconscientes y un par de detalles más.

"Esto huele mal." Afirmé.

(Salto espacio temporal)

(Voz de Ash)

Aquello estaba siendo un poco raro. Primero por cómo había percibido claramente aquel ataque sin más, por cómo había notado el rayo traspasando a aquella 'hija' como si hubiese sido a mí mismo… y ahora que estaba apareciéndome en su piso, me daba cuenta cada vez más que aquello apestaba fatal.

"Buff… Lili, mira que te he dicho cien veces que hoy en día la gente tiene casas con pestillo y alarmas antirrobo, pero nada, tú sigues empeñada en que eso son inventos del diablo, claro." Dije entrando por la puerta y cerrandola tras de mí antes de darme cuenta que en lugar de contestar con cualquier bordería como siempre, eran varios de mis 'examigos e hijos' los que me miraban. "Vaya, veo que no soy el único que lo he sentido. He venido en cuanto he podido." Afirmé acercándome a donde Julian y Kyrian estaban atendiendo a Fury que estaba mal y a la propia Lili que tenía unas quemaduras terribles y heridas perforándole la espalda y dejando una mancha de sangre en la manta que habían extendido en el suelo para ponerla.

En un segundo me resumieron la situación que habían vivido y qué habían averiguado al mirar un poco alrededor. Era tal y como había supuesto, no había sido un ataque sin más, había habido algo más.

"Dejarme un momento." Afirmé para acercarme a él primero y luego ya la atendería a ella.

"Esto… no estoy muy puesto en vuestros protocolos, pero…" Dijo Fang. "¿No se supone que deberías atenderla a ella primero que se le van a salir las tripas por el agujero? Ya sabes, las damas primero y todo eso."

"Ella no va a morirse por eso, pero él sí puede morir si es lo que creo." Afirmé mirándole.

No había duda, le habían dado con un rayo divino, una descarga astral; por suerte, no parecían haberle hecho demasiados daños graves.

"En nada estará curado." Afirmé al notar cierto movimiento casi inperceptible en ella para girarme hacia ella.

Ella no tenía mejor aspecto, al contrario, sea quien fuera quien había entrado era evidente que se había colado allí por ella; sin embargo, no parecía que la quisieran muerta, o no la habrían dejado así. Aunque el tiro había ido demasiado cerca de un par de puntos vitales.

"Cough, cough." Tosió antes de notar cómo me cogía de la muñeca y con un tirón me intentaba derribar antes de volver a toser con más violencia.

"Buenos días, Blancanieves." Le dije. "¿Te importa decirme qué coño ha pasado?"

"Me han disparado, por la espalda." Afirmó. "No sé qué coño ha pasado."

"¿Te han disparado por la espalda?" Le dijo Fang. "Si tú nunca descuidas tu espalda."

"Creo que no es necesario saber qué hacía cuando le pasó." Afirmó Kyrian.

"Ja, ja." Dijo ella molesta. "Si fuéseis cazadores os metería el puño por la boca y os lo sacaría por el ano, es una sensación que no me importa lo más mínimo sentir."

"Ya, tranquila Pitbull." Le dije sujetándola del hombro. "No sé si quiero saberlo, pero si te pillaron por tener la atención donde no debías no…"

"Me pillaron porque llevo las manos atadas y porque a cierto jefe-viejo-verde no le dio la gana venir antes para hablar de por qué narices no puedo hacer nada aunque no haya cazadores oscuros cerca." Afirmó molesta.

"Vale, hay que hablar de eso, pero primero… me parece que te interesaría quitarte esas esposas." Le dije. "A no ser que quieras seguir usándolas por algo más."

"No, me gusta ponerlas, no que me las pongan." Negó ella. "¿Por qué tienen que ser tan incómodas?"

No pude evitar sonreír, de todos los cazadores que tenía bajo mis órdenes y supervisión, ella era, con diferencia, la más alocada. Nunca sabías con qué podía salirte. Le disparaban una descarga astral y aunque le dolía horrores, no se quejaba, amenazaba a compañeros cazadores como si fuese Zarek. No parecía tener sentimientos y en cambio tenía a un lobo con forma humana viviendo con ella y era más que evidente que allí había algo entre ellos a juzgar por el olor que desprendía su piel.

"Ya estás borrando esa sonrisa de tu boca." Me dijo medio gruñendo mientras le movían la llave en las esposas para soltárselas.

"¿TE parecen esas formas de hablar a nadie?" Le dije con ironía.

"Oh, perdona... se me olvidaba que eres mi jefe..." Me dijo con la misma ironía ácida mientras le soltaban una esposa y se frotaba la muñeca herida con la mejilla antes de lamérsela.

"Vale, hablemos de tu problema." Le dije.

"No voy a hablar delante de otros." Afirmó. "Ni excompañeros, ni amigos... y mucho menos delante de alguien ajeno al gremio."

"Nadie se va a alarmar de lo que puedas contar." Le dijo Kirian divertido.

"Ash, hoy he intentado matar a un daimon a distancia, mientras le veía en la tele y no he podido conseguirlo." Afirmó mirándome. "Antes me bastaba ver su cara aunque fuese en la China Comunista para fulminarlo al instante."

"Er... vale, eso sí que acojona." Dijo Kirian.

"¿Podíais hacer eso?" Preguntó Alexander confuso.

"No, pero ella sí." Afirmé mirándola. "Chicos, creo que agradecería que fueseis a buscar una cosita a la armería de la familia. Ahora mismo llamo para que lo tengan preparado, y cielo... hazme un favor y comienza a usar armas como todo el mundo. Estas te las pago yo, pero las siguientes…"

"Eh, uso armas." Afirmó.

"Flechas de vayesta envenenadas no cuentan." Le dije recordando que la había visto usarlas.

"¿Qué me dices de mis juguetitos?" Me dijo sacando un kriss de debajo de una almohada del sofá. "Siempre me han encantado, el problema es que no puedo tocarlos demasiado, ya sabes… me pirrian los venenos y demás."

"De verdad, deverías usar explosivos." Le dijo Alexander. "Son un gran avance."

"¿Y esas armas?" Les dijo ella sin mirarlos siquiera.

"Eh, me gusta eso de tratar a tus compañeros como sirvientes." Le dijo Fury divertido.

"Sí, bueno, tú tienes que ir a comprar chocolate y carne, te la has pulido toda." Le contestó ella.

"¿Y por qué no vas tú?" Le dijo él.

"Por dos cosas. Primero, menea un poco el trasero que es por tu culpa que no queda comida cárnica en la casa." Afirmó. "Y segundo, esta es mi casa."

"Vamos, te diré dónde se compra una carne que…" Le dijo Fang.

"Ash, te llevamos las cosas a mi casa." Me dijo Kirian.

"No, traerlas aquí." Les dije mientras ya abrían la puerta para irse. "Son para esta cabezota de aquí."

"Eh, jefe viejo-verde, menos confianzas y deja de montarte reuniones de tíos en mi casa." Me dijo.

"Venga, te traeremos unas cervezas y así no puedes…"

"Que sean 5 botellines de Giness para mí." Le dijo ella levantando 5 dedos. "Me va a encantar que vengáis a hacer esas reunines aquí."

"A ver, qué te pasa ahora." Le dije cuando cerraron finalmente la puerta y pudimos oírles alejarse de allí.

"Mis dones, no funcionan." Afirmó. "No funciona nada, nunca me había pasado. Vale que cuando estoy cerca de alguno de estos los poderes de cazadora se esfuman, pero los míos siguen igual."

"Ya, lo suponía." Afirmé. "Tú eres la bruja de los cazadores."

"¿Lo sabías?" Me dijo.

"¿Cómo me decías?" Le dije bromeando. "Soy omnipotente y omnicognisciente."

La vi dudar, me miró con un gesto de duda que no parecía poder ocultar.

"Y ahora siéntate." Le dije sentándome y palmeando el sofá para indicarle que se sentara. "Cuéntame, qué es lo que te preocupa."

"Nunca desvelo mi alma a alguien a quien no puedo mirar a los ojos." Afirmó.

"¿Me estás dando órdenes?" Le dije levantando una ceja confuso.

"Que los dioses se apiaden de mí si llega el día en que pierdo la cabeza tanto como para dar órdenes al gran Aqueron Partenoapeos; no, digamos más bien que pretendía ser una sugerencia amable." Afirmó. "¿Y bien?"

No pude evitar sonreír, era divertido ver cómo se las arreglaba para trastocar sus palabras y seguir diciendo la peor bordería del mundo haciéndote creer que era un halago sin despeinarse ni un pelo.

"¿Contenta?" Le dije sonriendo al quitarme las gafas mostrándole mis ojos.

"Sí, y si no te importa, no te las pongas de nuevo." Me dijo. "Los dos sabemos que tú sabes que yo sé que no las necesitas y desde luego, aunque imponen, prefiero verte los ojos a no verlos y que de pronto tengan color."

Había algo raro allí, hablaba como si supiera algo más, algo sobre mí que nadie más que los dioses sabían; pero con esa mujer, cualquier cosa era posible.

"¿Acaso sabes algo sobre mí que no debieras?"

"¿Acaso es algo que te importe que sepa?" Me contestó. "Vamos, tú sabes mi edad, no me parece tan injusto que yo sepa la tuya. Y aunque seas muy viejo, fuiste humano ¿no? No veo por qué tenga que preocuparte que lo sepa... Vale, prometo no decir que eres más viejo que Matusalen. ¿Contento?"

Juguetona y tentadora, esa era ella.

"Está bien." Le dije al darme cuenta que si sabía algo más, cosa más que debatible, no diría nada. "Yo confío en ti con ese dato, ahora juguemos al juego de niñas ese de tú sabes un secreto mío y ahora me dices uno tuyo."

"Mmmm... te falta el pijama rosa y el esmalte de uñas, pero bueno." Dijo. "Mi graaaaaaan secreto es que por algún motivo, todos mis poderes han desaparecido. Y no, sigo siendo inmortal, como demuestra el hecho de que tenga, tuviera, que tuviera un agujero de lado a lado y siga viva. La zorra esa no permita que me muera por algo así, claro."

"Entiendo que no le tengas aprecio alguno a Artemisa, pero al menos deberías controlar un poco esa lengua, podría darte con otro de los que te hicieron ese agujero si quisiera." Le avisé.

"Dios nos libre de tal cosa." Afirmó. "No sabré lanzar descargas de estas, pero puedo echar maleficios y gafar a la gente."

Sonreí ante esa explicación, era cierto que no todas las mujeres del grupo de cazadores se llevaban especialmente bien con Artie; esta mujer era el ejemplo más claro. Mientras Artemisa controlara sus riendas, no habría problema, pero en el momento en que las soltara... y en algún momento lo haría. Solo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde para nadie el momento en que Artie decidiera comenzar a mostrar algo más de amabilidad hacia esta mujer.

"Y los dioses nos libren a nosotros del juicio final el día que tú pierdas esa lengua que escupa verdades venenosas." Le dije. "Está bien, dame un tiempo, intentaré investigar por qué te fallan tus poderes. Aunque..." Dije girándome en la puerta para verla con los músculos en tensión como si hubiese ido a levantarse para seguirme. "¿Ibas a algún lado?"

"No, claro." Negó. "¿Era esa tu pregunta?"

Sacudí la cabeza, mentía, era evidente, pero supongo que tampoco era algo tan sospechoso.

"Antes de irme, decía que quería saber un poco más de qué poderes estaríamos hablando, para hacerme una idea más aproximada." Le dije.

"Mis conjuros." Afirmó. "No funciona ninguno. Desde el de hacer que mi pelo parezca salido de una revista, hasta el de matar a distancia con ver su cara y saber su nombre, otro conjuro, por cierto."

"Hablando de omnipotencias y demás." Le dije con ironía. "Está bien, miraré a ver qué puedo hacer."

Aquello me comenzaba a escamar un poco, había algo allí que no cuadraba. Uno no descargaba un disparo como el que le habían hecho si no pretendía matar a quien lo recibiera, y desde luego con eso matarían a cualquiera, probablemente incluso a un dios.

(Salto espacio temporal)

(Voz de Fury)

"Oh, por dios... qué peste." Dijo mi hermano cuando le llevamos entre Kirian que llevaba las armas que habíamos conseguido en la armería, y mi hermano y yo que llevábamos la compra para lo que debía ser un mes pero que en casa duraba más bien una o dos semanas.

"Eh, yo conozco ese olor." Afirmó Kirian divertido para perder la sonrisa en una cara de preocupación y sospecha. "Y ahora que caigo, no me huele nada bien."

"¡Eh, desequilibrada!" Le llamé entrando por la puerta. "¡Espero que no estés quemando la casa!"

"Vaya, comienzo a creer que me dices eso desde el cariño." Afirmó desde la cocina apoyándose con una ropa algo... ejem, suelta y delantal en la encimera con una sonrisa de un predador. "¿Ya te has portado como un hombre y has traído algo de comida a casa?"

"Hemos traído un poco de todo." Afirmó Kirian mientras Vane y yo dejábamos unas bolsas en la encimera. "Ten, esto es de parte de Ash." Añadió pasándole una bolsa que ella fue a coger dando la vuelta a la encimera para dejarse ver por completo al fin. "Lo que no sé si lo necesitarás."

Hasta yo entendía por qué hacía ese comentario que la hizo sonreír; y es que atado al muslo llevaba una cartuchera que se sujetaba en la punta al muslo y en la culata al cinturón, y en ella, bien sujeta, una pistola que debido a su falta de olor, parecía indicar que no había sido usada, o bien la habían limpiado demasiado bien y con demasiado esmero.

"Niños… no se tocan." Nos dijo con ironía. "Esto son juguetes de mayores."

"¿Es una automática?" Le preguntó Kirian.

"Automática, nueva y a estrenar." Afirmó sonriendo y cogiendo un trapo de cocina antes de sacarla para mostrársela. "Ah, ah. Yo que tú no haría eso, le dejarás huellas." Dijo apartándola de su alcance cuando fue a tocarla.

"Vale, supongo que no necesito explicarte cómo van esas." Dijo. "Ten, estas son nuevas, pruébatelas." Le dijo pasándole unas botas parecidas a las que llevaba ella las primeras veces que salía de caza.

"Hum… línea unisex, supongo." Dijo sonriendo para ir al sofá a sentarse.

"Digamos que no suelen hacer armas para mujeres por aquí." Le dijo Kirian.

Y yo mismo si no supiera que había cazadoras mujer hubiera dicho que nadie sabía que las hubiera; pero Lili no era la primera que veía, aunque sí la que conocía.

"Dejar eso para otro rato." Le dije fijándome en los vaqueros a los que habían cortado las piernas y se veían deshilachados y una camiseta ancha que obviamente había recortado dejando ver el estómago. "¿Y tu ropa pija?"

"No me gusta cocinar con ella." Negó provándose las botas mientras Kirian le enseñaba las cuchillas retráctiles de la punta. "Me gusta cocinar cómoda, siempre he considerado mi casa como mi templo, hasta que llegué aquí y resultó que cualquiera puede entrar."

"Y yo que pensaba que comodidad y Lili eran sinónimos de ponerse como dios te trajo al mundo…" Le dije vacilando.

"Lo hubiera hecho, de no ser porque sabía que vendríais." Afirmó mirando una daga oculta en un reloj y sin mirarme siquiera haciendome quedar a cuadros al imaginármela solo con el delantal pero sin nada más mientras en mi hermano el asombro por la contestación le duraba bastante menos y en Kirian le duraba apenas un suspiro.

"Oh, y Amanda te manda una caja." Afirmó tras mostrarle todo lo que le había llevado.

"¿Un antigo compañero de gremio y no has echado un ojo?" Le dijo ella con ironía volviendo a calzarse sus sandalias que me parecían más bien de la época celta-antigua.

"Digamos que cuando me amenaza con que me caiga una maldición si me atrevo a echar un ojo, hasta el más valiente se lo piensa como… un millón de veces." Afirmó mientras ella abría la bolsita. "¿Y bien?"

"Confirmo mis sospechas de que tu mujer no es nadie normal precisamente y me veo obligada a pedirte que le des las gracias de mi parte." Le dijo divertida cerrándo la bolsa de nuevo antes de hacer un movimiento extremadamente rápido antes de que Vane gimiera del susto y me girara como Kirian para ver que tenía un arma clavada en la piel contra la encimera justo a centímetros de un libro gordo que fue lo que Lili cogió tras saltar del sofá e ir con movimientos elegantes.

"Voy a daros un consejo." Afirmó. "Nunca, jamás, en la vida toquéis un libro mágico de una bruja. ¿Motivo? Generalmente suele ser lo último que hacéis en esta vida."

"O sea, otro arma más." Afirmé con ironía pero con curiosidad sobre ese trasto que a simple vista parecía un libro sin más.

"No siempre." Afirmó guardándolo en el único arcón de la casa que nunca había visto cambiar lo más mínimo, ni siquiera parecer abierto y volver a ponerle el candado en la cerradura.

"Eh, ese candado es nuevo." Observé al darme cuenta.

"Digamos que ahora mismo no estoy para ponerme a protegerlo mejor." Afirmó.

"¿Tampoco se puede tocar?" Dijo Kirian.

"Si lo tocas, duele; si le haces algo para forzarlo, ten por seguro que te va a doler y horrores; pero si lo abres…" Afirmó con una sonrisa que te ponía los pelos de punta.

"Ja, ja. Seguro." Le dije. "¿Y cómo es que tú estás sentada encima y no te pasa nada?"

"Sabe quién es su dueña." Afirmó dándole unas palmaditas suaves.

"Bueno, pues yo voy a ir yéndome." Dijo Kirian. "He ido a hacer el encargo de Ash, te lo he traído, veo que te manejas bien con todo… me voy a recoger a mi mujer."

"Suerte." Le dijo ella. "A ver si un día venís a verme; me encantará hablar con tu mujer."

No fue hasta que Kirian no se fue, que Vane no abrió el morro.

"Yo si no te importa me gustaría quedarme un poco más." Dijo Vane.

"Claro, sin problema." Dijo ella. "Podemos ir a coger un par de birritas y me cuentas lo que sea."

"Que sean tres." Le dije.

"Tú tienes manos para cogerlas."

(Salto espacio temporal)

"Madre mía, lo tuyo sí que es una hembra fuerte." Me dijo Vane mientras nos tomábamos la tecera cerveza y Lili estaba en el baño tras la segunda.

"Di lo que quieras pero me gusta." Le dije.

"¿Y cómo llevas lo de tu…?" Me dijo señalándome al miembro.

"Bueno, digamos que no estoy pasando hambre." Afirmé con ironía.

"¿Entonces tú y ella…?" Me dijo.

"Ahá."

Un segundo, cualquier hermano mío se hubiera alegrado de aquella noticia, cualquiera salvo…

"¿No se supone que deberías alegrarte?" Le dije.

"Sí, es que… bueno, he estado… digamos que investigando."

"¿Y?" Le dije llevándome la botella a la boca.

"Digamos que hay algo que no cuadra en ella." Afirmó. "Y cuanto más ahondo en el problema más perdido estoy y más oscuro me parece todo."

Vale, eso sí sonaba raro.

"Define oscuro." Le dije.

"A los dioses no parece importarles su presencia." Dijo levantando un dedo. "Está con otros cazadores y no tiene problemas en usar poderes... o el hecho de que sabe cosas que nadie más podría pero no recuerda nada de su pasado."

Sí, bueno, eso era un poco sospechoso, pero al parecer Aqueron, su propio jefe no tenía ninguna duda de ella, y yo ya sabía por qué no recordaba nada de su pasado.

"Digamos que no es una simple cazadora." Le dije. "Entonces ya no es tan raro."

"Aún siento una simple cazadora es... bueno, sería un poco raro." Afirmó.


	34. CAPÍTULO 34: CACERÍAS EN LOS PANTANOS

**CAPÍTULO 34:**** CACERÍAS EN LOS PANTANOS.**

(Voz de Fury)

"¿Ya se ha ido tu hermano?" Me preguntó Lili sin abrir siquiera los ojos en la bañera con una capa de espuma del jabón con olor a flores de prado fresco.

"Ha ido a buscar a Fang." Afirmé. "Vendrán a buscarnos a la noche para dar una vuelta porque Talón ha vuelto a sentir movimientos raros por el pantano."

"Y supongo que no son ni cocodrilos ni ningún otro animal salvaje." Me dijo.

"Talón es un celta, tiene cierto feeling con los animales salvajes." Le dije sonriendo con ironía sabiendo que ella también tenía ese don.

"Vale, me apetece hacer una excursión, podemos ir a echar un ojo cuando el sol caiga un poco." Afirmó.

"Por cierto, aún no me has dicho nunca cómo es posible que siendo una cazadora puedas poner siquiera un pie al sol mientras este aún no ha caído." Le dije metiéndome en el agua.

"Tratos." Afirmó divertida. "Sirve siempre a un dios pero nunca des la espalda a las negociaciones con otros."

"Y eso significa…" Le dije.

"Bel, es el dios del fuego, así que digamos que se lleva muy bien con los dioses del sol." Afirmó divertida pero sin abrir aún los ojos siquiera. "Me conviene mucho estar a buenas con cuantos más dioses mejor, y sirviendo como sirvo a Bel, Cerunnos y Lilith, te aseguro que salir de día o de noche no es un problema demasiado grande para mí. Obviamente lo de salir de día no es mi pasión, me cuesta un poco, pero como recuerdas, no me es imposible."

"¿No se supone que sirves a Artemisa?" Le dije pinchándole con un dedo el pecho y haciéndola mirarme por fín.

"Sí, bueno, esa zorra tiene la correa que va a mi collar, pero digamos que suele tenerme con una cadena bastante larga que me de libertad pero me retiene de ir a hacer mis cositas a su precioso jardín." Afirmó echando la cabeza hacia atrás. "Así que tampoco me quejo. Lo que me extraña es que aún no me haya pedido que me vuelva a ir a mi lado de la vaya tras haberle ayudado a proteger su jardín."

"No lo entiendo." Le dije. "Tú no eres una katagaria, entonces por qué hablas de ti misma como si fueses una perra."

"¿Qué es eso de katagaria?" Me dijo con ironía. "Además yo solo hablaba con una metáfora, porque al fin y al cabo, los cazadores oscuros solo somos los perros de caza y presa de esa zorra de Artemisa."

Ella una perra de presa, y yo un lobo. Éramos una gran pareja, y ella que no lo sabía.

"¿Ocurre algo con lo de que sea solo una perra díscola?" Me dijo.

"Jamás se me habría ocurrido." Le dije sonriendo divertido y feliz. "Es solo que yo te hubiera denominado como una loba."

"Hum." Dijo echándose hacia atrás en un gesto relajado.

"No me digas, no te gustan los lobos." Le dije sabiendo de antemano su negación.

"Claro que sí." Dijo. "Son unos animales preciosos y muy nobles. Siempre me han gustado." Afirmó para sonreír y sacudir la cabeza. "¿Sabes que en mi país me encantaba correr con ellos?"

"No."

"Algunas noches, cuando acababa pronto con el trabajo o no tenía trabajo que hacer me dedicaba a ir al bosque más cercano y correteaba un poco hasta que encontraba una manada." Afirmó para mover la mano gesticulando. "Me conocía a todas las manadas del país, he visto crecer las manadas de los alrededores de mi casa, he crecido con la manada de Tara, les he visto nacer, crecer, formar familia y morir. He acompañado a algunos a morir a casa, con honor, siempre con su honor intacto."

La escuché hablar sobre su vida en su hogar durante un buen rato, me maravillaba oír esa confesión de sus labios y aún más el cariño que desprendía con sus palabras y su voz.

Por un segundo me imaginé como lobo, corriendo con ella en la noche, siendo un cachorro acunado en sus brazos mientras me alimentaba con un odre de cabra que podía morder para mamar, durmiéndome en su regazo y cuando crecía un poco más, con ella durmiendo contra mi pellejo unas horas porque se juntaba a la manada.

"Así que ya ves, soy una loca que vive en medio de ningún lado y que juega con lobos que podrían matarla fácilmente de ser humana." Me dijo. "¿Ves? Ahora sí tienes un motivo para llamarme demente."

"No se me ocurriría llamártelo por algo así." Afirmé. "A mí también me gusta eso."

"No me digas que eres un protector de la naturaleza y todo eso." Me dijo con ironía.

"Eh, no esperarías que me gustasen los 'perros de bolso' esos ¿no?" Le dije decidiendo que no parecía querer insultar.

"No, te veía más... no sé... ¿de tigre?" Me dijo.

"¿Y por qué no de lobo?" Le dije un poco sorprendido.

"No sé, a veces podrías parecer uno, pero... creo que tienes demasiada fuerza como para ser uno, además, eres demasiado inestable."

Habló la chica que tan pronto estaba suave como un gatito, que te mordía y apuntaba a arrancarte la cabeza como si fuese una cruel pantera.

"Vale, dejemos los animales." Le dije. "Mis hermanos van a venir a buscarnos para ir al pantano."

"Vale, prepararé un picnic." Afirmó levantando un pulgar.

(Salto espacio temporal)

"¿Has traído un par de cervezas en esa cesta mágica?" Le preguntó Fang a Lili.

"Eh, no hemos venido aquí de picnic." Le dijo Vane por el comunicador que llevábamos puesto.

"Estoy un poco separada." Afirmó Lili. "Te puedo dejar la lata colgada de una rama para que no la muerda nada más."

"Eres un sol." Afirmó mi hermano.

"Bueno... vamos a hacer esto más fácil..." Murmuré antes de convertirme en lobo y patearme la oreja hasta intentar ponerme el sonotone comunicador bien; suerte que iba con algo que se te sujetaba al oído por dentro como si fuese una ventosa.

La verdad es que ser un humano no tiene nada de malo, me gustaban las hembras humanas pero desde que descubrí a las lobas había cambiado de gustos hacia ellas, porque eran más duras, más difíciles de complacer y sobre todo porque siempre que estaban en celo era un alucine si te elegían. Podías estar perfectamente un día entero sin parar, cansaba pero era alucinante; sin embargo, cuando vi una loba y la olí tratando de identificarla, quien vino a mi mente al imaginarme montando a esa misma hembra fue Lili, la loba se trasformó en ella en mi mente y yo adopté la forma humana en mi mente.

"_Mierda… algún día me matarán por esto…_" Gemí en mi mente.

Siempre desde hacía mucho había tenido bien claro que prefería ser un lobo a un humano, prefería a las lobas que a las humanas y desde luego, desde que la conocí y abrió la boca, había tenido bien claro que prefería cualquier otra hembra a aquella cazadora loca.

Sin embargo, cuando captaba un rastro de hembra en celo era ella la que venía a mi mente, cuando veía una hembra interesante, enseguida venía su cara a mi mente…

"_Va a volverme loco._" Pensé sacudiendo la cabeza.

Fue justo entonces cuando noté algo extraño, algo demasiado raro, algo que me hizo correr y pegar la tripa al suelo en cuanto entendí.

(Salto espacio temporal)

(Voz de Lili)

"Eh, capullo." Dije tras llevar casi media hora dando vueltas por el pantano en silencio. "¿Y si sales de una vez? Tu ocultación es penosa."

Nadie sale a la vista.

"Vaya… ¿eres tímido?" Le digo mientras preparo un arma en mi mano escondida pero lista para entrar en acción si lo necesito. "Sal ratita… deja que te vea la colita…" Canturreo con ironía.

Tampoco responde a esa clara incitación, pero no necesito el hechizo de empatizar para notar la furia en el ambiente.

"Vaya… además de cobarde sin honor… tsk, tsk, tsk." Afirmé.

Es entonces, justo entonces cuando noto un punto de fuerza en ese aura de ira y lanzo una ráfata de disparos en línea desde ese punto con la certeza de que le dará al menos una. Y así es cuando oigo el gemido de dolor antes de saltar por él y verle tirado en el suelo con una flecha en el corazón y otra en plena pierna.

"Patético…" Le insulto mientras saco la flecha y le apuñalo de lleno en un punto que le hace convertirse en un charco de tinta en el suelo.

"¿Te parece esto estar trabajando bien?" Me dice una voz que reconozco fácilmente.

"¿Qué quieres ahora?" Le digo sin mirarle siquiera puesto que sé quién es. "¿No deberías estar planeando tonterías para matar a tu hermanastro?"

"Eso te corresponde a ti." Afirmó.

"No puedo hacer cien cosas a la vez, así que en eso, y para evitar problemas, te concedo el honor de pensar el plan y decirmelo para que lo haga." Añado haciéndole una reverencia casi de mofa justo antes de que me coja del pelo con violencia tirando para hacerme mirar a sus ojos con color.

"Escúchame, zorra." Me dice molesto. "Es posible que hayas podido engañar a esos dos, pero a mí no me vas a engañar. Sé que tramas algo, y no pienso quitarte los ojos de encima."

"Estoy acostumbrada a mirones." Le contesto justo antes de que unos lobos se tiren por él para que él los mate sin problemas.

"¿Estas son tus escoltas?" Me dice. "¿Animales estúpidos?"

"No." Afirmo encañonándole desde la distancia con la ballesta cargada con una flecha mojada en algo… 'especial'. "Pero mi amiguita de aquí sí."

"No serás capaz." Afirma descomponiendo la cara.

"Ah… veo que ya sabes lo que es…" Le digo complacida.

"¿De dónde lo has sacado?" Me pregunta intentando acercarse para retroceder a un amago mío de disparar.

"Es un presente de alguien que me aprecia mucho y que prefiere verme viva." Afirmo con ironía. "Cuando es un dios con quien juego, prefiero ir con las espaldas bien cubiertas. No te preocupes, cumpliré mi trato. Pero agradecería que en el futuro no te acercases a mí con esas maneras. La próxima vez podría decidir no arriesgarme tanto y disparar antes."

"No vas a poder librarte de mí así, zorra." Afirma desapareciendo en una voluta de humo.

"Ya, claro, cómo no." Afirmo bajando el arma y suspirando antes de notar el dolor punzante de las heridas del enfrentamiento en mis piernas y brazos. "Dichosos charcos de tinta… nunca saben con qué cazador es mejor no meterse en un día malo…"

Entonces uno de los lobos regresa, pensaba que no había sobrevivido ninguno, o al menos que ninguno iba a volver a acercárseme; pero ahí ha regresado uno que se sienta frente a mí y me mira con la cabeza ladeada.

"Qué narices, buen chico." Le digo suavemente. "Gracias a tus compañeros y a ti he salvado el pellejo para ver un nuevo día." Afirmo moviendo la mano suavemente hacia él incitándole a acercarse. "Tienes mala suerte, amigo… me has pillado en baja forma. Te hubiera dado un trozo de carne jugosa, pero… hoy me temo que no puedo ni salir indemne de una disputa con un par de charcos de tinta."

Cualquiera que me pudiera oír pensaría que estaba loca por hablar con unos animales salvajes como si fuesen personas y me entendiesen, pero yo sabía que realmente me entendían. No entender como una persona, pero sí entendían el concepto de lo que quería decirles.

Y el lobo se levantó y se acercó; me olió un segundo las heridas y entonces me miró antes de regresar su mirada a las heridas.

"Sí, amigo." Le dije sonriendo con ironía. "Ya sé que me han tocado. Pero no te preocupes, cuando llegue a casa me las atenderé."

Siempre he tenido buen feeling con los lobos, pero lo de este se lleva la palma, no solo se acerca más aún sino que además me lame las heridas con cuidado dejándome atónita ante esa cercanía con un animal salvaje al que acabo de conocer.

Sin embargo, sonrío ablandada ante ese gesto y le acaricio la cabeza.

"Buen chico… lástima que los hombres no sean igual que los lobos…" Murmuro más para mí.

(Salto espacio temporal)

(Voz de Vane)

Hoy hemos tenido una noche algo… peculiar. No solo ha sido movida sino que además hemos tenido un par de encontronazos con la antigua manada. Y no es que me haya gustado tener que hacerlo pero he tenido que hacer daño a algunos y escapar con un salto en el tiempo en línea vertical de avance para despistarlos sabiendo que les costaría un rato encontrar mi rastro de nuevo.

Hemos encontrado una cantidad inusual de daimons patéticos por allí y entre Fang y yo hemos matado bastantes, el problema es que llevamos bastante rato sin ver a Fury y desde luego no hemos vuelto a ver a Lili desde que nos separamos al comenzar la noche, y ya comienza a amanecer.

"¿Has encontrado algo?" Le pregunto a Fang.

"Aparte de caquitas de bicho, cadáveres de lobo y charcos de tinta… nada." Me dijo.

"Me preocupa un poco que se haga de día y sigan por ahí sin saber nosotros dónde están." Le confieso.

Apenas diez minutos después, el sol es ya algo intenso, así que me preocupo.

"Fang, vuelve al Santuario." Le digo. "Voy a buscarles y cuando estemos en casa te llamaré."

(Salto espacio temporal)

(Voz de Vane)

"Vamos… otra vez no…" Llamé a Lili mientras temblaba bajo el armazón excabado en la tierra del pantano que había improvisado para refugiarla de los rayos de sol que habían vuelto a producirle quemaduras leves en la piel. "Joder… vuelve a hacerte la sabihonda con lo de que puedes salir al sol porque eres amante de algún dios."

El tiempo pasa demasiado rápido, casi ni me ha dado tiempo de excavar la cueva en mi forma animal y meterla allí casi plegada sobre si misma para taponar yo la entrada como he podido con mi propio cuerpo para que se suma en la oscuridad más absoluta.

Pero aparte de mantenerme a su lado y cuidar que no entre ni un rayo de sol no puedo hacer mucho más.

"Joder, tía. Despierta de una vez." Le digo.

Y por una vez, cuando le doy un golpe suave para moverla, me llevo de regalo que esté a punto de cortarme el cuello, lo que sí noto es un dolor punzante en un lado de la garganta al clavárseme algo antes de comprobar que tiene los ojos entornados antes de verme y sacar lo que quiera que me hubiera clavado para cerrar los ojos.

"Ah, solo eres tú…" Dice antes de gemir de dolor tocándose el costado donde le alcanzó de pleno un rayo de sol antes de darme cuenta.

"Eh, bruja." Le digo cogiendo mi camiseta que mojé en agua fresca del pantano. "Estate quieta. Esto no será Vichí de París pero al menos está fresca, te ayudará." Afirmo colocándosela con cuidado sobre la quemadura.

Por una vez no me hace nada, tan solo gruñe algo así como que quién me ha pedido ayuda pero luego le pillo dando las gracias sin voz ni mirarme siquiera, así que sonrío.

"Bueno, yo también estoy un poco débil." Le digo mientras le cubro de nuevo con mi camisa y chaqueta mojadas para aliviarle un poco la quemazón de sus heridas. "Así que como tapono la entrada agradecería que no te movieras mucho para no hacerme mover."

De nuevo su respuesta no es para nada la usual, no me dice nada, ni me gruñe ni nada. Definitivamente eso no es normal, más que nada porque nunca la he visto triste y ahora parece triste.

"Vale, qué te preocupa ahora." Le digo.

"Nada." Afirma. "Parece como si los dioses me hubieran abandonado. Estoy reducida al nivel de una mera humana, privada de todos mis privilegios y ni siquiera soy humana porque el sol me hace daño."

Vale, puedo entenderla al menos un poco.

"No te preocupes." Le digo mirando fuera por encima de mi hombro antes de volver a mirarla. "Podemos estar aquí hasta que se ponga el sol. No es cómodo ni amplio pero al menos está a oscuras."

Pasamos un rato en silencio, lo único que oigo es su respiración y la mía entremezcladas en el aire puesto que ella respira un poco fuerte como si sufriera y yo la mantengo un poco más calmada por estar medianamente bien.

"¿Tienes hambre?"

"¿Tienes algo comestible?"

"Creo que alguien me coló una barrita de alpiste con algo de chocolate en la chaqueta." Le digo recordando que hay algo.

"Deberías guardarla." Me dice.

"También puedo darte algo diferente." Afirmo tras unos segundos de silencio rozándome la muñeca con duda de si por ahí saldría suficiente comida para ella o se cerraría al poco.

"Ahórrate las delicadezas y galanterías." Me dice. "Ahora mismo lo único que parece protegerme de la vida o la muerte eres tú. Creo que prefiero que no te muevas."

"Puedes morderme la pierna." Le digo estirando un poco hasta tocarle el hombro contrario a mi lado sin problema. "Prometo no moverme lo más mínimo."

"No lo necesito." Afirma.

Las horas se hacen eternas allí, además no parece dispuesta a darme conversación, de hecho parece dormir al cabo de un rato y yo decido que es un momento como otro cualquiera para echarme una cabezadita.

(Salto espacio temporal)

No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado, pero de pronto oigo una voz familiar.

"¿Fury?" Me llaman. "¿Eres tú?"

"No puedo moverme hasta que no caiga el sol." Afirmo reconociendo la voz de Vane.

"Escucha." Oigo que me dice Talon. "Ash nos ha dado una idea, cuando te digamos tienes que moverte y cogerla para sacarla. No te preocupes, nosotros la cogeremos y nos encargaremos."

"Está herida." Les digo. "Y ya van dos veces que se quema con el sol del amanecer. ¿Qué coño pasa?"

"Que viene con un superpoder muy chungo y se le ha acabado." Afirma Fang antes de grañir con el golpe de una colleja.

"Parece que le ha quedado el básico de los cazadores." Me dice Talon. "Pero no te preocupes, tenemos todo listo aquí fuera. Y… ahora."

No sé si puedo acabar de fiarme de ellos para protegerla, pero son mi hermano y un cazador que consiguió su liberación, creo que eso son motivos suficientes para confiar un poco.

La cojo con cuidado, sigue durmiendo y por un momento pienso que está en coma mientras la saco con cuidado por la abertura que hice antes de notar cómo tiran de ella y salir a una oscuridad casi completa rota por luces sencillas de linterna de baja calidad. Y entonces veo cómo meten a Lili en una bolsa para cadáveres de La Morge.

"Tranquilo…" Me dice Vane sujetándome con Fang.

"Este es un pequeño truco que nos enseñó Kyrian." Me dice Talon medio sonriendo. "Dentro de una de estas, no puede entrar nada de luz."

"Me da mal yuyu." Afirmo.

"Ellos tienen razón." Afirma Lili mientras mis hermanos la ayudan a subir y entrar en la bolsa de LaMorgue. "Si no me da el sol, no me puede hacer ningún mal."

Seguía sin acabar de convencerme, pero si ella decía que estaba bien, entonces supongo que tenía que pensar lo mismo.

"Tenemos que llegar en un suspiro a casa." Les dije.

"Déjalo en mis manos lo de llegar ella pronto." Afirmó Vane. "Puedo ir adelantándome y luego volver a por otros."

"O podemos ir en coche y moto." Dijo Talon.

"Creo que prefiero llegar antes que en un vehículo" Afirmé.

"OH, por dios… ¿es que no puedes vivir sin mí un rato?" Me dijo el saco de muerto. "Lo que daría yo por poder ir en la moto en vez de aquí dentro."

"Entonces serías carbonilla de cazadora" Le dijo Fang con ironía. "Eh, siempre quise decir eso. Que alguien se convertiría en la ceniza de mis botas."

"No tiene gracia." Le dijimos casi todos.

"Qué, para un cazador no tiene gracia que te digan que te convertirás en cenizas." Nos dijo Talón. "Es la peor muerte que puede haber."

"Eh, ni se os ocurra abrirme el saco." Afirmó Lili desde dentro del mismo. "Si muero al menos que sea matando a un montón de daimons porque me enboscaron miles de ellos."

"Ala… creída…" Le dijimos bromeando.

(Salto espacio temporal)

(Voz de Lili)

Hacía tiempo que no notaba este dolor. Desde que la diosa Lilith me enseñó su mágia no había tenido que preocuparme por la restricción del sol, incluso cuando más débil estuve, mis poderes me permitían ocultar el sol como si de una especie de noche en día se tratase.

La última vez, me costó caminar por el delgado límite entre la vida y la eternidad como sombra, pero desperté.

Y esta vez no fue diferente.

Días u horas, no lo sé, pero finalmente abrí los ojos. Pestañeé un poco y me centré en las voces que oía. Reconocía algunas.

"Lleva días, así." Decía Fury. "¡Joder, haced el favor de hacer algo!"

"Fury, cál-ma-te." Le decía su hermano, Vane. "No te conviene tocar las narices a Aqueron."

"No podemos hacer nada." Decía Ash. "Despertará, pero podría tener problemas más gordos cuando lo haga. Hasta ahora van dos veces que está así."

"Sí, pero nosotros nos herimos un poco de vez en cuando y no pasa nada." Dijo otra voz mientras me levantaba en mi cama.

"Talon era el único que podía sanar más rápido." Afirmó Ash. "Además, nunca habéis recibido tanta cantidad de luz solar de golpe, ni mucho menos en tánta área."

Palabrería, palabrería… chasqué los dedos para vestirme, pero no ocurrió nada. Entonces recordé que por algún motivo, mi poder había desaparecido y me froté los ojos maldiciendo a todo para levantarme y buscar mi ropa.

Si no acababa pronto con aquello, pronto los dioses vendrían por mí. Si no eran unos serían otros.

Tenía varios enemigos, no me convenía granjearme más aún y más peligrosos si llegaban a la conclusión de que, uniéndose, podrían hacer lo que quisieran conmigo. Por no contar con que no supieran ya lo de mi pérdida de poderes.

Al final encontré lo que buscaba y comencé a ponérmelo. Sin darme cuenta comencé a rezar en celta antiguo para pedir suerte para poder llevar a cabo mi plan y salir bien parada, o al menos salir viva de aquello, porque todo se había ido al traste, necesitaba más tiempo, pero no lo tenía. Tenía que acelerar todo.

(Salto espacio temporal)

(Voz de Fury)

"Eh, me la pela lo que hagáis vosotros para curaros." Le dije a todos los cazadores que había allí. "Lo que quiero es que curéis a esa pija insoportable para que vuelva a darme la tabarra por todo."

"Haré como que no he oído eso, capuyo." Afirmó la aludida desde la puerta de su habitación. "Y no, no necesito ayuda, estoy perfectamente. Me voy a ir a dar una vuelta y a abrir la veda de caza de daimons. Y no Ash, me la pela lo que pueda decir la normativa de ello, lo que diga la zorra de la jefa o lo que puedas decir tú porque voy a ir, digáis lo que digáis." Afirmó pasando de todo y moviéndose como si no estuviésemos por allí, ajustándose cosas que sacaba de cajones, de encima de las superficies y demás, casi todo cuchillos y armas varias además de armas de fuego que cargó y apuntó antes de ponérselas por correas. "Si no queréis echar una mano agradecería que os quedárais en casita, podéis esperaros aquí como niñas haciendo pijama-partys y cuando vuelva os traeré un poco de helado, solo tenéis que decirme el sabor, y no, carne cruda no es un sabor válido. Ash, no suelo hacerlo pero agradecería que no te metieras en esto, porque por muy jefe que seas te aseguro que no vas a pararme y aprecio un poco mi cuello como para convertirme en sombra, cosa que haré gustosa cuando acabe de vengarme por fastidiarme unas de mis ropas favoritas y darme esa jaqueca del copón antes en los pantanos, además de…"

"Coño, Fury." Me dijo Fang. "¿Se puede saber dónde tiene esa el botón de apagado? Me pone que se pongan en plan mandonas, pero es que no habla, escupe palabras y no me cuesco de nada."

"Creo que a estas alturas es imposible callarla." Afirmé mientras acababa junto a la puerta de salida eligiendo unas llaves de entre un manojo de llaveros y llaves. "Eh, espera."

"No necesito niñera." Afirmó.

"Fury, no puedes ir en contra de alguien que no sabes quién es." Me dijo Vane.

"Estoy con ella." Afirmé. "De morir que sea matando a cuantos más daimons mejor. Además, no quiero morir joven."

"Ella tampoco va a ir a ningún lado. ¿No, Ash?" Le dijo Talon.

"Enfrentarse solo a un puñado de daimons por venganza no es una gran idea." Coincidió Kirian.

"Lili, no puedes ir." Afirmó Ash.

"Eh, después de esto voy a ser una sombra de todas formas." Afirmó ella encogiéndose de hombros. "Así que me apetece liarla parda antes de ser una símple sombra que vague por ahí."

Vale, eso me dejó de piedra, miré a Ash pero él no hizo nada.

"Está bien." Le dijo. "Te doy un par de horas, luego iré por ti, estés donde estés."

"¿Me echarás una mano?" Le dijo ella con voz de no tragárselo.

"Procura que no te maten, tienes que llegar a un juicio con la cabeza en los hombros." Le dijo.


	35. CAPÍTULO 35: CACERÍAS Y DECISIONES

**CAPÍTULO ****35: CACERÍAS Y DECISIONES.**

(Voz de Fury)

"¿Segura que es por ahí?" Le pregunté a Lili antes de que le diera un puñetazo a una puerta con cristal para romperlo y meter el brazo por el agujero para abrirla sin problemas.

"No puedes ir con las manos vacías." Afirmó. "Vamos a comprar armas específicas."

"A mí me parece robar." Afirmé. "Y normalmente no me importaría."

"No, nosotros cogemos la mercancía y le dejamos el dinero en la caja." Afirmó. "Puede que no pueda hacer truquitos, pero sigo manteniendo mi moral intacta."

La verdad es que comenzaba a darme un poco de miedo lo decidida que estaba y lo planeado que parecía tenerlo todo.

Por no hablar de sus ropas. Nunca la había visto vestida así, con una camisa sexy pero victoriana-gótica verde musgo con corsé negro de cuero incluído. Pantalones de piel que se le ajustaban como una segunda piel y botas altas con los gemelos descubiertos pero que por delante le llegaban hasta la rodilla y donde había visto meter y sacar en la puntera una cuchilla y los tacones estacas retráctiles ambos. Y para darle un toque aún más siniestro, llevaba una gabardía hasta los gemelos y abierta pero de un material que por el olor me recordaba al keblar, metidos en los puños por dentro de unos guantes negros de keblar seguro, ajustados a la muñeca pero sueltos en el puño de camisa, por llamarlo así.

"No he preguntado antes, pero… ¿y esa ropa tan sexy?" Le dije.

"Mi seguro de vida." Afirmó.

"No es pija, pero aún así te queda… de lujo." Afirmé mientras abría un agujero con una daba que llevaba oculta en la bota y saltábamos dentro para encontrarnos en medio de una madriguera llena de daimons.

"¡Fury, podríamos morir hoy!" Afirmó alarmada mientras nos rodeaban todos con cara de asesinos.

"Sí, supongo que no es momento para ligar." Afirmé poniéndome en guardia.

"¡No!" Me dijo casi riéndo pero desde luego sonriendo. "Pero yo siempre he dicho que incluso en tu muerte uno debe destilar cierto estilo. Además, esta ropa me hace sentir cómoda." Afirmó acuchillando un par de daimons antes de tirarse por más.

Desde luego, cómoda era lo último que se te venía a la mente cuando la veías.

(Salto espacio temporal)

(Voz de Ash)

"Desde luego…" Murmuré cuando vi el panorama cuando encontramos a Lili con Fury en un almacén con pinta de haber sido quemado hacía nada.

"No te quejes, jefazo." Me dijo Lili intentando levantarse con un gesto de dolor sin poder y frotándose el ojo para ver la sangre y limpiarse la mano en la camiseta que había quedado llena de sangre con rasgaduras antes de mirarme con el ojo sano pero hinchado. "Tres agujeros en una noche, voy envejeciendo, mi record estaba en ocho en una noche genial."

"Estás hecha unos zorros." Le dije. "Y no sabes las consecuencias de todo esto."

"Sí, creo que mejor de lo que piensas." Afirmó levantándose con ayuda de los dos Kattalakis que quedaban sanos. "Dejarme, necesito ir al Santuario, quiero un trago."

"No creo que estés en condiciones." Le dijo Vane.

"Lo necesito, y me lo he ganado." Afirmó. "Voy a por mi moto y me tomo una botella entera. Puede ser a la salud del que me lleve o puede ser por mi muerte cada día más próxima."

"Al menos vamos primero por casa." Le dijo Fury levantándose en no mejores condiciones y también casi jadeando. "No podemos irnos a por esa ronda si vamos hechos unos zorros. Además, podríamos cogernos una botella y ponernos como cubas en casa."

"Nah, necesito ver a los osos." Afirmó ella. "Tal vez un poco de Dev…"

"Vale, está bien." Cedió Fury. "Una ducha, nos cambiamos y vamos al Santuario. Pero nada de cenar allí."

"No puedo cenar una dieta de un solo alimento." Afirmó.

"Y creo que a tus alimentos no les gustará saber que lo son, y que no son los únicos." Le dijo él.

Allí estaba pasando algo raro, no solo por aquello sino además por cómo parecían estar hablando y saber ambos de qué hablaban. Pero ya había visto cómo acabaría todo, sabía que tarde o temprano, Fury vendría a preguntarme cómo sacarla de allí. El problema era que ese 'tarde' fuera demasiado tarde.

"Deberías descansar." Le dije.

"Lo que debería o no es cosa mía." Me dijo. "Y tú deberías ir preparando mi juicio. Supongo que esta vez me la he ganado."

"Un sabio dijo que si juegas con fuego te acabas quemando." Le advertí.

"Me gusta jugar con el fuego." Afirmó. "Hace la vida más divertida."

Podía ver lo que quería hacer, estaba intentando pasar la línea, de momento estaba justo encima, pero en el momento en que pusiera un pie fuera… Ya había perdido a varios de los mejores hombres en nuestras filas, unos con final trágico y otros como el caso de Kirian, Talon o Valerio, con final feliz para ellos. Y yo siempre había preferido el final feliz, aunque me doliera.

"_Lili._" La llamé haciendo uso de mis poderes mentales. "_No sé en lo que andas metida, pero vas a acabar muerta._"

"_Si muero esta noche ya, te aseguro que me moriré en una cama, y espero que me mate un buen macho, que llene mi tripa de alimento y calme el hambre de mi carne._" Afirmó con ironía y una voz mental desafiante.

"Fury, necesito hablar contigo." Afirmé.

"No puede irse sola." Me contestó.

"Yo puedo acompañarla." Afirmó Vane. "Puede venir a nuestra casa y Bride la ayudará con las heridas."

"No necesito ayuda." Dijo Lili.

"Todos nos quedaríamos más tranquilos si al menos te echaran uno ojo a esto." Afirmó.

"No voy a ir." Repite.

"Ve con él." Le mando. "Y no, no es una sugerencia."

"Dios, lloricas." Dijo ella. "Está bien, de todos modos iba a dejar que me llevaran."

"Eso está mejor." Afirmamos tanto Fury como yo.

"Entonces nos vemos allí." Dijo ella despidiéndose con la mano y caminando con Vane a un lado y Fang al otro controlándola mientras andaba para que no se cayera.

"Al grano, Parthenopaeus." Me dijo Fury. "¿Qué es lo que querías de mí?"

"Nada, solo informarte de un pequeño detalle que no sé si te habrás dado cuenta sobre la mujer a la que, sospecho, te has vinculado." Le dije decidiendo no tomar en cuenta su tono de molestia y ataque. "No sé si te habrás dado cuenta de que últimamente acaba siempre peor parada, y eso me preocupa un poco."

"No te preocupes, nosotros le echamos un ojo." Me dijo un poco más calmado. "¿Acaso piensas que no podamos mantenerla con vida que es para lo que se les paga?"

Así que ella les pagaba por aquello.

"No dudo que a cualquiera podríais darle un mínimo de cobertura contra casi cualquier cosa." Afirmé. "Pero los dos sabemos que 'ella' no es 'cualquiera'. ¿Me explico?"

"Muy bien." Dijo tras pensarlo unos segundos. "¿Qué sugieres?"

"¿Qué tal si comienzas por contarme lo que sepas de ella?" Le dije.

"¿Para qué quieres saberlo?" Me dijo poniéndose en guardia.

"No revelar datos innecesarios que no quiera que sepas." Le dije. "Y te advierto que es casi como una hija para mí, como todos los cazadores. Sé todo lo que necesito saber sobre ella y más."

"Digamos que sé algo sobre ella, sobre quién fue y lo que le pasó." Afirmó seguro. "Y sé algo sobre que sus poderes no son exactamente como los del resto."

"¿Y sabías que no los está usando o por qué?" Le tanteé.

"No." Dijo. "Sabía que últimamente no anda demasiado fina. Lo que no sé es por qué, pero sospecho que no por voluntad propia porque le están dando por todos lados."

"No puede usarlos." Afirmé. "Había una cláusula de letra pequeña en su contrato y sospecho que pueda ser por eso, y puesto que no puedo hablar con quien le enseñó esos 'truquitos' porque está en un círculo algo aparte de lo que pueda contactar, sospecho que por ahora la de la letra pequeña es la teoría más factible dado que sé que su reclutamiento no fue en condiciones normales dado que a ningún otro cazador en la historia se le borró la memoria del todo."

Al principio me había sonado demasiado raro, cuando me la trajeron para que la entrenara en lo que sería su vida desde el momento de su muerte y venganza personal me di cuenta que no parecía al resto de unidades que había visto nunca. Ella no recordaba nada, ni siquiera su venganza contra nadie, solo sabía que estaba allí, que haría lo que hiciera falta para aprender y que quería vivir.

Su ansia por vivir le había hecho pasar por muchos golpes, pero al final, siempre era la que quedaba de pie, con un entrenamiento militar, me quedó claro que para ser una mujer, de la que nada sabíamos de su pasado pero por las formas y otras cosas podía sospechar que había sido alguien importante en su pueblo, no era del todo ignorante de ciertas cosas 'militares'.

Por no contar que desde el momento en que la veías, al poco incluso un demonio que la mantuviera presa parecía sentir algo bastante… peculiar sobre ella. Era sencillo, con ella no existía un 'lo amas o lo odias', siempre era algo cercano a lo primero, y no había sido la primera vez que la cogían prisionera unos daimon y para cuando llegábamos a la escena de los hechos, la teníamos sentada sobre un charco de una sustancia parecida a la tinta. Siempre con la misma mirada enloquecida de alguien que no controla sus actos. Hasta que nos dirigíamos a ella, entonces su rostro recuperaba la cordura y al principio sonreía, pero según el tiempo fue avanzando, fue perdiendo la sonrisa, como quien hace una cosa por rutina, poco a poco se había ido endureciendo, hasta que un día, Arty la había separado del grupo, me dijo que había acabado con ella y que desde entonces iría sola, poco después oí que había desaparecido, supuse que había quedado reducida al estado de sombra o que habría muerto a manos de algún daimon, o varios.

"Sí, creo que nunca había visto un cazador desmemoriado." Me dijo. "Pero eso os viene bien, odia a todos los hombres. Por eso se alimenta de lo que se alimenta."

"Es un motivo, sí." Afirmé entendiendo que era uno de los motivos por los que se alimentaba de sangre sin matar. "Pero supongo que habrás visto ya algo más raro que haga. Como por ejemplo, colarse en madrigueras daimon como pedro por su casa, cosa que el resto no pueden hacer."

"Sí, eso también." Afirmó.

Luego era cierto, era una hipótesis que tenía casi asegurada y ahora estaba asegurada del todo.

"O el hecho de que pueda salir de día, cosa que aún no acabo de entender." Afirmé.

"¿A dónde quieres llegar?" Me dijo.

"Solo me estaba asegurando de que no te decía nada que no supieses." Afirmé. "Y si has visto todo eso, sabrás que Lili tiene como extra del paquete… poderes de bruja."

"Bien,. ¿Y?" Me dijo.

"Que últimamente no le funcionan bien ¿me equivoco?"

"No anda demasiado fina, eso es todo." Me dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

"No, no es eso." Negué para mirarle. "Lili ha perdido sus poderes. Podría ser momentáneamente, o para siempre."

Eso sí que le cambió la cara me miró asustado y luego miró a un lado preocupado.

"Ella depende mucho de sus poderes." Me dijo casi susurrando. "Si los pierde…"

"Podrías ayudarla un poco." Le dije. "No sé cómo funciona eso, pero según tengo entendido, vosotros los katagarios podéis compartir vuestros dones con otro katagario o incluso con un humano concreto por un tiempo concreto."

"Había oído algo así, pero… no creo que nadie sepa hacerlo." Me dijo.

"Podrías preguntar en el Santuario." Le dije. "Tal vez alguien allí sepa algo."

Había oído algo, los delphines habían presagiado un gran peligro sobre mí, solo que por desgracia, todos corríamos el mismo peligro si bien el centro era yo. Y por desgracia, también habían presagiado que todos los cazadores se quedarían sin poderes, empezando por Lili hasta terminar por mí mismo, en algún momento de este año.

Sin embargo, cuando pregunté si era algo factible o había más opciones, me contestaron con una respuesta de doble filo: dependía del celta con alma y su can-cerbero, sin embargo, el cazador con alma moriría.

Y ahí sí que había opciones, cazadores celtas había varios; celtas con alma, Talon y algún otro; cerca de nosotros, solo Talon.

Sin embargo, sí había un celta más, alguien que aún no había conseguido su alma pero podría conseguirla, y eso valía la pena considerarlo contando con que nos jugábamos la existencia todos los cazadores. Por eso estaba ayudando a Fury con aquel asunto, porque necesitabamos vivos a cuantos más mejor y no ayudaría nada que mataran a uno antes de que todo comenzara.

"Ah, Fury." Le llamé cuando ya iba a desaparecerse de mi vista supongo que para ir al Santuario o a casa de su hermano Vane para ver cómo estaba Lili. "Hay una cosa más."

"¿Más aún?" Me dijo. "Ya tengo que buscar la forma de compartir mis poderes con Lili, no creo que pueda llevar más trabajo encima."

"Se trata de que trasmitas un recado a alguien." Le dije.

"¿Y es…?"

"Dile a Lili que desde ahora mismo, está inscrita en una especie de… cursillo de renovación que vamos a tener todos en algún sitio. Se avecina algo gordo, y no pienso dejar que muera nadie innecesariamente."

"No querrá ir." Afirmó con ironía.

"Lo sé, por eso tus hermanos y tú vais a venir." Afirmé como contrapunto. "Hasta ahora ha peleado sola, ya va siendo hora de que aprenda técnicas de equipo. Y ahora ve, seguro que vas a necesitar tiempo para encontrar respuestas, además, Lili no tenía buena pinta."

Creo que masculló algo, pero se fue. Y eso me dejó con otro problema no menos grande.

"¿Lili está mal?" Dijo Simi con su voz infantilizada que expresaba preocupación.

"Lili juega demasiado con su cuello." Le dije. "Y algún día acabará mal."

"Simi no quiere que Lili se muera." Afirmó haciendo pucheros. "Akri, vete y cura a Lili para que Simi y ella puedan irse de barbacoa."

"Lili no come esa carne." Le dije preocupado ante la idea de lo que Simi podía llamar barbacoa y gustarle tanto.

"Simi come la carne y Lili bebe." Afirmó sonriendo. "Lili me prometió que un día podríamos irnos a hacer barbacoas a una penitenciaría." Añadió dando palmadas.

"Lili es una chica muy mala y creo que al final voy a tener que acabar por castigarla." Le advertí.

"Simi no te dejará." Afirmó poniéndose seria de golpe y encarándose a mí con los brazos en jarras como una niña pequeña diciendo a su padre que no podía tirar su muñeca favorita a la basura aunque estuviera rota. "A Simi le gusta Lili, no voy a dejar que akri la castigue."

(Salto espacio temporal)

(Voz de Vane)

"Mírala… está tan dulce dormida así…" Me dijo Bride haciéndome reparar que al final Lili se había quedado dormida en el sofá hecha un ovillo sobre si misma y vestida con una sábana a modo de peplo bajo la cual salían las diversas vendas y parches que le había puesto Bride para curarle las heridas.

Y entonces se estiró y puso un gesto de dolor en la pierna antes de volver a relajar el gesto una vez más hasta hacerlo apacible como el de un bebé durmiendo calmado.

"Viéndola así cuesta creer que sea tan fiera." Me dijo Bride. "¿Qué le ha pasado?"

"Que anoche nos dieron una paliza de impresión cazando daimons en los pantanos y hoy en cuanto se ha puesto el sol un poco ha salido hecha una furia a cazar cuantos más daimons mejor." Le dije. "Es muy cabezota, nunca sabe cuando parar y rendirse." Añadí mientras notaba que alguien se trasladaba en el tiempo o el espacio hasta nuestro armario y captaba el olor de otro macho que conocía bien. "¿Ya habéis acabado de hablar?"

"Sí, eran solo cotilleos de vieja." Me dijo Fury mientras salía colocándose la ropa bien. "¿Y qué tal aquí?"

"Nosotros bien, Lili no tanto." Le dije viéndole ir junto a ella. "Pero pronto estará bien."

La verdad es que nunca le había visto preocuparse así por nadie, se sentó junto al sofá y se quedó allí, esperando.

"¿Tan herida estaba?" Dijo de pronto.

"Tenía un hombro fuera de su sitio, heridas por todos lados y encima el tobillo esguizado." Afirmó Bride preocupada. "¿Dónde os metísteis para que acabara así?"

"Bride, Lili no es una mujer de negocios como quieres ver." Le dije puesto que ya todo el mundo sabía que ella era una cazadora oscura y que nosotros trabajábamos para ella aunque no lo parecía.

"¿Ah, no?" Me dijo confusa.

"Es una cazadora oscura." Le dije.

"Pero… la he visto salir a plena luz." Dijo. "Quiero decir… se supone que no pueden salir a sol porque se… ¡flush! Se carbonizan."

"Sí, y por eso la hemos encontrado dos veces con quemaduras." Afirmé. "Últimamente sea lo que fuera que le permitía estar fuera en horas de sol, no le funciona."

"Desde que nos emparejamos sus poderes no han funcionado como deberían." Afirmó Fury suavemente con su cara en el hombro de ella sobre el sofá y con la nariz a este. "Si hubiera sabido que quedaría así…"

Tuve que frotarme los ojos y mirar tres veces para comprobar que ese hombre que estaba allí era mi propio hermano Fury. Él nunca se había preocupado de nadie más que él mismo, nunca había mostrado el menor signo de piedad por nadie y desde luego NUNCA, JAMÁS, EN LA VIDA había actuado tan tierna y consideradamente con nadie.

Pero allí estaba, preocupado por alguien que no era él mismo, actuando como un lobo enamorado que era y sufriendo, al menos a mi parecer por lo que podía observar en sus gestos y su voz, sufriendo por alguien ajeno a si mismo.

"No te preocupes." Le dijo Bride adelantándoseme. "Seguro que se curará pronto. Por lo que sé les basta con un día o dos para recuperarse del todo de cualquier cosa."

"Lo sé, pero me preocupa que no haya salido indemne." Dijo sin moverse csi. "Cada vez que salimos acaba peor."

"Lo que está claro es que sea lo que fuese lo que tenía antes de poderes, ahora están mal." Le dije.

"Han desaparecido." Afirmó. "Su mágia ha desaparecido, y nadie sabe cómo pasar parte de la mía a ella."

Eso sí que me hizo abrir los ojos como platos, hacía mucho que ningún arcano o katagario habíamos pensado siquiera en hacer algo así, porque nos debilitaba en parte, porque no lo veíamos necesario y sobre todo, porque no estábamos seguros de que luego pudiera volver a recuperarse todo nuestro poder.

"Fury, es… ¿te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo?" Le dije.

"¿Se puede hacer eso?" Me susurró Bride.

"Hace mucho que no se intenta." Le dije. "Es… no es seguro hacerlo y ambos lados pueden acabar bastante mal. Es demasiado arriesgado…"

"Vane, si hay una posibilidad de devolverle la mitad de su poder, ten por seguro que merece la pena." Me dijo Fury mirándome directamente esta vez y revelando su resolución en los ojos, no iba a dejarse convencer de no hacerlo. "Ella depende casi del todo de sus poderes, es muy buena guerra, pero se basa en sus poderes. Si no puede cubrirse las espaldas con su mágia… me temo que puede acabar bastante peor que esto."

Podía entender su preocupación, sobre todo ahora que estaban vinculados de algún modo, o eso sospechaba puesto que él no la dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra.

"Está bien." Le dije cediendo. "Buscaremos la forma, pero de momento, sea lo que sea lo que hay que hacer, necesita recuperarse."

"Vane." Me dijo Bride entonces. "Estoy pensando… ¿no será que le ha vuelto su humanidad?"

"¿Hum?" Dijimos Fury y yo a la vez.

"Sí, es… bueno, Sunshine me dijo que Talon tenía los ojos negros pero luego… bueno, se le pusieron de un color natural. Y Lili tiene los ojos de un color normal, si es cierto que sus poderes se han evaporado… bueno, no tendría por qué tenerlos así."

En cierto modo era cierto, por lo que había oído TODOS los cazadores oscuros tenían los ojos negros, pero Lili solo los tenía así de noche, y no siempre. Usaba lentillas o algo, pero sus ojos parecían tener color, raro, pero color al fin y al cabo.

Claro que si en sus poderes estaba el poder salir de día, nada le impedía tener también el poder de camuflar su esencia cuando salía así, y los ojos negros eran un signo casi irrefutable.

"Muy bien, Fury." Le dije. "¿Qué tienes en mente?"

"Le pasaré parte de mis poderes." Contestó. "Me da igual si es algo irreversible, pero ella los necesita. Y cuando despierte, Ash quiere que nos reunamos todos para entrenar."

"¿Ash?"

"Cree que algo gordo se avecina, creo que quiere entrenar a cuantos más mejor para el combate en caso de que este estalle." Afirmó sonriendo con ironía. "Y desde luego, si vienen por nosotros, se van a encontrar con un lobo muy cabreado y peligroso."

"Eso es para los cazadores." Le dije.

"Lo sé, pero Lili es una y creo que no querrá ir, así que el bueno de Aqueron quiere que vayamos los tres para hacerla ir quiera o no." Afirmó como si eso le pareciese divertido. "Dice que hasta ahora ha peleado sola y que ya va siendo hora de que aprenda técnicas de equipo o algo así."

Sin duda sonaba a algo real, pero de ahí a que nos necesitase a nosotros para eso…

De pronto lo entendí todo. No era del todo para hacerla ir, era también para mantenerla bajo control y servirle de entrenamiento. Nosotros éramos lobos, animales de manada, sabíamos cazar en equipo de una manera que los cazadores no sabían por ir siempre solos.

"Avisaré a Fang." Le dije. "Probablemente Aimee se apunte, y con ella alguno de sus hermanos."


	36. CAPÍTULO 36: ENTRENAMIENTOS

**CAPÍTULO ****36: ENTRENAMIENTOS.**

(Voz de Fury)

"¿Aún no ha despertado?" Me preguntó uno de los cazadores oscuros que había por allí.

"¿Te parece despierta?" Le gruñí.

"¿Qué hacemos con ella?" Me dijo Aimee preocupada cuando dejé al estúpido de Fang entrenando con uno de los hermanos Peltier.

"Debería estar ya despierta." Afirmé preocupado mientras Aqueron y Talon se acercaban.

"¿Aún no ha despertado?" Me dijo Talon.

"Claro que sí lo ha hecho." Afirmó Ash para moverla con el pie. "Eh, mueve el culo. Estamos aquí para entrenar."

"No me da la gana." Afirmó sin moverse lo más mínimo. "Yo no hago circos."

"O te levantas o te vas a enterar de lo que es bueno." Le dijo sonriendo con ironía.

"No." Repitió. "No estoy de servicio, esto es un circo y quiero dormir. Además, no voy vestida para esto."

"¿En serio?" Le dijo divertido mientras el peplo de ella se convertía en un conjunto de cuero parecido a lo que llevaban ellos. "Porque a mí me parece que vas perfecta."

"Bonita ropa pero no." Repitió.

"¿Prefieres hacerlo desnuda?" Le sugirió Aqueron.

"Sería una distracción bastante gorda para todos." Afirmó ella casi con ironía. "Y no necesito que nadie me enseñe a pelear, gracias."

"Bueno, pues entonces no deberías tener problemas en demostrar lo bien que lo haces." Le dijo Talon, el otro celta.

"No me apetece." Afirmó. "Y menos vestida de esperpento."

"Vale, te doy dos opciones." Le dijo Ash. "O sales así, o te visto con una camisa de franela y pantalones de mercadillo."

"Disfrázame de amazona y dame un arco, una espada y una 'glock' y me lo pensaré" Le dijo.

"¿En serio pretendes que te haga eso?" Le dije.

"Echo." Dijo Ash chascando los dedos para vestirla con una armadura de pecho, hombro y un brazo en placas de algo dorado y cuero y una falda tipo gladiador de película que combinaba a la perfección con unas sandalias de cuero algo celtas y una diadema que le sujetaba el pelo y protegía la frente en el mismo material dorado que la armadura.

"¿Nos haces el favor ya?" Le dijo Ash casi mofándose.

"Bueno, dije que me lo pensaría y me has dado lo que he pedido, así que… ¿por qué no?" Dijo ella para incorporarse un poco.

"Creo que no deberías haberle dado eso." Afirmó Talon cuando la vimos de pie y palmeándose el cuerpo para quitarse el polvo de haber estado tumbada en el suelo.

Eso me hizo mirar alrededor para ver que todos los hombres la miraban con un cierto punto de… vale, no me gustaba como la miraban, la miraban como hombres y no como compañeros, los únicos que la miraban así eran Ash y mi hermano Vane.

"Bueno, por dónde empezamos." Le dijo a Ash. "¿Degollamiento, empalamiento, tiro con vayesta…?"

"Pelea en equipo." Le dijo.

"Los cazadores no podemos estar demasiado tiempo juntos sin perder nuestros poderes." Le dijo ella frotándose las uñas. "Era parte del trato, para que no nos aliemos contra los dioses ¿recuerdas?"

"Ya." Le dijo. "Pero mira a tu alrededor. Casi todos son ex-cazadores o arcadios y katagarios. Por no contar un par de escuderos que vienen con los cazadores a los que sirven."

Ahora que lo decía era cierto, no había caído en que todos los que contaba como cazadores eran ya humanos, seguían ayudando a Aqueron pero por puro romanticismo, por amistad. El resto eramos o katagarios o arcadios.

"Vale, oh gran Jefazo." Le dijo entonces ella. "Tan solo dinos qué hay que hacer."

"Juntaros Fury, Vane, Fang, Aimee y tú contra los cuatrillizos." Nos dijo. "Julian os explicará algo más."

"Claro." Dijo uno hombre que por lo que había oído a mi cuñada Aimée, era algo de una universidad, relacionado con la Grecia Clásica. "Bueno, creo que aún no nos conocíamos todos." Afirmó después de que Ash le dijese algo en otro idioma dándole una palmada en el hombro.

"Creo que nosotros sí." Afirmó Aimée sonriéndole.

"Claro, alguna vez has venido al Santuario." Agregó Fang.

"Y tu mujer es amiga de una amiga de mi Bride." Afirmó Vane.

"Vamos, que los únicos que no te conocíamos somos nosotros." Le dije.

"Tú debes de ser el famoso Julian de Macedonia." Le dijo Lili dejándome alucinado. "Por lo que había oído en la red de alguien cuando estaba un poco trompa habías muerto a manos de los romanos."

"Un error histórico." Dijo él. "Me calló una maldición, pero no quiero hablar de ello."

"¿Os conocíais?" Le dije un poco confuso puesto que el único que parecía no saber nada de él era yo.

"No." Dijo Lili. "Pero había oído hablar de él. Un gran general Macedonio. Bastante famoso ¿me equivoco?"

"Para nada." Negó él sonriendo. "Llevé a mis tropas a la victoria, hasta que me cogieron, pero no fue el enemigo."

"Los dioses, no digas más." Afirmó Lili como si entendiera.

"Pues sí." Afirmó el tipo. "Así que, creo que alguien necesita aprender a luchar en grupo, y en eso tengo experiencia."

"También tengo entendido que eras un esclavo sexual de primera." Soltó de golpe Lili como si se lo pensase y haciendo que nos calléramos de culo mientras Aimée se aguantaba la risa. "¿Qué pasó para que el gran general callera tan bajo?"

"¿Es eso cierto?" Le dijo Dev alucinando.

"Ejem, no estamos aquí para eso." Afirmó carraspeando. "Lo que me pasó en el pasado como lo que os pasara a vosotros es cosa de cada uno."

"¿Comienzas a recuperar tus truquitos?" Le susurré mientras nos hacía poner en dos equipos.

"Nah, pero conozco a unas mujeres que cotorrean que no veas, que conocen a una tal Amanda que es íntima de una tal Grace Alexander que, sorpresa sorpresa, es la mujercita de un tal Julian de Macedonia." Afirmó.

"Mujeres, la mayoría salvo mamá, las hermanas y la pareja de uno sois todas veneno." Le dijo Fang bromeando.

"Las mejores espías de todos los tiempos fueron mujeres." Afirmó Lili con ironía.

"A ver, estamos para entrenar, no para cotorrear." Afirmó Julian. "Y señorita, Ash me dio permiso para usar las técnicas que quisiera para doblegar la voluntad de los reclutas."

Ante esto solo levantó las manos con ironía y se agachó sobre si misma como estirando mientras él se ponía a explicarnos las bases del trabajo en equipo.

"Bueno, pues vais a poneros en parejas en cada grupo." Nos dijo.

"Me pido con Aimée." Afirmó Lili por lo bajo.

"Dos cosas." Le dijo Fang. "Uno, no sabes aún para qué hay que hacer parejas, y dos, ¡yo me pongo con ella!"

"A ver…" Nos dijo Julian. "¿Habéis dejado de jugar ya, niños?"

"No jugamos." Le dijo Lili.

"Vale, pues poneros de parejas. Oh, y señorita, tú te pones con él." Afirmó emparejándola conmigo. "Y os queda uno descolgado."

"No pasa nada." Afirmó Vane. "Puedo ponerme con otros."

"No, poneros los tres juntos, uno se deja caer y los otros dos lo tienen que coger." Nos dijo.

"Pffff… qué chorrada…" Susurró Lili.

"Bueno, no temas caerte, aún podemos cogerte." Le dije.

"No lo dudo." Afirmó. "Pero me parece una chorrada hacer esto."

"Bueno, pues vete poniéndote en posición, que te cogemos." Le dijo Vane.

"Claro." Afirmó poniéndose de espaldas y pegando los brazos al cuerpo antes de dejarse caer hacia atrás.

(Salto espacio temporal)

(Voz de Lili)

"Bueno, parece que lo básico de la confianza lo tenéis." Dijo Julian sonriéndonos cuando nos mandó parar de hacer el último ejercicio de afianzar la confianza en el resto. "Cre que va siendo hora de pasar a un ejercicio mejor. Vamos a comenzar a entrenar coordinación en el grupo."

"Mira, esto ya me gusta más." Afirmé susurrando.

Por fin iba a haber algo más de movimiento.

"Vamos a ver qué tal os va eso de pelear." Nos dijo.

"¡Sí!" Exclamé sonriendo en voz baja.

"Bueno, pues como tienes esas ganas de empezar… ¿qué te parece pelear contra alguno del otro equipo?" Afirmó.

"Yo me apunto." Afirmó Dev. "Siempre me ha apetecido pegarme contra algún cazador."

"No sé si voy a poder." Le dije medio bromeando. "Es que me caes bien…"

"Vamos, tómatelo como un juego de cachorros de animal ¿si?" Me dijo sonriendo. "Símplemente peleamos hasta un punto y procurando no hacer daños demasiado graves."

"Eso díselo a mis amiguitos aquí." Le dije levantando mis armas.

"Tus juguetitos se quedan conmigo." Me dijo Julian.

"¿Y cómo esperas que me defienda de un tipo tan grande si no es con ellos?" Le dije levantando una ceja.

"¿Qué tal con tus puños?" Me dijo mientras Dev se ponía en posición y él levantaba un brazo en una señal de prepararse. "A mi señal."

Ya conocía eso, de mis entrenamientos de Cazadora, pero aquello no era un entrenamiento de cazador, un cazador peleaba solo, aquello se suponía que era para entrenar en equipo, y no tenía tiempo para esto.

En cuanto bajó el brazo, me puse alerta, un cazador siempre está alerta, y sabía pelear sola, siempre había peleado sola.

"Ay, ay, ay…" Dijo Julian frotándose la sien cuando acabé con Dev en el suelo sonriendo y frotándose la mandívula donde le había dado una patada para derribarlo al hacerme el pino.

"Eh, me gusta este juego." Afirmé sonriendo. "¿Se puede hacer otra ronda?"

"Tienes que pelear con tus compañeros, no contra ellos." Afirmó.

(Salto espacio temporal)

(Voz de Ash)

"¿Qué tal va con ese grupo?" Le pregunté a Julian tras 48 horas en aquel edificio sin ventanas para que no entrara ni gota de sol.

"Son el grupo más problemático que he tenido que entrenar nunca." Me dijo. "¿Y la chica? Su compañero y ella han estado castigados horas, han tenido castigos corporales, no han recibido alimento, y aún así persisten en pelear solos."

Lili y Fury, no me extrañaba.

"Ten paciencia con esos dos." Le dije. "Son solitarios, requerirán de doble de trabajo."

"Ash, dime la verdad." Me dijo mirándome serio. "Hay algo en esa mujer que no me resulta normal. Parece demasiado rebelde para ser una de los vuestros que siga con vida. Según tenía entendido todos los rebeldes que osan destacar del grupo acaban peor que muertos."

"Todos merecen una oportunidad de redimirse, y aún no ha hecho nada realmente importante como para condenarla."

"Aún así… parece rebelarse contra todo." Afirmó. "Y su carácter es de los más fuertes que he visto. Incluso las amazonas tienen un límite, y esta mujer…"

"Ha perdido sus recuerdos, está resentida pero no sabe por qué o con quién. Dadle un poco de cancha, es como un perro al que apalean y muerte a todo el que le acerca una mano. Solo necesita un poco de paciencia y el trato adecuado." Afirmé observando que volvía a estar en un rincón de castigo mientras el resto se alimentaban o dormían en sus formas animales.

Había diferentes tipos de castigo de acuerdo con cada pena, a Lili se la castigaba sin comida ni bebida como a los soldados, y además tenía una pena de aislamiento en la cual se le vendaba los ojos, cosa que se aprovechaba para que los katagarios y arcadios cansados pudieran adoptar su forma animal sin que le extrañase.

Con cuidado me acerqué y me agaché junto a ella, justo en medio del lobo que era ahora Fury y que me miró con cara de duda y los belfos levantados un poco, y ella.

"Veo que vuelves a estar castigada." Le dije para que no me contestara. "Vamos, sé que puedes oírme. Si te tapan los ojos no ves, pero oyes perfectamente."

"Si vienes a obligarme a disculpar por no querer jugar a vuestro juego vas muy equivocado." Me dijo. "No he hecho nada malo."

"Te niegas a cumplir órdenes." Le dije.

"Esto no es cumplir ordenes, es jugar en el patio de la escuela." Afirmó.

Ya iba a decierle algo cuando me tocaron el hombro y vi a Dev guiñándome un ojo sonriendo con una pelota en la mano.

"Eh, Lili." Le dijo poniéndose delante de ella. "Mira lo que tengo." Añadió cogiéndole una mano y poniéndosela en la pelota para que la tocase.

"¿De dónde lo has sacado?" Le susurró sonriendo.

"Digamos que ser cuatrillizos tiene sus ventajas." Le dijo guiñándome un ojo para señalar a Julian que nos miraba. "Mientras controla a dos, no sabe lo que hacen los otros dos. Julian no sabe que lo tenemos, pero si te apetece Aimée podría convencerle para que se de la vuelta un momento cuando te levante el castigo antes y podemos conseguir que salga al Santuario un rato y mientras nosotros nos hacemos un pequeño partido aquí dentro. ¿Qué me dices?"

"Que vosotros conseguid que se despieste y yo os enseño lo que es una mujer jugando a meter una pelota por un aro." Afirmó sonriendo.

"Vale, un cuatro por cuatro." Le dijo Remi. "Cherif, Dev, Quinn y yo contra los Kattalakis y tú. ¿Eh, qué decís? Fury, eso va también por ti."

Como respuesta, Fury levantó la cabeza y miró a Lili que sonrió con ironía.

"Contar conmigo, aunque los hermanitos no quieran yo me apunto." Afirmó.

Entonces Fury resopló haciendo un giro de ojos para asentir hacia ambos hermanos.

Aquello iba a estar interesante de ver: los cuatrillizos Peltier, o sea, Cherif, el mayor, seguido por Dev, Remi y el menor, Quinn, contra los tres Kattalakis y Lili. Y además, podía ver algo más en lo que planeaban.

(Salto espacio temporal)

"¿Listos para perder?" Les dijo Quinn a Fury y Fang.

"Creo que perderéis vosotros, oso." Afirmó Fang.

"Vaya, asineto privilegiado ¿no T-Rex?" Me dijo Talon sonriendo con un cubo de palomitas. "Oh, ¿quieres?"

No, greacias.

"Sími sí quiere palomitas." Le dijo Simi cogiendo un puñado.

"Sími, si comes mucho te dormirás y no verás el juego." Le advertí.

"Simi no se va a dormir. ¡Simi tiene que animar a Lili y sus perritos!" Afirmó como si le hubiera ofendido que sugiriese siquiera que pudiera quedarse dormida al llenar su tripa de comida.

"No sé cómo es que le tienes tanto cariño." Le dije suavemente.

"Porque todas las mujeres relacionadas con los cazadores son demonios con forma femenina." Murmuró Talon.

"Bueno, esto empieza." Afirmé mientras veía cómo Vane y Cherif salían al frente de cada equipo para disputarse el balón.

"A todo esto." Me dijo Talon. "¿No se suponía que Julian y Kiryan iban a estar aquí controlándoles?"

"Les he dado la noche libre." Afirmé. "Para que puedan jugar un poco a baloncesto."

"Una noche libre para que 7 hombres y una mujer jueguen un partido a baloncesto." Me dijo mientras los Peltier se hacían con el balón con facilidad. "Me parece que te estás ablandando."

"Observa al equipo Kattalakis." Le dije. "Dime, qué ves."

"Que son lo más descoordinado que he visto nunca." Afirmó tras ver una canasta Peltier y ver cómo en el otro equipo, Lili y Fury se peleaban por algún asunto y Vane intentaba calmarlos.

"Exacto, Vane y Fang saben jugar en equipo, pero Lili no, y Fury como ella, prefieren jugar solos." Le dije.

"Pero el baloncesto en un deporte de equipo." Me dijo Talon.

"Eso es." Asentí para sonreír con ironía. "Y si hay algo que esos dos odien, eso es perder."

"¡Animo, Lili!" Gritaba Simi animando. "¡Lili, Lili…!"

"Creo que tienes un problema gordo, si es cierto que Simi se ha prendado de esa mujer." Me dijo bromeando.

"Tan solo le gusta." Afirmé encogiéndome de hombros. "Y salvo a odiar a los hombres, dudo que Lili pueda enseñarle algo mucho peor."

(Salto espacio temporal)

(Voz de Fury)

"¡Joder, Fury, deja de ponerte en medio!" Me gritó Lili cuando Quinn nos quitó el balón para pasárselo a Dev que ahora estaba desmarcado gracias a que Lili no lo cubría por haberse chocado conmigo.

"¡Eres tú la que te pones en medio!" Le grité.

"Eh, vosotros dos, ya vale." Nos dijo Vane poniéndose en medio.

"Jo, vamos perdiendo y vosotros dos peleándoos por quién lleva el balón." Nos dijo Fang.

"¿Sabes qué?" Dijo Lili como si se rindiese. "Fang lleva razón."

"Será la primera vez." Murmuré yo molesto.

"Vale, hagamos una tregua." Me dijo Lili. "Yo no sé cómo va esto de jugar con tanta gente, pero creo que tus hermanos sí."

"Somos chicos de manada." Le dijo Vane tranquilamente. "El juego en equipo es lo nuestro."

"Vale, pues dinos cómo." Le dijo. "Díme qué hay que hacer y lo haremos."

"Habla por… ¡ay, vale!" Dije cuando me dio una patada en la espinilla.

"Muy bien…" Dijo Vane. "Pues para empezar, tenemos que…"

(Salto espacio temporal)

(Voz de Ash)

Aquello comenzaba a ponerse intersante. De pronto Fang había pedido tiempo, de una forma un tanto… poco ortodoxa o profesional, pero válida al fin y al cabo. Y se habían reunido los 3 lobos y la cazadora en un círculo para comentar algo que parecía haberles llevado lo suyo mientras los Peltier descansaban y tomaban agua.

"Parece que ni con estas son capaces de hacer nada en equipo." Dijo Cherif.

"No les subestimes." Dijo Aimee. "Por lo que sé por Fang, Fury es un superviviente nato, y te aseguro que a Lili le fastidia mucho perder, a lo que sea."

"Ten por seguro que si se ponen a cuchichear y luego se levantan con una sonrisa, del tipo que sea, vamos a tener que esforzarnos y mucho para ganarles otro tanto más." Afirmó Dev.

Al menos parecían no subestimarles demasiado. Y ambos tenían razón. Ninguno de los Kattalakis se rendiría por algo así, y desde luego ni Fury ni Lili soportaban perder en nada, ambos era supervivientes natos y harían lo que hiciera falta por evolucionar y adaptarse al medio para dominarlo. Daba igual si el medio era una ciudad, una época o una símple cancha de baloncesto en medio de un partido 4x4.

"Vale, estamos listos." Afirmó Vane sacándo a todos de nuestros pensamientos para ver cómo Lili y Fury, igual que Fang, se levantaban con una especie de sonrisa de diversión en los labios.

"Ya os ha costado." Afirmó Remi.

"Hay que tener cuidado." Afirmó Dev. "Conozco esa sonrisa."

"Sí, yo también." Afirmé divertido ante la idea de que ahora era cuando comenzaba realmente el juego.

Y qué juego. Si hasta entonces habían estado descoordinados, de pronto su coordinación había pasado a ser realmente buena.

Ya no eran un duo y dos unidades más, ahora eran un cuarteto casi al nivel de los cuatrillizos o incluso superándoles.

En un momento dado, Fury pasó el balón hacia atrás y con una voltereta lateral, fue Lili quien lo atrapó con un chute que lo pasó a Vane.

(Salto espacio temporal)

(Voz de Lili)

"¿Os rendís ya?" Les dije a los Peltier cuando estuvimos todos casi por los suelos y hechos unas sopas de sudor.

"Vale… dejémoslo en tablas…" Dijo Cherif.

"Hecho." Afirmó Vane.

"Que conste que podíamos haber seguido más." Le dije jadeando. "Y hubieramos ganado."

"¿Es que no sabes jugar por diversión?" Me dijo Dev levantándome en un abrazo del oso.

"¡A VER, QUÉ PASA AQUÍ!" Oímos gitar a Kirian.

"Llegó el generalo mayor… se acabó la diversión." Afirmé.

"¡VENGA, TODO EL MUNDO A ENTRENAR!" Gritó Julian. "Vosotros quietos donde estáis."

"Como ordene, capitán." Le dije con ironía volviendo a tirarme al suelo antes de que Ash llegara y se agachara junto a mí con la venda de los ojos. "Sí, sí, ya sé…" Le dije cogiéndolo. "Castigada…"

"Basta con que no veas un rato como castigo." Me dijo paternalmente. "Por cierto, buen juego."

"Gracias, siempre me ha gustado este juego, pero siempre he jugado un uno contra uno." Le contesté ajustándome la venda a los ojos.


	37. CAPÍTULO 37: SECUESTROS

**CAPÍTULO ****37: SECUESTROS.**

(Voz de Fury)

"Bien hecho, chicos… y chicas." Dijo Julian dando una palmada casi una semana después del primer partido de baloncesto.

"¿Quién ha ganado?" Preguntó Lili frotándose el sudor de la cara.

"Protectores." Afirmó. "Y repito que tenéis que tener más cuidado con los muñecos. Aunque los humanos resistamos más es terrorífico ver cómo les arrancáis la cabeza en un golpe que en la realidad los dejaría incoscientes. Y Lili, creo que deberías visitar un psiquiatra para que te ayude con esa manía tuya de intentar quemar o estacar daimons. De verdad, me han dicho que pareces un 'buffito', ya me dirás que es eso."

"Eh, el fuego purifica." Se justificó.

"Menos mal que no somos daimons." Le dijo Cherif.

"Bueno, cuándo podremos salir de una vez." Dijo Lili. "He tenido una especie de… visión-aviso en los posos de ese té que nos disteis ayer. Habrá una masacre esta noche."

"Ya es de noche." Afirmó Julian.

"Oh, entonces deberíais mirar las noticias." Afirmó justo mientras a Aqueron le sonaba el movil.

"Julian." Le llamó este para que susurraran algo y entonces Julian viniera.

"No sé cómo lo sabías pero llevas razón." Afirmó.

"Lili." Le dijo Aqueron mirándola a través de sus gafas. "Tenemos un problema. ¿Crées que podrías salir esta noche?"

"Claro." Afirmó. "Dame algo más cómodo para cazar mezclándome con la muchedumbre de la noche y en 5 minutos estoy lista."

"Yo voy con ella." Afirmé.

"Nosotros también." Añadió Vane. "Al fin y al cabo somos un equipo."

"Lili." Le dijo Dev. "¿Crées que podrías coordinar a un grupo de 8 personas?"

"Nunca he tenido que coordinar tantas unidades." Afirmó. "Pero puedo intentarlo."

"No tenemos tantos comunicadores." Afirmó Fang.

"Eso tiene fácil arreglo." Afirmó Lili con una sonrisa que no presagiaba nada bueno.

(Salto espacio temporal)

"¿A esto te referías cuando decías que tenía fácil solución?" Le dijo Vane a Lili mientras abría una puerta de atrás de una tienda de electrotécnia con una horquilla y una tarjeta de plástico.

"Creo que al dueño le molestaría más que le despertase en medio de la noche que el que le abra la puerta con cuidado de no romperle nada." Afirmó ella. "Por cierto, lo que no recuerdo es si sigue teniendo a Shiva por aquí."

"¿Shiva?" Le dijo uno de los cuatrillizos.

"Sí, su mascota." Afirmó ella. "Ah, por fin. Tened cuidado con lo que tocáis."

"Si prefieres podemos esperar aquí." Dijo Aimée.

"Como prefiráis." Afirmó ella con la puerta entornada aún. "De hecho haré antes si solo me acompaña una persona más, por cargar y eso."

"Ya te acompaño yo." Me ofrecí.

"Creo que mejor uno de nosotros." Me dijo Dev. "Somos más fuertes."

"Como queráis, pero moved el culo." Afirmó Lili mirándonos. "Ya han matado a bastante gente por una noche."

"Por cierto." Dije carraspeando. "¿Piensas moverte por ahí vestida de Xena, la princesa guerrera?"

"El bueno de Ash me ha dado una bolsa con ropita chula para moverme." Me dijo con ironía abriendo la puerta y entrando seguida de Dev antes de que se cerrase la puerta mientras se quejaba y un golpe seco sonaba contra la puerta.

"¡Lili!" Le grité golpeando al puerta para intentar volver a abrirla aunque fuera derribándola.

"Tranquilo, era solo Shiva, hace mucho que no nos veíamos y ella ha crecido bastante y yo he cambiado un poco de apariencia." Me dijo tras la puerta. "No os mováis, enseguida salimos."

"Guay, me encanta cuando nos toca esperar." Afirmó Fang sentándose en el suelo.

"Bueno, pues a ver qué hacemos." Dijo Quinn. "¿Adoptamos la forma de osos o nos mantenemos como personas?"

"Lili ha olvidado lo que son los katagarios y arcadios." Dijo Vane. "Y un grupo de osos no es que vayan a pasar precisamente desapercibidos entre los humanos."

"Humanos pues." Dijo Quinn.

"Bueno, vosotros habéis trabajado más con ella." Dijo Cherif. "¿Cómo es?"

"Mandona." Afirmé antes de mirarles a la cara. "Eso sí, donde ella vigila no hay ni un solo hombre o mujer que caiga presa de un daimon, pero tampoco queda rastro de daimons en el área que le toca vigilar."

"Suena a algo… 'destroyer'." Dijo Remi.

"ES algo 'destroyer'." Afirmó Fang ajustándose el comunicador a la oreja. "Eso cuando no desaparece del mapa para aparecer al cabo del rato pero herida y con la ropa hecha una pena."

"¿Y no sabéis dónde va?" Preguntó Aimée.

"Solo Fury." Dijo Fang para que me miraran.

"Fang, cierra el morro." Le dijo Vane. "Donde vaya no es asunto tuyo."

"No pienso decir nada de eso." Afirmé. "Solo que es algo… escalofriante."

"Hey." Llamó Dev desde la puerta con una caja en brazos. "Tened, traigo un montón de cosas."

"¿Y Lili?" Pregunté al observar que no estaba tras de él.

"Me ha dicho que os diera esto y saldría en un momento." Nos dijo mostrando comunicadores y walki-talkies. "Aquí hay esto que son comunicadores como los que tenemos en el Santuario para comunicarnos… unos walkies… todo última generación, creo."

"¿Y qué es esto?" Le preguntó su hermana al ver una especie de corsé de cuero con unas varillas un poco raras.

"Eso es para ti, pero creo que mejor te lo esplica ella cuando salga." Afirmó Dev sacando cartucheras para parar un tren. "Creo que es un tipo de arma, pero yo sigo viendo solo una prenda de ropa, que por cierto, no me gusta que tengas que llevar."

"Oh, vamos…" Le dijo ella. "No soy una osezna de teta. Y tú no eres mi padre, Dev."

"A ver… por favor…" Dijo Lili en voz casi susurrante desde el otro lado de la puerta mientras oíamos una especie de ronroneo. "Las disputas para cuando salga el sol. ¿Alguien tiene un par de monedas de céntimo sueltas? Me temo que no llevo encima cambios."

"Espera." Dijo Cherif buscándose en los bolsillos. "Ten, tengo esto."

"Suficiente, gracias." Afirmó metiendo la mano que había sacado por la puerta de nuevo dentro antes de oír pasos alejándose de la puerta.

"¿Y eso?" Dijo Fang.

"Estaba poniento el importe de lo que ha comprado y el tiquet en la caja registradora con una nota." Afirmó Dev. "Por lo que se ve es cierto que puede entrar cuando quiera y coger lo que quiera como si fuese aun auto-servicio. Había una nota y todo."

"¿Qué nota?" Le dijo Vane.

"_Al que lo lea:_

_Si eres un atracador que sepas que a estas horas la policía debe estar en camino, coge lo que quieras porque total el seguro me lo paga y probablemente para mañana lo tenga de vuelta a manos de la policia._

_Y si eres Lili… en primer lugar me sorprende que aún sigas con tu cabeza sobre los hombros, siempre pensé que te matarían una noche u otra; en fin, coge lo que quieras pero no me despiertes, de verdad, odio cuando me haces una visitita nocturna. Ya sabes dónde está todo, así que… sírvete. Y suerte._

_Por cierto, ya que estás, échale de comer a Shiva, sé que a ti no te morderá y a los dos os gusta daros de comer mútuamente._

_Oh, y cuando salgas, por los dioses, no me vuelvas a hacer destrozos en la tienda, basta con que cierres con pestillo, con Shiva por ahí no creo que entre nadie._" Nos dijo. "Curioso, la verdad. Es como si se entretuviese en hacer visitas nocturnas aquí para comprar."

"Procuro no dejar rastro de mis compras como esta." Afirmó desde la puerta saliendo por fin y cerrando la puerta tras ella con cuidado de no hacer ruido. "Y este hombre es mi principal proveedor, conocí a sus antepasados, grandes hombres. Aborígenes de una tribu de indios del norte del continente. Creo que su hermana me hace conjuros y demás típicos de América, pero tengo que pedirlos con antelación, claro."

"Vaya, cada vez que te vemos estás más impactante." Le dijo Cherif.

La verdad es que estaba impactante de verdad, más tipo cazador oscuro pero con un abrigo largo de cuero muy semejante al que habái usado la noche anterior, guantes de cuero y lo que parecía un corsé de cuero también pero más elástico, todo por dentro de unas botas hasta el muslo de cuero del bueno y atadas con cordones.

"Gracias." Afirmó cogiendo el corsé de la caja. "¿No te lo pones, Aimée?"

"Claro, lo que pasa es que Dev me dijo que tenías que contarme algo sobre él." Le dijo.

"Ah, nada." Dijo. "El cordón es de acero flexíble, sirve para estrangular y si haces muchísima fuerza puedes llegar a cortar la carne que apreses con él, varillas de acero reforzado y extraíbles, te servirán para clavarlas en caso de necesidad." Afirmó. "Y aquí tienes unos bolsillitos ocultos muy monos para que metas algo más si te apetece. Pero yo te recomiendo… de estos." Afirmó sacándose unas pequeñas cápsulas de sus botas, atadas con una cartuchera en miniatura a su muslo. "Rojas para paralizar, azules para aturdir sentidos y las negras son veneno, así que cuidado que con que lo toques el contenido puedes acabar mal. Para romper esas te recomiendo que uses un par de estos." Añadió pasándole un par de guantes de cuero de la caja. "Le dejarás a algún caballero sin guantes, pero tú vas a manejar venenos trasmisibles por la piel y ellos no. Lo que sí te recomiendo es que antes de echarles el veneno, les dañes un poco la piel, a una gota de sangre que les saques será suficiente para que se les cuele hasta la sangre."

"Bienvenidos al universo alternativo de la señorita Lili." Murmuré mientras Fang decía algo de que estaba asustando a Aimée y los hermanos de esta se quedaban un poco alucinados de verla sacar cosas de sitios que ni habían previsto que podría llevar nada. "Eh, Lili. Déjalo ya u hoy no cogeremos ni un solo daimon."

"Primero hay que pasar por el lugar de los hechos y rastrear un poco." Nos dijo.

(Salto espacio temporal)

"El rastro nuestro se pierde en un almacén." Oímos decir a Cherif que iba con Quinn.

"Sí, el nuestro se pierde en un cementerio." Afirmó Fang que iba con Aimée.

"El nuestro también." Afirmó Dev con Remi.

"Yo no puedo ir allí." Les dijo Lili por el comunicador. "Pero he encontrado un rubito bastante interesante acompañado por unas mujeres. Y me parece que van a una fiesta de rubitos y acompañantes, no sé si me entendéis."

"Una cena daimon." Afirmó Vane mirándome. "Vamos para allí."

"Vale, pero no os acerquéis demasiado." Afirmó.

Localizarnos entre nosotros era sencillo, en el equipo nuevo entraba una especie de GPS por equipos donde cada uno tenía un puntito, en todos los casos había dos juntos salvo para Lili que estaba sola cerca de Vane y yo, para que si pasaba algo como esto, pudieramos ir a apoyarla en cuestión de dos minutos o así.

Y para cuando llegamos donde se suponía que estaba, nos encontramos con que no estaba.

"¿Lili?" La llamé por el comunicador.

"Caballeros…" Nos dijo una voz desde atrás antes de encontrarnos rodeados de tipos altos y rubios.

"Eh, nada de tocarles un pelo, o ellas sufrirán." Dijo Lili.

"Son solo incordios." Dijo uno.

"Juro que lo haré." Dijo Lili. "Y ellos valen más con vida. Si desaparecen, él les buscará."

"No me fio de ella." Dijo otro a uno que parecía el que todos miraban esperando una orden.

"Está bien." Afirmó el tipo. "Reducirlos, pero que queden vivos."

"Lili, qué haces." Le dijo Vane antes de que comenzara la pelea que duró nada porque alguien nos golpeó en plena nuca con algo contundente que nos dejó atontados.

"Nunca envíes a una mujer a hacer el trabajo de un hombre…" Dijo una voz. "Se me acaba la paciencia. ¿Y mi presa?"

"Paciencia…" Dijo Lili. "Vendrá. Ahora tenéis cuatro presas, aunque esté en el filo de la navaja aún soy una cazadora, vendrá por mí. Y aunque no fuera así, ellos dos son aliados que están fuera del grupo, por nada del mundo dejaría que les pasara nada a ellos."

"Eh, tenemos compañía." Dijo otro daimon.

"Dijiste que solo estos." Dijo otro mirando a Lili.

"Sí, bueno, hay un grupo de colaboradores." Afirmó ella. "Pero son inofensivos. Bastará con un poco de teatro para que persigan a alguien hasta la otra punta de la ciudad."

"Comienzo a cansarme de tus técnicas suaves para no causar víctimas innecesarias." Afirmó el doble de Aqueron con los brazos cruzados. "Tú tienes todo lo que quieres y en cambio, nosotros, no tenemos nada más que aire a cambio."

"Paciencia." Le dijo Lili. "Hay que besar muchos sapos antes de encontrar al príncipe azul. Ash no es ningún tonto, hay que tejer una red alejada de él para poco a poco ir acercándose de forma que para cuando quiera huir no tenga hueco posible por el que pasar."

"Por tu bien más te vale que aparezca." Le dijo el tipo. "Porque se te acaba el tiempo."

"Si no aparece esta noche, te aseguro que aparecerá mañana por la noche." Le contestó. "Y hasta entonces, necesitamos a estos rehénes vivos."

(Salto espacio temporal)

"Hay que ir yéndose." Dijo Lili mientras comenzaba a salir los primeros anuncios de que pronto saldría el sol.

"¿Por qué hay que irse ya?" Dijo uno de los daimons que había.

"Porque en cinco minutos saldrá el sol, necesitamos refugio del sol." Afirmó. "Y lejos de los cementerios. Lo de camuflaros en ellos está muy bien para burlarnos, pero no todos son cazadores ahora."

"Los cazadores no nos buscarán a la luz del día." Afirmó uno.

"No todos los que os buscan son cazadores oscuros, algunos tienen alma, saldaron su deuda y son libres aunque trabajen en ocasiones para Partenopaeo." Les dijo. "Y ellos no dejarán de buscarnos aunque sea de día. Necesitamos un sitio oscuro donde no entre el sol, que pueda aguantar los envistes de los presos en el improbable caso de que pudieran soltarse."

"Podríamos usar un almacén." Dijo uno. "O escondernos en una madriguera."

"No puedo pasar a una." Dijo Lili con ironía en la voz. "Me juego el cuello confiando en vosotros para no matarme, y todos sabemos que si toco a uno de vosotros allí, el resto de madriguera se lanzará sobre mí."

"¿Y qué tal en este sitio?" Dijo otro. "Es oscuro, protegido… y dudo mucho que nadie quiera entrar allí."

"¿Habrá fantasmas?" Preguntó Lili.

"No, aunque la mayoría de gente pensará que sí." Afirmó el tipo divertido.

"Vale, pues vamos allá." Afirmó Lili.

(Salto espacio temporal)

(Voz de Aimée)

"Lili, Vane, Fang, Fury. ¿Me oís?" Decía Cherif. "Contestad."

Llevábamos horas intentando contactar con ellos, habíamos perdido la conexión con ellos hacía demasiado tiempo, nos habíamos dado cuenta porque Fang solía hablar aunque fuesen chistes por la línea y de pronto había pasado demasiado tiempo sin decir nada.

"Está amaneciendo." Observó Dev preocupado. "Tienen que haber ido a buscar un lugar para esconderse."

"Amanda." Afirmé. "Ella es una bruja, podría localizarlos."

"Puestos en eso, Aqueron es lo más parecido a un dios que hay sin serlo." Afirmó Remi. "Y seguro que quiere encontrarlos aunque sea para preguntar qué pasó."

"Deben haber buscado un refugio." Afirmó Dev. "Si es cierto que Lili ya no puede salir al sol, Fury seguramente haya buscado un refugio donde no de la luz del sol directamente para todos. Y probablemente Vane y Fang hayan ido con ellos como protección."

Sonaba a algo razonable, sin embargo no me calmó lo más mínimo.

"Voy a buscarles." Afirmé.

"Aimée." Me dijo Cherif cogiéndome del brazo para retenerme. "Vamos a llamar a Ash, él sabrá qué hacer."

(Salto espacio temporal)

(Voz de Ash)

"Tranquilos, seguramente estén bien, en algún lugar… pero vivos." Les dije a los Peltier para calmarles un poco.

"Nosotros podemos buscarles." Afirmó Kirian. "Aún recordamos nuestro entrenamiento de cazadores y a diferencia del resto, nosotros podemos salir a la calle."

"Y también sois mortales." Afirmé.

"Les debemos aún algo a los Kattalakis." Afirmó Talon. "Y no nos cuesta nada buscar un poco."

"Amanda podría ayudarnos a encontrarles con mágia." Afirmó Kirian. "No tendría ni que moverse de casa."

"Está bien." Afirmé cediendo. "Buscarles. Amanda que los intente localizar por métodos mágicos y esotéricos, Kirian y Julian, seréis las bases de estrategia, diréis por dónde buscar. Talon, tú y Dev id en un grupo. No quiero a nadie solo en ningún momento. Llamaré a Valerio para que avise a Tabitha y a ver si puede movilizar a su grupo para que echen una mano."

"¿Y tú?" Me dijo Aimée.

"Voy a hacer una visita." Afirmé. "Pero Simi puede intentar buscarles por sus medios, si quiere."

"Simi quiere ayudar a buscar a Lili." Afirmó desde el tatuaje que se había colocado ese día en mi homoplato antes de salir convertida en su forma humana con alas y cuernos rojos.

"Simi, nada de matar a nada ni nadie." Le avisé. "Búscales, y si les encuentras, corre a decírselo a alguien de aquí. Cuando les encontréis, reuniros todos e id a buscarles."

"No están escondiéndose ¿verdad?" Me dijo Kirian en voz baja mientras todos los que estábamos allí se preparaban para la búsqueda.

"Me temo que no." Afirmé casi susurrándole para evitar que Aimée que tenía a su pareja desaparecida se enterara. "Me temo que esto sea algo más grave de lo que parece."

(Salto espacio temporal)

(Voz de Fury)

Hacía horas que estábamos allí, atados en columnas y aguantando el tipo como podíamos. Fang ya se había convertido en lobo hacía un rato, pero Vane y yo no, aunque a mí cada vez me costaba más mantenerme en esa forma.

Debíamos estar en un sótano o algo así, olía a humedad y aunque teníamos los ojos vendados podía 'no ver' que la oscuridad allí era casi total salvo por algún tipo de luz artificial que había cerca.

Y entonces lo noté, un pinchazo en el cuello que me hizo retorcer de furia contra quien quiera que fuese que se me había acercado a traición mascullando palabras dirigidas a esa persona puesto que estába amordazado.

"Cálmate." Oí que me susurraba Lili al oído. "Eso te ayudará a mantenerte, necesito que os quedéis quietitos y calmados para evitar que decidan prescindir de vosotros."

No sé por qué pero oírla me tranquilizó un poco.

"Os he traído algo de comer." Afirmó susurrando de forma que solo si estabas al lado podrías oírla. "Voy a quitaros las mordazas y voy a daros la comida, pero sobre todo no habáis ruido ¿vale?"

Yo asentí, hubiese querido gritarles a esos hijos de puta, pero tan raro como estaba aquello, prefería fiarme de Lili que parecía tener la sarten por el mango.

Y segundos después, noté cómo la mordaza se aflojaba y me la dejaban en el cuello para paladear por fin algo diferente a aquel trapo seco.

"Shhh…" Me dijo Lili. "Aquí tienes, no es mucho, pero servirá para manteneros con energía." Afirmó poniéndome algo contra el labio de abajo.

"¿Qué es?" Le pregunté al morderlo y saberme a nueces y manzana.

"Es una barrita energética." Susurró. "Os mantendrá con energía, pero necesito que estéis calmados y confiéis en mí aunque no parezca demasiado de fiar ahora mismo."

"¿Conoces a estos tipos?" Le preguntó Vane susurrando y como si tuviera algo en la boca también por lo que deduje que nos estaba dando de comer a ambos a la vez.

"No, pero conozco a quien tiene sus correas." Afirmó. "Y creerme, estoy haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no matarles y cargarme todo."

"¿Te das cuenta que ahora mismo no pareces demasiado de fiar?" Le dije.

"De momento no habéis muerto, y os estoy dando comida ¿no?" Nos dijo suavemente. "Daros prisa, volverán en cualquier momento, solo les he separado un poco para que me buscasen una bolsa de sangre de trasfusiones."

"Lili." La llamé para inclinar el cuello con un giro indicándole que podía alimentarse de mí.

"Ahora mismo necesitas toda tu fuerza." Me dijo sin moverse un pelo.

"Ya, pero estoy atado, tú necesitas estar en plena forma y llevas días sin comer." Le dije. "Yo podría estar aquí días todavía hasta que vengan por nosotros."

"Esta noche." Afirmó. "Esta noche acabará todo, lo prometo."

Sonaba peor que mal, pero no tenía motivos para desconfiar de su palabra.

"De todas formas, insisto." Afirmé.

"¿Qué pasa?" Me dijo Vane.

"Lili necesita alimentarse." Le dije. "Pero se niega a hacerlo porque afirma que necesito mi fuerza entera."

"Toma un sorbo de cada uno." Le dijo tras unos segundos de dudar. "Con un sorbo de cada uno de los tres será suficiente ¿no?"

"Hace unas semanas que solo puedo tomar mi alimento de tu hermano." Le dijo. "Cuando intento hacerlo de otro, la sangre se evapora antes de que pueda consumirla o símplemente no sale."

"Entonces tómala toda de mí." Le dije. "Pero rápido, vendrán dentro de poco."

La sentí dudar un poco, pero finalmente suspiró.

"Llevo días sin probar bocado de esto." Afirmó. "Y voy a necesitar la fuerza que me den por poca que sea."

"Entonces utilizame." Le susurré. "Porque no dudes que si yo estuviera en tu lugar, no tendría piedad de unos prisioneros de guerra."

Sonó exactamente como había previsto que lo haría, y creo que eso fue la gota final que colmó el vaso porque de pronto noté cómo me ponían la mordaza de nuevo justo antes de notar un tacto suave en el cuello seguido en centésimas de segundo de un dolor punzante al ser mordido directamente sobre la carótida.

De pronto noté muchas cosas, noté miedo, temor, dolor… muchísimo dolor, pero no por tener algo clavado, no; este dolor era totalmente ajeno al físico, era un dolor en lo profundo de mi ser, como si mi corazón estuviese lleno de tinieblas y hubiera veneno en ellas, un veneno que no sabía de dónde venía, y luego… luego había un puntito de luz, temblorosa y suave que poco a poco iba llenando de luz y calor mi corazón. Entonces comencé a ver cosas, me vi a mí, al principio con recelo y luego, poco a poco iba cambiando a algo que parecía bajar mis defensas hacia mí mismo.

Entonces comprendí que no era nada mío, sino de Lili. Por algún motivo me estaba sincronizando con ella y podía ver lo que ella tenía dentro.

Hasta que paró todo, noté el dolor en el mordisco que lamió como si fuese un cachorro antes de separarse de mí.

"Gracias…" Susurró antes de que se abriese la puerta de nuevo.

"¿Qué estabas haciendo?" Le dijo una voz grave.

"Torturando un poco a los prisioneros." Afirmó. "Me aburro un poco."

"El griego quiere verte." Le dijo para sonreír con ironía. "Y no está nada contento."

"Creo que puedo hacerme cargo." Le contestó ella antes de darnos una patada a ambos e irse.

(Salto espacio temporal)

(Voz de Ash)

"Están aquí." Afirmó Cherif señalando un almacén portuario.

"Acero, esto no pinta bien." Afirmó Talon. "Los espíritus no pueden pasar."

"No sé por qué me da que quien sea que secuestrara a ese grupo, sabía que vendríamos por ellos y les encontraríamos." Me dijo Kirian.

"Aqueron, ahora qué." Me dijo Alexión.

"Haz lo que debas hacer." Le susurré. "Pero juzga con conciencia."

"Sí." Afirmó antes de perderse en las sombras.

"Listos." Afirmé. "Preparados para enfrentaros a lo que haya."

"Con uñas y dientes." Afirmaron los Peltier.

(Salto espacio temporal)

(Voz de Vane)

"Fury." Le llamé cuando comenzaron los ruidos fuertes.

"Sea lo que sea, comienza." Afirmó susurrando sin moverse tampoco.

"¿Y a mí qué?" Susurró Fang. "¿Qué me zurzan? Pues estoy bien, pero gracias por NO preguntar."

"Fang, cierra el hocico, esto es serio." Le dije.

"Lo que es serio es que tenemos que salir de aquí." Dijo Fury. "Y yo no pienso dejar a Lili a merced de quien sea que nos haya cogido aquí."

"Creo que Lili está aliada con quien sea que nos tiene aquí." Le susurré.


	38. CAPÍTULO 38: DE TRAMPAS Y TRAICIONES

**CAPÍTULO ****38: DE TRAMPAS Y TRAICIONES.**

(Voz de Ash)

"¡Lili!" La llamé mientras me atrapaban con un diktyon.

"Así que eso era." Me dijo suavemente. "Eres un demonio…"

"Y tú una traidora." Le dije dándome cuenta que así era.

"Llámalo 'X'." Afirmó encogiéndose de hombros. "Yo soy una superviviente, siempre he sabido dónde estaba mi grupo y dónde poner mis intereses."

Había algo raro en sus palabras, y mirándola, algo en mi interior se dio cuenta de que así era.

"Bueno… Stixx, tu turno de venganza." Afirmó Baco.

"¿Qué mejor venganza que ver morir a sus queridos cazadores ante sus ojos y morir a manos de uno?" Preguntó el retorcido de mi medio hermano al que creía en una 'isla solitaria' del Tántalo sonriendo con una mueca diabólica. "Lili, si no te importa hacer los honores…"

"El pago por adelantado." Le dijo ella seria. "Prometisteis librarme de ese tipo y no lo habéis hecho, prometisteis devolverme mis recuerdos y tampoco lo habéis hecho."

"Cierto." Dijo Cámulos con ironía. "Prometimos devolverte tus recuerdos... tu vida... todo lo que perdiste."

"Aquí tienes." Le dijo Baco mostrándole una botellita pequeña llena de un líquido plateado que cambiaba de color. "El premio a tus esfuerzos."

"¿Cómo sé que no es un vulgar orbe con agua corriente?" Le dijo ella. "O veneno."

"Te doy mi palabra de dios de que no es ni agua corriente ni veneno." Afirmó Baco.

La vi dudar, pero finalmente se guardó el frasquito en la manga.

"Eso no será suficiente." Afirmó de pronto volviendo a sacarlo y pasándoselo para que se lo devolvieran y se cayera presa del dolor.

"Te dijimos que no jugaras con nosotros." Le dijo Cámulos.

"Dejarla en paz." Afirmé retorciéndome.

"¿Aún insistes en defenderla cuando os ha traicionado?" Me dijo Stixx con ironía. "Ella fue la que os atrajo, urdió esta trampa para vosotros y es gracias a ella que tus esfuerzos por devolver el alma a tus siervos cazadores no va a servir de nada, los cazadores oscuros morirán hoy con su jefe. Y ahora, zorra, mata a tu jefe y libérate."

"Tentador." Dijo. "Pero esto es una simple venganza de principiantes."

"¿Cómo?" Dijo Stixx.

"No le hagas caso." Afirmó Cámulos. "Intenta confundirte."

"No, al menos dale el beneficio de la duda." Afirmó Baco. "Habla."

"Esto va a ser divertido." Afirmó Stixx.

"Si yo fuera vosotros, buscaría una venganza más… sutil, e intrincada." Afirmó Lili con la cara seria. "¿Para qué conformarse con matar al viejo Aqueron cuando puedes matar a todos los cazadores oscuros?"

"Eso me comienza a gustar…" Afirmó Stixx. "Prosigue."

"Cam." Le llamó a Cámulos jugándose el cuello. "Dime un cazador que siga vivo y que desees que muera."

"Talon." Afirmó sin dudar.

"Ash, apuesto a que le trajiste aquí, a pesar de que sea humano." Dijo.

"No lo hagas." Le dije.

Fue algo espeluznante, incluso para mí que he visto milenios de la vida de los humanos. De pronto, en la burbuja que Lili formó ante nosotros, vimos a Talon peleando con unos daimon y caer desmadejado con un grito de dolor para retorcerse de dolor y finalmente morir allí mismo.

"Hummm...…" Dijeron los tres semidioses o dioses.

"Imaginad lo que sería matarlos a todos, uno a uno, aquí y ahora." Dijo.

"Hazlo." Dijo Baco.

"Ah, ah." Dijo. "Se me olvidaba un minúuuuuusculo detalle. No puedo hacer algo así."

Eso sí que captó mi atención. Sabía que ella podía matar daimons a distancia, solo necesitaba verles la cara, y si había recuperado sus poderes, podía matar a todos los que un día habíamos sido sus compañeros. "Mis dones no funcionan con dioses, y tampoco tengo tanto poder como para hacer algo tan grande. Sin embargo…"

"¿Síiii?" Le dijo Baco animándola a seguir.

"Sin embargo… si tuviera los poderes de… digamos, alguien que va a morir en segundos…" Dijo.

"¿Los poderes de él?" Le dijo Baco señalándome a mí.

"Solo es un viejo con algo de poder." Dijo Lili. "Y será un castigo aún mayor si le quitáis sus poderes para dármelos a mí, digamos… como préstamo."

"Un prestamo no suena nada mal." Asintió Cámulos. "Pero cómo los devolverías después."

"Sois dioses." Les dijo. "Podéis dar y quitar a voluntad. ¿O es que la mitología miente? No, claro que no… Si fuera la zorra esa seguro que podía, pero claro, ella es …" Dijo con ironía, recordándome cómo me lo decía a mí por chinchar y siendo evidente que para Artie, eso iba con toda la ira contenida que podía contener en ese cuerpecillo tan pequeño y endeble de mujer que tenía.

"Claro que podemos." Afirmó Baco. "Está bien, te daremos temporalmente sus poderes, pero solo te durarán hasta que mates a todos ellos, ni un segundo más."

"Y no los intentarás usar contra nosotros." Afirmó Cámulos ofreciéndole su mano. "¿Trato hecho?"

"Pero yo no saldré herida o revertiréis todo." Añadió.

"No tires de la cuerda." Le dijo Stixx.

"También podéis matarles vosotros." Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

"Está bien." Dijo Cámulos. "Hecho, tú no saldrás herida."

"Ningún daño." Dijo ella.

"Ningún daño, sea el que sea." Afirmó. "¿Hecho?"

"Trato hecho." Afirmó sin dudarlo. "Bueno, pues cuando queráis."

De pronto, comencé a notar un dolor punzante y horrible por todo el cuerpo, como si me extrujásen para sacarme hasta la última gota de mi poder y noté cómo mi piel comenzaba a cambiar y a azularse para volver al color carne normal.

"Aquí tienes." Le dijo Baco a Lili ofreciéndole una piedra de color azulado argéntico. "Úsalo con cabeza ¿vale?" Añadió quitándoselo de su alcance con ironía antes de volver a tendérselo.

"Descuida." Afirmó. "Sé que no es bueno jugar con los dioses. ¿Qué hago con esto, me lo como? Porque como anillo me va un poco grande."

"Tan solo sujétalo contra el pecho y golpea los talones tres veces pensando en casa." Le dijo Baco.

"Qué graciosos." Le dijo dándo a entender que a ella tampoco le hacía gracia.

"Lili, no lo hagas." Le dije. "Aún tienes oportunidad de redimirte."

"Tarde." Afirmó con ironía poniéndose la piedra contra el pecho y haciéndola destellar ténuemente. "Ellos me dan todo lo que siempre he querido."

"Eso no es cierto." Le dije intentando apelar a su última fibra cabal.

"Una última cosa." Dijo levantando un dedo tras pensar. "Me da igual lo que hagáis con los presos de mi grupo. Pero al peleón lo quiero matar, cara a cara." Afirmó. "Quiero que vea el rostro de quien le mata, quiero que mire cara a cara a la muerte, a ver si incluso entonces es tan valiente de reírse a la cara."

"Muy bien." Afirmó Camulos con ironía y chascando los dedos para que un tipo que estaba en el cerco rodeándonos a todos, asintiera y se fuera. "Me parece justo. Cada cual tiene sus manías y caprichos a la hora de matar."

"Graaaaaacias…" Dijo haciendo una reverencia casi burlesca pero con modales. "En cuanto a lo del gran jefazo… si os parece bien, creo que lo mejor sería dejar lo mejor para el final."

"De eso nada." Dijo Stixx. "Llevo demasiado tiempo planeando esto. Él será el primero."

"Vale." Dijo Lili encogiéndose de hombros. "Solo pensé que después de tanto tiempo te apetecería torturarle un poco más."

"¿Tortura?" Dijo Stixx.

"Ya lo veo." Dijo Camulos. "Que vea cómo todos sus amados cazadores mueren ante sus ojos."

"¿Has oído, hermanito?" Me dijo Stixx estirándome del pelo. "Tú creaste a esos incordios, vas a ver cómo desaparecen antes que tú. Y en primer plano, y luego irás tú." Añadió metiéndome un trapo en la boca y amordazándome antes de girarse para situarse al otro lado de mí. "Vas a sufrir todo lo que me has hecho sufrir a mí. Mataste a nuestros padres y ahora voy a matar a tus queridos cazadores. Y lo mejor de todo es que no voy a ser yo, sino otro de los tuyos. Vas a sufrir lo indecible, y entonces morirás."

Ya me estaba matando, el ver cómo Lili, una de los nuestros, compinchada con ellos, nuestro enemigo en parte, iba a matar al resto, sus hermanos casi.

La miré y por un segundo, juraría que vi dolor en sus ojos antes de volver a adoptar su gesto indolente.

"¿Crées que podrás hacerlo?" Le dijo Dioni. "Por lo que sé existe una pequeña… cláusula para asegurarse que no os matéis entre vosotros."

"Ash está sobre eso." Dijo. "No me mataré, me hará daño, pero estoy acostumbrada al dolor."

"Bien, que empiece el show." Dijo Cámulos.

(Salto espacio temporal)

(Voz de Fury)

"Talon." Le llamó mi hermano cuando se coló con una mujer vestida de negro con cuero y un tipo moreno se quedaba en la puerta vigilando fuera. "Estamos aquí."

"Ya, por eso hemos venido." Afirmó mientras Fang miraba a la chica y sonreía para que ella hiciera un giro de ojos. "Tabitha, hay que soltarles sin lastimarles."

"Descuida, estoy acostumbrada a que me miren mal por la calle." Afirmó.

"Fury, creo que ya conoces a Talon." Me dijo Vane mientras le intentaban liberar.

"Sí, ha estado varias veces por casa de Lili." Asentí.

"Y las que me quedan." Dijo. "Esa mujer da muchos problemas."

"¡Pero qué mierda!" Gimió la mujer, Tabitha, golpeando el suelo con el arma que había usado para intentar cortar las ataduras. "¡No hay dios que corte esto!"

"Tabitha…" Gimió el tipo de la puerta.

"Joder, ya lo sé, tacos." Dijo ella.

"Tabitha, no es eso." Dijo Talon haciéndome reparar que no parecía encontrarse bien. "Yo… algo no va bien…"

Fue extraño, pero de pronto se sujetaron el pecho y el cuello dependiendo de quién, cambiando varias veces como si se retorciesen de dolor antes de caerse al suelo redondos.

"¡VAL!" Gritó la mujer corriendo hacia él. "¡Valerio, coño, despierta!"

Estiré un poco el pie hacia Talon, estaba descalzo y semi-desnudo, así que no tenía problema para poder mirarle el pulso.

"Eh, Talon está seco." Afirmé.

"¿Quién ha podido hacer una cosa así?" Preguntó Fang mientras la mujer lloraba.

"No lo sé, pero desde luego alguien muy poderoso." Afirmó Vane mientras oíamos ruidos acercándose. "Tabitha, corre, escóndete."

"¡No, voy a matar a esos…!"

"Tabitha, ya te vengarás luego, primero tienes que mantenerte viva." Le dijo Vane.

"Eh, no te preocupes." Le dije. "Quien los haya matado va a pagar. Pero no vas a poder vengarte si mueres ahora."

Ya sé que no parecía haber lógica en lo que dije, que debería haberle dicho alguna chorrada como que con la venganza no llegaba a ningún lado… algo así; pero yo sé lo que es la venganza, sé lo que es sentir su sed. A alguien al que le han hecho tamaña putada, es injusto decirle mariconadas como esa.

"Vamos, escóndete detrás de esas cajas." Le dije. "Y cuando te digan, sal."

Asintió limpiándose las lágrimas con cara muy seria y se levantó para correr a esconderse, justo a tiempo de evitar que la vieran.

"Ah, estás aquí." Dijo un tipo. "Y seguís vivos. Muy bien, peor para ti. Arriba." Me dijo tirándome del pelo tras atarme las piernas también. "Tú te vienes conmigo."

"¿A dónde le lleváis?" Le dijo Vane intentando forcejear.

"A donde no te importa." Afirmó el otro tipo que pinchó con el pie al cadaver de la puerta hasta darle la vuelta. "Parece que ha hecho bien su trabajo, la vendetta esa…"

"¿Qué vendetta?" Le dije dejando de forcejear un poco.

"La cazadora esa amiguita de los dioses." Dijo el que me llevaba. "Pero tranquilo, tú no verás muchas muertes más. Eres el primero."

(Salto espacio temporal)

(Voz de Vane)

"Tabi, o como sea." Le llamé cuando los pasos se perdieron y los gritos crecieron. "Ya está, puedes salir, es seguro."

"¿Quién es esa cazadora que se ha vendido?" Dijo con los ojos llenos de furia.

"Tabi, no están muertos." Afirmé. "Confía en mí, no sé qué les pasa, pero no están muertos."

"¿Cómo puedes saberlo?" Me dijo.

"De verdad, yo soy el que está atado." Afirmé. "Estoy más perdido que tú y, créeme, me duele mucho más que a ti porque estas ataduras, sean de lo que sean, queman horrores y tampoco podemos convertirnos en lobos por ellas. Y sí, sé que parece que han muerto, y sí, fuera parece que haya llegado el infierno; pero seguro que tiene que haber una buena razón para todo esto."

"Tú y tu calma." Dijo Fang.

"Que yo sepa, hasta ahora siempre te ha salvado el pellejo del culo." Le dije.

(Salto espacio temporal)

(Voz de Fury)

"Aquí está." Afirmó el daimon que me llevaba dándome un empujón que me hizo caer al suelo.

"Vaya, nunca pensé que lo de tenerte a mis pies fuese tan literal." Afirmó una voz que conocía.

"¡Cabrones, soltad a Lili!" Les grité intentando incorporarme para encontrarme con un pie en mi cuello.

"Por si no te has dado cuenta aún, capullo, yo estoy suelta." Afirmó Lili tras el pie en mi cuello. "Y tú, pronto serás un cadaver." Añadió pretando más en mi cuello.

"L… lil…. i…" La llamé con dificultades para respirar.

"Vaya… va a ser más sencillo de lo que esperábamos." Afirmó el doble de Aqueron.

"Bah… no merece la pena." Dijo soltándome. "Está atado, y nunca me rebajaría a matar a alguien que no puede defenderse."

"¿Pero qué dices, Lili?" Le dije tosiendo y viéndola rascarse el cuello suavemente.

"A callar." Afirmó dándome una patada en el pecho antes de girarse hacia los tres dioses y encararles con parsimonia. "Prometísteis librarme de él."

"Está bien." Dijo el celta. "Encárgate del resto. Acaba con mi hermanastro, y luego acabaremos con esta… molestia."

"Vale." Afirmé.

"Espera un momento." Dijo el griego. "Se me ocurre algo mejor."

"Ya hemos cambiado demasiado nuestros planes." Dijo Stixx un poco como el comienzo de un niño enrrabietado.

"Tranquilo, vamos a disfrutar de este gusto a éxito un poco más." Le dijo sonriendo. "Se me ha ocurrido que hace mucho que no voy a circo. Los romanos adoooooraban estos espectáculos. Una pelea de gladiadores entre ambos sería mucho mejor."

"Suena bien." Dijeron.

"Lili…" La llamé a la desesperada cuando fue a contestar. "Lili, no lo hagas." Le pedí. "No tienes por qué hacerlo."

"Oh… por favor… lo haré, pero callad a ese… pesado." Afirmó ella. "Me estresa con sus quejas y sus ruegos. Por Zeus… no parece siquiera un hombre…"

"Eh, puta estirada, que eso duele." Le dije molesto antes de notar como si me diesen una descarga de corriente.

"Nunca me ha gustado que me llamen así." Afirmó sin dejar de darme la espalda para volver a caminar. "Muy bien, hagamos esa justa."

(Salto espacio temporal)

(Voz de Ash)

"Lili, por favor… aún hay posibilidad de redención para ti." Le susurré mientras la veía coger una espada y un escudo.

"Siempre supe que eras un cobarde, hermano." Me dijo Stixx desde la balconada que se formaba en aquella nave del edificio.

"Ash, haz el favor de tener un poco más de orgullo…" Me dijo Lili entornando los ojos en dos rendijas. "Siempre me había sentido orgullosa de servir bajo tu mando porque el jefe, además de un viejo verde, era valiente y nunca perdía. No vayas a caer en el momento de tu muerte ¿sí?"

"Si me matas solo conseguirás morir." Le advertí mientras me hacía una reverencia cortés que me pareció casi hasta una broma considerando la situación actual. "Si no lo haces… aún queda una minúscula posibilidad de…"

"Blah, blah, blah." Dijeron en la balconada. "¿No ves que ya has perdido? Os ha traicionado."

"Ash, pelea lo mejor que sepas." Me dijo Lili susurrando. "Porque si no mueres, me matarán, y no quiero eso." Afirmó antes de notar cómo mi brazo se movía solo para atacarla y que ella, sonriendo, iniciara un ataque.

Y debo decir, que para haber confiado tanto en sus dones de bruja aprendidos y otorgados por la mismísima Lilith, como guerrera de armas no tenía desperdicio.

Reconocí en ella muchos movimientos que yo mismo había enseñado a todos los cazadores oscuros durante generaciones de la historia humana, movimientos que enseñé y también otros que se enseñaban pero a ella nunca pudieron tocarle por época de muerte. Todos los conocimientos que yo había trasmitido y hecho aprender a los cazadores oscuros, vueltos contra mí.

Y entonces, me percaté de algo. No usaba técnicas que no hubiera mostrado yo a los cazadores, como si quisiera darme una oportunidad a defenderme al atacarme solo con cosas que sabía que yo podría defenderme un rato contra ella; como si en realidad no quisiera matarme.

Eso me puso la mosca tras la oreja, y ya iba a decir algo cuando me di cuenta que mis labios estaban pegados y la vi sonreír.

Fue una batalla dura, y gracias a que me habían despojado de mis poderes, o eso pensaron, también me habían quitado mi fuerza y resistencia de mi naturaleza, aunque aún como humano tenía más que la media. Pero resulté herido, y poco a poco, noté también cómo me pesaba todo más.

Al cabo de dos horas peleando, mis armas se me cayeron y Lili aprovechó para derribarme, comenzando cuando la desarmé con un golpe, con el combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

De vez en cuando podía oír comentarios de la balconada, cosas como "hacía tiempo que no veía un combate tan interesante", "lástima que no fueran más ligeros de ropa, ella tiene un cuerpo precioso oculto bajo tanta ropa"… o incluso "no hubiera dado un dracma por esa mujer, pero mira, inbuída en poder es un gran arma".

"Lili…" Le llamé intentando apelar a su juicio.

Justo entonces fue cuando me tiró el último golpe, me derribó y usando técnicas de lucha libre me dejó inmovilizado todos los miembros del cuerpo antes de atenazarme con una llame ve lucha libre al suelo antes de recoger un arma caída del suelo y encañonarla contra mi cuello.

"No te muevas ni un milímetro." Me dijo. "No sea que no acierte en el corazón y tenga que volver a intentarlo." Afirmó antes de mirar a donde los dos dioses y mi hermanastro Stixx estaban aplaudiendo divertidos.

Pero yo no miré, aquello era un circo romano, sabía que ella esperaba el veredicto de aquellos hombres y sabía qué contestarían. Todos me querían muerto para poder cumplir sus planes, pero con ellos era imposible hablar.

"Lili." La llamé. "¿Acaso no he sido como un padre con todos vosotros?. Sois todos como hermanos, sois todos como mis hijos…"

"Y como en una tragedia griega de los dioses, la hija díscola mata al padre." Afirmó apretando un poco más el arma contra mi cuello antes de bajarla un poco por mi pecho. "Di adios, Aqueron Parthenopaeos."

"Lili, aún hay…" Dije.

No me dio tiempo a acabar la frase, noté un dolor punzante en el pecho y grité.

"Se acabó." Dijo Stixx. "Quiero rematarlo."

"Me temo que ya ha muerto." Afirmó Lili mientras en efecto, notaba cómo todo cesaba, apenas presión ya donde estuvo clavada su arma; y entonces, una presión en el cuello.

(Salto espacio temporal)

(Voz de Fury)

"Stixx, muchacha, ya es suficiente." Afirmó el griego suavemente.

"¿Qué dices?" Le dijo el gemelo de Aqueron.

"Baco lleva razón." Afirmó Camulos. "A mí también me gustaría ver cómo le separáis la cabeza del cuerpo, pero es suficiente, basta con su sangre."

"Lili, ya está bien." Le dijo el griego mientras ella sujetaba su espada contra el cuello de Ash tras parar cuando se lo ordenaro pero sin retirar el arma de su punto haciendo un punto de sangre delgadísimo en su cuello. "Guárda tu arma, con lo que has hecho sobra."

"He cumplido mi trato." Afirmó ella. "Los cazadores y el amo tras su correa. Talón y Ninia… Aqueron. Y nadie relacionará sus muertes con vosotros, yo soy la mano efectora. Es más sencillo pensar que una cazadora se volvió loca y mató a todos sus compañeros en un abuso de poder tras mangarle los poderes de forma… misteriosa, a su jefe."

Me moría de ganas de hablar, de gritar, de todo; pero no podía, me habían amordazado.

"¿Y mi parte del beneficio?" Dijo Lili para mirarme

"Ah, claro." Dijo el griego. "Está bien. Matemos a ese perro y devolvámoste la memoria…"

"Yo paso de mancharme las manos con ese… chucho." Dijo el doble de Aqueron.

"Ya me encargo yo." Afirmó Camulos.

Intenté negar, pelear, pero estaba bien atado, y pelearía contra un dios. Así que no pude hacer nada ni que lo intentase todo lo que pude y más. Finalmente, me golpeó un rayo y me retorcí de dolor al notar el mayor dolor que he notado nunca.

Y entonces, oigo a Lili gritar y la miro.

Ella también se retuerce, entonces es como si todo se enmudeciese, sé que hay ruido, pero solo oigo sus jadeos de dolor mientras se toca el pecho con su mano enguantada en cuero y la mira para ver algo brillante en los dedos y la palma donde tocó su pecho que brilla en un punto en la ropa bajo el cual solo se ve algo mojándola y encharcando cada vez más área de tejido.

Intento gritar, pero ni siquiera oigo mi voz, entonces me suelto y repto hasta ella que cae redonda antes de que pueda cogerla. Lo único que puedo ver es cómo brilla tenuemente, como cuando se pegó la joya a su cuerpo y a la vez, el cuerpo de Aqueron recibe el mismo brillo.

"Lili…" Consigo susurrrarle con la voz ronca llena de las lágrimas que no soy capaz de soltar.


	39. CAPÍTULO 39: DESPEDIDAS

**CAPÍTULO 39: DESPEDIDAS.**

"Lili…" Consigo susurrrarle con la voz ronca llena de las lágrimas que no soy capaz de soltar. "Lili, por favor, dime algo…"

"Fury… se acabó…" Afirma sonriendo mientras veo cómo Ash se convierte en una sombra y más gente aparecen en destellos mientras ella levanta la mano hacia los traidores antes de toser y jadear con dolor.

Entonces me fijo. No es un simple charco de algo brillante, es sangre, su propia sangre. Y no es azul, es granate, como la mía; de hecho, nadie diría que nuestras sangres sean diferentes en algo.

"¡Lili!" Grito moviéndola cuando pestañea y se retrasa en abrir los ojos dándome un susto de muerte al pensar que se moriría. "¡Joder, no me dejes, pija de mierda!" Le digo a la desesperada. "¡No cierres esos ojos!"

Ahora que me fijo, sus ojos ya no son negros, sino de un azul claro pero oscuro que darían envidia al cielo de verano mismo, y su sonrisa… a pesar de estar a oscuras ilumina toda la instancia.

Entonces llega una mujer.

"No te muevas." Le dice inclinándose hacia ella. "No deberías haber hecho eso."

Entonces Lili se encoge de hombros sonriendo y vuelve a toser convulsionándose, cosa que hace que la mujer le ponga una mano en el pecho para mantenerla quieta hasta que deja de toser y vuelve a quedar quieta.

"Tú eres una diosa." Le digo. "Ella es tu protegida. ¡Joder, haz algo para ayudarla!"

"No puedo." Dice sacudiendo la cabeza seria. "Cada ley tiene su contra-ley. Nada de Katagarios, nada de traiciones…"

"¡Joder, se está muriendo!" Le digo.

Entonces Lili susurra algo y la diosa suelta apenas un soplido de aire continuado como de susurro sin llegar a pronunciarse palabra alguna y Lili le sonríe tocándole un brazo sin fuerzas antes de que ella asienta.

"Ella se muere." Me dice. "Creo que te corresponde a ti pasar los últimos momentos de su vida con ella. Sujétale esto contra la herida, hará que sangre más lento y os dará unos momentos más. Lili… desde hoy eres libre."

(Salto espacio temporal)

No sé cuánto tiempo pasa, pero finalmente, todo acaba.

"Lili, Lili, no te duermas." Le repito por milésima vez moviéndole un poco la cara para que vuelva a abrir los ojos. "Esto ha acabado."

De nuevo sonríe, hace un intento por levantar la mano y finalmenta acaba poniéndola en mi cara donde se la sujeto.

"Me niego." Oigo una mujer decir.

"Artie, se está muriendo." Dice Aqueron. "Al menos concédele una oportunidad de juicio."

"¿A manos de tu Alexion?" Dice la mujer.

"Artie." Dice Ash de nuevo.

"Te daré lo que quieras." Le digo. "Pero por favor, haz que se recupere, que viva."

"No puedo." Me dice como una niña a la que acaban de echar la bronca, con una suavidad inusual. "Se está muriendo. Las parcas han mellado el hilo de su vida."

"Pero por favor, devuélvele su mortalidad, aunque sea para que pueda morir con dignidad." Le pido.

"Artie." Le dice Ash.

"Está bien." Dice finalmente. "Pero ya conoces las reglas."

"Acepto el trato." Dice Aqueron.

"¿Eres consciente de qué estás dando a cambio del alma de esa… traidora?" Le dice la diosa.

"Sí." Afirma. "Pero hay que darse prisa."

(Salto espacio temporal)

(Voz de Ash)

"Por favor, salid todos." Pido antes de girarme hacia la estructura de metal bajo la cual quedó Lili con Fury casi tumbado sobre ella. "Fury, esto es un momento íntimo y lo entiendo." Le llamo. "Pero me gustaría hablar con ella un segundo."

Creo que va a negarse, pero entonces ella le hace una caricia casi inperceptible en la cara y finalmente asiente.

"Está bien, pero no me voy a ir a ningún lado." Afirma moviéndose ligeramente para abrirme un hueco.

"Jefazo." Susurra sin hacer casi sonido.

"No te esfuerces, puedo oírte a ese volumen." Le digo.

"Que manera más tonta de morir ¿no crées?" Me dice casi con esa ironía ácida tan propia y característica de ella misma. "En un almacén abandonado, con el chucho de guardia de la zorra de Artemisa… y un chucho callejero y anárquico. Sola y sin recordar aún quién soy."

"¿Por qué nos la has jugado?" Le digo.

"Solo soy la oveja negra del rebaño." Afirma divertida encogiéndose de hombros casi inperceptiblemente debido al esfuerzo que supone hacerlo normalmente.

"Nos la has jugado y te ha salido el tiro por la culata." Le dije. "¿En serio pensaste que podrías sobrevivir?"

"¿Qué te hace pensar que no he conseguido lo que quería?" Me dijo con ironía.

"Estás muriendo." Le digo suavemente.

"Daños colaterales." Afirma. "De todas formas iba a morir."

"No tenías por qué." Niego. "Si no hubieras hecho esto…"

"He visto a Alexion." Afirma con aún más ironía. "Sé que venía por mí."

"Tuve un mal presentimiento sobre todo esto." Afirmé. "Y, además, necesitabamos todas las unidades posibles. Simi también estába aquí."

"Simi… la voy a echar de menos." Afirma sonriendo.

"Lili." Le digo. "Sé que no te ha salido como querías."

"Cierto, yo quería algo más… espectacular." Afirmó. "Cuanto más alto se sube uno, peor es la caída."

Es justo esa afirmación la que me da la clave para darme cuenta de algo, y es que ella ya sabía qué hacía.

"Aqueron." Me llama Artie apareciéndose tras nosotros.

"¿La tienes?" Le digo.

"Sigo pensando que es tirar un alma." Afirma mostrándome la joya tristemente.

Es una suerte que no entienda celta, porque justo entonces es cuando Lili decide decir una cosa realmente ofensiva sobre ella en un comentario de apenas dos palabras.

"Artie, déjales solos." Le pido. "Ahora iré a saldar mi deuda."

Asiente y desaparece como ha aparecido; entonces me giro hacia Fury que vuelve a estar junto a Lili sujetándola en su regazo y moviéndole la cara cuando amenaza con cerrar los ojos.

"Ten, esto te pertenece." Le digo.

"¿Ahora regalas joyas a los hombres?" Me dice Lili.

"¿Qué es eso?" Me pregunta Fury.

"Su alma." Le digo. "Aunque fuese una traidora, ha dedicado toda la vida a proteger a la humanidad de la amenaza que les sobrevolaba. Y en atención a vosotros, creo que merece morir con dignidad."

"Sálvala." Me pide.

"Ojalá pudiera." Le digo. "Sujéta la joya contra su tatuaje del arco. Sé que te hará daño, pero procura no soltarla."

"Ash… déjame morir en paz." Me dice Lili sin sonido ni mirarme. "Él no tiene nada que ver con nosotros."

"Ante todo no la sueltes." Continúo haciendo caso omiso a su petición. "Ya hemos perdido a gente porque quien debía sujetarla la soltó porque le hacía daño. ¿Crées que podrás?"

"Me subestimas." Afirma él tistemente.

Le está doliendo demasiado, puedo verlo y hasta sentirlo. Incluso a mí me está doliendo este final. Entonces le doy una palmada en el hombro dándole la joya y salgo a la sala contigua donde hay gente esperando.

"¿Crées que servirá de algo?" Me dice Alexion.

"No." Afirmé. "No va a devolverle la vida, pero al menos morirá con dignidad."

"¿Cuáles son tus ordenes?" Me dice suavemente.

"Aún tiene pendiente algo con nosotros ¿no crees?" Le digo. "¿Tú qué opinas?"

"Opino que es una gran actriz." Me dice en atlante. "He visto y observado. Danger me ha ayudado a ver qué podía pasar por la mente de esa mujer, y aunque seguimos sin verlo, sí que vio algo muy claro."

"¿En serio?" Le digo.

"El hombre que está sujetando su alma, definitivamente es el indicado." Afirma sonriendo suavemente. "Ella nunca haría nada por dañarle seriamente, y si no podía dañarle a él, tampoco toda esta farsa era cierta. Partiendo, claro está, de que no podía matarle a él, así que eso rompía el plan y no mataría al resto. Además, es evidente que sentía cierta debilidad por las parejas humanas e inmortales de varios de nosotros."

Demasiado justa, demasiado ecuánime… demasiado humana.

(Salto espacio temporal)

(Voz de Fury)

"Lili." Le digo suavemente.

"No tienes por qué… hacer esto." Afirma suavemente mirándome. "Lo nuestro no es real, soltarás esa piedra y yo moriré de todas formas."

"Ya te estás muriendo." Afirmo. "Por muy mal que salieran las cosas, no podías acabar peor."

"Podría ser una sombra." Susurra para ella.

No puedo imaginar algo peor. Está en el suelo, con un agujero en el pecho y cada vez peor. El color ha comenzado a retirarse de su piel, y es una suerte que lleve los labios pintados con un color granate; sus ojos, coloridos con un gris pardo, ahora parecen moratones en su cara.

"Eres increible." Le digo moviéndole el pelo para ponérselo perfecto, como siempre. "Te estás muriendo y aún así sigues siendo preciosa."

"Vaya… he tenido que morir para que digas algo bonito sobre mí." Murmura con ironía.

Sí, definitivamente su ironía la acompañará a la tumba misma.

Con cuidado voy retirando lentamente la ropa de su cuerpo, pero ella me para la mano.

"Por favor, déjame morir con la cabeza bien alta." Afirma.

"Tienes tu tatuaje bajo la ropa." Le digo.

"No tienes por qué hacerlo." Afirma. "He traicionado a todos, me merezco ser una sombra."

"No, no lo mereces." Le digo. "Puedes engañar a todos, pero sé que todo esto era un circo. Aún no sé cómo, pero lo sé. Y ahora déjame que te devuelva esto, a mí no me sirve de nada y ya va siendo hora de que vuelva a ti."

No dice nada mientras le retiro la ropa hasta encontrar la marca justo en la curva de su pecho.

"¿Cómo sabías que la del homoplato no…?" Me dijo.

"Conozco tu cuerpo milímetro a milímetro." Afirmó con un punto de ironía a pesar de mi tristeza. "El del hombro tiene un color un pelín desgastado. A ojos de un humano corriente no se distingue, pero yo no soy corriente. ¿Lista?"

Asiente, entonces bajo la mano y noto cómo la joya comienza a quemarme en la mano, pero al cabo de unos segundos, comienza a dejar de doler, aunque sigo notando el calor que emana mientras Lili se retuerce de dolor.

Y de pronto, toco comienza a aminorar hasta que lo único que queda es mi mano contra su piel.

"¿Ya está?" Pregunto suavemente para que asienta. "No es justo, tú deberías estar viva y con todos tus poderes de nuevo en tí."

"Poderes que solo durarán hasta que matase a todos los cazadores, ni un segundo más." Afirmó sonriendo y parafraseando a los dioses. "No los usaría contra los tres dioses y yo recibiría daño, sea el que sea, de ningún tipo."

"No recibiste daño alguno." Afirmo.

"Te lo hicieron a ti." Afirma suavemente. "Y… si te hacen daño a ti… me lo hacen a mí…"

Su voz sonaba cansada, demasiado cansada, intento volver a despertarla, pero esta vez, ni los golpes suaves en la cara parecen conseguirlo.

"Fury…" Me dice. "Dame la mano una última vez… y luego… déjame… morir en paz."

"No." Le digo inclinándome para darle un beso suave y luego seguido, otro más pasional pero suave a la vez.

Y eso la hace sonreír, pero no se parece a ninguna sonrisa que haya visto en ella nunca vestida así.

No, la sonrisa que me regala es la misma que de una niña feliz, es la sonrisa que viéndola te parece estar en un prado de hierba verde en un día de verano, con brisa acariciándote suavemente el pelaje mientras estás tumbado entre la hierba disfrutando de no hacer nada viendo las nubes pasar.

Es la sonrisa de aquella chica, la princesa de todo un pueblo, a la que más tarde de cuando la vi por primera vez, la vida trataría mal una vez tras otra y otra más.

"Eh, esa cara me gusta más." Le digo sonriendo y acariciándole la mano que ya está fría.

Entonces, cierra los ojos, y esta vez ya no los abre mientras me doy cuenta que su pecho ha dejado de oscilar suavemente como antes.

"Dulces sueños, cielo." Le digo mientras noto cómo algo me corre las mejillas y me pican los ojos. "Nos veremos pronto, muy pronto en la otra vida."

Esa sensación es muy rara, de pronto cae una gota en su cuerpo y me llevo la mano a los ojos para mojarla y mirarla.

Son lágrimas, estoy llorando. ¡Yo, un guerrero, un lobo… llorando!

Es inaudito.

Pero las desgracias nunca vienen solas.

Cuando consigo calmarme un poco, Aqueron y el otro tipo llegan y la cogen entre los dos, entonces el otro tipo desaparece y Vane llega hasta mí.

No tiene buena pinta, ninguno la tenemos. Quien más o quien menos tiene heridas o está mal.

"Fury…" Me llama suavemente Vane.

"Oye, lo siento tío." Me dice Fang con los ojos con las venas hinchadas y rojas y brillantes como si quisiera llorar.

"La vida es una mierda." Afirmo sorbiéndome los mocos. "Creo que debería irme a casa, a esperar la muerte. A la manada le va a joder pero bien. No podrán matarme ellos por traición."

(Salto espacio temporal)

"Fury, llevas días aquí dentro." Me dice Vane que ha entrado a pesar de la puerta atrancada por dentro por mí hace días. "¿Hasta cuando piensas quedarte aquí dentro, solo y ahogando las penas lamiendo un cuenco de absenta?"

No le contesto, llevo esperando mi muerte días, casi una semana. Desde entonces me la he pasado tumbado entre la única ropa que encontré de Lili en la casa cuando volví, las cosas que le compró a Bride, la esposa de Vane, bebiendo whiski y absenta como si fuesen agua, primero de las botellas y luego, cuando se me ocurrió que como lobo no dolería tanto, de un plato junto a mí.

"Joder, somos hermanos." Me dijo. "No soporto verte así. Tienes que hacer algo con tu vida." Afirma forzándome a convertir en humano, desnudo sobre la ropa de Lili.

"¿Mi vida?" Le digo. "Mi vida acabó aquel día. Joder, Lili era mi vida ¿vale?"

"Lili dio su vida por nosotros." Me dijo. "Y podría haberse salvado si hubiera querido, pero malgastó sus últimas fuerzas en que quedaras libre del contrato de vinculación con ella. Por eso sigues vivo."

"¿Y la manada?" Le digo. "Soy un traidor, deben haber mandado una tessera por mí."

"Los encontramos nosotros antes." Me dijo. "Desde hace días eres símplemente un renegado. Lo único que tienes que hacer es procurar no cruzarte con ellos. Y por cierto, dado que parece que tus dones siguen sin funcionar como deberían… yo que tú comenzaría a buscarme una ocupación ya."

"Vane, soy un lobo." Le digo. "Ser un lobo es lo único que sé. Los humanos no cazan, no pelean por sus tierras con uñas y dientes, usan armas de fuego y yo no sé."

"Entonces vuelve a la edad media." Me dice.

"No, tengo mis motivos para quedarme aquí." Afirmo. "Me gusta esta época."

"Se acabó." Afirma al cabo de unos minutos para hacerme aparecer ropa de vaqueros y camiseta blanca y limpia sobre mi piel. "Ahora mismo vas a salir de aquí. Nos vamos a dar una vuelta. Iremos hasta el Santuario a pie y te vas a tomar una copa con los Peltier y nosotros."

(Salto espacio temporal)

7 días después

"¿Por qué no vamos a verla?" Me dice Fang de pronto mientras nos tomamos una cerveza en el bar de copas al que le gusta ir cuando no va al Santuario.

"Aimée trabaja esta noche también." Le digo.

"No, me refiero a Lili." Afirma captando toda mi atención. "Ya sabes, era una cazadora, habría una época en que fuese humana, eso no puede haber muerto ¿no?"

No se me había ocurrido nunca.

"A Vane no le va a gustar que te lo haya dicho, pero… joder, tío. Odio verte así." Me dice.

"Gracias por lo que me toca." Le digo.

"Bueno, solo hay un problema." Afirma. "No sabemos de qué año es. Solo sospechamos que sea anterior a Talon."

"Solo por unos años." Le digo. "Y sé el año exacto al que ir."

(Salto espacio temporal)

Ese mismo día, Poblado celta-irlandés, Norte de Irlanda, año 545 d.C. 

"¿Dónde está?" Me pregunta Fang mientras miramos la vida del pueblo celta en el año 546 de nuestro señor.

"En el mercado." Afirmo buscándola con la mirada. "Siempre paseaba por el mercado a estas horas." Añado al ver una cascada de pelo como fuego entre la multitud.

Creo que Fang también nota algo porque sigue mi mirada y luego vuelve a mirarme.

"Aquí hay muchas mujeres preciosas." Me dice. "Pero ninguna es ella."

Es cierto, de no haberla conocido, hubiera apoyado su idea de que muchas mujeres bellas vivían en aquel poblado en aquella época; pero yo solo tenía ojos para una.

La vi sonreír y hablar con la gente, y en ese momento, me sentí feliz de verla, aunque fuese en una época pasada, antes incluso de que ella me hubiera conocido como aquel viajero que encontró perdido.

En aquel momento debía tener 13 años solo, uno menos que cuando la conocí, tres o cuatro menos que cuando murió; y se la veía tan feliz…

"Tiene la alegría de la juventud." Afirmo sonriendo al verla danzar con una tela puesta sobre ella como si supiera que podía ser un vestido si se confeccionaba bien. "Se siente querida, seguramente el pueblo entonces la quería mucho."

"Bueno, si esto sirve para que te animes un poco, por mí como si vamos a ver a Morgana o a un dragón." Acaba cediendo Fang. "¿Vamos?"

"No, ella me conocerá como está ahora dentro de un año y algo." Le digo. "No podemos cambiar el pasado."

"Podrías salvarla de morir." Me dice.

"Y entonces no sería cazadora oscura, y yo no la hubiera conocido, así que tampoco podría haber venido aquí para investigar sobre su pasado." Afirmo. "Déjalo, es demasiado raro para entenderlo de primeras. Ah, se mueve."

"¿La seguimos?" Me dice.

"Claro." Afirmo. "Ahora solía volver a su castillo para coger un caballo y pasear un poco con sus escoltas."


	40. CAPÍTULO 40: FINALES

**CAPÍTULO ****40: FINALES.**

Poblado celta-irlandés, Norte de Irlanda, año 546 d.C.

"Ah, aquí estás." Me dice la anciana que es la diosa Lilith sonriéndome mientras espío a Lili desde lejos en el ramaje de un árbol.

"Señora, por dios. Qué susto me ha dado." Le digo. "¿No debería tener cuidado y no subirse a los árboles?"

"Aparentaré ser una vieja, muchacho. Pero ya sabes que la realidad se oculta bien bajo las capas." Me dice sonriendo y cortando un poco de muérdago del árbol. "Además, soy la única que sabe dónde encontrar estas cosas, junto al druida."

Se me había olvidado que la diosa había adoptado la cara de aquella viejecita adorable en aquella época para poder estar a veces con la 'princesita', al menos para echarle un ojo de rato en rato.

"Bueno, me preguntaba qué haces aquí." Dijo sin mirarme mientras cortaba un poco de muérdago.

"Creo que es evidente que lo mismo que usted, ver a Iseabail." Le dije. "Pero tranquila, no interferiré en lo que tenga que pasar, por eso me contento con verla desde lejos mientras aún era feliz."

"Vaya… parece que cada vez que vienes eres más sabio." Me dijo. "¿Y cómo te va el espionaje?"

"De momento bien." Afirmé. "Parece… feliz. Me gusta verla así."

"Lamento mucho lo que pasó." Me dice.

"¿No se supone que usted no hace esas cosas?" Le dije. "Ella era su discípula."

"Ella siempre fue como una hija para mí." Me dice. "La he cuidado, protegido y mimado, y ella siempre me ha adorado. He hecho por ella todo lo que he podido."

"Lo siento." Le digo. "Es que aún duele."

"Hazme caso, chico." Me dijo volviendo a su trabajo de coger hojas y cortezas del árbol sin mirarme. "Vuelve a tu tiempo. No es sano que vivas anclado en el pasado, ella ya no está aquí; y puestos a meterme donde no me llaman, creo que tampoco le gustaría nada que la espiases así. Ni que te obsesionaras así con lo de verla feliz."

"Sí… probablemente me diera un golpe o algo." Afirmé.

"Suena a ella, sí." Asintió sonriendo un rato antes de calmarse de nuevo. "En serio, deberías volver a tu época. Aquí ya no queda nada para ti. Haz tu vida y aprovecha el regalo que se te hizo."

"¿Qué regalo?" Le digo dándome cuenta que acaba de decir una sospecha que tengo.

"¿Yo? Nada, no he dicho nada." Afirma.

"Pero ha dicho…" Repito.

"Vuelve a tu tiempo." Me dice antes de empujarme y hacerme caer.

Solo que en lugar de notar dolor al darme en el suelo desde esa altura, caigo sobre algo blando.

"Eh, ya puedes ir moviendo tu culo peludo de ahí." Me dice Vane desde el mostrador de la tienda de su mujer. "Ese sofá vale más que tu propio cuello."

"Bueno, al menos esta vez no me han hecho caer sobre un montón de basura." Murmuro.

"¿Ya has vuelto al alcohol?" Me dice prestándome atención por fin.

"No, no te preocupes, esto es mucho peor que las setas esas alucinógenas." Le dije.

"Ten." Me dice pasándome un papel.

"¿Qué es esto?"

"Bride te ha vuelto a buscar algo." Me dice. "No sé por qué lo hace, nunca coges nada, prefieres seguir revolcándote en tu propia mierda y regodeándote en lo infeliz que eres."

"Creo que esta vez iré." Afirmo levantándome y estirándome un poco la espalda. "Pero dile que deje de ponerles corazones a las 'I's, no le pega nada a la mujer de un lobo."

"Bride no pone eso." Murmuró cuando me fui.

(Salto espacio temporal)

Nueva Orleans, apenas 2 horas después.

"Así que no tiene formación." Me dice la mujer sentada frente a mí.

"No." Afirmo.

"Nunca antes ha trabajado en un bar como este."

"¿Eso es demasiado problema?"

"Veamos, si no ha estudiado hosteleria, ni tampoco sabe hacer nuestros platos estrella, ni cómo funciona una cafetera. ¿Para qué ha venido a la entrevista?"

"Mire, llevo 3 entrevistas de trabajo." Afirmo. "Alguien a quien quería demasiado murió hace unos meses, lo llevo fatal, así que necesito un puñetero trabajo para poder evadirme un poco de pensar cómo duele toda esta mierda de sentir algo por alguien que no sea yo. Pero está visto que aquí para hacer nada hay que tener un papel que diga lo guay que eres."

"¿A dónde va?" Me dijo cuando me di la vuelta para salir tras levantarme. "Coge un delantal de ahí y sígueme."

"¿Eso significa que tengo trabajo?" Le dije.

"Aún no." Me dijo. "Pero tus razones son muy convincentes. Aunque tendrás que bajar esos humos. Vas a comenzar por hacer algo sencillo. En un negocio de hostelería, necesitamos platos, vasos y cubiertos limpios constantemente. Tu trabajo será poner todo en el lavavajillas y hacerlo funcionar. También te encargarás de sacar las basuras al final de cada turno. Se dejan en el callejón trasero, ordenadas por contenedor, cristales con cristales, orgánico con orgánico y papeles con papeles y cartón. Fácil." Me dijo con una sonrisa comercial de estar explicando a un idiota. "Hay horas en que esto se pone hasta arriba, necesitaremos que atiendas a los clientes, irás hasta ellos, les darás los buenos días con una sonrisa y también sonriendo les preguntarás qué quieren. Si no se deciden, les recomendarás el plato del día, cada día cambiamos, así que tendrás que recordarlo día a día porque se te dirá en desayuno, comida y cena. El cliente siempre tiene la razón, así que debes tratarle siempre con respeto y nunca contestarle mal. ¿Vas cogiéndolo?"

"Creo que sí."

"Bien, en tus ratos libres, vas a empezar a memorizarte nombres e ingredientes de los combinados." Continuó. "Cuando tengas uno, a la hora del cierre nos lo prepararás y juzgaremos cómo se te da. Y créeme, somos muy exigentes con la calidad de nuestros platos. Vas a tener que demostrar si es cierto eso de que aprendes rápido. Oh, y cuando vengas a trabajar, procura venir más aseado. El sueldo que comenzarás a cobrar será el básico, serás un aprendiz así que te recomiendo que comiences por cerrar la boca y abrir ojos y orejas." Afirmó antes de parar y girarse hacia mí apoyada en la barra de la cafetería para mirarme con una sonrisa esta vez casi irónica. "Va a ser duro, pero has dicho que no te asusta trabajar duro. Y ese es el trato. ¿Lo tomas o lo dejas?"

"Lo tomo, claro." Afirmé aún sin poder creerme mi suerte.

"Vale, pues anula lo que tengas en la agenda, comienzas en dos horas." Me dijo. "Y Kattalakis… no te preocupes, aquí no vas a tener tiempo de pensar en tus desgracias."

(Salto espacio temporal)

Nueva Orleans, apenas 3 días después.

"Camarero…" Me llaman.

"Ya voy, un segundo." Afirmo mientras sirvo un café en una mesa.

"Que servicio tan malo." Afirma Fang. "Así no vas a promocionar nunca."

"También podría echarte el café por la cabeza y despedirme, pero necesito el trabajo." Le contesto sacando el block de notas de mi delantal. "¿Habéis venido a tomar algo o a tocar las narices?"

"Ponnos unos cafés y beignets." Me dijo Vane.

"Marchando." Afirmé. "Voy a pedirlos y ahora mismo os traigo las tazas."

"Fury, ve a la cocina." Me dice la jefa. "Que Mandy se encargue de servir."

"Vale." Le digo pasando el cuaderno a la chica que me va a reemplazar cara al público.

"Tienes que mejorar el trato con los clientes." Me dice la jefa. "Has mejorado mucho, pero aún te falta."

"Lo siento, pero era mi hermano." Le digo agachando la cabeza. "Y es desesperante, seas o no camarero."

"Saca la basura, anda." Me dice.

Sacar la basura es algo que más o menos me gusta; me permite respirar un segundo tranquilo, sin aguantar a clientes estúpidos, ni mujeres que me miren el cuerpo en vez de los ojos… solo yo.

"Vaya, ha vuelto a anochecer." Murmuro. "Últimamente ha refrescado."

"Y más que va a refrescar, para ti claro, cadaver con patas." Afirmó una voz.

Varón, metro ochenta y algo, más bajo que yo pero más corpulento. Rubio como el trigo y con inconfundible aroma a problemas comenzando por 'dai' y terminaba por 'mon'.

"Oye, tío." Le digo. "No tengo tiempo para esto. Tengo que volver al curro, y no estoy de humor para jugar." Suspiro.

Sin embargo, eso no importa, porque se tira por mí y aunque intento pelear, el tipo es demasiado fuerte, hasta que le separan.

"¿Os parece bonito?" Dice una voz suave pero con la autoridad de una madre. "Caballeros, están en una via pública. Los niños buenos no pelean en la calle…"

"¿Y tú qué quieres, zorra?" Le dice el tipo.

"Bah, lo he intentado por las buenas." Afirma antes de darle un puñetazo increíblemente fuerte que lo deja derribado antes de quejarse y suspirar para echarle lo que parece unas flores secas por encima antes de que el hombre desapareciese en un charco de algo negro que acabó formando un cuervo.

"Wow, eso ha sido…" Dije para que la chica girase lentamente la cara para mirarme y se fuese. "Hey, al menos déjame darte las gracias."

"No importa." Afirmó.

"Oye, trabajo aquí." Le dije. "¿Por qué no te pasas luego y te invito a algo? Es lo menos que puedo hacer para pagarte…"

"No buscaba compensación." Afirmó antes de girar la esquina.

Fui a seguirla, pero no la encontré, y la calle estaba vacía. En lugar de eso, lo que sí vi fue una pluma que me calló a la cabeza.

(Salto espacio temporal)

"Kattalakis." Me dijo la jefa. "Buen trabajo."

"Gracias." Afirmé.

"¿Y mi receta de la noche?" Me dijo.

"He intentado hacer un San Francisco." Le dije mostrándole un coctel del libro que me había dado.

"Ve a la barra, tenemos un último cliente, dale lo que quiera y dile que cerramos." Me dijo.

"Vale." Le dije. "Luego me dices cómo me ha quedado el coctel." Añadí antes de ir hacia el camino a la barra. "Buenas noches, estamos cerrando, pero le serviré la última. ¿Qué desea?"

"No sé, qué tenéis de nuevo." Dijo una voz familiar.

"Ah, señorita." Le dije reconociendo el abrigo largo y blanco de la persona que me había salvado. "Vaya, al final ha decidido venir."

Es curioso, aunque está de espaldas, puedo ver un pelo pelirrojo del mismo color que la sangre, con los brillos destellantes del mismísimo fuego que cae en una cascada ondulada en las puntas y liso en la zona superior de la cabeza, y cuando se gira para mirarme con una sonrisa… nada, la mitad de la cara está cubierta por unas gafas que más bien parecen un solo cristal blanco que impide ver sus ojos aunque, supongo, permiten ver. Ve sin ser vista.

"Bueno." Afirma. "¿Qué hay de nuevo para tomar?"

"Tenemos zumos, botellines de refresco, cervezas… oh, también vino… y podría hacer café, aún queda un poco en la cafetera, pero puedo hacer más." Afirmo.

"Hoy me apetece algo un poco más… como un combinado." Afirma sin perder la sonrisa.

"Claro, esto…" Le digo.

"Oh, vamos…" Me dice sonriendo y quitándose y colocando con gracia en otro banco de la barra la gabardina blanca como la nieve para revelar un jersey de cuello vuelto y pantalones de vestir en tela lisa y brillante sujeto todo por un cinturón que más bien parece una bufanda de seda suavísima sujeta en una cadera por un broche. "Estoy segura que algo podrás hacerme. ¿Qué tal un San Francisco?"

Justo lo que había practicado para que probara mi jefa hoy.

"Yo se lo pondría, pero no suelo hacer combinados." Afirmo. "Será mejor que llame a alguien. Tina prepara unos que…"

"No hace falta molestar a nadie." Afirma sonriendo. "Me tomaré y pagaré lo que pongas."

Una dama que parece no tener inconveniente en jugarse la vida.

"Como quieras, pero que conste que te juegas tu estómago." Le dije para hacerla sonreír más ámpliamente.

"Creo que puedo hacerme cargo." Afirmó divertida.

Con cuidado cojo los ingredientes y los voy echando tras medirlos en la coctelera para agitarlos y servirlos en una copa de cocktail y ponerlo hacia ella con duda.

Ella lo coge con elegancia y prueba un poco.

Ya estoy esperando que me lo tire a la cara cuando veo que lo apoya en la barra y sonríe.

"No está mal, para ser el decimoquinto." Me dice.

"¿Cómo sabes…?" Le digo.

"¿Me permites que te eche una mano?" Me dice sonriendo.

Estoy a punto de decirle que no puede pasar por las normas cuando recuerdo algo que puede ayudarme.

"Claro, el cliente siempre tiene la razón." Concedo con más curiosidad por lo que puede hacer alguien con su estilo tras la barra de un bar que miedo hacia mi jefa y las normas.

Aún sonriendo, se encarama al taburete y pasa sobre la barra para apoyarse en sus pies y estirarse la ropa y coger la copa como la suya pero vacía.

"Primero." Me dice marcandolo para darme a entender que pretende mostrarme cómo hacerlo. "Se moja en granadina el borde superior del vaso o copa que vayamos a utilizar. Para este cóctel se recomienda un vaso de tipo long drink, también llamado de tubo. Justo después, se pone el vaso boca abajo en un plato con un poco de azúcar. De esta forma se consigue un escarchado rosa, característico del San Francisco." Añadió mostrándomelo desde varios ángulos haciéndolo girar.

"Vaya." Le dije viéndo cómo el borde de la copa tenía azucar pegado y esta adquiría poco a poco una coloración en gamas de rosa a rojo.

"Entonces se echa en una coctelera o en un recipiente para mezclar unos cubitos de hielo, y todos los ingredientes de esta forma: 4/10 de Zumo de Naranja, 1/10 de Zumo de Limón, 2/10 de Zumo de Piña, 1/10 de Zumo de Melocotón, 1/10 de Granadina, 1/10 de zumo de fresa paradarle un aspecto rosaceo." Afirmó echando poco a poco los ingredientes sin prisa alguna y viendo cómo se iban mezclando en la coctelera antes de cerrarla. "Se agita bien y se sirve en la copa preparada anteriormente." Afirmó vertiendo el líquido rojizo en la copa con cuidado de no desbordarla ni sobrarla por echarlo rápido.

"Y ya para hacerlo más bonito, le ponemos una guinda roja en el fondo o media rodaja de limón o de naranja en el borde del vaso como decoración." Afirmó poniendo la guinda en el fondo. "Guida = sofisticado, rajita = divertido. Así de sencillo." Afirmó tendiéndomelo.

"¿Para mí?" Le dije.

"No me gusta beber sola." Me dijo volviendo a su sitio. "Nunca me ha gustado."

"A mí tampoco." Afirmé levantando mi copa para brindar con ella. "Por cierto, estabamos cerrando."

"Lo sé." Afirmó sonriendo. "Pero creo que a tu jefa no le importará demasiado si me retraso un poco."

"Hablas como si la conocieras." Le dije.

"Algo así." Asintió. "Bueno, y qué tal en tu trabajo. ¿Estás a gusto?"

"Sí." Afirmo. "Por cierto… ¿nos conocemos? Es que me suenas de algo, pero no sé de qué."

No me contesta, pero sonríe aún más.

"No, en serio, no es ningún truco para ligar." Le digo. "Me suenas de algo." Añado mientras oigo las campanillas de la puerta de entrada. "Estamos cerrando." Afirmo para quien entra.

"Tranquilo, no vengo a consumir." Dijo el mismísimo Aqueron Parthenopaeos.

"Parthenopaeos." Le digo al reconocerle. "Hacía tiempo que no te veíamos."

"He estado fuera." Afirma viniendo a la barra y sentándose cerca de la mujer sin mirarse ninguno de ellos. "Pero veo que no te ha ido mal. ¿No?"

"Depende de lo que definas por mal." Afirmo.

"Esta tarde le han atacado." Dice la mujer sin mirarle. "Varón, un pelín más alto que él."

"Ya veo que no estás solo." Afirma moviendo la mano.

"Tampoco hacía falta que me descubrieses así." Dijo ella dejando la copa tras darle un trago más.

"Vaya, hacía tiempo que no te veía." Le dice Ash. "Tienes buen aspecto."

"Gracias por el cumplido." Le dice ella moviendo la copa hacia él. "¿Un San Francisco?"

"NO deberías beber." Le dice cogiéndolo.

"Eh, no me quites la diversión." Le dijo ella.

"Veo que os conocéis." Le dije.

"Y tú también." Afirmó Ash. "Oh, y preciosa, deberías quitarte las gafas en un sitio cubierto."

"Igual es que no me las he quitado por algo." Le dijo ella.

"¿Qué os pasa?" Les dije con la mosca tras la oreja. "No me digáis que ni siquiera podéis veros."

"Claro que podemos." Afirmó Aqueron moviendo la mano por lo que ella movió también la suya, solo que al parecer, en aquel tira y afloja, él ganó y las gafas-visor de ella se esfumaron quedando correctamente dobladas en la barra mientras ella agachaba la cabeza tocándose los ojos.

"¡Oh, estarás contento maldito viejo verde!" Le gritó levantando la cabeza para mostrar un rostro que conocía a la perfección con unos ojos claros de un azul claro que daría envidia al mismísimo cielo y que hicieron que se me callera la copa, solo que antes de tocar el suelo, se paró como congelada y volvió a la barra.

"Tienes que tener más cuidado." Me dice Aqueron.

"Ya puestos podrías haberle devuelto el líquido en lugar de dejarlo caer." Dice ella.

"Es… Lili, eres…" Murmuro.

"Bueno, realmente no me llamo así." Afirmó sonriendo. "Mi nombre es…"

"Iseabail…" Susurro. "Es… has vuelto a ser…"

"¿Ya lo sabías?" Me dice mientras miro a Ash que levanta las manos como si quisiera que le dejara en paz.

"Yo…" Murmuro.

"Creo que saldré en su defensa." Afirmó Aqueron. "Cuando aún eras Lili…"

"Sigo siéndolo." Afirmó.

"Cuando SOLO tenías la identidad de Lili." Se corrigió. "Habías olvidado tu pasado, y él se empeñó en conocerlo por ti, aunque no quisieras saberlo tú."

"Ah, bueno." Afirmó.

"¿Y tú cómo sabes que tenías ese nombre?" Le dije. "¿Cómo es que siges viva?. ¿Por qué no has aparecido hasta ahora?. ¿Cómo…?"

"Para el carro un poco." Me dijo haciéndome un gesto para que parara. "De una en una. Sé que me llamaba así porque me han devuelto mis recuerdos, así que ahora sí que sé por qué odiaba tanto a casi todos los hombre, por qué erais solo meros instrumentos para conseguir sangre y dinero y cosas gratis."

Bueno, eso era un paso, creo.

"Pero yo vi cómo te mataban." Afirmé. "Y no parabas de decir que no te importaba lo que nos pasara a ninguno de los cazadores o a mí porque ya estabas muerta por otros motivos."

"Aliarme con dioses que pretendían atentar contra el sistema del Olimpo e instaurar un reinado de cáos al liberar a una diosa atlante que traería caos y destrucción a este mundo, sí." Asintió. "Eso en el código de los cazadores es la peor traición posible. Llamémoslo algo así como 'crímenes contra la humanidad', más o menos."

"¿Entonces?" Le dije.

"Le hicimos un jucio." Afirmó Ash. "Y ante la duda de si era culpable… no. Se demostró que era todo un plan bastante calculado y la muy…"

"¿Lo tenías todo calculado?" Le dije confuso.

"Hasta el último detalle, solo que al final tuve que improvisar mucho." Afirmó sonriendo ampliamente. "Pero al final resultó. Había pruebas concluyentes contra los tres dioses, y de todos modos, yo ya tenía una sentencia de muerte por díscola y mi alimentación y eso."

"Pero entonces… deberías estar…" Dije confuso.

"La absolvieron al resultar inocente de los cargos." Dijo Aqueron. "Y por lo de la alimentación…"

"Digamos que me ha caído una pena mucho mayor que ser una sombra." Afirmó.

"Pues yo te veo muy bien." Afirmé.

"Me han cambiado de puesto." Afirmó apoyando la cara en la mano con una sonrisa. "Ahora me dedico a proteger y juzgar en el caso de que haya algo donde Alexion no pueda intervenir. La pega… bueno, me ha tocado ser la niñera de alguien que es como un grano en el culo porque parece tener una diana pintada en la espalda y la frente para los daimon, oh, y no puedo usar la violencia como antes, tengo que hacer todo eso de 'haz el amor y no la guerra' y todo eso."

"Lil… quiero decir Iseabail ha sido ascendida a la categoría de Angelo." Dijo Aqueron apurando su copa. "Hemos tenido que crear una nueva categoría para ella puesto que ya tenía un Alexion, ella es una mujer y no tiene exactamente los mismos trabajos que uno."

"Así que voy a tener que quedarme una laaaaarga temporada por aquí." Afirmó Lili. "Haciendo de canguro a alguien."

"¿Quién es?. ¿Le conozco?" Pregunté limpiando un poco la barra mientras levantaban las copas para permitírmelo. "Si es alguien que conozca puedo echarte una mano y asustarlo para que se comporte, o vigilarlo para evitar que le ataquen los daimon."

Como respuesta entonces, levantó un dedo sin bajar la cara de su otra mano apoyada en el codo de nuevo en la barra de forma casual y me señaló, por lo que me giré esperando ver a alguien del trabajo a mis espaldas, pero la puerta estaba vacía.

"No tonto, a ti." Afirmó con ironía. "Me ha tocado algo así como ser tu ángel de la guardia, así que ahora entenderás por qué digo que eres como un grano en el trasero."

"¡¿Yo?" Le dije a Aqueron. "¡¿Su trabajo soy yo?"

"Digamos que estáis unidos por el destino." Afirmó. "Además, con todo el asunto de la manada que os busca a tus hermanos y a ti, y el rumor de que existe una recompensa a tu cabeza por ser pareja suya, aunque ella murió, más el rumor de que si vierten tu sangre en una luna llena, ella aparecerá por lo que matándote ante sus ojos antes de matarla, se vengarían…"

"Di más bien que el puesto estaba vacante porque nadie quería encargarse de un caso perdido como tú." Dijo ella mirando el culo casi vacío de su copa.

"Ejem." Carraspeó Aqueron. "No hacía falta ser tan directa."

"Soy un angelito malo, ya sabes, castígame." Afirmó sin mirarle siquiera.

"¿Y también tienes…?" Le dije para tocarme la espalda con disimulo por si alguien podía vernos.

"¿Quieres verlas?" Me dijo con ironía para que contestase asintiendo. "Lástima, no se ven así como así."

"Déjame echarte una mano." Afirmó Aqueron sin mirarla siquiera para mover una mano y hacer que de pronto, un área de aire que había estado un poco difuminada se volviese cada vez más nítida mostrando unas altas grandes y llenas de plumas blancas como la nieve y brillantes.

"Oh, muy bonito." Le dijo Lili mosqueada. "Se supone que no se deben ver por algo."

"Vamos, señorita 'yo solo trabajo de negro y verde'." Le dijo Aqueron suavemente. "No digas que es para protegerlo porque se pelea contra daimons a diente desnudo, además, canta un poco que de pronto te hayas pasado al blanco." Afirmó mientras desaparecían.

"¿Las haces aparecer y desaparecer cuando quieres?" Le dije.

"Normalmente las llevo plegadas al cuerpo." Afirmó. "La gente normal no puede verlas, pero los dioses, otros como yo y los demonios sí pueden. Y además, son invisibles, y de momento son… ridículas."

"A mí me parecen preciosas." Afirmé. "Me gustaría poder vértelas cuando las lleves extendidas como antes."

"Fury, la hora." Me dijeron desde dentro.

"Lo siento, tenemos que cerrar." Les dije. "Li… Iseabail. ¿Volveremos a vernos pronto?"

"Probablemente." Afirmó.

"Ah, sois vosotros." Dijo la dueña.

"Tranquila, ya nos íbamos." Le dijo Iseabail sonriendo. "Veo que el chico progresa."

"Al principio le cogí solo porque me lo recomendaste, pero llevabas razón, me ha traído buena suerte." Afirmó.

"Después del Santuario, tu local es el que más clientes tiene." Le dijo Aqueron. "¿Más amigos, Bel?"

"Protegidos." Dijo ella. "Nada más llegar tras mi nombramiento la salvé de un incendio."

"Ey, Bel." Le dijo la jefa. "¿Ya tienes dónde dormir?"

"De momento no me he derritido por dormir en iglesias." Le contestó.

"Fury tiene un piso grande." Afirmó. "Y necesita dinero. Podríais convivir un tiempo hasta que encuentres… tu propio nido."

"Claro." Asentí al ver una posibilidad. "No necesito que pagues alquiler, bastará con que consigas la comida."

"Papeles inversos." Dijo Iseabail. "Vale, te veré allí pues."


	41. EPÍLOGO

**EPÍLOGO**

(Voz de Fury)

"¿Y qué vais a hacer ahora?" Me pregunta mi hermano mientras me abrocho los gemelos dorados con un escudo de armas en los puños de la camisa.

"De momento nos va bien como estamos." Le contesto encogiéndome de hombros.

"Ya, pero tú eres un lobo y ella…" Dijo Fang.

"Cada vez me cuesta más convertirme." Afirmo. "Y a ella no parece importarle."

"Lo que no sé es cómo habéis llegado a esta situación." Afirmó Fang. "Es… subrealista."

Eso me hizo sonreír complacido.

Era cierto que hacíamos una pareja bastante rara, el lobo-hombre y la chica-ave; pero a nosotros nos era suficiente.

Llevábamos ya unos meses viviendo juntos, en el piso que una vez fue de la cazadora Lili, a menudo, cocinaba el que primero llegaba, y fuese donde fuese, tenía la sensación de que ella estaba conmigo, aunque no la viera.

"¿Y cómo se han tomado en tu trabajo que vayas a faltar?" Me dijo Vane.

"Es por causa justificada." Afirmé.

Yo seguía trabajando en el mismo local, pero ahora ya cocinaba. Desde beignets a Gumbo pasando por las ostras y el jambalaya. Cocinaba y servía mesas.

"¿Y cómo ve tu jefa que…?" Comenzó a decir Fang.

"Luego, ahora como no nos movamos ya no vamos a llegar." Afirmó Vane. "Espero que no te lo quieras perder ni salgas huyendo, Fury."

"Claro que no." Negué.

(Salto espacio temporal)

"¿Por qué tarda tanto?" Pregunté mirando el reloj y viendo que ya habían pasado 5 minutos de lo acordado para comenzar.

"Tranquilo." Me dijo Kirian. "Siempre se retrasan un par de minutos, es la tradición."

"La verdad es que han cogido un atasco." Dijo Aqueron retocándose el pañuelo del bolsillo y luego las gafas de sol que no se quitaba ni para mear. "Pero llegaran… ah, en medio minuto." Afirmó sonriendo. "Y sí, también tiene algo de tradición."

"No puedo creerme que esté haciendo esto." Murmuré. "Es… se supone que soy un animal salvaje, no… un perrito amaestrado."

"_Dios nos libre de considerarte un perro, cielo_." Dijo una voz en mi mente.

"_¿Bel?_" La llamé. "_¿Cómo…?_"

"_Recuerda que nunca he sido normal._" Afirmó divertida. "_Y ahora como custodia… bueno, además de los de siempre me han dado un par de extras. Pero esto lo tenía ya de serie._" Afirmó con ironía. "_¿Ya te has despeinado?_"

"_Me pones de los nervios._" Afirmé viendo cómo una cabeza con cuernos aparecía de la puerta y sonreía al ver a Aqueron para hacerle un gesto de mano demasiado exagerado antes de que tiraran de ella para cerrar la puerta.

"_Ya veo que estáis aquí._" Afirmé.

"_Simi es un cielo, pero a veces puede ser un poco infantil._" Me dijo. "_Por cierto, le he cambiado el vestido, el de ahora le gusta más y le queda mejor, y la verdad, el anterior… estaba algo destrozado antes de que le dijéra que no podía llevar la cola y las alas con el vestido._"

"_Que gran mujer._" Le dije divertido. "_Y ahora venga, mueve tu culo de pija y ven aquí._"

"_Primero las damas de honor._" Me dijo sonriendo. "_Es la tradición._"

"_Joo… me da igual la tradición…_" Me quejé divertido. "_Te recuerdo que yo no vengo de un hogar tradicional desde la juventud…_" Añadí mientras salían las damas de honor vestidas de vestidos parecidos a túnicas celtas pero más modernos y en color verde claro con decoraciones doradas y verde hierba. Decisión de Iseabail, obviamente.

Y entonces la vi; no, a la novia no, a Simi.

"Pero qué…" Murmuró Aqueron bajándose ligeramente las gafas para mirar mejor.

"Madre mía… ¿esa es Simi de verdad?" Dijo Fang viéndola abanzar sola con unos pétalos de rosa blanca que iba tirando como una niña pequeña esparciéndolos por el suelo del pasillo.

"Creo que ya no podéis decir que es pequeña." Afirmé. "La florecilla ha florecido y es una mujer."

"Chucho estúpido." Me dijo haciendo una especie de puchero cuando llego a nosotros y pude ver que su maquillaje era el mismo además de salirle un par de cuernillos pequeños y rojos del pelo liso con mechas rojas por el pelo y el flequillo. "Deberías mirar a la novia."

Sonreí al verla, ella no llevaba el vestido de dama de honor que sin duda la habría hecho parecer un tanto… infantil. No, ella llevaba un vestido con cuerpo rosa fucsia y un par de decoraciones negras, bajo el cual salía una falda rosa chicle abierta en un muslo que podía mover para abrir hasta medio muslo y sobre la cual había una ligera capa de gasa oscura que hacía brillos plateados dependiendo de la luz.

"Estas muy guapa, pareces más mayor." Le dije.

"Simi es más mayor que cualquier chucho callejero." Afirmó para sonreír pícaramente unos segundos. "Y el chucho debería estar mirando a la puerta hasta que salga Lili."

"Simi, por qué no ha salido ya." Le dijo Kirian suavemente.

"Iseabail pidió a Simi que no dijera nada." Afirmó haciendo un gesto de labios sellados. "Y también dijo que ahora volvía."

"Simi, es muy importante." Le dije. "¿No se habrá dado a la fuga?"

"Nah… Simi le dijo que huyera porque Simi no puede entender cómo podría hacer sexo con un chucho, pero ella le dijo a Simi que el chucho no era un chucho sino un príncipe azul como el de los cuentos que nos lée el akra Danger, solo que en vez de sapo era un chucho."

"Ya." Afirmé antes de concentrarme en conectarme con Iseabail. "_¿Intentas dejarme plantado?_"

"_Claro que no._" Afirmó con un tono mental que me indicaba que estaba divirtiéndose. "_Solo me he retrasado un poco. Lo bueno se hace esperar._"

"_Tú siempre haciendo golpes de efecto._" Le dije. "_Espero que no hayas ido a…_"

"_Ah, mi turno._" Afirmó mientras el organista comenzaba a tocar la marcha de entrada de la novia y los dos hombres que hacían de porteros abrían la puerta para revelar una imagen que aún sin alas, era celestial.

Vestida de blanco por completo, con un vestido abullonado en la falda y ajustado en el torso pero sin tirantes aunque sí una especie de maya oscura como si fuese un corsé y un velo blanco impoluto con una corona de diamantes como la pulsera y el anillo que lucía en su dedo anular, aunque el collar era una símple gargantilla de terciopelo blanco con un camaféo que a mi gusto era más feo que pegarle a una cría y un ramo de rosas blancas que yo mismo había ido a buscar y no había cogido hasta que todas y cada una de ellas fueron una rosa blanca perfecta en todos los sentidos para hacer el perfecto ramo blanco de la novia, cogidas a mano por mí en rosales de diversas épocas, a mano, una a una, como mandaba la tradición en el antiguo pueblo de mi madre.

Solo que la novia no era virgen, no lo era ni cuando llegó a mí; pero yo había insistido en que fuese de blanco celestial, porque eso era, un ángel.

"Comenzaba a temer que me habías dejado plantado." Le susurre. "¿Y tus alas?"

"Escondidas." Afirmó. "Eres el único junto a Ash y los dioses que pueden vermelas. Y aunque ya se me había pasado por la cabeza… nunca podría abandonarte. Increible e incomprensiblemente, siento que me muero cuando te veo tan abatido como hace meses."

"Año y medio ya." Le digo.

"Dos." Me dice sonriendo. "Hoy hace exactamente dos años que me mataron en aquel almacén."

"Ejem…" Caraspéa el reverendo que nos casará para indicarnos que lo dejemos.

(Salto espacio temporal)

(Voz de Lili)

"¿Qué hace la nueva señora de Kattalakis aquí fuera?" Me dice mi cuñado sonriendo.

"Tomo el aire." Afirmo volviendo a ocultar el mechero entre mis ropas.

"¿Fumabas?" Me dice levantando una ceja confuso.

"No." Niego suavemente. "Encendía mi tributo."

"Lo siento." Me dice tristemente al ver las barritas de incienso que hay en el hueco entre los barrotes de la casa donde llevamos meses viviendo solos, Fury y yo. "Debe ser duro para ti."

"¿Lo sabías?" Le digo confusa.

"Todos lo sabemos, bueno, Fang igual no se acuerda." Me dice. "Pero desde luego nosotros y Ash sí."

"El bueno de Ash." Digo con ironía. "¿Dónde está?"

"Creo que Simi lo ha cogido y lo tiene bailando." Me dice sonriendo. "Algo que tú también deberías estar haciendo."

"Deberías estar con tu mujer." Le dije sonriendo. "Yo puedo cuidarme sola."

"Bride está con Aimée, han ido al baño." Me dice. "No entiendo cómo es posible que tú no tengas…"

"Yo estoy bien." Afirmé.

"¿Sabes? Fury también lo sabe." Me dice.

"Cómo es posible, solo son… apenas mes y medio." Afirmó.

"Somos lobos." Afirma sonriendo divertido antes de frotarme la barbilla. "Bride anda vomitando por los rincones, en cambio tú…"

"Los ángeles tenemos una salud perfecta." Afirmé sonriéndole. "Pero creo que Fury comienza a notar los efectos de lo mío. Por estar conectado a mí. Por suerte para él, el bebé lo llevo yo, y lo sacaré yo… él probablemente, solo engorde."

"Bueno, entonces… pásame una barita de esas." Afirmó estirando la mano. "Yo también quiero mostrar mis respetos. Aunque si quieres ir a ver tu tumba, mejor espera a mañana. Hoy sería un gafe increíble."

"Lo sé, por eso hice un viaje a Irlanda anoche." Afirmé sonriéndole.

"Pero si tu tumba está…"

"Fury llevó mi urna a Irlanda, al año 546 dc." Le contesté. "Me parece que ya sabía que viví allí. Y yo le había visto enterrarme, solo que no recordaba haberle conocido nunca y por eso... digamos que no le reconocí." Afirmé sonriendo al recordar la idea de que nosotros siempre estábamos a la gresca.

"Bueno, parece que esto está ya bien." Me dijo. "Fury y tú… no lo hubiera dicho."

"Ya, yo tampoco hasta que le conocí más." Afirmé sonriendo. "Fury puede ser muchas cosas: exhasperante, malencarado, maleducado… es una mala bestia, todo un lobo; pero también es leal y sabe ser cariñoso cuando le da la gana."

"Bueno… creo que sois los dos tal para cual." Afirmó. "Ninguno sois lo que aparentáis ser. Fury es un buen compañero, leal, y tú eres toda una mujer de armas tomar, con un gran corazón. Haceis una gran pareja."

"Gracias, de verdad." Afirmé. "Y ahora venga, a bailar." Añadí cogiéndole las manos divertida. "No he dejado que las mujeres me hagan vestirme con un traje parecido a unos que solía a llevar siendo aún normal para nada."

(Salto espacio temporal)

"¿Me concedes este baile?" Me dijo una voz grave detrás de mí.

"Claro." Asentí haciendo una reverencia de despedida a mi cuñado Fang antes de tomar la mano de Ash para comenzar a bailar con el nuevo ritmo. "Vaya, vaya, estoy bailando con un viejo verde."

"¿Es que morir no te ha enseñado a controlar esa bocaza tuya?" Me dijo divertido sonriendo con ironía.

"Genio y figura hasta la sepultura." Contesté. "Y no me digas que no me veías en este final, sé que puedes verlo todo."

"Tener una parte de mis dones no te garantiza saberlo todo de mí." Me contestó. "Por cierto, felicidades, aún no sé cómo lo has hecho pero aún así."

"Siempre sospeché que sería madre." Afirmé sonriéndole. "Y 'él' es realmente benevolente y compasivo. Se compadeción de mí, por cada buena obra, una concesión. Le he salvado la vida a mi marido 3 veces así que… por tres puntos puede elegir entre un niño o un perrito piloto. ¿Adivinas qué me he cogido de la tómbola de ángeles?"

"Dios, eres realmente… irónica." Afirmó.

"Cada cual es como es." Afirmé soriendo y encogiéndome de hombros. "¿Crées que sacar las alas aquí estaría mal visto? Necesito estirarlas un poco."

"Hay dioses." Me dijo.

"Sí, cierto." Afirmé. "Pero aún así, necesito estirarlas, y son blancas, hacen juego con el vestido."

"Está bien, solo ten cuidado de no dar a nadie por error." Me contestó.

Fue algo súbito, como cuando llevas aguantándote las ganas de ir al baño un rato y por fin puedes llegar y soltarlo. Mis alas se expandieron en el aire desde mi espalda y se movieron un par de veces arriba y abajo estiradas antes de ponerse bien con cuidado de ponerlas de forma que no golpeasen a nadie mientras nos movíamos por el espacio.

"Son más grandes que antes." Me dijo Aqueron sin poder ocultar demasiado un cierto tono de sorpresa en su voz.

"He hecho alguna buena acción más." Me contestó. "Y el bebé me está consumiendo demasiada energía, a veces me cuesta un poco mantenerlas ocultas."

"Entonces deberías escondértelas." Me dijo mirando de reojo alrededor. "No sea que te las vean. Y ahora cantan bastante."

"Son blancas." Afirmé echándomelas por encima como si fuesen una mantilla de plumas y acariciándome una por encima causándome un escalofrío de gusto puesto que eran, por así decirlo, apéndices de mí. "El color de lo puro, así que no debería ofender a nadie salvo a Simi, y creo que a Simi le entanta la idea de que alguien más aparte de ella tenga alas en la espalda, aunque sean diferentes."

"Simi no cuenta." Me dijo.

"Simi no es ningún bebé que puedas excusar." Le dije viéndola bailotear con Alexion. "Aunque a veces me recuerda a la hija que hubiera querido tener."

"Creeme, a veces no te convendría tenerla." Afirmó. "Acabaríais matándoos mútuamente y no os conviene."

"¿Sabes? Nunca pude matar nada que no tuviese al menos 16 años." Le contesté.

"Será eso lo que la salvase, a veces parece una niña de pañales." Afirmó.

"¡Oye!" Le dije riéndome para contestarle.

Solo que justo cuando voy a abrir la boca… ¡boom!

"Será mejor que investigue eso." Me dice.

"¿En el día de mi boda?" Le dije. "Va a ser que no." Afirmo antes de usar otro de mis truquitos, esta vez creo que heredado de Fury, o al menos más fácil desde que nos vinculamos y aparezco en la puerta de hierro que da acceso a la mansión donde vivimos los Kattalakis D'Angelo y ver un grupo bien nutrido donde casi el 90 por ciento de los componentes cantan a daimon que tiran para atrás.

"Hay que tener valor para venir a molestar a la casa de Iseabail D'Angelo, señora de Kattalakis." Les digo preparándome para arrearles, vestido de novia incluído. "Señora de Kattalakis, dios, cómo me gusta decirlo…" Afirmo sonriendo divertida.

Creo que de lo que me dijeron no me quedé ni con media palabra, la verdad es que me resbalaba lo que me dijeran; y al fin y al cabo, tenía todo el derecho del mundo a portarme como una niña consentida, un demonio o lo que me saliera del moño, que por cierto era precioso gracias a mi cuñada Bride.

"Pero qué maleducados." Dijo una voz familiar aparenciendo justo cuando uno de ellos iba a darme un buen golpe y parándole mientras yo acababa de darle lo suyo a otro.

"Y que lo digas, es de muy mala educación presentarse a una boda sin ser invitado." Afirmó una tercera.

"¿Lo véis?" Dijo otra. "Por eso os dije que contratarais a unos seguratas para las puertas. Derecho de admisión, tíos."

"Vane, Fang." Les dije al primero y tercero. "Ah, hasta el gran Valerio Magno."

"Algún día me tenéis qué contar qué tenéis todos contra él." Me dijo una mujer morena vestida algo así como que con un toque gótico.

"Digamos que no me llevo con los romanos por algo que les hicieron a mis primos los pictos." Le dije. "¿Os importa dejarlo para otro rato?" Añadí separando a otro daimon para convertirlo en un charco negro y que se convirtiese en un cuervo más que salió volando.

"Vaya, lo próximo será sacar uno de esos de un sombrero." Me dijo Talon.

"Justo a tiempo." Afirmé mientras veía a Fury sonriendo y pasándome un cuchillo que le devolví. "Lo siento, cielo. Por mucho que me hayan reventado la fiesta no puedo matarlos así, ordenes de arriba."

Aún con todo eso, la pelea fue bastante dura, y el hecho que tuviera que pelear con mis adornos del pelo y la sorpresita que había mantenido oculta enganchada a mi liga era algo que lo difícutaba un poco.

Hasta que noté, demasiado tarde, una presencia a mis espaldas y estuve a punto de cargarme con todo el equipo una vez de no haber sido por un rayo que lo fulminó.

"Pero qué mal gusto… a esos los criaron en una cuadra, seguro." Afirmó la diosa que siempre había venerado del brazo del dios 'hombre-cabra'. "¿Es que nadie les ha enseñado a no tocar a una novia vestida aún con su traje de boda?"

"Mis dioses." Les dije bajando la cabeza. "Qué honor…"

"Veo que habéis recibido las invitaciones." Afirmé.

"La próxima vez, olvida lo de mandarlo con alguien a la edad anterior a la escritura." Le dijo Cerunnos. "De verdad, hubiera bastado con convocarnos e invitarnos de palabra."

"Y por cierto, no voy a perdonarte que no me invitases personalmente." Me dijo la diosa Lilith.

"Mi señora, no… no quise molestaros de vuestras ocupaciones." Afirmé. "Pensaba ir a hacer una ofrenda como manda la tradición. Para pedir la protección de mi familia y hogar. Y mi señor, yo… pretendía ofrender un cordero inmaculado para pedir un embarazo afortunado."

"Por dios…" Suspiró la diosa. "A ver, niña… te lo digo por milésima vez… a tu familia los proteges tú. Nosotros tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer. Y ahora mismo… es asaltar la barra libre de vuestro hogar. Que os vaya bien…"

"Dioses…" Suspiré rendida y con ironía. "Ni de tus protectores puedes fiarte. Me apetece una copa de champán, o un ciento."

(Salto espacio temporal)

(Voz de Fury)

"Cariño, deja las copas de una vez." Le dije. "Haz el favor de controlar un poco tu ingesta de alcohol, ahora tienes que cuidarte por…"

"Oh, por favor…" Me dijo. "No me llega nada de alcohol a la tripa. No puedo tomar nada malo, y el alcohol es lo peor de lo peor en vicios. Así que… se opera el fenómeno del milagro del vino pero al revés."

"Lo que quieras, pero nada de alcohol." Afirmé cambiándole la copa por una con zumo de uva.

"Lo que tú digas, que-ri-do." Me dijo caminando para ir a reunirse con las chicas donde uno de los Peltier la cogieron y la llevaron a la pista de baile.

"Que sepas que agradezco el cordero que ofreciste." Me dijo una voz familiar desde detrás.

"Me da igual lo que diga esa mimada de Lilith, no pienso dejar de lado las tradiciones de mi familia." Afirmé divertido pero con el gesto serio. "Y no pienso dejar que les pase nada a mi mujer y el futuro bebé, pero por si acaso… nunca está de más contar con los favores de los dioses."

"Están sanas ¿lo sabías?" Me dijo.

"Desde luego." Afirmé. "Soy en parte lobo, puedo olerlo, como olí que estaba en estado. Y aunque voy a encargarme de que sigan así, agradecería que le echaseis un ojo por ahí arriba. Y gracias por chafarme la sorpresa." Afirmé girándome para darle una copa de champán. "Pensabamos esperar y ver qué salía de ahí dentro cuando fuese su hora."

"Bueno, la próxima vez será." Afirmó sonriendo y levantando la copa para brindar conmigo.

Así que era cierto, habría más veces.

Sonreí feliz.

"Oh, vaya, acabo de chafarte la sorpresa otra vez." Me dijo.

"Nah… eso ya lo sabía." Afirmé tomando un trago. "Soy animal de familia, no pienso parar hasta hacerle la competencia a los Peltier."

"Eso hacen varios partos." Me dijo divertido. "¿Ya lo sabe la madre?"

"Lo sabrá." Afirmé. "Y a lo mejor compro un terreno, algún sitio para poder hacer un sitio para todos los críos que pienso tener."

(Salto espacio temporal)

(Voz de Lili)

"Así que le dije eso." Me dijo Fury cuando por fin pudimos irnos a nuestros aposentos tras dar por acabada la bacanal tras la boda y habíamos decidido darnos un baño 'para recordar los viejos tiempos'.

"Vaya… los Peltier son algo así como 8 hijos, más demás contratados y apegados." Le dije.

Una familia numerosa era todo lo que había soñado de jovenzuela, pero nunca había conseguido tenerlo.

Entonces miré alrededor.

Ahora tenía un marido, una casa que era como mi castillo medieval solo que en construcción actual, varias propiedades por el mundo entero y todo el dinero que pudiese necesitar en diversas cuentas y cajas de seguridad por todo el mundo.

Por no contar la nueva vida creciendo en mi vientre, el primer retoño de lo que podría ser una larga línea de niños propios.

"Hum…" Dije. "Me parece que deberíamos mudarnos pues."

"¿No te gusta esta casa?" Me dijo. "Pedí que fuese parecido a un castillo de tus orígenes…"

"No, me encanta." Afirmé sonriendo y haciéndole una caricia juguetona trazando un círculo con mi dedo en su pecho. "Pero lo que has dicho de hacerles la competencia a los Peltier me suena… jugoso." Afirmé divertida y usando una comparación con carnívoros.

"¿En serio no te importa tener tantos niños?" Me dijo un poco confuso cogiéndome la mano.

"No, 8 es un número que no me gusta." Afirmé. "Mejor 11, sí, 11 es mi segundo número de la suerte. Pero no era eso." Añadí moviéndome para ajustarme a su cuerpo y cogerle la prolongación entre sus piernas con las mías poniéndola entre mis piernas juguetonamente para pegarnos más. "Me refería a la idea de crear un santuario, o como quiera que se llame lo del refugio para gente especial. Estaría bien seguir la idea de Mamma Peltier con su Santuario. Dar refugio a los de tu tipo, los cazadores, los de mi tipo… y bueno, futuros daimon. Quiero decir… me han obligado a pensar que no son malos hasta que no pasan por su transformación, e incluso entonces hay algunos que no son… ya sabes, tan malos. Que merecen perdón y todo eso."

"Ya, por eso los trasformas en cuervos y demás." Me dijo separando sus caderas de mí para que volviese a cogerle. "Cielo… no debemos…"

"Oh, calla y bésame, tonto." Le dije divertida.

Tal vez no fuese el laird que había soñado cuando era una joven despreocupada, tal vez no fuese a darme un reino que cuidar junto a él, pero yo ya no era esa jovenzuela soñadora y había pasado siglos viendo y luchando contra la oscuridad que había en las sombras de la sociedad, y Fury era el príncipe que necesitaba a mi lado. Mi príncipe-lobo…


End file.
